Young Justice: Beta
by Punisher164
Summary: We're second best, second choice, last option, and this is our story. A story of the beta team that helped save the world, but got no credit. It's a long journey to tell, but well-worth the tale. There were betrayals, fights, drama, love, friendships, dreams, and nightmares. Was being a hero really worth it? Read and find out.
1. Episode 1: Meet the Team

Hey guys! I'm making this story because I heard Young Justice is supposedly cancelled. Because of that news I had decided to make my own Young Justice show. This story will be updated probably every weekend. Most likely on a Saturday lol. I absolutely love the show and the fact that Cartoon Network wants to cancel it is Outrageous while they keep stupis shows with Oranges in it. It's stupid. A heads up of what's to come in the show, plenty of action, teen drama, missions and charater development. I will use OC's for this new team I came up with. Don't worry my friends, the characters in the show will also be a major part in this story. They may not show up in this chapter but starting the next chapter they will be on. To give advice, to be friends with my oc's, and to join them on missions. This story takes place in 2012. Basically one year after the first season. I will be writing what happend in that five year timeskip. I will have Robin turn into Nightwing etc. Have faith in me lol. This story will have Story Arc's. A story arc will most likely take up five chapters. I already got the first story arc thought up. I'm currently working on ideas for the second one. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review! Send me pm's for feedback, advice or if you just want to talk Young Justice. I'll be here. Enjoy the show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or Young Justice. I just love it. Don't sue the fan that wants the show to go on.

* * *

Mount Justice

September 5th, 2012 6:30 pm est

A teenage boy walked into Mount Justice with a duffel bag hanging over his back. He looked up, amazed at his surroundings. He was finally here, he was finally in Mount Justice. It was all that Green Arrow told him it was. It's huge, he thought as he put his duffel bag on the floor with a loud thump. The boy walked up a few steps and saw a massive computer, he wondered what it was for. He had heard that Batman would give the team's missions, so he guessed that computer was used often by him for that purpose. He would have never known their was a base inside of a mountain. Even though he used the Zeta tube to get into the mountain, he saw pictures of the mountain on internet the night before. Whoever did the interior of this base must have made a fortune. He then wondered how the League was able to afford all of this. But he then remembered that Green Arrow is loaded with money.

The boy heard machines roaring behind him and a bright light blinded him temporarily. Once he regained his vision, he looked in the direction of where the zeta tubes were. He saw a kid -younger then him by two years at least- standing next to his duffel bag. The boy was shorter then him by just a bit, he was wearing sunglasses indoors and his clothing was all black. He had black hair and a fair skin tone.

The boy raised a eyebrow as he looked at the younger boy, "Uh hey," He walked up to the boy, "I'm Dante, what's your name?" He asked with a smile as he held out his hand for a handshake.

The boy looked at Dante and then at the hand, he smiled and shook the hand, "My name is Crow." The boy then looked down at his hand as he felt a jolt and felt a bit nauseous.

Dante looked at the uneasy look on Crow's face and frowned, "Sorry about that," He let go of Crow's hand and stepped back, "It's a force of habit."

Crow looked confused, "What just happened?" He asked as he looked at Dante wearyingly.

Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. It's my power. I can copy other people powers and memories by just touching them." Green Arrow warned him about this and told him to wear gloves but Dante felt stupid wearing gloves forever.

Crow smiled, "That's a neat trick."

Dante nodded, "I know right. So what brings you here Alex?" he asked.

Alex's eyes widened. He started sweating because the first thing Batman had told him the night before was to not reveal your secret identity to your teammates. It was a test and he already failed. He looked around for camera's nearby and was praying to god that Batman wasn't watching this right now.

Alex leaned in close to Dante, "Dude, don't say my name out loud." He whispered as he looked around frantically hoping Batman wouldn't come out of the shadows like he usually does.

Dante stepped back and raised a eyebrow, "Ok…. Why?" he asked as he thought the kid was kind of weird already.

Alex sighed and looked down at the ground with a frown, "Batman kind of told me not to tell anyone my identity. It was a test and I failed."

Dante chuckled and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Don't worry dude. I won't tell anybody." He smiled at him.

Alex lift his head up and smiled, "Thanks."

The machines roared again and a bright light covered a quarter of the room. Batman and Green Arrow entered the base. Green Arrow smiled and walked up to Dante the two shook hands and joked around. Alex saw the two and then looked at Batman waiting for the same kind of attention, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He smiled at Batman and in return Batman just narrowed his eyes on the boy. Green Arrow walked over to Batman and stood beside him.

Green Arrow looked at the two boys and folded his arms, "Well, here you two are. Welcome to Mount Justice."

Batman narrowed his eyes on the two. The way Batman looked at the two easily made the two fear him. He had that affect on people. The boys gulped as they tried to keep eye contact with the man.

Dante finally spoke up, "Where is the rest of the team?"

"They're out on a mission. They will be back later." Batman said with his deep voice which sent chills down the back of Dante whom never heard his voice before.

Green Arrow nodded, "Yeah. You two can make yourselves at home. There is plenty of rooms here. Just pick a room and put your stuff in it."

The boys nodded and walked away from the two after Dante said goodbye to his mentor. Batman and Green Arrow watched the two walk away from them. Batman turned to look at Green Arrow. Green Arrow already knew what he was going to say because of the serious look on his face. Then again, he always had that look on his face.

"You told him not to over do it with his powers right?" Batman asked as he walked over to the computer with his cape flying around from each step he took.

Green Arrow nodded, "Yes, Bruce. I told the boy, even though he is not wearing gloves like I told him too." he sighed, "Relax Bats, I got this covered."

Batman turned around and glared at Green Arrow, "No. We have to watch over this kid. With that power he can copy any of the league members. If he goes rogue he would be worse than Amazo."

Green Arrow frowned as he remembered the countless battles the League had against Amazo. He was extremely tough to put down. "He's just a kid Bruce. Have faith in him."

Batman growled silently as he turned around and looked at the computer, "I wish I was as optimistic as you are Ollie but if that boy was to get his hands on Superman. Just imagine what would happen. He already took your skills and Black Canary's powers."

Green Arrow rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered the day he met Dante. Green Arrow and Black Canary were battling Merlyn -Green Arrow's arch nemesis-. Dante was just a innocent bystander in the mall with some friends. As the three were battling, Merlyn saw Dante and his friends and shot a explosive arrow at the two. Green Arrow and Black Canary managed to save the group. Black Canary saved Dante but Dante touched her. She felt weak. Merlyn took advantage of the situation and shot a arrow at Black Canary. Dante saw the arrow and shouted 'No!' Which with the power of Black Canary stunned Merlyn. Green Arrow took advantage of the situation and took out Merlyn. After the fight, Green Arrow walked up to Dante and shook his hand unbeknownst to him that Dante copied his skills and memory as well.

Green Arrow sighed, "Maybe your right, Bruce. But if we treat him like a villain then he is going to act like one. The reason we put him on the team is because we want the others to rub off on him. Just give the boy time and faith and he will become a great hero."

"Maybe…" Batman said.

Dante and Alex roamed the halls of the base trying to find rooms that were empty for the two. The two opened and shut doors which were obviously occupied by the other members that lived in the base.

As they were walking, Alex looked at Dante, "So you think Batman is making a new team with us in it?"

Dante shrugged as he continued to hold his duffel bag over his shoulder, "Probably."

Alex was lost in thought for a moment until he broke the silence, "Who you think is going to be leader of that team?"

"Probably you."

"What? Why?"

"Because your mentor is Batman." Dante shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think it should be you."

"Why?" Dante asked as he looked at Alex.

"Because you have powers, you're older then me," He looked down and frowned, "Plus I'm not as experienced as you."

"Batman hasn't taught you anything?"

Alex shook his head, "Nope. He just found me fighting some thugs in this really useless costume I was wearing. I guess he saw some kind of potential in me. He just threw me into this team." He chuckled, "I've only been a hero for a couple of weeks."

"Me too. Well, technically I was a villain."

Alex looked at Dante with his eyes widened, "What?!"

Dante nodded, "Yeah. My father is really sick so I was committing crimes to get him money for his medications." He frowned, "My father has cancer. I take care of him all by myself. I had to do something."

Alex frowned when he heard that story. Alex was always a orphan growing up. Moving in between homes in a whole bunch of cities. He always wanted to have parents. He always wondered what happened to his or why they put him up for adoption. Alex didn't understand what it felt like to have a parent but he understood that if he did have them and they were sick then he would do anything he can to cure them.

Alex broke the silence once again, "I understand." He then looked up ahead, "So how did you meet Green Arrow and became a hero?"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary saved my life from Merlyn. I took her powers and then Green Arrow finished him off. I took Green Arrow's skills before he knew it. While on my crime spree, he found me. We fought and we were evenly matched -because I had his powers-. He changed my life after that fight. After I told him about my father he gave me a option. Go to jail or Become a hero. I was reluctant at first but then he told me that he would pay for my father's medication. I knew his real identity -Because I have his memories- so I know he could help me. Since then I have been training with him occasionally -since Red Arrow isn't in the picture anymore-."

Alex grinned, "So Green Arrow is filthy rich? Who is he?!" He asked loudly with excitement.

Dante chuckled and shook his head, "I can't tell anybody. I promised him." He looked at Alex, "Like I told you I won't tell anyone your name."

Alex sighed, "Fair enough."

They continued to walk. Alex kept mentioning how huge the base was as they got lost finding rooms. Their were two rooms to their side that didn't have anybodies name on them.

Alex looked at Dante, "Want to be neighbors?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

Dante shrugged and smiled back, "Sure."

The two boys opened their doors at the same time and entered their rooms. Dante closed the door behind him and dropped his duffel bag on top of his bed. He started taking out his clothes and personal belongings from the bag. He took out a picture of his father and himself before the cancer. Dante smiled and put the picture next to his bed on the night table. A few minutes later he was done unpacking and he left his room.

He knocked on Alex's door and waited for him to open. Alex finally opened the door and Dante noticed that Alex's room seemed as empty as his room was. Dante raised a eyebrow and Alex noticed the look. He explained that he was living in Gotham with his adopted parent who was a friend of Batman's. He only brought clothes just in case he crashed here. Dante shrugged and asked Alex if he wanted to roam the base to get aquatinted with their surroundings. Alex happily nodded and the two went off on their adventure.

It was late at night. The two were in the living room/kitchen area of the base. Alex was on the sofa watching TV while Dante was cooking some burgers and french-fries for the two. Alex put on a nearby black blanket and appeared in the kitchen doing his best Batman impression. He started talking in a deep voice which with the black blanket cape made Dante laugh profusely. Alex went back to the sofa after Dante served him and the two were still laughing.

"I wonder what kind of hobbies Batman has." Alex randomly blurted out.

Dante took a bite of his burger and chuckled afterwards, "Why are you wondering this?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. No man can be as serious as Batman. He must like to do something."

"Maybe knitting?"

Alex laughed slightly, "Knitting and Gardening!"

Dante laughed so much he choked on some french-fries that he was eating, "Can you imagine him with the old lady hair knitting?"

"Or him with a gardeners hat out in the middle of a field gardening and whistling a tune."

"Imagine both of those with his costume on. Imagine how stupid he would look."

The two laughed hysterically at the thought of Batman looking like that. The laughing didn't stop until Batman walked into the room. Dante saw Batman enter the room. He hid behind the counter with a burger in his mouth and a french-fries on his head without him knowing. Alex was still laughing until he froze and saw Batman standing beside him. His heart was pounding rapidly, as he was sweating profusely. He felt as if it was the end of the world.

"What is going on here?" Batman asked as he glared at the young boy.

"Uh…" He looked at the direction where Dante was so that he could help. He saw Dante was no longer there and he narrowed his eyes. Some friend you are, he thought. "See, what had happen was…"

"Why are you two not asleep? You have school tomorrow." Batman said so seriously that the room seemed to be more dark and darker. Batman narrowed his eyes at where Dante was hiding. "Stop hiding!"

Dante's eyes widened and he felt as if his soul left him. He slowly brought his head up over the counter. The burger still in his mouth and the french-fries still on top of his head. He gulped and looked at Batman. Alex snickered as he saw the french-fries on top of Dante's head. The snickering quickly stopped once Batman turned his attention to the youngest one. Alex looked down in shame while Dante was chewing on his burger.

"Both of you get to bed now." Batman commanded with such force that the two boys left the room with their tails tucked between there legs. Dante however still had the burger in his mouth so he took it with him.

"I didn't even know he was still here." Alex said quietly as he and Dante rushed to their rooms. Dante nodded vigorously and ran to his room. A few minutes after finishing his burger he fell asleep and so did Alex.

September 6th, 2012 10:00 am est

It was early in the morning. Dante woke up after alarm blasted in his ear. He groaned and turned it off. He sat up and stretched. He was still tired from the night before. He chuckled as he thought about the whole Batman situation that happened. Dante got out of bed and quickly headed to the showers. After his shower he went back to his room after finding it odd that he still hadn't seen any of the members of the team. He got dressed and got ready for school. He came out of his room with a book bag over his right arm. He walked over to Alex's room. It was 10:45, classes started at 8 in Star City. They need to rush to school. Green Arrow had told Dante that the new team would be going to Star city High school. They didn't want all members of the team to be in Happy Harbor High school. All Dante and Alex needed to do was get ready for school and take the zeta tube to Star City. Dante knocked on Alex's door but their was no answer. Dante used a skill that he picked up from Green Arrow and started picking the lock on the door.

He turned the knob after he finished picking the lock and he entered Alex's room. The boy was on the bed, snoring loudly, as if he hadn't slept in days. Dante glared at the sleeping boy. He walked over to the bed and started shaking Alex, so that he could wake him up. Alex didn't budge, it was as if he was dead.

Dante frowned, "Sorry that I have to do this too you." He cleared his throat and screamed, "Get up!" with Black Canary's super power which could be heard throughout the whole base.

Alex jumped out of his bed, "I'm up!" He stood up and was groggy, "What do you want?" He asked as he scratched his head.

Dante pointed to his watch, "It's time for school."

Alex groaned and laid back on his bed, "I don't want to go."

Dante tugged on Alex's leg, "Come on dude. If Batman finds you here. You're dead."

Alex considered it and then decided he was right. He stood up, kicked Dante out of the room, took a five minute shower, went back to his room, and got dressed. All of that took 30 minutes. The two were now late for class. Alex stepped out of his room, looked at Dante with sleepy eyes, and then made his way to the zeta tubes.

Star City

8:15 am pst

The two went through the zeta tubes and appeared in a alley in Star city. Dante knew his way around the city because he was born there so he showed Alex the way to their new school. Star City High school was a bit bigger then what Dante expected. The outside was white, full of pillars next to the entrance of the school. The school took up a whole block. While Dante looked at the school, Alex was leaning on Dante half asleep and drooling. Dante sighed and smacked the crap out of Alex to wake him up. Alex eyes widened as he cradled his cheek. Alex asked why he did that and Dante replied that he had to wake up.

The two quickly made their way to the school. The outside -which is usually crowed with teens- was empty. The two made their way up the stairs to the entrance. The two walked inside and were instantly greeted by the Principal. The two frowned as they followed the principal to his office. Once there, the two get a lecture from the Principal about tardiness and what happens when you don't follow his rules. All Alex could hear was the same thing Charlie Brown and his group would hear from the adults. It made him chuckle when he snapped back to reality but that chuckle quickly stopped as the principal glared.

The principal decided to give the two a second chance since they were new to the school. He sent them to their classes. Dante went to his first period class quickly while Alex slowly made his way to his class.

During the Lunch break. Dante was in the cafeteria where he was chilling out with some new friends that he made. Alex on the other hand walked into the lunchroom, tired and with no friends. Dante sent Alex a text asking him where he was. Alex replied that he was in the cafeteria. Dante asked where. As Alex was about to text Dante back, he asked himself how did Dante get his number. He then remembered that Dante had his memories so of course he would know the number to the cell phone that Batman gave him. It was black and was shaped like a crow. Alex put his finger on the dial so that he can reply to Dante but a huge football sized teenager bumped into him and made Alex drop his phone.

"Jerk…" Alex said as he knelt down to grab his phone.

The bully turned around and glared at Alex, "What did you say?!"

After picking up his phone, Alex looked up and saw the massive man, "Uh…"

The bully stomped over to Alex, grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up from the ground. He slammed him against the wall and punched him in the stomach with his open hand. "Take that back squirt!"

Dante heard the commotion and the shouting of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He excused himself from his new friends and walked over to where the two were. His eyes widened as he saw Alex. Defend yourself Alex, he thought to himself.

"He's totally going to get pounded." One girl next to Dante said. Dante looked at her, she had long curly dark brown hair, a couple of birth marks on her face, she was shorter then Dante, had a olive skin tone like him as well and also had a slender body.

"Don't say that." Dante said as he looked at the fear on Alex's face. Dante wondered why Alex couldn't handle this guy. If he could take on thugs in Gotham, then how come he couldn't handle this guy.

The girl shrugged, "Well he better do something before," She winced as Alex got hit in the face with a punch, "That happens."

Dante walked away from the girl and made his way through the cheering crowd. Once he got to the front, he was about to say and do something when somebody already made their way to the bully. It was a tall African American male, he was muscular, had short black hair and was more taller then the bully. He looked as if he could be playing defense on a pro football team. The guy put his hand on the bully's shoulder, pinched a nerve which made the bully drop Alex and turn around. The guy had the bully's full attention now. The bully threw a punch to the guy's face, the guy duck and uppercut the bully straight in the jaw. The bully stumbled back, the guy ran to the guy and tackled him to the ground. Dante definitely thought this guy could be playing the linebacker position. Once he tackled the guy he pinned one of the bullies hands down and punched him with his open hand. The punch made the bully bleed since he punched him in the nose. The guy stood up while the bully held his nose and was whimpering.

The guy walked over to Alex who was on the floor looking up at the guy. He helped Alex up and smiled at him, "You alright man?"

Alex hesitated but nodded as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"My name is Tyreese." He extended his hand and waited for Alex to shake it.

Alex shook his hand and smiled, "My name is Alex."

Tyreese rubbed the back of his neck, "Yo Alex, there is a seat open at my table. Wanna come chill with me and my friends?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure."

Alex followed Tyreese to his table. He spotted Dante and smiled faintly at him. Dante sighed and went back to his table with his friends. Once at Tyreese's table, everyone there seemed like they would be the cool kids in the school. They were all strangely friendly to Alex -which Alex didn't mind but felt it was a bit weird-. Alex sat down next to Tyreese and his day got better after that. As long as he chilled out with Tyreese nobody would bother him. But he was still mad that he didn't defend himself against that jerk. He froze up and couldn't do nothing. If Batman were here then he would be scolding him right now. That made Alex stomach cramp up. Their was a sudden ding and Alex received a message from Dante. Dante asked if he was alright. Alex found Dante sitting at a table looking at him. He nodded slowly as a response.

Mount Justice

7:00 pm Est

After school the two went home together. Time flew by as the two did their homework together. It was night time, around 8 o'clock when they heard the zeta tube roar once again. They were in the living room but they decided to go check out who came through it. When they went they saw Batman at the computer.

Batman turned his attention away from the computer and now on the approaching teens, "Good, you're here."

Dante raised a eyebrow as he stopped walking and looked at Batman curiously, "What's up?"

Batman turned back to the computer and started typing. A face popped up on the screen, it was someone with long dark hair and a mask on that had a cat grinning, "Alpha is out on a mission. I'm officially declaring you two the Beta team." He turned around and looked at the two, "It's time for your first mission."

Alex was trying his hardest to not jump up with joy. Dante saw Alex and chuckled. He turned back to Batman, "What's the mission Batman?"

Batman had a hologram figure of the person appear in front of the two, "Her name is Cheshire. She is a assassin for the League of Shadows. We have gotten reports that she will attack a U.S senator who is running for President. You two are to stop her at all costs and protect the senator." He narrowed his eyes on the two, "Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a serious tone, but then again, when isn't he serious?

The two nodded and smiled.

"Good. Go suit up."

The two had a race to see who could get to their rooms and get suited up the quickest. Batman groaned when he heard about it. Dante made his way to his room and so did Alex. Dante knelt down and reached under his bed for something. It was a suitcase, it had Queen Industries labeled on it. He put it on his bed and opened it with the code Green Arrow gave him. He opened it to see his new costume, quiver, bow, and arrows all in there. He wondered how someone can fit all of that in there but he quickly gave up on it. He had a race to win! Dante's costume was black and red with red shoulder pads and a black vest inside of the costume that he guessed was suppose to be bulletproof. Once he put that on he hooked up his quiver the way it was suppose to be. He grabbed the arrows and put them inside of the quiver. He picked up his bow and examined it. It was black and the string was red. He remembered Green Arrow telling him to press the button next to the little scope it had on it. He pressed the button and the bow started getting smaller as it started shifting. It was the length of a long ruler and was a slim rectangular shape. He also hooked that up to his back and smiled. He picked up his red domino mask and put it on. It was regular but it was still cool to him.

In a rush, Alex tripped over his pants and his face hit the wall while his body laid on his bed. He got up and rubbed his face. He went into his book bag and smirked as he pulled out his costume. Never leave home without it, he thought. He put on his costume quickly, because he wanted to win the race. Once he was done putting on his black costume, he looked at the domino mask. Batman had created the whole costume for him and Alex was extremely graceful. The domino mask was similar to a Crow's face. The nose part was narrow and the whole mask was black, it looked similar to Hawkgirl and Hawkman's but it was smaller and their were the black wings of the crow on the sides.

Alex ran back to Batman but found that Dante was already there. Dante stood proudly as he smirked at Alex. Alex frowned and slouched his way beside Dante.

Batman attempted to smile but it seemed awkward as he looked at the two, "Have you two come up with codenames?" He asked as he folded his arms.

Alex stepped up first, "Crow."

Dante stepped up beside him, "Shadow."

Alex looked at Dante, "Really?"

Dante didn't look at him but just nodded as a response. Alex shrugged and let it go, he looked at Batman.

Batman nodded and turned to the computer, images of a government building popped up as holograms. Shadow observed the building while Alex observed Batman with pride.

"The building is in Washington D.C." He started typing on the computer, "These are the coordinates."

Dante raised a eyebrow but he looked at his glove. Their were some buttons on there that he didn't see before. He pressed one of them and a holographic image of the building and where it was popped up in his face. He was amazed.

For Alex, it showed up in his mask. He was jumping for joy because it was so cool. Dante looked at him as if he was crazy but Alex ignored him.

Batman turned around to the two, "Now go! Time is of the essence."

The two boys nodded and ran to the zeta tube. They said they wanted to go to Washington D.C and the voice ringed. It said their names, their identification numbers and then sent them to Washington D.C

Washington D.C

8:00 pm Est

Once there the two ended up in another alleyway. Crow joked how the league could have placed these zeta tubes in better places. Shadow shook his head, jumped on a dumpster, and looked down at Crow.

"We need to get on the roof. From there we can get to the senators building more quickly." Shadow commanded Crow. Crow nodded and took out a little gun.

Shadow raised a eyebrow, "What's that?"

Crow looked at it and then grinned at Shadow, "It's a grappling gun." He demonstrated by pointing it upwards and shooting it. It landed on the edge of the roof. Crow was sent up in the air and he waved good bye to Shadow.

Shadow narrowed his eyes on Crow, "Show off." He jumped off the dumpster on to a fire escape. He hopped over the rail and went up the fire escape. In a couple of seconds he was now standing beside Crow.

Shadow looked at the holographic image of where the building was. He pinpointed that it was a couple of blocks ahead of them. He started running and Crow followed even though it was kind of hard for him to keep up. Shadow stopped running and Crow bumped into his back.

Crow rubbed the back of his neck and stood beside Shadow and looked at him, "Why did you stop?"

Shadow pointed to the building in front off them. There was a man sitting down doing some paperwork, "We're here and there's the target."

Crow knelt down to get a better view of the man, "Now what?"

"We wait."

A few minutes later the man goes into the bathroom right next to his desk. The lights in the room go out, the moonlight can let the two see what's going on in the room. They see a woman crouching up to where the bathroom was. She leaned on the wall next to the door to the bathroom and was ready to kill the man as soon as he stepped out. Shadow reached for a arrow in his quiver and shot it into the window, it stuck to the wall and was to be used as a zip line. He put his bow over the line and jumped off the roof. While riding on the line he put his feet up to kick any remaining glass in his way. He landed perfectly into the office and rolled, he took out another arrow and shot it at Cheshire. She took out her collapsible katanas and cut the arrow in half.

She tilt her head as he looked at Shadow, "Who are you?" She asked as she slowly made her way towards him.

Shadow took out another arrow and cocked it back, "The person that is going to stop you."

She smirked from behind her mask, "I'd like to see that." She charged towards him and started attacking him.

Crow saw the two fighting from the rooftop. He didn't have anything to hook on to the zip line. He then remembered something he saw Batman do with his cape. He prayed to god to let him live because the gap between the buildings was pretty big. Crow took a deep breath, step back so that he can have a running start and then he started running. He jumped off the roof, spread his cape open and glided in the air. He glided through the window Shadow broke and he kicked Cheshire with both legs which had her hit a nearby wooden cabinet. Crow landed on his butt, but he quickly got up and looked at Shadow with a smile.

Cheshire stood up slowly and wiped the glass off her, "Two on one? Seems fair." She dashed towards them and swung her swords at them.

Crow got some minor cuts while Shadow was defending with his Bow. Cheshire kicked Shadow away and grabbed Crow's arm as he was about to throw a punch and threw him over a table. Once Shadow was kicked, he bounced off the wall and punched Cheshire on her mask. She stumble back and threw some shurikens at him. Shadow ran away from the but one caught him on his cheek. He stopped running and wiped the blood off himself.

He looked at Cheshire but felt nauseous, "W-What did y-you do?" he asked as he staggered back and forth.

She chuckled, "Jelly fish poison. You and your friend have been poisoned. You two won't last much longer against me. I suggest you two just lay down and watch me kill this man." She said as she made her way to the bathroom where the Senator was hiding.

"No…" Shadow muttered. He closed his eyes and started crawling towards Cheshire. He took a deep breath and looked at her. He let out a huge super sonic scream which shattered all of the glass in the room and raised the alarm. He smiled as he heard footsteps and then pounding on the door. He knew the guards were coming.

When Shadow let out that sonic scream, Cheshire held her ears and knelt to the ground. Crow stood up with the help of a chair and ran over to Cheshire, he kicked her in the face and she laid on the ground. He slowly made his way over to Shadow after he determined that Cheshire was down for the count. He slowly picked Shadow up and put Shadow's arm over his shoulder. They turned around and Cheshire was no longer there. But there was something on the floor where she laid.

"Get that." Shadow mumbled.

Crow nodded and went over to the device while dragging Shadow with him. He leaned Shadow against a drawer and knelt down. He picked up the device and put it in his pocket. He wrapped Shadow's arm over his shoulder again and the two somehow managed to escape the guards that burst in. They looked at the scene and wondered what happened. They opened the door in the bathroom to find the Senator on the toilet releasing some built up stress from the fight that happened outside his door.

Mount Justice

1:00 am Est

Shadow and Crow made it back to the base. Batman walked towards them with something in his hand. Shadow had his eyes closed. Batman moved Shadow's head and injected something into his neck.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Batman, then at Crow, "How did we…" He tried walking but was still a bit nauseous.

Batman looked at Shadow, "Don't worry. The poison is going to be out of your system in a matter of minutes."

Green Arrow was near the computer. He smiled and walked over to the two, "Good job guys. You saved the senator."

Batman walked back to his computer, "Barely." he muttered.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, "He's proud as well," He looked back at Batman, "In his own grouchy way." Batman growled.

Green Arrow told Crow to let Shadow go. Shadow felt better and could stand on his own two feet. Green Arrow punched his shoulder, Shadow winced and smiled as Green Arrow congratulated him. Crow looked at the two and envied their relationship. He looked at Batman and frowned knowing that kind of relationship wouldn't happen with the Dark Knight.

Crow walked up to Batman and took out the device he had found where Cheshire body should have been. He handed it to Batman, "This was where Cheshire was before she escaped."

Batman looked at the device curiously and then at Crow, "Thank you," He turned back to the computer and connected the device to it, "I will bypass the security measures and get back to you two on what I find." He brushed past Crow and walked up to Shadow, "I want you to lead this new team."

Shadow raised a eyebrow, "What new team? Why me?"

"You show potential. Plus, with the knowledge of Green Arrow, you can easily plan out strategies. What do you say?"

Shadow shrugged after he got a thumbs up from Green Arrow, "Ok… But what team?"

Batman grinned and pointed to two figures behind him. Shadow eyes widened as he turned around and saw Tyreese and the girl who was talking to him in the cafeteria.

"Tyreese Young, codename Magma." Tyreese said as rock covered his body and then fire which made a magma armor.

"Madison Mayfield, codename," She shape shifted out her long brown hair into long black hair with red highlights, a girl stood behind her. The girl stood next to her and was a duplicate of her but with the brown hair she got rid of, "Clone."

Crow's eyes widened at the change of appearance and the clone that stood next to her. He then looked at Magma, the man who saved him earlier in the day turned out to be a hero. Shadow was amazed that the two were heroes but he also knew them from school. He then got it, whoever is in Beta team ends up at Star City High. He couldn't believe Batman and Green Arrow would keep this hidden from them but he couldn't argue. He and Crow were definitely surprised.

Batman looked at the four, "Welcome to Beta squad."

* * *

In the Next episode of Young Justice...

Tyreese tries out for the Star City High Football team. Dante has a crush. Madison trains with her mentor. Alex meets his idol. Someone is framed and The Light introduces a new ally.

I also forgot to tell you guys the age of Beta squad. Tyreese is 17, Dante is 16, Alex is 14, and Madison is 16. I will also be having OC villains and the team would be recruiting OC heroes and maybe regular heroes.


	2. Episode 2: Luthor for President

Star City

September 10th, 2012 3:00 pm pst

The team was in the hallways of Star City High, Alex was putting his books in his locker, Dante was leaning on the locker next to Alex's and Madison was standing next the two. Dante noticed Tyreese walking towards them with his book bag on.

Dante walked up to Tyreese, "We're going to the base. You coming?" he asked as he looked up at the older teen.

Tyreese shook his head, "Nah man," He said, "I'm going to try out for the football team. I'll see you guys there."

"Football team?" Alex chimed in as he closed his locker door and looked at Tyreese, "Why?"

Tyreese looked down at Alex, "Because I like it," He raised a eyebrow, "You got a problem with that?" He asked calmly.

Alex gulped, even when Tyreese is being nice he is intimidating. Alex saw Tyreese's temper first hand on the second day of school when the same bully tried bullying him again. Tyreesse got so upset that it seemed like his eyes were on fire, It was creepy,

Alex shook his head and waved his hands around frantically, "No, not at all. Have fun, see you at the base." And with that, Alex speed walked away from the group.

Madison scoffed as she looked at Dante, "Is he always this wimpy?" She asked with a grin.

Dante looked at Madison, shook his head, and sighed as he ran off to catch up with Alex.

Madison patted Tyreese's shoulder and smiled as she looked up at him, "Good luck." She ran and caught up with Dante and Alex.

Tyreese made his way out onto the football field. It was right next to the parking lot, there was a fence bordering the two. The football field was big as all football fields are. On the sides were the sidelines and also the bleachers for the fans. The seats for the sideline and the bleacher was red and gold. On the center of the field was the school's logo. It was a head with a Spartan's helmet on with the school colors of red and gold.

Tyreese saw the coach on the field waiting for kids to come try out. As Tyreese made his way to the coach he spotted the bully that kept on bothering Alex. The two exchanged dirty looks and Tyreese hoped he didn't have to play with this jerk. The coach blew his whistle and got the attention of all of the teens on the field. He told them to suit up for tryouts, he blew his whistle once again and the group of teens scattered to the locker room.

Tyreese put his book bag in a locker and locked it, he put on the equipment given to him by the coaching staff and walked out onto the field minutes later. There was a line in front of the coach, he had a clipboard in his hands so that he can write down the kids names and the position they were going to play. When Tyreese made it to the front of the line he told the coach his name and the position he wanted to play which was middle linebacker. While the coach was writing down the information Tyreese gave him, Tyreese looked at the clip board and noticed the name of the bully. His name was Jacob Taylor and he was trying out for the quarterback position.

Tyreese figured it was the perfect opportunity for him to crush Jacob. It might be his only time if they both get into the team because the quarterback is so precious during practice that they can't get hit. So Tyreese can hurt Jacob and make a good impression on the coach. Luckily, Tyreese and Jacob were seniors and the two who had those positions went off to college last year so the two can easily get those positions if they did well today. It seemed like Jacob was new to the school as well but Tyreese had heard about him. He was a great quarterback but he was a troublemaker which got him kicked off a bunch of teams. Tyreese almost felt sorry for him, ok maybe not at all. He just wanted to hurt him when he gets the chance.

Practice went on and Tyreese sacked Jacob at least four times, got one interception and forced some fumbles from the running back and Jacob. Tyreese was playing like a star and the coach saw potential in the teen. The two had a conversation after the tryouts about football and if Tyreese made the team. The coach told him he made the team but he had to stay out of trouble and couldn't mess with Jacob since it seemed like he was going to be on the team as well minus the poor performance he had thanks to Tyreese. He told Tyreese that the two had to put their differences aside and work together or else the team isn't going to work well. The coach then told Tyreese that he was going to be a backup middle linebacker because their current middle linebacker was the star of the team. Tyreese took it a bit hard but guessed that he can learn a little from the captain of the defense. Coach reassured him that he was going to get some good playing time and if he played like he did during try outs then he would be going on to college football and then pro.

Mount Justice

6:15 pm est

Dante, Alex and Madison made it to the base, Black Canary was in front of the zeta tubes looking at the three. Dante and Alex raised a eyebrow when Madison ran up to her and the two started talking. Dante and Alex quickly exchanged looks and quickly determined that Black Canary was Madison's mentor.

Dante stared at Black Canary and Alex looked at Dante and snickered, "Dude, are you blushing?"

Dante's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks get warm, he looked at Alex and shook his head frantically, "No!" he said out loud which caught the attention of Madison and Black Canary.

Alex chuckled and slid in beside Dante, "You got a crush on Black Canary."

Dante punched Alex's arm hard, Alex rubbed his arm and winced, "Dude, that hurt."

Black Canary walked up to Dante and smiled at him, "Hey Dante."

Dante smiled slightly and gulped, "Hey Canary…" He said in a low tone which made Alex laugh. Madison walked up to Alex and asked why he was laughing, Alex quickly told her why. Madison shook her head and face palmed, "Boys" She muttered as she chuckled to herself.

Canary noticed the two laughing and continued to look at Dante, "You doing ok? Adjusting well with Batman and the team?"

Dante nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…"

"Good." She patted his shoulder, "Keep up the good work." She walked away with Madison.

Dante sighed in relief and then glared at Alex, "Jerk." He said as he made his way towards Alex. Dante was interrupted when a arrow went by his face and left a cut. Dante raised a eyebrow and looked in the direction of where the arrow came from. All he could see was a green bow and someone walking away with it.

Alex poked Dante's shoulder and pointed to where the arrow was stuck on the wall, "Dude…"

Dante turned around and walked towards the arrow. It was green and had a note stuck to it which said, 'Meet me in the training room. Leave the kid." Dante looked at the note curiously and automatically determined it was Green Arrow. Green bow, green arrow and Black Canary was in the base -because basically wherever she is, Green Arrow is nearby- Dante said his goodbyes to Alex and then walked to the training room.

Dante opened the door to the training room and it was dark inside. Dante cautiously walked inside of the room and tried looking for the switch to turn the light on. As he felt his way to the switch by using the nearby walls he turned it on. He scanned the room and saw a girl with blonde hair, a green mask and all green clothing with a green bow and a quiver on her back. Dante walked a few steps and the girl shot another arrow at him, he dodged it by moving his head. He ran to a nearby pillar and leaned on it.

Dante cursed silently because he didn't have his costume or his bow and arrows on him. "Is there a reason why arrows are being shot at me."

The girl hid behind a pillar as well but was leaning on it, she had her bow and another arrow aimed towards where Dante was hiding, "We share the same mentor so I thought we should get to know each other."

"Do you usually meet people by shooting arrows at them?"

"No, but I wanted to know if it was true."

"If what was true?" Dante asked as he was confused. Who was this girl and what did she want to know? And why was she shooting arrows at him when he is defenseless. So much for it being Green Arrow, at least he would give Dante a chance to get his equipment.

"If it's true that you have Green Arrow's archery skills." She lowered her bow and arrow and walked over to where a bow and quiver were on a table. She laid hers down on the table and threw the other one where Dante was.

Dante noticed the bow and quiver next to his feet and raised a eyebrow. He knelt down to pick it up but another arrow flew by. He quickly leaned on the wall again and used his leg to move the bow and quiver towards him, "You could've asked."

She shrugged and stood in the middle of the room now with a arrow aimed at Dante's location once again, "I want proof."

"You're right, we should get to know each other. My name is Dan-" He was interrupted by the girl, "I know who you are." She said, "My name is Artemis."

Dante face palmed, of course it was Artemis. She's the only person in the base that is being mentored by Green Arrow other then himself. He now accessed Green Arrow's memories and remembered her face in and out of costume. How can I forget?, he asked himself. Dante has never seen her around the base since he moved in because Alpha was always on missions and usually got home when he wasn't around.

Now that the bow and quiver were now in front of him and safely away from Artemis's sights, he knelt down and picked it up. He put the quiver on his back and took out two arrows.

He cocked back the arrows, "Nice to meet you Artemis." He got out of his hiding place and jumped to the side, while jumping he let the arrows go. One missed Artemis's head by a inch and the other she dodged, "That all you-" She was interrupted as the fire extinguisher behind her blew up because of the arrow Dante shot. She started coughing because of the smoke coming out of it. Dante ran up and cocked back another arrow, he shot it and it hit Artemis's arm. He didn't want to hurt her but she obviously wanted to take his head off. As she was distracted by the smoke and the cut on her arm, Dante was now in front of her. He threw a punch to her face, she blocked with her bow and kicked him away. She cocked back a arrow and shot it at him.

Dante spun out of the way and was now on her right side, he quickly kicked her in the face which made her stumble back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He cocked back a arrow and aimed to her face, "Yield." He said as he narrowed his eyes on her.

She chuckled and swept his legs. He landed on his back and winced slightly, by the time he opened his eyes Artemis had a arrow in his face while she was standing over his body, "Yield." She said with a confident smile.

Dante raised his hands and smiled at her, "I yield."

She grabbed his hand and helped him up, "That was pretty impressive, "She said, "But you're not better then me." She said with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Dante said, "But in time I will be." He said with a smile.

She nodded, "Maybe. So how does it feel? To have his skills and his memories?"

Dante shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "It was a bit overwhelming at first but I got used to it. I was able to beat him with his own skills."

Artemis chuckled and folded her arms, "Yet, you cant beat me."

Dante narrowed his eyes on her, "I wasn't prepared to fight you. I thought you was going to be Green Arrow."

Artemis grinned and patted his shoulder, "Sure, whatever you say." She walked away from him, "You just got beat by a girl." She laughed slightly as she walked out of the room.

Dante sighed and then smiled as he thought it was nice to meet Artemis. She played rough but she was good and she may have won the battle but she didn't win the war. Dante walked out of the room and plotted a way to get back at her.

Black Canary and Madison were training where Black Canary usually trains the team in hand to hand combat. The two were going at it but Black Canary had the upper hand. Madison threw a kick and Canary grabbed her leg and swept her other one, Madison landed on the ground with a thump.

Madison stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off her clothes, "So who recruited Tyreese?" She asked as she got into a fighting stance. She threw a punch and Canary blocked it, she then threw a kick to Canary's stomach which landed. Canary doubled over but pushed Madison away.

"Superman." Canary said as she dashed forward, did a spinning roundhouse kick.

Madison's eyes widened and she stumbled back and rubbed her face where the kick landed, "Really? How did that go down?"

Canary sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair to fix it, "It's a long story. To put it shortly, Tyreese burned down his foster home and school, Superman came to the rescue of the people, talked to Tyreese after he noticed Tyreese was a good kid with a bad temper and Superman sent him here so that he can learn to control his powers when he is angry."

Madison raised a eyebrow, "What made Tyreese so mad that he burned down his home and school?"

"Maybe you should ask him yourself. It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it. It's quite sad. Wait, why do you want to know?" Canary leaned in and smirked, "Do you have a thing for Tyreese?"

Madison shook her head quickly, "No, I was just curious. Geeze, why does everything I ask you about that has something to do with boys has to be about me having a crush on them or something."

Canary shrugged, "I don't know. Just trying to spend some time with you. Sorry if I'm curious as to who you have a crush on."

Madison sighed, "Let's just drop the topic."

Canary nodded, "Agreed." She then grabbed Madison's arm and threw her to the ground. She looked down at her and smiled, "So how about Dante?"

Madison glared at Canary, "You just agreed to…" She growled and stood up, "You're so annoying sometimes." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Canary asked as she put her hands on her waist.

Madison shook her head, "Nothing. I don't know, he's cute but he has the biggest crush on you."

Canary shrugged, "So? He's a boy, that usually happens. He will get over it eventually."

Madison narrowed her eyes on Canary, "So you know how much of a crush it is? Why don't you tell Green Arrow or something?"

Canary shook her head and walked over to Madison, "There is no need for that," She chuckled, "I think it's because of Green Arrow's memories and me saving him is the reason why he has a crush on me. I don't mind, it doesn't bother me."

Madison smirked and did the same throw on Canary that she did to her, "I don't know, I'll see how things between us go first."

Alex walked the hallways of the base with his hands locked behind his neck, "Why do I have to do homework? School is SO boring. Who invented school?" He put his hands down and then clenched his fist, "Who invented bullies?"

Alex then heard a tv on in the living room nearby. He walked over to the living room and saw a boy around Dante's age sitting on the couch. His laugh sounded familiar, as if he heard it on tv or something. When Alex walked over to the couch the boy looked up at him, "Hey." The boy said with a quick wave.

Alex's eyes widened, Could this be?" he thought to himself. Alex waved at the boy awkwardly, "Uh, hey."

"You're Crow right?" The boy asked as he stood up.

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

The boy put his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Robin."

Alex's eyes widened, it was his idol. Robin, the boy wonder. If Alex had the chance he would scream like a little school girl, but if he did that then Robin would lose all respect for him. Alex looked at the hand and then at Robin frantically, Alex grabbed Robin's hand and shook it like a mad man, "Nice to meet you, I'm a HUGE fan of yours. Wait," He stopped shaking his hand and let go, "How do you know who I am?"

Robin chuckled, "I know everything that goes on around here."

"SO cool." Alex said as he wanted to jump for joy but he managed to just vibrate a little. He knows about me! Yes!, he thought.

Robin looked at Alex curiously, "Nice sunglasses. You too?"

Alex nodded and adjusted his sunglasses, "You know how Batman is. So what's going on? What are you doing? You guys don't have a mission right now? How is it like to work with Batman? I want to work with Batman." He then paused and chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just rambling."

Robin made a gesture with his hand, "It's cool. I'm watching tv, wanna join me?" Robin asked with a smile.

Boy would I! Alex thought. He tried to play it cool even though it was too late, "Yeah, sure."

The two boys sat down, Robin looked at Alex, "So Batman hasn't trained you or anything?"

Alex frowned and shook his head, "No…" He looked down, "I guess he doesn't like me or something."

Robin patted Alex's shoulder, "Don't be down. Give Batman some time and he will train you. For now, I can help you train."

Alex eyes widened and sprinkled, his idol, Robin, boy wonder is offering to train him. Alex screamed yes in the inside, he nodded frantically and smiled, "That would be nice. Thanks."

Dante was walking when he heard Alex and another boy's voice in the living room. He yawned and walked over to the living room. He saw the two boys on the couch and he walked over to them.

"Sup." Dante greeted the two boys.

They both looked up, Dante noticed that Alex looked unusually happy and he admitted it was a bit weird to see him like this.

"Hey." Alex greeted Dante with a wave. He pointed to Robin, "This is Robin, boy wonder. Awesome right?" He looked at the look Dante was giving him, "Right?"

Dante chuckled and nodded, "Yeah," He looked at Robin and put his hand out for handshake, "Hey, I'm Dante."

Robin looked at the hand and then at Dante, "I don't want to be disrespectful but I just don't want to touch your hand. I know what you can do and I don't want you going through my memories."

Dante shook his head and smiled, "It's alright man, I understand. So what are you two doing?"

"Watching some tv, wanna join?" Alex asked.

Dante was about to reply when he saw a beautiful girl enter the room and headed to the kitchen. She smiled at him and went to the fridge.

Alex stood up and waved his hand in front of Dante's face, "What's wrong with him?" Alex asked Robin.

Robin chuckled and turned his head to see the girl, the girl waved at him and he waved back, "Zatanna, she has that effect on guys."

Alex continued to wave his hands in front of Dante's face as he continued to stare at Zatanna, "Earth to Dante, do you read? Hello?" He then grinned as he remembered what Dante did to him on their first day of school, "Wake up!" He smacked the crap out of Dante.

Dante woke up and was alarmed, he cradled his cheek and glared at Alex, "What was that for?"

Alex smiled while Robin chuckled, "Payback, plus you wasn't on this planet anymore." He looked at Zatanna, "You got a crush on her too? Geeze Dante."

Dante narrowed his eyes on Alex, "Dude, shut up."

Robin raised a eyebrow, "Wait, who else does he have a crush on?"

Alex grinned and looked at Robin, "Black Canary."

Robin laughed slightly, "Nice."

"I'm gonna kill you." Dante said as he gave a glare similar to Batman's to Alex.

Alex patted Dante's back, "Relax." He pushed Dante forward towards Zatanna, "Go talk to her."

Dante looked back at Robin, "Is she single?"

"No, we're going out."

Dante frowned, "Really?"

Robin shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, we broke up a while ago."

Alex and Dante raised a eyebrow, "You went out with her?" They both asked him. Dante had a curious look on his face while Alex had a huge smile.

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

Dante sighed and loosened his body a little, "Alright, I'm going in." He walked over to Zatanna while Robin and Alex watched from afar.

Dante cleared his throat and stood in front of Zatanna, "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She said as she brushed past him and turned the stove on.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at her closely.

"About to cook. You?" She said as she looked at him now.

"Watching you… I mean, uh…" He face palmed and she giggled. He chuckled, "That was horrible."

"Yeah it was." She replied with a smile.

He put his hand out, "I'm Dante."

She shook his hand, "Zatanna."

Dante thought it was weird that he didn't copy her power or at least her memories. He shrugged the thought off and smiled at her, "That's a nice name."

"Thanks." She put the food on the counter so she can prep it for cooking, "Want to help?" She asked as she looked at him.

Dante shrugged and stood beside her, "Sure."

The two started working together to cook for themselves. They laughed and flirted while Alex and Robin watched.

"Look at the two love birds Robin. Don't they look nice?" He asked with a chuckle.

Robin smiled as he looked at the two, "Yeah."

Star City

September 12th, 2012 4:00 pm pst

Dante, Alex, and Madison watched Tyreese attend his first practice. Tyreese was doing good on the field minus the constant yelling from the coach for him and Jacob to stop fighting over little things. Madison was a bit worried because of Tyreese's temper. From what she heard from Black Canary, she was surprised Tyreese hasn't burned down the football field or the school yet.

"Hey Madison," Alex looked at her, "Did you hear about Dante's crush?" He asked with a grin.

Dante growled and punched Alex's arm, "Dude, not cool!"

Madison was curious, she smiled at Dante and raised a eyebrow, "Oh? Who is it?"

Dante glared at Alex, the glare was one of the glares where Dante was saying 'If you tell her anything I will kill you.' Alex shrugged it off and looked at Madison to see her reaction, "It's-"

"Black Canary!" Dante blurted out in a loud tone which got the attention of the cheerleaders nearby. Dante waved at them and they giggled and shook their heads at him.

Madison chuckled and thought it was her because he didn't want Alex to tell her, "Who is it?" She asked Alex after sitting in between the two so Dante wouldn't interrupt him.

Alex leaned in, "It's Zatanna." He whispered with a smirk as he looked at Dante's reaction. Dante looked as mad as Tyreese right now.

Madison wanted to frown but she faked a smile and looked at Alex, "That's nice."

Dante raised a eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

Madison felt a bit sad, she liked Dante. He was cute, smart, funny, and was nice to her. She sighed and was about to respond when Alex's phone ringed with a ring tone he thought he erased. Madison and Dante laughed at him while he picked up the phone.

"Get the team and meet me at the base. Now!" Batman said and then hanged up.

Alex thought it was nice of Batman to call but then frowned because that's all he said. He sighed and told Dante and Madison. Dante stood up and told the two to meet him in the alley where the zeta tube was at. They nodded and walked away, Dante walked down the bleachers and went onto the field. The coaching staff stopped him and told him he couldn't be on the field. Dante told them that he needed to give a message to Tyreese about his family. They let Dante through and he walked up to Tyreese.

"What's up Dante?" Tyreese asked as he looked down at him curiously.

"Ty, we need to go. We got THE call." Dante said as he leaned in so others couldn't hear.

Tyreese nodded, "I understand but I can't go. If I leave practice then-"

"I understand. I'll tell Batman." He patted Tyreese on the shoulder and smiled. Tyreese smiled at him and then Dante went to the alley.

Mount Justice

7:30 pm est

Dante, Alex and Madison were teleported inside of the base. They walked up to the super computer that Batman uses and awaited information on their next mission.

Batman's was focusing on the computer when he heard the kids come in from the zeta tube. He unplugged a device from the computer and turned around. He looked at the three and narrowed his eyes on Dante, "Where is Tyreese?"

Dante stepped up and cleared his throat, "He is at football practice. He couldn't leave because he is new to the team and it would look bad. I told him I would have a talk with you about it, we're having that talk now. As team leader, I decided that he can stay for practice." He gestured to himself, Alex and Madison, "The three of us should be able to handle the mission ourselves."

Batman tilt his head while Dante explained to him why Tyreese wasn't there. He thought it was not a good enough of a reason for Tyreese to not be here but he then thought that all heroes have personal lives.

Batman sighed, "Fine." He turned around and pressed some buttons on the computer, "The man you and Crow saved last week has dropped out of the presidential race due to the assassination attempt by Cheshire. The only top candidates for presidency is the President and…" He brought up a holo image of a bald man in a suit, "Lex Luthor." He said with disgust.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "Lex Luthor is running for president?"

Batman turned around and nodded, "Yes, initially, the President's top competition was the senator. But since he has dropped out, Lex Luthor is now on top."

"This can't be good." Alex chimed in.

"Indeed." He showed the team the device they retrieved from where Cheshire body was in the last mission, "This device has one single name on it." He brought up a hologram of a Asian man, "Moon Wan Young is a foreign diplomat from the newly unified Rhelasia. He is currently staying in a hotel in New York City with protection provided by the President. He is to give a speech tomorrow at the United Nations building in New York City regarding Rhelasia's position in the UN." He frowned, "If he dies on our soil, then we will be at war."

All three of the teams gulped when he said 'we will be at war.' Talk about pressure, Dante was a bit nervous, if they failed this mission then the country that he lives in will be at war.

"We will handle this Batman." Dante said with little confidence in his voice.

Batman nodded, "Suit up, the three of you are going to New York and are to protect the diplomat at all cost. Understood?"

Dante nodded, "Yes, sir."

Dante and Alex went to their rooms while Madison just stood there. Batman wondered why she was just standing there but he saw her shape shift into a costume. She turned her black hair with red highlights into a dirty blonde hair color. She had a domino mask form around her eyes, the clothes she wore to school quickly turned into a black outfit. On her chest was a symbol that had two people on it, painted purple side by side. As if it was making a double of itself.

Dante and Alex came back after they had put on their costumes. Batman looked at the three, gave Dante the coordinates to the hotel and then wished them luck. The three told the machine they wanted to go to New York City, the machine told them their names, their identification numbers and then the three disappeared.

New York City

8:15 pm est

Shadow, Crow and Clone appeared in a alleyway in NYC. It was loud nearby, "I hate ending up in a damn alley." Crow said as he looked around

"Where else would like to appear? In times square with a bunch of people looking at you come out of a phone booth?" Shadow asked as he got a bit annoyed.

Crow shrugged, "Just saying."

Clone rolled her eyes, "Would you two snap out of it, we need to get to that hotel."

Shadow nodded, "Right," He pressed a button on his glove and a holographic map appeared in front of the group. Crow and Clone moved closer to Shadow so they could see. Shadow zoomed in on where the hotel would be, "It's a couple of blocks away."

Crow nodded and took out his grappling gun, "Right, so we go on the roof again right?"

Shadow nodded and then looked at Clone, "Need a lift?"

Clone blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah." She said as she looked at Dante.

Dante looked at Crow, Crow grabbed her and used the grappling gun to get the two to the roof.

Once up there, Clone pushed Crow away, "Idiot."

Crow raised a eyebrow as he regained his balance, "What?"

Clone was about to say something when she saw Shadow come up the fire escape. "Come on." Shadow said as he started running towards the hotel, the other two followed him.

They were a couple of blocks away but they could see the huge hotel from where they were. Shadow easily jumped over rooftops while Crow had a bit of trouble but Clone didn't. A few minutes later the group was looking straight at the building from a building across the street.

"I don't suppose we just walk in the front entrance and say we're heroes to save a diplomat right?" Crow asked as he adjusted his mask and looked at the two.

Dante nodded, "We need to sneak in there. We're not well known so they might be suspicious of us."

"How do we convince the diplomat that we're here to help him?" Clone asked.

Shadow sighed, "I'm kind of hoping that Batman or somebody in the League gave him a heads up."

Crow crossed his fingers, "Hopefully."

Crow looked straight ahead and saw a figure on the rooftop, "You guys see that?" He asked as he looked at the two now.

Shadow and Clone looked but they didn't see nothing, "No." They both said in unison.

Crow narrowed his eyes on the rooftop, he wasn't seeing things, there was definitely somebody on the rooftop.

Shadow looked at Clone, "I know you can only shape shift into women but can you shape shift into someone that is older and taller then you?

Clone nodded, "Yeah, why?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

Shadow had a plan, he smiled and explained it to them. The three went down to ground level and hid behind a dumpster from the many New Yorkers on the sidewalk. Shadow looked at Clone and nodded, Clone shape shift into a woman agent with sunglasses, a suit and black hair.

She grew taller and looked at the two, "Good enough?"

Shadow nodded, "Perfect."

Clone grabbed the two by their backs and walked across the street with them, Shadow and Crow acted like they were in trouble and ashamed. The many people on the sidewalk looked at the two boys and laughed. They thought of them as teenage boys playing hero. Clone entered the building with the two, she had a badge on her suit form.

One of the guards looked at her and then the two boys, "What do we have here? Miss," He squinted his eyes as he looked at her badge and her id card next to it, "Mayfield."

She pushed Shadow and Crow towards the big security guard, "I found these two in the alleyway nearby trying to find a way to sneak inside of the building. I was just going to go into the managers office and call their parents."

The security guard observed the three of them and then let the two go through. Clone grabbed them by their backs again and led them towards the managers office. In the room was a bunch of security details, the manager was complaining to them about the dirt they were carrying on their shoes which was getting on the carpet. Crow gulped as they passed by the many guards and they all looked at him as if he was crazy. The room was well lit with red carpets, and columns everywhere. The hotel seemed new but felt old. Clone sneaked the two boys into the elevator when nobody was looking and pressed the button for the elevator to go up. The doors closed and Clone returned back to her normal self.

She gave the two boys a thumbs up, "Piece of cake."

"Good job." Crow praised.

Shadow nodded, "Indeed." He looked at his holo map and looked at the two while pointing on a red dot, "He's on the top floor."

"A whole floor for him to stay on? I think I might have to change my profession." Crow said as he readjusted his gloves.

Clone smacked him behind his head and Crow glared at her, "What was that for?"

"Focus guys!" Shadow said as he took out his bow and arrow, "We're here."

The elevator stopped and the group was greeted with a bunch of security guards pointing guns at them. All three of them gulped, Shadow tried to figure out how they knew they were coming. Did they trip a alarm? Did Clone not convince the guards downstairs? Did they see her smuggle the two boys into the elevator?

"Put the guns down boys. They're here to help." A Asian man behind the group of guards said in his accent.

The guards put their guns down and looked at the three, they made room for the three to walk through. The team walked past the guards and stood in front of Moon Wan Young.

"Of all the people in the Justice League, they send children."

"I assure you sir, we can get the job done. We will protect you with out lives."

"So you say," He turned around and walked away with a gesture for them to follow, "Follow me."

The team followed the man. Shadow and Crow observed their surroundings while Clone observed the guards watching them. She thought that one of these people can be the assassin. The team stopped in front of a double door.

Moon Wan Young looked at the three, "Only one of you may step inside. Which one of you is the leader?"

Shadow stepped up, "I am sir, but is it necessary to separate us? We work better as a team, together."

Moon Wan shrugged, "One or none. You choose."

Shadow raised a eyebrow, why was this guy not being cooperative? Does he not care about his life? Does he not trust the team tasked with protecting him?

Shadow shrugged, turned around and looked at the team, "Stay here and be on the lookout." Crow and Clone nodded, they walked away and started observing their surroundings.

Moon Wan opened the double doors and gestured Shadow to come inside. Shadow entered the large room and saw a desk all the way at the end. The windows had no drapes on them, Shadow thought it was weird because they would usually be drapes to cover the room from being seen outside. This whole entire thing seemed suspicious to Shadow.

Moon Wan sat at his desk and took out a bottle of alcohol, he poured some into his cup and looked at Shadow, "Want some?"

Shadow raised a eyebrow, he wanted to tell him he was 16 but maybe things were different in his country. Shadow shook his head and with his hand, gestured no, "No, thank you."

Moon Wan shrugged and drank his drink. He made some funny noises with his throat and then put the cup down, it was now empty.

"Are you alright sir? You don't seem to care about your life right now."

"How do you mean?"

"You're drinking alcohol when your life is danger, you need to be alert. You don't have no drapes on those giant windows, you don't want my team with me in this room. What's wrong?"

"More then you can simply comprehend."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Moon Wan stood up, "I have been through many things boy." He started pacing back and forth, "I haven't always been a foreign diplomat." Shadow then noticed he didn't have much of accent. It's as if he can speak perfect English, he must have been a Rhelasian spy or something.

"You were a spy."

Moon Wan nodded, "For North Rhelasia, before the unification. I've done many terrible things for my people. I've done bad things to your people and mine. It's about time I pay the price… For my country."

"What is that speech tomorrow going to be about?"

When Moon Wan was about to say something, a man in a purple and black suit dropped down behind Moon Wan, he had a black spider on his forehead and golden eye pieces. He snapped Moon Wan Young's neck and tilt his head at Shadow.

"Some job you did."

"Who are you?" Shadow said as he cocked back a arrow.

"Black Spider." He extended his arm and a blast of webbing came out of his wrists which caught Shadow. Shadow tried escaping but once he did the man escaped. Shadow scanned the room and saw that the man came from a air duct, he saw the lid on it was webbed next to the entry. Shadow cursed to himself silently.

Guards entered the room and pointed their guns at Shadow as they saw him next to the dead body. Shadow's eyes widened and he raised his hands.

Clone and Crow entered the room, Clone covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Shadow next to Moon Wan Young's dead body. Crow was surprised to see Shadow next to a dead body but he knew he couldn't have done it.

The guards walked up to Shadow and hand cuffed him. Shadow looked at Crow and Clone as he was being dragged out of the room, "Purple and black suit, black spider on his head." He was farther away from the two, "He's still in the building!" He shouted to the two.

Crow looked at Clone, "How many copies of yourself can you make?"

"Five, why?"

"We're going to need them."

Shadow managed to tell the guards to give his friends a chance to find the true killer. They gave him a hour, he just hoped Black Spider hadn't left the building already. Crow had Clone make five of herself. One in the lobby, one on the roof, one on the floor where Moon Wan was killed and the other as back up for the one on the roof. Clone was able to telepathically communicate with her clones. None of her clones were able to find Black Spider, she reported it to Crow. Crow was a bit furious but calmed down, they didn't have much time to find Black Spider. They had already spent a half hour searching the building.

One of Clone's clones was in the room where Moon Wan was killed. She looked at the desk, where Moon Wan's dead body was, she then looked up and saw a man in a purple suit. He jumped down and killed it her but all it did was made her poof away. Before the clone died, it sent a telepathic message to Clone that he was in the same room.

Crow raised a eyebrow when Clone gave him the message, "Why would he stay in that room? How did we not see him when we left?"

"It'd be the last place we checked. Besides, my clone told me that he was sticking to the ceiling of the room. He'd wait for all of us to leave and then escape but all we saw was the air duct so we automatically assumed that he left. In reality he was waiting, but when he saw my clone he had to stay a little longer." Clone explained.

"He really is a spider." Crow muttered, he then started running, "Come on! Send your clones to the room."

Clone nodded and sent the message. A few seconds later the clones, Crow and Clone arrived in the room.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Crow said as he banged on the table.

"No he's not!" She grabbed his hand, "I left one clone on the roof, it's currently fighting him. We need to hurry!" The two and the clones ran upstairs.

Black Spider was still fighting the clone and once the group got up there the clone disappeared. Black Spider cursed under his breath.

"Give up! You're out numbered." Clone said as her clones circled around Black Spider.

Black Spider looked around and saw all of the clones. One was kind of hard but three, plus the original and the boy was a bit too much. He was going to go down fighting though. Black Spider extended both of his arms and webbing shot out of his wrist and onto two clones. Crow and Clone charged towards him, he threw one of Clone's clones at Crow which made him fall down but the clone disappeared. Clone threw a barrage of punches at Black Spiders face, he got hit by the first one but dodge the others, he blocked the last one with his hand, grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

Crow ran up to Black Spider who had his back turned, he kicked Black Spider on the back and Clone grabbed his leg to trip him. She stood up and got into a fighting stance. Black Spider hopped up, and charged at the two. He blocked Crow's kick and threw him into Clone. Clone got up and threw a punch to Black Spider's face, he blocked it but she used her knee to get him in the gut. He doubled over, she kicked him in the face and he stumbled back. Crow ran up to Black Spider, jumped in the air and punched him in the face. Black Spider stumbled back, without him seeing Clone made another clone which hugged Black Spider from behind and grabbed his wrist. The clone made the webbing trap the two in it. Black Spider was now standing by himself once the clone disappeared in his own webbing hopping away from Clone and Crow. The two ran towards him and stood in front of him. The two charged at him and the two both punched him in the face.

Black Spider laid on the ground knocked out and tied up due to his webbing. Clone and Crow gave each other a high five and smiled as they looked down at him. Clone had her clones carry Black Spider's body to down the stairs, to the elevator, and then the lobby. Shadow looked at the two and smiled, he knew the two could do it. He then remembered that they failed their mission and they weren't going to hear the end of it from Batman. The guards took Black Spider into custody and set Shadow free. Shadow told Clone and Crow how proud he was of them working together after they told him the story and Crow exaggerated it a little. The three left the building and went back to the alley. They went through the zeta tube and made it back to the base.

Mount Justice

11:30 pm est

The team made it back to the base and saw Batman glaring at them. Alex gulped while Dante stepped forward and told the two that he would take the blame. Madison wished him luck and Alex patted his back. The three now stood in front of Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes on Dante, "What happened out there?"

Dante sighed and locked his hands behind his back and he explained everything that had happened during the mission.

"You do realize you failed this mission."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Batman, I would like to take responsibility for this failure. I should have been more assertive when Moon Wan told me he only wanted one of us in the room. All of us could have watched his back and prevented his death and we could have seen the surprise attack from Black Spider." Dante explained as he stared at Batman.

Batman walked up to Dante and put a hand on his shoulder, Alex watched on and was a bit jealous, Dante was getting more attention from Batman then he was. "It takes a true leader to take responsibility for the failure of a mission. I'm proud that you have become a good leader in such good time." He then narrowed his eyes once again, "However, the consequences of your actions are great. We should be at war right now…But we're not."

The group raised a eyebrow, "How so?" Alex asked.

Batman walked back to his computer and started typing, a video file appeared on the big screen with Lex Luthor's face. "Even though you caught the assassin, Rhelasia was still mad." He sighed, "Lex Luthor however, took advantage of the situation."

"How" Dante asked.

"Watch." Batman instructed as he started the video file.

"My fellow Americans, it saddens me to say that we have lost such a important person on the President's watch. Moon Wan Young, a diplomat from the now unified Rhelasia has been killed today by a assassin from the League Of Shadows. Your President failed to keep this man safe and because of that we were going to war. Fret not my fellow Americans, I have ended these war talk with my friends in Rhelasia. We have talked things out and we are not in danger. No war is going to happen anytime soon. We have talked and decided that the United States isn't their enemy. The League of Shadows is and I will do everything in my power to find and stop these assassins from ever harming one more soul in this country. Think about this my people, your current President failed to protect someone important, your President failed to keep the peace with Rhelasia while I did his work for him. Is that really the kind of man you want running your country? Would you feel safe at night with that man running this country? If he can't protect others what makes you think he can protect you? If I was your President, none of this would happen. Vote for Luthor for a better Future." The video ended with reporters asking Luthor questions and the video stopped with him having a huge smirk on his face.

"So all of this is to make Luthor President? Cheshire attacks the Senator, he gets scared and drops out. Luthor moves to number two and then this happens to make him look better. He's working with the League of Shadows isn't he?" Dante said as he looked at Batman seriously.

"Apparently." Batman replied as he looked at Dante.

"We have to do something. Can't we do something? Tell the country how Luthor really is?"

Batman shook his head, "It would be impossible. He has made such a positive image in front of the people that no one would believe it."

"So we're just going to stand here and watch Luthor slither his way into being President?" Dante asked in a loud tone.

"No."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm working on it."

Infinity Island

12:00 am

Ra's Al Ghul walked into a dark room. He stood on a pedestal and lights went on in the room, their were television monitors surrounding the pedestal. The monitors showed 6 faces, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Brain, Klarion and Ocean Master.

"You have something to report Ra's?" Lex asked.

"I do. I'd like to introduce you to the end of that team of young heroes that have been a constant nuisance in our plans." He smiled, turned around and gestured for somebody to come over.

A boy 16 year old boy with a black mask with a white skull on it, a black ninja costume that is a custom to League of Shadow members and a sword next to his waist. He stood tall but was a bit shorter then Ra's. He stood beside Ra's and had his hands behind his back.

"Who is this?" Vandal Savage asked.

"My son, Nightmare." Ra's said with a proud smile as he wrapped his arm over Nightmare's shoulder.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Nightmare attacks a team member and Magma goes on a mission with Superboy.

I think most of you would have a problem with Nightmare being the son of Ra's Al Ghul, I will explain it in the next episode.

Read & Review!


	3. Episode 3: Nightmare Strikes

Just a heads up, this chapter is probably going to be the most violent one. It's the introduction of Nightmare and he does some violent stuff so be warned lol. Read & Review!

* * *

Star City

September 14th, 2012 8:00 pm pst

A roaring crowd echoed in the Star City High football field. Dante and Madison decided to watch Tyreese play his first football game. They cheered as he entered the field and started playing. Tyreese was excited, the crowd cheering, the look on the faces of his opponents. Nothing was better then this for him, he had his friends watching -minus Alex- he was going to put on a show for the fans and the scouts. Even if he is a second string middle linebacker, he can still become a star. Tyreese watched as the captain of the defense and also the star middle linebacker was shouting for the defense to adjust perfectly for the next play.

Tyreese was slightly amazed at his leadership skills, something he lacked but planned on getting better on if he wanted to play in college. Tyreese thought he could at least learn from this guy since they were both going to graduate soon. They became quick friends during his football practice and they were both delighted to be on the same field with each other. Tyreese would express his concerns about Jacob -the quaterback- James who was African American as well told him to ignore the guy and try to get along for the benefit of the team. Tyreese reluctantly promised James that he would do it but it didn't mean he wouldn't keep a close eye on him. Tyreese didn't want him bullying anybody.

Madison sat close to Dante during the game and tried to get to know him more better. She attempted to flirt with him but he ignored it and paid attention to the game. She sighed, she guessed that he was really into Zatanna but she wasn't going to give up on him.

Madison looked around and wondered where Alex was, she looked at Dante and raised a eyebrow, "Where's Alex?"

Dante stopped looking at the game on the field and turned his attention to Madison. He shrugged, "I don't know, he said he was going to come. He's probably back at the base pissed."

"Pissed? Why?"

Dante sighed, "He told me that he was kind of mad at Batman. He said Batman acknowledges me more then he does Alex and he's not even my mentor. I guess if he isn't here then he is blowing off steam somewhere."

"Where?" Madison muttered the question as she turned her attention back to the game where Tyreese had just landed a huge tackle on a running back from the other team. The crowd cheered and started chanting something she couldn't understand.

Gotham City

11:00 pm est

Alex was in his room in the apartment he lived in with his adoptive father. He laid on his bed and stared at the wall contemplating why Batman didn't like him or why he made him join a team where he is the weakest link. Dante got his cool powers, Madison has her fighting skills and her powers and Tyreese has his strength and his powers -which Alex hardly knows about-. He sighed as he sat up from his bed and stared at a poster that he has of Batman and Robin. He wondered why Batman wouldn't treat him like Robin or at least something close to that. Is Batman usually this distant with everyone except Robin?

He got up from his bed and walked over to his book bag. He unzipped it and dug inside for his costume, he took it out of his bag and placed it on his bed. He looked down and stared at it, he asked himself why was he a hero when he is simply a fan boy. He decided he need to clear his mind and relief some stress. He put the costume on and walked out of his room. He walked over to the living room where he heard the TV was on. He saw a Caucasian man sitting on a recliner watching baseball.

He walked over to the man and looked down at him, "I'm going on patrol Frank."

Frank raised a eyebrow, he was in his early forties and worked in the Wayne Tech division of Wayne Enterprises. He had nicely cut brown hair with brown eyes. "Is that wise? It's kind of late."

Alex shrugged, "So? That's when things happen in this city."

Frank nodded, "True, but you sure you don't want to take a break today?"

Alex sighed and nodded rapidly, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Frank sighed and frowned slightly, "Alright, be careful."

Alex smiled and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder, "Thank you for caring."

Frank smiled and looked up, "Don't just thank me. Thank Batman for sending you to me."

Alex frowned and looked away as he remembered Batman was the reason he had a home and why he wasn't getting beat up constantly in the worse foster home in Gotham. He sighed and nodded, he walked away and thought of how many good things Batman has done for him. Even when he is not training him. He gave him a new suit, some equipment, a home with a very nice man. He walked over to his room and hopped onto the fire escape. From there he used his grappling gun and zipped to the rooftop of a nearby building.

Once on the rooftop he started running rooftop to rooftop. He stopped as he heard police and ambulance sirens nearby. He bit his lower lip and thought about pursuing it but he knew Batman would go after that one. He didn't exactly feel like being face to face with Batman right now.

Alex's ears perked when he heard people cheering nearby. He raised a eyebrow and started running towards the noise. Once he got to the source of the noise he looked down from the rooftop and saw people crowded around two people fighting. The crowd wasn't that big, Alex estimated it was about ten people including the two in the middle fighting. Alex found nothing illegal about it until he saw a woman in a pink dress being dragged towards the group of men.

One of the men in the middle stopped fighting and started shouting at the man dragging the girl towards the group. It seemed like the man knew the girl and Alex determined that he was fighting for the girl. Alex grinded his teeth and jumped down to the fire escape and started making his way down it towards the street. Once he was in the alley he walked towards the commotion and hid behind a dumpster. He peaked his head out slightly to watch the scene. The cheering grew louder as the girl was thrown into the middle and the man was getting beaten. The girl was frightened and crying as she crawled over to her boyfriend and tried waking him up from his unconsciousness.

Alex growled and threw some smoke pellets at the group. Everyone looked down as the smoke came out of the pellet. There was a lot of coughing, Alex took this opportunity to turn on his thermo vision on his mask and run up to the group. Alex noticed that all of the men were taller then him but he didn't care.

He took out a stick from each side of his costume and pressed a button which electrified them. He hit one thug on the leg with one stick which made the thug feel a jolt and he kneeled down. Alex finished him with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face which made the thug become unconscious. He made his way through the crowd and hit each and everyone of them with the sticks on their knees which made them kneel to the ground. He then ran past them all over again and finished them off with a hit to their faces with his sticks.

Once the smoke cleared up, all of the thugs were on the ground groaning in pain. Alex walked over to the two and told them it was safe. They quickly thanked him and the girl helped her boyfriend up. They gasped as they saw more thugs heading towards them. Alex told them to leave and he turned around and stared at the thugs.

All of the thugs looked at the ones on the floor and raised a eyebrow as they tried to figure out how a little kid was able to take on ten of their people. Now there was ten more thugs in front of Alex, he was slightly scared because he lost his element of surprise. He got ready for a fight as the thugs circled around him and grinned as they looked down at him.

Alex exhaled and combined the two sticks to make a staff. He got into position and gestured for them to come and fight him. One ran towards him, Alex had the tip of the staff hit the man in the stomach and it shocked him slightly. One thug punched Alex in the face which made him stumble back but he regained his composure and swept the man off his feet with the staff and he shocked him as he had the staff touch him while he was on the ground. One of the men was behind Alex, the man picked Alex up and bear hugged him from behind.

Alex winced as the bigger man squeezed the air out of him. Alex used the back of his head to smash into the mans nose a couple of times which made him drop Alex. Alex took the opportunity to take his staff and swing it at the man's face. The man stumbled back and held his bleeding nose. Alex pressed a button and touched the man with his staff which sent a surge of electricity into the man which made him fall to the ground.

Alex panted as the remaining seven laughed at him. That bear hug took a toll on his body but he didn't have enough time to recover thanks to the two thugs running towards his sides. They both aimed to punch him in the face from both sides, he stepped back as they threw their punches and they punched each other. Alex swung his staff and hit the legs of both men which made them kneel to the ground and he finished them off with a swing to each of their faces.

The remaining five now circled him as he looked at each and everyone of them with a glare. Alex then heard a woosh sound next to his ears and he saw a thug in front of him grabbing his chest as it bled. Alex raised a eyebrow and saw shruiken stars stuck to the mans chest. The man stumbled back and a kunai hit him in the middle of his forehead. The man quickly fell and the others gasped and looked around on the rooftops shouting Batman's name but Alex knew it wasn't Batman. He wouldn't kill these thugs, it was someone else.

A black figure jumped down and sliced a man in half. Alex's eyes widened as he walked backwards and watched, terrified about what he had just seen. His body touched the wall and he saw a man a bit taller then he was with a black ninja outfit on and a white skull on his mask. He watched as the man sliced up the remaining thugs with ease. The ninja wiped the blood off his sword and started walking towards Alex.

Alex placed the staff in between himself and the ninja. The ninja had his sword clash with the staff and he tilted his head, "You're the detective's new protégé?" He chuckled, "Pathetic. You can't even handle ten thugs."

Alex raised a eyebrow. How does he know who I am? He asked himself. "Who the hell are you?!" Alex asked in a loud tone.

"I'm your demise." The man had his sword move Alex staff out the way with ease and he kicked Alex in the chest which had the air taken out of him. He then grabbed Alex's arm and he threw him towards a nearby wall.

Alex winced as he hit the wall, once he opened his eyes the ninja was gone. He heard wooshing sounds again and saw shurikens and kunais heading towards him. He jumped out of the way and landed on the floor as the weapons bounced off the wall. He started crawling towards his staff as the ninja chuckled in the shadows.

"The name is Nightmare and it's the last name you're going to remember when you're dead!"

Nightmare landed on his feet in front of Alex who was close to the staff. Nightmare kicked him in the face which made Alex bleed out of his mouth and his head laid on the floor.

Nightmare placed his sword on his shoulder and looked down at Alex, "I'm surprised you made it this far into your 'hero' career. I honestly don't see talent in you, your fighting style is mediocre at best. I can see you dispatching petty thugs but that's all. You should quit while you're ahead. But then again, you're going to die right now." He started slashing at Alex's back which made Alex scream in pain.

Nightmare stopped after a while and wiped the blood of his sword again, "Don't scream, it's just going to make it worse for you. I've taken more pain then that." He said as he remembered the brutal training sessions Ra's Al Ghul put him through. He hardly felt any pain now thanks to his Master/Father.

Nightmare remembered that it was in these very streets of Gotham that he had met Ra's when he was five. His father had died in a factory accident caused by one of Batman's villains and his mother was a drug abuser after that. His mother had died when he was five from a drug overdose, he watched it happen and he didn't know what to do so he went outside for help. The help was too late and he was now a orphan.

A couple of months later as a mute orphan boy he was constantly bullied by others in the home. He constantly roamed the streets of Gotham to pick pocket people for money so he can buy food for himself since he wasn't being properly fed in the foster home. He came upon Ra's who until this day Nightmare has no idea why he was there. He pick pocketed the older gentleman but was quickly caught after a chase. Ra's saw how intelligent the little boy was even though he was a mute. He took the boy back to his home and raised him as one of his own.

Throughout the next eleven years, Nightmare endured intense training and gained the respect of others in the League of Shadows. Ra's taught him as much as he could in academics, martial arts, swordsmanship and how to stick to the shadows and assassinate those unfortunate to come across the League of Shadows. Nightmare, now a experienced assassin is now working under the Light instead of just his father and he is proud to do anything he can for his father and his cause.

"W-Why?" Alex asked as he tried crawling away from Nightmare.

Nightmare tilted his head, "Why not? You and your mentor deserve the punishment the League has in stored for you. Thankfully, I have been tasked with killing you and the boy wonder." He chuckled, "What kind of bird are you?" He asked as he started walking towards him. He then noticed Alex's mask, "A crow huh? Ironic isn't it? The Crow symbolizes Death and misfortune." He started tapping his head, "I wonder if Batman chose that name for you. Or was it you?" He shrugged, "Either way, you're having a very bad day."

Nightmare raised his sword and was about to deliver the death blow when a batarang clashed against his sword and threw him slightly off balance. He growled and saw Batman on rooftop nearby glaring at him.

Nightmare sighed, "I guess fortune is with you today. Maybe next time you can do better." He reached into his pocket and threw a smoke pellet to escape. Alex watched as Batman approached him, he then passed out.

Mount Justice

12:00 am est

"Where is he?" Dante asked as he, Tyreese and Madison entered the base via the zeta tubes.

Batman looked at the group, "He's in the infirmary resting."

Dante ran to the infirmary as Madison and Tyreese hanged back. Madison looked at Batman, "What happened?!"

Batman stared at her, "He was attacked by a member from the League of Shadows."

"Do you have a name?" Tyreese asked as he pounded his fist into his hand.

Batman shook his head and narrowed his eyes on Tyreese, "No. I'm waiting until Crow wakes up."

"We have to do something! They can't just attack him like that." Tyreese argued.

"They can and they will again."

Tyreese glared at Batman, "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Batman sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm working on it."

"You-" Tyreese was interrupted by Batman, "Relax, I understand you're worried about him. Doesn't mean you should lose your temper and do things that you will regret later on."

Tyreese sighed and calmed down as he thought Batman was right. If he lost his cool then he would have been out in Gotham causing mayhem in order to find this guy that attacked his friend. He walked away towards his room and Madison did the same.

Dante entered the infirmary and saw Alex laying on the bed they had there. He was hooked up to iv's and the monitor was beeping normally which made Dante worry less. He walked up to Alex and noticed the bruises on his face and the bandages that covered his back and arms. Dante frowned and wished he was there to help out his friend. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Batman and Robin looking at him.

Batman walked up to Dante and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, he will be fine."

Dante nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you're right."

Robin smiled, "Head to bed."

Dante nodded once again and headed to his room. Alex peeked to see who was in the room, he saw Robin and Batman talking. He gulped and quickly closed his eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Batman said as he turned his attention to Alex.

Alex sighed, "How did you know?"

Robin chuckled, "He knows everything."

Alex rolled his eyes and looked away, "I've heard that before." He said as he turned his attention to Robin.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes on Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and remembered every detail. He then explained everything from the girl and the boyfriend to the twenty thugs he had to fight -even though he over exaggerated on the details-. He then paused and told them about Nightmare and the things he said about the three.

Batman growled, "Ra's…" he said with a disgusted tone.

"Now he's going to attack all three of us?" Robin chimed in as he looked at Batman.

Batman placed his hand on his chin, "No, there is more to it then that. It always is with him."

"Could it be connected to the Light?" Robin asked.

"The Light?" Alex asked as he was obviously confused.

Robin nodded, "The Light is a group of villains that do things for their own benefit. They have hidden agendas and they control multiple organizations and even countries. They also tell other villains what to do and how to do it."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So you think Ra's and the League of Shadows are part of The Light?" Alex asked as he sat up on his bed and winced.

"Yes." Batman replied as he looked down at him, "They're most likely involved with these assassination attempts so Luthor can become President."

"And if that happens, who knows what he might do to citizens or even the League." Robin added.

Alex scratched his head, "Damn…" He frowned, "I should just quit being a hero. I'm not cut out for it," He remembered everything Nightmare told him, "He was right…" He muttered as he looked down at his bruises and cuts.

Robin frowned and looked at Batman, Batman looked at Robin and nodded. "Stop thinking like that." Batman said as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "You learn from this and you become better."

Alex looked up and raised a eyebrow, "How?" He looked away and bit his lower lip, "You don't even like me and you won't ever train me."

Batman frowned and sighed, "Ok, when you recover you will start training with us."

Alex's eyes widened and he had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the two rapidly, "Really?!" He fist pumped, "Yes!" he winced but continued to fist pump.

Robin chuckled and Alex looked at the two seriously this time, "I want to become better then him. I want to be prepared next time." He said as he smiled at the two, Batman and Robin nodded.

Mount Justice

September 16th, 2012 6:00 pm est

Dante was rolling Alex on a wheelchair he clearly didn't need but thought it was fun for them to roll around the base with it. They each took turns and passed various members from the team. They tried catching up to Kid Flash but even when he tries running slow he runs fast. They tried crashing the wheel chair into Superboy but all that did was get a weird stare from him. Miss Martian would play along but then stopped when she went to hang out with Superboy.

Artemis now stood in front of the boys out of her costume with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She folded her arms and shook her head in disappointment, "Is this seriously what you do on your spare time?"

Dante stopped and looked at her, "Yes, got a problem?" He asked as he folded his arms and looked just like she did.

Alex looked at the two and noticed something weird, "You two like each other."

They both glared at him, "Do not!" They shouted at the same time.

Artemis scoffed, "Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Dante nodded, "And I-" he was interrupted by Artemis, "Have nothing. You haven't even asked Zatanna out."

Dante turned his glare to Artemis, "Hey! And wait, how do you know about that?"

Artemis waved her finger and sucked her teeth, "Hello! We're friends, I knew her way before you did. Of course she tells me these things."

The two glared at each other and Alex snapped his fingers, "Now I got it, you two have like a sibling rivalry."

They both looked confused as they looked at him, "Huh?" they both said.

Alex cleared his throat, "You two are constantly competing with each other in archery and all that other jazz. The only reasonable explanation is either you like each other," He was cut off by their growling, "Or, you two think that you are fighting for Green Arrow's affection."

Dante shook his head, "You're totally wrong dude." Artemis nodded in agreement, "Yeah, plus, it isn't a fight if he can't beat me." She said with a grin.

Dante glared at her, "Can too! You just caught me by surprise last time."

Artemis chuckled, "You want to go at it again?" She asked as she cracked her neck and cracked her knuckles.

Dante nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

Robin stepped in next to Alex's wheelchair and looked at Artemis and Dante arguing, "What did I miss?"

"Those two arguing about who is better." He chuckled, "It's stupid."

Robin shook his head, "Not really. I think Dante is the closest thing she has to a relative right now. Especially since…" He then stopped as he thought about it.

"Especially since what?" Alex asked a she looked up at him.

Robin shook his head again and waved his hands no, "It's nothing. But yeah, Dante doesn't have a sibling and Artemis… Doesn't have a brother so maybe this is how they bond."

Alex shrugged, "I guess."

The four then heard Batman on the intercom, "I need Superboy and Magma to report to me near the zeta tubes."

Tyreese ran past the four on his way to the zeta tubes. Dante and Artemis argued their way towards the training room so they can challenge each other yet again. Alex stood up and stretched, "I wonder what's going on."

Robin shrugged, "Nothing big, well, it probably is big."

"How do you mean?" Alex asked as he looked at Robin.

Robin smiled, "It means there is a big villain on the loose and Batman needs the two biggest guys from both teams."

Tyreese was standing in front of Batman and was waiting for Superboy -whom he hasn't met yet-. Superboy walked over and glanced at Tyreese before standing beside him and looking at Batman now.

Batman had a holo image popped up of a big monster with red hair, sharp teeth and greenish-brown color skin. Tyreese looked disgusted as he saw the man's skin cracked in places which showed red muscles underneath. Superboy folded his arms and awaited Batman's instructions.

"Since Magma is new," He pointed to the holo image, "This is Mammoth. He is currently in Belle Reve parish, Louisiana."

Magma raised a eyebrow, "What's he doing there?"

"His sister is in Belle Reve." Superboy responded, "He's most likely over there to break her free."

Batman nodded, "Precisely."

"So what's the mission?" Magma asked as he looked back at Batman.

"You two are to stop him from causing anymore mayhem and he is not to reach that prison." Batman instructed.

Superboy nodded, "Alright." He looked at Magma, "You ready?"

Magma nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Superboy, you take the lead on this."

Superboy nodded and walked towards the zeta tube and entered.

"Be careful Magma. Mammoth is dangerous." Batman warned. Magma nodded once again and entered the zeta tube as well.

Belle Reve Parish, Louisiana

5:30 pm cst

Magma appeared in a alley and scanned the area for Superboy. He then saw Superboy ahead of him peeking to see from a corner of a building to see where Mammoth was. Superboy had short black hair and a long sleeve shirt with a red S on his chest. He had fingerless gloves on and he gestured Magma to come closer.

Tyreese thought it would be time to try and get to know Superboy, "I'm Tyreese Young by the way."

Superboy turned around and looked at Tyreese's extended hand for a handshake, "I'm Conner." He shook Tyreese's hand. He then raised a eyebrow, "Why do they call you Magma?"

Tyreese activated his magma armor which covered his whole body. He smiled as Conner looked slightly amazed.

"Right." Superboy retorted, "Neat trick." He then spotted Mammoth flinging cars at police men.

Superboy started running and Magma followed him. Superboy stopped a car from hitting a nearby police man and Magma had a wall made up from the ground protect the remaining policeman. Superboy told them to leave that he and Magma would take care of it. They all nodded and started running away as Mammoth grinned as he saw Superboy.

"You brought a friend." Mammoth said as he looked at Magma.

Magma had Mammoth's feet encased with rock and Superboy ran towards Mammoth. He threw a barrage of punches but on the last one Mammoth grabbed his head and threw him into a nearby building. The glass shattered as Superboy entered the building and his back hit the wall.

Mammoth punched the rock that was encasing his feet and he ran towards Magma. Magma extended his arms and had fire shoot out of his hands and towards Mammoth. Mammoth extended his arms and used it to shield himself from the fire. Magma was amazed that the fire didn't affect him, Mammoth was now in front of him and he punched Magma in the face which hurled him into a car and then another. Superboy roared as he jumped in the air and punched Mammoth in the face which had him go through a wall.

Superboy quickly ran over to Magma to check on him. Magma slowly got up and chuckled, "This is fun." Superboy raised a eyebrow as it seemed that Magma was only slightly hurt, he smiled but it quickly went away when he heard Mammoth roar.

"Is he usually this cranky?" Magma asked with a smile.

"Yes." Superboy started running towards Mammoth but was swatted away and his back hit a pole which made it break in half.

Magma had fireballs appear in his hand and he started hurling them towards Mammoth. One of the fireballs hit him in the face which made him roar. He rubbed his face and Magma smirked, "See how you like this." He had fire come out from under his feet and he started levitating. He then flew towards Mammoth with amazing speed, picked him up and threw him into a empty bus which made it bend in half. Magma then threw a barrage of fireballs towards Mammoth while Superboy recuperated and stood below him.

Magma stopped once Mammoth roared, "Oh no…" Magma said as he heard the roar.

Mammoth then leaped into the air and grabbed Magma, he then slammed him into the ground which made Magma scream in pain. Superboy while Mammoth was standing up threw multiple punches to his sides and his face. Mammoth grabbed his head again and slammed it to the ground three times, he then threw him away.

Magma slowly stood up and levitated to the air again. He had rock form in his hand and he had fire surround it. It turned into magma and he threw a barrage of them at Mammoth. Mammoth stumbled back as he blocked them, Superboy ran towards Mammoth and threw punch after punch and ended it with a uppercut which made Mammoth fall to the ground.

Magma descended to the ground and stood beside Superboy, "Is that it?"

"It never is." Superboy said as he saw Mammoth stand up.

"What the hell do we have to do to stop this guy?" Magma asked as he ascended once again into the air.

"We slow him down."

Magma nodded and as Mammoth had both hands and knees on the ground. Magma had rocks encase his arms and knees to the ground. Mammoth struggled to get out of it while Superboy wailed on him with punches. Superboy panted as Mammoth was taking shot after shot, he was dazed though. Superboy punched him a couple of more times and Mammoth laid on the ground unconscious.

Magma sighed in relief as he descended and smiled at Superboy, "About time."

Superboy nodded, "Help me get him to Belle Reve."

Magma acknowledged and helped Superboy take Mammoth to Belle Reve. Magma and Superboy made it back to the base afterwards and Magma thanked Batman for the mission. He realized Batman gave him that mission so he can spend time with someone who is somewhat like him and so that he can release his built up anger from the attack on Alex on Mammoth. Magma found out from Superboy that he is like the brother of Superman so Magma told him the story of how he met Superman. The two joked about Superman a little and then went to their rooms to sleep and rest.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Crow trains with Batman and Robin and helps put down one of the Bats villains. Sportsmaster visits Belle Reve but it isn't a friendly one.

Read & Review!


	4. Episode 4: Prison Break

Author's note: I got to get something off my chest. I seriously did not like the Joker from this show, he didn't look like his usual self and his voice was not so good. So for this show, I'm having the Mark Hamill Joker from the Batman animated tv show. He's my favorite Joker of all time. Also, thank you Strike OOO for your reviews and support. I don't think I have seen that Legion of Superhero show you are referring too but ok lol. Tell your friends about this story, the more the merrier. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Gotham City

September 19th, 2012 10:00pm est

Alex fell on the ground and winced, he looked up at Robin and rubbed the back of his head, "Nice move, you should teach it too me."

"It's way too advanced for you." Robin said with a friendly smirk.

"Come on." Alex pleaded as Robin helped him up.

The two smiled and went at it again, Alex had improved slightly since he started training with Batman and Robin. Alex recovered from his injuries a few days ago and since then, he has been training with the two he admires the most. Alex felt like a annoying fan boy when he kept asking the two questions though Robin was the only one responding. Whenever Alex asked Batman something Batman would go to his computer and just check for anything suspicious. Alex sighed and felt like the son Batman never wanted. He shrugged the thoughts off and was at least happy to finally train with Batman.

Before he was just training with Robin at the base, he taught Alex how to use a staff and the sticks he was given. Batman taught him how to be stealth like and how to use his equipment properly. Alex was amazed when he saw the interior of the Batcave for the first time. Though it was so dark, it was way bigger then he'd ever imagined. He saw the Batmobile, the Batjet, and the Batsub. Alex eyes sparkled when he saw the Batmobile for the first time ever, he couldn't wait to get inside of it and fight crime with his idols. His dream was about to come true when he heard a alarm from the computer go off.

Batman ran to his computer and saw down on the leather chair. Robin stood beside him to see what was going on. Alex slowly walked over to the large computer screen and saw a familiar face on it. It was the Joker.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he stood on the other side of Batman.

"Joker is in a van full of his laughing gas and it's spreading through each street he passes by." Batman responded as he punched in a few keys. He typed some more and a red dot appeared on a virtual map of Gotham City. "I got the coordinates, let's go." Batman spun the chair around and started running towards the Batmobile and Robin followed.

Alex slowly walked towards the two and scratched his head, "Does the Batmobile have room for three?"

Batman looked at Robin and Robin nodded and smiled, "No it doesn't." He threw a set of keys at Alex.

Alex barely caught them and raised a eyebrow, "What's this for?"

"That." Robin said as he pointed to something behind Alex with a smile.

Alex turned around and saw nothing but pure darkness. Then a overhead light flashed on the area and something stood there. It was a motorcycle with the front shaped like the crow mask Alex wears. Alex's eyes widened as he saw the Crow cycle -that he quickly named- Alex wanted to jump up with joy but he didn't want to seem uncool to his two favorite people in the world right now. Alex slowly walked over to it and started touching it, it was all black and had leather seats.

Alex felt like crying but once again didn't want to seem unmanly to the two. "BEST DAY EVER!" he said slowly and excitedly.

He sat on the leather seat and looked at the helmet that was there. It was black and also shaped like a Crow's face. Alex put the helmet on and touched the handles of the motorcycle. He then quickly remembered that he didn't know how to ride a motorcycle. He looked where Batman and Robin were but they were already in the Batmobile and starting it up.

"How am I suppose to drive this thing? I don't know how to drive anything except on videogames."

A image of Batman and Robin appeared inside of the helmet. Robin smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, you can put it on autopilot."

Alex frowned because he wanted to drive it himself but he guessed he might as well do that . "Ok…" Alex said in a sad tone.

He started up the motorcycle by putting the key in the ignition. The motorcycle roared and then purred, Alex saw a bunch of buttons in the front of the motorcycle. Their was a red button that Batman quickly advised to not use, their was a blue button that he said was the auto pilot and their was a green button for weapons. Alex quickly raised a eyebrow and wondered what kind of weapons he had in the motorcycle to use.

The Batmobile backed up and a exit to the cave opened up, the car spun around and went straightforward out of the exit and into what seemed like a waterfall. Alex pressed the blue button and the motorcycle followed the car. Alex had a strong grip on the handles and at the speed the motorcycle was going he felt like he was going to fall off it. He couldn't believe how fast it was going and how much faster the Batmobile was going. He was excited and scared for his life at the same time, it was going to be the first time he ever went out with Batman and Robin but then he thought about it would be the first time he meets the Joker as well.

As they traveled the streets of Gotham in their vehicles. Alex spotted a white and green van up ahead with green smiley faces with what seemed like red lip stick. There was two vehicles beside it which were black and had thugs with clown masks on.

Alex pressed a button on his helmet and a image of the dynamic duo appeared, "What's the plan?"

"You and Robin take out those cars escorting the van and I will take care of Joker." Batman commanded.

Alex nodded and saw the top of the Batmobile slide open, he saw Robin climb out of the Batmobile and he crouched on it. Robin waved at Alex and then jumped into the air and he grabbed a pole above him, he swung and he landed on the car on the left. Alex turned off the autopilot and prayed to god to let him live. He pressed the red button that Batman told him not to press -but Alex knows red buttons on cars or motorcycles has to do with nitro- and the motorcycle sped up and passed the Batmobile. It was now beside the car, one thug lowered the window and stuck a automatic rifle out of it and aimed towards Alex. Alex kicked the gun which sent it flying, he pressed the green button and saw a spike on the front weel on his motorcycle. He moved the bike towards the car and he popped a tire, the car spun out of control and landed into a fire hydrant.

Alex looked back and saw the Batmobile behind him but no Batman inside. He turned his attention to the van, from the side it looks like it used to be a ice cream truck. Alex saw a dark figure on top of the van, he saw that the figure was Batman. Alex went to move closer to the van but felt something land on his motorcycle, it was Robin.

"Move the bike beside the van." Robin commanded.

Alex acknowledged and moved the Crowcycle beside the van. Robin instructed him to move up, Alex felt Robin's hands on his shoulders, he looked back and saw Robin standing on his motorcycle. Alex did as instructed and Robin jumped off the bike and into the window of the van. Alex's eyes widened as he saw Robin jump into the window. He wondered why Robin would want to be stuck in a van with Joker. He then looked through the window and saw Robin driving the van, he raised a eyebrow and looked back up on the top of the van and Batman was no longer there.

Alex pressed the button on his helmet again, "What's going on? Where's Joker?"

Batman looked at the screen inside of his Batmobile and looked at Alex, "It was a decoy. The van has a bomb inside, Robin is driving it into the river."

"What do we do now?"

Batman pressed some buttons on the mini computer he had in the Batmobile. Another red dot appears on the virtual map of Gotham. "Police reports indicate that he is robbing a bank. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Alex got the coordinates and he started driving the motorcycle carefully to where Joker was at. Once there, he got off his motorcycle and waited for Batman. Batman finally arrived and got out of his car.

Alex looked at Batman, "Is Robin alright?"

Batman nodded, "Yes, he's on his way."

Alex sighed in relief and started walking towards the bank. Batman stood in front of him and the two entered the bank. Alex saw money on the ground and bankers, security guards and some civilians on the floor with wide grins. Alex frowned as they seemed dead, he looked ahead and saw a vault open and a light coming out of it. Batman constantly searched the area for Joker and Alex entered the vault. He saw money and money bags on the floor. Alex eyes widened as he heard a alarm, he turned around and a door a bars came down and locked Alex in. He walked up to the bars and gripped them to see if he can escape somehow.

Joker walked up to Alex and grinned as he had a small remote on his left hand and a bag of money on his left hand, "So you're the new bird?" He started laughing, "Seems like you're in your cage." He said with a wicked grin.

Joker pulled out a revolver from the inside of his purple jacket and pointed it at Alex's head, Alex eyes widened as he feared for his life. Joker pulled the trigger and a small pole came out of the barrel with the sign 'BANG' on it.

Joker laughed like a maniac, "You should have seen the look on your face."

Alex growled and tried reaching for Joker but his arms were too short, "Maybe next time bird brains." Joker retorted and walked away.

As soon as Joker walked away he heard some fighting in the distance, he figured it was Batman fighting Joker. Alex heard a beep sound and the door of bars went up, he ran out of the vault and saw Batman and Joker fighting. Alex ran towards Joker and kicked him in the back which made him stumble forward into the fist of Batman. Joker rubbed his nose and glared at the two as they stood beside each other.

"Where's boy wonder?" Joker asked as he pulled out a cigar from his jacket. He lit it and threw it at Alex, Alex raised a eyebrow but Batman jumped on Alex and moved him away as the cigar blew up.

Alex stood up and saw knives being thrown at him, he dodge one but the other caught him on his arm. Alex held his arm and saw Joker throw a pie at him. Alex raised a eyebrow and ran away from it, the pie exploded as it touched the ground. Batman advanced on Joker while Joker took out more knives to defend himself. Alex watched as the two went at it. Batman would land a bunch of blows and Joker was agile enough to move around Batman and slice him up.

Alex took out his two sticks and he attached them together which made a staff. Alex silently walked up to Joker and he swung at Joker, Joker ducked and the staff hit Batman and it electrocuted him. Joker laughed madly and turned his attention to Alex. Alex and Joker started fighting, Joker would cut up Alex and Alex barely landed any of his hits on Joker. Alex spun his staff around and Joker watched, Alex hit him in the ankle which made Joker jump up and grab his ankle. Alex swept Joker's other leg and Joker was now on the ground. Joker put his hands in the air and pleaded with Alex to not hurt him, he then had something squirt out of the flower on his jacket and it landed on Alex's eyes.

Alex grabbed his eyes and started rubbing them since he didn't know what squirted on his eyes. Joker got up and went to attack Alex but Batman intervened and punched Joker in the face which had him fall to the ground unconscious. Batman made Alex stop rubbing his eyes and he told him he was going to be ok as long as he stopped rubbing it. Alex relaxed and tried opening his eyes, it hurt him but he can see a little bit.

He saw Joker on the ground with a grin on his face, "Talk about a glass jaw."

Robin appeared and congratulated Alex on putting a stop to Joker with Batman. Alex smiled and told him it was no problem. Batman looked at Alex and told him he did good work, he then told Alex to go home and get some sleep because he had school tomorrow. Alex frowned and pouted because he wanted to stay with them longer. It was just getting good and now he had Alex on a curfew. Alex persistently tried to change Batman's mind but he wouldn't budge. He gave in and headed to the nearest zeta tube but instead of going home he went straight to the base.

Mount Justice

1:00 am est

As soon as Alex entered the base he ran towards Dante's room. He knocked on the door rapidly and Dante opened the door with sleepy eyes and pj's on.

"What?" Dante asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe the kind of night I just had!" Alex said excitedly as he took off his mask.

Dante gave Alex a blank stare of disbelief, "You wake me up at 1 in the morning to tell me about your night." He folded his arms, "You do realize we have school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I have to tell someone!" Alex said as he was basically jumping up and down with joy.

Dante sighed and led him inside of his room. Alex sat down on a chair near Dante's computer desk while Dante sat on his bed. Alex told him the whole story about the training, the Crowcycle and fighting and defeating Joker.

Dante was slightly stunned at the story, "Wow…"

"I know right!" Alex said with a huge smile.

"He let you ride a motorcycle and take on Joker?"

Alex nodded rapidly,

"Wow… I wish Green Arrow did something like that for me." Dante said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He sighed, "Get some sleep bro."

Alex nodded and left Dante's room. He went to his room on the base and he took off his costume. Once in bed he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep thanks to the adrenaline rushing through his body and how exciting it all was for him. He eventually fell asleep 2 hours later.

Mount Justice

September 22nd, 2012 5:00 pm est

Dante fell to the ground and looked up at Artemis who was grinning, "Score one more for Artemis." She gloated as she folded her arms.

Dante growled and stood up, he wiped the dust and dirt off himself and looked at her, "Whatever."

"Sore loser are we?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

Dante rolled his eyes and stared at her, "No."

"Maybe one-" She was interrupted by Dante who sonic screamed at her. She held her ears and knelt to the ground.

Dante stopped and grinned, "Score one for Dante." He gloated this time.

She looked up at Dante and glared, "Not fair! You used your powers!"

Dante shrugged, "Payback is a-" He was interrupted by Kid Flash running in the training room and looking at the two.

"Have you two seen my physics textbook? I've been looking for it everywhere." Kid Flash said. He was around the same height as Dante, he had spiky red hair and green eyes, he had a lean yet slightly muscular build.

Artemis stood up and nodded, "Yeah, you left it in the living room."

Kid Flash smiled and kissed Artemis, "Thanks babe."

Artemis looked at Dante whom has never met Kid Flash, she smiled, "Dante," She gestured to Kid Flash, "This is Wally aka Kid Flash."

Dante and Wally shook hands and Wally smiled, "I've heard a lot about you from her." He leaned into Dante, "Major pain right?"

Dante chuckled and Artemis glared at Wally, "Wally!"

Dante raised a eyebrow and looked at Wally, "What did she tell you about me?"

Wally stepped away from Artemis as she shot evil glares at him, "Well, she told me that you can't beat her." That made Artemis smile, "She also told me that she thinks you would be good to Zatanna." Artemis eyes widened and mouthed no, "She also told me that Zatanna likes you."

"Wally!" Artemis said as she punched him hard on his arm.

Wally rubbed his arm and winced, "Ow."

Dante was a bit stunned, "She likes me…" He muttered in disbelief. He then smirked at Artemis, "Aww, you like me that much?"

Artemis eyebrows twitched as she continued to glare at Wally, she then sighed and looked at Dante, "I guess. You're a ok guy."

Wally stood beside Dante and leaned in, "She also thinks of you as a little brother."

Artemis growled at Wally, "Wally!" She tackled him to the ground and he laughed.

Dante laughed lightly as Artemis and Wally stood up, "Aww, who wants a hug?"

Wally pointed to Artemis, "She does."

Dante walked to Artemis and attempted to give her a hug but got a punch in the face instead which made Wally wince, "Don't." Artemis said as she folded her arms.

"B-But why?" Dante asked as he rubbed his nose.

"I-" She was interrupted by Zatanna entering the room.

Zatanna walked up to the three, "Hey guys." She then noticed Dante holding his nose and she raised a eyebrow, "What happened to him?"

Wally subtly pointed at Artemis, Zatanna quickly knew what happened thanks to that. "What did he do?" Zatanna asked.

"Tried to hug me." Artemis replied stubbornly.

Zatanna walked up to Dante and removed his hand from his nose, "Poor thing." She grabbed his hand, "Let's get that checked out at the infirmary."

Dante nodded slowly and smiled as he followed her out, he noticed Wally giving him a thumbs up.

Once Dante and Zatanna were out of the room Artemis looked at Wally, "What was that all about?"

Wally shrugged, "Relax, he deserved to know about Zatanna."

"Why?"

"Because he is oblivious to her feelings towards him. Just needed to give him a push forward."

"And the whole little brother thing?" She asked as she folded her arms and scowled.

"Come on Artemis," He walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist, "We both know your sister isn't exactly the ideal sibling. Your father had you two fight each other constantly and you two are not that close to each other."

"I love my sister… From a distance."

"Sure, but Dante, he's here and he's a good guy. You get along with him, though you're a bit rough on him. The whole team can see the relationship you two are having."

She sighed and looked away, "I guess…"

"Just think of him as a way nicer Cheshire and stop treating him the way you do."

"Ok." She kissed him.

In the infirmary, Zatanna had Dante sit on a chair and she inspected his nose.

"I'm fine Zatanna. It's just a punch, I can handle punches." He said as he looked into her light blue eyes.

"Fine." She stopped and blushed as he stared into her eyes.

Dante sighed and leaned back on the chair, "You look nice today."

Zatanna folded her arms, "So I don't look nice everyday?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? N-No, I-" He was interrupted by her laughing.

"Kidding."

Dante sighed in relief, "Oh…"

"So what are you doing today? She asked with a smile.

Dante shrugged, "Nothing much. You?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Nothing."

"You want too-" He was interrupted by Batman's voice ringing throughout the base.

"I need Shadow, Magma, Superboy and Kid Flash to report to me ASAP."

Dante sighed, "Duty calls."

Dante was about to stand up when Zatanna grabbed his hand, "What were you going to say?"

Dante looked at her and frowned, "Um, I'll tell you later."

Zatanna let him go, "Ok…"

He walked away from her and went to the briefing center of the base near the zeta tubes. He saw Kid Flash and Superboy already there. Dante walked into Tyreese who was in front of him. The two made their way towards Batman and the others.

Batman looked at the four and then turned his attention to the computer, he started typing and a holo image of Belle Reve Penitentiary popped up in front of the group.

"What's going on?" Dante asked as he looked at the prison.

"Their has been a riot at Belle Reve and Dr. Strange is not responding to our calls. Sportsmaster has also been seen there. It's possible he is the one that started the riot so he can break out Black Spider." Batman explained.

"Why would he do that?" Dante asked.

"Black Spider told the League he would confess to what the League of Shadows had planned and how it is connected to Lex Luthor. He said he wanted his lawyer present before he talked, his lawyer is unfortunately sick so it would have taken a few days. It appears that Sportsmaster is breaking into Belle Reve to silence Black Spider."

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"You are to enter Belle Reve, put a end to the riot and extract Black Spider from the building."

"Why isn't the League handling this?" Superboy asked.

"Amazo has reappeared and that requires the League's full attention. We will come back you up once we dispose of him."

Kid Flash folded his arms as he remembered when the team first squared off against Amazo and how hard he was to defeat. "That's going to take forever." He muttered.

"We can do this." Dante said with a confidence.

Batman nodded, "Go suit up."

Dante nodded and went to his room to put on his costume. Magma activated his Magma armor and Superboy was always in costume. Kid Flash got his costume on in a flash but he searched frantically throughout the base for his goggles. His costume is yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. He finally found his red goggles and placed them on his forehead. Dante came back to the group with his costume on.

Wally looked at Dante's red costume and shook his head, "Dude, you're going to have to change the color of that costume."

"Why?"

"You look too much like Red Arrow right now."

"What?" Dante looked at his costume and then realized that he did look like Red Arrow, he couldn't believe Green Arrow would have him dressed up as his former protégé.

Dante sighed and pressed a button on his belt which made the whole costume turn black for stealth missions, he looked at Wally, "Is that better?" Wally nodded and the four went through the zeta tube.

Belle Reve Parish

6:30 pm cst

The four appeared in the same alley Superboy and Magma were transported to a couple of days ago. Magma and Superboy looked at each other and then at the street where they fought Mammoth at. How different it looked now that it was peaceful, though their was some construction going on in the buildings that were damaged during the battle. Magma started levitating in the air, Kid Flash put on his goggles and started running towards Belle Reve after telling the group he would meet them there. Superboy leaped into the sky and landed on a rooftop, he then started jumping rooftop to rooftop. Shadow looked up at Magma and asked him if he can give him a ride, Magma nodded and took Shadow into the air and towards Belle Reve.

Belle Reve Penitentiary

6:40 pm cst

Kid Flash was waiting for the other heroes in front of the prison, Superboy made it and then Magma and Shadow.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Dante asked as he remembered something about that Belle Reve can withstand a attack from Superman, so it seemed like Superboy would be useless at this moment.

"I got this." Magma said, he extended his hands and a stream of lava came out of his hands and onto a small part of the giant doors of the prison. Once he weakened the doors, he had Superboy punch his way through. The group went through the small hole and then Magma sealed it up by raising the ground to seal the hole.

"Should we go check on Dr. Strange?" Kid Flash asked.

"Go ahead, come back quickly." Dante commanded.

Kid Flash nodded and ran to the Warden's office where Dr. Strange would be. The door was locked and it was impossible for him to go through it. He went back to the group and told them, Shadow then commanded Superboy to knock down the door, this time the whole group went. Superboy knocked down the door and they entered the office. The only light source were the security monitors on the side of the room, they walked towards the desk and saw nobody there. They wondered where he was, Kid Flash looked at where they had the switch for the inmates collars which didn't allow them to use powers. The switch was off meaning the inmates can use their powers, Kid Flash quickly switched it on. Shadow looked at the security monitors and saw some prisoners didn't have the collars on their necks.

"Looks like we have a royal rumble on our hands." Magma said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Nothing we can't handle." Superboy said as he looked at Magma.

Kid Flash looked at the monitors and saw Mammoth, Shimmer and Ice Jr on the screen. They were causing chaos on the security guards who were trying to stop them. Shadow quickly told the group they had to save and protect the guards first, then take out the villains. The group agreed and ran out of the room. Once they left the room, Dr. Strange came out of a room that was hidden in a wall which was a panic room. He walked over to the microphone and pressed a button so it can only be heard in a certain area of the prison. Knowing that Superboy was nowhere close to the microphone for him to hear with his super hearing, he warned Sportsmaster of the heroes heading his way and he told him to make haste.

The team made their way towards the prison block where the escaped villains were attacking the guards. Once there, they saw Mammoth fling two security guards into a prison cell and he locked it. There was countless frozen bodies around the villains thanks to Ice jr. The remaining guards were fighting Shimmer and they were losing. Icicle had spiky white hair, blue eyes and his skin is a light blue color. He uses his powers to create a shell of ice around him. For clothes he wore a sleeveless dark blue and black pants. Shimmer was a young Caucasian woman with short, red hair and green eyes. The right half of her head is bald, and adorned with a black Kobra-tattoo. She uses blue lipstick and wears several earrings.

Magma saw Mammoth and propelled himself towards him at rocket speed. He punched Mammoth and Mammoth went flying into a wall.

"Superboy." Shadow said as he looked at Superboy.

Superboy nodded, "I'm on it."

Shadow then looked at Kid Flash, "Get Shimmer."

He nodded and ran past Shadow, Shimmer turned around and was punched in the face which made her fall to the ground and roll away from Kid Flash. Shadow took out two arrows and shot them at Ice jr, one was a explosive arrow which was released last and the other was a regular one. The explosive one hid behind the regular one, Ice jr froze the regular one and the explosive one blew up in his face which sent him flying into a wall. Shadow heard Superboy roar and then saw Magma fly past him and on to the ground. Magma got up slowly and rubbed his head, he threw fireballs at Mammoth while Superboy attempted to punch him while he was distracted. Mammoth swatted him away and leaped into the air and used both of his arms in a double axe handle and smashed into Magma's head which made him fall to the ground face first.

Shadow was about to shoot a arrow at Mammoth but his arrow was frozen in mid air. Ice jr sent a barrage of ice spikes towards Shadow. Shadow ran towards Ice jr and dodged the spikes, he then slid on the ground and swept Ice jr off his feet. Ice jr fell and Shadow climbed on top of him, he punched Ice jr in the face and knocked him out.

Kid Flash had knocked Shimmer down and he looked at Shadow who was now getting off Ice jr, "Dude!" He pointed at Shadow, "Your body."

Shadow raised a eyebrow and looked at his hands, they were blue and covered in ice, he now looked like a similar version of Ice jr. "Cool." He muttered as he observed himself.

He then saw Shimmer stand up and was about to attack Kid Flash but Shadow extended his arm and a ice beam hit Shimmer in the chest and sent her flying into a wall, Shadow extended his other hand and froze Shimmer to the wall.

"Thanks." Kid Flash said to Shadow as he looked at him.

Shadow looked at Mammoth as he was about to throw a punch at Superboy, he froze Mammoth's arm and it surprised him. Superboy took advantage of the situation and threw a barrage of punches at Mammoth. Mammoth fell to the ground but slowly stood up.

Superboy looked at Shadow and Kid Flash, "We got this, get Black Spider." He then got punched in the face by Mammoth which made him hit a balcony on top and then fall on his face on the ground.

Shadow wanted to help but Kid Flash placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to let Magma and Superboy handle it. Shadow reluctantly nodded and ran with Kid Flash to find Black Spider.

The two boys made their way around a corner and saw Sportsmaster grabbing Black Spider by his costume and throwing him to a wall. Sportsmaster was a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He had short blond hair. His face was covered by a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He wore what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covered some of his neck. He wore arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he had metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wore black pants with pockets that hold his weapons.

Kid Flash ran towards Sportsmaster but Sportsmaster extended his arm and clotheslined him. Shadow ran towards them and shot ice spikes at Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster dodged them and threw two discs at him, Shadow raised a eyebrow but once they came near him they beeped and then exploded, he fell down on his back and winced. Kid Flash stood up and ran towards Black Spider, he picked him up and ran away from Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster started making his way towards Shadow but Kid Flash came back, picked up Shadow and then ran away as well.

Kid Flash ran back to a prison cell where he left Black Spider. He placed Shadow on the bed and Shadow woke up groggy and rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"You got your butt whipped by Sportsmaster." Black Spider replied.

Kid Flash was outside of the room scanning the area for Sportsmaster. He came back into the room and looked at Black Spider, "Alright, what was it that you wanted to tell the League."

"I'm not saying anything until he is far away." He said referring to Sportsmaster.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because if I tell ya something then you're not going to protect me anymore. Don't you get it? He's here to shut me up. If he gets me then you guys won't get anything out of me."

Kid Flash sighed, "Just tell us."

"I promise we will do everything we can to protect you." Dante added with a reassuring smile.

Black Shadow shook his head, "Don't you kids get it? Don't you think it's more then a coincidence that the League of Shadows is taking out all of Luthors competitors?"

"Obviously." Kid Flash retorted.

"Then you guys should know who the next target is. It's-" He was cut off when a disc came into the room unexpectedly and blew up. It wasn't strong enough to kill the three but it was strong enough to knock them all out.

Sportsmaster entered the room and saw the three on the ground unconscious. He picked up Black Spider and placed him over his shoulder. He then walked out of the room and out of the prison. When Dante woke up he squinted his eyes and saw Green Arrow trying to wake him up.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" He said as he slowly sat up.

"We came to help." Green Arrow replied with a smile.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Where's the others?" He looked around frantically and noticed that he was in the infirmary of the Mount Justice base.

Someone moved a curtain and it was Wally laying on a hospital bed waving at Dante, "Hey."

Dante felt relieved but didn't see Magma and Superboy, "Where's Superboy and Magma?"

"They're resting." Arrow replied, he then sat on Dante's hospital bed, "You did a good job kid."

Dante frowned, "Doesn't feel like it. Where's Black Spider?"

"Gone."

"Then we failed." He looked down and saw that he was back to his normal self instead of being covered in ice.

Green Arrow shook his head, "No. You may have failed but you learn from this and you get better. Good guys don't always win. If you keep winning then you don't learn anything but when you lose, that's when you learn."

"I wish Flash was as wise as you." Wally added with a chuckle.

"There is another target." Dante warned.

Green Arrow nodded, "Batman is working on it."

Dante sighed because that's what he always says.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Dante works up the courage to ask Zatanna out on a date. Superboy and Magma train together. The League of Shadows attack their last target and it's big.

This next chapter is going to be the end of this story arc. I think I would name this Story arc Luthor for President like the second episode. I'm really excited about this next story arc comming up. It's going to be like ten chapters long and it finishes the first season of Young Justice: Beta.

Read & Review!


	5. Episode 5: The Attempt

Author's note: Are you guys ready for the longest chapter so far?! This is a long chapter but I guess it has to be because it's the final chapter of the Luthor for President story arc. On to the next one! Thank you Strike OOO and BlackxRose for your reviews. The support is much appreciated. Now to answer your questions Strike OOO. You think Beta should be off on their own? How do you mean? Like just the four of them should just go on their mission or should I leave out the team from the missions or story? I put the team into this story so it can show what they went through during that five year timeskip. I put them in missions to change it up because readers probably don't want to just watch Beta. Maybe they want me to mix it up. I really don't know since I just have two constant reviewers lol. But I mix the team around and I put the team into the story for everyone to read. If it was just OC's then I don't think people would be reading this lol. I want people from Beta to develop friendships or relationships with people from the team. I want Robin to turn into Nightwing and I want Aqualad to join the Light. I want Beast boy to join the team etc. I'm just filling in that five year timeskip and I'm putting my own characters in here to spice it up. As for the Dante question. I truly never explained his powers. When he touches someone he instantly gets their powers and memories. Since he had Green Arrow's skills he can use a Bow but when he touched Ice jr he automatically gets his power and he uses it. He can only use one power at a time and he has to wait until he can switch powers/skills. So he touches and then bam! He is covered in ice. Hope that answers your question. If anybody else has any questions Read&Review! Enjoy the Show!

* * *

Mount Justice

September 26th, 2012 7:00pm est

Dante, Madison, Alex and Tyreese walked through the zeta tube and emerged in the base after school. Dante raised a eyebrow as he looked ahead and saw Artemis and Robin looking straight at him. He then felt Alex brush past him and stood beside the two. Tyreese went to the training area to hang out with Superboy while Madison watched Dante and the others from afar with a confused look on her face.

Dante stepped towards them and waved hello to Robin and Artemis, "Hey guys, What's up?"

"It's time." Robin replied with a slight smile.

"Time for what?" Dante asked as he got a bit nervous, he read that cults were usually like this. He hoped Artemis, Robin and Alex hadn't drink the kool aid.

"It's time for you to do what you fear most." Artemis replied blankly which freaked Dante out a little because she was usually mean and loud to him.

"And that is?" Dante asked as he stepped away from them.

"Dude," Alex said regularly, "It's about time you ask Zatanna out."

Dante gave all three of them a blank stare of disbelief, "Really?" He looked at Robin and Artemis, "What's up with you two? Trying to freak me out?"

Robin shrugged and chuckled, "It was worth the look on your face."

Artemis sighed and subtly pointed to Robin, "It was his idea."

Dante rubbed the back of his neck, "You guys really think it's time?"

They all nodded and Alex stepped up, "It's about time you get over Black Canary. It's just not going to happen bro."

Dante glared at Alex while Alex and Robin chuckled. Artemis then looked at Dante with a surprised expression, "Black Canary too?" She shook her head and chuckled, "You really have a good taste in women."

Dante shrugged, "The next choice would have been you but…"

"Ew!" Artemis said as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Kidding." Dante said with a chuckle as he looked at the expression on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She shouted as she turned her attention to him and glared at him.

Alex face palmed as he got it, "What he's saying is that you said he has a good taste in woman, so basically he is saying that your not what he wants in a girl." He looked at Dante for confirmation, "Right?"

Dante nodded and braced himself for a hit by Artemis. Artemis remembered what Wally told her about being nicer to Dante. She wanted to punch his face but she sighed and decided to let it go, "Whatever." She retorted.

Dante raised a eyebrow and expected to get hit or challenged to something but she didn't do nothing which surprised Dante. He tugged on his book bag strap as he remembered he still had it on, "So you guys sure I should ask her out now?" He asked the group.

"Definitely." Robin replied with a smile.

Artemis nodded and smiled as well, "Yep."

"Well…" Alex started and then chuckled, "Just kidding. Go for it bro."

Dante nodded, "Well, I better go find her." He walked away from them and started his search for Zatanna.

"Is he really trying to avoid doing this?" Robin asked the group.

Artemis growled silently, "Hey doofus," She pointed in a different direction where the group can clearly see Zatanna walking towards them, "She's over here!" She said loud enough for Dante and Zatanna to hear.

Alex face palmed, "Nice job, Artemis."

Zatanna cautiously walked towards the group a bit confused at Artemis's random outburst. Dante gulped and walked back towards the group while looking at Zatanna. This is the moment of truth right here, he thought to himself.

"Hey guys." Zatanna said as she waved hello to the group.

"Hey Zatanna." Robin and Alex said.

Artemis looked at Dante approaching the group once again, she looked at Zatanna and smiled, "Hey Zatanna, Dante has something to tell you."

Dante stopped when he heard that and glared at Artemis. Thanks for putting me on the spot Artemis. Helpful as always, he thought.

Zatanna turned around and looked at Dante, "Oh? What's up Dante?" She asked with her usual smile which caught Dante a bit off guard. He may be able to copy someone's memories but accessing Green Arrow's memory on how to ask a girl out isn't exactly ideal at the time. Besides, he was a bit of a womanizer before he and Black Canary got together so Dante thought it would have been a bad idea. He could access Ice jr's memories but he is a maniac and he could access Black Canary's memories to see how men asked her out but then he would be a bit uncomfortable with that.

Dante chuckled nervously as they were now face to face. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes, "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogo outwithme." He said so quick that nobody could understand him.

"What?" Zatanna asked with a raised a eyebrow and a confused look on her face.

Artemis patted Dante's back, "Come on, lover boy." She gave him a gentle push forward and now Dante was real close to Zatanna.

Dante stopped himself from bumping into Zatanna, he moved his head and now Zatanna and himself were extremely close to each other. He gulped once again and stared into her beautiful eyes, "I said, would you go on a date with me?" He said slowly and clearly.

Zatanna bit her lower lip and looked up as if she was pondering whether to go on a date with him or not. Dante stepped back a little and gave her space so she can think though he didn't know what she was thinking about. According to Wally, Artemis told him that Zatanna liked Dante. Dante thought that maybe that wasn't true.

'Hmm, I don't know…" Zatanna finally replied as she smiled at Dante.

Dante raised a eyebrow while Robin, Artemis and Alex said 'What?'

Zatanna chuckled and looked at the group, "What do you guys think?"

"Well…" Alex started again but got a subtle smack on the back of his head by Artemis. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Artemis, "Just kidding," He looked at Zatanna, "He's a good guy." He then chuckled, "I mean, he sure does have this thing for women in fishnets but…" He went to continue on but Artemis and Dante glared at him so hard it was as if Batman was doing it himself.

Zatanna chuckled again and looked to her most trusted friend, Artemis. While Dante felt as if he was on American Idol being judged by these three people.

Artemis placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and smiled as she looked at Zatanna, "You already know how I feel about Dante." Dante smiled as he felt reassured thanks to Artemis.

Zatanna then looked at Robin, the ex boyfriend. "And what about you? What do you think?"

Robin looked at Dante and then at Zatanna, "I don't care who you date, as long as they make you happy. Apparently, Dante makes you happy so I'm ok with him." That made Zatanna smile and hug him.

Once she let go of Robin, she looked at Dante, "I still don't know." She teased to see how he would react.

Dante sighed as if he was being played or something. He then looked at Artemis and Alex and instantly knew to blame them for this cruel joke they are playing on him.

"Stop playing hard to get and just go out with the man already." Artemis said bluntly and Dante mentally thanked her because that was exactly what he was thinking.

Zatanna sighed, "Fine. Geeze, a girl can't have fun nowadays." She smiled and walked up to Dante, "Friday at 8?" She asked as she looked into his eyes this time.

Dante nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Zatanna brushed past him after kissing his cheek which made him blush. Artemis punched Dante's arm and smiled, "Finally!"

Dante rubbed his arm and smiled slightly, "Thanks for the good word guys." He said as he looked at the three.

"Anytime." Artemis replied.

Alex grinned, "Heh heh, Maybe next time you wouldn't need your support group."

Dante chuckled, he then looked at Robin, "You ok with this?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I'm completely whelmed about the situation." He said with a smile. He then walked away after congratulating Dante.

Wally ran up to the group and looked at Artemis, "Babe, I lost my physics book again."

Artemis sighed, "Geeze Wally, you sure do know how to ruin a moment."

Wally raised a eyebrow, "Wha… What do you mean?"

Artemis pointed to Dante, "He finally asked Zatanna out."

Wally smiled and patted Dante's back, "Good job man. It's about time."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He muttered.

"This calls for a celebration!" Wally exclaimed.

"Why is everyone acting like this… Geeze." Dante mumbled as he slowly nodded at Wally.

"We shall have a video game death match!" Wally said once again which made Artemis face palm.

"Really Wally?" Artemis asked as she looked at him disappointedly.

Wally nodded, "Yeah, the man needs to clear his head."

Dante shrugged, "I'm down with that."

Wally smiled at Dante, "Meet me in the living room." He sped away.

Dante looked at Alex, "You down too?"

Alex shrugged and smiled, "Sure."

The two boys walked away from Artemis and headed to the living room. Artemis placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Boys." She said with disappointment.

Madison heard the whole conversation and Dante asking Zatanna out, frowned as she left the area and towards the training room. Once there she see's Tyreese in his Magma armor taking on Superboy. She sat on a bleacher over looking the boys fighting.

She hadn't noticed Miss Martian who was sitting behind her, she was startled when Miss Martian said, "Hey."

She turned around and looked at Miss Martian, "Hey, Miss Martian."

Miss Martian smiled, "You can call me Megan."

"What's up Megan? What are you doing here?" She asked as she turned her attention back to Magma and Superboy fighting. She was paying more attention to Superboy though.

"Just watching the boys fight. You?" She asked as she looked at her curiously.

"Blowing off some steam I guess." She retorted as she remembered the whole Dante and Zatanna thing.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Is Superboy seeing anyone? He's hot." She said to change the subject.

Megan chuckled and nodded even though Madison didn't see it, "Yes, we're dating."

Madison's eyes widened and she turned around, "Oh, sorry. Didn't know that."

Megan shrugged and smiled, "It's ok. It happens." She then moved down to sit next to Madison. She looked at her, "What's wrong? Seriously."

Madison sighed and then frowned, "I have this crush on this boy and he doesn't even notice me. Well, he notices me but not in the way I want him too."

"Who? Dante?" Megan asked.

Madison looked at her confused, "How did you know? Did you read my mind?"

Megan shook her head, "No. I just see the way you are around him."

"What do you mean?"

"You act differently around him."

"I do?"

Megan nodded, "You try your hardest to get his attention but it doesn't work."

Madison looked down, "It's hard when all he thinks about is Zatanna."

Megan sighed, "I don't understand how you're feeling right now but I'm sure you will eventually find someone who pays attention to you."

"Maybe I should have done SOMETHING to get his attention. What does Zatanna have that I don't?"

Megan shrugged, "I don't know you very well so I can't answer that question."

Madison continued to frown, "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

Mount Justice

September 28th, 2012 7:45 pm est

Dante stood in his room overlooking the clothes he laid out on his bed. Today was the day, today he would go out on his first date with Zatanna. He took a long shower to make sure he was squeaky clean and he combed his short hair so it wouldn't look too messy. He was excited that this day had come, he stood up at night thinking about what to do on their date. He hardly got any sleep thanks to his brain going on overtime to figure things out about the date, even the smallest details. As typical with a first date, he would take Zatanna out on a movie/dinner date. He hoped she would like that though he didn't know if she liked movies or what type of movies she liked.

He finally got his clothes on and looked the way he always looked but wanted to add a little something to it so he made himself look a bit more sharper. He walked out of his room smelling like cologne -which he thought he was overdoing- he walked towards the zeta tubes and waited for his date to arrive. He then thought what if she stood him up, he then shrugged that thought off. They live in the same place, how can she possibly stand him up. He kept reminding himself that she liked him and even though he went through a whole American Idol type thing to get this date, she liked him and she wanted this date as well.

Dante smiled as Zatanna had finally arrived. As she approached him he stared at her and was hypnotized by her beauty. Her clothes were different then her usual clothes. She looked as if she was going out, not too fancy and not too over the top, just perfect.

As she stood in front of him, she smiled, "Hey. You look nice today." She told him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You look beautiful." He said as he was clearly stunned.

She chuckled and blushed, "I'm not wearing a dress or anything. It's not too much is it? Just a first date."

"You're perfect… I mean." He did it again, in this perfect moment he managed to mess it up.

She smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

Dante sighed in relief, he cleared his throat and looked at her, "Ready?"

She nodded, "What do you have plan?"

"Movie and Dinner sponsored by Green Arrow." He said with a smile.

"Green Arrow? Is it going to be a fancy dinner in a movie theatre with just the two of us in it?" She asked as she looked and sounded a bit worried.

Dante shook his head, "Nope, he just gave me money to take you out."

"Oh, ok." She chuckled, "Thank goodness. That would have been a little too much for me to handle."

Dante chuckled and remembered Green Arrow stopping by yesterday to check on him and Artemis. Artemis blurted out that Dante had a date with Zatanna. Dante felt like punching her but that feeling went away once Green Arrow gave him some advice on dating, he then gave him money for that date. Dante didn't ask for it but Green Arrow insisted.

At the age of 16 years old, this would be Dante's first date. He thought it was pathetic but he didn't exactly have a good life growing up. With his father sick and his mother dead, he didn't have time thinking about girls when he was busy taking care of his father.

Happy Harbor

8:00 pm

The two went through the zeta tube afterwards and appeared in a alley across the street from a movie theatre.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Zatanna, "I'm not exactly familiar with Happy Harbor. This is the closest I could get us to a movie theatre. I don't know any places we can go for dinner."

"I got a place in mind. Don't worry." She said as she winked and smiled at him.

He shrugged and walked her over to the movie theatre. Once inside Dante asks Zatanna what kind of movies do she like and he secretly hoped it wasn't some mushy romantic movie. She then told him that she would watch any movie he wants to watch. Dante wondered if she did or didn't like movies. He looked at the selection of movies he was able to choose from and pondered which one she would enjoy as well. He had to choose carefully so he chose a thriller movie that just released.

Dante paid the person up front and he walked with Zatanna to the concession stand. Once there he gets popcorn for the two to share and some candy she might like. She liked the candy he chose and he bought two drinks, one for the each of them. The move was about to start so the two made their way towards where the movie was showing.

Once inside the theatre, Dante looked at Zatanna, "Front, middle or back row?" He asked as he managed to hold everything for her.

She smiled and lightened his load by taking her drink and the candy he bought her, "Well, I don't want to break my neck in the front row and I don't want you to get the wrong idea in the back row," She then winked at him, "It is the first date. Maybe another time." That gave Dante some amount of hope for the future. At least she was already thinking about a future date with him. "We can sit in the middle."

Dante nodded and walked with her to the middle row. Once there, the two sit in the middle of the middle row, Dante placed the popcorn on his legs, the soda on the cup holder and the two discussed who would take the arm holder in between them. Dante let Zatanna have the arm holder but told her he might hold her hand during scary scenes which made her chuckle. The previews started and the two shared their popcorn.

Once the movie started Dante instantly grabbed her hand. Zatanna looked at him and chuckled, "Movie hasn't even started yet."

Dante shrugged and smiled, "Just felt like holding your hand."

They both blushed and continued to hold hands, the only times they stopped were to eat their food. Halfway into the movie Dante looked at Zatanna, "Enjoying yourself?'

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah." She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder which took Dante by surprise.

One thing Green Arrow taught him was that during the first date, it was a test to see if you're either boyfriend material or just some guy. It's how you react to these tests that determine how far your relationship would go. The first date means everything so you should try your hardest to be yourself and impress her. Dante found it funny that the womanizer would tell him all of this but at this moment, in the movie theatre with Zatanna, it seems to be working.

Dante smiled and continued to hold her hand. The movie was surprisingly good, it was one of those sleeper hits where people hardly know about it but it's really good. Their were some moments where Zatanna would jump at a scary scene and Dante would try his hardest to not seem like a wimp so he flinches subtly. He was actually surprised that he can be scared or that she can be scared, they're both heroes and have seen many things, the fact that a movie can shock or scare them was a sign that it was a good one.

Once the movie was over the two left the movie theatre and were walking to a restaurant. While walking the two discussed the movie.

"I can't believe that guy was the killer." Zatanna said as the two walked the streets still holding hands.

"I know right? I thought it was his friend. Who would have known the good guy was secretly the bad guy." Dante said with a smile. He then looked down and noticed they were still holding hands.

"Don't look now but I think we're still holding hands." Dante whispered to her in a friendly tone.

She chuckled, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Dante shrugged, "I'm still holding your hand because I'm still scared." He joked with a chuckle.

Zatanna laughed lightly, "Same here."

It was about 10 at night and the two slowly made there way to the restaurant of Zatanna's choosing. Once there, the two enter the building and sit down. A waitress comes up to them and the two order their food. The two finally stopped holding hands as they walked in the building, a waitress said the two looked like a cute couple. Dante thought she was just saying that for a extra tip but maybe she meant it. At the table to two talked about school, Artemis, the teams. There was not one moment that they had the awkward silence moment. They always had something to talk about. Then Dante brought up something he probably shouldn't have.

Dante stuffed down his mashed potatoes with steak. He then stopped and looked at Zatanna, "So how do you know about this restaurant?"

Zatanna swallowed her food and looked at him, "I used to come here."

Dante raised a eyebrow, ""With Robin?"

Zatanna shook her head, "No."

"How did you two break up? He seems like a cool guy and you're a wonderful girl."

Zatanna blushed and smiled, "Thanks. It's complicated though."

Dante nodded, "Ok. So who did you come here with?"

Zatanna looked down, "My father…"

"Oh? That's cool. You guys came here often?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he used to be a den mother for the team. When he was off duty he would take me here before we went home."

"That's nice. What's he doing now?" He asked not really knowing what happened to her father. He knew he was a hero but he hasn't seen him on tv for a while.

Zatanna fought back some tears and continued to look down, "I don't want to talk about it."

Dante looked at Zatanna, she seemed really depressed, "What's wrong? I-" He was interrupted by a explosion a few blocks away. The two instantly stood up and looked at the smoke coming out of a building that seemed like a bank.

"Come on." Zatanna said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Dante felt bad about not paying for the food or leaving that nice waitress a tip.

Zatanna dragged Dante to a nearby alley and the two hid behind a dumpster, "What are we doing here?" Dante asked as he was clearly confused.

"We need to stop that robbery." Zatanna said as she finally looked at him.

"How? I don't have my costume or equipment." Dante said as he looked around.

He heard Zatanna say something and a blue smoke covered them both and he couldn't see anything. Once the smoke went away Dante looked at Zatanna and saw that she was in costume. He then looked at himself and saw that he too was in costume with his quiver and bow on his back.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "How did you…" He knew Zatanna was a magic user but he never seen her do it in person. He was amazed that she said something and bam, they both had their costumes on.

"Magic." Zatanna said with a smile.

Dante raised a eyebrow at her sudden happiness. A few minutes ago she was depressed and now it seems like she is happy to fight some crime. Maybe to blow off steam or get her mind off her father but Dante now knew to not bring up her father again.

Zatanna started running towards the bank and Dante followed. Once inside the two see a bunch of thugs, instantly Dante thought the explosion they heard was them trying to get into the vault and the smoke is due to the explosion. He looked at the vault and saw that it was wide open. He took out his bow and cocked back a arrow, he shot the arrow at one thug and once it touched him it electrified him. The thug laid on the ground unconscious, one other thug saw his fallen comrade, before he can react Zatanna said something and chains wrapped around him and another one close to him.

Their were 5 left, Dante took out a arrow with a boxing glove on it. The thugs raised a eyebrow and asked each other what the hell that was. Dante cocked it back and shot it at a thug near him, the thug got hit in the face with the boxing glove arrow and he fell to the ground. The thugs watched the two heroes and then decided to retreat. They tried running out of a window they came through but Zatanna said some magical words and the window turned into ice and froze the thug attempting to get out of it. With just 3 left they tried running in separate directions. Dante followed one and Zatanna followed the other but she made a clone of herself which followed the last one. Dante ran and then stood in the way of a thug, the thug stepped back and begged Dante to not hurt him. Dante took out a arrow and shot it at him, the thug winced before it even hit him. When he opened his eyes he was covered in a net, he sighed in relief and thanked Dante.

Zatanna followed the thug she was chasing and said something, a wall appeared in front of the thug and he ran into it, he stumbled back and turned around to see Zatanna running towards him with a fist cocked back. She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. The last thug who Zatanna's clone was chasing decided to give up. Zatanna's clone spoke some words and handcuffs appeared on the man's wrist. He sat down and waited for the cops to come. Dante and Zatanna were silent as they waited for the cops to arrive. Dante was sad because this was that awkward silence moment he was trying to avoid. He felt as if he ruined this date that was going so well. He felt like a idiot, Zatanna looked at him and they locked eyes for a few moments until she looked away.

Once the cops came Dante and Zatanna left. They made their way back to the alley where the zeta tube was in silence. They were back in there regular clothes and the only thing that can be heard is the sirens of the local police cars.

Mount Justice

11:30 pm est

The two made it back to the base and they walked up a few steps. Dante stopped walking, "Stop!"

Zatanna raised a eyebrow and turned around, "What?"

"I'm sorry Zatanna. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you depress. I just didn't know what happened to your father. I was curious because I hadn't seen him on tv for a while. I know I ruined this date and you probably don't want to go on another one with me but… I'm just so sorry."

Zatanna walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for about 10 seconds. Once it was done she smiled, "I know, I'm sorry I acted that way. Hopefully our next date will be better."

Dante continued to hold her hips, "Next date?"

Zatanna nodded, "Uh huh." She kissed him again and then walked away with a smile.

Dante smiled and walked back to his room slowly, taking in what kind of night they just had. He made it to his room, opened the door and shut it. He took off his clothes, placed his sleeping clothes and then crashed on his bed with a smile on his face.

Gotham City

September 30th 2012 11:00 pm est

"I think it's time for you to head back to the base. You got school tomorrow." Batman said as he was on a rooftop with Alex.

"What? Come on. You always send me home when it gets good out here." Alex said as he pouted and folded his arms.

"Aren't you satisfied? We took down Two face and Riddler today." Batman retorted as he narrowed his eyes on the young man.

"That's chump change compared to Joker and Ra's Al Ghul." Alex retorted as he looked up at Batman.

"You've already helped take down Joker. Not good enough?" Batman asked.

"Nope." Alex replied.

"The boy may soon have his wish." A figure behind the two said. Batman and Crow turned around quickly to see Ra's Al Ghul and Nightmare standing across from them side by side.

"Ra's!" Batman growled and got ready for a fight.

Crow looked at Nightmare and remembered the beating he went through against the guy. Nightmare had his arms folded and Crow could clearly see that he had a grin on his face even with a mask on.

"Well if it isn't the misfortunate bird." Nightmare retorted with a chuckle.

"Nightmare…" Crow said in a whisper.

"Say it louder!" Nightmare said as he unsheathed his sword and was clearly ready to battle.

"What do you want Ra's?!" Batman asked as he took out some batarangs.

"Just to see who is better. My protégé or yours. I had hoped boy wonder could be here. My son can clearly take on both of them. He did have the same training as you after all." He said referring to Batman training with Ra's before he became the Dark Knight.

Batman looked at Nightmare, he would believe Ra's would put his son through the same training. "My training was more intense." Nightmare added as he tilt his head as he watched Batman look at him curiously.

Crow was a bit shocked to hear Batman was trained by Ra's Al Ghul but he was also shocked at Nightmare being trained by Ra's. Crow wondered how long Batman trained with the League of Shadows. If Nightmare continued on this road, he would either be equal too or surpass Batman in a matter of years.

"So Batman, are you going to let me kill that pathetic fighter you call a protégé?" Nightmare asked as he pointed his sword at Crow.

Crow growled and remembered what Batman taught him about psychological attacks. The kind of attacks that would make you second guess yourself and if you give in to it you're dead. Crow wouldn't allow it to get to him anymore. It worked the first time but not anymore.

"I'd like to see you try!" Crow said impulsively.

"Fool." Nightmare said.

Batman threw three batarangs at Ra's and Nightmare, the two dodged them but the last one was explosive. The batarang blew up in front of them but they jumped away from it. The two looked at each other and nodded, Nightmare ran towards Crow and Ra's ran towards Batman.

Nightmare swung his sword at Crow and Crow dodged them but one left a long cut on his chest. Crow jumped back and when he landed on his feet Nightmare threw kunais and shurikens at him. Crow dropped to the ground and threw small smoke pellets towards Nightmare. While covered in smoke Nightmare calmed himself and looked around for where Crow might hit. Nightmare heard a surge of electricity towards his right and knew Crow had made his staff. He quickly shifted his body to the right and blocked a aerial attack from Crow. He blocked Crow's staff with his sword and he kicked him away. Crow landed on his feet and charged at Nightmare. Nightmare's sword and Crow's staff collided and the two continued to swing at each other. Crow caught Nightmare a couple of times but Nightmare cut him up more then Crow hit him.

Crow stumbled back and winced as the adrenaline left his body and now he can feel every bruise and cut Nightmare gave him. Nightmare on the other hand no matter how many times he was electrocuted and punched looked as if none of it affected him. Crow thought that maybe he was more better at concealing his pain. Maybe that was why he wore a mask, to conceal his expressions during battle. Or maybe this man was truly a zombie and felt nothing. The two went at it again and Batman watched from afar as he fought Ra's.

Batman and Ra's went at it each landing a equal amount of blows on each other. Ra's used his sword and Batman tried reflecting the sword with his batarangs. Ra's swung his sword upward and Batman grabbed it.

"What are you truly doing here Ra's?" He said as he struggled to hold the sword form cutting him.

"It's just a matter of time Batman." He said with a grin, he then kicked Batman away.

"Son!" Ra's said as he looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare nodded and headed towards Batman while Ra's headed towards Crow. Nightmare swung his sword at Batman. Batman dodged it but got some minor cuts, at the last swing he pushed Nightmare's sword down and punched him in the face with his open hand. Nightmare stumbled back and threw kunai's at him. Batman easily dodged them and threw batarangs right back at him. Nightmare ducked down but when he stood up he didn't see Batman. Batman was behind him, he grabbed him in a choke hold and tried putting Nightmare asleep. Nightmare used his elbow to hit Batman on his ribs and he heard Batman lose a bit of his breath, he stomped on Batman's foot and used the back of his head to smash into Batman's nose. Batman had finally let go and he stumbled back as he grabbed his broken nose. Nightmare continued his assault on Batman.

Crow watched as Ra's made his way towards him and he cursed silently. How can he handle Ra's when he can't even handle Nightmare. Crow knew that was something they strategize. Switch it up and try to take out the weak one so they can both focus on Batman. Crow had to think of something quickly or else he would be dead. Ra's swung his sword at Crow and Crow blocked it with his staff. The two weapons collided and Crow saw a opportunity so he kicked Ra's on the weakest part of the man's body. His testicles. Ra's eyes widened and Crow swung the staff on Ra's ribs and he felt the impact. He knew he must have broken a rib so Crow pressed a button to electrocute him. Ra's screamed out in pain slightly and he stumbled back. Crow twirled his staff around and hit Ra's multiple times on his face with the staff. Ra's didn't want to go down and Crow felt as if the momentum had turned to his side. Sure he used a dirty trick but his life was on the line and he had to think out of the box. Crow tried hitting him again with the staff but Ra's deflected it with his sword. He lunged forward and started swinging at Crow like a mad man. It was hard for Crow to catch up to his movements so he got cut a majority of the time. Crow screamed out in pain as Ra's finished his attack.

While Crow was on the floor bleeding, Ra's looked at Nightmare battle with Batman. Batman now had the edge in the fight and Nightmare was getting beaten.

"Enough!" Ra's shouted a command.

Nightmare jumped away from Batman and looked at Ra's, "Is it time?"

Ra's nodded, "Yes my son."

He started making his way towards Nightmare while Batman ran to Crow to check up on him.

"There is something you must know Batman."

Batman was kneeling on the ground in front of Crow. He turned his attention back to Ra's, "What?"

"You're President…" He grinned, "Is dead." And with that Nightmare threw a smoke pellet on the floor and the two disappeared.

Batman's eyes widened, he pressed a button on his ear, "Batman to Watchtower! I repeat Batman to Watchtower! We have a emergency!"

Hal Jordan the Green Lantern responded, "What's wrong Batman?"

"Send Superman and Flash to the White House! The President is dead!" Batman commanded.

"What?!" Green Lantern said, he then did what he was told and told Superman and Flash to head to the White House.

Batman eagerly waited for a update from Superman and Flash after he tended to Crow's wounds.

"Batman, this is Superman. I'm at the White House, nothing seems to be going on." Superman said.

"Is Flash there?" Batman asked.

"Yep, I'm here." Flash replied.

"Superman, check on the President." Batman commanded.

"I did. With my X-ray vision I can see him in his bed with his wife." Superman replied.

Batman was about to say something when he heard people shouting at Flash and Superman. He heard a megaphone shouting for the two to stand down. It was all a trap! Batman growled and silently cursed Ra's name.

Washington D.C

October 1st, 2012 5:00 pm est

Dante, Robin, Artemis, Madison and the still injured Alex were in costume and in the White House today with Batman. The six of them now stood in front of the President and the Chief of Secret Service. The chief was a tall old man with a eye patch, long white hair that he had in a ponytail and he had two pistols holstered on his hip.

"Mr. President I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was given a tip by someone that you were going to be assassinated. I had Superman and Flash come down here as fast as they can to check on you. It's a misunderstanding." Batman explained with his hands linked behind him.

"I was told the same thing Batman." The President said. He then gestured to his right , "My Chief of Secret Service was well aware of the attempt of assassination yesterday. He was told the same thing. It's unfortunate that Superman and Flash were here when they were. Security was tight yesterday."

Batman narrowed his eyes on the Chief, "I didn't catch your name."

"Slade." Slade said as he stared at Batman.

"Who informed you of the assassination attempt?"

"I have my sources."

Batman looked back at the President, "Mr. President I think it would be wise for you to let the League protect you from the League of Shadows. They're obviously going to attempt it again."

"That would be unnecessary Batman. Slade and the rest of the Secret Service are enough to protect me."

"I urge you to reconsider." He said as he looked at Slade.

"Everything is under control Batman," Slade said with a smile, "No need for you to worry."

The president looked at Batman, "Is that all?"

Batman nodded and left with the group of teens. While making their way out of the building Batman looked at Madison, "See that woman there?" Batman said as he pointed to a woman in a suit who seemed like a Secret Service agent.

Madison nodded, "Uh huh."

"Make a clone of that woman and keep her here." Batman said as he saw the woman walk out of the building.

Madison nodded and looked to see if anyone could see her. She made a clone and had the clone shape shift into the woman Batman was talking about. Batman walked the group to a alleyway where a zeta tube was placed.

"You five are to stay here to-" he was interrupted by Crow.

"I'm staying!" Crow said as he glared at Batman.

"No. You're in no shape to be in a fight right now."

"I don't care! I'm staying."

Dante looked at Batman, "I will watch over him."

Batman grumbled but gave in, "Fine. You six are to stay here and watch the White House. If you see anything suspicious then you are to protect the President at all cost," He looked at Robin, "Call the League as soon as something happens."

Robin nodded, "Got it."

Batman went through the zeta tube and the team made there way up to a rooftop overlooking the White House. Each person were stationed on a rooftop overlooking all sides of the White House so they can see who is coming in and out or who is moving. It was late at night now and the team continued to watch the White House like hawks.

Clone felt something and pressed a button on her ear, "Guys, my clone has heard something suspicious in the Hallway near the oval office."

"Right." Robin said, "Everyone get in there but stick to the shadows.

Everyone agreed and went inside of the White House. Once inside the team searched for Madison's clone but they didn't find her.

Clone then felt something again and she looked at the group, "Somebody killed my clone."

Artemis looked around, "Where are all the guards when you need them?"

Shadow looked around as well, "It's as if they disappeared."

"We have to find the President fast!" Robin started running towards the oval office.

Robin opened the door to the office and saw three figures standing in front of the Presidents desk. The president was sitting down and Slade was standing right beside him.

Shadow and the others walked into the room and saw the three figures. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Nightmare all turned around and looked at the group.

"Well, well, look who joined the party." Sportmaster said as he looked directly at Artemis.

Nightmare looked at Crow and Robin, "Just what I have been waiting for. The chance to kill the both of you."

Cheshire looked at Shadow and Crow, "You two again?" She then looked at Artemis, "And you? This is interesting."

Shadow looked at Slade, "Get the President out of here!"

Slade nodded and ran away with the President.

Sportsmaster chuckled, "Our job is already finished. You six are just optional."

"Robin and Crow, handle Nightmare. We will handle these two." Shadow commanded.

Robin nodded while Nightmare unsheathed his sword, "Oh this is going to be fun." Nightmare said as he got into a battle stance.

"Indeed." Cheshire said as she took out her two sai's.

"Three against two? That's not fair." Sportsmaster said as he took out 'Hammer' a heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. The ball dropped to the ground and created a small crater.

"For them." Cheshire added.

"We need to separate them all." Robin said.

Clone had two clones form next to her and the clones charged at Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster swung the ball around and hit the first clone but the second one tackled him through a door. Shadow and Artemis unloaded arrow after arrow at Cheshire but she dodged them. She ran up to the two and started fighting them. Shadow used his bow to block most of her attacks but it didn't work that much. Artemis threw punches back and Shadow helped. Cheshire jumped backwards and threw a flash bomb at them. The bomb went off and the two were blinded by the light. Clone had three clones fight with her against Sportsmaster but they were no match. He handled them with ease and taunted her to do better. Clone growled and pulled out every trick in her book that she was taught by Black Canary. Sportsmaster blocked her attacks, kicked her in the stomach and threw her on to a table which made it collapse. She winced as she laid on the floor looking up at Sportsmaster, she when he was about to deliver the killing blow he gets wrapped in a net.

Shadow cocked back another arrow and shot it at Sportsmaster but Sportsmaster broke the net and ducked down. While on the floor Clone swept Sportsmaster off his feet which made him fall to the ground. Shadow took out a arrow from his quiver and cocked it back, he shot it and it touched Sportsmaster's chest. A foam engulfed him and he was unable to move.

"Gotta love high-density polyurethane foam ." Shadow said with a wave goodbye to Sportsmaster which made Sportsmaster growl.

Shadow helped Clone up and the two ran out of the room to help Artemis.

Cheshire looked at the three in front of her, "Three against one huh?" She looked at Artemis, "I guess they handled father."

Shadow was surprised when she said that to Artemis. What did she mean by calling Sportsmaster father? Does Artemis know the two of them? Are they a family? Shadow shook his head and decided to save that for after the battle. Shadow activated Ice jr's powers and his whole body turned into ice.

"Time to end this." Shadow said as he extended his arm and shot a ice beam towards Cheshire.

Cheshire easily dodged the ice beam and looked at Shadow curiously, "Interesting."

Shadow extended his other arm and he had ice shards come out of both hands and towards Cheshire. Cheshire dodged them and the shards broke the glass behind her. Robin and Crow fought against Nightmare and Crow had a hard time keeping up due to the injuries he sustained yesterday. Robin threw his batarangs at Nightmare and the last one exploded. Nightmare jumped away from the explosion and charged through the smoke. He swung his sword at Robin and kicked Crow away from the two. Robin moved back and dodged the swings but his back now touched a bookshelf. Nightmare started slicing Robin's chest and Robin had deep cuts on them, Nightmare went for the killing blow but Robin dodged it and Nightmare's sword got stuck on the bookshelf. Crow appeared and pushed the bookshelf on top of Nightmare which made him fall. All of the books and bookshelf landed on Nightmare, Crow walked towards Robin to check on him but Robin said he was ok.

Nightmare emerged out of the bookshelf and threw small little bombs at the two which blew up in front of them. The explosion sent them backwards and there back's hit the wall nearest them. Nightmare walked towards the two but he was kicked in the back by a clone of Madison. Nightmare stumbled forward and he turned around to be uppercut by Clone. Nightmare fell on the ground and his sword laid next to him. He grabbed his sword and impaled the clone but thought it was the real one. The clone poofed away and Nightmare looked confused. He quickly got up and looked for Robin and Crow but they were no longer where they once were. Nightmare then heard a chuckle in the shadows that sounded like Robin. When he turned around he saw Robin who punched him in the face. Nightmare stumbled backwards and turned around to be punched by Crow. The two continued to punch Nightmare until he was knocked down to the ground.

Shadow, Artemis, and Clone were covered in bruises and cuts as they stared at Cheshire who had the same amount of bruises and cuts on her. The three then heard a helicopter outside and one appeared in front of the broken window Shadow broke. Sportsmaster was inside of the helicopter which shocked Shadow and Clone.

"Time to go little girl." Sportsmaster said as he put his hand out to reach for Cheshire.

Cheshire grabbed it and entered the Helicopter, before she entered she gave a whistle. Nightmare swept both Robin and Crow off their feet, jumped up and started running towards the helicopter.

"Stop him!" Robin shouted to the other three.

A line of Madison clones stood in front of Nightmare. Nightmare swung his sword at the clones and they all disappeared. Clone stood in front of Nightmare now and Nightmare slid under her legs. He dodged a barrage of arrows from Artemis and kicked her in the face. The last one was Shadow, he extended his hands and ice beams shot out of them. Nightmare dodged left and right and he was finally jumping towards the Helicopter when he felt his leg get heavy. He was about to fall when Sportsmaster grabbed his hand and pulled him up into the Helicopter.

Shadow aimed his ice beam towards the Helicopter but Cheshire popped out with a RPG. Shadow's eyes widened and he quickly made a wall of ice which blocked the explosion from the RPG. All of the heroes laid on the ground due to the blast and the villains escaped.

When the heroes woke up they were surrounded by swat team members and agents from the FBI and Secret Service. The Heroes were let go once the President appeared but it seemed like Slade disappeared or died during the battle. All of the Heroes went to the base for the debriefing from Batman.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

The group entered the base and slowly made their way towards Batman. Batman was there and he congratulated the team on a job well done.

"So what happens now?" Dante asked as he was back to his original self and holding his rib.

"Luthor has officially been tied to the assassination attempts of the President, the Rhelasian diplomat and the Senator." Batman responded with a smile.

"How?"

"I worked on it." Batman said.

Dante and Alex chuckled, "Can we hear it?" Alex asked.

"What?"

Alex had two fingers up, "You praising us and Luthor getting arrested."

Batman sighed, "The team did a great job today and I'm proud of you all." He then played a playback of Lex Luthor dropping out of the Presidential Race.

"These accusations are preposterous. Whoever handed these tapes in to the authorities is clearly a enemy of mine. What would I have to gain with the President, Rhelasian diplomat and the senator dead? Elections aren't until next month." He was then asked why hasn't he been arrested, "Arrested? What have I done? The police don't have the sufficient evidence to put me behind bars. This is all a lie!" He was then asked about his history with Superman. He was silent for a moment and then he shook his head, "My history with Superman is in the past. I am a changed man. If the people of America don't believe it then I officially drop out of the elections." The video stopped.

"He isn't going to jail?" Alex asked.

"No, unfortunately the evidence we had disappeared." Batman explained.

"Damn." Dante said.

Infinity Island

Ra's Al Ghul smiled as he entered a dark room. Light's from tv screens illuminated the room and Ra's stood on a podium. One tv wasn't on and it was where Lex Luthor usually was.

"I have great news." Ra's said.

"Did the mission go as plan?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Yes. Deathstroke was able to replace the old President with a android courtesy of Professor Ivo. The President is currently residing on my island. Batman took the bait and soon the world will see the Justice League's true colors."

Lex Luthor's tv screen went on, "What did I miss?"

Ra's filled him in.

"Good." Lex Luthor said with a smile, "It would have been better if I was President but this contingency plan worked after all. Have you dealt with the betrayer?"

Ra's nodded pleasantly and smiled, "Black Spider has been handled properly. No need to worry about him."

"This plan was a complete success." Vandal said with pride.  
Ra's nodded, "Agreed." He smiled at Queen Bee's monitor, "Thanks to the Queen for convincing the President to have DeathStroke at his side and to ignore any help from the League. Sportsmaster, Cheshire and Nightmare keeping the heroes distracted while DeathStroke handles the President. I say this plan went more better than I anticipated."

They all said agreed.

"There is one more matter I must discuss with you all." Ra's added before they had the time to disconnect.

"Oh?" Vandal said.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"A Hero known as Shadow that is on Batman's team."

"What about him?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The boy can copy the powers and memories of those he touches." Ra's said with a grin.

The room was silent.

"Interesting." Vandal said with a smile, "That power and the information he carries can be of use to us."

"I agree." Lex said with a smirk, "We should look into this boy."

"With that power and the memories of the Justice League, it can truly benefit us." Ra's explained. "I shall look into this boy. The world will soon see the Light."

* * *

On the next Episode of Young Justice...

Lex Luthor get's his revenge on the team by getting help from a friend. The Friend attacks Metropolis and the team has to stop him.

Read&Review!


	6. Episode 6: Omega

Author's note: Hey guys! This episode is the introduction of another OC villain of mine called Omega. Thank you guys for your reviews it really means alot to me. Lia, thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoy my story and Dante and Artemis. Strike OOO we all have fan moments on occasions. But about the Robin and Barbara part, i don't know. Maybe because in the wiki it says they have feelings for each other but Barbara doesn't want to be with Robin because as wally calls him 'a dog' So yeah, maybe not her. Thank you two guys for all the love. I try my hardest to make this enjoyable for everyone and hopefully more people will show some love. Tell your friends about it. The more love I get the more love I put into it :) So I have a question for you all. So far, who is your favorite character from Beta? And what would you like to see more of? Also, If you guys can help with the summary. I'll take all suggestions because I know it's not that good lol. Enjoy the show and make sure to Read and Review!

* * *

Metropolis

October 2nd, 2012 6:00pm est

A man stood in his office looking out the window which had a great view of the skyscrapers in Metropolis. He was in his early thirties and was 6'4 with a slight muscular build. He was lightly tanned and had spiky black hair with a black goatee. He had hazel eyes and his family crest ring on his right hand. As he looked at the city he fiddled with his ring and saw his reflection on the window. He then turned his attention to his receptionist who walked into his office.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at the receptionist through the glass.

"Mr. Luthor is calling on line 1." She said while she was carrying some files.

"Put it on the private line." He said as he turned around and sat on his rolling chair which was placed next to his glass table.

The receptionist nodded and left the room and when she opened the doors she saw the huge logo in front of his office which said Bourne industries. Bourne industries have been around since World War 2 and has been manufacturing weapons for various countries. The Bourne family was influential during the war and still has been. They were named one of the countries most influential families when Stephen Bourne the first created top grade weapons for the Allies during the war. After the war however, his son Stephen Bourne the second expanded the business to serve any country that can afford their weapons. The man sitting in this office now was Stephen Bourne III was now the head of one of the biggest businesses in the world. He changed the way people thought about weapons, he added laser technology when no one thought it was possible. Some say he is corrupted like his predecessors, the Bourne family has a long history of controversy and conspiracies.

Stephen was no different then his father and grandfather. He would give his high tech weapons to the local gangs of Metropolis and any other who can afford it. When they can't he told them that he owned them and they are to do anything he asked of them. Stephen would use these street gangs to take out his competitors and it would never come back to him. He made sure to mark the weapons in a way that they can't be traced back to his company. The only man he wouldn't cross is Lex Luthor, his business partner. Stephen has known Lex for quite some time and he respected the man. He's the only man he respects because they have something in common. Not only are they incredibly wealthy but both are villains. Stephen is this generation's Omega. A villain who has been around since World War 2. His father and his grandfather both wore the suit and the meta gene runs through the family. Lex Luthor had learned of this secret and has made Stephen a close ally during his battles with Superman.

Omega has the power of super strength and is extremely durable. These powers, including his power to fly was the reason why Lex took a liking to him. Though Omega's powers aren't on the same level as Superman, Omega has proven useful whenever Superman is weakened by Kryptonite. Omega's super strength rivals Superman's but he is not as durable and not that fast.

Stephen picked up the phone and pressed a button under his table which secured any calls made in the office.

"Is it secure?" Lex Luthor said over the phone.

"Now it is. How may I help you Mr. Luthor?" Stephen asked as he placed his expensive shoes on top of his desk.

"No need for the formalities Stephen. This is not a business call." Lex Luthor replied.

"Ok, what do you need Lex?" Stephen asked as he placed the phone between his ear and shoulder so it can stay while he fiddled with his ring again.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I think you know."

"Is it about you losing the presidency thanks to those little brats the Justice League used?" Stephen asked as he smirked.

"Precisely that. I need you to put on the suit and teach them a lesson." Lex said with anger.

"How does this help me Lex? I've been waiting for a certain membership into a certain group I've been hearing about. I know you got some power in there. I'd like to join your crusade." Stephen said as he placed his feet back on the ground and looked more serious as he held the phone.

There was a long pause, "Fine," Lex said in a calm tone, "If you do this for me I will show you the Light."

Stephen grinned as he looked at a wall where his suit was hidden behind, "What's the plan?"

Mount Justice

6:30 pm est

As Dante and his team entered the base after a long day at school and he looked at Batman who was standing in front of them.

"Is there a mission?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

Batman shook his head, "No. I want the four of you to get to know each other more."

"But we already know each other." Alex added as he folded his arms.

"I said more." Batman said as he narrowed his eyes on the younger team member.

Dante shrugged, "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you get together in a group and talk about yourselves." Batman said and then turned around to leave.

"That was very informing." Madison said as she stepped up and looked at Dante, "Do we have to do this now?" Madison asked.

Dante sighed, "I guess so." He turned around and looked at the group, "Let's meet up in the training room in ten minutes."

The team nodded and headed their separate ways. Alex went to his room to relax and drop off his book bag. Madison went to her room and closed the door. She placed her book bag on the bed and started playing loud music. Tyreese just went over to Superboy who was with Wolf again. Dante on the other hand went to his room, dropped off his book bag and walked out of the room. He decided it was about time he had a talk with Artemis about their last mission when Cheshire revealed that her and Sportsmaster were Artemis's sister and father.

He started roaming the halls of the base in search for Artemis. When he finally found her, he walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Hey." She greeted as she looked at him with a slight smile.

"Hey," He greeted back, "We need to talk."

"About?" She said as she started walking and he followed.

"Your family." Dante said as he looked at her while following.

"I really don't feel like talking about that." She said as she looked down.

"Why not? It would have been nice to know that your sister and your father tried killing me. Twice!" Dante said as his stare became a glare.

"Relax, would you. There is no need for you to be acting all tough now" Artemis said as she looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not acting tough. I'm just saying that kind of information would be nice to know about. You claim I'm like a brother to you. How can you keep the truth from your brother then?"

"The same way I keep it from my own family." She stopped walking, "You want to know? Fine. My father is Sportsmaster and my mother is Huntress. Cheshire is my sister and my father took care of us while my mom was in jail serving time and being handicapped. My sister left me and my father because he was way too strict on us. He had us constantly battle each other and was molding us to become villains like him when we grew up. Once my handicapped mother got out of jail after serving 15 years, I left my father and lived with her." She sighed, "I kind of made a name for myself by saving Wally from Amazo. After that, Green Arrow and Batman recruited me to the team." She glared at him again, "Happy now?"

Dante was a bit stunned at the story and he frowned, "I didn't know, I'm-" He was interrupted by Artemis.

"You didn't know and you didn't need to know." Artemis said and then she turned around and walked away.

Dante felt bad that he pressured Artemis to tell him that. He groaned as he watched her walk away. He had to apologize to her but he heard Alex on the intercom.

"Testing, 1, 2. Testing, 1, 2. Yo Dante! Get your butt in the training room. We're waiting!" Alex said as he chuckled. Dante could hear Tyreese and Madison talking in the background.

Dante sighed and walked to the training room. In front of the door of the training room, he took a deep breath and put on his happy face. He walked into the room and saw Madison and Alex sparring while Tyreese watched while leaning on a table.

Dante walked over to Tyreese and looked at Madison and Alex sparring, "What are they doing?"

"Bonding?" He said as he chuckled and looked at Dante.

Dante walked up to the two, "What are you guys doing?"

Alex watched Madison as they moved around in a circle, waiting for her to pounce on him, "Madison had this killer idea."

"Oh?" He looked at Madison, "What is it?"

Madison stopped and looked at Dante, "Batman said we should talk right?" She waited for him to nod, "So, I thought that we can get a good exercise in while we talk."

Dante smiled at Madison and he nodded, "Ok, how about we make this to a game. Anybody here know wrestling?"

Tyreese raised his hand, "Come on!" Alex said as he looked at Tyreese, "What sport don't you know?"

"The ones in Europe." Tyreese said with a slight smile.

Madison raised a eyebrow, "Like the one on tv?"

Dante shook his head, "No, the one in the Olympics."

"So what do we do?" Alex asked as he looked at Dante.

"I don't think I want to wrestle Alex. I might hurt him." Tyreese said as he grinned and looked at Alex.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed as he glared at Tyreese.

Dante chuckled, "No, we can have a little match. Me vs. Madison and Alex vs. Tyreese. It won't be wrestling but when someone hit's the ground they have to reveal something about themselves."

"Seems kinda cheesy." She said as she folded her arms. She then looked at Dante. Maybe now is my chance to bond with him somehow. I can't let Zatanna win! She thought. "But I'm down with it."

Dante looked at Tyreese and Alex, "What about you two?"

Tyreese looked down at Alex, "You sure you want to do this?"

Alex sighed, "It seems like I'm being forced too." He said referring to Batman, "Fine," He said as he looked up at Tyreese, "Let's get this over with."

Dante walked up to Alex who walked away from Tyreese. Dante placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Have some confidence man. You've been training with Batman and Robin. You know?" He punched Alex shoulder, "The dynamic duo. You got this man."

Alex smiled because Dante was right. He had been training with his two favorite heroes and he was sure Batman could beat anybody in a fight. "Thanks." Alex said as he got himself pumped up. Sure Tyreese was taller and stronger then him but Alex had speed and his reflexes. Thanks to Dante, Alex finally has confidence in himself so he feels like he can take on anyone. Even Superman! Alex then thought that was a bit much.

"So who is first?" Madison asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Dante shrugged, "Me and you?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back, "Sure."

The two entered the circle and got into fighting stances. "Remember, share what's on your mind and a little bit of history about yourself."

While Dante was talking to them, Madison lunged towards Dante and quickly got him to the ground.

She winked, "Remember this pretty boy, shut up when you're in the circle."

"Pretty boy?" Alex and Tyreese said as they looked at each other.

Dante chuckled and placed his hand in the air for her to help him up. When she grabbed his hand, he pulled her down on top of him and she blushed deeply as she laid on top of him. For a brief moment she was on top of him but he quickly moved and now she was on the ground.

He stood over her and grinned, "Thanks for the tip."

Madison grumbled to herself as she stood up. She then looked at Tyreese and Alex, "What are you looking at?!"

Tyreese snickered and Alex held his laughter in, "Your face is super red right now." Alex said in between laughs.

"Don't blush too hard." Tyreese added.

Madison glared at the two as she walked up to them. Dante stood in front of her and started throwing punches at her. She dodged them and threw a kick to his face. He blocked it with his forearms and kneed her in the gut. He then grabbed her head with his hands and kneed her in the face. Madison stumbled backwards and regained her balance as she felt she was about to fall.

As the two started going at it, Alex looked at Tyreese confused, "When exactly are they suppose to tell their life stories?"

Tyreese shrugged and looked as confused as Alex did, "I don't know. Maybe when they finish fighting."

"Go ask them." Alex said as he elbowed Tyreese.

"Why me?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're bigger and you can stop them easily." Alex answered as he tried his hardest to shove Tyreese towards them but he wasn't strong enough.

Tyreese noticed Alex trying shove him and he laughed slightly. He sighed, "Fine."

Tyreese walked up to the two and stood in between them. He looked at Dante with a confused look, "When exactly are you two suppose to share?"

Dante chuckled and looked at Madison, "I guess I got carried away. Do you want to share first?" Dante asked with a smile.

How can Madison say no to that dreamy smile -at least it was dreamy to her-. She sighed and nodded, "Ok."

She cleared her throat and started telling her story. She was born and raised in Star city like Dante. She still has both of her parents unlike the others in Beta. She loved them to a certain extent but she admitted that sometimes they got on her nerves and try to mold her into whatever they want her to be. They were controlling at times and told her how to dress and how to act. This all made her rebel and become the girl she is today. She said she got her powers a few months ago. She said she used to constantly get bullied by the cheerleaders in the school because of they way she acted or dressed. One day the cheerleaders surrounded her and started embarrassing her by calling her names and shoving her around. She got tired of it and her clones just appeared out of nowhere. With her clones, Madison beat up the cheerleaders and when she looked into a mirror she saw that she looked exactly like the head cheerleader. She took advantage of this power by going up to the quarterback the head cheerleader was dating -and who Madison hated as much as the cheerleader- and she started making out with him. When they finished making out the boy looked at Madison who was back to the way she looked and the head cheerleader caught him. So Madison caused the breakup of the school's power couple.

"Lame!" Alex exclaimed.

Madison glared at Alex, "Excuse me?!"

"Your story is lame!" Alex said as he shrugged.

"How about I tell the story of how I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Alex's eyes widened, "Geeze, my bad. Don't turn green on us."

Madison continued to glare at him.

Dante sighed, "I guess it's my turn."

Dante started his story off with something they already knew. He was born and raised in Star City. He then spoke about his sick father and how he had to take care of him. He said his mother died a few years ago in a car accident. Dante then told them about how he had met Green Arrow and Black Canary. He told them how he sort of became a villain so he can get money for his father's medication and how he fought Green Arrow and how Green Arrow basically lifted the burden off his shoulders by paying for his father's medication. Dante was forever in his debt and Green Arrow saw a potential hero in the boy so he had him join the team.

"I visit my father as much as I can every week. You know, when we don't have any crimes to stop." Dante ended the story.

"I knew all of that except about your mother. I'm sorry man." Alex said with a frown.

Dante gave a small smile, "It's ok."

Madison frowned when she heard the story. She was sad because she still had both of her parents and they were both healthy. She was glad when Black Canary came to her after she had gotten kicked out of the school she was in thanks to the incident she caused. Black Canary took her under her wing for a while and was her first sidekick. After gaining Black Canary's trust, she was asked if she wanted to join a team of heroes. How can she say no to that?

Madison walked up to Dante and gave him a hug. Dante was surprised at first but embraced her. He didn't feel that his story was too sad at the moment but he guessed he made it too sad.

"Alright," Tyreese said as he walked away from the two, "You can get back to your fight."

Tyreese and Alex watched on as the two went at it again. Dante dropped once more and got right back up, he charged at Madison and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at her. Madison managed to block and dodge most of them but one kick had her spinning backwards on to the ground.

Dante panted as he looked at Madison, "I think that's enough for today."

Madison nodded and with the help of Dante, stood up, "Ok." She wiped the dirt off herself and looked at Dante, "Your turn to share."

Dante frowned, "I think I screwed up with Artemis."

"How?" Alex asked as he was intrigued.

"I confronted her about something personal and she got mad at me."

"You should apologize." Madison advised as she patted his back.

Dante nodded, "I'll get to it eventually."

Alex looked at Madison, "Your turn."

Madison sighed, "I got a crush on a boy in school."

"Oh? Who?" Dante asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I know who." Alex said as he grinned at Madison and nodded towards Dante.

Madison glared at Alex and then looked at Dante contemplating whether she should tell him how she feels or to not do it since she is not sure whether he likes her or not. If she tells him then things might get weird between them and might mess up the team.

She sighed and looked away from Dante, "Nobody that you know."

Alex looked confused as to why she didn't tell him. Now was her chance because now Zatanna was still winning the battle.

"Ok." Dante said. He then looked at Tyreese and Alex, "Your turn."

Tyreese and Alex nodded as they made their way to the circle. They stood on opposite sides of each other and they got into a fighting stance. Once Dante gave them the ok to fight, the two went at it. Tyreese used his size and strength on Alex while Alex used his speed and cunning to fight him. Tyreese swung a bit slower then Alex but his punches had power in them. He caught Alex a couple of times on his chin and stomach while Alex tried slowing him down by punching his body and kicking his legs. Alex was more acrobatic then usual in this fight as he sometimes flipped away from Tyreese and would land a strike on his ribs and chest so he can take away his oxygen. Tyreese on the other hand would hurt Alex whenever he got a chance too. He would punch Alex in the face which would send him stumbling back but that's all he used. He wasn't a boxer but he was in plenty of street fights. Finally, after a couple of minutes of fighting, Alex fell to the ground after Tyreese punched him in the nose.

Alex rubbed his nose and checked to see if it was bleeding, "Dude," He said looking up at Tyreese, "Not cool."

Tyreese shrugged, "Fight's are never fair in the real world. I thought you would know that since you was born in one of the most crime ridden cities ever."

Dante sighed, "It's true."

Alex stood up, "Fine, I'll tell my story."

Alex then told the story of how he was born and not so raised in Gotham City. He never knew his parents since they put him up for adoption when he was a baby. Alex grew up in mostly every foster home in Gotham City. No matter where he went, he always had a poster of Batman. The kids in each foster home would bully him because he was smaller then they were and because he was such a huge fan of Batman. To those kids in the foster homes, he was mostly the reason why they were there. With the many villains Batman had, each kid there lost their parents to those villains and they would blame Batman more then the villains for not being able to save them. When Alex got older he tried his hardest to defend himself, some nights he would win and some he would lose badly. But no matter what he did, it wasn't enough. Though the fights weren't started by him, he was constantly scolded and eventually kicked out of these foster homes. One night he just decided that he wanted to be like his idol. He wanted to be a hero so he can stop crime like Batman. Alex saw himself being one of those extreme fan boys that want to stop crimes in their cities. Luckily for Alex, he was noticed by his idol. Sure he got beat up a little trying to stop crimes. Basic thugs would give him a extremely hard time but he didn't give up. Once he got noticed by Batman, he officially declared that the best day of his life -and when Batman gave him his own motorcycle-. Batman supplied him with equipment and a better costume and he saw a bit of potential in this young boy. So he had Alex learn by putting him in a team. What's a better way to learn then to learn with others who are just as inexperienced as he is. Sure Dante had his cool powers, Tyreese had his strength and powers and Madison had her powers and fighting skills but Alex is the only one on the team with no powers. Sure he is at a disadvantage but he is learning from them, the original team and Batman and Robin. He couldn't be any happier.

"It seems like Madison had a better life then all of us." Tyreese said as he looked at Madison who was quiet and frowning.

"What's your story?" Alex asked as he looked at Tyreese.

"Don't want a beating anymore?" Tyreese asked with a chuckle.

Alex thought about telling him off but he decided not too, "Yep." He lied

Tyreese sighed and started telling his own story. Tyreese was born in the Suicide Slum area of Metropolis which is the worst part of the massive city. Tyreese's parents were killed in a fire in there home when he was a small boy. He somehow lived and was saved by a firefighter. Much like Alex, he too was placed in a foster home. But the foster home he was in was one of the worst ones in the country. Tyreese wasn't bullied by the kids living there, he was bullied by his foster parents. It's because of them that he has the temper that he has now. All of his childhood memories are ruined because of those two people. They would torture the kids in there whenever the kids did something they didn't like. Tyreese had suffered psychological trauma during his teenage years by constantly being verbally abused by those foster parents. When he was finally old enough and had the powers he has today. In a fit of anger, he burned down the foster home and his old school. That same day Superman fought him thinking that he was a villain of some kind but when Superman defeated Tyreese, he saw that he was just a teenage boy who was consumed by hatred. Superman tried his hardest to calm the boy down and when Tyreese became reasonable, Superman started mentoring him for a couple of weeks. When Batman said he needed more heroes on the Young Justice team, Superman elected Tyreese to be apart of that new team. Batman was reluctant but thanks to Superman convincing him to let the boy join and learn. Batman let him in and now he is apart of this great team with a team Tyreese thinks can take on anyone.

"You think we would have gotten along if we were in the same foster home?" Alex asked.

"We get along now, I don't see why not." He then frowned, "If it was in my foster home, you wouldn't like the parents."

"And you wouldn't have liked the kids in mine." Alex added.

Dante smiled, "Well, I say this was a good idea," He looked at Madison, "Don't you think?"

Madison nodded, "Yeah, I think this is what Batman wanted all along."

"He wanted us fighting instead of talking? You sure?" Alex asked with a smirk as he looked at Madison.

Madison shrugged, "We bonded and that's what he wanted."

"Plus, we know more about each other then we originally did." Tyreese added as he folded his arms.

Madison nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

"Alright guys, we can all leave now." Dante said and he headed out the door.

Tyreese did the same but while Madison was getting ready to leave Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're losing."

Madison turned around and raised a eyebrow, "Losing what?"

"The battle." Alex said in a cryptic way.

"What battle? What the hell are you talking about?" Madison asked as she started to get annoyed.

"The battle of Love." He said in a smooth tone, he then chuckled and left the room.

Star City

October 5th, 2012 7:00 pm pst

Dante, Madison and Alex were sitting together watching Tyreese play a football game. So far, Tyreese's team has lost one game but are still looking good. Madison sat in between Dante and Alex and was still wondering what the hell Alex meant by her 'losing the battle of love'. She felt like punching Alex in the face for being so cryptic but that wouldn't go so well. She obviously knew he must have meant her trying to get Dante before Zatanna can. Obviously she was losing that battle since they went on that date together but she still had a bit of a chance. She just didn't know how to handle the situation. Dante obviously didn't pay that much attention to her because Zatanna is around but she thought maybe she should ask Black Canary for advice -even though Dante has a huge crush on her-.

Madison sighed and looked at Dante, "Dante, I was wondering if you-" she was interrupted by Alex whooing when Tyreese had tackled someone hard.

Madison turned her head and glared at Alex, "Alex, why don't you go get us something too eat?"

Alex shook his head and continued to watch the game, "Nah, I'm more interested in this game."

Madison subtly punched Alex in the ribs, "Please!" She said in a aggravated tone.

Alex winced and rubbed his ribs, "Alright.." He took a deep breath and winced again, "Geeze." He stood up and went down the bleachers to a merchant who was selling hotdogs.

Madison once again looked at Dante who looked back at her with a smile, "What were you saying?" He asked.

Madison took a deep breath, "I said, I was wondering if-" She was inaudible thanks to the roaring crowd because someone on defense had gotten a interception and ran it for a touchdown.

"Son of a-" She was cut off again by the roaring.

Dante laughed slightly, "What's wrong?"

Once the roaring went down she took another deep breath, "I was wondering if-" She was cut off by a phone ringing.

Dante put a finger in the air symbolizing for her to wait a second. He picked up the phone and Madison thought it was Zatanna.

"Hello?" Dante said as he placed a finger in his other ear so he can hear whoever is calling clearly.

"Dante, I need you and the team back at the base. I have a urgent mission for you all." Batman replied.

"Got it." Dante said, he then closed his phone and looked at Madison, "We need to get Alex."

Madison frowned because she wasn't given a chance to ask Dante out on a date, "What's wrong?" She asked as she tried hiding her frown.

"We got a mission." Dante said, he then started making his way down the bleachers and towards Alex.

Alex who had a hot dog in his hand bumped into Dante which made his hot dog fall to the ground. Alex glared at Dante, "Dude! My dog!"

"We have a mission." Dante whispered.

Alex sighed and looked at the football field through the fence, "How are we going to tell him?"

Dante looked at Madison and she nodded, "Got it." She said. She then made a clone of herself and had it shape shift into a cheerleader -the cheerleader she was bullied by in her old school-. She hopped over the fence and ran across the field with the referee's and players all scratching their heads.

She approached Tyreese after gently moving the coach aside, she leaned in, "We have a mission." She whispered.

Tyreese's eyes widened, "I'll catch up to you guys."

She nodded and kissed his cheek to sell the act of her being a cheerleader he was dating or something. She then disappeared once she was out of sight.

Madison looked at Dante, "He said he will catch up to us."

Dante nodded and the three headed to the zeta tube in the alley they are too familiar with.

Mount Justice

10:30 pm est

Once the group appeared in the base they instantly ran up to Batman who was on the computer typing.

Batman turned around and his cape floated in the air and then descended, "Where is Tyreese?" He said as he looked at the three.

"He's in a football game. He said he will catch up. What's going on?" Dante asked as the group moved more closer to Batman.

Batman had a holo image of a tall man in black armor. He had black gauntlets with spikes where the knuckles should be. He had a helmet with horns on it and you can see his eyes but just like his mouth it was covered in dark orange color. He had bulky shoulder guards with spikes on them as well. He looked like a knight with huge armor in medieval times. He also had the Omega symbol on his chest.

"This is Omega." Batman said as he turned around to address the team.

"Who?" Alex asked as he clearly never heard of this villain before.

"He is a villain who has been around since World War 2." Batman answered as he looked at the shocked faces of teens in front of him.

"What?" Alex asked with his mouth opened.

"How is that possible?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know but he has been around since the Justice Society." He turned around and typed some more. A holo image of Metropolis appeared in front of them, "He is attacking Metropolis and we need you to stop him."

"Why doesn't Superman stop him?" Dante asked.

"Because he is not on this world at the moment." Batman explained.

"Do we know his powers?" Madison asked.

Batman nodded, "It has been reported that he has the same strength of Superman and is able to fly."

"The strength of Superman?" Dante repeated.

"Whoa." Alex said as he was a bit amazed.

"How are we going to stop him?" Madison asked.

"Since Tyreese is not with you, take Superboy and Miss Martian. They should be able to help you take him down."

The group nodded and headed to their rooms to get their costumes on. Once they got their costumes on the team searched the base for Miss Martian and Superboy. When they finally found them, they were in the living room making out. Alex raised a eyebrow while Madison blushed.

Dante cleared his throat, "Sorry to disturb you two but we have a mission."

Miss Martian blushed and got up quickly, "What is it?"

"We have to stop a villain with the strength of Superman." Dante explained.

Superboy sighed and knew they automatically need his help, "Where is he?"

"Metropolis." Alex answered.

"Where is Superman?" Superboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently he is not on this planet." Alex replied once again.

Superboy nodded, "Let's go." He and Miss Martian started heading towards where the Bio ship was.

"Where are you two going?" Dante asked as he looked at them confused.

"The Bio ship." Miss Martian replied and gestured for them to follow.

The group reluctantly followed the two and made it to the hangar where the Bio ship was.

"Whoa." Alex said with his mouth opened as he stared at the Bio Ship amazed.

"Yeah." Dante and Madison said as they too looked at the Bio Ship.

"Come on!" Superboy's voice snapped them back. The team saw him enter the ship and they followed.

"This has been here the whole time?" Alex asked as he ran with Dante and Madison.

"Apparently." Dante said as he looked at him.

The group was now inside of the Bio Ship and they took their seats. The team continued to look at the interior of the ship with amazement.

"You guys ready?" Miss Martian said telepathically.

"What the hell?!" Madison blurted out as she grabbed her head.

Miss Martian winced as she saw the reactions on the group's faces, "Sorry about that. I'm just so used to doing it on the other team."

"She can read minds?" Alex asked as he was dumbfounded.

"She's a Martian." Dante replied.

The group started to relax and started speaking telepathically to each other to get used to it. Miss Martian started the ship and the group headed to Metropolis.

Alex once again felt like a fan boy as he looked out the window of the Bio ship, "What else can this baby do?" He asked as he looked at Miss Martian.

"Many things. She can turn invisible, she has a gun."

"She?" Alex asked.

"She." Miss Martian repeated.

"Does he usually act like a kid?" Superboy whispered to Dante.

"Yeah." Dante said with a smile.

Madison was in her seat looking at Dante. Miss Martian looked at Madison looking at Dante, "You're worried."

Madison looked at Miss Martian but Miss Martian gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. This is our own private channel." Miss Martian said.

Madison sighed in relief, "I am worried."

"About Dante?"

"Yeah."

"Is this about him and Zatanna?"

"You know then."

Miss Martian frowned and nodded, "I do. Doesn't mean you should give up though."

"Why not? I have no chance with him. All he does is ignore me and all he talks about is Zatanna this and Zatanna that." Madison said with a frown.

Miss Martian looked at Superboy and smiled at him, "It was like that with me and Superboy. Well, minus the talk about Zatanna. He was always angry and sort of ignored me but I didn't give up." She turned back to Madison, "Neither should you."

"I guess." Madison muttered.

"I guess what?" Alex asked as he looked at Madison.

Madison hadn't noticed she said that out loud, she looked at Alex, "None of your business."

Metropolis

11:30 pm est

As the Bio Ship descended the team can see the mayhem Omega has caused. Superboy thought it was worse then when he and Magma had taken on Mammoth. Buildings were burning, cars were on fire, fire hydrants were busted open, police cars were upside down. It was utter chaos. It seemed like Omega took full advantage of Superman not being in town and of most of the heroes being busy elsewhere. As if he knew when to strike somehow.

The Bio ship landed on a empty street full of either dead or injured bodies. Once the team got off the Bio Ship they looked at the carnage.

"My god." Miss Martian said as she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

"Come on! We have to stop him." Shadow commanded as he started heading towards where Omega was.

Omega turned around and smiled in his helmet as he looked at the destruction he has made. He took pride in it actually. If he wanted too and with the permission of the Light he could have taken over all of Metropolis right now but all Lex Luthor wanted was revenge on the brats that were now headed his way.

He saw Superboy leap in the air and had a fist cocked back. Omega grinned and jumped up in the air and grabbed Superboy by his waist. He then at rocket speed came down and slammed Superboy into the concrete. Superboy shouted in pain while Miss Martian yelled his name. When Omega turned around a empty police car was heading towards him. He grabbed the car and skidded a few yards away. He placed the car on the floor and started walking towards the group.

"Look who finally decided to grace me with their presence. The Justice Twerps. Did Batman unleash you on little oh me?" He asked as he continued to walked towards them with his arms opened.

Superboy slowly got up and with Omega's back turned he ran towards him and used his shoulder to push him. Omega landed on top of a car and was instantly being frozen thanks to Shadow. As the ice started to form around him he punched the ice and it shattered. He stood up and punched the car away from him.

"How disrespectful. To attack a man from behind." He looked at Superboy, "You're nothing like Superman. Why do you wear that S on your chest? You're just a imposter. Clone!" He said with a huge grin which made Superboy furious.

Superboy ran towards him as fast as he could, Omega through a punch and Superboy ducked and uppercut Omega which made him stumble back. Superboy jumped away from Omega and car after car was telekinetically being thrown at Omega. The first car had him sent to a wall in a nearby building, and the second crashed into the first one to apply more pressure. Omega seemed lifeless for a moment but he grabbed the car that had him glued to the wall and he threw it away. He flew in the air and decided his first target was going to be the green Martian in front of him since she seemed to care about Superboy so much. He flew towards her and grabbed her arm, he flew up into the air, swung her around and then threw her down through a glass into a building. He heard the girl go through multiple floors until she stopped.

Superboy leaped into the air, grabbed Omega's foot and dragged him to the ground at top speed which made Omega land on his back. Superboy then started unleashing punches on Omega's face which seemed to only make slight dents on his helmet. Omega grabbed one punch Superboy threw and he used his other hand and placed it on Superboy's chest. He gave a push and now Superboy was being sent into the air and into a nearby building.

With Miss Martian and Superboy disposed of, Omega turned his attention to the final three in front of him. "Who's next?" Omega asked as he gestured them to comes towards him.

Shadow extended his hands and had ice shards came out of them and towards Omega while Crow threw black boomerangs that he named crow-a-rangs that were explosive. Omega just stood there while the explosions went off in front of him and the ice shards made him stumble back.

Once the attack finished Omega looked at them as if it didn't even make a scratch on him, "That all you got twerps?"

"No!" Madison said as she leaped into the air behind Omega and placed some kind of clay like substance on the back of his helmet. She rolled away from him and pressed a button which made the clay explode.

Shadow and Crow watched on to see if the explosive clay had any affect on him. When the smoke cleared away they saw Omega grabbing his head, it didn't seem to affect his helmet too much but he seems dazed and Shadow thought he wouldn't be able to hear straight.

Shadow extended his hands and arms once again and a ice beam headed towards Omega as he swayed back and forth. The beam caught his feet and then it started spreading to his legs. Superboy jumped out of the building he was in and stood in front of Omega, he started punching Omega's helmet and started making more dents on it.

It seemed like the battle was their's but Omega grabbed Superboy's face and threw him into a car which made a huge dent. Omega then punched the ice that was covering his body and it shattered. Omega flew towards a nearby abandoned bus and he slowly picked it up which made the remaining group members eyes widen. He threw the bus towards the remaining three but it stopped in mid air. Miss Martian appeared in front of the group and looked as if she was struggling to hold the bus in place.

The bus slowly made it's way towards the group which made it seem like Miss Martian wasn't winning the battle. Shadow then heard a jet like sound fly past them and he saw Magma pushing the bus back towards Omega with a lot of fire shooting out of his feet. Miss Martian let go of her grasp on the bus and Magma had the bus hurled back towards Omega which landed on top of him.

Magma landed next to the group and smiled, "Guess you guys need me after all."

Superboy got himself off the car and rubbed the back of his head, "That guy is something else."

"Yes he is." Magma said as he looked towards where Omega was.

"You think he's down?" Crow asked the group.

"Maybe." Shadow replied.

Just then, the bus that was on top of Omega started moving and slowly it started coming off the ground. Omega threw it away and his breathing could be heard from where the group was. As if he was struggling to get that bus off himself.

Omega slowly stood up and started clapping, "Well done. I have to admit, I was surprised."

"What is it that you want?" Shadow asked in a serious tone.

"I want to break you all!" He said as he flew towards them again but this time he picked up Shadow.

Omega held Shadow in the air and he saw that Magma started making his way towards him.

"You're going to die now." Omega said as he looked into Shadows eyes and he continued to squeeze Shadow's arm. Omega grinned as he heard a bone crack and then break. He smiled as he let go of Shadow who was falling to the ground holding his now broken arm.

"Save Dante!" Clone blurted out forgetting to call Dante, Shadow.

Magma flew to Shadow and grabbed him. Shadow screamed in pain as he continued to feel the pain in his arm.

"Dante huh?" Omega asked himself out loud as he looked at the group from above. "Certain people would like to know that name." Omega waved goodbye to the group and then flew away.

Magma placed Dante on the ground who was sweating and still holding his broken arm.

"We need to get him back to the base!" Miss Martian commanded and the group nodded.

Superboy picked up Dante and walked to the Bio Ship. He entered the Bio Ship and placed him in a chair as Dante continued to scream in pain.

Mount Justice

1:00 am est

Once in the base Superboy rushed Dante to the infirmary while Miss Martian filled Batman in on what happened. Superboy placed Dante on one of the infirmaries many beds. He went back and told Batman to get someone to take care of him.

Mount Justice

October 2nd, 2012 7:00am est

Dante slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary of the base. He looked around and saw Zatanna sleeping on a chair beside his bed. He smiled and wondered what she was doing here early in the morning. Did she stay the night because of me? He asked himself.

"Zatanna." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She said as if she was half awake and half asleep.

"Zatanna." He said in a louder tone but not too loud.

Zatanna opened her eyes and slowly moved her head and saw that Dante was awake. She quickly got up and hugged him tightly which made Dante raise a eyebrow.

"You're awake!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said as he winced because she was also hugging his injured arm, "Your hug hurts."

She chuckled and stopped hugging him. She placed a hand on his face and smiled, "We were all worried about you."

"Why? It's just a broken arm." He said as he looked at it. The arm he used to cock back arrows was now injured. He couldn't wait to hear what Artemis or Green Arrow had to say about this.

Zatanna shrugged, "We're a team and sort of a family. We have to worry."

"I guess." He then grinned, "Miss me?"

"A lot." She leaned in a kissed him.

Madison who was at the doorway with a gift for Dante saw the two kissing. She beat me too it I guess, she thought to herself with a frown. She sighed and walked away from the room.

Lex Corp

12:00pm est

Lex Luthor pressed a button on a door in his office and it slid open. He entered the dark room and lights from TV monitors illuminated the room. He stepped onto the pedestal and awaited for his comrades to come on their screens. Once they did, he smiled.

"Our newest recruit, Omega has passed on some useful information." Lex Luthor said.

"Oh? What is it?" Ra's Al Ghul said.

"The boy we wish to acquire for our own purposes. Shadow. I know his first name now which should give us a lead."

"What's the boy's name?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Dante." Lex said as he grinned.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Green Arrow takes his protege's out for dinner. Zatanna and Dante go on their second date. Tyreese has a boys night out with Kid Flash and Superboy. Artemis has a talk with Madison.

Basically the next episode is going to be a chill one. Nothing big is going to happen. It's just some much needed R&R time.

Read and Review!


	7. Episode 7: Secret

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've decided that since I'm not as busy as I once was that I would start updating on Monday's as well. So every Monday and Friday expect to see a new episode of my story. If I do not post a chapter on Friday then that means I had a busy friday and I would most likely post on Saturday or Sunday. This chapter is mostly about character development I guess. There isn't any action in it, it's just the Alpha and Beta team spending time together and relaxing. But I swear next chapter will have some action :). Thank you Strike OOO and Lia for your reviews. Keep them coming, it gives me somethnig to write in my Author's note lol. Now to answer your reviews. Let's start with Lia. Lia, how much more interaction do you want betwen the two teams? lol. Isn't this enough? It's nice that you love all of the beta characters but why do you love Dante the most? What do you like about him, etc. Now for Strike OOO. Yes I'm talking about the summary of this story. I don't think it's that good or else I would probably get more reviews or something lol. I get plenty of views so I guess that's a good thing but I want people that read this story to review so that we can interact and talk about my story or the show etc. Ok, so you want me to make a character sheet for my OC's? The heroes and the villains. Ok. How exactly would I do that? You said details and description, like what though? I would do a lazy chapter about it if I knew exactly what to write since nobody views my profile as much as this story. Also, what makes you like Alex the most? Let's all have a moment of silence for the death of Kid Flash and the show. We loved you both well. I'm going to miss that show and season three would have been epic with DarkSeid and all that other stuff. All we can do now is curse at Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, Dc Comics, whoever the hell pulled the plug on the show because it was a great one. I'm done ranting now (A show about talking oranges can stay but not Young Justice?! Come on!) Ok, now I'm done. Also, do you guys like that I make very long chapters? Because I'm trying to figure out why others don't review. Maybe it's my writing style. Enjoy the show and remember to Read&Review!

* * *

Star City

October 12th, 2012 8:00 pm pst

Green Arrow, Artemis and Dante stood outside of one of the most expensive restaurant in the city. Dante was amazed as he saw the interior and exterior of the restaurant. It was much better and fancier then the one Zatanna took him too. He saw so many wealthy people outside waiting to get in that he couldn't believe it. It had been a week since Dante broke his arm and now he was wearing a arm holder for his broken arm. He watched as Green Arrow -out of uniform- walked up to the person who gave out the seats to the customers.

Dante stood beside Artemis and he looked at her, "Hey, you haven't said anything since we left."

Artemis was wearing a nice dress and her hair was no longer in a pony tail. She continued to look in the direction of where Green Arrow was, "Nothing to say."

Dante frowned because he still hadn't apologized to her about him going off on her because her sister and father were villains. "Listen," Dante said as he sounded miserable about the whole thing, "I'm sorry about what I said before and how I pressured you into telling me. Can you at least try to talk to me in front of him?"

Artemis smirked, "I'm not mad at you." She punched his bad arm which made him make a muffled scream of pain, "I just wanted to hear you apologize."

Dante winced as his broken arm was in pain and he gave Artemis a blank stare of disbelief, "Seriously? I hate you right now." He rubbed his bad arm, "And was that necessary?"

Artemis continued to smirk but Green Arrow gestured them to enter and follow him. Once they made it inside, Dante felt a bit out of place as he was surrounded by so many wealthy people. He had a suit on but it was a bit inexpensive and it was a hand-me-down from Kid Flash who let him borrow it since they were about the same height and build. Dante and Artemis continued to follow Green Arrow until he stopped in front of a table. They all sat down and Dante looked at Green Arrow. He had blonde hair and was handsome but his goatee looked ridiculous on him thanks to the mustache he had which pointed up for some reason, as if he lived in the past.

Once they all sat down, Green Arrow looked at the two, "Remember to call me Oliver. I don't want to hear that other name or Mr. Queen. Got it?" He asked as he looked at the two.

"Yes, Oliver." Dante and Artemis said at the same time.

Oliver chuckled as he called the waiter over, "You two sound like robots."

"Yes, Oliver." They repeated again with muffled laughs as they covered their mouths.

"Real funny." Oliver said as he looked at them.

The waiter finally came and the three ordered their food. Dante -who wasn't familiar with anything on the menu- asked Oliver what he recommended. Dante took Oliver's advice and ordered while Artemis took her time to figure out what she wanted. Once she did, they gave the waiters their menu's and they waited for their foods.

"So, Dante," Oliver said as he smiled at Dante.

"Hmm?" Dante said as he looked at Oliver confused.

"I heard that you and Zatanna are a thing now." Oliver's smile turned into a grin.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "Who told you that?" He looked at Artemis, "You?"

Artemis shook her head, "No."

Oliver laughed lightly, "I have my ways of knowing things in that base."

"Batman." Dante said under his breath.

"Nope." Oliver said confidently.

"Then how?"

"A archer never reveal's his trick…arrows." Oliver said as if he was thinking about that the whole day.

"Who says that?!" Dante asked as he glared at Oliver.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed as she shook her head and looked at Oliver, "Isn't it, a magician never reveal's his tricks?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Hey! I'll come up with whatever I want. Screw the rules, I'm rich." He said as he laughed loudly.

"Where have I heard that before?" Dante asked as he scratched his chin.

Artemis sighed in disappointment and then smiled as the food came. The three started making small talk as they started eating their food. A few minutes later, Artemis had to use the lady's room so she left the table.

"Seriously, how did you find out?" Dante asked after he finished chewing on his food.

"Does it really matter?" Oliver asked as he sipped some of his wine.

Dante looked down, "No, I guess not."

"Did she tell you?" Oliver asked as he placed his elbows on the table and had his hands linked in front of his face.

"Did who tell me what?" Dante asked.

"Did Zatanna tell you that thing about her father?"

"No… Why? Do you know?" Dante asked as he looked Oliver straight in the eye.

"Yes I do."

"Tell me!"

"You sure you don't want her to tell you when she is comfortable?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante looked down again and was debating whether he should figure it out this way or to ask her about it when she finally felt comfortable about it.

"Your choice kid." Oliver added as he saw that Dante was struggling to decide.

"Tell me before Artemis comes back." Dante said as he leaned in.

Oliver sighed in disappointment. He leaned in, "Her father isn't around anymore because he is the new host of Doctor Fate. She was going to be the host because of a mission but instead, her father talked to the spirit of Nabbu. So, Doctor Fate decided that her father would be a more powerful and worthier host then she would be. So her father took the helmet, said his final goodbyes to her and then placed the helmet on his head and became the next Doctor Fate."

Dante was shocked when he heard the story Oliver just told him. He was quiet for several seconds and then Artemis finally came back.

"What I miss?" She asked the two as she studied Dante's face.

"Nothing good. Just telling Dante some old stories." Oliver said as he smiled at Artemis, he then looked at Dante, "Right?"

Dante nodded slowly, "Right." He repeated as he started playing with his food.

He didn't know whether to be sympathetic towards Zatanna or not. It was because of her that her father turned into the next host of Doctor Fate. He felt sad but he couldn't tell her that he asked Oliver, and he couldn't show that he was sad about it in front of her. He then regretted ever asking Oliver about it because now it's going to be stuck in his head whenever he is around Zatanna.

"I don't feel like eating anymore." Dante said as he leaned back on the chair.

"Somebody lost their appetite huh?" Oliver said as he studied Dante's face which showed regret and sadness.

Artemis looked at Dante and then at Oliver, "How gruesome were those stories?"

"It's a long sad story."

"Long enough to tell while I was in the bathroom?" Artemis asked as she started getting suspicious. If she didn't get the information from Oliver, she was going to get it from Dante later.

"Just about." Oliveer answered with a smile.

"Hmm," Artemis looked at Dante and was now curious as to what Oliver told him that made him feel this way.

After the dinner, the three rested at their tables for a short while and then left the restaurant. They made their way back to the alley where the zeta tube was and they all said their goodbyes to each other. Dante entered the zeta tube first and went back to the base. Artemis waited until Oliver left and instead of going home to Gotham, she went to the base to have a talk with Dante.

Dante heard the zeta tube's machine roar behind him and he was blinded by the bright light as he turned around to see who it was.

"We have to talk." Artemis said as she folded her arms.

"Now? I just want to get to bed. See you tomorrow Artemis." Dante started walking away from her.

Artemis speed walked to Dante and grabbed his good arm, "No, we need to talk now."

Dante sighed, "About what?" He said as he got his arm free from Artemis's grasp.

"What did he tell you?"

"It's none of your business." He frowned, "It's just a sad story."

"It's more then that. You and Alex eat like dogs, I can't imagine you losing your appetite. What did he tell you?!" She shouted.

Dante placed a hand on her mouth, "Alright, if you shut up, listen and promise me to not tell Zatanna that I know I will tell you. Ok?"

She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth which she punched him on his good arm for, "Don't put your hand on my mouth ever again." She said in a intimidating tone.

"Ok, geeze, "Dante said as he rubbed his arm, "No need for violence."

"Now tell me."

Dante sighed, "Ok," He looked down and frowned as he told her the story about Zatanna's father and how he asked Oliver to tell him.

"You're a idiot. You should have waited until she told you." Artemis said as she folded her arms again.

"I know, I just realized that, which is why I stopped eating."

Artemis shook her head, "Good luck with keeping that from her. If I can tell something was wrong with you, I'm sure she will too." She placed her hand on his chin and raised it up, "You can't be sad in front of her." She pushed his chest up so his back would straighten, "You can't show her that you know about it." She then placed a hand on his shoulder, "She really likes you and you make her happy. Don't screw this up. Understand?"

Dante nodded slowly as he looked at her, "Ok. You won't tell her I know right?"

"Like you said, It's none of my business. But if she was to come to me sad and tells me about this. I will hunt you down." Artemis said in that all too familiar intimidating tone.

Dante sighed, "Ok."

Artemis gave Dante a hug and then left the base. Dante went back to his room and slammed the door shut. He took off his clothes and placed them on his chair. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out a way to not tell Zatanna that he knows but also get Zatanna to tell him about it.

Mount Justice

October 14th, 2012 6:00 pm est

Dante was in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock on the door. He stood from his chair and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Zatanna and he smiled.

Zatanna gave him a quick kiss and hug. She then entered his room and sat on his bed, "What are you doing?"

Dante sat back down and moved his rolling chair towards her and now he was sitting in front of her, "I was doing homework until a pretty girl came into my room. I hope she doesn't know I have a girlfriend. I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea."

Zatanna chuckled, "Ha ha, real funny." She sat back on the bed and her back was now against the wall. "Why don't you come join me."

Dante smiled and sat on his bed, he had his feet on the bed and he moved back until his back was against the wall and he was sitting next to her. She grabbed his hand and the two smiled.

"So what's up?" Dante asked as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing much. Just bored and I felt like spending time with you."

Dante hadn't thought about the things Green Arrow told him about her father until now. All of the information that was given to him just came back to him and now he couldn't get it out of his head.

"You want to go out?" He said in a sad tone as he frowned.

Zatanna picked her head up and looked at Dante, "What's wrong? You don't want to go out?"

"No, I want to go out."

"Then why do you look so sad."

"I'm just remembering something Green Arrow told me."

"What did he say?" She asked as she raised a eyebrow.

Dante had trapped himself unsuspectingly. He felt like bashing his head against a wall. He then got a idea.

"He said some pretty mean things about me and my broken arm." Dante said as he tried not to grin. Yeah, that's right Dante, blame it on Green Arrow. It's his fought anyway. He thought.

"Why?"

Stop asking questions! He thought as he looked at her with a small smile, "I don't know."

Zatanna shrugged and let go of the subject. She placed her head on his shoulder again and she looked at his injured arm, "How does it feel?

"It still hurts but I manage. I had a pretty good nurse." Dante said as he kissed her forehead.

"I try." She said with a smile.

"So, where do you want to go out?"

Zatanna grinned, "I don't know." She starts moving on the bed to make herself more comfortable, "I don't feel like getting up. I'm so comfortable right now."

Dante chuckled, as he was once again oblivious to her signs. "Ok."

She placed one of her legs on top of his and she looked up at him.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her.

"You're so cute when you don't know what's happening." She said as she grinned and then chuckled.

Zatanna then started kissing him and the two started to make out. After a couple of minutes, their was a knock at the door.

The door opened and it was Artemis, "Hey Dante, I was-" She looked at the two making out in front of her. They didn't even notice that she was there, "Ugh! Get a room!"

Zatanna stopped when she heard Artemis's voice, "Hey Artemis," She said as she blushed and wiped her lips.

Dante turned around and looked at Artemis, "I got a room. This," He pointed down, "is my room." He sighed as his heart was racing due to the make out session, "What do you want?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes on Dante, "I just wanted to talk to you about that thing." She gestured to the two in front of her, "But I see you have let it out of your mind."

"What thing?" Zatanna asked.

"That Green Arrow thing I told you about." Dante said as he looked at her.

"Green Arrow thing?" Artemis said with a confused look on her face.

Dante turned to look at Artemis, "Yeah, that thing he told me. About my arm, at dinner a couple of days ago."

"Oh… Right. I forgot about that." Artemis said as she glared at Dante.

"How can you forget if you wanted to talk about it?" Zatanna asked as she looked at Artemis confused as well.

Artemis shrugged, "Wally has been cramming science down my throat so excuse my random blond moments." She looked at Dante, "Can I speak to you?"

Uh oh, Dante thought as he stood from his bed and walked towards her. "What's up?"

Artemis patted Dante's back, "Let's take a walk BRO."

Dante turned around and looked at Zatanna, "I'll be back."

"Ok." Zatanna said as she made herself comfy again and then rested her head on his pillow.

Artemis pushed Dante out the door subtly and then closed the door behind them. She then patted his back again signaling him to walk.

The two started walking, "How comes it feels like I'm going to die slowly and painfully?"

Artemis slammed him into a wall and she looked at him with disappointment, "What the hell Dante?"

"What?" Dante asked as he was oblivious to her anger.

"Now you're starting to lie to her?"

"You told me too. Plus, I kind of trapped myself so I used that as a way to get out of it."

"I didn't tell you to lie! I told you to not say anything."

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down and frowned, "It just came back to me when I was with her and she caught on to it. I had to say something."

Artemis sighed and raised his chin again, "Alright, but be more careful next time." She patted his shoulder, "Go, and next time I catch you two making out like that, I will-"

"Hunt me down. Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked away. "Geeze, Whose big sister are you? Mines or hers?"

"Yours but she's also my friend." Artemis said as she watched him leave.

Dante entered his room and saw Zatanna sleeping on his bed. He smiled, walked towards her and crouched down in front of her.

"Beep," He said as he poked her nose which got her to smile. "Faking your sleep?"

Zatanna still had her eyes closed, "Nah, just having a sleeping beauty moment where only a kiss can wake me up."

Dante chuckled and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her but when he did, she lifted him off his feet and threw him on top of his bed.

Dante was surprised by the whole thing, "When did you get so strong?"

"Train with Black Canary for years and it happens." She said as she turned around and the two were looking into each others eyes.

Dante then drifted off into a daydream about Black Canary and her fishnets. Zatanna looked at him in disbelief and she smacked his face gently.

"Huh? What happened?" Dante asked as he looked around.

Zatanna shook her head, "You was daydreaming about her in front of me."

"Who?" Dante asked as he was clearly acting stupid.

Zatanna smacked him again and it made him laugh, "Sorry." He said, he then kissed her.

Zatanna hopped off the bed, "Now I feel like going out."

Dante sighed and slowly got off the bed, "Ok, where too?"

Zatanna shrugged, "I heard their was a carnival going on at the harbor."

"The harbor of Happy Harbor?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds odd doesn't it?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep, but let's go." He grabbed her hand and the two left the room and headed to zeta tubes.

Madison came out of the zeta tubes after visiting her family and she saw Dante and Zatanna walking towards her and holding each other's hands.

"Hey Maddie!" Dante said as he waved hello to her.

"Hey guys." Madison said as they stopped in front of her. "Where you off too?"

"A carnival. Want to come?" Zatanna asked.

"Nah, I don't want to be the third wheel." Madison said with a small smile as she tried hiding her hatred for Zatanna right now.

"Come on! You can ask that boy out that you like from school." Dante suggested.

If only you knew, Madison thought. "Yeah, turns out he is a bit of a jerk."

Zatanna frowned, "Aw, sorry Madison." She tugged on Dante's shirt, "Come on babe."

"Bye Maddie!" Dante said as the two left before Madison can say anything.

Madison watched as the two went through the zeta tube. She frowned but her frown looked like she was angry which caught the eye of Artemis who walked up to her.

"Hey Madison." Artemis said from behind Madison.

Madison turned around and put on a fake smile, "Hey Artemis. What's up?"

"I know how you feel." Artemis said as she looked at her seriously.

Madison raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I went through the same thing when I found out Superboy and Miss Martian were a couple."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have feelings for Dante." Artemis said bluntly.

"What? No I don't." Madison lied but the expression on Artemis's face made her give up, "Ok, maybe I do." She made a angry expression, "Geeze, does everybody in the base know about it? Is it that obvious?"

Artemis sighed, "It's not obvious to him," She said referring to Dante, "Then again, he is oblivious to things involving girls."

"That's for damn sure." Madison grumbled.

Artemis frowned, "It's going to be ok Madison. You're going to eventually get over him."

"How did you get over Superboy?" Madison asked.

Artemis smiled, "Well, when Zatanna broke the news to me-"

"How ironic…" Madison interrupted.

"I was mad," Artemis continued, "But then I started developing feeling for Wally. We got together and he has been the best thing to ever happen to me." She looked around, "But don't ever let him hear that."

"I promise." Madison said with a smile.

"My point is, you will find someone eventually and you will get over Dante. It just takes time." Artemis said with a smile.

Madison sighed and nodded. She knew Artemis was right but her feelings were kind of strong for Dante. "Right." She said as she offered a small smile.

The two girls started walking and talking when they found Tyreese, Wally and Superboy hanging out in the living room playing video games. Tyreese and Wally would challenge each other while Superboy -who was a noob at playing video games- was watching on but it seemed like he was learning as well.

The three were sitting on a couch and Artemis walked up to them. She covered Wally's eyes and Wally protested but his character died thanks to Artemis.

"Babe!" Wally said with a frown as he looked at the dead character on the screen.

"You'll get over it." She tilted his head backwards and planted a upside down kiss.

"What are you boys doing?" Madison asked.

"Playing video games. Well, Wally and I are but Superboy is watching."

"And learning." Superboy added as he snatched the controller from Wally and started playing.

Tyreese and Superboy played each other and at the end Superboy raised his hand in victory.

Wally patted Tyreese's back, "Dude, you got served."

"Who says that?" Tyreese asked with a chuckle, he then nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did." He held the controller out to Madison, "Want to give it a try?"

"I don't know." Madison said as she looked at the controller.

"Come on! Show them what a girl can do." Artemis cheered for Madison.

Madison sighed, "Fine."

Artemis sat on Wally's lap and they all watched as Madison and Superboy went at it. Madison eventually won and she jumped off the couch.

"Bam!" She said unexpectedly. She then laughed nervously, "Heh heh, my bad." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine!" Artemis said as she gave Madison a high five.

"Man! Kaldur sure doesn't know what he is missing." Wally said with a chuckle.

"Kaldur?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Wally said as he looked at Tyreese, "You haven't met Aqualad yet?"

Tyreese shook his head, "No, where is he?"

"He's in Atlantis with Aquaman." Artemis replied.

"So that place is real?" Tyreese asked and Superboy, Artemis and Wally nodded.

"Hey! Let's all go out to the movies." Wally blurted out.

"I'm in. I'll just go get Megan." Superboy said as he stood up.

"Nah, I don't want to be the third wheel to you two couples." Tyreese said as he stood up and stretched.

"Me too." Madison added.

"Why don't you two go on a date then?" Artemis said as she winked at Madison.

Madison and Tyreese looked at each other and then at the group, "Nah." They both said in unison.

"Ok." Artemis gave in and stood up.

"See you guys later." Tyreese said and Madison followed him out.

"You want to spar?" Madison asked Tyreese.

Tyreese shrugged, "Sure."

The two went off to the training room and started sparring.

Gotham City

8:00 pm

Crow and Robin were hopping rooftop to rooftop while they patrolled Gotham City while Batman was gone doing something for the Justice League. It was particularly slow that night and it seemed like all of Batman's villains decided to not come out since he wasn't around which didn't make sense to Crow. He just guessed that they loved getting their butts beat by Batman and just him only.

Crow stopped in front of Robin and just sighed, "This is pointless. Why isn't their any crime when Batman is not around. It's the perfect opportunity."

"They must like to get beat up by only him."

"Dude!" Crow exclaimed, "You just read my mind."

Robin shrugged and chuckled, "It happens."

The two walked to the edge of the rooftop they were on and they sat down looking down at the streets which seemed way too quiet.

"Has Gotham ever been this quiet?" Crow asked.

"At night? No."

"It's so weird."

"Yep." Robin then looked down, "If I told you something, would you tell Batman?"

Crow looked at Robin confused but shook his head, "No way man." He studied Robin's face, "What's wrong?"

"So, recently Batman has adopted another child." Robin said, "And It seems like he is molding him into the next Robin."

"What?! No way! He can't do that. You two are the dynamic duo!" Crow kept going and going as he had his fan boy moment.

"Relax." Robin said with a chuckle, "I was just thinking that maybe I should change my name to something else."

"To what?" Crow asked.

Robin shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't thought that far."

"Well, if you're going to change your name then you should change your costume as well." Crow said.

"You're right. I mean, my 16th birthday is coming up and I was thinking of doing it then."

"When's your birthday?"

"December."

"Well, you got a few months to come up with something."

"Yeah, let's just keep this from Batman for now." Robin said as he smiled at Crow.

"No problem." Crow replied with a smile of his own.

Infinity Island

Ra's was in his room on the top of the tower that was on Infinity Island. He saw Nightmare enter the room with a boy with short dark brown hair that seemed like it was stylized, blue eyes and blue, white and black clothes on. He was 5'9, had a athletic build, had a olive skin tone and was 16 years old.

"Father, I have brought the boy you have requested." Nightmare said as he approached Ra's with the boy.

Ra's was staring out the window with his hands behind his back. "Thank you son, you may leave now."

Nightmare nodded, bowed and then left the room so it was just the boy and Ra's.

"What is your name boy?" Ra's asked as he looked at the boy.

"Aiden." Aiden replied as he stared at Ra's.

"Hmm, and what can you do?"

"I can manipulate water, make ice, and breath underwater."

"Are you Atlanean?"

"No sir."

"Hmm." He walked to his book shelf, moved a book and the shelves slid to the right and there was a door in front of him now. He gestured Aiden to follow him, "Follow me boy."

Ra's entered the room full of monitors and the pedestal in front of him. The light's from the TV screens illuminated the room and the faces of the members of the Light appeared.

Ra's stepped on the pedestal and looked at each of the members, "I have a way to infiltrate the team of young heroes and to get Dante to our side."

"Oh? How?" Lex asked as he was curious.

Ra's gestured Aiden to come up on the pedestal. Aiden hesitated but went up the pedestal and looked at each of the faces.

"Who is this boy Ra's?" Vandal Savage asked.

"His name is Aiden." Ra's replied and patted Aiden's back for him to speak.

"My name is Aiden but you can call me Hydro. I'm here to serve the Light in any way possible for as long as possible." Aiden said as he bowed his head.

"You do realize boy," Lex added, "That is a life commitment. Once you serve us, there is no going back."

"I understand sir." Aiden replied.

"Hydro huh? Are you Atlantean boy?" Ocean Master asked.

"No sir but I can be one if you want me too." Aiden said as he looked at Ocean Master's screen.

"I already like this boy." Ocean Master said with a smile.

"Do you know your mission?" Vandal Savage asked Aiden.

"I am to pose as a hero, gain access to the team of heroes, befriend Dante and learn everything I can about him so that he can see the Light." Aiden replied.

"Precisely. Soon Dante shall see the Light." Lex said as he grinned.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Hydro gets a call from Black Manta. Dante gets a suprise visit but it isn't a good one. Alex leads his first mission ever. The Leader of Beta (Dante) meets the Leader of Alpha (Aqualad).

I'm just going to drop this on ya. If ya'll have ever seen Yugioh Abridged (If you haven't then it's a must see Parody) There is a reference in here that is a line used in the show. Seriously, if you ever loved Yugioh, it's a must see and you might cry from laughter.

Read&Review!


	8. Episode 8: Hydro

Author's note: Hey guys! This is the introduction of Hydro. You may notice that I don't dwell into the history of him but I will in future chapters. Just be patient. Thank you guys for your reviews. It means alot! And now to interact with my reviewers. I'm glad you like Dante Lia, but don't expect him to stay that way for too long. Got some things in store for him. Strike OOO, You don't have to review twice but you can tell them about my story. That would be nice. I tried the whole character sheet chapter but I didn't really like the way I did it. Maybe in the future I will do it but as of right now, I won't. You're right, not everyone in the Bat-Family has to be badass. Alex seems to be a fan favorite which is awesome. Technically, since there isn't a season three... Wally is dead but if there was one, he would totally come back. Speedsters and Robin's never really die. Especially since Speedsters usually get trapped in the future or past or sometimes stuck in the Speedforce. So, he wouldn't really be dead. And Aww man, I'm going to miss that show, they had so many suprises at that end episode. Vandal went to see Darkseid and Gordon Godfrey was with DarkSeid this whole time so he is in on the Light. Artemis is now tigeress. Impulse is now the new Kid Flash. Superboy and Megan are back together. Shoot, even Robin and Wonder girl got together. And of course Static has to be on the team but we will never see him in costume action. Maybe if Dc can work something out with CW to get Young Justice on their saturday monring cartoon thing. That would be awesome and I would be a happy camper. *Crosses fingers* we can only hope. Also, I'm glad I was able to toruture you Strike OOO, the more you wait, the more better it is too you. This time, you wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter. And Damn it! Strike OOO knows what's going to happen between Aiden and Madison *Goes to the story and erases stuff about them* Just kidding, good prediction though. You just ruined everything for everyone else lol. Oh! and I also need help with the summary of this story guys. I don't think it's that good. Maybe ya can help me with that. Please! lol. Enjoy the show guys and make sure to Read and Review!

* * *

Central City

October 15th, 2012 5:00 pm cst

The sun was slowly going down in Central City when a alarm rung on the streets of the city. Captain Cold, a known villain of the Flash had just broken into a jewelry store. He froze the guards and told the people to stay down on the floor. He saw a saleswoman reach for a button to call the cops but he froze her before she had the chance too. He made his way towards the display of jewelry and he slammed his freeze gun on the glass. The glass shattered and he started placing the jewelry into his bag.

Captain Cold raised a eyebrow as he looked down at the floor around him. The water wasn't there before but now it was. He splashed the water with his feet as he walked away from it with the bag of jewels in his hand. The water tripped Captain Cold and he fell to the ground and the bag of jewels slid away from him. As he got up, he looked around to see who tripped him. When he turned around he saw a boy throw a punch with water surrounding it which made it look bigger.

When Captain Cold got punched he fell to the ground a couple of feet away from the boy. He grabbed his freeze gun and he tried shooting it at the boy but water whipped the gun out of his hand and the water surrounding him started lifting off the ground and into the air and started forming a huge ball with him inside of it. Captain Cold was able to breath inside of the orb of water and he started banging on it and shouting at the boy to let him go.

The boy had a blue, white and black costume with a dark blue domino mask. The torso of his costume was designed to look like a wave. He walked outside of the jewelry store once he imprisoned Captain Cold inside of the water orb. On his way out he told the people in the store that it was safe and that they could call the police. Air hit his face as something zoomed by him. When he looked, it was the Flash.

"You're late old man." The boy said as he looked at the hero.

"Old man? Who are you?" Flash asked as he looked at the boy curiously.

"Hydro." Hydro said as he took out his ringing phone. He put a finger in the air signaling Flash to hold on a second.

"Hello?"

"Hydro, this is Black Manta. We need to have a talk. I'll be waiting inside of the water near the Harbor." Black Manta said and then hung up.

Before Flash can say anything, Hydro interrupted him, "Sorry old man, I gotta go." He had water form under his feet like a whirlpool and he had the water spin. The water spun and it had Hydro away from the Flash in a matter of seconds.

Flash looked at Hydro get away from him, "Old man?" He shrugged and turned around to see Captain Cold in the water orb shouting, "He did a ok job."

At the harbor of Central City, Hydro had the water stop spinning under his feet and he landed on the ground. He walked towards the pier and he looked out at the ocean. The sun was finally down and he jumped into the ocean. He swam to the bottom of the ocean at top speed thanks to his powers and he spotted Black Manta's ship. It looked just a black manta with red eyes. He entered the ship from the bottom and once he was inside, he climbed a ladder to get to the top. Once he finished climbing he stood in front of a man in black armor. It was Black Manta, his helmet was manta shaped and had two large, daunting red eyes.

Hydro looked at Black Manta, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Black Manta's voice sounded robotic but he took of the helmet to show he was human. He was African American and had short black hair and a thin black goatee. "I wanted to speak to you about my son."

"Your son?" Hydro asked as he was confused.

"Yes," He sighed, "His name is Kaldur."

"You're going to have to be more specific then that." Hydro said as he folded his arms.

"His hero name is Aqualad."

Hydro was shocked, "Aqualad is your son?"

"Yes, though he does not know it yet." Manta replied.

Hydro nodded, "What do you need from me?"

"Keep a eye on him. When the time comes, he should know who is father is. Understand?"

Hydro smirked, "I understand."

Mount Justice

October 19th, 2012 7:00 pm est

Dante was in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock on his door. He got up from his seat and opened the door to see Zatanna.

He smiled, "Hey."

She walked towards him, placed her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. Dante eyes widened and he placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her back.

After a minute or two of making out with Zatanna, Dante pulled away from the kiss, "What was that for?"

She shrugged and pushed him on top of the bed. Dante didn't like being man handled but he didn't care at the moment as Zatanna hopped on top of him and they continued to make out again.

"Hey Dante, I just wanted-" A girl's voice was heard at the door as she knocked before saying so.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The girl asked as she stared at the two.

Dante looked at the doorway and saw that it was Zatanna, "What the hell?" Dante looked at the Zatanna on top of him and it was Madison and not Zatanna. His eyes widened and he threw Madison off him.

He stood up and looked at Zatanna sadly, "It's not what you think! I-" She ran off before he can finish the sentence.

Dante turned around and glared at Madison, "What the hell Maddie?!"

Madison shrugged as she sat on his bed. She wiped her lips and smirked, "It was worth a try."

"What does that even mean?!" Dante shouted.

She stood up and placed a hand on his face, "It means that she doesn't deserve you. Why have her when you can have me?"

Dante just stared at her, "What's wrong with you?" He muttered, he then ran away from her to catch up with Zatanna.

He saw Zatanna up ahead and he shouted for her to stop running. After he finally caught up to her he stood in front of her.

"Zatanna, it's not what you think, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Dante. Move out of my way!" She said as she looked down and tried moving Dante out of the way.

Dante grabbed her hands and tried to get her to look at him, "Zatanna, I-"

"Let go of me!" She said as she pushed him away and walked away.

He was about to go after her when Artemis appeared from out of a corner and Zatanna hugged her. Artemis glared at Dante while Zatanna hugged her. Dante sighed and saw Robin -the ex boyfriend- walk over to the two. Robin took Zatanna away and Artemis stomped towards Dante.

"Not really in the mood right now Artemis." Dante said as he tried walking past her.

Artemis placed a hand on his chest and pushed him. She now looked him in the eye, "What did you do?"

"It's none of your business. I need to talk to Zatanna." He tried walking past her again but she pushed him again.

Dante got tired of being pushed around and he pushed Artemis back, "Leave me alone!"

Artemis hit the wall from the push and she bounced off it and pushed Dante back, "Calm down! I'm just trying to talk."

Dante growled as he glared at Artemis, "What do you want?!"

"Answers." Artemis replied as she put her hands up to signal that she wasn't going to attack.

Artemis walked up to Dante and placed a hand on his shoulder. He huffed and puffed but he looked down and explained what happened.

"She did what?!" Artemis shouted referring to Madison.

"I need to talk to Zatanna. I thought it was her." He said as he continued to frown.

Artemis shook her head, "Give her some time. I'll have a talk with Madison."

Dante was about to say something when Batman could be heard through out the base. "I need Dante and Alex to meet me by the zeta tubes."

Dante sighed, "Alright, just… Don't hurt Madison." He said, because even though she was a bitch right now, she was still a teammate.

"I'll try not too." Artemis said and then she gave him a hug.

After the hug, Dante made his way to Batman who was there with Alex waiting for him.

"What's up man?" Alex asked as he looked at Dante who was still frowning.

"It's nothing." Dante said, he then looked at Batman, "What's wrong?" he asked Batman.

"I have a mission but you're obviously in no shape to be leader." He said as he pointed to Dante's arm holder.

"So why am I here?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's time for you to name a co captain." Batman suggested.

Dante looked at Alex, "Are you ready?"

Alex raised a eyebrow, "Ready for what?"

"To be the leader." Dante replied.

"Of this team?" Alex waved his arms frantically, "No way man. I can't do that."

"You have too. I'm injured, meaning you're second in charge."

"Why me?"

"Tyreese is a loose cannon and Madison is… It's just you. I believe in you. You can do this Alex." Dante said with a reassuring smile.

"It's only temporary right?" Alex asked.

Dante nodded, "Yeah."

Alex sighed, "Fine, you better get healed real fast."

Dante chuckled, "I'll try too."

Batman looked at Alex, "Alright, it has been decided. Who do you want to go on the mission with you?"

"What's the mission?" Alex asked.

"Someone has breached into the Star Labs facility in Central City."

"What villain?"

"We don't know at the moment. Your team has to investigate."

Crow nodded, "Since Magma is not here, I'll go with,"

"Madison is busy… Forget about her." Dante said as he looked down.

Crow raised a eyebrow at Dante, "Ok… I'll go with Robin and Kid Flash."

"That's it?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, Robin and Kid Flash are perfect for a investigative mission." Crow said with a proud smile. Truth is, he wanted Robin to go because he was a good friend and he was a fan of his. But also, because if Crow screwed up -because he knows he will- Robin can help him out. And he chose Kid Flash because he can search a building as quick as anybody.

"Alright, I'll-" Batman was interrupted by Dante.

"I'll get Robin for you." Dante said as he looked at Alex. He then walked away to find Robin.

He could hear Robin's voice coming from the living room section of the base. He leaned against the wall and could hear everything Robin and Zatanna was talking about. He leaned his head forward to peek to see how they looked. He saw Zatanna with her head on his shoulder.

Dante took a deep breath and entered the room. He walked towards Robin and Zatanna and he looked at Robin, "You got a mission. Batman needs you by the zeta tubes."

Zatanna closed her eyes so she wouldn't look at Dante while Robin looked up at Dante and nodded, "Ok…"

Robin stood up and looked at Dante, he then brushed past him and left the room.

Dante looked down at Zatanna, "Zatanna, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Dante… Not now." She stood up and left the room which made Dante sigh and frown.

Alex saw Robin walking towards him and it seems like Kid Flash got the message as well. As the two made their way towards him, he explained what the mission was and what they had to do. They all nodded and headed to their rooms to put on their costumes. Once they got their costumes on, the three went back to the zeta tubes for one last briefing. They then went through the zeta tubes and on to Central City.

Artemis walked the halls of the base looking for Madison so she can 'talk' to her. She then heard singing where Madison's room was. The singing was angelic and it could be heard through out the halls. Artemis raised a eyebrow and knocked on the door of Madison's room.

Madison opened the door and looked at Artemis, "Hey."

"You can sing?" Artemis asked as she was a little bit amazed.

"Yes, can I help you?" Madison asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, I need some answers from you."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Big sister to the rescue."

"Friend," She corrected, "To the rescue. You hurt both of them and that wasn't cool."

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"Meaning, I don't care. I don't care what you think or what the others think. I do what I want, if you don't like it then get over it." Madison slammed the door on Artemis's face.

Artemis was surprised, she wanted to kick the door down but she just walked away.

Dante frowned and looked down as he made his way back to the zeta tubes. He looked where Alex was and saw that he was gone. He then saw Superboy talking to someone but he was so big that Dante couldn't see who was standing in front of him.

He walked up to Superboy and smiled, "Hey."

Superboy turned around, "Hey Dante," He moved to the side, "have you met Aqualad?"

Aqualad smiled, "Hello, you must be Dante. I heard a lot about you."

Dante raised a eyebrow and the chuckled, "Oh? What exactly?"

"Your powers, you being the leader of the new Beta team."

Superboy smiled, "Look at the two leaders of the teams. I should let you two catch up." Superboy walked away.

"So you're the leader of Alpha? I thought it was Robin."

"Only when I'm not here. He doesn't like to be leader that much."

"Really? That's odd."

The two started talking about the teams and the members. They continued to talk as they walked through the halls of the base.

Central City

8:00 pm cst

Crow, Robin and Kid Flash appeared in a alley way in Central City. A couple of blocks away from the Star Labs location they had to investigate.

Crow looked at Kid Flash, "Scout up ahead and tell us what's going on."

Kid Flash nodded, placed his goggles over his eyes and he sped away from the two. Kid Flash ran to Star Labs, looked through the window, turned around and looked at everything else around him and then ran back to the two boys.

"It's a ghost town. There is nobody around." Kid Flash said as he looked at Crow.

"That's odd. There is always security and workers in that building." Robin said as he too looked at Crow.

"Alright, let's go quietly and slowly," He looked at Kid Flash, "Meet us there."

Kid Flash nodded and ran away from the two. Robin and Crow took out their grappling guns and shot it at the rooftop above them. As they zipped up, Crow could now see the building. The lights were on but nobody was inside. Something was seriously wrong with this look.

As Crow and Robin hopped rooftop over rooftop, they drew nearer the location. They eventually jumped down to the ground and ran towards the labs. Kid Flash was there waiting for the two.

"Ready?" Crow asked the two.

They both nodded and Crow entered the building and was shocked by what he saw. Tables were turned, guns were on the ground. As they made their way through the building they eventually found the bodies of the employee's that work there. Crow eyes widened and he ran to one of the bodies. He placed a hand on the scientist's neck to get a pulse to see if he was dead or alive. Crow frowned when he didn't feel a pulse. Robin and Kid Flash did the same for the others in the rooms and it turns out most of them were unconscious and the rest were dead.

"Let's move!" Crow exclaimed as he clenched his fist and walked up ahead.

The three then made their way further into the base and what surprised Crow the most was that there was a giant gorilla with red scars all over his body typing on a computer. He didn't know whether to laugh or look at the two to ask if he was getting punked.

Crow turned around and looked at KF and Robin, "Really? Am I getting punked? Did Dante put ya up to this? I swear I'm going to-" He was cut off when he looked at their faces. Kid Flash eyes widened and Robin was shaking his head.

"This is not a joke." Robin finally said.

The gorilla turned around and looked at the three boys.

"Especially when that monkey is Gorilla Grodd." KF retorted.

"Who?" Crow turned around and the Gorilla now looked more bigger as he stood up straight, "Aw damn…"

"I knew we should have brought Superboy with us… He hates monkeys." Kid Flash said.

"I am no Monkey you inferior beings." Grodd said as he glared at the three.

"Is that monkey talking?!" Crow exclaimed as he cupped his mouth and looked at Grodd.

"I am not a monkey!" Grodd shouted as he started making his ways towards the group.

"Spread out!" Robin commanded as he ran one way and Kid Flash ran the other.

Crow just stared at Grodd dumbfounded that there was a talking Gorilla on the loose. "Get away from him!" He heard Robin shout but before he can move, Grodd backhand him and sent him flying into a cabinet. Alex lost his breath as his back hit the cabinet and he laid on the cold floor.

"Damn.." Robin muttered, he then threw three explosive batarangs at Grodd. It hit his back and blew up but it didn't seem to affect him that much. Robin looked at KF, "KF, don't let him breath."

KF nodded and started running in circles around Grodd to take away his air so he wouldn't be able to breath. Grodd looked around him to what direction KF was running. He extended his arm and swatted KF away from him. Kid Flash landed on a table and rolled off it.

Robin threw some smoke pellets by Grodd's feet to distract him while Robin ran to where Crow was. He knelt down next to him and started shaking him.

"Crow, come on." He said as he continued to shake him.

Crow woke up and was a bit dazed, "Huh? What? Where are we?"

"Star Labs, talking monkey." Robin said to make Crow remember.

"Right… Did we beat him?" Crow asked as he slowly stood up.

Robin stared at him in disbelief, before he can say anything, Grodd came out of the smoke and charged at the two boys. The boys jumped to the side and Grodd went through a wall and his head hit a machine. As Crow stood up he saw Grodd rubbing his head.

"Now!" Crow exclaimed as he threw his explosive Crow-a-rangs at Grodd.

Robin did the same with his batarangs and explosions erupted around Grodd's face and back. When the smoke settled from the explosions, Grodd was still standing and looked furious.

"Uh… How are we suppose to fight a angry monkey?" Crow asked as he stared at Grodd.

"Give him a banana." Kid Flash said as he ran towards the two.

"Not as easy as it sounds." Robin said as all three of the boys moved out of the way of a charging Grodd.

Before Crow can say anything, a huge blast of water hit Grodd's chest and made him fall down. Crow raised a eyebrow and turned around to see a boy in the air with a whirlpool underneath his feet to keep him in the air.

"Thought you guys needed some help." The boy said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The name is Hydro. Step aside, you've done enough work for today." Hydro said as he landed on his feet.

"Uh…" Crow said as he looked at Hydro.

Hydro looked at Crow, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hydro walked towards Grodd who was standing up slowly. Hydro got into a fighting stance which made Crow and KF raise a eyebrow.

"He plans on fighting a giant monkey?" KF said as he stood behind Crow.

"I guess so. This guy is crazy." Crow replied as he watched on.

Grodd was finally up and huffing and puffing. Hydro gave him a wink as water formed around his knuckles. Even though he was far away from Grodd, Hydro threw a punch and a huge fist of water came from his fist and stretched out to hit Grodd in the face. All three of the boys watching eyes widened as Hydro threw more punches at Grodd and they each connected. Grodd tried pushing forward to hit the boy but the force from the water pushed him back each time. Grodd got fed up so he picked up a piece of machinery and hurled it at Hydro. Hydro's eyes widened, he put one arm in the air as if he was concentrating and water formed around the machine, he then extended his other arm and shot out a blast of water from the palm of his hands. It hit Grodd in the chest and when he looked up, the machine was heading towards him.

The machine hit Grodd and he fell down with the machine on his chest. Grodd was groggy and tried lifting the machinery off his chest but their was a plug on the floor. Hydro saw it and had a small wave of water head towards Grodd. As the water landed on the floor, the plug hit the water and it electrocuted Grodd. Before it could kill Grodd, Hydro absorbed the water and had the water move the machinery off him. Hydro raised a eyebrow as there was a beeping sound.

The collar that was keeping Grodd enslaved to Brain opened up due to the electrical shock. Grodd removed the collar from his neck and he looked at the four teen heroes, "I'm finally free from his control."

Hydro cursed in his mind knowing that the Light would be mad about this. A intelligent gorilla running on the loose, he knew they wouldn't be happy and Brain would be afraid of a rebellion from the gorillas he has enslaved in Gorilla city.

Grodd looked at Hydro, "Thank you boy." He charged towards the four teens but didn't attack, he just ran away from them.

"That can't be good." Crow said as he watched Grodd run away.

"Flash is not going to be happy about a talking monkey running around his city." KF said as he folded his arms.

Robin looked at Hydro, "Uh, thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Hydro said with a confident smile as he placed his hands on his waist. He then heard his phone ringing, "Hello?…. Uh-huh… Ok, I'm on it."

"Who was that?" Robin asked as he saw Hydro close his phone.

"A friend, listen, I got to go. It was nice meeting you guys. Give me a call whenever you stop by Central City." Hydro had a whirlpool form under his feet and it spun him away.

"There is something about that guy… I don't trust him." Crow said as he saw Hydro spin away from them.

KF laughed lightly, "Dude, you're starting to sound like your mentor."

"Hey!" Robin and Crow said as they glared at KF.

KF shrugged, "It's true."

Robin sighed and walked over to the computer. He started typing and hacking into the computer, "Guys, come here."

KF and Crow walked up to Robin.

"Grodd was here searching for Amazo's body parts." Robin said as he brought up a camera footage of Grodd shouting at the workers. They then saw Grodd beat up the scientist and that made Crow growl.

"Well, he didn't find them so that's good… Right?" Crow said as he looked at the two.

Robin shook his head, "No, because he went through the computer and find where the League stored the body parts."

"That is not good." KF said as he frowned.

"So I guess I failed this mission…" Crow said as he looked down and frowned.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

Crow, Robin, and Kid Flash made it back to the base where Batman was waiting for them. Robin and Crow told Batman about Grodd, Hydro, the Amazo body parts and how Grodd was now free of Brain's control.

Batman narrowed his eyes on Crow and Crow braced himself, "You failed this mission."

"I know, but-" he was cut off by Batman.

"You failed to save the workers, you failed to stop Grodd, and he and the Light knows the location of the Amazo body parts. If it wasn't for this Hydro kid, you three might have ended up dead." Batman scolded the three.

Crow sighed, "I know, I'm sorry." He looked down in shame.

Batman dismissed them and Crow walked away from them and headed to his room wondering how Dante did it. Being scolded by Batman and leading a team. He then realized that he was far from being a leader. He entered his room, took off his costume and landed face fist on his bed.

Madison was in the living room watching TV when Dante appeared in front of the TV screen.

"What do you want?" Madison asked as she looked up at him.

"I want to talk." Dante said as he turned off the tv behind him.

"Everybody wants to talk to me now. You've never noticed me before now," She smirked, "I guess that kiss was something huh?" She winked at him.

Dante sat down next to her and just stared at her, "I've never noticed you? Madison, we go to the same school, we're on the same team. You're in my life everyday of the week. Of course I notice you."

"You're such a idiot, you know that?" Madison said as she looked away from him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Artemis was right…"

"About what?"

She glared at him, "You're completely oblivious to anything involving girls."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"How did you get with Zatanna? How did you know she liked you?" Madison asked as she continued the eye contact.

"I asked her out and she said yes."

"Before that!"

"Wally told me she liked me."

"Wally told you? You never knew by yourself?"

"I had my suspicions but-" He was cut off by Madison.

"You would have never asked her out if you didn't know. Me on the other hand, had to do everything I can to get your attention because all you talked about was Zatanna this and Zatanna that."

"You're my friend. You don't treat your friend like that. You have ruined my relationship with Zatanna!"

"Friend? You've constantly ignored me whenever we're not on missions. All you talk about is Zatanna… It hurts whenever you talk about her and frankly, it's annoying as hell."

"I don't ignore you and I don't talk about Zatanna everyday."

"Oh, my, god Dante, yes you do."

"No I don't! When I'm with Alex, I don't."

"Not as much as when you're with me."

Dante looked down and Madison raised his chin, "What does she have that I don't? Do I have to act like her? Sound like her? Become her in order for you to notice me? She doesn't deserve you…" She looked into his eyes, "I do." She kissed him.

Dante was shocked when he started kissing back but he pushed her away and stood up, "No Madison! You can't be doing this to me."

"I can't be doing this too you?!" She glared at him, "Try being in the base and just seeing the two of you every time together talking about nonsense. How long Dante? How long until she realizes who you really are?"

"What do you mean?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're going to become. You're not going to be a hero forever. It's in your DNA."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dante asked as he was getting irritated.

"You'll find out eventually. And when the time comes, she is going to leave you and I'll still be here waiting."

Dante glared at her, "You have feelings for me right?"

Madison nodded slowly, "Yes, I do." She said as she looked up at him.

"Then lose them, quickly. I'm tired of trying to be nice to you. From now on, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you. I want nothing to do with you. When a mission comes through, we complete it, that's the only time we will ever talk to each other. Other then that, I hope you have a nice life." He stomped off.

The statement made Madison's eyes widen. She watched as Dante stomped off, "What have I done…" She muttered as she cupped her mouth with her hand. She then heard more footsteps walking towards her and she turned her head to see Miss Martian and Artemis.

"What now?" Madison asked as she looked down and frowned.

"We need to talk." Artemis said.

"Again?"

"Yes, What you did," Miss Martian was cut off by Madison.

"Wrong, yada yada yada. Get to the point." Madison said as she didn't look at the two.

"You need to apologize." Artemis said as she stared at Madison.

"We heard what went on between you and Dante." Miss Martian said, "By you apologizing, you can get on good terms with him."

Madison continued to look down and was debating whether she should apologize or not. Miss Martian was right about if she apologized maybe Dante will talk to her again or maybe he wouldn't.

Madison sighed, "Fine, Where is she?"

Artemis and Miss Martian led Madison to where Zatanna was. She was in the training room trying to do spells but she couldn't concentrate. Zatanna glared at Madison as she walked towards her.

Madison sighed, "Zatanna, I'm sorry for doing what I did to Dante. He didn't know it was me and I took advantage of him."

Zatanna looked down, "I accept your apology," She then smacked Madison, "But don't you dare do it again."

Madison's eyes widened as she rubbed her face as Zatanna and the rest of the girls walked away from her. "I really screwed up…" Madison said as she looked down.

Back at Dante's room, Dante was laying on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking he went too rough on Madison but he then thought she deserved it after what she had just did. He sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He hopped off the bed and walked towards the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Zatanna but he didn't really believe it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Zatanna gave him a hug and then wrapped her arms over his neck and started kissing him. "So you know who the real one is next time." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to have to learn a bit more to determine who is who." He started kissing her as she smiled.

After a few seconds, Dante pulled away from the kiss, "So you forgive me?"

Zatanna slowly nodded, "Yeah, Madison told me you didn't know it was her."

"She told you…" Dante said as he looked down, at least she was trying to make up for it. Dante sighed, "That's good."

"Yeah." Zatanna said as she studied the look on his face.

"Want to stay in my room for the night?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Zatanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that. We can cuddle and stuff."

Zatanna looked up as if she was debating, "I do like to cuddle and stuff." She shrugged, "Ok."

The two laid on Dante's bed and cuddled… And stuff.

Unknown Location

11:30 pm

Aiden stepped onto a pedestal and the TV monitors illuminated the room. The faces of all the members of the Light appeared on the screens.

"You have something to report?" Vandal Savage asked Aiden.

"Yes, the mission went successful but something unexpected happened." Aiden said as he looked down.

"What?" Vandal asked.

"Gorilla Grodd is free of the Brain's control." Aiden said with a frown as he looked up to the screens.

"What?" Brain said in his robotic voice.

"I'm sorry sir, it seems like electricity short circuited his collar and it opened." Aiden explained.

"This is unfortunate but I will deal with it when the time comes." Brain replied.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Lex said with a smirk, "Especially since we know where the location of the Amazo body parts are."

"Indeed," Ra's said, he then looked at Aiden, "You've done a good job boy. Continue what you're doing until the League takes notice."

Aiden bowed, "Yes, sir."

* * *

And now Madison is the black sheep of the team. And I'm also sorry about the sucky costume designs. I'm horrible with that stuff lol. I guess I'm not artistic.

On the next epsiode of Young Justice...

Hydro get's discovered and get's a offer he can't refuse. Crow is on his second mission without Dante and hopefully it will go better then the last one.

Read&Review!


	9. Episode 9: Friends

Author's note: Hey Hey Hey! How guys doing?! So, only a couple of episodes left until the end of season one. Yes, i'm making my story have seasons as well. Why not?! Lia and Strike OOO, you guys really don't know how much it means to me when you two review and are fans of my story. It really means alot and it makes me feel good. Which is why I love to write (I'm actually going to make a career out of it.) Yes, I'm going to be a writer in a couple of years. I know I need alot of work but FanFiction lets me unleash my imagination until then. Lia, you will soon find out... in future episodes mwhahahahaha *evil laughter*. Strike OOO, that summary seems good but it seems like Dante is saying it, which is cool but it makes it seem like it's a first person pov story instead. I don't want to be misleading and I don't think that would bring more people in. Which isn't a problem, i get plenty of views but no reviews. Come on people! Review the story! lol. And yes, i was aiming for Madison to be a bitch but 3 against 1? That seems mean lol. A slap on the face from Zatanna was enough lol. And hell yeah! Nightmare is badass! lol. Batman is usually mean so... nothing new there lol. He seriously needs to get laid... though, since he is rich and handsome, he get's laid ALOT! And It's ok, I was kinda scared you weren't going to review but as long as you do I'm happy. Now, I got some questions for ya'll. Strike OOO, you think you can make a better summary? That one seemed good but can you add more too it? And for both of you. Do you guys think I'm portraying the characters from Alpha the right way? Sometimes I think I make them out of character. Like, Artemis is sometimes mean but I amp it up on here lol. I don't know, let me know guys. Also, do you guys like the story? Like, the missions and stuff, besides the fight scenes. I just need some feedback, you know? Anyways, enjoy the show and remember to Read&Review!

* * *

Central City

October 22nd, 2012 9:00 pm cst

Hydro was on top of a rooftop of a building overlooking a bank. He stared at the bank the whole night pondering if he should steal from it. If he did, then he wouldn't be the hero he poses to be. Plus, Flash would be there in a second to stop him. He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around it was Batman and Aquaman walking towards him.

"Batman and Aquaman, nice to finally meet you." Hydro said as he walked up to them.

"You know of us?" Aquaman asked as he stopped in front of the boy.

Hydro nodded, "Yes, sir. I watch a lot of tv." Hydro said as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Makes sense." Batman said as he narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"What can I do for you two heroes?" Hydro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a offer." Batman stated as he looked at Aquaman and then at Hydro.

"What offer?" Hydro asked as he looked at the two more seriously.

"Let me take you under my wing. According to Flash, you have powers similar to my people." Aquman replied as he folded his arms.

"Atlanteans?" Hydro asked.

Aquaman nodded, "Yes. Are you Atlantean boy?"

"Yes," Hydro lied, "Though I wasn't raised in the city. My parents raised me on the surface world."

"I see, where are your parents now?" Aquaman asked.

Hydro looked down and frowned, "They're dead sir."

"Who taught you our magic?"

"My father before he passed."

Aquaman frowned, "I'm sorry for your lost." Aquaman looked at Batman and Batman nodded, "How would you like to be mentored by me?"

"Mentored? For what?" Hydro asked as he looked at Aquaman.

"We have a team of young heroes we would like you to join. If you're interested." Batman said as he stared at the boy.

Hydro smiled at the two, "How can I say no to that?"

Aquman smiled back, "Excellent, you shall come have dinner with my family sometime. I'll show you around your Atlantis."

"Can't wait to finally see Atlantis." Hydro said.

"Meet us here tomorrow and we will introduce you to the team and your new home." Batman stated.

"Thank you, sir." Hydro said as he watched the two walk away, he then grinned. Idiots, Hydro thought.

Mount Justice

October 23rd, 2012 6:30 pm est

Dante, Alex, Tyreese and Madison walked into the base via the zeta tubes, once inside Madison tried approaching Dante to talk to him. Since their last talk, Dante hasn't spoken to her. Since what she has done spread throughout the whole cave, nobody really talked to her except Tyreese.

"Alex, come on. You're not talking to me too?" Madison said as she looked at Alex who was standing in front of Dante.

"What you did was messed up Madison. Not cool at all." Alex said as he pretended to be Dante's security guard.

Madison looked at Dante, "Come on, Dante. You know I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong."

Dante looked away from her, "That still doesn't make up for what you did. You could have ruined my relationship with Zatanna."

"I know," She looked down and frowned, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Dante looked at her, he didn't want to keep being this guy who ignores her but what she did was really wrong. She did it for her own personal reason without considering how it might affect others. It was selfish and Dante didn't like that.

"You want to make it up to me?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Then tell me what you meant when you said I'm not going to be a hero forever."

Alex and Tyreese raised a eyebrow, "What?" They both said.

Madison frowned even more, "I… I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Dante asked as he moved Alex to the side and he was now in front of her.

Madison looked up to his eyes, "I just can't."

"Ok, so leave me alone then." Dante said as he turned around and walked away from her with a slight frown on his face.

Alex followed and Tyreese placed a hand on Madison's shoulder, "You know I don't care what those two thinks. Or what anybody thinks. I'm still your friend."

Madison nodded and gave a small smile, "Thanks Ty."

A couple of hours later, Batman's voice could be heard throughout the base. He called for everyone to meet up by the zeta tubes. Everyone thought it was a new urgent mission since everybody was being called but when they got there, it was just Batman and Aquaman.

"What's up?" Alex asked the two as everyone else surrounded him.

"We want to introduce you to a new member of your team." Batman said as he looked at Alex.

Alex raised a eyebrow, "Who is it?"

The zeta tube's machine roared and a light came from it. Once the light dimmed down, Hydro stood there with a duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked up to Batman and Aquaman and stood in front of them.

"This is Hydro." Aquaman said as he wrapped a arm over Hydro's shoulder.

Hydro studied the faces in front of him. He saw how sad Madison looked as she looked at Dante and Alex from afar. He saw how Alex looked at him, he already knew he didn't trust him. He then saw his target, Dante. He smiled and decided to use Madison to get more info on Dante. Just by meeting them, a plan has already formulated in his mind.

"You guys can call me Aiden." Aiden said with a smile.

Dante and Robin walked up to Aiden, "As leaders of Alpha and Beta, we greet you." Dante said with a smile

Dante placed his hand out, "I'm Dante." Aiden shook it and looked at Robin, "I'm Robin." Aiden shook Robin's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." Aiden said as he looked at the two.

"Hydro will be a new addition to the Beta team." Batman stated.

"Good to have you on the team." Dante said as he smiled at Aiden.

Everybody walked away after Batman and Aquaman left the base. Dante was introducing Aiden to everybody. Alex was reluctant but he shook Aiden's hands. Tyreese also gave Aiden a handshake but Aiden's eyes stood on Madison who was walking away from everyone sad.

"So you want me to give you a tour of the base?" Dante asked Aiden as he looked at him looking at Madison.

"Nah, I'm good." He started running towards Madison, "Thanks for the offer though."

Once Aiden caught up to Madison he walked at the same pace as her, "Hey, I'm Aiden." Aiden said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

Madison stopped walking and looked at him while she shook his hand, "Hey, I'm Madison."

"Can I ask you a question?" Aiden asked.

"Sure." Madison stated as she looked a bit confused.

"Why is their a frown on such a beautiful face?" Aiden asked with a smile.

Madison blushed a little and saw Dante watching them. She looked back at Aiden and smiled, "There isn't one now."

Aiden chuckled and the two started walking and talking, Aiden flirted and Madison flirted back. Madison cared about what the team thought about her but since there was no talking to Beta or Alpha. She felt as if this new guy can be a new friend and possibly get Dante jealous.

"Come on dude," Alex said as he punched Dante's shoulder, "You owe me a rematch."

Dante turned to look at Alex and he chuckled, "You're never going to win."

"Yes I am!" Alex shouted as the two ran to the living room to play a videogame.

Star City

October 26th, 2012 6:00 pm pst

Dante, Alex and Madison watched as Tyreese's played a football game at the school. Madison who felt like she wasn't wanted by Dante and Alex sat far away from them while Dante and Alex sat in their ordinary spot.

"Seems like Madison got the hint." Alex stated as he looked at Madison from afar.

"I guess so." Dante said as he looked at the game.

"She has gotten real close to that Aiden guy and it's only been a couple of days." Alex said as he looked back at Dante.

Dante shrugged, "It happens." He wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and he gave Alex a nuggy, "It happened to us too."

Alex struggled with Dante and then tried pushing him away, once Dante stopped Alex fixed his hair, "Don't mess with the hair man."

Dante rolled his eyes and cheered for Tyreese.

Atlantis

6:30 pm

Aiden was amazed when he first saw Atlantis. He could have never believe their was a underwater city but also one that is so beautiful. He was in the King's palace and was at the dinner table waiting for dinner to be served. He was at the table with Aquaman while the Queen was helping with the cooking. Aiden's discussion with Aquaman paused as someone walked through the doors and walked towards them. He looked familiar and he knew it was Aqualad. He looks just like his father, Aiden thought.

Aiden stood up as Aquaman greeted Aqualad. Aquaman then introduced the two to each other.

"Kaldur." Aqualad said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Aiden." Aiden said with a smile as he shook Aqualad's hand, "You look like your father." Aiden blurted out by accident.

"You knew my father?" Kaldur asked.

Aiden gulped, "No, but my father did."

"My father would probably like to see him again." Kaldur stated with a smile.

Aiden raised a eyebrow, he didn't know Kaldur had another father. It was probably a adoptive father since Kaldur's real father is Black Manta. Kaldur will soon find out who is real father is.

Aiden shook his head and frowned, "My father is… Dead."

Kaldur's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Aiden sighed, "It's ok." He sat down as he saw the Queen and their servers bring the food, "It's time to eat!" He exclaimed as he looked at the food.

Mount Justice

9:00 pm est

After Tyreese's football game, Alex met up with Robin in the training room for their daily sparring session. The two fought each other and talked about what was on their minds.

Alex got punched in the face by Robin which made him stumble back, Robin then spun around and kicked Alex in the face which made him fall to the ground.

Alex rubbed his face and looked up at Robin, "I'm telling you Robin, I don't trust that guy."

Robin raised a eyebrow, "Aiden? Why not?"

Alex stood up, "How did he know we were at Star Labs? Why was he there?"

"He lives in the city according to Batman." Robin replied.

"But he came at the perfect timing. Just when it seemed like we weren't able to defeat Grodd, he just comes swooping in and he saves the day. Tell me that's not a coincidence." Alex explained.

Robin looked at Alex and looked as if he was thinking about it as well, "Good point but we need evidence or something in order to bring this to Batman. We need to get the facts straight first."

"Time to become a detective like my mentor!" Alex explained as he put one finger in the air.

Robin sighed and shook his head. He dashed forward and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Alex. Alex dodged most of them and got hit by the ones he didn't dodge. He then ducked down and swept Robin off his feet with his leg. Robin landed on his back and rolled away from Alex.

"We're friend right?" Alex asked as he looked at Robin.

"Yeah." Robin said with a smile.

"What's your real name?" Alex asked as he has been wondering this since he first met him.

Robin chuckled, "You will know one of these days."

Alex looked down and frowned, "Aww man."

"Dante stop!" Zatanna screamed as she ran away from him down the halls of the base.

"Give it back!" Dante said as he ran after her, "Give the handicap back his arm holder!"

Zatanna started running backwards, "Handicap? You seem fine to me."

Dante stopped running, "I've always been fine." He said as he started posing like a model.

Zatanna stopped running and watched as she cracked up, "No you haven't."

Dante snapped his fingers at her, "Girl please, I've always been fine. I bring sexy back."

Zatanna continued to laugh, "Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself."

Dante shrugged, "Girl! I don't care," He said as he tried sounding like a female, "I'm sexy and I know it!" He started dancing now.

Zatanna couldn't breath from all of the laughter. She face palmed and walked up to him, "Here," She said as she gave him the arm holder back in between laughs, "Please stop."

Dante let the arm holder drop to the floor and he grabbed Zatanna and started to dance with her with both arms.

"See," She said pointing to his once messed up arm, "You're perfectly fine."

Dante smiled and while dancing he spun her around, "And so are you." He pulled her in and started kissing her.

Zatanna pulled away from the kiss after a couple of seconds and looked around, "You should tell Batman about it."

Dante shook his head, "Nah, maybe some other time. For now," He slow danced with her, "I can spend time with you."

Zatanna rested her head on his chest, "Aww."

"Want to go out?" Dante asked.

"You got a place?" Zatanna asked as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

Dante looked down at her and winked, "Oh, I got a place. It's this place where all the young kids go to make out."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and chuckled, "We can just do that here."

Dante nodded, "True, but," He looked around and then he leaned in, "It's more private." He whispered and then he blew air into her ear.

Zatanna shook her head, "You're a idiot."

Dante nodded again, "I know, but you know you love me."

"Well…" Zatanna looked away with a grin.

"So cold." Dante said as he pinched her sides.

"Come on lover boy." She said, she then grabbed his hand and led him to the zeta tubes.

As they walked and held hands, Artemis and Wally appeared in front of them.

"Where are you two going?" Artemis asked as she folded her arms.

"To go make out!" Dante exclaimed as he fist pumped into the air.

"Nice!" Wally said as he gave Dante a high five.

Artemis stood next to Zatanna and rolled her eyes, "Boys…" She muttered.

"Can't live with them." Zatanna said.

"Definitely can live without them." Artemis finished.

Zatanna looked at Artemis, "Doesn't seem that way with you and Wally. You love him."

Artemis sighed, "Unfortunately."

"You don't mean that." Zatanna said with a chuckle.

Artemis nodded, "I know." She looked at Dante, "Hey loser!"

Dante grabbed his chest, "Loser?" He started fake crying and Wally rubbed his back.

"It's ok." Wally said as he rubbed Dante's back, "She's a big meany."

"So true." Dante said in between fake sobs.

"Real funny." Artemis said as she looked at the two and tried not to laugh. "You want to go on a double date?"

Dante stopped crying and looked at Artemis seriously, "Will I still be able to make out with Zatanna?" Dante gave Artemis the puppy dog eyes and pout when it seemed like she was about to say no.

Artemis sighed and looked at Zatanna, "Your boyfriend's a idiot."

Zatanna smiled as she looked at Dante, "I know."

"Make out, I shall then!" Dante exclaimed and then did a evil laughter.

Wally looked at Dante, "Wow, you're really good at that."

Dante stopped and remembered what Madison said about him not being a hero forever. "Scary good." Dante muttered.

Zatanna wrapped her arm around Dante's and Dante pulled Artemis in and did the same to her.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked as she looked at Dante's arm over hers.

"Wizard of Oz moment!" Dante exclaimed as Wally wrapped his arm around Artemis's and all four of them started skipping. Artemis was reluctant but eventually gave in and skipped with them.

As they skipped to the zeta tubes, Dante stopped and spotted Batman.

"Babe, I need-" Dante was interrupted by Zatanna.

"Yeah, yeah." She said some words backwards and Dante's arm holder appeared on his arm.

Dante smiled, "Thanks."

Dante walked away from the group and walked up to Batman.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I got a mission. Can you get Alex for me?" Batman asked as he looked at Dante.

"Sure." Dante said as he walked back to the group.

"I got to go get Alex. Be right back." Dante told the group.

"Ok, we'll be here waiting." Zatanna said.

Dante went off to the training room since he knew he would be there with Robin. Once he entered the training room, all he saw was some lights out, batarangs and crow-a-rangs all over the floor and stuck on walls. He couldn't see where the two were so he cautiously walked up. The next thing he knew he was up in the air and staring at the floor.

"What the hell?!" Dante shouted as he was hanging upside down.

"Told you it would work." Robin said as he came out of the shadows.

Alex laughed as he stepped out of the shadows, "It totally did." He looked at Dante, "You're slacking my friend."

"I'm handicap!" Dante yelled at Alex.

"No you're not." Robin and Alex said.

Dante growled, "Whatever, just get me down."

Robin threw a batarang at the rope holding Dante upside down and Dante fell hard on the ground. Dante mumbled curses as he stood up and wiped the dirt off him.

He looked at the room and then at the duo, "What the hell happened here? It looks like a war past through here."

Alex shrugged, "You can call it that."

"Why are you here?" Robin asked as he folded his arms.

Dante sighed and looked at Alex, "Batman wants you."

"He does? Why?" Alex asked as he subtly gulped.

"It's a mission." Dante replied.

Alex sighed in relief, "Oh, ok," He looked at Robin, "Want to come with?"

Robin shrugged, "Sure."

Alex jumped with joy, "Last one there is a rotten sidekick." He started running out the room.

Robin sighed, "Really?"

"Just go along with it." Dante advised.

Robin reluctantly ran after Alex while Dante left the room and made his way back to his group. As he made it back he saw Tyreese and Madison talking about something. Dante tried avoiding eye contact with Madison but he saw Tyreese run over to him.

"What's up Ty?" Dante asked as the bigger teen stopped running.

"I'm getting scouted." Tyreese said with excitement.

"Scouted? By a college?"

Tyreese nodded rapidly, "Yeah, they came to me after my game and started talking to me about football and what I want to do in life. Some say they want to offer me scholarships while others gave me tips on my game."

Dante smiled and patted Tyreese's arm, "That's real good man. I'm happy for you. Tell you what, I'll take you out for celebrations one of these days."

"Ok," Tyreese replied, he then turned around and looked at Madison who waved at him, "Only if you bring Madison along with us."

"Tyreese, I-" he was cut off by Tyreese.

"Come on Dante, this game you and the others are doing ain't cool man. She's really sorry and just wants things the way they were." Tyreese said as he looked at Dante seriously.

Dante looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll think about it," He looked up at Tyreese, "Ok?"

"Alright man." Tyreese patted Dante's arm, "I hope you make the right decision." Tyreese walked away to his room.

Dante turned around and walked back to the group he was about to walk out with when the zeta tube roared and Aqualad and Hydro came back into the base.

Aiden walked up to Dante, "Hey man, anything new happened?"

Dante shook his head, "Not really. Where were you?"

"I was at dinner with Aquaman and Aqualad. Sorry I didn't make it to Tyreese's game." Aiden frowned.

Dante patted Aiden's shoulder, "It's ok man. Don't worry about it."

Aiden nodded, "See you later," He ran past Dante and ran up to Madison, "Hello beautiful." Aiden said to her.

Madison smiled, "Hey."

"What's going on?" Aiden asked.

Madison looked at Dante and Zatanna leave, she then turned her attention back to Aiden, "Nothing much. Want to go do something?"

Aiden nodded slowly and smirked, "Sure."

Batman looked at Alex, "I have a mission for you."

Alex stopped sticking his tongue out at Robin -because he won the race- and then looked at Batman, "What kind of mission?"

"I need your team-" he was interrupted by Alex.

"Dante's team." Alex corrected.

"Beta." Batman corrected, "I need Beta to go to a factory in Gotham and stop the production of the Venom drug."

"Bane is distributing it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we need Beta to stop the production of the drug and apprehend Bane. This drug on the streets of Gotham would be troublesome for the League." Batman explained.

"Ok, can you call Tyreese over here? I want him on the team." Alex asked.

Batman nodded and called Tyreese back to the zeta tubes. Once Tyreese came, Batman explained the mission.

"Robin will be joining you as well." Batman stated as he looked down at Alex.

Alex shrugged and smiled, "Fine with me."

Batman looked at Robin, "You know what to do."

Robin nodded while Alex looked a bit confused.

Alex shrugged it off and went to put on his costume. Once he finished putting on his costume, he came back and the team went to Gotham City via the zeta tubes.

Gotham City

11:00 pm est

"I'm saying, you shouldn't treat Madison the way you do." Magma argued with Crow.

"She shouldn't have done what she did." Crow argued back as he looked up at Magma.

Robin sighed, "Now is not the time." Robin reminded them.

Crow nodded, "Right." He turned around and stared at the factory where Bane was. They were on a rooftop overlooking it.

"So we know the plan right?" Robin asked the two.

Magma nodded, "I distract Bane while you two take out the supplies."

Robin nodded, "Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded and Magma took to the skies. As he was in the sky he saw Bane through a window on top of the factory.

"Now." Robin said over the mic.

Magma charged towards the building at full speed, crashed through the window on the roof and grabbed Bane. He then crashed through a wall on the other side of the factory while Robin and Crow made their way inside to find Bane's goons guarding the drug supply.

Robin and Crow fought side by side against the small army of Bane's goons. Crow used his staff to take out the goon's one by one. He would shock them and sweep them off their feet while Robin used Martial Arts to take care of the others. More goons flooded the factory and Crow and Robin separated.

Crow threw a crow-a-rang at one thug, slid in between his legs, turned around and swept him off his feet. He used the tip of the staff to electrocute him and then he swung the staff around and hit another goon in the head. One goon kicked him away, Crow stumbled back and started spinning around like a tornado. He hit multiple thugs with his staff and electrocuted them until they were unconscious.

Robin threw multiple batarangs at the thugs and when it touched them they would get electrocuted. He then threw a explosive batarang at a drug supply near him which made it blow up in front of some goons. Robin was kicked in the back and he stumbled forward into a punch. Robin jumped into the air, spun around and kicked a goon in the face and when he landed on the ground he swept the goon behind him off his feet.

While Crow and Robin took care of the goons and supplies, Magma had to deal with Bane who wasn't his normal bulky self. That was because he didn't pump the venom into his veins yet which made Magma confused. But, on cue, Bane got the venom pumping and he got much more bigger then before. His eyes turned green and he charged towards Magma. The two had a power struggle as they held each other hands to possibly see who is stronger. It seemed like Magma was winning but Bane made him think that, he kicked Magma in the stomach and then grabbed him and threw him away as If he was garbage. Magma went through a wall and Bane walked towards him. Once Magma got up, he levitated in the air and he flew towards Bane at maximum speed. Bane sidestepped to the right, grabbed Magma's back, picked him up and slammed him into the ground like wrestlers do on TV.

Bane grabbed Magma's arm while he was on the ground and threw him into a boiler which made it blow up on impact which had Magma flying into the air and crashing into a nearby building. Bane laughed and then made his way back to the drug supplies. Once there, he saw that his goons were on the ground knocked out and that Robin and Crow were destroying the remainder of his supplies. Bane picked up a nearby barrel and hurled it in between the two which made it explode in front of them. They both went flying into crates and they groaned as Bane walked towards them.

"First I break the bat, now I break his sidekicks." Bane said as he walked towards Crow first.

He picked up Crow with both hands and held him in the air. He was about to break his back like he did to Batman years ago but a batarang flew to his chest and electrocuted him. Bane was shocked and dropped Crow to the floor as he twitched a little due to the electrocution. Crow tried punching Bane's body but nothing affected him so Bane swatted Crow away into some more crates that broke on impact. Robin came running and jumped in the air to deliver a kick to Bane's face but Bane grabbed Robin's little leg and threw him to the ground hard. He then kicked him away which had him roll away from Bane.

"None of you can stop me!" Bane said as he raised his hands in victory.

Crow got up slowly and looked at Robin's body on the floor. He looked at Bane who noticed he was standing. He then heard something zoom by him and he saw Bane get lifted into the air and was now in the sky. When he looked up, it was Magma carrying him. Magma let Bane go and then flew downward, he placed his hands on Bane's chest and Bane's back hit the ground which made a medium sized crater on the ground due to the impact.

Bane groaned, "Aye, dios," he punched Magma off him and he slowly stood up. "N-None of you can.. Stop me." He said as if he was weakened by the impact.

Crow watched as Magma reverted back to his normal human self and seemed unconscious. He then looked at Robin who was still laid out. He watched as Bane made his way towards him and he prayed that his death will be painless. He blinked and saw Bane reaching for something on his back. When Crow looked closely, he saw green liquid falling on the ground and the hose that Bane used to transfer the venom to his body was cut in half. Crow watched as Bane reverted back to his original self. He then looked to behind Bane where a all to familiar face appeared. It was Nightmare but he had armor over his ninja costume. He had black armor with black shoulder pads and a new mask similar to the ones the Japanese used to wear when they were samurai's. It was more menacing and demonic looking, Crow thought it was creepy.

"You're doing something without the permission of the Light." Nightmare said as he circled around Bane, "You're to suffer the consequences of your action." He stopped in front of Bane and sprayed something in his face. Bane started freaking out and was saying things in Spanish that Crow didn't understand. Crow then saw Nightmare approach him.

Nightmare looked at the unconscious Robin and then at Crow, "The perfect chance to kill you both." Nightmare shook his head, "If there is one thing my father taught me it's honor. I won't kill you while you can't fight back." He sighed, "Such a shame, killing two birds with one stone. Maybe another day. You're lucky, unfortunate bird. Next time, I will kill you." He punched Crow in the face and Crow was now unconscious.

Crow woke up when he felt like someone was shaking him. When he opened his eyes, he started flailing around thinking it was Nightmare but it was Robin.

"Calm down." Robin said as he stopped shaking Crow.

"He was here." Crow said as he sat up.

"Who?" Robin asked.

Crow looked at Robin, "Nightmare."

Robin looked at Bane who was unconscious, "So he was the one."

Crow nodded, "He sprayed Bane and Bane started freaking out. Then he knocked me out." He looked around frantically, "Where's Tyreese?!"

"Right here." Tyreese waved as he was next to him in his Magma armor.

Crow sighed in relief and then looked down with a frown, "This was a complete failure."

Robin shook his head, "No it wasn't. We destroyed the supplies and Bane is apprehended."

"With the help of a villain." Magma added.

"He looked different." Crow said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Nightmare. He had armor on and a new creepy mask." Crow explained.

"They get promotions?" Magma suggested.

Robin nodded, "They do."

"I swear I saw a second katana but I must have been hallucinating." Crow said as he rubbed his head.

Robin helped him up, "It could be possible."

Crow looked at Bane on the floor, "Now what?"

"We take him to Arkham and report back to Batman." Robin said as he walked towards Bane's body.

With the help of Magma, they quickly get Bane to Arkham and then they zeta tube back to the base.

Mount Justice

1:00 am est

The three make it back to the base with their costumes ripped up -except Magma- and they walk up to Batman who was obviously waiting all night for them.

"Does he ever sleep?" Alex asked Robin in a whisper as they approach Batman.

"Sometimes." Robin replied.

All three of them stood there looking weak as they looked at Batman.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he closely observed the three.

They explained how they destroyed the supply of Venom, got into a fight with Bane -and lost, Nightmare coming to the rescue and how he spared their lives.

"Did we fail the mission?" Alex asked as he looked down in shame.

Batman looked at Robin, "He did really good out there." Alex heard Robin say to Batman which surprised him.

Alex looked up at Robin and looked confused while Robin continued to look at Batman.

"You pass this mission. Besides Bane overpowering you all, you did destroy the supply of Venom." Batman said as he smiled slightly at Crow.

"What was that thing that freaked out Bane?" Tyreese asked.

Batman sighed, "It seems like Nightmare or the Light have gotten a supply of fear gas from ScareCrow."

"That's not good." Robin said with a frown.

"Why?" Alex asked as he looked at Robin.

"With that gas, they could spread it over a city of people. It shows people their inner fear and it can kill them by heart attack or they could go mad."

"Really not good." Alex said as he looked down.

"So it's possible that Scarecrow is working for the light?" Tyreese asked.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"Or, they took his supply of fear gas." Robin added.

"You guys go get some rest. You've deserved it." Batman said and then turned around to use the computer.

Tyreesse made his way to his room and went to sleep. While Robin was walking, Alex followed him.

"Hey," Alex said as he now stood in front of Robin.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"What was that for?" Alex asked Robin.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Giving me the credit for the mission. You was clearly the leader, I didn't do nothing but beat up thugs and get my butt whipped by a guy taking too much juice." Alex explained.

Robin sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You deserve the credit Alex. You may have not formulated a plan or stopped Bane but you REALLY did good out there. Dante and I see potential in you, it's about time you see it in yourself." Robin said, he then smiled and walked away.

Alex watched as Robin walked away, he looked down and clenched his fist, "Thanks." He muttered.

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought I would show Dante's goofier side and add some comic relief to the show lol.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

It's Halloween and Beta goes to a Halloween party that get's crashed by a villain. Crow has his suspicions. Alpha and Beta work together to take down two villains looking for the same thing.

Read&Review!


	10. Episode 10: Unhappy Halloween

Author's note: Sup guys! This episode is going to be a good one and I really like it. I hope you guys do too. First, I'd like to say thank you to Kat610le for favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy it and review it. It would be nice :) Lia, I'm glad you're enjoying everything. It really means alot and I'll try to do more interactions with Aiden and the rest of Beta. Strike OOO, That first summary was good but from 'I'm like a shadow' on it wasn't that good and seemed like Dante talking etc. If you can add on to that then it would be good. I'm glad I was able to entertain you. I wanted to showcase Dante's goofier side. Hey! What's wrong with Villain Upgrades? lol. And it's crow-a- rang because it's unique to crow and you know he is a fanboy. Plus... My microsoft office kept changing the word when I put 'crowarang' So i had to put it like that lol. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I want to hear everything! There is only five episodes left until the season finale. I'm thinking of taking a haitus after the first season just like the show has long haitus (Which was it's downfall!) Just kidding. I got things planned out to Episode 30. I got all of season two thought out and now I'm working on Season 3. Hope you guys enjoy the show! Read&Review!

* * *

Star City

October 31st, 2012 8:00 pm pst

It was Halloween and all of the children were taking advantage of the day. The team -including Hydro- were in the Star City High School gymnasium celebrating the day at their school party. Music played, make out sessions got canceled due to the chaperone and the team was together dancing amongst each other. Even though Dante and Alex didn't want Madison with them, Tyreese and Hydro managed to convince the two to bring her along. Dante was reluctant but throughout the whole night as they stood next to each other, he ignored her. Alex was wearing at Batman costume -that he made himself- which looked pretty good. Dante had a Zorro costume on with a black cape and the hat. Tyreese just wore a t-shirt that Superboy had lent him that had the S on his chest. Madison was a somewhat sexy witch and Aiden was a surfer with no shirt on and only shorts on. He also had a necklace that he didn't want to talk about. Dante stared at two teenagers from far away, it was one guy and one girl.

Aiden walked over to Dante, "What's up boss?" Aiden asked as he stared at the two.

"Nothing much." Dante said over the loud music.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You planning on staring at those two all day?" Aiden asked as he sipped his drink.

Dante chuckled, "Maybe."

Aiden looked at Dante, "How was your anniversary date with Zatanna?" Aiden asked with a smirk.

"It went really well." Dante said as he smiled at Aiden.

"Good." Aiden replied, he then looked back at the two teenagers Dante was staring at, "Who are they?"

Dante sighed, "Some old friends… From before I turned into a hero."

Aiden pushed Dante forward, "Go say hi then."

Dante stumbled forward but did what he was told and he approached the two teens and started making small talk with them.

Aiden watched the three closely from afar until Madison walked towards him.

Madison pinched his arm, "Stare long enough and you might burn a hole into Dante's head."

Aiden turned his attention to Madison and the two smiled at each other, "Would you like that?"

Madison shrugged, "Maybe."

Aiden turned back to Dante and the other teens. He squinted his eyes and seemed like he was focusing on burning a hole into Dante's head.

Madison chuckled and tugged on his arm, "Don't try too hard. He is your leader after all." Madison said as she looked down.

Aiden raised her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes, "Our leader." He placed his hand on her face and gently touched it, "A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't worry about a boy who pays you no mind." He leaned in, "You should pay attention to the one in front of you that wants to make you happy." He kissed her and Madison seemed like she wanted to fight back but she eventually gave in and started kissing him back.

Alex and Tyreese watched the two make out from afar. "That was quick." Alex muttered as he looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Tyreese asked as he looked down at Alex.

"She got over Dante quickly and fell into this guy's hands quickly." Alex explained as he sipped his drink and looked away from the make out session, "I mean, a slow song isn't even on yet. They could have waited until then."

Tyreese chuckled, "Someone is jealous."

Alex looked up at Tyreese and narrowed his eyes like Batman would, "Me? Jealous? Ha!" Alex exclaimed, he then chuckled, "I'm never jealous… Ok, maybe just once. But it had nothing to do with girls."

"Whatever you say Alex." Tyreese said as he looked at some girls from afar.

Alex gently pushed Tyreese, "I'm serious!"

Tyreese nodded, "Uh-huh."

Alex turned to see his old bully -the quarterback on Tyreese's team- coming towards him. He gulped as the bully made his way to Tyreese instead.

Tyreese stared at the bully, "What do you want John?" Tyreese asked as he put his cup down.

John and Tyreese exchanged glares at each other, "Nothing. Just wanted to congratulate you on getting the game winning touchdown." John said.

Since John was in a small group, one of the taller boys looked down at Alex and slapped his drink off his hand.

"Hey!" Alex protested as he looked up at the second bully.

"What you going to do about it squirt?" The bully said as he placed his hand on Alex's head and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" Tyreese shouted in John's face, "I told you to lay off the kid."

John put his hands in the air, "I'm not doing anything." John said with a grin.

Dante left his former friends and made his way through the crowd towards Tyreese and Alex. He saw Alex on the floor and he helped him up.

Dante turned around and glared at John, "What's your problem man?"

"Shut up." A third bully chimed in and went to put his hand on Dante but Dante grabbed his arm and threw him too the floor.

While the other bullies were shocked, Tyreese cocked back a fist and his fist smashed into John's face. In the meantime, Alex punched the bully who knocked him to the floor in his sensitive manly parts. The bully fell to the ground and Alex started kicking him. The crowd started cheering 'Fight!' while Aiden and Madison looked from afar.

"Should we jump in?" Aiden asked Madison as he held her hand.

Madison shook her head, "Nah, they can handle themselves."

Handle themselves, they did. The two groups continued to fight each other until the chaperones started making their way towards the fighting. Once there, the chaperones banned John and his buddies from the dance after Tyreese and other kids said they started it. The music cut back on and everyone started dancing again as if nothing happened.

Tyreese smiled at Alex, "Got your back little man."

Alex nodded and smiled back, "Thanks Ty."

"It's what teammates are for." Dante chimed in as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Tyreese laughed lightly, "You fight dirty Alex."

Alex chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, I was born in Gotham. That's how it's got to be sometimes."

"True that." Tyreese replied.

Alex looked at Madison and Aiden who were dancing, "They didn't hop in."

"Not like we needed them." Tyreese chimed in, "We could handle those bullies easily," He rubbed his shoulders, "I was going easy on them."

Alex nodded, "I guess so." He looked at Dante as Tyreese walked away to get a drink for the three, "I don't trust that guy." Alex said as he was referring to Aiden.

"Why? He's the new guy." Dante asked as he looked at Alex.

"I don't know," Alex looked back to Aiden and Madison, "There is just something about him."

Dante patted Alex's shoulder, "You've been spending too much time with Batman. You're getting paranoid like him."

Alex narrowed his eyes on Aiden, "Maybe, but there is something up with that guy."

Dante now patted Alex's back, "Ease up Alex. You just got into a fight," He looked around, "And all of the girls are looking at you," Dante grinned, "Have some fun man."

Alex looked around to see most of the girls were looking at him, "Yeah, you're right."

Tyreese walked back and gave the two their drinks, "What did I miss?"

Dante took a sip of his drink, "Alex becoming paranoid."

"About what?" Tyreese asked.

Dante and Alex exchanged looks at each other, "Girls." Dante replied with a smile.

Tyreese laughed lightly and shook Alex, "Aww man, does Alex have a crush?" He looked around, "Who is it? Is it the blonde to our right? Because she has been looking at you all day."

Alex got annoyed by all of the shaking so he slithered out of it, "I don't have a crush on anyone."

Tyreese continued to laugh, "Yeah right." He looked around again, "Who is it? I can help you out."

Alex sighed and subtly glared at Dante for getting him into this. Dante chuckled and left Alex to his torment as slow music started playing. He looked at the guy and girl he talked too earlier and walked towards them.

He held his hand out in front of the girl, "A dance mi lady?" the girl was dressed in a princess costume and had long brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. She was a bit shorter then Dante and had a slender build.

The girl did a small bow and grabbed his hand. "Be back," The girl and Dante said to the male friend who was standing and smiling at the two.

Dante took her to the center of the dance floor and the two grabbed onto each other and started slow dancing.

"Doesn't this remind you of Prom from junior high school?" Dante asked the girl as he looked at her while dancing.

"Without the costumes?" The girl asked.

Dante chuckled, "I meant this moment Alison."

Alison chuckled, "Maybe. I'm all dressed up and you're winning the dance contest with your awesome dance moves." She said sarcastically.

Dante tilted his head, "I'm a good dancer."

Alison narrowed her eyes on him, "Then why are you stepping on my feet?"

"Just like old times?" Dante asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Alison replied with a smile of her own.

"You smell good." Dante randomly blurted out with a light laughter which had other teens around them snicker.

Alison blushed as everyone looked at them, "Gee, thanks. Weirdo." She said with a small chuckle.

Dante watched as Madison and Aiden started kissing and then she placed her head on his chest.

Alison looked into Dante's eyes, "Trying to make a girl jealous?"

Dante looked back at Alison, "No, of course not."

Alison sighed, "You're a terrible liar Dante."

Dante sighed and chuckled, "You know me so well Ali."

"A little bit too well."

"To answer your question honestly," Dante said, "I'm not trying to make her jealous."

"Then why do you keep on looking at her?" Ali asked.

Dante shrugged, "I actually don't know why. I'm suppose to me mad at her but…"

"You can never stay mad at someone for so long. It's not in your heart." Ali explained.

Dante looked down and sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course," Ali said with a smile, "I'm always right."

The music stopped and Dante continued to look into Ali's eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful without glasses on."

Ali blushed and looked down, "You said that at the prom too."

"I did?" Dante asked with a smile, "I must have meant it then."

The two continued to hold hands as they turned to look at the DJ. They noticed they were still holding hands and they stopped.

Alison looked at Dante, "Don't be a stranger again. Me and Desmond really miss you."

"Des misses me?" He chuckled, "Didn't seem like it."

Alison chuckled, "You know how he is."

"I'll try to visit and not be a stranger." Dante promised.

"Ok." Alison replied and the two hugged.

As the two were hugging, glass shattered from one of the windows in the gymnasium. A dark yellow gas started filling the room and Dante rushed Alison to leave the place but before he knew it, Alison was stabbed in the back by a dark figure with a sword. Dante's eyes widened and he started to freak out as the dark figure turned his face and looked at Dante. Dante was definitely freaking out now because the dark figure was him.

"What the hell?!" Dante exclaimed as he looked at himself pulling the sword out of Alison's body. "No, no, no… What the hell?" Dante asked himself as he started walking backwards. He bumped into a body and when he turned around it was Batman.

"We should have never trusted you! Look at what you have done to the team." Batman shouted at Dante.

Before Dante can say anything, he was in a prison and bars surrounded him. He looked at Batman and then Batman stepped out of the way to show that the members from Beta and Alpha were dead. Dante stared at the dead bodies and he started crying.

"No… No." Dante said as he started sobbing once he saw Alex, Zatanna and Artemis laid out in front of him. "How did this happen? I didn't mean too…" He started sobbing again, "I'm so sorry."

When he opened his eyes he was in Star City and it was empty. He looked around and was a bit freaked out but when he turned around he saw it. He saw himself on top of a hill of dead bodies and as he looked down to see members of the Justice League. Dante freaked out and rolled off the hill as he lost balance. When he got up he looked at the bodies in front of him. Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary opened their eyes and started asking Dante why he did he do it.

Dante stumbled back and fell to the ground. He started crawling away from the dead bodies that wouldn't shut up, "What happened?" He said as he was frightened, "What did I do?" He looked at his hands as they trembled, "What have I become?"

"You!" Dante heard from behind him. When he turned around he saw a older version of Superman. His eyes were red and he was furious. He seemed to be the only living member.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Superman said as he charged towards Dante. Before Dante can do anything he saw his chest glow green and he saw Superman slow down and kneel in front of him.

"Kryptonite, but how?" Superman asked as he was in pain.

Dante saw a sword form in his hand. He grabbed Superman by his head and he sliced his head off and threw it into the pile of bodies behind him. Dante then paused as he looked at his hands which were covered in blood. He started screaming and going mad.

Alex saw Dante on the floor in the gymnasium as he covered his mouth and nose from the gas. He tried shaking Dante to wake him up but as he looked around the gymnasium, it was now empty. The walls started to close in on Alex and when he looked down he saw that Dante was no longer there. Alex started panting as the walls continued to close in and his claustrophobia started to kick in. He continued to pant until he fainted. When he woke up, Batman and Dante were standing in front of him. Alex tried moving his hands but he couldn't move them. As he looked around, he saw he was in the Batcave. He thought it was odd that he was in the Batcave and couldn't move, but he also thought it was odd that Dante was there as well.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he looked at the two with a tired expression.

"You're going to pay for your crime." Dante said as he walked over to a table.

Alex's eyes widened, "Crime? What crime?" Alex asked as he was confused.

Batman glared at Alex and seemed more Bat like then usual, "You killed Hydro and you killed…" He looked down.

"Who did I kill?" Alex asked.

Dante walked back over with a sword, "Don't act like you don't know." He said in a angry tone.

"I don't know!" Alex shouted.

"You killed Nightwing!" Dante shouted as he impaled Alex with the sword in his stomach.

Alex eyes widened as the sword entered him. He coughed up blood but when he looked down, he saw the wound heal and he saw tubes going from his arm to a machine.

Alex felt nauseous, "What have you done with me?"

"We're making sure you feel this pain for the rest of your life." Batman explained as Dante impaled Alex again.

"Who is Nightwing?" Alex asked.

Batman back handed him, "Don't act as if you don't know."

Dante impaled him again, "Nightwing is Robin!"

Alex freaked out and started screaming.

Madison watched as Hydro ran away to help some of the civilians. When she ran to follow him she bumped into something. When she opened her eyes after she winced, she saw she was in front of a mirror. When she looked around she saw that she was in a dark room full of mirrors with reflections of herself on the mirrors. All of the reflections started talking in different voices and accents. Some started cursing, others talked loudly, and others were flirtatious. Madison covered her ears and her eyes and told them to shut up. When she opened her eyes she was back in the gymnasium. She ran towards Aiden and when he turned around, he had her face.

Madison's eyes widened and she stumbled back, "What the hell?" She asked as Aiden started walking towards her. She turned around and bumped into a body she knew was Tyreese, when she looked up at him, he had Madison's face as well.

She pushed Tyreese away and started running. While she was running all of the bodies on the floor and the ones standing were all looking at her with her face on them. She started running faster and the army of her clones started chasing her. Madison started screaming for someone to help her and when she ran through a alley, a door opened and someone threw her inside of it. The room was dark until a single light bulb illuminated it. When she looked, she saw Dante with his regular face walking out of the shadows.

Madison's eyes widened and she ran to Dante and she hugged him tightly, "What the hell is going on Dante?" Dante didn't return the hug which made it odd.

She stepped back from Dante and looked at his face, "What's wrong?"

"What have you done?" Dante asked her as he looked down.

Someone in the room clapped their hands and it turns out she was now in the Mount Justice base. When she looked behind Dante- Alex, Artemis and Zatanna were on the floor but with Madison's faces.

"What have you done too them? Who are you?!" Dante asked as he yelled at her.

Madison's eyes widened and she looked at her hands, "Who am I? I don't know who I am anymore."

When she looked up, all of the members from the Justice League, Young Justice team, and her family were in the base with her face on them. Her eyes widened and she started screaming.

Tyreese started sweating and he hardly ever sweat. He ran through the gymnasium looking for his friends, he turned someone around to see if they were who he was looking for but when he touched the person, they turned into ashes. Tyreese stumbled back and looked at himself to see if he was in his Magma armor but he wasn't. He then saw the ceiling of the gymnasium catch fire. He looked around frantically for his friends and he started shouting their names. Alex called out to him and he had a table over his body. Tyreese ran to Alex and when he was in front of Alex, a piece of wood covered in fire dropped on top of him and Tyreese heard Alex scream out of pain as he slowly burned.

Tyreese tried helping but when he touched the fire he burned himself which never happened to him. He stumbled back and stared at his now burned hands.

Tyreese closed his eyes, "This is not happening. Not again." he muttered continuously.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his room when he was a little kid. He saw his parents slowly burning in front of him and he tried helping them but he got burnt trying.

"No! This can't be happening!" He shouted. He started crying as he saw his parents burning alive and he heard their screams. Tyreese started sobbing as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

When he opened his eyes, he was in Happy Harbor and ashes fell from the sky. All of the houses and shops looked burned and when he looked up at the mountain that was Mount Justice he saw lava on it.

"No…" He muttered as he cupped his mouth and looked around at the burned bodies around him. When he turned around Superman was in his face with red eyes.

"You! You did this! You couldn't control your anger! You killed them all! The people in the city and your teammates." Superman shouted at Tyreese as he walked towards him.

Tyreese shook his head frantically, "No! This wasn't me. I-" He looked around and frowned, "I did this…" He muttered.

"Yes you did. And now, you will pay the price." Superman used his heat vision and started burning Tyreese which made him scream in pain.

Aiden stood on top of the stage and watched as everyone but him started screaming and going mad.

He chuckled, "Good thing you gave me that pill. I would not like to see whatever they are seeing." He said as he looked at the man next to him who was Scarecrow.

"It's really good. I can see everything." Scarecrow replied with a sinister laughter.

Aiden smirked, "I'm sure it is but," He looked at Dante, Alex, Tyreese and Madison, "I just need to know what's they fear."

Scarecrow looked at Aiden and started telling him everything they were seeing. Aiden looked satisfied, "Wow, you've done a really good job."

Scarecrow nodded, "Hopefully the Light will acknowledge my work."

Aiden nodded, "Of course, I will tell them everything. You do know how this has to end right?" Aiden asked as he turned back to the madness that the teens in front of him were going through.

Scarecrow nodded and sighed, "Yes."

Aiden had his hands behind his back, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't keep you in Arkham for too long. The light needs you in this battle."

Scarecrow looked at Aiden, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Aiden turned to Scarecrow and grinned, "My pleasure." Aiden cocked back a water covered fist and hit Scarecrow hard in the face which sent him flying to a wall. Aiden sighed and started blasting all of the windows in the Gymnasium to let the gas get out of the building. Once the area had cleared of the gas, Aiden called the cops and he had water surround the bodies of his comrades and he took them back to the base.

Mount Justice

November 1st, 2012 6:00 pm est

Everyone was still shaken up from the events that transpired yesterday. The team entered the base after school and were still terrified. Aiden explained how he broke out of the madness and put a stop to Scarecrow. Everyone didn't want to discuss what they saw. Dante was relieved that he hadn't actually killed Alison. They were all terrified and they all went their separate ways. When Dante saw Zatanna walking towards him, he ran up to her and hugged her very tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you." Dante said as he continued to hug her.

Zatanna was a bit surprised but hugged him back tightly, "I'm glad too see you too. What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes which were tired as she placed her hands on his face.

"I-I" He couldn't continue his sentence. He started crying and she hugged him again, "Shh, it's ok baby. I'm here." She said to calm him down.

Zatanna took him to her room and the two sat on her bed. He explained everything he saw due to the fear gas.

Zatanna gapsed, "Oh, my, god!"

Dante looked down and looked petrified, "It-It was horrible." He started crying again, "I don't want that too happen. I don't want to kill my friends, I don't want to kill the League…" He looked at her with tears coming down his eyes, "I don't want to kill you."

Zatanna frowned and hugged him tightly again. He leaned his head on her shoulder, "Don't worry baby. It will never happen. I'll make sure of it."

Dante cried some more, "Madison was right…"

Zatanna raised a eyebrow and rubbed his back, "What did she say?"

Dante stopped crying and looked into her eyes, "She said, I wasn't going to be a hero forever. She was right, I'm going to kill you all." He looked down and frowned deeply.

Zatanna shook her head, "No, that will never happen. I promise."

Tyreese was in his room, on his bed hugging his knees as he remembered everything that happened in that hallucination. It's haunted him and he couldn't sleep at all. He figured nobody that was there was able to sleep. He started thinking about all of the burned bodies he saw, his friends the people in Happy Harbor as well. He killed them all. Tyreese felt so depressed, he closed his eyes and remembered the image of Superman burning him too death. He then started crying when he remembered his parents burning and screaming in pain in front of him. He started sobbing as he missed his parents so much. Why did he have to be the only one to survive that fire? Was it because he had his powers? Even though it didn't show when he was a child, maybe that was what protected him from the fire. He had no burn marks and was not coughing from the smoke. He then remembered the fireman saving his life and telling him his parents didn't make it. It just made him cry more.

Madison walked the halls of the base with her head down. She looked down at the floor and images from the day before flashed through her head. The clones chasing her through the city, everyone she knew had her face. Dante being furious with her. She then wondered why Dante was the only one that didn't have her face. She shivered at the thought and entered her room. She laid on the bed and cuddled with her pillow as she remembered her asking herself who she is. She was terrified and knew someday that was going to happen due to her powers and her constantly shape shifting herself. She doesn't even remember what her natural hair color was. She constantly made herself look better and better for no reason at all. Just because she can. She didn't know if it was self esteem issue or not. She liked herself and before she started changing herself she was a decent looking girl. Maybe she just wanted to look better then all of the rest of the girls, like that cheerleader from her old school.

Madison heard a knock on the door and she got off her bed. She walked to the door and opened it to see Aiden.

Aiden looked at the depressed look on her face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Madison just turned around and walked over to her bed. She sat down and Aiden quickly joined her.

"How… How are you ok?" Madison asked Aiden as she looked down.

Aiden frowned, "I don't remember most of it. It was all a blur."

"You're lying." Madison said bluntly.

Aiden's eyes widened and he began to worry, "I'm serious. All I remember is seeing my parents die again and I'm killing you guys by drowning you all."

Madison shook her head, "You would remember all of it." She looked away from him, "We all remember it."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds. Aiden stood up and looked down at her, "Come on, let's go do something." He grabbed her hand but it seemed lifeless, "It'll get your mind off things."

Madison pulled her hand away, "Not now." She laid back down and turned around to stare at the wall.

Aiden frowned as he looked at her for several seconds, he then left the room and felt a little bad. Did he start developing feelings for this girl? She was to just be used to get info on Dante. He shook his head as he closed the door. He couldn't lose focus now, he had a mission and he was going to accomplish it. He started making his way towards the zeta tube and he saw Alex walk past him. He turned around to see Alex walk into the training room lifelessly. He shrugged and left the base via the zeta tubes.

While Alex was in the training room, he took out his anger on a punching bag. Images of what he saw before continued to haunt his mind. He kept punching the bag harder and harder wanting to break it. He pictured Dante torturing him and Batman looking like he was satisfied with it. He then stopped punching the bag and panted as he remembered Dante telling him he killed Robin.

"What did the punching bag do to you?" Robin asked from behind the punching bag.

Alex's eyes widened at Robin's voice. He looked down and frowned, "Nothing… Just releasing some anger."

Robin looked at the punching bag which had a small hole with sand coming out of it, "Some?" He sighed and looked at Alex closely, "I heard about what happened yesterday. You ok?" Robin asked sympathetically.

"No." Alex said as he went back to punching the bag.

"Scarecrow leaves that kind of affect on people." Robin retorted, "Even Batman is sometimes frightened by what he sees. And he isn't scared of anything."

"Have you ever been affected by Scarecrow?" Alex asked as he continued to punch the bag.

Robin looked down and shook his head, "No."

"So you don't know what I've been through." Alex stopped punching the bag again, "What my team has been through."

Robin frowned, "You're right. I probably never will but… You shouldn't let it consume you and take over your mind. If it does, what you fear most might actually happen." He looked at Alex seriously, "You don't want that right?"

Alex's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, "You're right but…"

"But what?" Robin asked.

Alex looked at Robin seriously, "Why would Scarecrow randomly attack a high school in Star City? How did he get there? He's from Gotham and he always commits crimes there. How did he know to attack this school where heroes are secretly learning at?"

Robin nodded, "Good questions." Robin raised a eyebrow, "You got any ideas?"

"Aiden…" Alex grumbled.

"You think he planned this all out?" Robin asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I mean, he seems to be the only one that isn't as affected as we all are. He also says he broke the madness-" he was cut off by Robin.

"Which is possible. Batman has done it many times." Robin added.

"Right, but Aiden isn't Batman. I think he planned all of this. I mean, what are the chances of Scarecrow being in Star City -which is thousands of miles away from Gotham. He is definitely up to something and I don't like it." Alex said as he punched the punching bag one last time.

"You're right. He hit the one school in the city that houses five members of the beta team. Aiden might be your mole. You should talk to Dante." Robin advised.

Alex shook his head, "Now isn't a good time. We're all going through something because of yesterday." He sighed, "Besides, I told him I don't trust him and he just thinks I'm being paranoid like Batman."

"Batman is paranoid for good reasons." Robin added.

Alex nodded, "I know."

Unknown Location

Aiden entered a dark room and stepped on a pedestal. The room lit up and the tv monitors showed the members of the Light.

"Aiden, how have you been?" Lex asked with a smile.

"I'm fine sir."

"Please, enough with the formalities. Call us by our names." Lex said.

"Ok Mr. Luthor." Aiden replied.

"Aiden…" Lex said in disappointment.

"Sorry… Lex."

Lex smiled again, "There you go. So what do you have to report?"

Aiden reported what all of the members of Beta went through. What all of their fears were and how useful it can be for the Light in the future.

"Good job my boy." Lex said with a wicked smile.

"Thank you… Lex." Aiden replied with a small smile.

"Anything else you need to report?" Ra's asked Aiden.

"Uh yes… When do you plan on helping Scarecrow escape?" Aiden asked.

They all looked at each other in silence.

"There is one thing you need to learn, boy," Vandal Savage chimed in, "Most villains are valuable -like you. But others are expendable. We have no use for Scarecrow. We have his gas and we only sent him to you because you requested his help." He grinned, "Which I might add, it was a good plan. To have him attack the school and you come to the rescue. Excellent plan, boy."

"Excellent indeed." Ra's added.

Aiden looked down, "I think my teammates are suspicious of me. They clearly see through my lies, I fear they may find out about me."

The room was silent again.

"Then acquire as much information as you can. We will work something out." Lex said.

"Don't worry Aiden, we won't forget about you." Ra's said with a reassuring smile.

Aiden nodded, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Mount Justice

November 10th, 2012 7:00pm est

A alarm can be heard throughout the base and everyone rushed to the zeta tubes where Batman usually is. Except, when they get there, Batman is not there. The members from Alpha and Beta wait for Batman to show up but he doesn't. Then, Batman's face appears on a computer screen in front of them.

"I have a urgent mission for you all." Batman said.

"Where are you?" Dante asked.

"The Watchtower."

"The Watchtower? That's real? That's so cool!" Alex said excitedly without noticing he got into a fan boy moment. He looked around at everyone staring at him in disbelief. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that."

"Anyways, two villains have attacked two Star Labs simultaneously. Alex and Robin," He looked at those two specifically, "You choose who you want on your teams."

"Who are the villains?" Robin asked.

Batman was silent for a moment and then looked at Dante, "It's Omega," Which infuriated Dante, "And," He continued, "the second one we don't know yet. Choose wisely." Batman suggested.

Dante stepped up, "Wait!" Dante shouted before Batman can go away.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I'm ready to come back on the field." Dante said confidently.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You may have not even healed all the way."

"He did." Zatanna chimed in.

Batman looked at Zatanna and then at Dante, "I don't think it's wise for you to go after the man that injured you. You might do something you might regret."

"He won't!" Artemis chimed in from behind Dante, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Batman growled silently, "Very well." The screen turned black and Batman wasn't there anymore.

Dante stepped up and so did Robin.

Dante looked at Robin, "I got Omega."

"You sure?" Robin asked Dante.

Dante nodded, "Yes."

Robin sighed and looked at the others in front of him, "So, you want to do this schoolyard style?"

"Like for kickball?" Dante asked. He then chuckled and shrugged, "Alright. Artemis since she promised Batman she will put me on a leash."

Artemis walked up to Dante and smiled, "You know I will." Artemis now stood behind Dante.

Robin looked at Alex, "Ready?"

Alex pointed to himself, "Me? Your first pick? Really?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah." He said with a smile.

Alex jumped with joy and fist pumped up in the air, "Yes! I've never been picked first."

"I believe you.' Dante chimed in with a smirk.

Alex chuckled and walked up to Robin and then stood behind him.

"Alright, since it's Omega, I'll need Tyreese and Superboy." Dante stated as he gestured the two to come up to him.

"Woah, good choice. I'll get KF and Miss Martian." Robin said with a smile.

Superboy and Tyreese stood behind Dante while Miss Martian and KF stood behind Robin.

KF looked at Artemis, "Our team is totally going to win."

Artemis looked at KF, "No their not."

Robin looked at Artemis, "Are you questioning my leadership skills?"

Artemis shook her head at Robin, "No, of course not." She then grinned, "But my team would definitely beat your's in a fight."

KF rolled his eyes, "Of course your team would. You have the two tanks and we have the two birds."

"Hey!" Alex protested.

KF looked at Alex, "Sorry, no offense."

"That was totally offensive." Alex mumbled as he folded his arms.

"Guys!" Dante shouted to get their attention, "We have a urgent mission to do."

Robin nodded, "Right, I'll take Aiden."

Dante looked at Robin, "Really?"

"I'm that bad?" Aiden asked.

Dante waved his arms frantically at Aiden, "No, of course not. I mean, we just haven't seen you in action."

"I have." Robin chimed in, "And he seems like he could work well with us."

Alex understood why Robin chose Aiden. It was because since he and Robin didn't trust Aiden, they can keep a closer eye on him. Alex thought Robin was brilliant.

Dante shrugged, "Ok." He looked at Zatanna and Madison, "I'll take the sexy one on the right." He said as he pointed to Zatanna.

Zatanna smiled and walked up to Dante, she then stopped in front of him, "You better have picked me if you know what's good for you."

Dante grinned, "I know." He then looked at Madison who was the last one.

"Well, look who is the last one." Alex said as he looked at Madison as well. "I wonder why."

Madison glared at Alex, "Shut up Alex!"

"I'll take Wolf." Dante blurted out which made Alex laugh at Madison.

Wolf now stood beside Superboy.

"Alright Madison," Robin gestured her to come up to him, "Let's go."

The two teams separated and went through the zeta tubes. Dante's team went to Metropolis where the Star Labs Omega was attacking was at. Robin's team went to Coast City.

Metropolis

7:30 pm est

"That wasn't cool man." Magma said as Dante appeared in the alleyway where the zeta tube was placed.

"She deserves it after what she did." Zatanna chimed in.

Magma looked at Dante seriously, "Maybe," He narrowed his eyes on Dante, "But do you believe that?" He asked Dante.

Dante was quiet and decided to change the subject, "Come on guys. We need to stop Omega."

He started walking in the direction of where the Star Labs facility was at. Once they got there, it reminded Dante of the first time they met Omega. How the city was littered with broken and turned over cars that were either on fire or already exploded. Glass on the building was shattered, most of the building was tore down due to Omega most likely.

"We need to hurry." Zatanna said.

The group nodded and ran towards the building. Magma and Superboy was tasked with searching the building first to see if he was anywhere. The rest of the team waited outside for the ok. They then heard a struggle inside of the building and then it went silent. Before they knew it, Magma came out from under them and was thrown into the air and he landed back inside of the building. Omega came from the small hole on the ground grabbing on to Superboy's head. He threw Superboy into a nearby building but Superboy went through more then one building.

Dante glared at Omega as his heart started beating rapidly. He was a bit frightened as he saw Omega look at him.

"Well, look who has recovered from our last battle." Omega said as he levitated in the air.

"What are you doing here Omega?" Dante asked as he clenched his fist and his whole body turned into ice.

"What? Can't a man have some fun with scientists? I'm looking for something of course." Omega replied as he folded his arms.

"What are you looking for?" Artemis chimed in.

"That's none of your concern." Omega retorted. He then looked back at Dante, "Oh how I have missed breaking a bone in your body." He then grinned inside of his helmet, "I will break you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Dante said but before he can do anything. Artemis shot a high-density polyurethane foam arrow at Omega which engulfed him in foam. Zatanna then spoke some words and Omega was set on fire.

"Whoa." Dante said as he watched Omega get burned.

"That's the teamwork from Alpha." Artemis said proudly.

Dante now knew that his team had a lot of work to do in order to be compared to Alpha. His eyes then widened when he saw the unbelievable. Omega broke out of the foam due to his super strength and he started spinning to get the fire off him with his arms extended and he looked like a spinning top in the air. He spun towards the group and Dante shouted for the two girls to move away while he shot a ice beam at Omega to slow him down. It didn't work as Omega back fisted Dante into a nearby car which made it bend in half. Thankfully, Dante's Ice armor protected him from the full impact but the ice surrounding his body shattered as a result of it.

"Shadow!" Artemis and Zatanna shouted as they ran towards him.

"Aww, how sweet. Seems like this boy is a ladies man." Omega said with a cruel laughter. "How dramatic."

"I'm ok." Dante said as he laid on the car, "You got to get his helmet off."

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"You're not thinking about taking his powers right?" Artemis asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Dante said, "It's the only way to beat him."

"How are we going to do this?" Artemis asked Zatanna.

"I got a idea. Distract him." Zatanna said. She then started speaking some words and looked as if she was focusing.

Artemis shot some explosive arrows at Omega but it didn't seem to affect him. Omega started charging towards the three and Artemis shot a smoke arrow in front of the three of them. She then moved Dante out of the way and pushed Zatanna away. Omega thinking that they were still there pushes the car Dante was on through the building next to him.

Zatanna stopped speaking and it seemed like nothing happened until Omega started freaking out. To Omega, it seemed like the inside of his helmet was on fire. He quickly took off his helmet and touched his face to see if he was burning. When he saw that it was a trick he applauded the three as he walked over to his helmet.

"Well done, now you see my face." Omega said with a grin.

"How are you so young?" Dante asked as he slowly got up.

"Family secret." Omega said, he then stopped in front of his helmet. When he was about to pick it up a huge fireball hit him in his chest which made him stumble back. Fireballs continued to hit him in his chest as Dante saw Magma was in the sky hurling fireballs at him.

Omega blocked the fireballs from hitting his face with his hands but when he moved his hands away he saw Superboy charging towards him. Superboy delivered a huge blow to Omega's face which sent him crashing back into the Star Labs building.

"The helmet! Keep it away from him." Dante told the group. He then looked at Magma, "I need a lift."

When Omega got out of the wreckage he touched his face to see if it was alright. He rubbed the side where Superboy punched him. He chuckled because it actually hurt him.

"Quite a blow." Omega said as he got out of the wreckage. When he walked back outside he saw Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna.

Before he knew it, he had a giant white wolf biting on his arm which was protected by his armor.

"Seriously?" Omega said as he looked at the group of teens, "Is this the best you can do?" He moved the arm Wolf was on and Wolf was now off it and was heading towards a building. Wolf's back hit against a wall and he whined as his body laid on the ground.

Omega walked towards the group, "I'm disappointed." He then looked at the group more closely. He threw a rock at Superboy but it was a illusion. Omega cursed under his breath, "Damn magic users."

Omega looked up when he heard a rocket like sound above him. He then saw Dante falling towards him. Omega grinned at their stupid plan and grabbed Dante by his throat.

Omega started to choke the life out of Dante while Dante extended his hands to try and touch Omega. Dante managed to touch Omega's face and his body started to get more muscular. He was still the same height but got more beefier.

Dante grinned as he kicked Omega away from him and back into the Star Labs building.

Dante looked at his hands, "So this is how it feels to have power." He grinned and flew towards Omega.

As Dante flew towards Omega, Omega sidestepped to the right and grabbed Dante by his uniform. He twirled around in a circle and threw Dante through some buildings.

"You may have my power runt! But you don't have my experience!" Omega shouted so Dante can hear.

Omega finally found his helmet and when he was about to put it on, the helmet transformed into a arrow that was high-density polyurethane foam. The foam once again engulfed him and he cursed the magic user and the archer.

Dante flew back towards Omega, "It's finished." Dante said as he punched Omega in the face.

Omega flew into a car and he slid onto the ground. Still engulfed in the foam, he couldn't move. All he could see was Dante walking towards him.

Omega saw Dante stop in front of him, "What are you going to do Runt? Kill me? You don't have the balls."

Dante sat on top of Omega and started wailing on his face. With each blow, a crater is made and the impact could be felt through out the whole area.

"This is for my arm!" Dante said as he punched him, "and this is for cursing about my girlfriend." He continued to punch him until he heard Zatanna's voice.

"Dante stop!" Zatanna shouted.

Dante stopped, "Why? He deserves it!"

"Remember your fear Dante! Don't become what you fear." Zatanna said as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his beefy shoulder.

Dante stopped and nodded. He got off Omega -whose face was bloody and bruised- and he then hugged Zatanna, "You're right."

Zatanna smiled and broke the hug as she looked at his beefy body, "I can get used to this. You look like one of those world strongest men competitors"

"Hot, huh?" Dante asked with a smirk.

Zatanna nodded and bit her lower lip, "Mm-hmm."

"Too bad." Dante said and then he turned back to his original self.

Zatanna frowned and then chuckled, "Aww."

Omega's eyes widened and he broke out of the foam. He pushed Zatanna and Dante away and he flew away without his helmet.

Magma was about to go off to stop him but Dante told him to let him go.

Artemis walked up to Omega's helmet, "Wally would like this as a souvenir."

"He still collects?" Superboy asked as he walked over with Wolf.

Artemis shook his head, "Not as much as before but it would be a nice present."

"And a way to show him that we won." Dante added with a sigh.

Artemis shrugged, "Whatever."

Unknown Location

Professor Ivo was in a laboratory waiting for the villains to bring him the parts he needs for his project. He heard footsteps behind him and he saw Nightmare and Omega standing in front of him.

"Do you have the parts?" Ivo asked the two.

"I don't." Omega said as he looked down.

"I do." Nightmare said as he handed the parts over and looked at Omega as if he was gloating.

"How did you?" Omega asked Nightmare.

"Terror twins were a distraction while I got the parts. I didn't have a hard time," He looked at Omega closely, "Though, it seems like you did." He chuckled, "You even lost your helmet. I thought you never took it off."

"Magic user." Omega grumbled.

Nightmare chuckled, "You're so weak."

"Stronger then you runt!" Omega said as he stepped towards Nightmare and tried intimidating him.

"Enough you two!" Ra's said as he came out of the shadows which made Nightmare instantly bow and Omega just looked at him.

"Father, I've brought the necessary parts but," He looked at Omega, "He failed his mission."

Ra's looked at Omega, "Is this true."

Omega nodded, "Yes it is. I was up against a real threat while your son snuck around like a wimp."

Nightmare glared at Omega, "At least I completed my mission."

"Enough!" Ra's shouted again.

"Sorry father." Nightmare said and bowed again.

Ra's looked at Ivo, "Do you have the parts you need?"

Ivo nodded rapidly with a huge smile on his face, "Yes, yes. Just the parts I need to make a new Amazo."

Ra's grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

Damn, Madison get's no love on the schoolyard in this episode lol. Aiden is as evil as always but he has a heart for his fellow villains lol. A little rivalry with Omega and Nightmare. And now Omega is Helmetless thanks to Artemis taking it as a souvenir for KF. How sweet of a girlfriend is she to bring a gift that symbolizes her team completed the mission his didn't. Gotta love Teen Love lol.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

The team celebrate Kid Flash's birthday. Twins of Destruction join the beta team. Tyreese and Wally team up to fight a foe they never thought would be so destructive. Dante and Zatanna get attacked during a date.

Read&Review!


	11. Episode 11: Blaze and Glaze

Author's note: Aww man! Seems to be the most used word in this chapter lol. Hey guys! Ugh! Has it been three days already. Geeze, time flies by fast. It seems like yesterday was Friday. Oh well, I'm excited to write this story so I'm not affected. As long as you guys show your love, I'm happy. Strike OOO, your summary was perfect and is now being used. THANK YOU so much dude! It means alot. Lia, I really enjoyed that chapter as well. It was my favorite one to write so far. I'm glad you guys like it. I got two questions, one for Lia and the other for is both of you. Ok, Lia... How can you be skeptical of Dante and Zatanna?! :( Tell me what you thought about them getting together and how you feel now. Now, for the both of you. Since Dante and Zatanna are a couple, what would their name be? I see Spitfire and all this other stuff people use to name these couples so why don't ya name mines? I would like to see the names you guys come up with. Strike OOO, I love that I leave questions in your head. It makes me feel good as a story teller :). I assure you, Alison and Desmond are not part of the Light. They are old friends of Dante's who will be used in season 5 for something. If you stay with me long enough, I'll show you what I have planned. Hopefully you guys will be reading this months and even years from now. Though, I don't think it would take that long to get to season 5. Unless, I have to go back to 1 chapter a week but that probably won't happen until I start College, which I don't even know when I'm starting. And yeah, that hiatus thing was funny lol. It was a joke, don't worry. And Strike, if you have any questions, you can pm me or ask here. I'll always answer any questions you guys have. Well... I don't want to spoil anything for ya lol. But yeah, both of ya can pm me or ask on a review. My response on a review won't be until Monday or Friday while pming me would get a somewhat instant response lol. Just don't forget to reviewe :) Your reviews make me happy :) And to end things... About the Aiden and Madison thing... I guess you guys have to just wait and see MWHAHAHAHAHAHA *Coughs* I need to work on that lol. Enjoy the show guys and REMEMBER Read&Review - Seems to be a joke now lol.

* * *

How do nightmares normally start? Is it all bad or is it good but then turns bad at the end? In Dante's case, it was good and then turned bad. In Dante's nightmare, he went from chilling with the beta team, too being in a empty street. As he walked the empty streets, his friends voices echoed throughout the city. He looked around but nobody was around. A newspaper clipping was flying in the air and Dante grabbed it. He looked at the headlines and it said Luthor was the President. Dante found it odd because they stopped Luthor from becoming President. Dante turned around once he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello son." A man on a wheelchair with IV tubes stuck into his arm.

Dante instantly noticed it to be his father. He walked over to his father and looked confused, "Dad? What are you doing here?" He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Dante's dad looked up at him seriously, "They're dead." He smiled, "You killed them."

Dante stumbled back and shook his head frantically, "No, it can't be."

Dante's father stood up and took the IV tubes out of him.

Dante raised a eyebrow and placed a hand on his father's arm, "Dad, what are you doing? You have to put those back in."

His father grabbed Dante's hand and shook his head, "Not anymore Dante. I feel good. I feel young."

Dante looked shocked when his father who looked like a very old man due to his illness -he was really in his mid forties- shifted into a man in his early thirties.

"How is that possible?" Dante asked as he stepped away from his father.

"You'll soon find out when you develop your powers more." His father said.

"How do you know about my powers?" Dante asked.

His father ignored the question and smelled his surroundings, "You smell that?"

Dante sniffed to smell what he did. It was a foul smell and he covered his nose, "What is that?"

His father looked at Dante and grinned, "Death."

Dante's eyes widened, "What is happening?" Dante said as he held his head with both hands.

"Look at what you have done son. Look at what we have done." His father said as spun Dante around to see.

Dante was terrified when he saw civilians, heroes of all ages and the Justice League members on the ground dead. "No…" Dante muttered, he then looked at his father who was in a costume he didn't recognize.

"Yes." His father said threw a mechanical voice from his mask.

Mount Justice

November 11th, 2012 12:00 pm est

"Dante, wake up." Zatanna said as she shook Dante to wake him up since he was clearly having a bad dream.

Dante woke up and grabbed Zatanna by her throat and squeezed until he recognized who it was. Dante's eyes widened and he let go of her. He sat up and looked down at his hands as they trembled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened to me." Dante said as he continued to stare at his hands.

Zatanna rubbed her throat and looked at Dante with a worried expression, "It's ok…"

Dante started exhaling sharply and Zatanna looked at him curiously, "You ok?" Zatanna asked him.

Dante shook his head frantically, "No, I just had a bad dream and I woke up to choking my girlfriend."

Zatanna placed her leg on the bed and placed a hand on his leg, "You want to talk about it?"

Dante was about to say something when someone in red came into his room. "Dante?" the man said.

Dante looked to the doorway to see The Flash standing there with his hands on his hips, "Yeah?"

"I need you by the zeta tubes." Flash said.

"Ok, let me-" He was cut off by Flash.

"I need you NOW." Flash said quickly as if he was worried.

"I'm in my boxers. Can I get some clothes on?" Dante asked which made Zatanna blush slightly.

Flash noticed Zatanna blushing, "Can you help?"

Zatanna nodded and spoke some words and then Dante was in his regular clothing. He even had sneakers on. Dante took his sheet off him and stood up.

He looked at Zatanna, "Thanks." He then looked at Flash, "Ok, how can I help you?"

Flash walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He then started running out of the room at top speed. I don't know if you have been dragged at a 100 miles per hour but it didn't feel good to Dante who was on the floor the whole way. When they get to the zeta tubes, Dante is on the floor rubbing his elbows and legs. He suffered some minor scratches but he stood up and looked at Flash.

"What the hell?!" Dante shouted.

Flash chuckled, "Sorry, you would have taken forever anyways."

Dante gave Flash a blank stare of disbelief, "What do you want?"

"Are you up to date on events that happen in Central City?" Flash asked as he placed his hands on his hips again.

Dante shook his head slowly, "No…"

Flash nodded and smiled, "Good. Be back in a Flash." He ran out of the room and into a zeta tube.

A few seconds later he comes back in with two Hispanic boys that Dante determined were twins. They had tan skin, brown eyes, spiky black hair and some birthmarks on their faces.

Flash dropped them on the floor and looked at Dante, "They're your problem now." Flash then left the base again and never came back.

"Diablo," One of the twins said as he looked around the base. He wore a black and red costume with fire on it with a dark red domino mask.

The other one pushed him, "It's all your fault Flash dropped us here."

The fire twin pushed back, "No it isn't. It's your fault."

The two started arguing super quick that Dante couldn't understand them. They then started fighting like in the cartoon with a dust cloud and punches landing everywhere. Dante rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the two continued to fight. He then saw a Happy Birthday banner. He face palmed because he forgot today was Wally's birthday.

Dante whistled loudly to get the boy's attention, "Yo!"

They stopped and looked at Dante curiously. They got out of each other choke holds and they walked over to him.

"Who are you guys?" Dante asked as he folded his arms.

They stood proudly with their hands on their hips, "Blazer and Glacier." They said in unison. "But you can call us Blaze and Glaze."

Dante raised a eyebrow as he looked at Glacier whose costume was similar to Blazer's but it was white and light blue and he had a avalanche on it. "Like the donut?" Dante said referring to the word Glaze.

"Yes, like the donut." Blazer corrected with a smirk.

Glacier glared at Blazer, "No! Not like the donut!" The two banged heads and were having a glaring match up.

"Then what?" Dante asked and was hoping to stop these two from starting a catastrophe in the base.

Glacier backed away from his twin brother and looked at Dante. He cleared his throat and was about to explain when Blazer shouted out, "Boring!" Glacier growled and the two went at it again.

Dante studied them and knew there powers came from the Speed Force or they were meta humans that were just really fast. Dante will never know thanks to Flash just dropping in and giving him two unstable little boys. He then noticed Blaze had fire powers and used them repeatedly to beat his brother and Glaze had ice powers which, just like his brother, tried to beat him.

Dante's eyes widened as they got closer to the decorations Artemis and Zatanna put up for Wally. "No!" but it was too late. His warning didn't get to them on time. The two destroyed the banner, the table full of gifts, the table and all the other things. The only thing standing was a balloon but then it popped for no reason. Dante looked down and frowned because Artemis was going to come in soon to check on the decorations and when she does, she is going to kill the twins and Dante. Dante because he was responsible for them and just because Artemis was mean to him like that sometimes.

"Guys, please stop." Dante said as he continued to watch the twins cause mayhem.

The twins were teens that Dante estimated were either 12 or 13. He wasn't sure but their maturity was way below that.

"Stop!" Dante shouted which instantly got the attention of the two. They let go of each other and walked back to him like puppies that know they're in trouble.

"Do you guys see what you have just done?" Dante asked in a scolding manner.

They looked around, "Yes.." They said in unison.

Dante was about to say something but then Artemis stepped into the room and Dante had a urge to kneel down and hide behind the twins but he didn't. He had to take responsibility like a man. Dante trembled when Artemis stomped towards him while huffing and puffing.

"Artemis, calm down, I-" He was cut off.

"What the hell happened?!" She shouted and glared at Dante.

Dante used both hands and pointed to the two twins, "They uh-" He was cut off once again.

Artemis turned her glare to the twins, "Who are you and what have you done?!"

The twins gulped, "We're Blaze and Glaze." They said in unison and shivered because they were scared of Artemis. "We're sorry."

"Sorry?! I've spent the whole morning doing this." Artemis said as she looked around at the disaster that is Wally's birthday party.

"I'm sure we can work something out besides you killing them." Dante said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The twins gulped when he said killing them.

Blaze nodded, "Yeah! We got super-speed so we can help you real quick." He looked at his brother, "Right?"

"Yeah!" Glaze answered excitedly.

Artemis looked at Dante, "Super-speed?"

Dante nodded slowly, "Apparently."

Artemis nodded and looked back at the twins, "Ok, if you help out I won't kill you." She said with a cruel smile.

Just as the twins were about to get to work, Wally walked in through the zeta tubes and looked at the disaster of a party.

"Surprise." Dante said halfheartedly.

"Hey!" Artemis said as she walked up to Wally, "Happy birthday babe." She hugged him and kissed him but he just stared at the decorations in disbelief.

"Uh, what happened?" Wally asked as he looked at her.

"Um…" Artemis couldn't think of nothing to say.

Wally then saw Blaze and Glaze, "You two!" Wally exclaimed as he pointed at the two.

"Uh-oh." The twins said in unison as Wally walked over to them.

Wally looked at Dante, "What are they doing here? They should be in Central City!"

Dante raised a eyebrow, "You know these two?"

Wally nodded as he glared at the two, "Yeah, me and Flash have a hard time with these two. They say they're heroes but they cause more mayhem then stopping it."

Dante frowned. Great, just what he needed, two unstable little boys being apart of his team. He then thought about how Tyreese would react to them. He really hoped Tyreese has been working on his temper lately.

"They're apart of my team now." Dante said halfheartedly as he looked at Wally.

Wally frowned and placed a hand on Dante's shoulder, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Dante said as he watched the twins try to fix the decorations. He then looked at Wally, "So what's there story? Are they apart of the Speed Force?"

Wally shrugged, "Maybe. They claim they are from the speed force but they never told us how they got there powers."

Dante folded his arms, "If they're apart of the Speed force then how do they have meta abilities like fire and ice?"

Wally looked as if he was thinking about it, "Maybe they are from the speed force but are also meta-humans."

Dante sighed, "We'll never know. Well, at least until they tell me or my team."

Wally nodded, "Let me know what you find out."

Dante nodded while he watched Artemis approach Wally with a present in her hand.

Wally looked at the present, "What's this?"

She gave it to Wally, "Open it and find out."

Wally opened it to see it was Omega's helmet which made Dante face palm. "What is this?"

"A souvenir." Artemis said with a smile.

"From what battle?" Wally asked with a confused expression on his face.

"The battle MY team won." Artemis gloated, "We took that from Omega."

"How considerate of you." Dante mumbled which got a glare from Artemis.

"Uh, thanks." Wally said with a small smile.

"Don't you like it? I like it. It symbolizes that my team completed their mission and your's didn't." Artemis said with a grin.

Wally chuckled, "How nice of you." He said sarcastically. They then kissed and hugged.

Dante jumped for joy but was clearly acting, "Boy, I can't wait until my birthday. I can't wait to see what Artemis get's me." He said sarcastically which made Wally chuckle.

"Nothing good." Artemis reassured him.

"That's nice." Dante said. He then saw the twins in front of them.

"We did it!" They said in unison. They ran to the decorations and stood in front of it, "Ta-da!" They yelled as they gestured to the decorations which were better but then it broke apart and looked the way it was. They turned around and looked at it, "Aww man." They said in unison.

6:00 pm est

Tyreese walked into the base and saw the messed up decorations. He walked past it and heard laughter and saw two read and blue blurs past by him. He raised a eyebrow and saw Wally run towards him with his whole body covered in feathers.

Tyreese snickered as Wally stopped in front of him, "What happened?" Tyreese asked in between snickers.

"Two brats can't leave me alone. Can you help me?" Wally asked as he looked very frustrated.

"How?" He saw the blurs past him again and heard them saying something which sounded like they were competing, "I can't catch up with them."

"Try to scare them." Wally suggested.

"How?" Tyreese asked.

"I'll lead them to you and you scare the crap out of them." Wally said.

Tyreese shrugged, "Whatever you think would help."

"I'm faster then you!" Blaze shouted as they ran around the base.

"No! I'm faster then you!" Glaze argued.

Wally pulled up in between them, "No! I'm faster then both of you." And he sped up and turned a corner.

"After him!" Blaze shouted and they then stopped in front of Tyreese who was in his Magma armor.

"Whose this?" Glaze asked.

"I don't know." Blaze replied.

Tyreese cleared his throat and then a explosion came up behind him with a demonic looking fire in the air with Tyreese glaring at them, "Get out!"

"Aye Diablo. It's the Devil!" Blaze said as he stumbled back and was terrified.

"Run!" Glaze said and the two ran away.

Wally ran up to Tyreese and laughed loudly, "That was funny. Did you see the looks on their faces?"

Tyreese reverted back to his original self and he chuckled, "Yeah."

From behind them, Blaze and Glaze listened to them talk about how they prank the two of them.

Blaze looked at Glaze, "They fooled us." He said as he punched his hand.

Glaze nodded, "Yeah they did."

The two looked at each other and seem to have that twin telepathic thing everyone talks about.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" They said in unison and formulated a plan.

"Alright man, I'm heading to my room." Tyreese said and walked away.

"Thanks for the help." Wally said and he walked the other way.

As Tyreese walked to his room, he didn't notice the trip wire in front of him. He tripped and landed on the floor. When he opened his eyes and looked up, it was a bucket of water. His eyes widened and then the water landed on top of him. Tyreese coughed from the water getting into his mouth and nose. He was soaking wet but that went away as he growled and started to heat up. He was now dry and furious. He stood up slowly and he saw two blurs running towards him. The hall way was small so he extended his arms to try and catch them. They ran under his arms and Tyreese's eyes widened when Wally came running towards him but he couldn't stop in time so the two collided.

"Damn brats!" Tyreese exclaimed as he slowly got up but slipped due to the water on the ground.

He landed on top of Wally, "I hate them already." Wally said and the two slowly got up and made sure not to slip again.

"Hey fellas!" Glaze said as he was a couple of feet next to them. He then blew raspberries and stuck his tongue out at them.

The two started running towards him at a fast pace but Glaze extended his index finger and had a ice beam hit the floor. Once the two ran over it, they slid on it and fell to the ground. Glaze had a trail of ice lead them around the corner and the two crashed into each other on a wall.

Blaze and Glaze walked over to the two and placed their hands on their hips, "Teaches you," Blaze said, "Too mess with us." Glaze finished.

Wally waved a white flag he got out of nowhere, "I surrender."

Tyreese stood up and started overheating which made Wally back away from him. The ice around them started to melt and Tyreese gave the twins deadly glares.

The twins gulped, "Uh-oh." They finally saw Tyreese turn into his Magma armor and they ran away.

"Dude, calm down." Wally said as he looked at Tyreese.

Tyreese looked at Wally, "No."

In the living room section of the base, Madison and Aiden were cuddling on a couch and was watching TV on the big screen TV that was on the base. Though the TV was on, the two were paying more attention to each other as they made out and touched each other.

Aiden eventually pulled away and sighed in relief, "Geeze, Madison."

Madison blushed and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched TV, "I know."

Aiden looked back at the TV, "This show is good."

Madison raised a eyebrow, "Good? How would you know if you wasn't watching?"

Aiden grinned, "I can multi-task."

Madison smiled, "Nice." She then placed her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him, "So, I was wondering if you want to go out."

Aiden raised a eyebrow, "Uh… I don't really feel like it."

Madison looked at him curiously, "Why not?"

Aiden shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really feeling it."

Madison backed away, "Feeling what?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why would you say it?"

"I don't know?" Aiden said as he looked at her.

Madison scoffed.

"What?"

"Why am I with you?" Madison asked.

"Because I make you happy?" Aiden really wanted to say, to make Dante jealous but he didn't. He knew about her motives but she didn't know about his. Not yet at least.

There was a long silence, "I do make you happy right?" Aiden asked, "And Tyreese and I are the only ones who talks to you in the base."

Madison folded her arms, "Do you like me?"

Aiden nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Then why don't you want to go out?"

Aiden shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really feel like it."

Madison was about to say something but Tyreese came in with his armor on, "Hey Ty?" Madison said as she looked confused.

Tyreese ignored Madison because of his problem.

"What's up man?" Aiden asked as he turned his body to look at Tyreese who was behind the sofa they were on.

"I need your help." Tyreese told Aiden.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

"Two kids are apart of the team and they need to be taught a lesson."

"A lesson?" Madison chimed in, "What kind of lesson?"

"They need to learn how to leave people alone." Tyreese explained.

Aiden was intrigued, "Two kids? We have new members of the team?" Aiden asked and quickly wanted to know what they can do so he can report these new members to the Light.

Tyreese nodded, "Yeah, two annoying twins."

Madison looked at the angry expression on Tyreese's face and she frowned, "Tyreese, chill out. They're kids."

Aiden stood up, "I'll help." He said but it was for his own reasons.

Madison looked at Aiden, "What? This ain't right."

Aiden looked at Madison, "Don't worry."

Tyreese nodded and left the room.

"I'll watch out for him." Aiden told her, "We'll talk later." Aiden left the room and headed towards where Tyreese was running.

Star City

10:00 pm pst

"They did what?" Green Arrow asked as he was in costume walking with Dante and Artemis on the rooftops of Star City.

"You heard me." Artemis said with disgust.

Green Arrow laughed lightly, "Aww man," He stopped laughing after a while, "I guess Flash was right."

"You knew about them?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

Green Arrow nodded, "Yeah. Flash mentioned them in a League meeting but nobody paid attention to him." He chuckled, "I never would have known he would just drop them on you." He said to Dante.

"Well he did." Dante said with a frown, "And now I have to deal with them." He looked at Green Arrow, "Next time you see Flash, tell him I say thanks. In a sarcastic way."

Green Arrow chuckled some more, "Will do." He looked at Artemis, "Artemis, can you scout up ahead while I discuss something with Dante?"

Artemis raised a eyebrow as she looked at the two but she did what she was told and went up ahead to scout.

Dante looked at Green Arrow, "What's up?"

Green Arrow looked serious, "I've heard how you treat one of your team members nowadays. Clone was it? What's wrong?"

Dante sighed, "It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Dante then explained what Madison did that caused a rift in Dante's and Zatanna's relationship.

"She apologized and told Zatanna you didn't know. Isn't that enough?" Green Arrow asked with a sympathetic look.

"No!… I mean… I don't know man. I'm thinking I have to be mad at her but I don't want to be." Dante explained.

"So why are you still not talking to her?"

"I don't know."

Green Arrow sighed and shook his head, "You can't stay mad at people forever. Especially if it's a teammate. I've been mad at Batman countless times -actually too many times to count- but I forgive him every time. Because he is a friend and a teammate. Wasn't Madison your friend?"

"She was but…"

"But what?"

"She made things complicated between us. She kisses me in front of my girlfriend, she says she has a crush on me and told me she likes me. She also said some hurtful things about Zatanna, which wasn't cool at all. It's just weird with her now and not talking too her seems like the only way to get through it. I don't want to be mad at her, I just don't want to talk to her." Dante explained.

"Hmm, that's quite a problem. I don't know what to say but I'm hoping someday you two can talk it out."

Dante sighed, "Me too."

"Speaking of Zatanna, how have things been between you two?"

"Good."

"Did she tell you?"

"About her father?"

Green Arrow nodded.

"No."

"Have you told her you know?"

Dante shook his head, "No. Things were weird when you first told me but now I'm ok. Sometimes I have the urge to ask her about it but I don't know how she would react to it." he then chuckled, "She doesn't like you now though."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Green Arrow asked with a shocked expression.

Dante grinned, "She almost caught me the next day so I told her you said some bad things about me."

Green Arrow gave Dante a blank stare of disbelief, "Unbelievable. You blamed me?"

Dante nodded, "Yep. Hey," He poked Green Arrow's chest, "It's your fault for telling me you knew and then told me."

"You asked me too!"

"You should have never brought up that you knew."

Green Arrow scoffed, "Whatever."

Mount Justice

8:00 pm est

Dante and Artemis made it back to the base and saw burned walls, icy floors, some snow flakes and a huge crater on the floor. When he walked up the stairs he saw the twins, Tyreese and Aiden all fighting each other.

"What the hell?" Dante said as he looked at the destruction they all caused. He glared at the four, "Hey!" He said with anger.

They stopped and looked at Dante.

"Uh-oh." The twins said in unison.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dante asked in a commanding tone.

Tyreese pointed at the twins, "Those brats didn't know how to behave so Aiden and I are showing them."

"We don't know how to behave?" Blaze asked.

"You were the one that came after us!" Glaze finished.

Tyreese looked at Dante, "They-" he was cut off by Dante.

"Enough! I don't care what happened. You guys are going to stop fighting." He walked up to the twins, "You're new here, I understand but you have no right causing trouble." The twins were about to say something but Dante said some more, "We're your teammates. We work together, we're like a family. There is no need," He looked at Tyreese, "Too hate each other."

Tyreese laughed, "You can't be serious. You've been mad at Madison for the past couple of weeks. Don't contradict yourself Dante."

Dante looked down and frowned, "You're right." He looked at Tyreese, "And I plan on fixing that but for now," He looked around at the mess the four made, "You guys are going to clean this up and make up." He looked at the four, "Understand?"

Yeah and uh-huh was what he got as a response as the four got to work. Dante walked away from the madness and headed to his room.

Artemis followed behind him, "Good leaderships skills."

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment. Batman would be proud."

"I'm sure he would."

Star City

November 16th, 2012 9:00 pm pst

The team -minus the twins- were watching Tyreese play his last football game. His team managed to make it to the state championship and they were tied with the other team. Dante and Alex sat in there usual spots while Aiden sat with Madison in her new spot away from the other two.

Dante looked at Aiden and Madison, "I'm going to talk to her."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"It's not right."

"But she deserves it." Alex pointed out while he looked at Dante.

"I know but I can't keep up this act anymore." Dante explained.

"You're not mad at her?" Alex asked with a confused expression.

"No, I'm not. I never was. I just… Didn't want to talk to her I guess."

"Oh… So you plan on doing it now? The game is about to finish."

Dante shook his head, "After the game."

Alex sighed, "Wish ya luck."

Dante looked at Alex, "You should too." He frowned, "Everyone should."

"But-" Alex was about to protest but Dante cut him off.

"For the team. Do it." Dante said.

Alex sighed and frowned as he looked down, "Fine…"

The game was finally over and Tyreese's team finally won a state championship. The team celebrated on the field and then in the locker room. Dante and Alex waited outside of the locker room for Tyreese so they can congratulate him and celebrate.

Tyreese finally came out of the locker room with a huge smile on his face. He noticed his two friend and he walked over to them. Dante and Alex congratulated him once he approached them and they all smiled.

Tyreese looked around, "Where's Madison and Aiden?"

Alex shrugged, "They never showed."

Tyreese frowned and Dante saw it, "I'm sure they will congratulate you when they see you on the base." He patted Tyreese's back, "Don't worry big guy."

"Are you ready?" Alex asked Tyreese.

"For what?" Tyreese asked.

Dante smiled, "Your celebratory dinner."

"You paying?" Tyreese asked with a chuckle.

Dante chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

The three walked to a pizza shop nearby to make it a low profile dinner. No need for the expensive stuff, Dante kept reminding them. Mostly because he couldn't afford it. Once they got into the Pizza shop, all they smelled was Pizza and the shop looked like your typical pizza shop. Some Mexicans and Italians worked behind the counter and they noticed Tyreese from the game. They told Tyreese pizza was on the house for him and his friends -which made Dante happy because he didn't know if he had enough to feed a starving football player. They gave Tyreese a small pizza pie to share with his friends and drinks. The three made it to a table and sat down.

Dante took a slice of pizza and ate it, "Those two don't know what they are missing." He said after the bite.

"Too bad they missed free pizza." Tyreese said and was on his second slice which amazed Dante and Alex.

"Damn." Alex said after biting his own. He then shrugged, "Oh well, more pizza for us." He then looked at Tyreese almost done with his new slice, "Or him."

What they didn't know was that Aiden and Madison were in the back of the pizza shop eating their own slices.

"Listen, Maddie… I'm real sorry about not taking you out." Aiden apologized as he looked at her.

She ate her pizza and then set it down, "It's ok. I guess I was just overreacting."

"You have a right too though. You're my…"

"What? Girlfriend? You can't even say it?" Madison asked as she looked at him seriously.

"Well, if you would give me a chance to say it. Then I would."

"What are you saying?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aiden looked down and clenched his fist under the table, "Nothing." He didn't want to get attached to this girl. He started liking her a couple of weeks ago and he couldn't lose focus. But he also needed to get to know her in order to get the information he needed on Dante. He couldn't ask Dante himself because Alex was so suspicious of him but he can get it out of Maddie easily.

"I'm sorry for treating you this way." Aiden said, "It's just new too me. You know?" Aiden asked as he looked into her eyes.

Madison sighed, "I guess. I'm sorry that I'm acting like this. Just…" She looked away, "I'm just so stressed out. Nobody at the base is talking to me except you and Tyreese and that kind of hurts."

Aiden grabbed her hand and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

Madison smiled, "Thanks," She kissed him and then stood up, "I have to use the ladies room." She walked away to the ladies room.

Alex eyes widened as he saw Madison get up, "Hey guys, I see Madison."

Alex and Dante was sitting next to each other and Tyreese was sitting on the opposite side of them.

Tyreese turned around and saw Madison, "Yo Maddie! Come over here!"

Madison gave him a signal to wait as she entered the bathroom. She came out and headed towards them, "What's up?" She asked only Tyreese.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Tyreesse asked.

"Um.." She looked to the back of the shop to see Aiden eating his pizza. "I'm with Aiden."

"Bring him with you." Tyreese stated bluntly.

"We're kind of on a date." Madison replied.

Tyreese looked down, "Oh."

Now Madison felt bad. She sighed, "Let me bring him over here." She walked back to Aiden.

"The guilty card? That's mean." Dante said as he smiled at Tyreese.

Tyreese shrugged, "It works though." which made Dante and Alex chuckle.

Aiden and Madison came back to the boys and Aiden instantly congratulated Tyreese. Aiden sat next to Tyreese and Madison pulled up a chair in between Aiden and Alex. Aiden and Tyreese talked football while Dante and Madison glanced at each other over and over again but tried to be subtle about it. Alex quickly noticed it and sighed.

"Gatorade!" Tyreese exclaimed.

"H20!" Aiden exclaimed.

Alex raised a eyebrow, "Are you guys seriously quoting Water boy?"

"Classic movie." Aiden said with a smile.

Tyreese smiled at Alex, "Look who knows his movies. What else you know?"

Alex smirked, "I know Dante has something too say."

Dante's eyes widened as he stopped glancing at Madison and looked at Alex, "What do you mean?"

Alex looked at Dante, "You know."

Dante sighed and looked at Madison who was looking away, "Madison, I know I've been a jerk-" He was cut off.

"Yeah you have." She retorted.

"But," He continued, "I wanted to make things right between us. For the sake of the team."

Madison scoffed.

"What?"

"You really are a jerk. You expect me to sit here and accept your apology? After all that you and the rest of the people on the base have put me through? Are you kidding me?"

"You don't have to accept it. I'm just-" He was cut off again.

"Trying to make things right." She finished, "After what you have said too me over the past few weeks and the way you treated me. It didn't seem like it."

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

"Maddie, he's just-" Tyreese chimed in but was interrupted.

Madison looked at Tyreese, "No Tyreese! I don't need you to defend me anymore." She pointed to Alex and Dante, "I'm tired of their shit."

"Hey!" Alex protested.

Madison glared at Alex, "Shut up Alex! You was the biggest jerk of them all. Always following what Dante does. Why don't you do something useful?! Get your own life and stop living in his shadow!" She said pointing to Dante.

Aiden looked at Madison, "Maddie, you're going a bit far."

Madison shrugged, "So! I'm tired of all of it." She looked at Dante, "You want to take back the hurtful things you told me time after time? Go ahead, but don't expect me to forgive you." She stood up and so did Dante.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dante shouted, "I'm trying to apologize and now you decide to explode and tell people your feelings?!"

"Whoa, hey." The pizza owner said, "You kids take that outside. I don't want no problems in my shop."

They all left the pizza shop and Tyreese apologized to the pizza owner and thanked him for the food. The group now stood outside of the store and inside of a alley.

"Yes I decide now I want to say shit. I'm tired of being ignored by you and your girlfriend. And your other friends. I don't need any of you, I don't even know why I'm still on this stupid team since you guys clearly don't want me on it." Maddie explained.

"I want you on it." Tyreese said with a frown.

"Me too." Aiden added as he grabbed her hand but she moved it away from him.

"Then leave Maddie! Nobody is stopping you. I'm trying to be nice but you want to be a bitch!" Dante shouted in anger and was not thinking straight.

Madison slapped him on the face hard and a tear came to her eye, "Don't you dare."

Dante frowned and rubbed his cheek, "Maddie I'm-" He was cut off.

"Don't ever speak too me again." Madison walked away and Tyreese gave Aiden as signal to go comfort her.

"Shit." Dante said under his breath, "I really screwed up."

"Let's just go home," Alex said with a frown, "Too much drama for the night."

"Maddie!" Aiden shouted as he ran too her.

"Leave me alone Aiden." Madison said as she rubbed her eyes.

Aiden grabbed her hand but she took it away from him. He ran to be in front of her and when he did, she hugged him and started crying. "It's ok… I'm here for you." She kept crying on his chest while he hugged her, "Don't worry about those guys. You have me." Aiden said as he stared at the sky. He can use this to his advantage. She clearly didn't want to be on the team anymore and maybe he can turn her to see the light. It would take some time but he may able to kill two bird with one stone. Get her to give him info on Dante and turn her to his side so they can fight beside each other. Aiden smiled at the thought of it. Madison didn't know why but the more she got mad at Dante, the more she starts to develop feelings for Aiden.

Mount Justice

November 17th, 2012 5:00 pm est

Dante and Artemis were shooting arrows in the training room. Dante was still depressed about yesterday and it clearly showed because he wasn't shooting like his normal self. He would usually get a bullseye or something close to it but today he was shooting out of range. Some it fell in the outer circle of the board and others got stuck on walls next to it. Artemis noticed this and was a bit worried about it.

Artemis waited until Dante was done shooting his arrow and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You ok?"

Dante shook his head and placed his bow on top of a table, "I really screwed up." He said as he looked at her.

"With what?" She asked.

"Madison…" He said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean? I thought you was mad at her."

Dante shook his head again, "I never was mad at her. I mean, I felt like I should be but I never was. I just… Didn't want to talk to her because she said so many things I didn't lie. I don't know…"

Artemis leaned against the table and folded her arms, "Ok, but why be depressed about it now?"

"Yesterday… We had a argument."

"Oh… What happened?"

"I basically said she can get off the team anytime she wants. Then I called her a bitch and then she smacked me. Good day huh?"

Artemis sighed, "That's not good at all."

"I know." Dante said as he looked down.

Zatanna entered the room and walked up to the two, "Hey guys," She kissed Dante on his cheek and noticed his slouched shoulders, the frown on his face and him looking at the floor for answers, "What's wrong babe?"

Dante sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Nothing…" He looked at Artemis, "You guys can't treat her the way you do anymore. You understand?" he asked her.

Artemis nodded while Zatanna was confused, "What are you talking about?" but Dante just walked away. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he moved it away and turned around and gave a pushing gesture.

"I just need some space right now." He said and then left the room.

Zatanna frowned and looked at Artemis for answers, "What's wrong with him?"

Artemis explained the story and then left the training room. Zatanna left afterwards and headed to Dante's room. She knocked on the door but he didn't answer. She knocked a couple of more times and told him to let her in.

Dante opened the door, "I told you I needed some space."

Zatanna nodded, "I know. Can I enter your room?"

Dante left the door open and sat on his rolling chair while Zatanna closed the door and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Dante?" Zatanna asked.

"Just feeling guilty and stupid." Dante replied.

"I know how that feels sometimes."

"I'm sure you do." Dante said under his breath referring to her Father's incident.

"Excuse me?" Zatanna asked because she didn't hear.

Dante shook his head, "Nothing."

Zatanna stood up and grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out. To get it off your mind and too make you feel better." She winked at him, "You know I make you feel better."

"I'm not really feeling it right now." Dante said as he looked down.

"You might get lucky." She said as if she was singing.

Dante stood up, "Alright." He said with a smile.

They walked out of the room and headed to the zeta tubes, "You know you're not going to get lucky right?"

"Aww man." Dante said with a pout.

Happy Harbor

5:30 pm est

Dante and Zatanna were walking around Happy Harbor holding hands with Zatanna attempting to cheer Dante up.

"Well," Dante said, "If you were to say I would get lucky and it happens. I would be satisfied."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you would be."

Dante sighed, "Worth a try."

Zatanna shook her head, "Guys."

"Women." Dante added with a chuckle.

"You want to go to the movies? My treat."

"Hmm…"

"You might get lucky."

"Let's go!" Dante said excitedly which made Zatanna face palm.

They walked over to the movie theatre they went to on their first date and Zatanna paid for a romantic movie Dante clearly didn't want to see. Like a child, Dante pouted and folded his arms in protest but cave in when Zatanna said he was going to get lucky. Before the movie started, they head into the theatre and searched for seats.

"Front, middle, or back?" Dante asked just like on their first date.

"Middle." Zatanna said once again.

Dante pouted and gave Zatanna the puppy dog eyes, "But you said that last time. And-And you said next time it would be in the back."

"What kind of girl you think I am?" Zatanna asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Dante narrowed his eyes on her, "You said that last time as well. Actually, you say that a lot."

Zatanna smiled, "I know." She grabbed his hand, "Come on lover boy." They headed to the back which made Dante excited and nervous for what's about to come.

Unfortunately, he didn't get laid but he did get some action in the back. They actually got kind of loud in the back with giggling and laughing which made some of the other viewers mad but Dante didn't care. They paid more attention to each other instead of the romantic movie Zatanna spent money on. But Dante guess she was fine with that with the things she was doing to him. Once the movie was over, Dante came out with a huge smile on his face which made Zatanna shake her head because he didn't even get laid.

"Happy now?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep." Dante said as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Good. Because that's the last time we ever see a movie."

Dante pouted and frowned, "Aww man."

Once they made it outside, they saw a man across the street who was watching them closely.

"What's up with that guy?" Dante asked.

"Nothing good." Zatanna said as she instantly noticed it was Count Vertigo. "We need to run."

"Why?" Dante asked as he looked at the man, "I can handle him by myself."

Count Vertigo started walking towards the two. He was Caucasian, had blue eyes and had white hair that was slicked back with a widow's peak hairline. He wore a lime blazer on top of a brown waistcoat and a dark green ascot with a golden broche. He also wore a dark green cape and matching pants and gloves.

"Dante, listen to me. We need to go." Zatanna said and started pulling him away.

Dante followed her but the two stopped as a wave of psychic force hit the two and started making them unbalanced. Dante felt extremely nauseous and felt like throwing up while Zatanna knelt down and felt the same as well. Dante eventually fell to the floor on his knees and started throwing up while Zatanna tried fighting the urge to do the same. She spoke some words a telekinetic force knocked Count Vertigo to the ground which made the two feel better.

Dante panted and wiped the puke off his mouth, "Who is that guy?" Dante asked slowly.

"Count Vertigo." Zatanna said as she watched Vertigo stand up. He then had a psychic force hit only her and she kneeled on the ground again.

"Stop it!" Dante shouted and tried getting up but he couldn't. He slowly tried while Count Vertigo looked at him.

"I'm only here for you. No need for the girl to get hurt." Vertigo said.

"Please stop… I'll do whatever you want." Dante said which made Vertigo stop.

Zatanna was laying on the floor, "Dante… Don't." She said and then fell unconscious.

Dante walked up to Vertigo, "What do you want?"

"Some powerful people want you alive."

"Why are you doing this?" Dante asked as he grabbed his stomach and felt like vomiting again.

"They need something and I need something." He gestured Dante to stop, "No more questions. Let's go." Count Vertigo walked away.

Dante grinned and accessed Omega's super powers, "Hey Count."

The Count turned around and his eyes widened as he fist hit his face and sent him crashing on top of a car. Seeing that the Count was no longer conscious, Dante ran over to Zatanna and tried waking her up.

"Did you get him?" Zatanna asked.

Dante nodded, "Yeah." He helped her up and he then called the police who took Count Vertigo to Belle Reve.

Mount Justice

9:00 pm est.

Batman entered the base via the zeta tube and he saw Dante waiting for him in front of the computer.

"You called?" Batman asked him.

Dante nodded, "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Batman asked as he narrowed his eyes on him.

"We have a mole in the team." Dante stated bluntly.

Batman didn't look shocked at all, "Go on."

"Today I was a attacked by Count Vertigo. I managed to defeat him but it seemed like he was only there for me."

"What's the problem?"

"I was in civilian clothing. How did he know who I was? Why did he attack me? How did he know where I would be?"

"Hmm." Batman said as he folded his arms and thought about it, "Anyone in your mind that can be a mole?"

"It could be the twins or Aiden. It can even be…" He paused and looked down with a frown.

Batman noticed the expression and sighed, "Madison."

Dante looked back up at Batman, "Then you know?"

"Green Arrow told me."

"Of course he did." Dante sighed and folded his arms, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Watch everyone closely."

"Even Alex?"

"Even Alex."

"Why?"

"You never know who would betray you. That's why you have to be prepared before it happens." Batman said as he was clearly speaking from experience.

"I'll keep a eye on them all." Dante said.

"Go get some rest." Batman suggested.

Dante nodded and left the room. Once Dante left Batman looked up with his arms still folded, "You can come out now."

Alex landed in front of Batman and smiled while rubbing his head, "Sorry. I was just working on my acrobatics."

"You heard?"

Alex stiffened and looked serious, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

"I'm not the mole."

"I know."

"So why say I might be it?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So he can learn."

Alex didn't even want to get into that discussion. He then looked up at Batman, "I think I know who the mole might be."

"Who?"

"Hydro."

"Why do you say that?" Batman asked as he titled his head.

Alex then explained all of his suspicions of Aiden. From the time he saved him, to the High School incident and other countless things.

Batman listened closely to everything he said and then he nodded, "Alright, I want you to keep a eye on Aiden and…"

"Madison?"

"Dante."

"Dante?"

"Yes."

Alex nodded, "Yes, sir." Alex walked away and felt a water drop on his head. He rubbed it off and went to his room. Batman eventually left and all of the water on the floor started to form into a body. Aiden now stood in the middle of the room with a concerned look on his face. He knew he had to act fast now that Batman knows and is going to start his own inspection. The fact that Dante was now considering him to be a mole mad Aiden fear for his life. He needed to hurry with this plan. He walked the halls and saw Madison in the kitchen.

He placed his hands on the counter and looked at Madison seriously, "Tell me everything you know about Dante."

* * *

Damn... Aiden needs to hurry. Only four more episodes left until the Season Finale...Then a hiatus... Jk. Everybody is paranoid now. Good job Batman.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

It's thanksgiving and the teens go their seperate ways. Dante, Zatanna, Tyreese and Alex spend Thanksgiving together in Star City. Dante meets a interesting boy who reminds him of himself. Aiden says goodbye to someone he used to love.

Read&Review


	12. Episode 12: Family

Author's note: Hey guys! What's up? This is the Thanksgiving chapter. Chapter number 12! Whoo hoo! It might not be that entertaining but it has a new character and some backstory into Aiden. Strike OOO I know you're a girl. I call everyone a dude... Dude lol. Unless you want me to call you dudette... Even though that's not a word... I think lol. Now if that Star Wars moment happened in Dante's dream, wouldn't it be a cliche? lol. I don't see how the grabbing of the girlfriend's throat is a cliche though. You might have to explain that and how it's effective? lol ;) Well, we'll just have to see how you feel about them in the future. You and I will find out how am I going to use them in battle. I wasn't thinking that far ahead lol. How is Batman going to know Aiden was there if he was a puddle of water? lol. How is Aiden a amatuer? And what is a failsafe? I'm asking because I seriously don't know lol. I'm glad you love my story :D It makes me happy. And I have to admit, I love your long reviews :) It gives me insight into what you do or don't like. Hopefully you give the twins a chance. Lia, I'm glad you like Dante and Zatanna now but don't get too attached ;) mwhahahahaha *coughs* I seriously need to get that checked out lol. I like ShadowMagician. It's a cool name. Alright guys, I hope you enjoy the show and tell me what you think. What you like and dislike etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Mount Justice

November 22nd, 2012 8:00 pm est

Dante stood by the zeta tubes watching members from Alpha and Beta leaving the base to spend Thanksgiving with their parents. Madison went home to her mother and father, the twins went home to their mother in Central City and Aiden said he was going to spend it with a friend. Superboy went home to the Kent farm to spend it there with Superman, Miss Martian is with Martian Manhunter, Wally is spending his Thanksgiving with Artemis and her mother, Aqualad is spending it with Aquaman, and Robin is spending it with Batman and his new adopted son.

As Dante was about to leave the area to head to his room, Alex walked towards him and stood at his side, "What did I miss?" Alex asked.

Dante looked at Alex, "Everybody going home to spend Thanksgiving with family." Dante then raised a eyebrow, "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to spend Thanksgiving with Frank?"

Frank was Alex's Foster parent and he worked at Wayne Tech so he didn't have enough time to spend with Alex. Thanks to Bruce Wayne, Frank had to work on this holiday which made Alex a bit mad because it would have been his first Thanksgiving dinner with his new father.

Alex sighed, "He's working tonight. So I'm staying in the base. To keep ya company."

"Whose still here?"

"Me, you, Zatanna and Tyreese." Alex replied as he folded his arms and observed Dante whom seemed like he was thinking, "What's on your mind?"

"How would you feel about spending Thanksgiving with me and my father?" Dante asked with a small smile.

"Just the two of us?"

Dante shook his head, "No. We can bring Tyreese and Zatanna."

Alex shrugged, "Ok. But you sure he doesn't mind?"

"I'll call him. Get the others and meet me in the living room." Dante said and then he walked away from Alex and went to his room to make a phone call.

Alex walked to Tyreese's room and told him to meet him in the living room because Dante had something planned. After Tyreese left, Alex did the same with Zatanna. The three now stood in the living room and waited for Dante to meet them there.

Dante entered the room and was greeted with a hug and kiss from Zatanna, "Hey," Dante said as he hugged her tightly.

Zatanna pulled away from the hug and stepped back, "What do you have plan?"

Dante looked at Zatanna and Tyreese, "How would you two feel about spending Thanksgiving with me, my father and Alex?"

Zatanna shrugged, "I'll go. It would be pretty depressing to be in this base alone on a holiday."

Tyreese nodded in agreement with what Zatanna said, "I'm down too."

Alex raised a eyebrow as he looked at Dante, "Is your pops ok with it?"

Dante nodded and then smirked, "He's ok with it as long as we bring the food."

Zatanna placed a finger on her chin and looked as if she was thinking deeply about this, "How are we going to get a turkey and cook it as quickly as possible?"

Tyreese raised his hand, "I can help, if you bring a turkey."

Dante looked at the refrigerator behind the counter that he was leaning on in the Living room/Kitchen area of the base, "I'm sure there is a turkey in there."

Alex walked to the refrigerator and opened it. The group waited as he looked all over the place for a turkey. He closed the door to the fridge and frowned, "No turkey here." He then looked at Zatanna, "Can't you just make one?"

"Out of thin air?" Tyreese asked as he looked at Zatanna skeptically.

"Can you?" Dante asked as he too wasn't fully sure.

Zatanna slowly nodded, "Um, yeah. But wouldn't that be stealing?"

"How so?" Dante asked.

"I can transport one from a supermarket here but… Wouldn't it be stealing?" Zatanna asked the group.

Dante, Alex and Tyreese looked at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Zatanna knew the look oh so well since she has been with Alpha for more then a year. Except, none of them had telepathic powers so they all looked like idiots.

"What are you guys doing?" Zatanna asked the three as she looked at them in disbelief.

"Thinking." Alex muttered.

Dante then snapped his fingers, "We can leave money in the place of the turkey. Right?" He looked at the three for confirmation.

"Wouldn't someone just steal the money if they saw it?" Tyreese asked.

Alex nodded slowly, "They sure would."

Dante looked as if he was thinking hard again, "Maybe we can leave the money in the cash register?" He looked at Zatanna, "So you wouldn't feel guilty."

Alex sighed as his stomach growled, "Fine by me." He looked at Zatanna, "Can you hurry? I'm hungry."

"Wait," Tyreese interrupted Zatanna before she can speak, "What about the other stuff? Like stuffing, mash potatoes and all that other stuff."

"And pie! Gotta have pie." Alex said as he licked his lips and thought about some apple pie.

"We can just make that stuff here." Dante said, "Except the pie."

Alex pouted, "Why not?"

"We don't have the stuff to make pies." Zatanna said.

Alex frowned, "But-But why? Can't you just do it the way your going to make the turkey appear?"

Zatanna looked at Dante and Dante sighed, "Get the boy some pie." Dante said as he reached in his pockets for money.

Alex fist pumped the air, "Whoohoo!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

Zatanna looked at Alex, "Settle down."

Alex nodded and rubbed his hands together like a fly would, "Come on, bring the food."

Dante looked at Alex, "Calm down. Let me get the money." He got some money and placed it on the counter, "Hopefully it's enough."

Zatanna started speaking and then the money vanished and a big turkey and the ingredients for apple pie appeared on the counter.

"Alright Zatanna, season it and I'll cook it." Tyreese said and then looked at Dante and Alex, "Get the other stuff ready."

"And the pie?" Alex asked as he licked his lips again.

"And the pie." Tyreese said as he was a bit irritated.

"Look who is the chef in the kitchen today." Dante said as he looked at Tyreese.

"It's a shared effort." Tyreese said as he looked at Zatanna and smiled.

Zatanna nodded and smiled back, "Come on. Let's hurry before Alex eats raw food."

Dante smacked the back of Alex's head. Alex rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"What are you? A dog? Relax. We will eat soon." Dante said as he dragged Alex to the fridge and they started getting the stuff to make the rest of the dinner.

Once Zatanna seasoned the turkey, she placed it on a metal tray and slid it to Tyreese. Tyreese turned on his Magam armor and extended his hands in front of the turkey. Fire started coming out of his hands and on to the turkey. In a matter of minutes, the turkey was now roasted and was ready to be served. Dante and Alex on the other hand were making the stuffing with Zatanna's directions and then after that, they made the mash potatoes. Enough for 5 people at least. Tyreese helped cook the apple pie and to make the mash potatoes cook faster. Once they were all done, they separated to their own rooms and put on new clothes because their old ones were dirty from cooking. They met up at the kitchen and started picking up the food to take with them to Star City. They walked towards the zeta tube and entered it.

Central City

7:00 pm cst

Aiden was walking the streets of his old neighborhood in Central City. He had always hated the neighborhood. It stunk, was full of garbage, bums, drug dealers and drug users. The fact that he was born in this little part of Central City disgusted him. He had a strange urge to just drown this whole neighborhood in water but decided it wouldn't be wise with the Flash around. Since he was able to get anywhere in a matter of seconds or minutes. It was too risky but once this hero thing was up, he would do it. For now, all he could do was stare at those that gave him dirty looks as he walked by. He stopped in front of a apartment building that looked so cheap and looked as if a hurricane had hit the building. Poor managing from Landlords who didn't care about their tenants was a natural thing in this neighborhood. Aiden entered the dirty building and walked it's dirty, stinking hallways until he reached two elevators. One was out of order since the day he was born and the other was never used because people feared it would kill them. He shook his head in disappointment and he walked up the garbage filled stairs. The fact that people stood in this building and paid their rent was beyond Aiden's comprehension. Why would people pay to live in one of the most filthiest neighborhoods in the city? Sure, they could be poor and can't afford any other home but being homeless seemed like a better option to Aiden. It's just the same as living in this disgusting building which seemed abandoned. No wonder the cops didn't care what happened to people in this neighborhood.

The only person that cared were the heroes that lived in Central City. But of course, Aiden lost his faith in them. If they were too busy to defeat a villain, who would help those that lived in this neighborhood. Flash cared but was always busy with Captain Cold or others from his Rogue gallery. Aiden had never wanted to be a hero when he grew up. What was the point in saving people that couldn't save him in his time of need? As Aiden walked the stairs of this foul building he kept asking himself why was he here. Especially on Thanksgiving when he had other things to do. He stopped climbing the stairs and stopped in front of a old beaten metal door that looked rusty and could fall from the lightest touch. Aiden knocked lightly and waited to be greeted.

A tall male figure with a tank top on opened the door. He looked down at Aiden and scoffed, "Look whose back."

"Is she here Dave?" Aiden asked as he narrowed his eyes on the taller man. Dave looked like your typical thug. He had muscles for no reason at all, was tall for no reason and looked like he spent too much time in jail. He didn't shave, his teeth were yellow, and his tank top and sweatpants were full of stains. The sight of Dave made Aiden disgusted.

"Who?" Dave asked with a grin.

"You know who."

"Can't even call her mom?"

"She hasn't been my mother since she met you."

Dave pushed Aiden to the ground and glared down at him, "Shut up you little freak."

Aiden had another urge to just hurt Dave so badly but he resisted and stood up. He cleaned his pants and his hands and shoved past Dave as he entered the house without permission. Dave reached out to grab Aiden's arm but Aiden was too fast for him. Aiden then stopped in the small apartment to see his once beautiful mom in front of a stove cooking something to eat.

"Mom…" Aiden muttered which made his mother turn around quickly. She had long dirty -and I mean dirty- blonde hair that was messy. She had Aiden's blues eyes and most of his looks and she was extremely skinny. I mean as skinny as a toothpick. All Aiden saw was a skeleton with skin.

Her eyes widened as she saw Aiden and she ran towards him. She gave Aiden a tight hug but didn't receive one back. "I've missed you so much." She said. She pulled away from the hug and smiled showing only a bit of teeth and they were dirty as well.

Dave sat at the small dinner table that was in the middle of the small apartment. "What are you doing here freak?" Dave asked as he glared at Aiden.

Aiden looked into his mother's blue eyes and smiled slightly, "I've come to see my mother."

"Now?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's been years since we last saw you."

Aiden's mother shook her head, "I don't care. My boy is back home. Are you hungry?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Aiden replied which made his mother grab his arm and walk him towards the dinner table. Aiden sat down reluctantly next to Dave and his mother went to the kitchen to bring food. His mother placed the food on the table and it wasn't much. A small turkey with a small bowl of mash potatoes. No wonder his mother was so skinny. She quickly walked back to the kitchen and got plates and utensils so they could eat.

Once everything was ready, they started digging into the food which confused Aiden. His mother usually said grace during dinner but he assumed that she wasn't graceful for anything anymore. I mean, look at her, she was starving, barely had any food, they lived in a shit hole neighborhood. Aiden frowned as he thought about the good days. Before Dave came into his mother's life and before she did drugs.

The table was silent as they all ate. Aiden felt a bit awkward, he hadn't eaten with his mother in years. He ran away as soon as he developed his powers and had no plans on coming back. After the story Madison told Aiden about Dante's father, he felt a bit sad for Dante. He was slowly losing his father and couldn't do nothing to save him. But for Aiden, he had his mother but he just hated what she had become and most of all…. He hated Dave with a passion.

"So what have you been up too freak?" Dave asked Aiden.

"S-Stop calling him that." Aiden's mother said with fear as she braced for a incoming hit from her abusive boyfriend.

Dave glared at her, "I'll call him whatever the hell I want. Watch your mouth."

Aiden observed the two closely and shook his head in disappointment. Aiden remembered a time when his mother was a strong woman. A loving mother and wife. But it all went downhill.

Aiden stared down at his food, "It's none of your concern."

Dave raised a eyebrow and stopped eating, "It is a concern of mine you little punk. I'm your father, boy."

Aiden looked at Dave and glared at him, "You're nobody to me. You're just a scumbag who took advantage of my mother. My father was a real man who never laid a hand on his wife. Who protected civilians from scumbags like you."

Dave was now furious, "Watch your mouth boy!"

"Or what?" Aiden asked as he ate his food.

Dave stood up and back hand Aiden which made him fall off his chair, "Your father was a dumbass and got shot for sticking his nose in somebody's business."

Aiden rubbed his cheek and started chuckling. "What are you laughing at boy?!" Dave asked.

"Who are you?" Aiden asked as he stood up, "You're a nobody. You abuse women, you sell and do drugs. You're just a nobody." Dave went to back hand Aiden again but Aiden caught his arm. Water tendrils appeared out of Aiden's back, "You're right. I am a freak." Aiden grinned, "I'm tired of you already." He had the water tendrils blast into Dave at full force which made his back hit a wall.

Dave was on the floor and soaking wet from the blast of water. "Aiden, please stop." His mother pleaded as she saw Aiden walk towards Dave.

Aiden kicked Dave repeatedly, "See how you like getting kicked." Aiden said while kicking. Aiden then sat on Dave's chest and looked at his face, "You don't like it huh? Getting hit? I bet you've been through this multiple times in jail." Aiden chuckled, "You must love going to jail. You keep selling drugs and your dream will come true." Aiden cocked back both fists and started wailing on Dave's face.

"Aiden stop!" His mother pleaded as she watched her son beat the hell out of her boyfriend.

Aiden kept going until his mother grabbed him from behind and attempted to drag him off Dave. She fell to the ground as Aiden pushed her.

He then stood up and glared down at his mother, "How can you defend this bastard? He abuses you," He had water form in front of his mother to show her reflection, "Look at the bruises and how ugly you are." He frowned, "Where is the mother I once loved?"

"You don't love me?" His mother asked him as she looked at her reflection and touched her face.

"No, not this person you have become." He pointed at Dave, "As soon as he came into your life, you lost your will to live. You let him beat you up, he gave you drugs and you still live in this shitty apartment." He looked at his mother sympathetically, "Where is the woman that tucked me in at night and read me stories? Where is the woman that loved her husband and respected him?" Aiden shook his head, "You seriously downgraded. Why do you think I left?"

"Because of your powers." His mother replied as she looked up at him.

Aiden shook his head, "No… It was because I couldn't stand this woman you have become."

"It's not that easy…" His mother said as she looked away.

"Mom," He knelt down and looked into her eyes, "You're a intelligent, beautiful woman. You can do anything." He then stood up and pointed at Dave, "But if you stay with him. Your life and your son is slowly going to pass by. Do you want that?"

Tears came down his mother's face, "No."

"Then sober up and leave this scumbag." He started walking out of the apartment, "You deserve better."

Star City

6:00 pm pst

Dante and company were in a alleyway close to Dante's house. The group started walking while Dante led them to where he lived. Dante's neighborhood was a quiet one with stores on every block. The houses all lined up next to each other and they had stairs leading into them. It was more urban then suburban though. Kids sat on their stoops with their friends talking about things while their parents were in there homes or shouting out the window for their kids too come inside. Dante then stopped in front of a house. It was a two story black and brown house.

Dante sighed in relief as he looked at his house, "We're here."

"Thank god!" Alex exclaimed as his stomach growled.

"Seems pretty ghetto too me." Tyreese said. And he knew ghetto since he grew up in the Suicide Slums part of Metropolis.

"It looks nice too me." Zatanna said with a smile.

Dante started walking up the stairs, "Watch your step." He advised as he made it to the door. Everyone was carrying food so they took his advice.

Dante knocked on the door and heard someone say, 'who is it?' Dante quickly told the person who he was and some one started unlocking all of the locks on the door.

"Hello Dante." A woman in a nurse's outfit said to Dante with a smile.

"Hey Beth. Is my father awake?" Dante asked hoping he wasn't taking one of his naps.

She nodded, "He's awake." She gestured for him to come inside.

The whole group walked inside and liked the way the inside looked. It looked better then the outside. They had wooden floors, half of the walls were white and underneath it was wallpaper. The wallpapers had flowers and other stuff. It seemed as if it was decorated by a woman. Beth helped Alex with the food he was carrying because it seemed like he was struggling. Beth led them to the kitchen and they placed the food on a large marble counter.

"How is he?" Dante asked Beth as she started taking the food out of the bags.

"As charming as always." Beth retorted with a chuckle.

"So that's where you got it from." Zatanna said with a smile.

Beth looked at Zatanna, "Whose this?"

"My girlfriend." Dante said with a smile.

Beth smiled, "That's nice."

Once they finished taking the food out of the bags, Beth led them to the living room where Dante's father was. They saw a man sitting on a recliner watching TV on a big screen TV that was on top of a cabinet. Alex was surprised it didn't smell like old people in the house. It actually smelled nice which was nice to Alex but he was thinking more about devouring the food they made.

Dante stepped in front of his father's sight of the TV, "Hey Dad."

"Dante! Hey!" His father said as he shifted himself on the recliner to see the TV, "Get out of the way. The Redskins are winning."

Dante sighed, "You and your football. I've brought some guests," Dante gestured to the others.

His father with the help of Dante got off the recliner and sat on a wheelchair. He looked at the three and smiled, "Sebastian Evans, pleased to meet you."

Dante stared at his father, "Drop the act."

Sebastian looked at Dante, "Can't a old man have some fun?" He asked with a cheesy grin. He then sighed as he looked at the group, "You can call me Dante's dad or Bass."

Zatanna looked at Dante's dad. He looked exactly like Dante but a way older version. His hair was gray but shaped like Dante's hair, he had Dante's black eyes and smile, he was also pale. Zatanna couldn't believe the man was in his mid forties. He looked like he was in his sixties.

Zatanna stepped forward and smiled, "Hi, I'm Zatanna. I'm Dante's girlfriend."

Bass looked at Dante, "Really?"

Dante raised a eyebrow, "What? You can't believe I'm with her?"

Bass nodded vigorously, "Hell yeah. This is a catch."

"You don't even know her yet."

Bass shook his head, "Doesn't matter." He smiled proudly, "My son is with a beautiful girl."

"He's never had a girlfriend before?" Alex asked from behind Tyreese because he know Dante would kill him.

Bass chuckled, "Dante had one other girlfriend. A old friend of his." He then looked at Dante, "Oh, and Alison says hello."

"She stopped by?" Dante asked as they were now off topic.

Bass nodded, "Yeah. She and Desmond come around every once in a while to check up on me."

Zatanna smiled, "That's nice." She then wanted to return to the topic, "Who was his old girlfriend?" She asked as she was curious.

Bass looked at Zatanna, "Alison was."

Zatanna was kind of shocked because she heard so much about Alison and Desmond but Dante never told her that Alison was his ex.

"She was beautiful too Dad." Dante said.

Bass nodded, "I know."

"So why did you make it sound like Zatanna was my first beautiful girlfriend?" Dante asked.

"Because she is different." Bass said as he studied Zatanna.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aww man, I'm starving." Bass said as he quickly changed the subject.

"Amen!" Alex shouted with a smile.

Bass looked at Alex curiously, "Interesting young man. What's your name?"

Alex approached Bass, "Alex, sir."

Bass extended his hand for a handshake and Alex shook his hand, "Nice too meet you." Bass said with a smile.

Alex stopped shaking Bass's hand and felt nauseous, "I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I don't know." Alex said as he started holding his stomach, "I feel like throwing up."

"Maybe because you hadn't eaten anything." Zatanna said.

Dante looked at Beth, "Beth, can you help him out?"

Beth nodded and helped Alex out of the room.

Tyreese looked at the TV screen, "Cowboys vs. Redskins?"

Bass nodded, "Yeah. You a football fan?"

Tyreese nodded. "Dad, this is Tyreese. He is-" Dante was cut off by his father.

"The middle linebacker for the Star City High Spartans." Bass said.

"How did you know?" Dante asked.

Bass smirked, "Me and my football."

"Nice to meet you sir." Tyreese said as he extended a hand to shake Bass's hand.

"Likewise." Bass said as he shook Tyreeses hand.

Tyreese sat on a nearby couch, "I feel tired."

"What? You? How?" Dante asked as he was confused because Tyreese was hardly ever tired.

Tyreese shrugged, "I don't know."

Zatanna smiled at the group of men, "Well, let's get this dinner started already." She looked at Dante, "Want to help?"

Dante nodded, "Sure."

The two went into the kitchen and started preparing the food for dinner. They put the food on the dinning room table and brought plates and utensils to use.

"So," Dante said, "What do you think of my father?"

"He's a nice guy." Zatanna said.

"Like me?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Zatanna grinned, "I can't wait for him to pull out the baby pictures."

Dante narrowed his eyes on her, "You're so evil."

Zatanna smiled, "I know." She overlooked the food on the table to make sure everything was right. She then gasped.

"What?" Dante asked her.

"We forgot the ice cream."

"And?"

"You can't eat pie without ice cream."

"Yes you can."

"You got to go pick up some ice cream at a nearby store."

"Why? Can't you just you know." He made a gesture as if he was forming a spell, "Hocus pocus."

Zatanna gave him a blank stare of disbelief, "Hocus Pocus? Really Dante?" She sighed, "Just go get some. I can't do it here with your father and Beth around."

"Why not?" Dante asked, "My father knows about my powers and Green Arrow paid Beth to stay quiet and not ask questions."

"Green Arrow?"

Dante nodded, "Yep."

"Stop being lazy and get some ice cream."

"But-"

"Go!" Zatanna shouted as she pointed to the door that led outside.

Dante sighed and started mumbling things about Zatanna as he walked into the other room.

"It was the same way with your mother." Bass said as he and Tyreese were watching the football game.

"You heard that?" Dante asked.

"All of it." Tyreese confirmed with a chuckle.

"Better go get that ice cream son." Bass advised.

"Wonderful, my own father is against me." Dante said as he walked towards the door.

"You never know son. You might find something interesting outside." Bass said as Dante walked out.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dante asked himself out loud as he walked down the stairs. He started walking towards a nearby store until he heard a police siren in the area. He couldn't help himself to go check out what was going on. I mean, that's what heroes do right?

As Dante turned the corner, he saw police cars lined up in front of a little boy who was floating in the air. Dante couldn't believe it. The boy was a ten year old, he was a average little boy at a average height. He had short brown hair and black eyes from where Dante can see. He had holes in his jeans and his shirt was plain and a olive skin tone. Dante walked over to the scene and watched.

"Leave me alone!" The boy said but it didn't sound like a boy's voice. It sounded more deeper, as if it wasn't his.

"Put your hands up in the air and drop to the floor." A police officer said over the megaphone.

"I said!" The boy made a gesture and all of the cars and police officers around him started floating in the air, "Leave Me Alone!" The boy made a gesture as if he was pushing them away and the cars and police officers were sent flying away.

Dante's eyes widened and his body turned cold as ice covered his body. He extended his hand and had the cars slide down to the ground with a ice beam. He then made a slide for the police officers to slide down as well. They all looked scared and were trembling in fear as they slowly got up.

"I got this!" Dante said as he gestured the officers to stay back, "Stand back!"

Dante approached the little boy who was looking up at the sky, "Hey, my name is Dante. Who are you?" Dante asked as he tried to get friendly with the boy to calm him down. He didn't feel like fighting a little boy.

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted again.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dante persisted and hoped the boy wouldn't attack.

"Leave now!"

Dante looked around and saw some bodies on the floor. They were little boys who looked a bit older then the boy. Dante frowned and knew what happened.

"Were you being bullied?"

There was a long pause.

"Is that why you're doing this?" Dante looked up at the boy, "Are you mad?"

"Yes." The boy said but his voice wasn't that deep this time.

"You don't need to hurt anymore people. They didn't do nothing too you. Just come down and I can help you out."

The boy started descending slowly and Dante started walking towards him. Once the boy hit the ground, he fainted and fell into Dante's arms.

"Let's get him!" One of the police officers shouted.

"No!" Dante said, he turned half way and extended his hand. He pointed it at the ground and shot a ice beam. He started raising his hand up and he made a wall of ice. He picked the boy up and flinged him over his shoulder and started running away from the cops.

When the boy woke up he saw Dante in front of him -out of his ice armor- and he started freaking out.

"Let go of me!" The boy said as he tried wiggling away from Dante.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar! They always say that." The boy punched Dante in the face which didn't hurt him but it stunned him.

The boy started running but noticed that he was on a rooftop. He looked around to try to find a way to escape but there wasn't a way.

He turned around and glared at Dante, "Where are we and who are you?!"

Dante stood up slowly and looked at the little boy, "My name is Dante and we're on a rooftop."

Little pebbles started levitating in the air as the boy's hair started standing up and his eyes kind of glowed, "What do you want with me?"

Dante noticed the boy was worried and was defending himself. "I just want to talk." Dante said in a soothing tone.

The pebbles fell on the ground, the hair was back to it's original way but the boy's eyes stilled glowed a bright purple, "What about?"

Dante slowly started walking towards the boy, "About what just happened?"

"What happened?" The boy asked.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

The boy looked down and shook his head slowly, "No."

Dante stopped in front of him, "What's your name?"

"Seth." Seth said as he looked up at Dante.

Dante smiled, "Hey Seth, nice to meet you." Dante extended his hand for the boy to shake.

The boy shook it and felt a slight jolt. The boy pulled his hand away and looked at it, "What just happened?"

"Just a trick of mine." Dante said with a smile. He knelt down and picked up a pebble. He then looked at his hand and started levitating the pebble.

Seth's eyes widened, "Woah," He said as he watched Dante spin the pebble around, "You're just like me. We got the same powers!"

Dante shook his head, "No, I'm different."

"How?"

"When I touch someone, I copy their powers and see their memories." Dante explained.

"That's so cool!" Seth said with excitement.

Dante chuckled as Seth reminded him of Alex and his fan boy ways towards Batman and Robin. "Yeah." Dante said with pride. He then frowned, "But I can't see your memories. That's odd."

"Why?"

"Because that never happens."

Seth shrugged, "Probably because I'm special."

Dante shook his head, "No, it's something else. I just don't know."

Seth started walking around Dante in a circle, "So are you a… Superhero?"

Dante nodded and smiled, "Yep."

Seth's eyes sparkled, "That's so cool!" He said once again in excitement.

Dante rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "I guess so." Dante was starting to like this attention the boy was giving him. He then snapped out of it and looked at the boy seriously, "You seriously don't remember what just happened?"

Seth shook his head, "Nope. So what else can you do?" He jumped with joy, "Can you fly? I've always wanted to fly. Like Superman!"

Dante nodded, "Yeah I can." He then chuckled because the boy wanted to be like Superman and not his city's hero Green Arrow.

"Can you show me?!" The boy asked as he pulled on Dante's arm.

"Um…" Dante said as he looked down at the boy.

"Please! Pretty Please!" The boy begged Dante.

Dante shook his head, "Not right now."

"Aww man." The boy said as he folded his arms and pouted, "You're no fun."

Dante frowned as he already crushed this boys happiness. He then sighed, "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

The boy nodded slowly, "Yeah, I was heading to the store for my mother and then I just.. Don't remember."

"You blacked out."

"What does that mean?" The boy asked as he looked up at Dante.

"It means you don't remember a certain part of your day that happened." Dante then raised a eyebrow, "Why were you going to the store for your mother? She can do it herself."

"Shut up!" Seth snapped, "You don't know her!"

Dante knew he was being defensive so he tried picking his next few words carefully, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's…" Seth paused and frowned, "She's handicapped. She's paralyzed."

Dante frowned, "I'm sorry Seth… I didn't know." Dante knew how Seth felt. His father has been sick with some form of cancer since his mother died. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him but all they could figure out was that it was some kind of cancer in his head. They thought it was Brain cancer but it turns out it wasn't. His father was going to die soon and there was nothing Dante could do about it. All he can do is be there for his father and spend as much time as possible with him.

"It's ok." Seth said with a sigh.

"So I think I know what happened." Dante said.

Seth looked at Dante curiously and wondered what he was going to say.

"You was walking to the store for your mother and then a couple of boys older then you came out and started bullying you. Probably for your money. You got mad and then blacked out. You knocked out the boys and the police came. You almost killed them but I saved them. I calmed you down and brought you here. Any of this ring a bell?" Dante explained and then asked.

Seth took in all of the information and then nodded, "Yeah, it's all coming too me now. I remember those jerks but the whole police thing and you coming in was a blank." He then frowned and looked up at Dante, "I wanted to hurt the cops." A tear came down his eye, "Am I a bad guy? Am I a villain?"

Dante shook his head sympathetically, "No, of course not. You didn't know what was happening." He noticed the boy sobbing and he hugged him, "It's ok little dude. You're not a villain." Dante said as he looked up at the sky. He had been telling himself that since the Halloween dance. Dante sighed because him and this little boy in front of him were kind of the same.

"Let's get you home." Dante said as he and the boy started floating in the air.

Seth looked down at the ground as they were ascending, "Are we flying?" Seth asked as he looked up at Dante.

Dante nodded, "Uh-huh."

The boy started laughing with excitement as he and Dante started flying around Star City. Dante had officially made this little boy's day and he was happy too know that. The boy kept whooing when they were flying and then when the adrenaline left the little boy's body he started trembling. Dante asked him where he lived and the boy showed him. A few minutes later, Dante stopped in front of the boys house which was located a couple of blocks away from his house.

"Thank you Dante. This day was the best!" Seth said as he kept jumping around.

"Anytime." Dante said with a smile. He then knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When someone did, he kept looking up but then he looked down at the woman in a wheelchair. She hugged the boy tightly and said she was worried about Seth. Seth's mother had short hair that was black with a olive skin tone, black eyes and glasses on.

She then looked up at Dante, "Thank you so much for bringing him home. I was so worried. I heard the cops coming and I heard him."

"It's ok. I calmed him down."

"So you know?"

Dante nodded, "I know and I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Dante."

She smiled, "Thank you Dante. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Dante's eyes widened as he completely forgot about getting the ice cream and Thanksgiving dinner. "No thank you ma'am. I need to head back home. My… Family is waiting for me."

"I understand and the name is Carol." She looked at Dante seriously, "You're welcomed back anytime."

"Thank you ma'am."

Seth tugged on Dante's arm, "You're leaving?"

Dante nodded and frowned, "Yeah." He then knelt down, "But I'll be back to visit. I'll come check on you to see if your ok. We don't need you causing more accidents."

The boy smiled wide, "You promise." He had his pinky out for a pinky swear.

"I promise." Dante said as he used his pinky to seal the deal.

Dante said goodbye to the two and jogged to the nearest store. Once inside, he got the ice cream and jogged back to his house. He entered the house and found it empty. The TV was off and nobody was in sight. He made his way to the dinning room table and saw everyone -including Beth- Waiting for him so they can eat.

"You took forever!" Alex shouted as he rubbed his now hungry again stomach.

"Sorry, it's a long story." Dante said with a smile.

"Told you son. You never know what you would find outside." Bass said with a smile as he was at the end of the table. There was a open seat next to him with Zatanna next to that seat. Alex was next to Bass on the other side and Tyreese was in between Alex and Beth.

Dante sat down at his chair and placed the ice cream on the table. Dante's father started saying a prayer and Zatanna leaned in to kiss Dante on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dante." She whispered.

He whispered her back a happy thanksgiving as well but after that he just stared at his father as he said grace. There was something about him that he didn't notice before but he couldn't understand what it was. He thought he knew everything about his father but maybe he doesn't. Dante stopped thinking once everyone said what they were graceful for.

"I'm graceful for a great girlfriend," He said as he looked at Zatanna with a smile, "I'm graceful for having my great friends," He said as he looked at Tyreese and Alex, "And I'm graceful for my father," He looked at his father and they both smiled at each other, "I'm graceful that he is still here with us and is able to celebrate another Thanksgiving with me."

"Amen!" Bass said.

"Now, let's eat!" Alex exclaimed as he started digging in.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

It's Robin's birthday and he get's a present from Batman. Nightmare meets his match in a showdown in Gotham. Dante, Madison, Alex and Artemis go on a mission to find out what happened to Superboy and Miss Martian but can they get along as they face a deadly threat? Dante meets his match for the first time and he isn't pretty.


	13. Episode 13: Nightmares and Parasites

Author's note: Hey guys, I know I'm updating this story a little late but this was a long episode lol. Alot of things in it that leads up to the two part season finale that's coming up so clear your calendar for this Friday and Monday. Lia, I'm glad this story makes you feel that way. It really means alot and it makes me really happy :) Maybe they will break up and maybe they won't. :D I know I have alot of boys in my story lol... Sorry. I'll add another girl to the team in the next season. I promise. Strike OOO, I've never seen that cliche in a movie lol. What kind of movies you watching? ;) And yes, I saw that lol, nice wordplay. Too lazy to get the food man, it happens to the best of us lol. I'm glad you feel that way about Aiden, I can't wait to see how you feel in the next couple of chapters. Alright guys, tell me what you guys think of this one. Only two episodes left and they're going to be epic. I hope you guys are ready for it. Enjoy the show!

* * *

Mount Justice

December 1st, 2012 7:00 pm est

Robin walked into the base via the zeta tubes and raised his eyebrow as the whole area was dark. His eyes widened as the lights turned on and both Alpha and Beta said 'Surprise!' to him. Today was his sixteenth birthday and he wasn't expecting much. But he instantly knew that Zatanna and the others from Alpha had put this together. He chuckled to himself as he noticed that they love to set up birthday parties. Robin noticed Crow from far away and knew he had some hand in this. He was a good kid and reminded him of himself when he was smaller. You know, except for the whole Fanboy thing and… ok, not that much like him at all. Robin approached the groups of teens and was greeted by them singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. It was so cliché but Robin embraced it happily. Once they stopped singing, Zatanna approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that was a little bit too close to his lips. Robin winced a little because he didn't want Dante to get the wrong idea. Sure, Robin and Zatanna were in a relationship but it ended in a good way and now Robin has his own girlfriend. He didn't really like it when Wally said that he was a dog because he constantly dated girls. But he didn't deny it either.

As Robin celebrated with the other teens, Dante stood beside Zatanna and folded his arms, "What was that all about?" He asked her.

"Jealous?" She asked as she looked at him.

"No," He lied, "I'm just asking."

"We're friends Dante." She said referring to Robin, " I can't kiss him on the cheek?" She asked him as she now folded her arms and scowled.

"That was a little close to his lips." Dante pointed out.

She shrugged, "So?"

Dante raised a eyebrow, "Are you mad at me?"

Zatanna shook her head, "No."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"You didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what?"

"About you and Alison."

Dante rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Really Zatanna? Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Do you still love her?" Zatanna asked as she looked into his eyes seriously.

There was a short pause, "Of course I do. She's my best friend. I've known her since we were in diapers." Dante explained, hoping she would believe him. "Why does it matter anyways? I'm not with her," He grabbed her hand, "I'm with you. You're what matters to me now." He sighed, "Understand?"

Zatanna sighed and rubbed the back of her head. He hair moved around as she rubbed it, "Yeah, I guess."

Dante nodded and smiled, "Good," He squeezed her hand, "Let's go celebrate Robin's birthday."

As they walked off, Zatanna chuckled, "You still don't know his real name?"

Dante shook his head, "No, but don't start bragging about it."

Madison watched everyone from afar with her arms folded and a glare. She had sang the 'Happy Birthday' song with everyone else only because Tyreese asked her too. Other then that, she didn't wanted to be with these people that hated her so much. Since the fight she had with Dante, they have been trying to make a effort to be friends with her again but she didn't want to hear anything from them. Now all of a sudden they changed their minds about her. She wasn't stupid, she knew Dante had something to do with it. Just like he had something to do with everyone not talking to her in the first place. She didn't care about any of them anymore, all she cared about was herself like she did before she joined this team. She also, secretly, cared about Aiden for some reason. She tried figuring out why but all she can figure out was the more mad she was at these people -especially Dante- the more she started to like him.

Speaking of the devil, Aiden appeared behind Madison and hugged her from behind, "Hey beautiful."

Madison smiled and grabbed his hands as they were around her stomach, "Hey."

"So do you usually stand in the dark and glare at your old friends or is this a new thing for you?" Aiden asked into her ear and then chuckled.

"It's new." Madison replied. She then unwrapped his hands from her stomach and turned around. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, "Why did you ask me those questions about Dante?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't think about it when he first asked her but she wanted too. She never got the chance to because of the whole Thanksgiving thing.

Aiden gulped subtly and quickly tried to figure out what to say to her without revealing his true motives. "Just wanted to get to know about him. It's hard to ask him questions when Alex is always around him. As you may see," He pointed to Alex who was staring at the two, "he doesn't trust me."

"Why doesn't he trust you?" Madison asked as she turned around to look at Alex.

Aiden shrugged, "I don't know. Probably because I saved his life too many times."

Madison shrugged and turned back to Aiden. She grabbed his hand and the two started walking away from the celebration. "So why didn't you spend Thanksgiving with me?" She asked and has always wanted to ask him this since Thanksgiving. She just didn't have the chance too since he was busy 'taking care of business' like he was always saying. She didn't know what kind of business he was taking care of but she didn't really care as well.

Aiden sighed and tried to get her to forget this question. He didn't want to tell her he was visiting his drug using mother and her abusive boyfriend. He couldn't tell her the truth because he told everyone that his parents were Atlanteans and they were dead. Aiden knew that all of this lying was going to come back and bite him in the butt.

"I wanted to spend it with a friend of mines. Besides, we've only been going out for like a month. Isn't that a little too soon?" Aiden said to get the conversation off topic.

"So?" Madison asked, "Dante and Zatanna spent Thanksgiving together and they have only been going out for 2 months."

"How do you know about that?" Aiden asked her, "Spying on your old crush?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

She punched his arm and shook her head, "No, you idiot. Tyreese told me about it."

"Tyreese?"

"Yeah, he and Alex went with them to Dante's house."

"Really?" Aiden asked as he was intrigued by it. Maybe he can get Tyreese to tell him where Dante's father lived so he can inform the Light since they are currently searching Star City for the man. Tyreese can also give him a description on how Dante's father looks so he can make the search easier for them.

"Yeah. So why didn't you come with me?" Madison asked as she brought up the question again which irritated Aiden.

"I don't know Madison. Can we drop the topic? Please." He asked and then begged.

Madison sighed in frustration, "Fine." The two then walked off to do something in the kitchen.

"Who put the happy Sweet 16 banner up?" Robin asked his group of friends. He then looked at Dante.

Dante chuckled, "It was tempting but it wasn't me." Dante thought of it though since he was helping Zatanna decorate the birthday party of her ex boyfriend. But he did suggest the idea to someone more evil then him.

"It was me!" Alex said as he raised his hand and grinned at Robin.

"Nice one." Robin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I used the old banner you all used for Zatanna's sweet 16 party." Alex explained with a sheepish grin.

Robin was about to say something but Batman appeared out of the zeta tubes and approached him.

"What's wrong Batman?" Robin asked Batman as he turned around and looked up at the Dark Knight.

"I need you in the bat cave. It's urgent." Batman explained as he looked down at Robin.

Robin nodded and the two made their way to the zeta tubes.

"Leave it to Batman to ruin a birthday party." Wally said when Batman left.

"Who said the party was ruined?" Artemis asked him.

Tyreese walked back to the group with a boom box on his shoulder. He placed it on a table and hit play and music started playing with everyone dancing to it.

Batcave

8:00 pm est

Batman and Robin entered the bat cave via the zeta tube he had installed in there that only he and a select few League members can access. Once they entered the dark cave, the computers screens that Batman uses lit up the cave and the overhead lights turned on. Batman walked towards his computer to see if anything was up in Gotham. Robin walked up to Batman and looked over his shoulder to see what he was seeing. Batman spun his chair and got up, he then motioned Robin to follow him to where the costumes were displayed. Once they got there, Robin didn't recognize two of the costumes there.

Robin raised a eyebrow, "What are those two costumes doing there?" He asked as he pointed at them.

"One is for you and the other is for Jason." Batman said referring to Jason Todd the soon to be new Robin that Batman had adopted months ago. In those months, he was training him just as he trained this Robin.

"One for me?" Robin asked as he took off his sunglasses and looked at the two more closely. He saw one had the R symbol on it that symbolized Robin with the red, yellow and green on it but it looked way different then his. The other one was a black unitard with black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of the uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is colored in a lighter grey.

"Yes Dick, one of them is for you." Batman said as he took off his cowl and showed his face to Dick.

"But why?"

"As you know, soon, Jason will be the new Robin. There can't be two Robins so… Now you can be a hero and not a sidekick." Batman explained.

"Bruce, I…" Dick was speechless, he then thought of something, "Did Alex tell you?"

"No. I knew far longer before he did." Batman stated with a smile.

Talk about a great Birthday gift. Dick had been contemplating what name he should change too and how he was going to explain it all to Batman but Batman knew all along. He should have known the world's greatest detective would figure him out before he even had the chance to talk about it. Now that he has seen the costume he instantly knew what his new name would be.

Batman saw the expression on his face and unsealed the display that had Dick's new costume in it. Dick took the costume from the display and started putting it on.

Once he put on the domino mask he smiled at Batman, "Thank you Bruce. This really means a lot to me."

Bruce nodded and then he saw Jason approach them, "How did you get in here?"

Jason chuckled, "Come on Bruce. I tried stealing the wheels on the Batmobile. I'm sure I can follow you to a bookshelf and get down here. It's not rocket science." He then saw Dick in his new costume, "Nice costume Dick." He then saw the Robin costume displayed and his eyes widened, "Is that for me?" He then looked back at Dick, "You're not Robin anymore?"

Dick shook his head, "No… You're the new Robin."

Jason was excited and his huge smile showed it as it reflected off the display glass. He then raised a eyebrow and looked at Dick, "So what's your new name?"

"Nightwing." Dick said proudly as he looked at Jason.

"Good name." Batman chimed in. He smiled at Dick who was once a young boy at his side and is now a man on his own. Batman considered himself the best adoptive father ever and many would agree with him… If they knew who he really was. He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Dick."

Nightwing nodded, "Alright," He started stretching, "I'm going to go on patrol. Anything going on?" He turned around and asked Batman.

Batman nodded and placed his cowl back on. He walked over to the computer and started typing, "There have been reports of thugs with sword wounds on their bodies in the hospital."

"Nightmare?" Nightwing asked.

"Most likely. He needs to be stopped."

"Why are we helping thugs?" Jason asked as he walked over to the two.

"We help anybody we can." Nightwing explained, "Good or… Evil."

Jason scoffed and folded his arms, "Whatever."

Nighwing walked towards the zeta tube to get closer to the area where Nightmare was spotted when Batman stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

Batman pulled out something from behind him and passed them to Nightwing, "I know you gave your eskrima sticks to Alex so I got you some new ones." He gave Nightwing the two eskrima sticks and Nightwing holstered them on both of his thighs.

"Thank you." Nightwing said with a smile and then headed to the zeta tube.

Gotham City

8:30 pm est

Once Nightwing got out of the zeta tube, he used a grappling gun to get to a nearby rooftop. Once on top of the rooftop, he instantly saw a black figure staring at him from a rooftop across from the one Nightwing was currently on. As he ran towards the rooftop, the dark figure ran in the opposite direction. Nightwing stopped once he noticed that the dark figure was playing games with him. He noticed that the figure wanted to mirror everything he was doing. Nighwing paced back and forth and so did the dark figure. Nighwing walked to the edge of the rooftop and he looked down to see a empty lot. He jumped down and so did the figure. Thanks to the street light that illuminated the area, Nightwing could see the figure more clearly. The black Japanese samurai mask with the black ninja outfit. The dark silver shoulder pads with the black armor on his chest. The dark silver gauntlets, the dark silver boots and the much bigger utility pouch on his belt. The twin swords on the right side of his hip. It was Nightmare.

"Look who got a upgrade." Nightmare said and then chuckled.

"I guess Hero and Villains get a upgrades from time to time." Nightwing retorted.

"I must say," Nightmare said with a grin under his mask, "I like this costume more better then the other one you wore."

"Likewise." Nightwing said referring to Nightmare's costume, "I didn't believe Crow when he said you had two swords and some armor on."

Nightmare chuckled, "Ah Crow, how is the little bird?" He said in a condescending tone.

"He's alright." Nightwing said as the two started walking in a circle as if they were sizing each other up. The two continued to dance to see who would strike first.

"I want you to know something Robin-" He was cut off by Nightwing.

"The name is Nightwing." Nightwing corrected.

"Nighwing," Nightmare corrected himself, "You and I are the same."

"How so?"

"We were both taken in by two of the best fighters in the world. The only difference is," He chuckled, "I have more experience then you." He lunged towards Nightwing and swiftly took out his two swords. He then started attempting to slice Nightwing in half but Nightwing dodged the swings as he started moving back.

Nightwing's back was against the wall and Nightmare went into the impale him. Nighwing stepped to the right as the sword's tip hit the wall, Nightmare then swung the other sword at Nightwing's head. Nighwing ducked and then jabbed Nightmare in the face which made Nightmare stumble back. Nightwing then spun around and kicked Nightmare in the face which made him fall to the ground.

Nightmare sat up and started clapping, "Well done." He got up and got into a fighting stance with his twin swords.

Nightwing took out his two eskrima sticks and got into a fighting stance as well. Nightmare ran towards Nightwing and started swinging his swords around in a mesmerizing way. Nightwing didn't know whether to be distracted or defend himself. He shook his head and snapped out of it as Nightmare approached him, he spun around Nightmare and kicked him in the back. Nightmare stumbled forward and then back flipped behind Nightwing. Nightmare as Nightwing turned around, kicked him in the gut and then as Nightwing bent over, he kneed him in the face. Nightwing stumbled backwards and then when he opened his eyes Nightmare hit Nightwing with the hilt of his sword and used the other sword to cut his chest which tore the costume. Nightmare back flipped away from Nightwing and started pacing back and forth.

Nightmare noticed Nightwing touching the cut he just opened up, "Sorry for ruining your new costume. I guess I just got into the heat of things." He said as if it brought pleasure to cut Nightwing open.

Nightwing winced slightly but didn't want to show it as he looked at the blood on his gloves, "The fight just started. I was just getting warmed up."

Nightmare chuckled at the statement and then jumped into the air with his two swords in a X formation. Nightwing quickly used his eskrima sticks to block the swords and it did as the two stared at each other during the power struggle. Nightwing kicked Nightmare away, ran towards him and spun around with his elbow delivering a blow to Nightmare's face. As Nightmare stumbled back and was slightly distracted, Nighwing let out a barrage of hits all over Nightmare's body with the eskrima sticks. He finished it off by hitting Nightmare in the leg which made him kneel down and then hit him with the other eskrima stick on his face. Nightmare's body spun as it hit the ground.

Nightmare slowly got up and started laughing. As he stood there looking at Nightwing with his head tilted he continued to laugh, "Finally!" He exclaimed, "I've met my match."

"Is that a good thing?" Nightwing asked.

"For me." Nightmare said and then lunged towards Nightwing again.

What surprised Nightwing was that he thought Nightmare was going to swing his swords at him but all he did was kick Nightwing in the chest which made him stumble back. He swiftly cut Nightwing's arm and then ran towards him. He elbowed Nightwing in his face, grabbed his arm and squeezed on a pressure point which made Nightwing release one of the eskrima sticks and then he elbowed him again in the face as Nightwing tried fighting back with the other stick. He then threw him to the ground and started kicking him ruthlessly. He kicked him away, picked up his sword and turned around but Nightwing's body was no longer there.

Nightmare looked around and when he turned around he received a punch to the face. Nightwing then followed up by kicking him on his chest. Nightmare's back hit the wall so Nightwing elbowed him on his face which made the back of his head bounce off the wall. Nightwing then pulled out a knife and stabbed Nightmare on his shoulder. Nightwing thought it was odd that he didn't scream out in pain so he took the knife out, spun around and kicked Nightmare on his face which made Nightmare spin and then hit the ground.

"It's over. You can't carry one of your swords with that injury." Nightwing said with confidence.

"It's never over!" Nightmare shouted as he lost his cool. Nobody was ever able to make him bleed. Only his father was able to do it. He wanted to prove Nightwing wrong and show him he was trained more better then he was. He grabbed one sword and then grabbed the other on the other hand. While grabbing the sword on his good hand, he touched the wound and saw his blood. He growled and when he was about to run towards Nightwing a big figure got in the way of him.

The taller man in armor looked down at him, "Time to get you home squirt." Nightwing recognized the voice to be Omega.

"Get out of my way you imbecile!" Nightmare shouted as he glared up at Omega.

Omega started laughing at Nightmare, "I thought you never lose your cool."

"Shut up!" Nightmare yelled and sounded like a little spoiled brat.

"Your father wants you." Omega retorted which made Nightmare freeze. He grinned as he saw Nightmare seem like a puppy who heard his master's name.

Nightwing just watched on while holding his bleeding arm. Omega had no helmet on thanks to Dante and the others who defeated him. He watched as Nightmare was intent on trying to kill him. His thoughts were clouded though because Nightwing had the upper hand in this battle and could have defeated him if Omega hadn't intervened.

"Tell him I can still do it!" Nightmare commanded Omega.

Omega chuckled, "Stupid little brat. Can't you see?" He pointed at Nightmare's injured arm which was trembling as if he was trying his hardest to hold up the sword, "You've punctured a nerve. I'm surprise you can hold that sword for so long but you're going to lose this battle."

"No I'm not. Move out of my way!" Nightmare shouted again.

Omega then got a idea, "Ok." Omega moved out of the way and once Nightmare walked past him, he slapped the top of Nightmares head which with his super strength, knocked him out.

"What did you do to him?" Nightwing asked.

"None of your business Hero." Omega picked Nightwing up by his back and then placed him over his shoulder. He then flew away with a unconscious Nightmare.

Nightwing sighed and headed back to the zeta tube.

Mount Justice

10:00 pm est

Nightwing entered the base via the zeta tube and wanted to get to the infirmary so he can patch up his open wounds.

Alex noticed Nightwing walk past him and he was a bit confused at first because he didn't recognize who he was. He ran up to Nightwing and then looked at him closely.

"Robin?" Alex asked in disbelief. He then noticed the cuts on his chest and arm and the bruises on his face, "What happened to you?"

"I ran into a old friend of ours."

"Nightmare?"

Nightwing nodded as he turned a corner and continued to walk with Alex walking beside him.

"What happened? What did Batman want? Where did this costume come from?" Alex asked as he had so many more questions to ask.

"Batman gave me this costume as a birthday gift." He walked into the infirmary, got what he needed to patch himself up and then sat down, "I'm no longer Robin."

"Then what are you?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at Nightwing applying alcohol and some cream to his cuts.

"Nightwing." Nightwing said as he winced slightly from the things he is putting on his deep cuts.

"Nightwing?" There was a pause, "Cool! So does that mean you're no longer a sidekick? Who is going to be Robin?" He then thought about something, "Oh!" He exclaimed with excitement, "Am I going to be Robin?!" He jumped with joy, "So cool!"

Nightwing chuckled but didn't want to crush the kids dreams because he knew he wasn't going to be Robin. For now, he'll let him think what he wants to think. "Dick." Nightwing said without looking at Alex.

Alex stopped and looked at Nightwing curiously, "What?"

Nightwing sighed and guessed if this kid was going to be apart of the Bat-family then he might as well let him in on what his name is. I mean, who would betray the Bat-family? "Dick Grayson."

"Who is that?" Alex asked as he was oblivious.

Nightwing chuckled again, "Me. I'm Dick Grayson."

Alex eyes widened, "Did you just tell me your real name?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yep, I figured if you're a protégé of Batman's then I might as well treat you like family."

"Why?" Alex asked in disbelief. If Batman wanted to treat him like family then he would have adopted him.

"Because, whether Batman shows it or not, he cares about you. He cares about all the Robin's and… Crow's that come along."

Alex chuckled nervously as Nightwing just inducted him into the Bat-Family. He wanted to jump for joy about the whole thing but he decided to honor it maturely. "Thanks… Dick."

Nightwing nodded, "Anytime." He looked around like a paranoid conspiracy theorist, "Just make sure nobody knows my name."

Alex nodded vigorously and gave a cheesy smile, "Yes, sir!"

Mount Justice

December 10th, 2012 7:00 pm

"Do you think their will ever be a Batgirl?" Alex asked Dick as they were training.

Dick stopped and then shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe." Dick said as he threw a couple of punches at Alex.

"That would be cool." Alex said as he blocked the punches.

"Why? So you can have someone to hit on?" Dick asked as he kicked Alex away.

"What?! No!" Alex shouted as he threw a few punches and kicks at Dick.

Dick blocked them but the last kick caught him. His cuts were still healing from the fight with Nightmare but he can only imagine how angry Nightmare must be at him right now. To be embarrassed by someone in the Bat-family and then have Omega come pick him up while he was having a fit like a baby.

"What's on your mind?" Alex asked as he noticed Dick stare at the wall.

"Just thinking about Nightmare."

"Why?"

"He seemed really mad and seemed like he thought he could really defeat me even with his injury." Dick explained.

Alex scoffed, "That guy went home to daddy with his tail in between his legs."

"He didn't feel no pain though. What can do that to a man? He didn't scream in pain or anything."

"Maybe I should train with Ra's Al Ghul then." Alex said as he looked up and thought about it which made Dick stare at him in disbelief. Alex noticed the look and waved his hands around frantically, "Just kidding."

"Where's Superboy and Miss Martian?" Dante asked Zatanna as they walked the halls and held hands.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Is that really on your mind right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante chuckled sheepishly, "Of course not." He said as they looked at each other, "I have a whole lot of things on my mind that involves you in them."

"Really?" She said as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Want to know what they are?" Dante asked with a grin.

"Sure." Zatanna said with a smile.

Dante then rushed her off to his room.

Blaze and Glaze, who the team later found out real names were Victor and Hector were spying on Dante and Zatanna for no reason.

"We must really have nothing to do if we're following these two." Victor -Blaze- said as he looked at his brother.

Victor was wearing a black and red hat backwards with a red shirt, a black jacket, black pants and a pair of black and red sneakers. Hector was wearing the same but in white and blue.

"Well they kind of banned us from pulling pranks on anybody." Hector pointed out with a frown.

"We should prank Dante for saying that." Victor said with a grin.

Hector shook his head, "That wouldn't really work out well for us."

"A woopie cushion?" Victor suggested. "It's harmless." He said in a singing tone.

Hector thought about it and then nodded, "Yeah, we can do that." And with that, the two ran off.

Aiden and Madison noticed the twins run past them. The two walked together but had nothing to really do.

"So…" Aiden said to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Madison repeated.

"Want to make a clone and we can have a 3-way make out party?" Aiden suggested with a chuckle.

Madison chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just not that into me."

Aiden raised a eyebrow, "What exactly are you into?"

Madison punched his arm, "Shut up." She said gently. She then frowned, "I'm bored."

"Me too. It's like watching water drop into a sink."

Madison shook her head and then tugged on his arm, "Let's go outside and do something."

Aiden tried pulling his arm away, "What? Why? It's so cold outside and it's snowing."

"Really? That's the best excuse you can make?" Madison asked, "You're basically made out of water and can freeze things. How can you be cold? Plus," She added, "You was born in the water in Atlantis. It must have been cold when you were small."

Aiden started to regret the back story he came up with for himself. First she questioned the parents thing and the thanksgiving lie he fed her. And now he can't make a excuse about the damn winter… Though she was right, he couldn't get as cold as everyone else was but since when did she become the detective in the team. That was Alex's job, speaking of Alex. Aiden had noticed how Alex continued to follow them and tried his hardest to be subtle but Aiden guessed that was one thing Alex didn't excel at in the Batman Institute of Paranoia.

"Fine," Aiden finally gave in, "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing if you sound like that. If you don't want to go out then tell me." She said as she was a bit hurt.

Aiden shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I just don't like the winter that much."

"Why?" Madison asked.

"It's when my parents died." He lied. The truth was, he didn't like Winter because that was the time of year that Dave decided he should go outside and hang with his friends. The thing was, Aiden didn't have friends and Dave kicked him out in the winter time to make him suffer in the cold for no reason. Aiden to this day still regretted not killing Dave on Thanksgiving but he gave his mother one last chance. After that, Dave's fate would be sealed if he stood with her.

"I'm sorry." Madison said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

"So where do you want to go?" Aiden asked with a small smile.

"Movies?"

"Sure." Aiden replied and then they walked towards the zeta tubes until they heard Batman's voice on the intercom.

"I need Dante, Artemis, Madison and Alex to meet me by the zeta tubes."

"Aww man." Madison said with a frown, "I don't want to work with those people. They all hate me and I hate them."

"If you hate everyone then why don't you leave the team?"

"That would involve me leaving you here alone."

"I can handle myself." Aiden said with a mischievous smile.

Madison had thought about it constantly, she even brought the situation up with Black Canary. Canary advised her to not do it because she would be missing out on something cool but Madison argued what's the point if no one likes her and she don't like them.

"Plus," Madison added, "I wouldn't see you that much."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Aiden said with a smile and then kissed her.

"I'll think about it. For now, I better get to Batman." The two kissed again and then Madison walked off.

Aiden watched as she walked away and he smirked. He's so close to finishing his mission, all he needs to do now is contact the Light and devise a plan to get him out of there for good. He wanted to leave with a bang and he had a perfect plan. He just couldn't wait to execute it. He then thought about leaving Madison behind. He had grown to like her but he couldn't let her mess up his plans and he couldn't let her mess up his rise up the ranks of the Light. One of these days, he is going to be on one of those screens that illuminate a dark room. But for now, he needed to know his role and do anything he can to help them. He thought many times to bring Madison along with him and he will attempt too. He just hopes that she will join him in the end.

Dante walked towards where Batman always was. He saw Artemis and Alex already there and he felt Madison walk past him. He was kind of pissed that Batman decided to call on him when things started getting good between him and Zatanna.

"Alright, what's going on? I got Zatanna in some fishnets in my room and I don't want to miss out." Dante blurted out without thinking. He thought that out loud and the looks he was getting were not good.

"Dude." Alex said silently.

Artemis glared at him, "What did you say?"

Madison seemed like the only one there that didn't care. Even Batman was giving him a look that made him uncomfortable.

"No, no," Dante said as he waved his hands frantically in the air, "It's not what you think." He then started to think about it and he got lost in his day dream of Zatanna in her fishnets with Black Canary beside her. Dante's mouth opened at the fantasy and he smiled sheepishly until Artemis smacked him hard on his face, "Huh? What was I saying?"

"Zatanna in fishnets." Alex reminded.

"Right," Dante said as he snapped his fingers, "Fishnets for her new costume." Dante sighed in relief as everyone looked away except Alex who gave him a thumbs up. He couldn't help himself so he drifted back to that fantasy he was just having about Zatanna and Black Canary. Can you blame the man?! He's a teenage boy, it's what we do. Anyways…. Artemis smacked him behind his head to snap him back to reality.

Dante cleared his throat and gestured Batman to talk.

Batman shook his head in disappointment, "Back to what I was saying," Dante hadn't noticed he already talked, "Superboy and Miss Martian went missing while investigating a Star Labs facility in Metropolis. I need you four to sneak in and find the two."

"What were they investigating?" Dante asked.

"A break in. We've lost contact with the two and we need you four to find them."

They all nodded, went to their rooms, put on their uniforms and then headed out of the base.

Metropolis

9:00 pm

The team appeared in a alleyway a couple of blocks away from the Star Labs that Batman told them to go to. It wasn't the same Star Labs that Omega tore up a month ago. It was a different one located more on the upper side of Metropolis, near the skyscrapers that stood out in the city. The team made their way to the unusually small Star Labs facility. They were usually large and multi buildings but this was a single building that was smaller then the rest. It was a but 5 stories high and all of the lights were on. Everyone was talking to each other except Madison who was quiet the whole way. She didn't want to be with these people and she was showing them that she was serious. Artemis and Dante tried stirring a conversation with her but she wouldn't budge.

They entered the building and saw a man sitting behind a security desk. They approached the man cautiously to ask some questions.

"May I help you?" The guard said as if he didn't want to be there. He was looking down at a magazine and didn't make eye contact with them.

"Uh yes, we have gotten reports of a break in." Dante said, "Did you see anybody come in here?"

"Nope." The man said and was still ignoring their gaze on him.

"Did you see a boy and a green girl come in here?" Alex asked.

"Nope." The man sounded bored this time. He then looked up, "Oh! You're heroes. I'm so sorry."

Dante smiled, "It's ok. Can you tell us where everyone is?"

The guard nodded, "They should be more people inside. It's real quiet in here so you can't notice. I can take you to them if you want."

Dante shook his head, "No thank you. Thanks for the help."

The guard smiled, "Anytime."

The group started walking more into the building and the guard watched them from afar. The group then entered a garden that was inside of the building. It didn't make sense to them but they continued to walk until they saw Superboy and Miss Martian on the floor unconscious. Artemis, Alex and Madison got prepared to fight while Dante knelt down and looked over the bodies. He determined they were out for a couple of house. As he stood up, he heard a man yell in fear. He turned around to see the guard have Artemis's bow and arrow in his face.

The guard had his hands up as if he was about to get arrested, "It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"I was just checking on you guys." The guard explained as he trembled in fear.

Dante placed a hand on Artemis's arm, "Stand down." Dante took his hand off her once she put the bow down, "You told me you didn't see a guy and a girl come in here," He pointed to Superboy and Miss Martian, "How do you explain this?"

The guard looked at the bodies, "Oh god, are they dead?"

Dante shook his head, "No."

The guard sighed in relief, "Thank god. You saw me man, I wasn't paying attention to anything. This security job is boring."

"You should do your job more better." Artemis advised.

All four of them turned around to look at the bodies and the guard grinned, "I do the best I can." He placed a hand on Madison's shoulder and he started laughing as he shape shifted to his original form.

Artemis noticed the look of pain on Madison's face and she turned around to see a man that was purple and had veins all over his body, "Parasite!" She exclaimed.

Parasite let out a soft moan of satisfaction as he let go of Madison. He rolled his neck around and grinned at the four, "You kids are so easy to trick. It's a shame they call you heroes."

"What did you do to her?!" Dante asked as he helped Madison from the floor.

"Nothing special," He started cloning himself and three more of him stood side by side with him, "Ok," He admitted, "This is special." he said with a cruel smile.

"What is this guy?" Dante asked as he looked at the clones and then at the original.

"Come a little closer and you'll find out." Parasite said and then lunged towards Dante while the other clones fought the others.

Artemis cocked back a arrow and shot it at the clone running towards her. The clone stopped running and then telekinetically stopped the arrow and sent it back towards her. Unfortunately for Artemis, it was a explosive arrow and as soon as it hit the floor it exploded in front of her which made her fly towards a wall. She got up after crashing into the wall and determined that this clone had the powers of Miss Martian. But as she was saying that, the clone got into her head and read her thoughts. It then started applying pressure which made Artemis kneel to the ground and grab her head from the massive pain of it's telepathic powers. She struggled to reach her bow and once she did, she slowly took out a arrow from her quiver. She cocked it back slowly as the pressure started to overwhelm her. She shot the arrow and the clone stopped it once again except Artemis pressed a button on her bow and the arrow blew up in front of the clone. The clone was now surrounded in a ring of fire. Due to Miss Martian's fear of fire, the clone looked frightened and then disappeared.

Alex's eyes widened as the clone ran towards him and started throwing punches and kicks at him. He was unprepared so he got caught a couple of times. He blocked the last kick and swept the clone off it's feet. The clone fell on the floor and Alex aimed his arm towards the clone. The clone raised a eyebrow but then Alex pressed a button on his glove and a small wire shot out of the top of his glove and stuck to the clone. Alex pressed another button and a surge of electricity traveled through the wire and electrocuted the clone. The clone screamed in pain and then he managed to kick Alex's kneecap which made him fall on the clone's kneecap. The clone then used it's other leg to kick Alex off him. The clone lunged onto Alex and started wailing on his face with punches. While trying to block the punches of the clone Alex realized the clone fought a lot like Madison which made him worried because she was better at fighting then he was. Alex saw one punch coming and then moved his head to the right to dodge it, he then raised his hand in the air and with two fingers poked the clone in the eyes. The clone grabbed his eyes and then Alex pulled out his electrical eskrima sticks from his thigh and then jabbed it into the clone's chest which electrocuted him. Alex kept the stick there until the clone finally disappeared.

Madison was in real trouble as this clone had Superboy's powers. She blocked one of the clone's punches and it sent her flying through a wall. As she stood up she wondered how that would have gone down if she didn't block it. Just one of his punches was enough to hurt her, how in the world was she going to fight this guy. She made five clones of herself and they ran towards the clone. The clone swatted one away, kicked another one into a wall and then the other three started attacking the clone. The clone roared like Superboy would and then he started throwing the clones around as if they were little toys. Madison cursed under her breath and stepped out of the hole she went through a few seconds ago. She knew she needed kryptonite but where was she going to find one? Madison saw the clone leap in the air, she ran to her right as the clone punched the ground next to her which made a small crater. She kicked the clone in the face and stepped away. Her strategy was to hit and run since if she got hit she would be in a lot more pain then he would be. The clone came running towards her and Madison stepped to the left and landed a couple of punches on the clone's face. She frowned as none of these punches affected him and he swatted her away. Her back landed on a table and she slid off it. She groaned as she felt her ribs where the clone hit her. It seemed like she broke some of them. She slowly stood up and the clone ran towards her. She kicked the table over but the clone was smart enough to kick the table back towards her.

Madison was now pinned to the wall thanks to the table in front of her. She tried moving it before the clone made his way towards her but she wasn't able too. Thankfully, a arrow whistled past the clone which got his attention. He turned around and started heading towards Artemis while Madison desperately tried to move the table. Once she did she kneeled to the ground and started coughing because the table didn't let her breath properly. She stood up, held her right rib caged and watched as Artemis now fought the clone. The clone kicked Artemis away into a wall and made his way back towards Madison. Madison started walking backwards and tried getting away from the clone but the clone was too fast.

"Here!" Madison heard Artemis say. She saw a arrow with a green tip being thrown towards her. She ducked under the clone's arm and ran towards the arrow. She grabbed the arrow, turned around and saw the clone cock back a fist. She stepped to the right and thanked god Superboy was slow with the punches. She jammed the arrow into the clone's stomach and pushed all the way in. The clone looked surprised as he started coughing up blood on Madison. Madison had wondered what was on the arrow but by looking at the face of this clone she knew it was a kryptonite arrow. She let the clone drop to the floor and then she looked at Artemis. She mouthed Thank you to Artemis and then sat down on a chair as she watched Dante and the original Parasite fight.

"Why can't I absorb your power?!" Parasite shouted as the two held each others hands in a power struggle.

Parasite had overpowered him with Superboy's strength but for some reason he couldn't absorb Dante's power. His eyes widened as he noticed that Dante got bulkier and started grinning. Before he knew it, Dante was now winning the power struggle.

"How?" Parasite asked.

Dante head butted Parasite which loosened his grip and then he threw Parasite through three walls. Dante walked towards the down Parasite but he wasn't there. Before he had a chance to react, Parasite flew towards him at top speed and grabbed him around his waist and the two left the building and landed in a building across the street. When Dante opened his eyes, he was sitting on a couch and Parasite was walking towards him. Dante stood up and threw a punch at Parasite but he evaded it and punched Dante in the gut. Dante bent over and then Parasite used both of his fist to pound onto Dante's back. Even when Dante was on the floor, Parasite continued to pound on his back which left a little crater on the floor. Once Parasite stopped, Dante quickly stood up, grabbed Parasite, lifted him on top of his shoulder and started flying up the building until he stopped on the top floor, spun around and threw Parasite out of a window and back into Star Labs.

Dante flew over to where Parasite was but he was not there. Parasite then grabbed Dante from behind while in the air and pushed downward with Dante landing on the ground. It made a huge crater which made a fire hydrant explode with water raining over the area. Parasite picked up the weak Dante from his back and then threw him a couple of yards away. Now he was just toying with him. Dante got up slowly but knelt back down as a telepathic pressure got to his head. He screamed in pain as Parasite walked towards him. Parasite made another clone of himself and the two started punching Dante until the original ended it with a hard punch that sent him flying onto a car. Parasite flew over to Dante and grabbed his throat. Dante tried fighting back but he was too weak.

Parasite grinned as he felt Dante's powers going through him, "Yes!" He moaned in pleasure as he didn't expect the boy to have so many powers. He then wondered why he didn't use all of them.

Once he finished sucking all of the powers Dante has absorbed over the months he titled his head at the boy, "The real question boy is what are you?" He looked more closely at Dante, "You look familiar."

Dante was too weak to talk so all he did was spit on Parasite's face. It angered Parasite but he chuckled, "Now I see. You're just like me."

Dante coughed up some blood and blood ran down his nose, "I'm nothing like you."

Parasite nodded, "That's true but soon you will be."

"Shut up!" Dante shouted which made him wince since he was in a lot of pain.

"It's the truth. We have the same powers." He grinned, "Though mines are more advanced. You just got your's. In a matter of years, you would be the most powerful hero or villain ever."

"I'm a hero!" Dante yelled as he tried wiggling free from Parasite's grip.

"For now." Parasite added with a smirk, "But later on, with all of this power, you won't be a hero forever."

Dante eyes widened as that was the same thing Madison had told him. "You're a liar," He barely managed to say, "I'll be a hero forever."

Parasite laughed evilly, "If that's the case then I would have been a hero years ago. All of this power goes to your head. It's like a drug, once you get a whiff of it, you want more of it. You'll see as you grow up." He chuckled, "Maybe one of these days you'll be my sidekick."

That really pushed Dante's buttons, to be compared to this creep and for him to say he will be a villain. Dante would never let that happen, no matter what. He would never be this guy's sidekick because Dante knows he is better then Parasite. Dante managed to put both hands on the sides of Parasite's head and he started absorbing Parasite's powers. Parasite wouldn't allow it so the two had a power struggle again with Parasite winning. Dante then remembered all of his friends, Green Arrow and even Zatanna, he couldn't let them down. He started yelling as he started winning the power struggle.

"Impossible!" Parasite shouted as his powers slowly started being drained and then transferred to Dante.

After a few seconds of absorbing all of the powers Parasite had absorbed the two fell on to the ground unconscious. Parasite fell unconscious due to the power struggle and the draining of the powers he had taken and Dante fell unconscious due to the overload of absorbing too many powers.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

Dante slowly woke up inside of the infirmary. He instantly knew it was the infirmary since he has been there way too many times to count. He tried moving his arms but he noticed there was IV tubes inside of his arm. He felt a bit nervous but he calmed himself down as he noticed Green Arrow sitting next to him with his domino mask off and Batman hovering over him with a concerned look. Dante never saw Green Arrow in his costume without his domino mask on so this must be serious.

"How are you feeling?" Arrow asked Dante.

"I feel… Ok. What's up with the tubes?" He directed the question towards Batman because he knew he had something to do with this.

"We were running some blood work. No need to be worried." Batman explained in calm tone, "However…"

Green Arrow looked at Batman, "Don't."

Batman shook his head, "He has a right to know."

"Not now." Arrow retorted.

"What's going on?" Dante asked.

Arrow sighed and frowned as he looked at Batman, "Go ahead."

Batman took in a deep breath and frowned slightly, "While running the blood work we found that your body is lacking blood cells."

"How is that possible?" Dante asked as he sat up and looked worried.

"When you absorb or copy a power it is stored in your body and is of course a shadow of the originals ability but powerful none the less. To keep from breaking down your body can only use one ability at a time and then makes that ability unavailable for a number of hours until the cells involved have in essence...recharged. The problem is...you only have a certain number of cells. If you keep absorbing powers you'll eventually run out and then they will start clashing which could lead to a full breakdown all together. Your ability is dangerous, especially to yourself added with the mental strain of thought and memories...I'm greatly concerned." Batman explained.

"So what your saying is, the more powers I absorb the more cells I lose?" Dante asked.

Batman nodded.

"So what's the worse that can happen to me?" Dante asked as he looked away from them with a frown.

"Cancer…" Arrow added in with a frown.

"I see…" Dante said as he's reminded of his father who has a form of cancer that no one knows about. "Is there a way to prevent it?"

"Stop absorbing powers." Batman said frankly.

"I feel empty right now." Dante said as he looked down at his hands. He then noticed Arrow and Batman glancing at each other, "What?"

"It seems your battle with Parasite has left you with no powers." Batman explained.

"Even the ones you took from me and Canary." Arrow added.

"Think of this as a way of starting over." Batman said.

"So what? You want me to stop being a hero because I might die from this power I have?"

"It's the only way." Arrow said with a frown.

Dante glared at Arrow, "I never expected this from you. You're basically telling me to quit and put up my costume right now? I've only been a hero for 3 months now." He frowned as a tear almost came down his eye, "You can't take this away from me." he glared at both of them, "None of you."

"It's not a option Dante. You either stop what you're doing or you die at a young age." Batman explained.

"I don't care!" Dante shouted at Batman which took Arrow by surprise.

"Think about your father."

"What about him?!"

Batman and Arrow glanced at each other and then Batman shook his head at Arrow.

Dante scoffed, "Even now you guys are hiding things from me." He looked away from them, "Just get out of here."

"Dante, I-"

"Get out!" Dante shouted.

Green Arrow frowned, "I'm sorry." Green Arrow and Batman left the room and Dante went back to sleep. He then woke up to 3 familiar voices. He opened his eyes and saw Zatanna, Artemis and Alex standing over him.

Artemis gave him a tight hug, Zatanna gave him a deep kiss on the mouth and Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing man?" Alex asked with a friendly smile.

"I feel like shit." Dante retorted while looking away.

"I'm sure you will get better soon." Zatanna said with a smile.

"We were worried about you." Artemis said with a smile.

"Well, I'm ok." Dante lied as he gritted his teeth as he thought about the conversation he had with Batman and Green Arrow. Dante then sat up and heard the noise of a fart. He reached under his butt and looked at a woopie cushion, "Damn twins." Dante said and then threw the woopies cushion away.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

It's time boys and girls, it's the beginning of the end... of season 1 with this epic two part finale. A villain hits home and the team has to deal with him while some of their own are injured. Dante feels helpless through out the whole thing thanks to the news he just recieved. Would he be able to help his friends or will they die because of his new found fear? Find out in the next episode.


	14. Episode 14: Betrayal Pt 1

Author's note: Hey guys! Here it is! The first part of the epic season finale! I hope you guys really enjoy it. Dante has another dream and I hope you guys understand it a little lol. I know it can be a bit confusing so sorry about that. I think I got a bit carried away with it lol. Remember guys, this is the first part so it's not over yet. Monday is the finale you have been waiting for or at least... I've been waiting for lol I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank Moonlight-Angel-21 for following my story. I hope you enjoy. I'd like to thank the academy for this award... woops, wrong ceremony. I'd like to thank my fans (Strike OOO and Lia) for favoriting and reveiwing my story. If it weren't for you guys then I wouldn't be this far into the story. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on delivering. Lia, I know what you meant about the boy thing. I didn't think it was bad, I agreed with you which gave me a idea i'm about to share soon. Maybe Dante will become Parasite or maybe not ;) And yeah, Aiden was never going to stay on the team. He obviously doesn't like to be a hero but you never know, he might become one in the future (I don't even know yet so don't get your hopes up lol). Really? Parasite is your least favorite? I mean, I know he is creepy but I actually liked him back when they had the Superman animated show. Strike OOO, I was a bit disappointed that you didn't leave a long review like you usually do but I understand. I hope you feel better :) And geeze lol Maison get's no love. First ya like her being a bitch to Dante when they were eating pizza and now she is a permenant bitch lol. *sigh* Aiden will switch sides lol, I guess ya really love him now. Too bad he is about to crush ya dreams. :D Alright, you guys know the drill tell me what ya think etc. I also got one idea I want to share. Ok, Lia, when you said if I need any help with characters to let you know well. I was thinking we have a contest between you and Strike OOO for a female villain I'll have appear in the next season. I was thinking we can do this every season if you guys stick with me. Like this contest winner will appear in the second season and then I'll come up with another contest when the second season is about to finish. I know you're down Lia but what about you Strike OOO? I'll see what you guys think on the review and if ya want to do it I'll send ya a pm today or tommrow with a character sheet for ya to fill out. Strike OOO, that would involve you enabling your pms so I can send you one. At least for this weekend and then you can turn it off. If you don't know how to do it then go to settings and then enable it. You probably already know but I'm telling you anyways lol. So tell me what you guys think, if ya down then I'll send the pms and I'll reveal who wins on Monday's chapter. Enjoy the show!

* * *

Central City

December 17th, 2012 8:00 pm cst

It was snowing in Central City and Aiden watched the snowflakes land on the building he was in. The building was abandoned so of course it was in his old neighborhood. The smell of garbage and drugs can be smelled throughout the whole building. He waited for his guests to arrive and he hoped that they wouldn't be too disgusted with the meeting place he chose. It's the only place he knew that Flash and other heroes of Central City wouldn't come around. Light members hardly saw their agents in person and Aiden felt honored that they trusted him. Even though he has been undercover for a few months as a hero. He was glad it was all going to be over soon. No more pretending to be a good guy and no more lying to people. Being a hero wasn't appealing at all to him. Now, the only thing he needed to do was get out of the hero business with a bang. He had the perfect plan, all he needed was the Light to back him up on it. Aiden turned around as he heard footsteps walking up the stairs directly behind him. Finally, he has met two members of the Light that wasn't Ra's Al Ghul.

Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor approached Aiden and looked down at him, "Hello Aiden." Lex said with a pleasant smile.

"Mr. Luthor," He said as he looked at Lex and then he looked at Vandal, "Mr. Savage."

Luthor sighed, "What did I tell you about the formality?"

"Sorry," Aiden apologized, "….Lex." Aiden said but wasn't that used to it.

"So, you called us here for a reason?" Savaged asked as he looked at his disgusting surroundings. He has seen worse since he has lived for many, many years. Because he was immortal.

Aiden nodded, "Yes, sir. I've formulated a plan to get me out of the team and to destroy the Young Justice team."

"Really?" Lex said as he was intrigued, "Do tell."

Aiden nodded once again and made eye contact with each of them as he spoke of the plan to end it all. He spoke confidently as if he was thinking about this since the day he joined the team. Since he lived at the base, he was able to move around it, find weak spots and entry ways. All he needed was some back up and a big heavy hitter to beat them to a bloody pulp.

Lex and Vandal glanced at each other and then at Aiden, "When do you plan on executing this plan?" Lex asked.

"December 23rd." Aiden replied.

"Why that day?" Vandal asked.

Aiden was about to explain but Lex opened his mouth and gestured for Aiden to stay quiet, "With that plan happening days before Christmas it can break them down psychologically. It would be the worse Christmas they would ever experience." He looked at Aiden, "This boy wants to be remembered."

Vandal chuckled as he looked at Aiden, "Well, aren't you clever."

"There is still the matter of who you're going to use for this mission." Lex said.

Aiden told him the people he wanted to work with on this mission.

"Fair enough. We will have a talk with these people before that day." Vandal said as he folded his arms, "Are we done here?" Vandal directed the question to Lex and Aiden.

"Hold on," Lex said, "I believe this boy deserves some form of compensation for the work he has done for us." He looked at Vandal, "Don't you think?"

Vandal nodded, "I do."

Lex nodded and smiled at Aiden, "It's known by the League that you live in Central City. Once this plan goes in motion they will search for you. Do you know who they will send?"

"Flash." Aiden quickly replied.

"Exactly, we need to move you from," He looked around at his surroundings, "This dump." He then chuckled, "No offense."

"None taken." Aiden said as he didn't really feel offended. If anything, he agreed with them. He then thought of something, "May I ask for something?"

"Sure." Lex replied, "Anything you want."

"Well, it's more like two things."

"Ask away."

Aiden took in a deep breath, "One is, I would like to bring a defector from the Young Justice team."

"This Madison girl you keep talking about?" Vandal asked.

Aiden nodded, "Yes. She is tired of the team and I think I may be able to bring her to our side."

"You think?" Lex asked skeptically.

"Yes." Aiden replied.

Vandal glanced at Lex, "I don't think it's wise."

Lex placed his hand on his chin and was thinking it through, "Hmm," He then looked at Aiden, "And the second thing?"

"I would like to bring someone with me to the location you're moving me." Aiden stated.

"Ok." Lex said.

"To which one?" Aiden asked.

"Both." Lex said.

"Lex, I-" Vandal said but was cut off.

"Let's give the boy a chance Vandal. What's the worse that could happen?"

Vandal grunted because he didn't like it too much.

"Come to us when the mission is over and we will help you and the person you want to bring out of here." Lex said with a smile.

Even though Vandal was a bit flustered, he looked down at Aiden, "You have done us a great service. The Light appreciates you. We're proud of you." Vandal held out his hand.

"Thank you sir." Aiden said and shook his hand. He then thought of Scarecrow. How long until he is expendable like he was. He couldn't allow them to just get rid of him like they did Scarecrow. He had to think of something, some kind of leverage to ensure his safety. For now, he will obey but later on, he will have to really start thinking like a villain.

Aiden shook Lex's hand as well and then they all left the abandoned building. Aiden, now standing outside and across the street from his old home thought about getting his mother to a better place. So she can stop the drugs and become the woman he knows she can become. It's really bad when the child has to act like a parent for the parent. Something was wrong with that and Aiden had to fix it. He walked towards his old building and ignored the dirty looks he constantly received from his old neighbors. Either they know who he is or they had forgotten and just give this look to everyone that passes by. Aiden entered the foul smelling building and headed up the stairs. Once he got to his mother's floor he heard a commotion inside of the apartment.

Aiden leaned on the door and placed his ear on it to hear more clearly. He heard some chairs fall to the ground and plates breaking upon hitting the ground. He growled because he knew it was Dave. He warned his mother to stay away from the man and get a new life or else he would come back and kill him. Today, he was going to fulfill his end of the bargain. Aiden kicked down the rusty door to their apartment and saw Dave holding his mother by her throat. Aiden extended his right hand and a blast of water came out of the palm of his hand. The water blasted into Dave and sent him flying out of the fifth floor window and onto the ground. Aiden's mother screamed as she looked out the window to see a dead Dave on the floor.

She turned around with her eyes widened and still in shock and looked at Aiden, "What have you done?!" She shouted in her old commanding tone that felt nostalgic to Aiden. Finally, she was sounding like her old self.

"What I promised you I would do. I gave you a option, you leave him or he dies." Aiden stated frankly. He then looked at the drugs that was being prepared to be used on the kitchen table. The same table he once ate on, "Apparently, you don't listen."

Aiden's mom walked over to the drugs and stopped it from being cooked, "How can you be so cold blooded?" She asked in a angry tone.

Aiden shrugged, "It must be the water inside of me." He then looked at his mother pick up the drugs, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just one last hit," She looked at him with glossy eyes, "Please, just one more."

Aiden shook his head in disappointment, "Put it down or else-"

"Or else what?!" His mother shouted which shocked him. Now she wanted to speak up. Probably because she was speaking to her own child. He couldn't help but chuckle during this serious moment. Dave has been dead for two minutes and now she has transformed back to her old self. It turns out that Dave was the poison but he wasn't the only thing. The thing in her hand was just as dangerous as Dave was.

Aiden extended his hand for another water blast, "Or you suffer the same fate as your boyfriend."

His mother was silent for a few moments and then she glared at her son who at this moment reminded her of his father. Besides the part about threatening to kill her, "You wouldn't kill your own mother."

"Either you put the thing down or you find out." Aiden threatened. He wasn't that bothered with threatening his mother. She must be used to it after so many years of abuse from Dave. But now, she decided to fight back. Against her own son but not her boyfriend. Aiden didn't know whether to be sad or happy for his mother at the moment. If he can get rid of the drugs, he can change her back to the way she was. He can even ask the Light to help with the expenses of rehab. His mother really needed it. She had been on drugs since she met Dave about 6 years ago.

His mother couldn't tell if he was bluffing or telling the truth. She didn't know what happened to the little boy she used to rock to sleep or read to at bedtime. He had changed as much as she did. She frowned as she thought that the boy in front of her wasn't the boy she once knew. This neighborhood and Dave changed her boy into a monster. He may look like his father but he was nothing like him. She placed the needle on the table and looked down in shame. What had she become? A drug user and a bad mother. She was glad her little boy cared about her but what he had just done with killing Dave and threatening her. She had to do something about it. He may try to change her back to the way she was but she was going to do the same to him.

Aiden pointed his hand at the pictures of him and his mother and some of him, his mother and Dave. He had water blast into the frames and the water eventually ruined the pictures. He had to erase any evidence that he ever lived there or else when the cops come, they would recognize him as the hero he is. They would then bring it up to Flash who would find out that Aiden lied to them about his parents being Atlanteans and dead. He couldn't have that happening, not when his plan was about to come to fruition.

Dante heard a knock at his door and he got up and approached the door. Since he got the bad news from Batman and Green Arrow, he had avoided touching anyone other then Zatanna since he can't copy anything from her because of her magical powers. He wore long sleeve shirts with gloves and sweatpants. Thankfully he had a excuse to wear it in doors. The base was real cold during the winter. He hadn't gone on any missions since the bad news and he didn't touch no one. If he did, the two parents he had at the base would be all over him on it. It was weird to walk through school with gloves on and not being able to give a handshake or hug anybody he knew. He could hug them but their skin couldn't touch his. Super powered or not, he couldn't take any risks anymore. He thought Green Arrow and Batman should have just placed him inside a ball like that one guy from that movie that escapes me at the moment. Dante didn't know if he could live like this forever.

He turned the doorknob on the door to open it but when he opened it, he wasn't at the base anymore. He raised a eyebrow because on the other side of that doorway, it was the living room to his home. He cautiously stepped into his hallway and heard his room door slam behind him. He turned around and the door was gone.

"Definitely a dream." He muttered as he looked around.

So far, he has been having more and more dreams then he usually does. It wasn't like that first dream though, it was as if his dreams were showing his future. Some were good and some were really bad.

"It is." A voice said but Dante couldn't locate the source of it.

"Who are you?" Dante asked as he looked around frantically for someone.

"The real question is, who will you become?" The voice said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dante asked.

"Something will happen to you and your friends real soon. After that, you would have to make decisions that shape who you will become in the future. Hero or Villain."

"Who are you?" Dante asked again.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who you are."

"I must be going crazy."

"Not yet."

"What?" Dante asked as he got a bit furious, "I will not be Parasite!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Are you always this cryptic?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for being honest. Now what's the point of this dream mystical voice that I hear in my head."

"To show you options."

"For what?"

"The next cycle."

"What?" Dante asked as he was confused.

"Go to your room and you will find out."

Dante sighed and cautiously went up the stairs, turned a right and walked towards his room. When he got to his door, he heard a baby crying inside. Dante tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?! I can't open the door." Dante said as he looked up as if the voice was up in the attic or something.

"Try now." The voice said.

Dante opened it now and saw that his room wasn't the way he remembered it to be. The blue paint on the wall was still there but there was a baby crib and baby toys around with baby books. Dante raised a eyebrow and after a long pause, approached the baby's crib.

He looked down at the baby and smiled because it was cute. The baby saw Dante and started cooing as Dante tickled the side of it's neck. "Whose baby is this?" Dante asked the voice as he continued.

"It's you."

Dante stopped and stepped back from the baby who is… Little him? Dante shook his head, "What the hell? What is this?" He then looked around, "Who are you? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Your questions will be answered in the future. For now, turn around."

Dante turned around to see his mother picking up his baby self. "Mom?" Dante said as he slowly walked towards her. He felt his throat tighten and he couldn't breath through his nose as tears came down his eyes. He hadn't seen his mother since he was a small boy.

His mother looked at Dante, "Hey, you."

Dante gulped as they were now standing in front of each other, "Mom… What are you doing here?"

"He brought me here." She replied as she rocked baby Dante.

"Who is he?" He asked as he looked at his baby self and then his mom.

She frowned, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's my dream."

She shook her head, "It's not your dream anymore."

"What?" Dante asked as his eyes widened, "What the hell is going on?"

"You will learn soon enough. For now, spend time with your mother." The voice said sympathetically.

Dante's mom smiled as she looked at Dante, "Look at you," She placed the baby in the crib and then placed a hand on Dante's face, "So handsome."

Dante placed his hand on top of his mother's hand, "I've missed you so much mom." Dante said as tears came down his eyes.

"Don't cry." She said as she wiped away most of his tears, "I've missed you too." She started crying now, "Now you got me crying." She kept crying and sobbed a little, "My boy is all grown up."

Dante smiled and chuckled, he then hugged his mother tightly, "I don't want you to go again."

His mother hugged him back as tight as he was hugging her, "I know honey. I know."

Dante then felt he was hugging nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that his mother was gone. His eyes turned red and he was as furious as he ever was, "Why did you take her away?!" He shouted in anger up at the sky, "You bastard! Bring her back!" Dante knelt to the ground and started crying again, "Bring her back." He muttered as he stared at the ground with his tears landing on the floor.

There was a long silence, "I'm sorry Dante." The voice said sympathetically again.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Dante said as he continued to kneel down and look back at ceiling, "What do you want?!"

"To show you."

Dante stood up and wiped away his tears. He clenched his fists, "Show me what?"

"To show you what would happen if you repeat the cycle."

"What cycle?! Damn it!" Dante asked as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Your mother didn't really die in a car accident." The voice said frankly.

"What?! How do you know that?" Dante asked.

"I was there."

"Who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter. She wasn't killed by a car accident. She was killed by…. A villain."

"Who?! I'll kill him right now!" Dante shouted without thinking.

"That's exactly why you must learn."

Dante was quiet and closed his eyes. He started inhaling and exhaling to relax. Once he opened his eyes he noticed he was on a street in Star City. He saw a man in a familiar costume kill his mother with some kind of blast.

"Who is he?" Dante asked the voice.

"You will find out eventually. For now, we must stop the cycle."

"Are you ever going to tell me what this cycle is?"

The voice brought him back to his room but now there was three cribs in front of him. "What's this?" Dante asked as he approached the cribs. Each baby was different, one was a female and had dark hair, that was the baby in the middle. The baby on the left had birthmarks on her face and had Dante's eyes. On the right, the baby had brown hair and eyes that Dante thought was beautiful. It was a baby boy.

"This is your future."

Dante raised a eyebrow, "These are my babies?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"They each have a different mother. Throughout your life you will date other women but these three will be the only ones you will ever love. One of their mothers will be the one you have one of these babies with. You must choose which woman you will have a baby with."

"I'm a teenager. I don't want babies now."

"Idiot!" The voice shouted, "In the future. When you're a grown man." He explained in a calm tone.

"What are my choices?" Dante asked.

On the right, a woman stood by the baby. Dante instantly recognized her as Alison. His best friend and ex girlfriend. In the middle, a woman stood next to her baby's crib and Dante knew she was Zatanna. He then looked to the left and saw no one. He then saw someone come out of the shadows and it was Madison.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "These are the three I will always love?" He looked at Madison, "Madison? That can't be right."

"It may not be RIGHT now but in the future you two get together."

"What? What are you? Some kind of fortune teller?"

"Something like that."

"So I have to choose which one I'm going to marry and have children with?" Dante asked.

"Yes."

"When exactly do I choose?"

"When the time comes in the future."

"Ok, you obviously brought this up now for a reason. Or else, I would be having this dream in the future."

"I want you to think about it now so you won't rush to a answer in the future."

"Ok, do explain."

"Choose one."

Dante pointed at Zatanna which made her smile. She picked up the baby and started rocking it.

"You and Zatanna have a baby girl that is destined for many things. There would be a fifty-fifty chance that she will have your powers or her mother's. But you can't risk that chance, no child should have your powers. As you may have experienced already, it messes with your mind and you can never physically touch anyone. Do you want your child to live that way?"

"No but wouldn't they all live like that if I'm the father? Why should I have babies? Wouldn't that end this cycle your blabbering about?"

"It would but in your future, you have a baby. Maybe by accident or maybe planned. You will have a child and the cycle will continue. I'm showing you how you and the mothers of these children can raise the child into becoming something else other then you."

"Other then me? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You will find out in your future."

"You're such a troll!"

"Anyways," The voice continued, "You and Zatanna would raise the baby girl to be strong and smart like her mother with the personality of you."

"That sounds nice. Was that a diss?"

"What's a diss?"

"Never mind." Dante sighed, "Plus, what's the point in bringing this up? I'm going to die eventually if I keep absorbing powers. I'd probably be dead before I have a baby."

"But you won't be."

"How do you know?"

"You'll find a way."

Dante growled, "You're so annoying."

"If the baby girl has magic in her, her mother would teach her everything and you can live happily ever after."

"And if she has my power?"

There was a long pause, "If she does have your power and a little bit of magic power from her mother she would be quite powerful. She would be able to absorb superhuman and magical powers."

"That's not good." Dante said with a frown.

"She may be out of control at times but you and Zatanna will do everything you can to control her. When I say 'everything' I mean everything. Good and Bad."

"I don't want that for her…" Dante said.

"With good guidance and a strong mind she may never lose control."

"That's reassuring." Dante then pointed to Alison.

"There is a 75% chance the baby will have your power."

"That's pretty high. How will we deal with it?"

"You alone will be dealing with it."

"Why?"

"Because she will die giving birth to the baby."

Dante's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I'm sorry Dante but… She will die if you are with her."

Dante frowned and looked down, "What about the baby?"

"He will be kind and smart like his mother but have your leadership skills and instincts."

"That's good."

"It's not if he is a villain."

"I love how you just did that." Dante retorted, "How can he be kind if he is a villain?"

"Aren't you kind?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a villain."

"Not yet."

"Thanks." Dante said and then muttered a curse word under his breath.

"Something will drive him into being a villain and it would take you to stop him."

"So I would be a hero with her?"

"Yes."

"Ha! I just caught you."

"I didn't say you was going to be a villain forever. It's all up to you whether you're a villain or a hero. The choices you make from this moment on will shape you."

"So… I would have to fight my son?"

"Yes."

"Does he die?"

"No but…"

"What?"

"You'll die at his hands."

"Oh…" Dante frowned. No matter what he does, his life will be miserable. Super magical baby who may or may not lose control. A super baby who will turn into a villain and then kill him. "Does he at least turn into a hero?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"After he kills you. With the guilt of killing his own father, he will turn to his godfather for guidance."

"Who is his godfather?"

"Either Alex or Desmond."

Dante laughed as he thought of Alex as a godfather to his child.

"Don't laugh. Alex will be the godfather of Zatanna's child as well."

Dante stopped laughing, "So Alex will be the godfather of my and Zatanna's baby?"

"Yes."

"And who would be the godmother? Artemis?" Dante started laughing again.

"Yes."

Dante stopped, "What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Dante said, "So with Zatanna the baby will have a fifty-fifty chance of getting her powers or mine. IF she has Zatanna's she will be ok but if she gets mine there will be another fifty-fifty chance she will turn bat shit crazy. Then with Alison," He frowned, "She will die giving birth to my son and then my son will turn into a villain and then kill me. Afterwards he would become a hero." He then pointed at Madison, "What about her?"

"You will be a villain and she will be the hero."

"What?…. How is that possible?"

"Her love for you is very deep. At least, in the future. No matter how much damage you have done as a villain, she will always love you. The two of you meet secretly and then one day, you have a baby girl. She initially raises it by herself with you occasionally visiting but…"

"But what?"

"She will die because of your rage and then you will raise the girl by yourself. She would later become your protégé and become a villain just like her father."

Dante was silent as he looked down at the floor, "So no matter what I do. My life is screwed. The people I care about die and my children become mad with power. The boy will be redeemed, Zatanna's girl will be a balance of good and bad and my other baby girl will be evil… like me. I should just kill myself now, don't you think?"

"No."

"Why not? All I'm going to cause is death and misery. Hero or Villain. I don't want that on my conscious."

"You're destined for great things."

"Yeah? As what? Hero or Villain? Man, I wish I never had my powers."

"Don't say that. Your powers are a great gift. Only you can shape how your future and the future of your children will be. Maybe you will die sacrificing yourself saving people or die destroying them. Only you can make the decisions that will shape you. Don't worry about getting cancer. You will overcome it, you will think of a way. You're a smart boy Dante. Your life has only begun."

Dante was silent for a while, "Just wake me up."

Mount Justice

December 23rd, 2012 6:00 pm

Dante woke up and started scanning the room he was in. He noticed it was his room and it was his bed he was laying on. He then noticed that someone else was in the room with him. He looked to his left to see Zataanna sitting on his rolling chair.

Dante yawned and started stretching, "Hey."

Zatanna turned her attention away from her Christmas vacation homework and looked at Dante, "Hey."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"We were chilling in here and then you fell asleep on me." Zatanna replied.

"Sorry, I haven't had much sleep these past few… months."

Zatanna nodded, "I've noticed." She studied him for a moment, "You ok?"

"Um," Dante looked down at himself as he laid on the bed. He had the same clothing as the dream, "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rolled the chair towards him.

"Weird dream."

"What about?" She asked curiously.

"Our kids." He said in a joking way.

"That's not creepy." She said sarcastically.

Dante shrugged, "It happens."

"What did you see?"

"We had a baby girl." Dante said as he wanted to avoid discussing his weird dream. Maybe it was just a dream but it seemed too real and that voice kept haunting Dante's mind.

"I mean in the dream." Zatanna said as she slapped him gently to snap him out of it.

"You wouldn't understand."

Zatanna gave him a blank stare of disbelief, "I'm a magic user. It can't be too weird. I've seen worse."

Dante stood up and started walking towards the door, "Let's get some dinner." He said hoping he can change the subject.

Zatanna sighed, "Why won't you tell me?"

"I wonder what Alex is doing." Dante said, he then chuckled at the thought of Alex being the godfather of his future children. What a joke.

Zatanna grabbed his arm and turned him around. Dante was still not used to the unusual strength she possessed, "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." He then sighed, "I'll tell you later. Ok?" He said and didn't realize that he wouldn't be able to tell her later because of what's about to happen.

Zatanna nodded slowly, "Ok."

The two walked out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. Once they got there, they saw Alex and Tyreese talking.

"Hey guys." Dante said with a smile.

"Hey, boss." Alex retorted.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the boss of you."

"But you are my leader which is like a boss so," He stuck his tongue out at Dante, "I win."

Dante sighed and smiled widely. This kid was going to be a godfather? At least he would get along great with the kids. Dante then shook his head because he needed to stop thinking about his dream. It was fiction and it was never going to happen. His babies wouldn't be evil and his wives wouldn't die. That dream just blew his mind. He can't even think clearly now. He still had to avoid physical contact with people. Maybe he should just leave the team and the base. How can he lead with no powers? Then again, Nightwing can do it so how come he can't. But Nightwing has years of experience and training. It would take years for Dante to be a real hero again. Sure he can get training from Green Arrow or Artemis but that would still take years. He would be useless in a team. He frowned at the thought of leaving all of his friends and Zatanna.

"Something wrong?" Tyreese asked as he studied the expression Dante's face.

Dante shook his head, "Nothing."

He then saw Madison come into the living room section with Artemis. He guessed they started talking since Artemis kind of saved Madison's life against Parasite. He then remembered Madison gave him a get well card that was signed from her and Aiden. He thought maybe it was Aiden's idea or maybe she was being sincere. His thoughts then drifted back to his dream and what the mysterious voice said about Madison's love for him and how she dies. Everybody dies around Dante according to the voice. Except Zatanna who helps raise their bi polar daughter.

"Come on," Zatanna said as she patted and then rubbed his back, "Let's make something to eat."

Dante nodded and turned around to help her but then Dante and the other members heard someone shout in pain. They all rushed to the noise and were surprised by what they saw. A tall, muscular bare-chested man stood in front of Glaze's unconscious body. He had dark green pants and wristbands. He had orange short hair and red eyes. Everybody from Alpha was there and their mouths were open. It was… Amazo.

"How did he get in here?!" Artemis shouted.

"Where's Aiden?" Alex asked as he looked around.

"Right here." Aiden said from behind him.

Alex turned around and glared at him, "You brought him in here!"

"What?" Aiden said as he acted like he was confused, "How would I get him in here?"

"Alex! Now is not the time." Nightwing commanded.

"Blaze!" Dante shouted and Blaze appeared right next to him.

Blaze looked at Glaze on the ground unconscious and beaten, "Aye dios mio." He said in Spanish.

"Blaze," Dante said as he shook his shoulder to snap him out of it, "Make a tornado."

Blaze instantly acknowledged what he meant. Dante had the team training together and forming strategies. One of them were for Blaze and Glaze to run around a man to take out his breath and do a hit and run. Blaze ran over to Amazo and started running around in a circle with fire coming off his feet. As he kept running around it slowly started forming a fire tornado. Dante had hoped that the fire would burn Amazo or melt him but he didn't seem affected.

Amazo looked at the little boy spin around him. Sure, he was getting burned but it didn't affect his robotic body. "Activate, Omega." Amazo then got access to Omega's super strength and invulnerability. He waited for the little boy to run by him again and then he swatted the boy at full power out of the circle and into a wall.

Blaze's body bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. Blaze slowly got up and glared at Amazo with his whole body in pain.

"Activate, Blaze."

Blaze eyes widened as the android said his name and then at super speed ran up to him and tackled him into the wall. Amazo had his forearm choking Blaze as the little boy was sandwiched into the wall, "Activate, Omega." Amazo made a small crater on the wall as his forearm choked the life out of Blaze. He heard a arrow being shot and then felt it stick to his back. The arrow exploded and he dropped the now unconscious Blaze to the ground. Two down, eleven more to go. "Activate, Blaze" Amazo said and then ran up to Artemis at super speed but when he was about to hit her, he was interrupted by a punch to the face. Amazo went flying several feet away and Superboy stood next to the group with Miss Martian behind him.

Alpha and Beta -minus Aqualad and Rocket- stood together as they looked at their new enemy who was slowly getting up.

"Dante, stay back." Nightwing advised Dante.

"What? I can't."

"Exactly, you can't do anything. We don't need you getting hurt as well." Nightwing said as he looked at him seriously, "Let me handle this."

Dante looked at him in disbelief. He was suppose to just stand here and watch as his friends fight this monster? He couldn't allow that but he was right. He couldn't do anything, he would just be in the way. Dante stepped back which took Alex by surprise. He didn't mind following Nightwing's orders but for Dante to back down. Something must be troubling him.

Nightwing looked at Superboy, "Superboy."

Superboy started running towards Amazo, "On it." He jumped into the air and delivered a fierce punch to Amazo's face. Amazo stumbled back and then looked at Superboy as he delivered a barrage of punches on the android. Superboy stopped and cocked back one final punch which was all that Amazo needed to say, "Activate, Omega." As Superboy threw the punch, Amazo grabbed the punch and punched Superboy with his other hand. He punched superboy continuously and then threw him towards the teams.

"Magma!" Nighwing shouted.

Tyreese activated his Magma armor and flew up into the sky to catch Superboy. He placed him on the floor gently and started throwing fireballs at Amazo.

"Hydro!" Nightwing commanded.

Hydro stepped forward, extended his arms and water blasted out of his hands and onto Amazo.

Nighwing looked at Magma, "Heat it up with Lava."

Magma nodded and he too extended his arms and lava spewed out of his hands and on to Amazo. The water and lava combined together to trap Amazo in one spot.

The two heroes stopped as Amazo just stood there with no way to move, "KF!" Nightwing commanded.

KF ran towards Amazo to take off his head but he didn't expect Amazo to break out of his prison and then he kicked KF into another room.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted as she saw KF enter another room through a hole he made.

"Activate, Hydro." Amazo said and then under his feet water started forming and rising until a huge wave of water was beneath him with himself on top of it.

"Shit." Hydro said and then extended his hands once again. This time he formed a wall of ice in front of the wave as it crashed into it. The ice cracked but didn't break. "We need to get out of here." Hydro warned them.

"Activate, Magma" Amazo said and then extended his arms. Fire started coming out of his hands and start to slowly melt the ice.

The teams watched as the ice started to slowly melt, "Where are we going to go?" Dante asked.

"How can we defeat him?" Alex asked.

"No! We need space to defeat him. If we run we won't have space." Nightwing said.

"We need to take off his body parts." Artemis said.

"What?!" Dante and Alex asked in unison as they stared at Artemis.

"I can probably trap him but we lost all of our speedsters." Zatanna said as she looked at the group.

Tyreese looked at Madison, "Don't even think about using your powers. We don't need clones of this guy."

Madison nodded, "So how are we going to do this then?"

Hydro got a idea, "Maybe we can use clones of Madison to take each body part out. Zatanna traps him and then she runs over and takes them off."

"No! We can't. If he see's her using her powers then he will clone himself." Nightwing said.

That was Aiden's idea all along. One Amazo was rough but 3 or four of him? Even the Justice League wouldn't stand a chance.

"I can do it!" Madison exclaimed as she looked at Nightwing.

"We have to trust her!" Hydro added so he can push them to agreeing to the plan.

"I don't think-" Nightwing was cut off.

"Let her do it! It's our only chance. Or else we will have to keep running. This base ain't big enough to run from him all day." Dante said as he glanced at Nightwing and then stared at Madison.

The ice wall melted down and Amazo stood there watching the others. He then noticed two girls were no longer there. He heard a girl chanting something behind him and when he turned around he saw Zatanna chanting. He then looked down at himself and saw that his arms and body were chained together.

"Now!" Nightwing shouted

Madison made clones of herself and they ran up to Amazo and tried taking off his body parts.

Amazo opened his mouth and fire started spewing out of it and headed towards Zatanna. Zatanna eyes widened and there wasn't enough time to move. She closed her eyes as the fire came near her, she then heard a Whoosh sound and when she opened her eye she was being carried by Wally and was safe. She kissed Wally on his cheek for saving her which made him smile and he gently let her down in front of the team.

"Madison! Run!" Dante shouted.

Madison heard his shout but it was too late as Amazo said, "Activate, Omega." He swatted and kicked the clones away and then grabbed the original by her neck and started squeezing.

"Somebody help her!" Dante shouted.

Miss Martian and KF looked at each other. Miss Martian looked up at the huge overhead lights above Amazo and KF started running towards him. Miss Martian had the lights drop down slowly on top of Amazo. Amazo looked up and loosened his grip slightly which gave KF a chance to grab Madison and run away. The huge light landed on top of Amazo and KF placed Madison in front of the teams.

"Is he dead?" Alex asked.

"It's never that simple with him." Nightwing replied.

The huge light started rising up and then Amazo threw it away. As he turned around to look at the teams he was greeted by a punch from Superboy. He stumbled back and Superboy continued his assault on Amazo's face. Amazo grabbed one of his punches and then said, "Activate, Clone." Two clones of himself appeared on both of Superboy's sides. "Activate, Hydro" One said and the other said, "Activate Omega."

The Omega one punched Superboy away from everyone as Superboy went through two walls. The Hydro one had another wave form under him and headed towards the teams.

"Run!" Dante shouted and that was exactly what they did. They all ran in separate directions.

Dante, Aiden and Alex locked themselves into a dark room and Alex instantly turned on the lights.

"Don't do that. He can see the lights on." Aiden told Alex.

"You brought him here. Get him out!" Alex said as he walked towards Aiden.

Aiden pushed Alex away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex punched Aiden, "You did all of this!"

"Guys! Now is not the time!" Dante said as he pushed both of them away from each other.

"He's the mole Dante! He's the reason why Scarecrow attacked the school and why Count Vertigo attacked you and Zatanna." He glared at Aiden, "He's also the reason why Amazo is here!"

"You're lying! You're the mole!" Aiden shouted.

"Me? Are you stupid?"

"Are you!"

"Enough!" Dante shouted, "We're about to be destroyed and all you two can do is point fingers at each other."

"Dante," Alex said as he stood in front of Dante and stared at him seriously, "You have to believe me."

"He doesn't need to do anything." Aiden added.

Dante shook his head, "Now is not the time to talk about this. We need to figure out a way to defeat that guy."

On cue Amazo busted through the door and made his way towards the three. Aiden extended his hands and water blasted out of them and onto the Amazo clone.

"Get out of here! I'll hold him back!" Aiden commanded the two.

"Come on," Dante said as he grabbed Alex's arm, "We need to get out of here."

Dante dragged Alex away from Aiden and Amazo while Aiden defeated the clone and made it disappear. Aiden then ran to his room to get something.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as they quickly walked through the base.

"We need to find Artemis and Zatanna. I have a plan."

A few minutes of walking and they found Artemis, Zatanna and Nightwing.

"What happened?" Dante asked them as he saw the expressions on their face.

"He took out Miss Martian, KF and Magma." Nightwing said.

"Damn." Was all that Dante managed to say.

"Did you guys defeat the clone?" Alex asked.

Artemis nodded, "Yeah but the others are knocked out so we had to run because the original was coming."

"It seems like he is trying to destroy us and the base. We caught him burning things down." Zatanna said.

"The living room and kitchen are destroyed and some of the rooms." Nightwing said.

"I have a plan but we need to draw the original out."

"How?" Nightwing asked.

"We need to shut his mouth and keep him still." Dante said as he looked at Zatanna and Artemis, "He says the person he is going to copy next so we have to hope he isn't copying Omega or Superboy. If he copies Magma then he heats up if he copies Hydro then he can just turn into water. If he copies Madison-"

"We get the point Dante." Alex said.

"So we get him to copy me." Dante stated.

"You don't have any powers." Nightwing pointed out.

"Yeah but with a little illusion and a trick arrow we can make him think that." Dante said as he glanced at Artemis and Zatanna.

Nightwing nodded, "Alright, Alex and I will draw him to you guys."

Alex gulped, "We will?"

"Yes, we will." Nightwing said as he looked at Alex seriously.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the zeta tubes." Dante said and then he, Artemis and Zatanna ran towards the zeta tubes.

A couple of minutes later, Zatanna got worried, "Where are they?"

"They should be here soon." Artemis said as she readied the appropriate arrows for the job.

Then Nightwing and Alex started running towards them with Amazo quickly following them. They separated into different areas and now all that Amazo saw was Dante. Artemis was hiding behind him and Zatanna was on their far right getting ready to make the illusion.

Dante watched as Amazo approached him, "Wanna know what I can do? I can copy the powers of other people. Just like you except," He smirked, "I can use more then one at a time. Something you lack." Dante watched as he saw Amazo was instantly intrigued, "Want a demonstration?"

He extended his hands and from the corner of his eyes he saw Zatanna chanting a spell. Zatanna gave him the go ahead and then Artemis placed her arrow on top of Dante's shoulder to angle the shot, she shot a fire arrow that Amazo thought thanks to the illusion to be a fire blast. He stumbled back and she pulled out two arrows one was a arrow that releases water and the other was a explosive to think it was a full blast. She shot the two and Amazo stumbled back more. She hid behind Dante and waited for Amazo to say, "Activate, Shadow." Except he couldn't do nothing because Dante didn't have any powers except his own which was pretty useless if he didn't touch anyone.

"Now!" Dante shouted and Zatanna started chanting another spell. Something wrapped around Amazo's mouth and then Artemis stood up again and shot a high density polyurethane arrow at Amazo's chest. The foam started engulfing him and now he was motionless. He couldn't speak a word to get out of his situation and he had no power or strength to break out of the foam.

Now that they had Amazo trapped they moved towards him to remove his body parts since that's the only way to fully stop him. As the group and Nightwing and Alex made their way toward the android a wave of water crashed into them and they slid away from Amazo's body. Aiden appeared from the shadows and walked towards Amazo's body. The group stood up and before they had a chance to say something, he had water blast into them to shut them up.

Aiden looked at Dante and smirked, "You really should have listened to Alex. He's as paranoid as his mentor." The group stood up again, slowly this time and tired due to the fight and the water that keeps hitting them, "Stay still." Aiden said and then the water underneath them started rising from the ground and they were all trapped in a ball of water. They were able to breath but just barely. They were allowed to talk as well.

"Why?!" Dante shouted as he banged on the ball of water surrounding him.

"It was all for you." Aiden replied as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was the boom tube device that can transport him anywhere he wanted. It was a gift from the Light specifically for this moment.

"Me?" Dante asked.

"I knew it. You sleazy bastard!" Alex said but then his eyes widened as water started entering his ball and was now filling it.

Dante looked at Alex being drowned, "Stop! Please stop!" He begged Aiden.

Aiden grinned and had the water disappear. He watched as Alex started gasping for air and was coughing, "Should have kept your mouth closed."

"Where's Madison?!" Dante asked.

"Out cold. She got in my way when I was getting this puppy." He said as he pointed to the boom tube device.

"What do you want?" Nightwing asked.

Aiden smiled wide, "To gloat. I outsmarted all of you. Even the great Batman." He took in a deep breath as if he was embracing it, "It feels good to be evil." He looked at Dante, "You should try it." He then chuckled, "Oh wait, you will."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"You'll soon find out." Aiden replied and then he pressed a button on the boom tube device which transported Amazo somewhere else, "Until next time." He grinned one last time, "And it will be very soon." He entered the boom tube and disappeared.

The balls of water disintegrated once Aiden left the building. They all fell on the ground and Dante ran over to Alex to check on him.

Alex pushed him away and glared up at him, "I told you and you didn't believe me!"

Dante frowned, "I know, I'm sorry."

Unknown Location

Aiden and Amazo entered a dark empty base and Omega instantly walked over to them to help Amazo from the foam.

Aiden walked past Omega and saw Nightmare in front of him with his arms folded, "Well done rookie."

"Thank you." He smiled cruelly, "But it isn't over yet."

He then walked past Nightmare and saw Ra's Al Ghul, He approached Ra's and smiled, "I've done it. The team is nearly destroyed. Just one final attack."

Ra's turned around and looked at Aiden, "You have done real well Aiden. Better then any of us expected. After this attack, Dante will see the Light."

"Yes he will." Aiden replied with a proud smile.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to be honest. I was sad and almost teared up when I was writing the Dante and his mother scene. It was sad and I hope you guys enjoyed his weird dream lol. I hope it wasn't too confusing.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

It's part two of the epic season finale, Hydro comes back with some friends to finish his job. With almost the whole team injured from the first attack, how will the two teams defeat their three biggest enemies. It will be Hydro vs Dante, Madison and Aqualad. Nightmare vs Nighwing and Crow. And last but not least, Omega vs Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna. Who will win? Stay tuned and find out in Betrayl part 2!


	15. Episode 15: Betrayal Pt 2

Author's note: Man that was a nice chapter to write. All this love I'm getting from reviewers and followers really means alot. You guys are the best and hopefully you guys will be here for months and maybe even years to come. Alright, time to reveal who the winner is for the very first Young Justice: Beta character contest. It was a hard decision but after much thinking and chips, I decided who the winner is. Ladies, cross your fingers as the drum rolls. *Drum rolls* and the winner is... The both of you! Yep, the very first contest is a tie. Hopefully that won't happen often or else this wouldn't be much of a contest lmao. Your characters were so good and after talking to each of you I had so many story ideas with your two characters that I had to choose both. Whoo! That's good to get off my chest, your characters were stuck in my brain the whole weekend. Curse the both of you! :D Your characters will appear in the earlier episodes of the second season. So you're going to have to wait a week or two... maybe three lol. Lia, You have to let go girl, Dante is going to see the Light. I'm sorry :(. This story is ONE of your favorites? No! It has to be THE favorite lol. Love this story now! Or face the wrath of Blaze and Glaze! lol I'm a geek, don't judge me. UltraSaurus123, I agree with you about the Joker thing. Heath Ledger is hands down the best Joker on the Movie screen. I thank you for liking my story and my ideas. My brain works in mysterious ways and with fans like Lia and Strike OOO, my brain will continue working until it dies... Which wouldn't be healthy lol. Strike OOO, Of course he thought it through Strike. It's LEX FREAKING LUTHOR. One of the smartest men in the world right next to Batman. Who wouldn't want to kill Dave if they had powers though it disturbs me when your thinking of what's he thinking while falling from the fifth floor window to his death. No bueno senorita - Spanish! I was in your brain MWHAHAHAHAHA! How do you think my story is so good? I can read minds! Whoo! I'm happy today lol. I'm glad you love the humor of the story and the Amazo fight. and it means alot that this story made you feel better :D. Enjoy the story guys and tell me what ya think.

* * *

Dante growled as he was back in his dream world. He knew what was going to happen next, he walked up to his room in his old home and opened the door to his room. Once inside, it was dark and Dante looked up.

"Came to troll some more?" Dante asked the mysterious voice that has been haunting his dreams the past two days.

"Did you understand the last dream?" The voice asked.

"I was kinda hoping it wasn't real." Dante retorted as he folded his arms.

"It's real Dante and you better start taking notes. This is your life and future I'm showing you. Not only do your decisions affect your life, it affects the life of others as well."

"Can you explain?" Dante asked.

"Did you understand the other dream?"

Dante shook his head, "No, I didn't."

The voice sighed, "If you get with Alison, you will be a hero. If you go with Madison, you will be a villain. And if you go with Zatanna, you will be a balance of the two."

Dante nodded, "Yeah, and if I'm with Alison, my son turns into a villain, then a hero. If I'm with Madison my daughter will turn into a villain. And if I'm with Zatanna, my daughter might be a hero or villain. I might be a hero or villain with Zatanna as well. I understand now. Can you wake me up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, this will be the final dream I will be in."

"Thank god." Dante said with a smile.

"Don't be so happy. Today is the day Dante, the decisions you make after this day determine who you will become."

"What's going to happen today?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Still a troll I see."

"Call me what you want. I'm just here to help you."

"Why do you care so much about me? How are you even able to get into my mind and dreams? Who the hell are you?!" Dante shouted at the sky as he clenched his fist.

The voice was silent for a moment, "I care because I knew your mother and loved her dearly. She doesn't want you to become a villain like the person that killed her. She want's you to have a better life. I'm just guiding you."

"You're not much help." Dante said as he folded his arms again, "Who are you? A friend of hers? A family member? A ex lover? How are you able to get into my mind? Do you have powers? Are you a villain or hero?"

"You ask so many questions but I think you already know the answer. Let's just say, I loved her."

Dante gave in, "Whatever creepy voice. Teach what you have to teach."

The room started flashing colors and seemed as if time was rewinding itself. It stopped until Dante was in his neighborhood.

"Why are we here?" Dante asked the voice.

"Do you see the building you're in front of?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Doesn't it seem familiar?"

Dante looked at the building more closely, not it was familiar, "This is where Seth lives."

"Yes, the little boy you found a month ago."

"Ok, what about Seth?"

"Have you been visiting him?" The voice asked.

Dante nodded, "When I have the time."

"This boy is your greatest admirer. The impression you left on him when you first met him will forever be in his mind."

"The kid loves me," Dante shrugged, "Who doesn't nowadays?"

"Just remember what I finished telling you, the decisions you make will affect others as well."

Dante shifted his body language from not that serious to very serious, "How do I affect him?"

"The boy has great power and something in him. When the boy is mad or sad, he turns into something even I don't know about."

"When he blacks out?"

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Hero or villain, the boy will follow you. If you are saving people, he will help you, if you kill people, he will kill with and for you. He worships you."

Dante was shocked, "Why? I've only known him for a month."

"You two will grow close in the future, you would be the big brother he never had and he will be the little brother you never had. You two will grow to love each other."

"No…" Dante said with a frown, "I don't want him to become like me. He should be who he wants to be."

"He wants to be you." The voice replied.

Dante shook his head frantically, "The boy shouldn't have to suffer from my decisions. He should be his own person."

"His mother will die soon Dante and you will be the only person in his life. Would you just leave him alone in his time of need? Would you never see the little boy again because you don't want to influence who he becomes?"

"It's not fair!" Dante shouted as he grabbed his head, "I have so much burden on me. Why do my decisions have to affect others?! It should just affect me!"

"That would involve never talking to ANY of your friends anymore. Can you be alone for the rest of your life? No friends, just your father. He's not going to live forever Dante. Do you really want to be alone?"

Dante shook his head, "No but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want others to suffer from my decisions."

"Do you not have faith in yourself and in the decisions you will make in the future?"

"That's just it!" Dante yelled as he glared up at the sky, "It's the future! Why are you torturing me?! Couldn't I just make the decisions when the time comes."

"You should think before you act Dante. If I hadn't intervened, your future would lead to Death."

"Good! We all die anyways!"

"Stop being stubborn. You're just like your mother."

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Dante yelled furiously, "You don't know her! You're just a figment of my imagination. Get out!" Dante continued to shout and started panting due to the adrenaline running through his body.

"I did know her! And she died because she was in love with the wrong man."

"Now you want to talk about my father?! How dare you! You know nothing about us!"

"I know and see everything Dante Evans!"

"Who are you then?! God?!" Dante said and then started laughing madly, "Why don't you just let me do me and whatever happens, happens."

"I'm not God! I'm-"

Mount Justice

December 24th, 2012 9:00 pm est

Dante woke up to see Zatanna shaking him to wake up. Dante removed her arms and sat up panting. His head was on her lap while she sat on the floor near the zeta tubes. Their rooms were burnt down thanks to the attack by Amazo yesterday. Most of the team members had to sleep on sleeping bags or the beds in the infirmary. Blaze, Glaze, Wally, Tyreese and Miss Martian were all injured from yesterday's attack and were resting and healing in the infirmary. Dante, Alex, Madison -who woke up not remembering how she got knocked out-, Artemis, Zatanna and Superboy were all rebuilding the damage Amazo caused. Aqualad came in to help the team and Nightwing went out to tell Batman what happened. Nightwing left yesterday and never came back while Aqualad came in today. Dante and Zatanna were waiting near the zeta tubes for Nightwing. Dante eventually fell asleep due to not sleeping that often.

"Why did you wake me?" Dante asked Zatanna as he tried controlling his breathing.

"You seemed like you were having another bad dream." Zatanna replied as she looked at him more closely.

"He was about to tell me!" He exploded on her which made her eyes widened.

"Who was about to tell you what?" Zatanna asked as she was a bit confused.

Dante thought about telling her everything but decided it would be pointless. He then remembered the voice telling him it was the last dream he was going to invade so he sighed in relief. No more fortune telling from the weird voice in his dreams who seemed to know about everything Dante did. He did, however, wanted to know who the voice was but he never will now. Dante kept telling himself the dreams weren't real and that they were just weird dreams but the voice and the things he knew seemed too real for Dante. He didn't know what to believe now.

"I'm sorry for going off on you… It's just," Dante frowned, "These weird dreams of mine, Aiden betraying us and everyone is hurt. Aiden did all of this for a reason and I have a feeling," Thanks to his dreams, "It has something to do with me."

"What would Aiden want from you?"

"Not Aiden," Nightwing said as he appeared out of nowhere, "The Light."

"Where did you come from?" Zatanna asked as she stood up and looked at Nightwing.

"The zeta tubes aren't working for some reason. Aiden must have done something to them. We can only leave but others can't get inside."

"Makes sense," Dante said as he now stood up, "He brings Amazo in and cuts off the only way the League can come in here quickly."

Nightwing nodded in agreement, "The League sent Superman and other flyers but by the time they got here Amazo and Aiden were already finished."

"So, Aqualad got in here via water so how did you get in here?"

"The other entrance. I came in my motorcycle."

"Does everyone have one of those with Batman?" Dante asked, "I need Green Arrow to make some changes."

Nightwing chuckled, "I guess you can say that."

"Nobody followed you right?" Zatanna asked.

Nightwing shook his head, "None that I saw."

Little did he know that Nightmare snuck inside before the entrance Nightwing came in closed. Thanks to Aiden, the Light now knows where the Young Justice base is at. Nightwing just waited until Nightwing -whom he knew was coming- came back into the base and just waited for the entrance to close. Then, he waited in the shadows for Nightwing to go in more in the base. Once he was done, he walked forward and saw the interior of the base. He turned to a panel that opened and closed the entrance and he started toying with it so he can get it open. Once he did, Omega flew in with Aiden behind him.

"You got the stuff?" Nightmare asked Omega.

Omega nodded, "Right here," He pointed to a large duffle bag he had over his back.

"How many?" Aiden asked.

"3." Nightmare replied.

"Good, spread out and plant them." Aiden said as he pointed at the duffle bag.

"Sure thing rookie." Nightmare said, he had Omega drop the duffle bag and Nightmare opened it, "Nice plan by the way." Nightmare said as he took something out of the bag.

"I told them I was going to go out with a bang." Aiden said as he picked up a bomb.

"So what does the Light want from me?" Dante asked Nightwing.

"We don't know yet but from what Aiden said before he left. They want you to join them."

"I'll never join them." Dante said as he gritted his teeth.

"Where is Batman anyways?" Zatanna asked.

"When I left, he got a alert that something big was going down in Metropolis. He left in a rush before I got a chance to ask." Nightwing explained, "So how is the rebuilding going?"

"Aqualad and Madison are trying to fix up the living room/kitchen while Alex, Superboy and Artemis are getting the rooms fixed." Dante explained.

"Little by little we will get this place back running properly." Zatanna added.

"We need to get those zeta tubes working again." Dante pointed out.

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, Batman said he was going to send someone over to fix it once the League finishes what they're doing."

"Dante," Aqualad's voice echoed throughout the base thanks to the still working PA system, "I require your assistance in the Living room area."

Dante sighed, "Duty calls," Dante said as he looked at the two, "I'll see ya two later." Dante walked away and towards the living room area to see what Aqualad needed.

"We should go too." Zatanna said as she looked at Dante leave.

"Lead the way." Nightwing said as he gestured her to go first.

Zatanna started walking towards where the others were working on the rooms.

"How is he doing?" Nightwing asked referring to Dante.

"He's fine." She then frowned.

Nightwing instantly caught the frown, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't get sleep, he says some guy is talking to him in his dreams." Zatanna explained.

"It could just be stress. We've all been through a lot thanks to Aiden and Amazo."

Zatanna slowly nodded, "I guess."

Nightwing placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "He'll be fine."

"I just got this feeling…" Zatanna muttered.

"About?"

"Something bad is going to happen today." Zatanna said and then she saw the others. He frown quickly turned into a small smile as she approached them.

Nightwing looked at Zatanna walk away and then he frowned.

"What's going on?" Alex asked from the side of Nightwing as he looked up and studied his worried face.

"Nothing," Nightwing replied, he then looked down at Alex, "Let's go patrol the base."

"Why? Ain't nobody here but us." Alex pointed out.

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah but it's good to be sure about these things. You never know, Aiden might have left a Amazo clone around here."

Alex sighed, "Ok," Then Alex looked down, "Paranoid." He muttered under his breath hoping Nightwing didn't catch it.

Nightwing raised a eyebrow, "What'd you say?"

Alex shook his head and had a big grin, "Nothing."

Dante walked into the living room area and saw a burned kitchen and all of the furniture was burned as well. The room was dark and had no light except for a single lantern and it wasn't green.

"What's up?" Dante asked as he saw Aqualad move some things with water and Madison and her clones moving furniture.

"We need your help with the lights. You think you can grab a ladder and set up some knew light bulbs?" Aqualad asked as he was focused on his task.

Dante shrugged, "Sure." Dante was happy to help, it would keep his mind off things. Though he's not that useful thanks to him not having any powers.

Dante grabbed a nearby ladder and placed it in front of one of the small overhead lights in the room. He grabbed the light bulb from the counter on the kitchen and then started heading up the ladder. Once on top, he unscrewed the current blown up light bulb and placed a new one. He started turning it around so it can stay but then a explosion was heard throughout the base. Dante fell off the ladder due to the sound that scared him and he landed on the counter below. He slid off the counter and Madison instantly ran towards him.

"Dante you ok?" Madison asked as she was about to grab his hand to help him up.

Dante placed a hand on her chest and pushed her away, "Don't touch me!"

Madison stumbled backwards and glared at Dante, "Fine, you jerk!" She stomped away.

"No, I-" Dante frowned as she walked away. He didn't want her to touch him because he didn't have his gloves on and if she touched his skin then he would have gotten her powers.

Dante held his bruised ribs and walked over to Aqualad, "What was that?"

"I don't know but we need to find out." Aqualad said and then started running away from him. Madison followed Aqualad while Dante slowly ran to them.

On their way to the sound of the explosion, a huge water blast from the water near them slide away and into a wall. Aiden hovering over the water with a whirlpool under his feet keeping him up in the sky. He moved towards the group and slammed them with water again as they tried getting up. Aiden landed on the floor now and slowly made his way towards the three with a grin on his face.

"Told you I'll be back." Aiden said confidently as the group got up slowly.

Dante growled and went to run towards Aiden but Aqualad stopped him, "What do you want with us Aiden?" Aqualad asked as he narrowed his eyes on Aiden.

"I don't want any of you." He pointed at Dante, "I want him."

"Why?! Why do all of this for me?!" Dante asked in shouts as Aqualad continued to hold him back.

"Because we're going to show you the Light." Aiden said with a wicked grin.

"What about me Aiden?" Madison asked as she stepped up, "Did you just use me to get info on Dante?"

"Info?" Dante asked as he looked at Madison.

Aiden stared at Madison and frowned. He felt a little bad about what he did to her but he had to complete his mission. He then looked at Dante, "Yeah, she told me everything she knew about you. Even about your sick father. I feel bad for him by the way, to have a son like you who tries to play hero when you was really born to be a villain."

"What?!" Dante shouted. He then glared at Madison, "Why would you tell him?"

Aiden noticed the deep frown on Madison's face. She still has feelings for him, he thought. He then chuckled, "Because you was a dick to her. All of her friends turned against her because of you. What else was she suppose to do? Sit back and watch you rub it in her face? No, she got with me. A real prize."

"I'm sorry Dante." Madison said as she looked away and bit her lower lip.

Aiden rolled his eyes and walked up a few steps. He then held out his hand and looked at Madison seriously, "Madison, look at me." She hesitated but she finally did, he smiled gently, "Join me Madison, they don't want you here. You don't belong here, you belong with me. Dante will never love you, me and you can go a long way. I came back for you as well Madison. So you can see the Light as well."

Madison stood there contemplating whether she should go with him and be a villain or stay with the team that is starting to warm up to her again. She bit her lower lip and continued to think about it.

"Madison don't go!" Dante pleaded, "I'm not mad at you anymore. Stay with us, we're your family."

"Yeah, a family that back stabs." Aiden pointed out referring to the teams treating her like a black sheep, "Do you really want to stay here and see Dante and Zatanna all day everyday? Come on Madison," Aiden said as she gestured for her to come to him, "Join me."

Madison looked at Dante and then at Aiden not knowing what to do. She then nodded as she finally came up with a answer. She walked up to Aiden, grabbed his hand and stood by his side. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"You two won't be leaving this base." Aqualad said as he reached behind his back and grabbed his water bearers. They were two hilts that let him hold on to water and let him create hard-water weapons.

"We'll see." Aiden said as he let go of Madison's hand.

Aqualad had water blast into Aiden and it made him fall into the pool. Aqualad then ran towards the pool of water and dived inside.

Dante ran towards the action but Madison got in his way, "I can't let you pass Dante."

"Why are you really doing this? Huh? Because you hate me? Because of what I have done to you? I'm sorry Madison! I know I was a dick but what you're doing right now is a mistake!" He tries brushing past her, "Now get out of my way."

Madison grabbed his long sleeve arm and threw him to the ground quickly, "Stop Dante, I don't want to hurt you."

Dante tripped Madison and then sat on her stomach. He held her arms down and made sure not to make skin contact with her, "Hurt me?"

Madison moved her leg in a way to push Dante off her, she then stood up and shook her head, "You can't fight me Dante. You don't stand a chance without any other person's skills."

Dante stood up and glared at her, "Shut up!"

Madison shrugged, "It's the truth."

Dante growled and ran towards her to prove her wrong. He threw some slow punches that Madison easily dodged. She then punched him on his bruised rib and kicked him in the face.

Dante fell to the ground and stared at the ceiling, "What do I have to do to get your forgiveness? I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry." He slowly stood up and held his bruised ribs, "Don't make a mistake because of me. Be the hero you're meant to be."

Madison looked down, " 'Be the hero you're meant to be'," She repeated, "I can say the same to you."

Dante nodded, "I know. Apparently I'm destined to be the bad guy."

Madison shook her head, "You determined what you're destined to be. Don't let others tell you otherwise."

Dante chuckled, "Look who got wise all of a sudden." He walked towards her, "Can I pass?"

Madison shook her head, "No. I'm doing this for your own protection. You're going to get hurt trying to butt into their battle."

"Why are you turning into a villain for? For me?" Dante asked as he looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm doing it for A-"

"Don't give me that crap," Dante stated frankly, "Why are you really doing this?"

"For me." Madison replied.

Aiden and Aqualad played in the water for a little and then the two blasted each other out of it. They each went in different directions. They got up and walked towards each other.

"I know something you don't know." Aiden said in a singsongy tone.

"I have a feeling you're going to share your master plan." Aqualad said as he rolled his eyes and turned the water on his water bearer into swords.

Aiden shook his head and chuckled, "No, I know," He pointed at him dramatically, "Who you're real father is."

Aqualad raised a eyebrow, "You know nothing. I know who my real father is."

"Oh," Aiden said as the two started to pace around each other, "So you know your father is Black Manta."

Aqualad stopped and glared at Aiden, "You're lying!"

Aiden shook his head again, "Why would I lie?"

"To play mind games."

Aiden nodded in a agreement, "Well your kind of right. But I'm telling the truth." He laughed lightly, "Ask your king. He has known since the day you was born."

"Who told you this?!"

"Black Manta and Ocean Master." Aiden replied with a smirk.

"Liar!" Aqualad shouted as he charged towards Aiden and started swinging the water swords.

Aiden's eyes widened and he quickly had water shield him from the attack, he then had the water push Aqualad back. He then saw Aqualad charging once again and he looked down a the water on the floor. He extended his hands and ice came out of his hands and on to the water. Aqualad slid into a water punch Aiden threw which sent him flying back into the water. Aqualad slowly got out of the water and Dante ran towards him to check on him. Madison stood beside Aiden while they both looked at Aqualad and Dante. Aqualad slowly stood up and then looked at Madison. Madison got the look and pushed Aiden away from her. Aiden's eyes widened as he stepped on a puddle. Aqualad placed his water bearers on the floor and then a electrical current went through the water and started shocking Aiden. Aiden screamed in pain as he was being shocked to death. Aqualad stopped the electrical current and placed his water bearers on his back.

Aiden fell to the ground and started twitching, "Why?" He said in between stutters as he looked at Madison.

"Because you lied." Madison said as she looked down at him.

Aiden struggled to say something but fell unconscious instead.

Aqualad looked at Madison and Dante, "Go help the others, I'll stay here and watch him."

"Contact the League!" Dante said as he and Madison ran away. They then heard another explosion go off and they started running more quicker.

When the first explosion by Aiden went off, Alex and Nightwing were patrolling. When they heard the explosion they quickly ran towards the source of the sound. But then, Nightwing caught something from the corner of his eye while running. He saw a dark figure enter the training room. Nightwing grabbed Alex and changed directions, they hit a sharp right and then ran into the training room.

They entered the room cautiously with Nightwing giving Alex gestures to be alert for something. As they walked through it, there was only one working light in the room. The two then heard the door slam behind them. As they turned around to look at the shut door, they heard a beeping sound. Nightwing dived to the floor and tackled Alex with him to the ground. The room exploded and other rooms near that room. Debris started falling from the ceiling as the two were covered in concrete. Thankfully, it was just small chuncks, they slowly got the debris off them and stood up coughing. More debris fell from the ceiling and Nightwing was worried. The infiltrators placed the bombs in strategic areas that would make the whole base collapse. If one more bomb went off then the teams and the base would be no more. Nightwing then heard laughing in the shadows like he once did. He instantly knew it was Nightmare mocking them.

"Come out Nightmare!" Nightwing said in between laughs of Nightmares.

"Where is he?" Alex asked as he looked around frantically.

"We need to get out of here." Nightwing said as he moved some debris to get out of the room full of debris.

Alex started panting as they were moving as his claustrophobia started kicking in, "Quickly please." The laughs from Nightmare made him more scared and he couldn't think clearly.

"Calm down Alex." Nightwing said as he saw the young boy move the debris quickly.

"Gotta hurry!" Alex said in between gasps.

Nightwing cursed under his breath and the two finally managed to get out of the room. Once in the hallway, Nightwing stopped hearing the laugh and thought it was too quiet.

"Duck!" Nightwing said as he ducked down once he saw kunais and shurikens headed their way.

Alex took too long and was cut up before he finally managed to duck down. Alex winced as he looked at his arms bleeding from the small cuts.

Nightwing stood up and helped Alex up, "He's toying with us."

"How did he get in here?"

"The same way the other person with the bomb got in here." Nightwing said and then looked around frantically, "We gotta go."

"Where?" Alex asked as he was being dragged by Nightwing.

"Out in the open. There isn't that much space to fight him in a hallway." Nightwing said as they continued to walk until they came across a open room.

Alex tripped over a wire and then Nightwing heard some more kunai and shurikens headed their way. This time, he wasn't quick enough to duck. He got stabbed by one kunai in the same spot he stabbed Nightmare with his knife a few weeks ago. Nightwing cursed under his breath as he ducked down and looked at the stab wound.

"Take it out!" Alex shouted.

Nightwing shook his head, "It will only make it worse."

"Let's see you try to defeat me with a bad arm." Nightmare said as he appeared in front of them on top of some debris that fell from the ceiling of the base.

Nightwing slowly stood up, "You sure went through a lot of trouble to get us weak before fighting us."

Nightmare shrugged, "It'll make it easier to kill you both." He chuckled, "Two birds with one stone." Nightmare said as he threw a small piece of debris at them. He then jumped down and took out his two swords.

Nightwing looked at Alex, "Alex, I can't fight him like this."

Alex shook his head, "I can't fight this guy by myself. I almost got killed last time."

Nightwing shook his head, "No, you have to have faith in yourself. What would Batman say about this?"

"He might growl and mumble something. I don't know!" Alex exclaimed as he waved his arms around frantically.

"Kid has a point." Nightmare added randomly. He then sighed, "I'm tired of waiting. I'll fight both of you."

Nightmare charged towards the two and Nightwing tried moving away from the attack but was too slow as Nightmare kicked him away and started swinging his sword at him. As Nightmare was swinging the sword at Nightwing, Alex came up behind him to hit him with his staff from behind but Nightmare blocked it with his sword as if he saw it coming. He then spun around and cut both of them with his sword. He hit Nightwing with the hilt of his sword and punched him in the face to knock him down. He turned around to turn his attention to Alex who was recovering from the previous hit. Nightmare swung his sword at Alex and Alex barely dodged them with some minor cuts from the ones he got hit with. He blocked some with his staff and then kicked Nightmare away. Nightmare jumped in the air and his swords formed a X as he came down to slice Alex. Alex stepped quickly behind him and hit him with the staff on his back which electrocuted him slightly. While being electrocuted, Nightmare let out a muffled sound of pain but it was barely heard. Nightmare managed to elbow Alex in the face which made him pull his staff back and then he started punching and kicking Alex. Alex blocked and dodged some but others caught him and he stumbled back.

Nightmare dashed forward and tried to impale Alex but Alex stepped to the left, swung his staff and hit Nightmare in the face. Nightmare stumbled back and then Alex kept hitting him with the staff and sometimes electrocuted him. At the end of his combo, Alex swept Nightmare off his feet and he hit the ground. Alex placed the tip of the staff on Nightmare's chest and sent the strongest current of electricity he possibly could into his chest. Nightmare continued his muffled sound of pain as he was being electrocuted but he placed both of his hands on the staff and then with all of his strength lifted the staff off his chest and onto Alex's. He then lift up some more with Alex now in the air and then Alex dropped on his back on the opposite side of Nightmare. Nightmare started breathing heavily as he started regaining his composure. He slowly stood up and looked down at Alex. He kicked Alex a couple of times and then a explosive batarang blew up behind Nightmare which sent him flying towards a wall. Nightwing slowly made his way towards Alex and watched as Nightmare slowly got up.

"Alex, get up." Nightwing said as he tried helping Alex up.

Alex stood up and looked at Nightmare. He felt dazed and very tired as he stared at him.

Nightmare chuckled as he picked up his two swords, "This is a nice fight." He started stretching and then cracked his neck and back, "I'm still ready to go."

He charged at the two and jumped in the air to deliver a spinning kick to Nightwing which made him and Alex fall to the ground. Nightmare twirled his swords around as he walked towards the two down birds. As he put his swords in the air to impale them, he received a kick to his back which made him stumble forward. He quickly turned around to see it was Madison who kicked him. He growled at the girl who decided to meddle in his affairs. He charged towards her and went to impale her with one sword. She ducked, grabbed his hand and threw him over her and onto the ground. She looked at Dante who threw her Alex's staff and she grabbed it. She placed her knee on his mask to keep him down and then she placed the tip of the staff on Nightmare which electrocuted him once again. It turns out it was a clone of hers as Madison appeared beside Dante.

"She should be able to take care of him while we help the others." Madison said as she looked at Dante.

Dante nodded and smiled at her, "Good job." He then looked around at the debris and frowned, "We need to hurry. If they set off another bomb then we will be buried in here." He then looked at Alex and Nightwing, "You guys ok?"

Nightwing nodded as he and Alex slowly stood up, "We're fine. Go stop that other bomb!" he commanded.

The two nodded and ran off to find where the other bomb was. They ran towards the zeta tubes where they found Omega fighting Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna. They were all bruised and their costumes were torn up from the fight with the superhuman beast. Dante watched as Omega kept trying to walk towards the bomb which was where Batman usually was to deliver missions. Superboy and the others tried desperately to get the man away from turning on the bomb and flying away as the bomb exploded and destroy the base and teens. Dante watched as Artemis limped from position to position to get the best possible shot. He also heard Zatanna, all beat up as she was chanting spells to keep Omega away but he was a tank. Not even Superboy could keep him away. Dante's eyes widened as he saw Omega back hand Zatanna away from him which sent her flying.

"Zatanna!" Dante shouted as he ran towards her unconscious body. He looked down at her and frowned. He ran his fingers through her hair and started to get mad. He was mad because he was tired of standing around while his friends were in pain and defending the base. He wasn't going to take the back seat any more. He'd rather die a hero then a man who just watched. He knew it was going to kill him but he couldn't stand watching his friend being hurt anymore and him not having anything to do. He took in a deep breath and picked Zatanna up bridal style. He walked over to Madison and placed Zatanna gently on the floor.

"Give me your hand." Dante said as he extended his hand.

"Why?" Madison said as she looked at Zatanna and then at his hand.

"I need your power." Dante said as he moved closer to her.

She shook her head frantically, "No! Artemis told me what you told her. If you keep absorbing powers you will-"

"Die." Dante finished for her, "I know that but I can't stand by and watch as those close to me die because I couldn't save them."

"We can handle him." Madison said.

Dante shook his head, "Not without me you can't. Not even superboy can stop him. Only his own power can defeat him."

"How?" She pointed at Omega, "He got his Helmet back from the souvenir room. You know it's going to be a pain to get it."

Dante nodded, "I know but I can help."

Madison shook her head again, "No! I won't let you." She hid her hands behind her back and stepped away from him.

Dante walked towards her, placed his hands on her back, leaned in and kissed her. The two kissed while Dante felt her power going through him.

Dante pulled away from the kiss which shocked Madison and he frowned, "Sorry."

Dante turned away from the still shocked looking Madison and he ran towards the action. Madison touched her lips as she watched Dante run away. She looked down at Zatanna's body and checked on her. Dante stopped running and stopped beside Artemis who looked shocked.

"Dante!" Artemis shouted, "Get out of here! You're going to get hurt!"

Dante was about to say something witty but Superboy came flying towards them and landed on the ground.

Dante looked down at Superboy who was now topless and had his jeans torn, "You ok?"

Superboy nodded slowly and rubbed his head, "This guy is impossible."

"I have a plan."

"Dante! Get out of here!" She warned as she shot arrows at Omega.

"No!" Dante shouted back as he glared at her, "I'm not watching anymore!"

"You can't copy his power! Batman said-"

"I don't care what he said! I'm saving my friends!"

Artemis grunted as she shot another arrow, she then looked at Dante, "Just… Don't get hurt."

Dante nodded and looked down at Superboy, "I need you to get the helmet off."

"How?" Superboy asked as he stood up.

"I'll distract him, just get behind him and with all of your strength, get it off."

Superboy nodded and went back into battle with Omega.

Dante looked at Artemis with a smile, "Wish me luck."

He ran towards Omega as he swatted Superboy away, "Hey!" Dante shouted to get Omega's attention.

Omega turned around and grinned, "Well, well. Look whose here."

Dante pointed up at Omega's helmet, "I see you got it back."

Omega nodded, "I felt naked without it." He walked towards Dante, "I hear you're scared to copy powers," He grinned, "Now I can kill you the proper way." Omega went to punch Dante but Dante disappeared on impact.

"Over here!" Dante shouted from Omega's side.

"What the hell?" Omega said as he walked towards Dante. He went to punch him again and Dante disappeared with a poof.

"Hey dummy!" Two Dante's said, "Over here!" One of them stuck it's tongue out and blew raspberries.

Omega turned around and growled, "Damn kid." He stomped in front of the two and they poof away as well.

"Now!" The real Dante shouted and Superboy jumped in the air and attached himself to Omega's back.

Omega had his arms reach behind him as if he was trying to scratch his back. Superboy held on tightly and tried taking off the helmet. He got one part of it opened as Omega finally reached Superboy's head. He pulled Superboy's hair as he tried grasping for his head. Superboy got another part to open, only two more latches to open. Omega then got a idea, he ran backwards towards the wall and smashed Superboy into it but he still held on. He ran forward and then backwards and slammed Superboy again but he didn't give up. As he was slammed, Superboy opened another one and there was just one more to go. Omega did the same routine once again and Superboy finally let go and slid down the wall. Omega laughed but didn't noticed that Dante thanks to his clones jumped onto Omega's back. Omega didn't feel him but once Dante opened the last one, his eyes wanted to burst out of their socket. Dante took the helmet off and threw it towards Artemis. He climbed up Omega's back and touched his face. He left his hands there for a couple of seconds and once he got Omega's powers. He jumped down to the ground and looked at his hands that seemed to be glowing. Two powers absorbed couldn't harm him. Now if it was like 10 powers then he would be in real trouble. He felt perfectly fine, actually, better then he ever felt before. He looked at Omega's face which looked as if he was tired from the touch.

Dante smirked at Omega, "Boy do I have a surprise for you."

Dante made two clones of himself and then as Omega blinked Dante and the two clones started bulking up.

Dante and the clones looked at each other, "Two powers at the same time." They said in unison. They pounded their fists and looked at the worried looking Omega.

One of them flew towards Omega and punched him in the face. The other spun the real Dante around and then threw him at Omega with full force. As Omega stumbled back and then turned from the first punch he saw another Dante come quickly towards his face with his fist cocked back. Omega's eyes widened and then the punch connected which sent a large rippled through his body. Artemis's eyes widened as Omega flew all the way towards the zeta tubes and crashed into it. Dante said a override code and the zeta tube transported Omega back to Metropolis.

Dante sighed in relief as they finally stopped all of the villains from destroying the base. He looked over at Madison who was helping Zatanna walk towards them.

"We did it!" Dante said as he ran towards Zatanna and hugged her.

"Don't squeeze too tight." Zatanna said as he loosened the grip and hugged back.

Madison looked at the two and frowned slightly as she remembered the kiss he just planted on her. Maybe it was because he really needed her powers or maybe it was because deep down he liked her. She shrugged because she knew she will never know as long as Dante and Zatanna were together. She then felt Artemis place a hand on her shoulder. Madison looked back and the two smiled at each other.

Dante finally released Zatanna from his strong grip due to Omega's powers. He somehow bulked down and was just using one power now which was Madison's. Dante turned around and walked towards Madison and Artemis. He bundled them together and hugged the two which confused Zatanna at first because it was Madison but she was willing to forgive her. Dante then saw Nightwing and Alex limping towards them with Aqualad behind them.

Dante raised a eyebrow, "What about Hydro and Nightmare?"

Aqualad shook his head, "Hydro attacked me and then escaped."

"Then he helped Nightmare escape." Nightwing added.

"Well," Artemis said as she bent down and picked up Omega's helmet, "At least we still got that."

The team then heard the zeta tube's machine roar and then a bright light filled the room as Batman all torn up from whatever battle he was in stomped his way towards them.

"Well, at least he got that working." Alex pointed out with a bloody smile.

"It's about to be Christmas. Maybe he's giving us a present." Dante hoped as Batman looked furious. The machines roared again and Dante saw Green Arrow run out of the zeta tubes.

"Batman stop!" Green Arrow shouted as he ran towards them.

Batman continued and then picked Dante up from his collar and slammed him into a wall which surprised Dante because he didn't know Batman was this strong.

"This is all your fault!"

"What is?"

"The base, the kids. All because you trusted him!" Batman said referring to Aiden.

"I didn't know!"

"But Alex did!"

Green Arrow placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, "Calm down B-" He was about to say Batman's real name but Batman shrugged his hand off and then threw Dante to the ground.

"All of this," He said pointing to the base, the debris and the teens, "Is your fault."

"He didn't know." Green Arrow pointed out.

"But he has too take responsibility." Batman said as he glared at the torn up Green Arrow.

"What happened to you two?" Nightwing asked in a calm tone as he looked at the two.

"Amazo hit Metropolis and killed a bunch of civilians." Green Arrow explained with a frown.

"It took the whole League to clean up your mess." Batman said as he narrowed his eyes on Dante.

"Why are you blaming him for everything?" Alex finally spoke up, "He just saved us from Omega who was about to turn on a freaking bomb that would have killed all of us."

"None of this would have happened if he had listened to you and me." Batman said as he turned his glance to the young boy.

"You invited him into the team." Madison pointed out.

Batman glanced at Madison, "Don't even get me started on you."

"Enough!" Dante shouted as he stood up and looked at Batman, "You're absolutely right Batman and I'm very sorry. I should have listened to Alex and not trust Aiden. All of this, my friends getting hurt, the base being almost destroyed and those civilians dying is my fault."

"But you," Alex said but was interrupted.

"It's alright Alex. Let it go." Dante said as he smiled at Alex.

"Dante he doesn't-" Green Arrow tried saying but was also interrupted.

"Don't defend me Arrow," Dante said as he looked at Green Arrow, "He's right. It's my fault."

"I want you off this team." Batman said as his glare lighten because Dante took responsibility.

"Batman!" Green Arrow shouted as he glared at his friend.

Dante shook his head at Green Arrow which made him frown and he looked at Batman, "Done."

"Dante, no!" Alex protested as he limped his way towards Dante, "You can't do this. Don't listen to him."

Dante sighed and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Don't worry Alex. You'll be a great leader." He patted his shoulder again and walked past him. He looked at Nightwing, "Take care of him for me."

Nightwing nodded, "I will."

"Dante you can't just leave!" Artemis now protested.

Dante looked at her, "Thank you Artemis. For being there for me and being the big sister I never had." Dante approached her and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly which made Dante chuckle, "I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll still be in Star City." He pulled away from the hug, "You can come see me." He looked at all of them, "All of you."

Dante then approached Madison and Zatanna. First he looked at Madison, "Treat him right," He said referring to Alex. He then looked at Alex, "And stop treating her the way you do." He turned his glance back at Madison and then winked at her.

"Promise you'll call me." Zatanna said as they looked into each others eyes.

"Promise you will visit." Dante replied and then the two hugged with smiles on their faces.

Dante then waved goodbye to them and made his way towards zeta tubes.

"Wait," Green Arrow said as he held Dante's arm. When Dante turned around, Arrow smiled, "If you need anything. Don't hesitate to call."

Dante nodded, "I know."

Arrow then frowned, "He's mad right now but I'll talk to him and I'll get you back on the team. Alright?"

"Yeah." Dante smiled and then entered the zeta tube.

"Merry Christmas." Alex said sadly as everyone watched Dante disappear.

Star City

Dante entered the alleyway near his home and he felt snowflakes land on his nose. He wrinkled his nose and looked up at the dark sky. He frowned as he thought everything Batman said was true. And with the dreams he was having, he need a break from the hero business. At least to clear his head. Dante slowly past house after house with his hands in his pocket. He looked down at the ground and felt a cold breeze go past him. He shivered and picked up his pace to get home more quickly. He then stopped in front of Seth's house. He smiled as he looked through the window to see Seth with his handicapped mother near a Christmas tree. Of course the young boy couldn't wait until the morning. His smile quickly faded as he remembered what the voice said about Seth. He shook his head and walked away from the house and a minute or two later he was in front of his house. He took out his keys and opened the door. He sighed in relief as he felt warm inside of his home.

"Dad?!" Dante shouted because he didn't see his father in his usual spot in the living room. "Beth!" He called out to see if she would respond. "Where is everybody?" He asked as he slowly went up the stairs and headed to his room. His father was probably spending Christmas somewhere else. Beth probably dragged him to a foster home or something to bring up the spirits of little kids. She was always a kind hearted woman and Dante was glad she was his father's nurse. He went to his room and opened his door. Still the same way he left it and cleaner then ever before. He heard his stomach growl so he headed back downstairs. When he was mid way down the stairs he heard something inside of his home.

"Hello?" Dante called out as he cautiously went down the stairs. He then heard a humming voice in the living room. He walked to the living room and turned to see Ra's Al Ghul sitting on his father's recliner and his lackey Ubu standing beside him.

"Hello Dante." Ra's said with a smile as he looked at the young boy.

Dante picked up a sword his father had displayed in the living room and he threw it at Ra's but it just stuck to the couch as Ra's chuckled.

"A hologram." Dante said as he glared at Ra's.

"Correct." Ra's said as he shifted himself on the seat.

"Where is my father? What do you want?" Dante asked as he stepped forward furiously.

Ra's smirked, "For you to see the Light."

* * *

Whoo! What a chapter. Things are going to get better from here though I have to warn ya. The second season will mostly be about Dante being a villain and how he deals with it. So please don't be dissappointed the team will still be in here but the season will revolve around Dante. Please forgivee me because in the third season it will be all about the team as they deal with things.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Dante has a talk with Ra's Al Ghul and it doesn't go well as he is greeted by Cheshire and Sportsmaster. What will Dante do as he comes face to face with Artemis's family members. The whole League have a conversation or argument about the kids from Beta. Green Arrow then asks Captain Marvel to do a favor for him.


	16. Episode 16: Aftermath

Author's note: Sup guys? How are ya doing? I'm doing fine :) First, I want to shout out to those who read this story. I greatly appreciate you taking your time to read this awesome story. We just broke the 1,000 mark with 1,081 so that deserves a round of applause lol. We also have 116,000+ words in the story which is a first for me. I've never written that many words before. My limit was 20 something thousands words before this story came along. I like writing so much in this story because I have so much to tell and I'm glad you guys like the very long chapters :) I'm trying to aim for a 10,000 word chapter but so far I only got up to 9,600 so yeah lol. This chapter will mostly have Dante in it so please forgive me guys if ya wanted to see the team. Hopefully ya would be cool with it. As I already told ya, the second season will be more about Dante as he changes slowly from Hero to Villain. I promise you, the third season will be all about the team and various other things they have to deal with. That's not to say the team won't be in this season. They will be but it's not about them that much. To my contest winners, your characters will be appearing in Episode 18. They won't have a major role yet but they will meet members in the team via school lol. I'm still trying to find out how to get your character in battle Lia. Like, I have things planned for her regular side but her villain side I have to stuff into some Light Buisness that's going to happen this season. I guess you can say this season is about Dante and the villains from the Light. Since you guys will be seeing more of them then the Beta team. Hope you guys are ok with that. Lia, THIS BETTER BE YOUR FAVORITE STORY! lol. Jk, but it's nice that you like it that much. Also, Strike OOO gave you a shout out in the Review section lol. Strike OOO, you're right. I can't have anymore ties so this will be the first and only tie lol. I'm going to have to start hurting ya feelings in the next contest lol. So does that mean you liked the Dante dreams? I hope you did. We all make mistakes Strike. We're not perfect lol. And yes, everyone must destroy Mount Justice. Actually, remember how Aqualad destroyed the base in season 2? Well, where do you think he got the idea and plan from? Mwhahaha!

See how I did that? I'm a genius! I don't even know how to explain the Dante and Madison kiss lol. It's complicated is all you can say between those two lol. I hadn't thought about the Omega knock out like that but that's funny lol. And payback for what? What did I do to you? Leave you in supsense? That's my job lol. I'm not doing a 5 year timeskip lol That's way too long. The longest I would go is a year. I know I'm going to timeskip the second season of the show when it comes up in my story. I know ya don't want to relive those events with my characters. It would be time consuming for me. I'll probably write a couple of paragraphs on what they did during that season and how they dealed with Wally's death but that's it. Then, I'll write what would had happeend in the third season if Cartoon Network hadn't canceled. i can't wait to do that one. Darkseid is going to be in it and he's badass. Can't wait for that but that's if this story lasts long enough for me to get there. That's in 2016 and we're about to go into 2013 in the next epsiode. Hopefully I have enough time to continue to write and hopefully you guys will still be around for the ride :) Man this is a long Authors note lol. But Seth is going to be in the team in the future. It's bound to happen I mean why does Megan get a little kid brother and Dante can't? lol. Ultra, all of your questions will be answered in this season. Well, minus the who is going to be Dante's baby momma. I don't even know that lol. I think you're the only person who likes Omega though. The inspiration I got from him was what if Lex Luthor had superpowers. Omega is a buisness man with superpowers so he is a what if basically. I don't know, I made him for this forum I created. hey, you like Tyreese, awesome :). Ok, I'm going to ask ya a question, in the future, possibly season 3 or 4 would you guys like to see Beta travel into the future and see their futures selves and Alpha and everyone else that grown up. I mean like 10 to 15 years in the future. The only thing is, after that adventure, they would have to have their memories erased so they don't remember what happened. I'm aking this because I know it has been done many times and I want your input so I might consider putting it in a future season. Let me know what you think about that and this episode. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not joining you." Dante said as he growled slightly as he glared at Ra's.

"You will if you want to see your father again." Ra's said as he stared at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Where is he?!" Dante shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Come to Infinity Island. We need to talk… In person." Ra's said and then disappeared.

Dante narrowed his eyes on the seat that Ra's was sitting in. He quickly turned around and headed towards the door to leave the house. He bulked up with Omega's powers and he slammed the door shut behind him. He then flew up in the sky and started flying around to find where Infinity Island was. He knew it was somewhere in the Caribbean Sea thanks to the memories of Omega. With Omega's flying powers, Dante found the small island with ease. He descended down to the ground in front of a temple and courtyard that reminded him of feudal Japan.

"Ninjas really do exist." Dante said as he dropped to the ground and looked up at the giant temple in front of him. He knew Ra's was somewhere in there.

He started making his way towards the temple and then narrowed his eyes on two greeters sent by Ra's.

"Look who found our little hideout." Cheshire said as she pulled out her two collapsible swords.

"Maybe he's here to visit Ra's." Sportsmaster said as he took out his 'Hammer' a metal ball attached to a cord and handle. The ball dropped to the ground and made a small crater.

"Get out of my way. I need to see Ra's." Dante said as he clenched his fist.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun before you see the Big Boss." Cheshire said as she started walking towards him.

"I don't have time for this!" Dante shouted as he glared at Cheshire.

"Make some time. We've been given orders to show you around." Sportsmaster said as he walked beside Cheshire.

"You guys don't stand a chance." Dante said as he got ready to fight the two with Omega's super strength.

"I've taken on more dangerous guys than you." Sportsmaster retorted as he and Cheshire started running towards him.

Cheshire swung her swords at Dante and Dante blocked them with his forearms. He didn't feel anything thanks to Omega's near vulnerability. She unloaded a barrage of kicks on him, first on his stomach and then she spun around and kicked him in the chest. Dante just looked at her in disbelief but while Cheshire distracted him, Sportsmaster took Hammer and swung it at Dante's face. Dante stumbled back as Hammer connected on his face and he felt that. Cheshire then went to kick him in the face again but he caught her leg and punched her in the stomach which sent her flying several feet away. Sportsmaster continued his assault, even without his daughter by his side. He continued to swing Hammer at Dante's face but Dante dodged them and then grabbed. Dante squeezed on Sportsmaster's arm to break it but Sportsmaster quickly transferred Hammer to his other hand and then swung at Dante's face. Dante let go of his arm and stumbled back again.

He then saw Sportsmaster move away quickly and when Dante turned his attention to Cheshire, she had a rocket launcher on her shoulders and was preparing to fire. She fired and due to Dante being surprised, the rocket hit his chest and he stumbled back. He then heard something roll towards him and when he looked down it was smoke bombs. Smoke started coming out of the little pellets and engulfed the area Dante was in. Dante looked around frantically to see where they were going to attack from. He knew Cheshire's mask allowed her to see through smoke but he didn't know if the same thing applied to Sportsmaster's mask. He heard something go by him and then he felt kunais bounce off his chest. He looked down at the kunais in disbelief. He then looked up and Hammer connected with his face once again.

While Dante and her father was slugging it out, Cheshire knew her weapons weren't going to do that much damage on Dante due to him having Omega's powers. She quickly jumped up to one of the nearby tile rooftops and jumped into a machine that had a wrecking ball on it. Infinity Island was going through some construction so Cheshire thought it would be nice of her to help destroy some unnecessary buildings. She operated the controls and swung the wrecking ball around to get it started for a big hit on Dante. Once the ball was swinging at a proper speed, she hopped out of the machine and jumped on the wrecking ball as it passed by her.

"Incoming!" Cheshire shouted to her father as the wrecking ball headed towards Dante and slammed into his side. Before it crashed into a nearby building with Dante, Cheshire jumped off the ball and did a back flip in front of her father.

"Showing off?" Sportsmaster asked as he looked at his daughter.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it." Cheshire replied with a grin under her mask. She then looked at her father who mumbled something and stared at the building Dante just destroyed. "Think he's done?" Cheshire asked her father as she looked at the building as well.

"If he's anything like Omega," He then heard the wrecking ball move and he heard some movement inside of the destroyed building, "Then no, he's not done."

Dante was covered in dust and had a couple of bruises from the wrecking ball. He slowly stepped out of the rubble and saw the two in front of him. "That was clever." Dante said as he exhaled sharply and started brushing the dust off him.

"Damn." Cheshire said as she looked at Dante. She didn't know how her and her father was going to defeat this guy. It was a good thing that Omega was on their side but Dante at this moment was not.

Dante narrowed his eyes on the two, "Ok, I went easy on you before. But now it's my turn."

Dante flew towards Sportsmaster and with his shoulder he hit Sportsmaster who flew into the interior of the building behind him. Dante then landed on the ground quickly and swatted a surprised Cheshire away from him which sent her flying into the machine she was just using to use the wrecking ball. Cheshire screamed out in pain as he back hit the machine but she quickly grabbed something to hold so she would fall to the ground that was several feet below her. Dante flew towards her and grabbed her hair. He pulled her away from the object she was holding to not fall and he threw her to the ground. Dante landed next to her and approached her to hit her but a disc hit Dante's back and exploded which made him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Dante slowly stood up and saw Sportsmaster who had his arm covered in blood holding explosive discs. Dante walked towards him but Sportsmaster kept throwing the discs at him. One after another they exploded in front of Dante. Except this time, he didn't stumble back, he kept pressing forward and when he reached Sportsmaster he grabbed him by his throat. Sportsmaster tried freeing himself as he wiggled around and grabbed Dante's arm while Dante choked the life out of him.

"Yes, Dante. Kill him." Ra's said with a grin from the side of Dante.

Dante looked at Ra's who seemed like he appeared out of nowhere, "Where did you come from?"

"You are on my island." Ra's said with a smile. He then pointed at Sportsmaster, "Go ahead and kill him."

"Shut up!" Dante said as he loosened the grip slightly. He then looked into Sportsmaster's eyes through his mask. This was Artemis's father but he was a evil villain who worked for the Light. Maybe while he joins them, he can lighten the Justice League's load. No more Sportsmaster or Ra's Al Ghul to worry about. But then he thought once again that THIS was Artemis's father and she might be upset if Dante killed him. Dante mentally shook his head as he remembered his fear of killing people. If he killed people then he would be a villain. The League would not let him back in and he would be seen as a villain or murderer amongst his peers. The dreams he had for the past couple of days haunted his mind now, is this what he was going to become? A murderer? Someone mad with power. Dante had to admit, Omega's powers were amazing and with that kind of power he can do a lot of things and some might not be able to stop him. He physically shook his head now, he's thinking like a mad man now. He can't be a murderer, he promised himself he would be a hero for the rest of his life.

Ra's noticed the look on Dante's face. As if he was contemplating killing Sportsmaster. Ra's knew Dante wouldn't have the guts to kill someone. At least, not yet. A couple of months with Ra's and Dante would become a killing machine. If he refuses then… Ra's has a way of convincing people to do things for him. How do you think he became the leader of the League of Shadows? This was just a test. Sportsmaster is too important to the cause for Dante to kill.

"Kill him." Ra's said with a wicked grin.

Dante shook his head again, "No." Dante dropped Sportsmaster to the ground and then looked at Ra's, "What do you want?"

Ra's walked away from Dante with a cruel smile on his face, "Follow me."

Dante walked out of the building Sportsmaster was in and then saw Cheshire still on the ground. Dante frowned as he looked at her unconscious body and he hoped he hadn't killed Artemis's sister. He followed Ra's into the temple and the two walked into Ra's room.

"Where is my father?" Dante asked as he bulked down and was now just using Madison's power.

Ra's sat at his desk near a fireplace and he looked at Dante, "We have your father." Ra's said and was referring to the Light.

Dante stomped towards Ra's and slammed his hands hard on his wooden desk, "Give me my father!"

"No." Ra's said frankly as he looked into Dante's eyes.

Dante leaned in and grabbed Ra's shirt, "I'll kill you!"

"Tsk tsk, so impulsive." Ra's said with a smile, "I'll reconsider if I was you. If you kill me then you'll never see your father again."

"With my powers I can kill all of you Light members." Dante growled slightly and glared at Ra's.

"True," Ra's pointed out, "But that wouldn't be very hero like of you wouldn't it?" Ra's chuckled as Dante let go of his shirt, "I know of your fears. Aiden was of great use to us." Ra's poured himself some tea that was on his desk and unaffected by Dante's hand slam, "You don't have the willpower to kill." He then grinned, "At least, not yet."

"What do you want from me?" Dante asked as he looked down at the ground in defeat. Ra's was right, he couldn't kill anyone. Deep down he was still a hero no matter how much of a urge he is having right now to kill Ra's and anyone that gets in his way. These evil thoughts need to stop creeping into his head. He also agreed with Ra's and the voice in his head that he was impulsive but he didn't care because he cared about his father the most. He was his only living family member.

"We want you to work for us." Ra's said and then sipped some of his tea.

"I'll never work for the Light. I'll never be a villain!" Dante shouted as he turned his gaze back at Ra's.

"You will if you want to see your father and keep him alive."

"You wouldn't kill him! He's the only leverage you have!" Dante pointed out.

Ra's chuckled, "Good point. Well aren't you smart." Ra's then sighed, "Fine, if you don't want to help us then that means we can torture your father and you'll never see him again." Ra's looked at Dante curiously, "Do you want that?"

Dante clenched his fist and grind his teeth, "No." Dante said as he looked away.

Ra's pulled something out of the drawer of his desk and he pointed it at the fireplace. The picture on the top of the fireplace slid away from each other to reveal a TV behind the painting. Ra's turned on the TV and Dante's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. Dante's father was in a box with bright lights overhead and it seemed like a prison with no bars. There was a bed and a drawer for his clothes. There was also a TV on top of the drawer and a table with two seats on the side of his bed.

"As you may see," Ra's said as he gestured to the TV screen, "Your father is being treated well. If you make a mistake or disobey a order, the room will shock him until he is unconscious." Ra's raised a eyebrow, "Do you want to see your sick father in more pain?"

Dante looked at his father laying on a bed coughing while watching TV, "Who is taking care of him?!"

"The nurse he had before," He tapped his chin, "Beth was it?" Ra's asked referring to the nurse taking care of Dante's dad.

Dante frowned as he looked at his father on the screen. He didn't want to do what the Light told him to but he also didn't want to see his father get hurt.

Dante looked at Ra's in defeat, "You win… I'll do what you ask but," He looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please don't hurt my father."

Ra's nodded, "I won't. That part is entirely up to you." Ra's shifted in his seat, "May I give you some advice?"

Dante looked away and then turned his gaze back on Ra's, "What?"

"Forget about your friends from your previous team. Break all ties to them. Also forget about the Justice League, they are no longer your idols. I'll have you fighting your old team and the League so I suggest you get ready for that or else your father will suffer for your disobedience. Prepare yourself mentally to take on your friends because I might have you kill them and if you don't your father will suffer. Understand?"

Dante lost his breath a couple of times because of what Ra's said. Kill his friends? How was he going to do that? He couldn't even kill Sportsmaster and he deserves to die. He then went over what Ra's said and he was right. If he was going to fight his friends then he would have to break all ties with them or else he would hesitate and get his father hurt. The less feelings he has for them the better at his job he can get. But he didn't know how he was going to cut ties with them. Especially Zatanna, Alex and Artemis. He doesn't even know how he's going to do it with Madison. This is what the voice in his dream was talking about and he was right. From this day on he was going to have to make hard decisions that determine what kind of person he was going to be in the future. The Light has now put Dante in quite a predicament.

"I understand." Dante muttered which was barely heard.

Ra's smiled, "Good. You'll be moving here and if you're a good boy I'll allow you to see your father."

"Yes sir." Dante said as he looked down and frowned.

The Watchtower

December 28th, 2012 8:00 pm

Today the Justice League had a meeting on the Satellite station above Earth and in space. The hideout for the Justice League is where they have their meetings and come up with operations. They also used the Satellite to find any distress call the League can help with. Most of the members of the League were in the conference room where they talk about current events, conflicts, who joins the League etc. Today however was about the infiltration of the Mount Justice base. The Big Three sat at the top of the circular table. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman were the Big Three while Green Arrow sat next to Batman, Flash sat next to Green Arrow etc. There were only a couple of League members at the meeting because the others had crime to stop.

"So when is this going to start?" Plastic Man who was a sort of new Justice League member asked Flash who he was sitting next to.

"Whenever Batman decides to open his mouth." Flash retorted back at Plastic Man.

"Batman, this is a mistake." Green Arrow whispered as he lean into Batman's side.

"It must be done Ollie." Batman replied.

"No one is going to go for this." Green Arrow said as he leaned back and looked at Batman seriously.

Batman stood up and looked down at Green Arrow, "We'll see."

Batman cleared his throat and looked at the rest of the members as they stopped their conversations and looked at him, "I've called all of you here today to bring something to your attention." He pressed some buttons on the holographic keyboard in front of him and pulled up a picture of Aiden Aka Hydro, "On December 24th, 2012 this boy infiltrated the Young Justice base at Mount Justice and nearly destroyed it. As most of you may know, Hydro was the protégé of Aquaman and he joined the team at my request do to him helping the Beta team during one of their missions. The boy was in the team for a couple of months but it turned out he was a spy from the Light. He had Scarecrow use fear gas at the school all members of Beta are attending, he had Count Vertigo attack and attempt to kidnap Dante and he brought Amazo into the base. He nearly destroyed the base with the help of Amazo, Omega and Nightmare."

"Ok, so the point of this meeting is?" Green Arrow asked as he looked up at Batman.

"The point of this meeting is to learn from our mistakes. That's why I suggest that we make more better decisions for who we make our sidekicks and we get rid of the Beta team."

"Why are we getting rid of Beta?" Black Canary asked as she was sitting next to Wonder Woman.

"They're not even sidekicks. They are just kids we felt bad for and asked to join a team." Batman replied.

"That's absurd," Green Arrow said and then stood up with his body facing Batman, "Those kids are more then sidekicks. They're heroes."

"We did the same with Superboy and he hasn't betrayed us." Superman pointed out.

"He nearly did." Batman replied, "When Lex Luthor had control over him."

"Artemis had family ties to villains yet we let her in. She's been solid since then." Green Arrow pointed out.

"She almost betrayed us as well."

"As with Megan." Martian Manhunter added.

"Yet again, almost betrayed us." Batman retorted, "The only ones we can fully trust are Nightwing, Kid Flash and Aqualad. All of whom were sidekicks for a long time before forming the team." Batman explained.

"Just because one kid betrayed the team, doesn't mean all of them are." Green Arrow said as he sat back down and looked disappointed with his friend.

"Madison wouldn't betray us. She showed her loyalty by not siding with Hydro." Black Canary pointed out with a smile.

"Tyreese wouldn't betray the team. He likes those kids too much to do harm to them." Superman pointed out.

"What if he lost his temper? You've seen what he becomes when he is furious." Batman said as he looked at Superman who was frowning.

"You're too paranoid Bruce." Flash said as he placed his feet on the table and folded his arms.

Batman narrowed his eyes on Flash now, "What about you Barry? How are Blaze and Glaze?"

Flash's smirk quickly turned into a frown, "About that…"

"Do tell. Tell us how you took two kids from your city -who you don't even know- and just automatically placed them on the team with no ones permission." Batman asked.

Flash quickly took his feet off the table, "Those two were annoying and they weren't helping at all."

Green Arrow face palmed and knew what Batman was going to say.

"So if anymore annoying young heroes come into your city, are you just going to drop them into the team?" Batman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" Flash muttered. He then looked up at Batman, "But those kids are harmless. Unless you ignore their juvenile jokes and pranks. They're good kids and they seem to be getting along with the team."

Batman shook his head, "My point is that we can't have kids just joining the Young Justice team like that. They might betray us which is why I say we get rid of the Beta team and start over. Alpha can handle anything we give them and with perfect results."

"This is stupid." Green Arrow added, "Those kids have done a lot of things for us and they have gone through some bad things. They almost lost their friends from the attack on the bases and you got rid of their leader. Now we're just going to say 'hey, I know you have done a lot for us but we're going to have to let you go. It's not you, it's us.'" Green Arrow shook his head, "If that's how it's going to be then why bother adding more kids to the team? Why don't we have Alpha do everything? It's a big base Bruce and we can fill those spots with great kids."

The room was silent so Plastic man spoke up for no reason, "I have a sidekick." He randomly blurted out, "I'd like him to join the team."

But, no one paid attention to Plastic man which made him fold his arms and pout.

"Let's put in a vote," Green Arrow said as he stood up, "Who here wants to get rid of the Beta team?" A few people raised their hands, "Who here doesn't?" A lot of them including, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman and even Wonder Woman raised their hands.

"Fine," Batman said, "But next time we decide to add someone to the team I say we have background checks. They also have to be trusted and have to work with you for a few months. Agree?"

"I agree to that." Greeen Arrow said as he raised his hand and everyone else did.

"Meeting dismissed." Superman said and then stood up.

Everyone stood up and left the room. Green Arrow, after speaking with Black Canary had run up to Batman.

"Bruce, you know those kids mean well." Green Arrow said with a smile.

Batman sighed, "I know but I don't want that betrayal to happen again. We almost lost both teams."

Green Arrow nodded, "I understand Bruce but we can't predict these kind of things. I agree, we need to spend more time with potential members and they need to be trusted but even the most trusted members of the team may turn. We won't ever know until it happens."

Batman nodded, "I know." He said slowly and then frowned slightly. He then looked at Green Arrow, "You was going to bring him up huh?"

"You and Alex? Oh yeah but I didn't think it was right. You need to follow your own advice Bruce. You felt sorry for the kid and let him into the team without knowing him as long as you knew Dick."

"He can be trusted."

"Of course he can but that wasn't a good move on your part. And for you to argue your point while you did it as well is contradicting."

"So I'm a hypocrite."

"Sort of." Green Arrow replied with a smile but it quickly faded, "They need him back Bruce." Arrow said referring to Dante, "They're devastated and Beta needs a leader."

"Alex can lead them."

"Sure he can but not now. He's too young and doesn't get as much respect as Dante does." Green Arrow pointed out.

Batman exhaled deeply as he knew it was kind of a mistake to take Dante away from the team. He was too valuable but he was useless without his powers. Then again, he heard Dante defeated Omega with his own powers so it seemed Dante hadn't listened to their warnings. Probably because he wanted to protect his friends but if he continues to absorb powers rapidly then he will be as sick as his father.

"Alright." Batman finally said, "He can come back in."

Green Arrow smiled and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, "Thanks Bruce." He walked away and saw Captain Marvel standing and looked out the glass window into space.

"Great view huh?" Green Arrow asked as he stood beside Captain Marvel.

"Uh-huh." Captain Marvel said with a smile on his face. Captain Marvel's real name was Billy Baston and when he says the word 'Shazam!' He turns into the superhero named Captain Marvel. Billy is just a twelve year old boy but thanks to the mystical powers granted to him by the wizard named Shazam, he grows into a power older man who is as strong and fast as Superman. Captain Marvel was Caucasian with black hair and blue eyes. He's very muscular and his costume was mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt logo, sash, and boots. He also has a white and gold cape over one shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor Billy?" Green Arrow asked as he looked at Marvel.

Marvel looked at Green Arrow and nodded, "Sure, anything you want."

"Can you find Dante for me?"

"The guy that used to lead Beta?"

Arrow nodded, "Yeah. Think you can find him? He should be in his home in Star City."

"I can find him."

"Remember to not use the zeta tubes that Beta used to use."

"Those don't work anymore right?"

Arrow nodded, "Yeah, Batman shut them down after the attack on the base."

"I'll find him for you." Captain Marvel said as he ran away from Green Arrow.

Star City

9:00 pm pst

Captain Marvel knocked on the door to Dante's house and waited for someone to answer the door. Dante looked through the peep hole to see who it was and he raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Marvel.

"Who is it?" Dante asked.

"Captain Marvel." Marvel said happily and childlike. No matter how old he looked, he was a twelve year old boy inside.

Dante opened the door cautiously and looked up at the big man in front of him, "Can I help you?"

Marvel nodded, "Yeah, Green Arrow asked me to bring you to him at the Watchtower. That Batman forgives you and wants you to join the team again."

Dante had heard about Captain Marvel but this was the first time he ever met the man/boy. It was a bit odd but anything can happen in this world.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" Marvel said like a little kid.

"I quit the hero business. It's not for me." Dante said as he started remembering what Ra's said about breaking ties.

"It's not for you?" Marvel asked, "You're the leader of Beta. You have to come back."

"Alex can handle them."

"Come on man. They really want you back."

"Why does Batman want me back?"

"I don't know." Marvel said with a shrug, "Arrow convinced him to bring you back."

"Of course he did." Dante said as he shook his head, 'Well, tell both of them I quit."

"You can't quit. Do you know what it means to be a hero? I'm the youngest member of the Justice League and it's the best team in the world. To be called a hero especially for a kid that idolize them. It's really special."

"I understand but-"

"You have to come back. Everyone from Beta misses you."

Dante sighed because he could never go back. Not while Ra's held his father hostage. And he couldn't ask the League for help because Ra's might have someone watching him right now and if he disobeyed then his father would get hurt. As much as he wanted to go back to Beta, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Marvel but I'm retired."

"Dante you-"

"There you are!" A voice from behind Marvel said.

Marvel turned around to see his arch nemesis, Black Adam. "Adam!"

"I've been waiting too long for this." Black Adam said as he folded his arms. Black Adam was a muscular black-eyed powerhouse with short black hair slicked back. He also had pointed ears. He wore a skintight black uniform with yellow boots, a sash and a golden lightning bolt insignia on his chest.

"Well you have been in jail for a while."

"Enough of your nonsense. It's about time I put a end to you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Captain Marvel shouted as he flew towards Black Adam and the two fought in the air.

Dante looked up at the two fighting and hoped they wouldn't crash into his house. That was all he need, for two powerhouses to destroy his home. He was contemplating whether to join in and help one of the two. But he decided to stay out of it until.

"Dante! Help me!" Marvel asked as he knocked Black Adam to the ground and created a huge crater.

"Nah, I'm good." Dante said as he looked at Adam slowly get up.

"Seriously?" Marvel asked as he looked at Dante.

"You're a hero?" Adam asked as he looked at Dante, "And you help this fool?"

"Uh-Oh." Dante muttered as he looked at Black Adam make his way towards him. Dante guessed Black Adam didn't get the Light memo that Dante was one of them now. Dante didn't want to fight the man because he thought Ra's would think he is betraying them. Dante sighed and started to bulk up. He heard how powerful Black Adam was and he couldn't take any chances against the man.

"Shit." Dante said.

He then flew towards Black Adam and grabbed him by his waist and continued to fly. He flew into a store and then Black Adam placed his legs on the ground to stop Dante. Black Adam's feet skidded and left marks on the store floor. He stopped Dante from flying and then used both of his elbows to hit Dante's back. Due to Black Adam's power, Dante let go and winced, then Black Adam unleashed a barrage of punches on Dante's face and ended it with a uppercut that sent him flying upwards and through the ceiling of the closed store. Dante still in the air from the uppercut, eyes widened when he saw Black Adam in front of him. Black Adam held his hands and then swung them downwards which sent Dante crashing into a car.

Dante winced as he moved around on top of the broken car.

"You ok?" Marvel asked as he levitated next to Dante.

"No." Dante said as he slid off the car. "What is this guy?"

"A evil version of me." Marvel retorted as he looked up at Black Adam who watched the two closely.

"Great." Dante said as he snapped his dislocated shoulder back in place, "This guy is tough."

"No kidding." Marvel stated and then he looked at Dante, "Now do you want to help?"

Dante sighed, "Fine." Dante looked up at Black Adam, "We need to attack him at the same time. To catch him off balance."

"Got it." Marvel said.

Marvel then flew up towards Adam and Dante followed. Marvel threw punches at Adam who blocked them. Adam then caught one of Marvel's punches but Dante stopped him before he could hit Adam. Marvel punched Adam with his free arm and then Dante punched him as well. Adam let go of Marvel's arm and flew backwards. Dante followed and then appeared behind him. He shouldered Adam's back which made him stumble forward into Marvel's punch which sent him back towards Dante. Dante then held both of his hands and swung downwards which sent Adam flying to the ground and created another crater.

"How do we stop him?" Dante asked as he looked down at Black Adam.

"We have to either knock him out -which is impossible sometimes- or we take away his powers."

Dante looked at Marvel, "How do we do that?"

"I need to get a hold of him."

"Seems simple." Dante said and then looked back down at Adam who was no longer there. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you." Adam said and then he grabbed Dante by his back, swung him around and threw him into a nearby skyscraper.

Dante's body landed on the top floor of the skyscraper and glass was everywhere. Dante slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "Geeze, this guy is worse then Omega."

Dante then heard the two fighting from far away from him. Their blows made sounds that seemed to blow up the glass above Dante. Dante covered his head from the glass and then slowly stood up.

"This is intense." Dante said as he walked over to the edge of the floor where he went through the now broken glass. Dante watched the two fight and waited for his chance to join in.

As the two fought, they went through buildings, broke and blew up cars, made huge craters on the ground and shattered nearby glass. Dante finally saw his chance to move and he quickly flew towards Black Adam and grabbed him from behind. He then flew downwards and Black Adam crashed into a fountain and broke it. Dante got off Black Adam and then picked him up. He grabbed him by his shirt and started punching him with his free hand. After five punches, Dante punched him one final time and Black Adam was sent flying into the arms of Captain Marvel. Marvel held Adam from behind tightly and he looked up into the sky.

"Shazam!" Marvel shouted and large thunder hit the two.

The light from the thunder made Dante protect his eyes with his hands from the light. After a couple of seconds, Dante uncovered his eyes and saw a small boy looking down at a body. Dante moved closer to the two and looked down at the body to see a Egyptian looking man on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" Dante asked as he looked at the little boy who was Billy.

"I took his power from him." Billy replied with a smile as he looked up at Dante.

"Forever?"

Billy shook his head, "No, only until he says the word again."

"Shazam?" Dante asked.

"Yep."

"What now?"

"We call the League and they pick him up. He's too dangerous to be out here."

Dante looked at the destruction the three caused and he nodded, "Definitely."

"So are you still not going to be a hero?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante sighed and nodded with a smile, "Ok, I'll be a hero again."

Billy smiled and then turned around. He dug in his pocket for his phone so he can call the League. "Good."

Dante walked towards Billy and frowned. He then smacked the top of Billy's head and the boy fell down unconscious, "Sorry." Dante said as he looked down at the unconscious boy's head. "I'm out of the hero business."

Dante turned around and picked up Black Adam's unconscious body. He then ascended into the air and started flying away from the unconscious Billy and Star City. He started making his way to Infinity Island so he can drop off Black Adam.

After a half hour of flying at top speed, Dante landed on the courtyard of Infinity Island where he fought Sportsmaster and Cheshire. He placed Black Adam on the floor and looked around at the destruction he caused during the fight. Sure, half of it was Cheshire's fought but everywhere he goes with his powers just brings destruction. He sighed and then saw Ra's come out of the temple he lived in. Ra's walked towards him with Ubu, his little bodyguard/assistant.

"What have we here?" Ra's asked as he looked at Dante and then the unconscious Black Adam.

"Captain Marvel came over to my house to convince me to go back to the team. Then," He pointed to Black Adam, "He attacked Captain Marvel and then me."

"Who is he?" Ra's said referring to Black Adam because he had never seen him without powers. Black Adam was dressed in Egyptian clothing and had makeup on his face.

"Black Adam." Dante replied as he looked at Ra's curiously.

"Oh," Ra's said with his eyes widened as he realized who it was. Ra's then looked at Dante, "Good work." He then looked at him curiously, "What happened to Marvel?"

"I knocked him out." Dante replied with a frown.

"Don't look too upset." Ra's said as he noticed the look on Dante's face, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Poor Dante. Ra's is going to turn him into a killer. Yes, there was a reason why Plastic man -that guy who can be elastic and stuff- you know, the one with the weird sunglasses and weird costume who is basically the Mr. Fantastic of the DC Universe besides being as smart as Fantastic lol. His sidekick will join the team in the future and I hope you guys understood the League meeting. There was even a reference to them never knowing who will betray them it can even be someone on the team. That was a future reference about Aqualad betraying the team even though he really didn't lol. Also, about Dante betraying the team right now by knocking out Captain Marvel. I liked this chapter because it was my first time writing with Black Adam in it. For some reason, he is one of my favorite villains. He's so bad ass lol. I know this chapter was all about Dante and I'm sorry. The team will make their return in the next epsiode.

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Captain Marvel returns to the Watchtower with bad news and Green Arrow forms a team to bring Dante back to the Hero side.


	17. Episode 17: Broken Bonds

Author's note: Sup guys, so the beginning of this episode continues on from the last episode. I really don't got much else to say so for now, I'm just going to talk to you guys. Strike OOO, I'm glad you think my story is well written and I'm a great writer. Especially that you have faith in me. It means alot. Well, I might blow up the Hall of Justice in the future so keep your fingers crossed lol. I'm not going to do a timeskip, well, I am going to timeskip the second season of the show but I was talking about a time travelling episode lol. I meant time travelling has been overused and I was asking if ya was ok with it. Ok, I also said I might timeskip a year or something but that's if I run out of ideas which probably won't happen so don't worry. Speaking of the darkside, I kind of had Ra's have that Emperor moment where he was tempting Vader or Luke to kill lol. Yes Plastic Man has a sidekick that is a OC of mines that will join the team in the third season. All of your questions about Dante's father will be answered in the next episode. Along with your and Lia's characters showing up at the Beta team members new schools. And Dante is going through something so don't hurt him lol. He's vulnerable at the moment. See what I did? I made you two friends :) It feels good to bring people together lol. Lia, I'm glad you feel that way about Dante and it is good character development. Ultra, I won't be doing that timeskip but you'll see in the future how Dante changes from hero to villain. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to BlackxRose93. She has this really awesoome story called Journey of Penn. It's a original story that she posted up last week. So far, I really like the story and I sugget you guys read it. If you like Hunger Games then you have to read this. It's sort of like that but it has Steam Punk elements in it and it's a dystopia so please read it. Enjoy the show guys and read that story!

* * *

Watchtower

Same day

Captain Marvel entered the base after waking up. He was still a bit groggy from the battle and the head smack Dante delivered to him. He made his way through the satellite base and found Batman and Green Arrow in a corner discussing some kind of serious topic because of the way Batman was talking. Green Arrow eyes widened as he saw Captain Marvel approaching them. Green Arrow ran up to him and slinged one of his arms over his shoulder and helped Marvel towards Batman.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he saw Arrow sit Marvel down.

Marvel took in a deep breath and exhaled. He then looked up at Batman, "I went to talk to Dante. He was friendly but then Black Adam appeared and we fought."

"Are you ok?" Arrow asked as he inspected the young man child.

Marvel nodded, "Just some bumps and bruises but I feel like throwing up."

"What happened during the battle?" Batman asked.

Marvel looked up as he remembered what happened, "Black Adam then threatened Dante so Dante joined in. The two of us worked together."

Arrow smiled at the news, "That's good."

"Then, we defeated Black Adam but I was powerless. So I asked Dante if he was going to be a hero again and he said yes."

"Great." Arrow said enthusiastically.

Batman looked at Arrow, "He isn't done."

Arrow nodded and looked at Marvel, "Carry on."

"I pulled out my cell phone to call you guys to pick up Black Adam and then…" Marvel started frowning.

"What happened?" Arrow asked Marvel.

Marvel sighed, "He knocked me out and then a half hour later I woke up to see him and Black Adam's body gone. He took Black Adam with him, wherever he went."

Arrow frowned and looked away, "Damn." He said under his breath.

"Thank you Captain Marvel. Now go home and get some rest." Batman said as he placed a shoulder on Marvel.

Marvel nodded and stood up. He then looked at Arrow and frowned, "Sorry." Marvel then walked away.

Arrow looked out the window and into space as his hand stroked his blonde goatee.

Batman walked towards him and stood beside him, "Now what?"

"I have to talk to him Bruce." Arrow said as he continued to stare out the window.

"I agree." Batman replied.

Arrow raised a eyebrow and looked at Batman, "You do? Why?"

"Dante is more valuable to us as a hero then a villain. His powers are too dangerous to be left unchecked." Batman stated as he looked back at Arrow.

"What do you suggest?" Arrow asked as he looked at Batman more curiously.

"Bring a team with you." Batman turned around to walk away, "I'm sure you have the right people in mind." He then walked away leaving Arrow to stare back out at space.

Mount Justice

December 31st, 2012 10:00 pm est

"Hopefully we can celebrate New Years properly." Alex said as he helped the others with New Years decorations.

Wally started zooming around near the zeta tube area where the giant computer with the big screen was. They decided they were going to celebrate New Years at the base and watch the screen for the countdown. While zooming, Wally put up some decorations and then he zoomed back to Alex.

"I wasn't even awake for Christmas." He looked away, "Damn Amazo."

"Let's just be glad he's gone forever." Nightwing pointed out as he held the ladder Alex was on.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked while putting up a banner.

"Batman told me they defeated Amazo the same day we defeated the Big Three." Nightwing said as he looked up at Alex.

"Big Three? Is that what we're naming them now?" Wally asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"The Big Three of Beta. I guess that sounds cool." Alex pointed out. He then finished putting up the decoration and he clapped his hands, "Finished."

"Where's Artemis?" Zatanna asked as she was decorating a nearby table with food on top of it.

"Still recovering from the fight." Wally pointed out as he turned his attention to Zatanna, "It takes her a while to heal. You know, because she's normal."

"We're normal." Alex pointed out referring to himself and Nightwing as he climbed down the ladder.

"Yeah but," He gestured to Nightwing, "He's used to it with all of his years with Batman and," He gestured at Alex now, "I don't know what's up with you."

"I guess I didn't take that much damage." Alex replied.

"She also fought Omega so you know that's going to hurt." Nightwing added.

"How are the twins?" Zatanna asked both Alex and Wally.

Alex and Wally looked at each other and then Wally cleared his throat and said, "They're alright. They decided to spend New Years with their mom."

"You've been spending time with them?" Tyreese asked from behind Wally which surprised him.

Wally turned around and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, someone has too."

"They're a bit annoying." Tyreese pointed out.

"But they're good kids deep down." Zatanna added.

Wally raised a eyebrow, "You still mad about their first day? Dude, you need to let go."

Tyreese walked away with decorations in his hand mumbling something they couldn't understand.

"Anybody seen Madison?" Zatanna asked.

"Why do you care? Aren't you still upset?" Alex asked.

Zatanna shook her head, "No. I'm over that. Dante seems to forgive her." She then placed a finger on her chin, "Speaking of Dante, any of you heard from him? He said as he was going to call me but he hasn't since he left the team."

Alex looked at Nightwing and then at Zatanna, "I haven't heard from him."

"Me either." Artemis said as she held her ribs and walked towards the group.

Wally turned around and walked towards her. He tried helping her but she shoved him away, "You shouldn't be out of bed. They said you should rest."

"Resting is boring." Artemis retorted and then looked at Zatanna, "What do you think happened to him?"

Zatanna shrugged and then looked at Nightwing, "Do you know?"

"Why would I know?" Nightwing asked as he pointed at himself.

"You know everything dude." Alex pointed out, "Especially if it has to do with the League."

Nightwing looked at Alex, "Not helping."

"So you do know something." Zatanna said as she dropped her materials and walked towards him.

"I really shouldn't tell you."

"But you're going to anyways." Artemis said as she walked towards him as well.

"Dude, just tell them. You don't want to get these two mad." Wally advised.

"What do you know?" Artemis asked.

"I-" Nightwing was interrupted.

"Still bullying I see." Arrow said from where the zeta tubes were, "You really need to ease up on people Artemis."

Artemis turned to look at Arrow, "How did you get in here? Batman said those tubes don't work anymore."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, we actually have to walk to Happy Harbor to take a zeta tube home."

"Those walks are long." Zatanna pointed out.

"I have my ways." Arrow said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Can't drop by to say hello to my favorite team?"

"Which one?" Alex asked, "Alpha or Beta."

"Uh…" Arrow said as he noticed he trapped himself.

"Tell us." They all said in unison which was a bit creepy.

"Stop!" Arrow shouted which made the others chuckle.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Artemis asked.

"Where is everyone?" Arrow asked as he looked around only to see Wally, Alex, Nightwing, Zatanna, Artemis and Tyreese who was all the way at the end of the room muttering things about the twins.

"Madison is in her room doing something." Alex answered.

"Singing." Artemis replied.

"Singing?" Alex asked.

"She does that."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard her at times."

"Me too." Zatanna replied.

"I think-" Wally was interrupted.

"Can we get back on point here guys?" Arrow said with a small smile.

"Right." Alex said as he got back to business, "The twins are with their mother, Superboy is with MM."

"MM?" Arrow asked.

"Miss Martian." Nightwing answered.

Arrow nodded, "Right, go on."

"Aqualad is with Aquaman." Alex said.

"Like always." Wally pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"He can't be with his mentor?" Nightwing asked Wally.

"Yeah he could but we hardly see him."

"As long as he shows up for missions. It's ok with me."

"Guys!" Arrow said as he was a bit irritated, "Can we get back on topic."

"Relax." Wally said as he stepped back from Arrow.

"It's just us." Alex finally finished, "Why? What's up?"

Arrow sighed and then frowned as he looked at each of them, "We have a problem with Dante."

"What kind of problem?" Alex asked.

"He might be a villain now."

"Might be?"

"Villain?" Artemis asked as her eyes widened.

"You're lying right?" Zatanna asked, "He wouldn't be a villain."

"He is." Nightwing stated as he stepped away from Artemis.

"And you've known this for how long?!" Artemis shouted at Nightwing.

"Sorry, Batman told me to keep it a secret."

"What is up with that guy and his secrets." Wally stated as he folded his arms.

"Guys, don't attack Nightwing." Arrow said as he moved forward and tried defusing the situation.

"Why are you here?" Zatanna asked.

"To bring some of you guys with me to talk to him."

"Only talk?" Alex asked skeptically.

"We might have to rough him around." Arrow pointed out with a frown.

"Are you serious?" Zatanna asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm in." Artemis stated.

"What? You can't." Wally said.

"I said," She looked at Wally, "I'm in."

"Why? You can't in your condition." Wally pointed out by pointing at her bruised rib.

"I have to agree with Wally." Nightwing added.

Artemis glared at Nightwing, "I don't care what you think at the moment." She then looked at Wally, "I have to do this. Someone has to smack him around and bring him back to his old self."

"Are we really going to do this?" Zatanna asked them.

"I'm in too." Alex said as he stepped forward, "He's my best friend and I have to bring him back to us."

"Wally and I will watch over the base." Nightwing added.

"We will?" Wally asked as he frowned at Nightwing, "Someone needs to watch over Artemis."

"I will." Zatanna said with a frown. "I'll watch over her and hopefully we will bring Dante back."

"So," Arrow said, "Alex, Artemis and Zatanna. You guys coming?"

"Yep." They said in unison.

Arrow nodded and moved towards the zeta tubes, "Let's go then."

Star City

7:30 pm pst

"Seriously," Alex said as they stepped out of a new zeta tube assess way. In another alleyway. "How do you get that thing working?"

"I have my ways." Arrow said as he winked at Alex.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Quit complaining." Artemis spoke up, "We have a mission to do."

"Alright," Alex said with a pout, "Geeze."

"Where is he?" Zatanna asked Arrow.

"Somewhere in this city." Arrow replied.

"That's very specific." Artemis retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Geeze," Arrow said as he looked at Artemis, "What is with you today?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes on Arrow, "I'm injured and my whole body hurts. Also, Dante is running around acting like a villain. Not really a moment to crack jokes."

"There is always time to crack jokes." Arrow replied and then started walking out of the alleyway.

"And I thought my relationship with Batman was bad." Alex whispered to Zatanna as they walked behind Arrow and Artemis. The comment made Zatanna chuckle softly not wanting to alarm Artemis.

Arrow started walking towards Dante's neighborhood, "He should be here." Arrow said pointing at Dante's house.

"He's home? How do you know?" Zatanna asked.

"Because this is where Captain Marvel found him."

"Captain who?" Alex asked not familiar with the name.

While Zatanna explained who Captain Marvel was to Alex. Artemis looked at Arrow, "You sent Billy after him?"

Arrow nodded as they got closer to Dante's house, "Yeah. Batman -with a bit of convincing- decided to bring Dante back into the team. Billy found him here and then they were attacked by Black Adam."

"Black Who?" Alex asked once again after Zatanna finished explaining. Zatanna sighed and explained who Black Adam was.

"Then what?" Artemis asked.

Arrow pointed at the destruction the three caused during their fight, "You can clearly see what happened."

Artemis's eyes widened at the broken down buildings, shattered windows and craters on the floor. "How are they going to fix that?"

"We'll help." Arrow said referring to the League.

"What happened after the fight?" Artemis asked.

"Billy and Dante defeated Black Adam and then as Billy was calling us…" Arrow looked down and frowned.

"What?" Artemis asked as she was a bit worried about what was going to come next.

"He knocked out Billy and took Black Adam's body with him." Arrow explained.

"Why would he do that?" Artemis asked as they were now in front of Dante's house.

Arrow walked up the stairs, "That's what I intend on finding out." Arrow knocked on the door and said it was him with some friends but no one answered.

"Maybe he's not here." Alex said as Arrow continued to knock on the door.

"I agree with Alex." Artemis said, "Maybe he's somewhere else."

Arrow looked at Zatanna, "Can you find him?"

"It'll take me a while to set up the spell." Zatanna replied.

"What spell?" Alex asked.

"A spell that lets her find anyone she wants in the world." Artemis replied.

"Really?" Alex looked at Zatanna, "That's cool."

"Thanks." Zatanna replied, "Now be quiet." She then started chanting the spell while the group got comfy on the stoop they stood on.

After a few seconds, Zatanna finished the spell and the looked at the three with a smile, "He's close by."

"How close?" Arrow asked.

"A couple of blocks away." Zatanna replied and started leading the group.

"Remind me to never run away from home… Or the base." Alex whispered to Artemis as they followed Zatanna.

"I like what you've done with the place." Dante said to Seth's mom.

"Thanks, though Seth did all of the work." She replied as she rolled her wheelchair towards the TV and turned it off.

"With his powers?" Dante asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to hold him back. As long as he doesn't get carried away with it, I'm fine with it."

"That's good." Dante then looked around, "How has he been doing? Power wise."

"He's been in control." She replied as she too looked around for Seth, "Thanks to you, he can control his powers a bit better."

"I didn't do anything." Dante pointed out.

"But you made him happy. Even with everything that's been going on." She replied.

"What's been going on?" Dante asked.

"We've been struggling with paying the rent. They might kick us out anytime soon. He would go ballistic if he knew that."

Dante frowned, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, "No, you've done enough for him. Just keep visiting him and keep him happy."

Dante nodded and smiled which he hasn't done in a long time, "I will."

"Dante!" Seth shouted as he ran down the stairs. He ran towards Dante and started jumping up and down, "Can we go flying today? Oh! I have to show you this thing I know how to do now. It's so cool! Are we going to go?!"

"Calm down Seth." His mom told him.

Seth turned to his mother and pouted, "But mom!"

"Relax little dude. We're leaving right now." Dante said as he stood up and looked down at the boy.

"Be careful out there." His mother said as she adjusted his coat.

"Mom! Not in front of Dante!" He said as he blushed slightly due to embarrassment.

"Oh hush," She said with a smile, she then turned him around and patted his back, "Go on."

"Yes!" Seth said as he ran towards Dante and the two left the house.

"So what do you want to do first little man?" Dante asked as the two started walking away from the house.

"We should fly!" Seth said as he started jumping with joy.

"We can save that for later."

"But Dante!"

"That's not going to work with me."

"Aww man…" Seth said as he looked down with a frown.

"Don't be such a baby."

Seth looked up at Dante and glared at him, "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Dante said as he played along with him.

"No I'm-" Seth was interrupted by…

"Dante!" Zatanna shouted as the group ran with her and approached Dante.

"Damn." Dante muttered under his breath as he looked at the four of them.

Seth tugged on Dante's arm, "Who are they?"

"… Friends." Dante replied as he looked down at Seth, "Seth, I need you to hide for me."

"Why?"

"Because things might get out of control." Dante turned Seth around and patted his back, "Go!" Dante watched as Seth ran away and hid behind a trashcan.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked the four.

"To get you back." Arrow said as he approached Dante, "We want you back on the team."

"I can't go. I quit being a hero."

"So I heard," Arrow stated, "I also heard you knocked out Captain Marvel." Arrow frowned, "Why?"

"Why not?" Dante asked as he narrowed his eyes on Arrow, "Leave me alone Arrow."

"What's wrong with you?" Artemis asked in anger, "The league is offering you a chance to come back to the team. Why won't you take it?"

"Because I don't want to be in the team anymore."

"Why not?" Alex asked, "We need you back. I need you back. I can't lead this team."

"If you keep thinking like that," Dante said as he turned his gaze on Alex, "Then you never will."

Zatanna cautiously approached Dante and grabbed his hand, "Come back to me." She said looking into his eyes, "I need you back in my life."

Dante looked into her beautiful eyes and then looked away, "I can't." He stepped away from her and looked at all of them, "I'm not going back to the team or being a hero. So please, leave me alone."

"So what's this about you acting like a villain then?" Artemis asked, "You fear becoming one, yet you are one now."

"It's a long story." Dante replied as he looked down.

"We have time." Arrow said as he placed a hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante thought about telling them but if they tried helping him then Ra's would find out and hurt his father. He couldn't let that happen.

Dante shrugged the hand off his shoulder and looked at Arrow, "Leave me alone!"

"Dante, we're just trying to help." Arrow said with a frown.

"You can't help! Now leave!"

"Or else what?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward and pulled out her bow.

"Don't tempt me Artemis!" Dante said as he glared at her.

"I've been waiting to give you this beating. If you won't listen to us then I'll have to beat the sense into you." Artemis said as she cocked back a bow.

"I'd like to see you try." Dante said as Zatanna and Arrow felt as if they were getting heavier around him. They back away and felt better. Arrow looked at Dante and wondered what kind of power he was using right now.

Artemis shot her explosive arrow towards Dante and Dante stopped it in mid air thanks to Seth's telekinetic powers. He then shot the arrow back at the group and it exploded in front of them.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dante said as he saw the group slowly stand up.

"Dante stop!" Zatanna shouted as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Then leave." Dante replied as he looked at her.

"I'm not leaving." Artemis said as she cocked back another arrow.

"As stubborn as always." Dante replied and then gestured for her to bring it on, "Come on."

Artemis shot two arrows at Dante, one behind another. Dante stopped the first one and when he dropped it to the ground, the other one exploded in front of him. Dante was sent flying a few feet away. He quickly got up and lifted Artemis into the air. Artemis was a bit shocked at first but she cocked back another arrow with a boxing glove on it and shot it at Dante. The boxing glove arrow hit Dante in the face and he lost his focus on her which dropped her to the ground softly. Dante extended his hand and then a telekinetic blast hit Artemis in the chest and sent her flying several feet away.

"Dante! Stop this!" Arrow warned as he too cocked back a arrow.

"You too?!" Dante shouted as he looked at Arrow now, "I told you to leave."

"We can't!" Arrow shouted.

Alex took out a crow-a-rang, "Not without you."

Dante looked at the two and then at Artemis as she stood up and cocked a arrow back. Dante remembered what Ra's said about breaking ties with those close to him so he wouldn't feel bad when he faced them next time. Dante frowned knowing this was his chance to end friendships and in Zatanna's case, relationships. It had to be done if he didn't want to disobey Ra's and get his father hurt.

Dante looked at Zatanna, "What about you? You going to attack me too?"

Zatanna bit her lower lip and looked at him, "I can't let you hurt my friends."

Dante looked down and frowned, "So be it."

He had a telekinetic blast hit all of them and they all fell to the ground. Arrow sat up and shot a arrow at Dante but Dante deflected it. The arrow was a heat signature one so as it was deflected, it came right back towards him and blew up on his side. Dante fell to the ground an lifted Arrows bow. He then had the bow attack Arrow and then he swung it like a baseball bat and it hit Arrow on his head which made him fall. Crow threw his weapon at Dante and it exploded at his side. Crow then took out his staff and ran towards Dante. Dante moved a car out of it's parking spot and had it hit Crow hard enough to make him fall but not kill him. Dante then heard Zatanna chanting a spell, before he knew it, a blast of water hit his chest. As he sat up slowly, he saw Artemis cock back a arrow. He saw the arrow head towards him and then he shifted the arrows direction. The electrical arrow headed towards Zatanna and landed at her feet. It then let out a electrical current that started electrocuting her.

"Had enough?" Dante asked the group, "You forced me to do this. Leave now or I will kill you."

"You saying that is exactly why we can't leave." Artemis said as she helped up Zatanna and Crow.

Dante sighed, "Fools."

Dante made three clones of himself thanks to Madison's powers. Dante and his clones lined up against Arrow and his team of Dante's close ones. The original Dante ran towards Artemis and the clones went after the others.

"You was never better then me!" Dante said out of anger towards Artemis's stubbornness.

"Prove it!" Artemis said as she got ready to fight.

Dante roared as he reached her, he threw a few punches but Artemis countered with hitting him with her bow. Dante stumbled back but had a telekinetic blast hit her once again. She fell a few feet away and Dante ran towards her. He sat on her stomach and started punching her. She evaded most of them but a couple caught her. She grabbed her bow as if it was a baseball bat and she swung at Dante's head. Dante fell off her and now she was on top of him with a arrow cocked back.

"Stop this or I'll shoot." Artemis said as she pointed the arrow at his head.

"I should be saying that to you." Dante said and then placed a hand on her chest and blasted her once again except this time she landed on top of a car.

Dante telekinetically pushed her off the car and she held her ribs. Dante then levitated her in the sky and slammed her to the ground. He continued to do it until a arrow whistled past him and exploded near him. He lost focus quickly and let go of Artemis. The arrow started beeping and then it let out a gas. Dante started coughing and knew it had to be a sleeping gas or something that Arrow shot at him. He clapped his hands and with telekinetic force, the smoke went away. He then looked at a unconscious Artemis and he decided to leave her alone. He wasn't going to kill her but he sure felt like doing it. That was one thing Dante would refuse to do. He wouldn't kill his friends. When the time comes for Ra's to give him a order to kill his friends, Dante doesn't know what he will do. For now, it wasn't his order so he left her there.

Arrow thought he was skilled enough to take on Dante and his clone. He continued his arrow assault on the two as they tried approaching him. Arrow while Dante was distracted shot a arrow at his clone. The arrow spun around the clone and it tied him up. Before the clone fell to the ground however, it let out a powerful telekinetic blast that sent Arrow towards a nearby wall. He slid off the wall and knelt down. He started panting as he saw Dante approach him. Arrow stood up and shot a arrow at Dante's face. Dante moved his head to the right to avoid it and then he grabbed Arrow by his throat.

"You lied to me! You have so many secrets that you kept hidden from me. Why?!" Dante asked as he squeezed tighter.

"Dante… Please," Arrow could barely talk but all he could say was, "Stop."

"Why didn't you listen?!" Dante said with a frown as he looked at Arrow's eyes, "I told you to leave." He looked down, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then… Stop." Arrow said in between gasping for air.

Dante shook his head and squeezed tighter, "No, he's watching."

Zatanna said something backwards and then a huge fire blast made the Dante clone disappear and most of the blast hit the original on his back. Dante screamed out in pain as he let go of Arrow. He then turned his attention to Zatanna as his shirt was burning and his skin felt like it was on fire. He ripped off his now torn shirt and he walked towards her.

"Why are you doing this? We're your friends!" Zatanna said as she prepared herself for one of his attacks.

"I told you to leave me alone." Dante said as he continued to approach her.

"We can't! We care about you!" She replied.

"Then stop caring about me. You can't help me so just leave." Dante said as he now stood in front of her.

Zatanna stroked his cheek and moved her head closer until their foreheads were touching, "Dante, I l-"

Dante moved his head away and grabbed her hand, "Don't even say it."

"But I-"

"Don't! Just forget about me."

"I can't!"

"Then I'll make you!" Dante placed a hand on her chest and telekinetically blasted her away from him.

Her back hit someone's stoop and she cried out in pain. She slowly stood up and decided to give Dante some of his own medicine. She started saying something backwards and then a telekinetic blast headed towards Dante. Dante extended his hand and his own telekinetic blast clashed with hers. Since he only had what little powers Seth had and Zatanna was a skilled magic user. She won the battle and the blast hit him and sent him flying to the side of a parked car. Dante knelt down and started panting from using too much of his powers. He stood up slowly and heard Zatanna chanting something. He lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground knowing she had to focus to do a spell. While lifting her up again, she continued her chant and Dante slammed her once again. The slam caused a small crater on the ground and he lifted her up again. This time however, she finished her spell and chains started wrapping Dante up. Dante tried freeing himself but knew only Omega's powers can break him out of this. The thing was, Dante had to wait to use a different power. Sure, he can use two powers at a time but at the moment he had Seth's and Madison's, it would take his body a while to bring out Omega's powers and now wasn't the time. Dante knew someone could help him so he looked at Seth who was watching everything from behind the trashcan.

"Help me!" Dante shouted.

Seth nodded and stood away from the trash can, "Leave Dante alone!" He shouted and a powerful blast hit Zatanna by surprise which sent her flying into someone's basement.

Thanks to Seth, Dante was now released from the spell Zatanna placed on him. Dante gave Seth a quick thumbs up and then he told him to hide once again. Last but not least, Crow was the only one still up from Arrow's Dante retrieval squad. Dante approached Crow as soon as Crow defeated his clone in close combat.

"Dante, you have to stop this. You're hurting all of us." Crow said as he watched Dante approach him.

"Sorry Alex, but I gotta break all ties to you."

"Why? Dante, if you just talk to us, we can help you."

"You can't help me."

"So you really are a villain now?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It would be best if you stood out of my way from now on."

Alex sighed and shook his head as he got into a fighting stance, "You know I can't do that."

"Then try stopping me." Dante said as he extended his hand to blast him but Seth got in the way.

"Dante stop. We need to go now."

"What? Why?" Dante asked with his hand still up but now looking at the boy.

"It's about to be New Years. My mom wants me home." Seth said.

Dante looked at Crow, "Maybe next time."

Dante walked away from Alex with Seth by his side and he walked him home. Alex decided to let Dante go because he knew he couldn't stop him alone. Instead, Alex went to check up on everyone. While walking the streets with Dante, Seth started walking backwards in front of Dante and he looked up at him curiously.

"So are you a bad guy? I heard them call you a villain a whole bunch of times."

Dante looked down at the boy and frowned not wanting to destroy his image as a hero but after what he had just done in front of the boy. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to him.

"It's complicated." Dante replied as he looked up at the sky and frowned some more.

Mount Justice

New Years

"Happy New Years!" Wally shouted as he and Nightwing blew those annoying party whistles and spun that thing that makes noise when you spin them.

"Not now Wally." Alex said as he helped Artemis in and Arrow helped Zatanna in.

Wally went over to help Alex with Artemis, "What happened?"

"Another holiday ruined by the Light." Alex replied with a frown.

Infinity Island

Dante was in Ra's room who was reading a book by the fireplace in his room.

"How did it go?" Ra's asked.

"I did what you said."

"And that was?"

"Breaking ties with them."

"You sure you did that?"

"Yes, I nearly killed two of them."

"Good." Ra's said and then stood up. He walked towards Dante and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Next time you will kill them. Understand?"

Dante looked down and frowned. He didn't know what to say or what to do. For now, all he could do was play along.

Dante nodded, "I understand."

"Good boy." Ra's said as he let go of Dante's shoulder, "For that, I'll allow you to see your father."

Dante's eyes widened, "When?"

"Be patient my boy. You'll be reunited soon." Ra's said with a smirk.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Dante finally gets to see his father and gets some info he didn't see coming and Zatanna comes up with a plan to get Dante back.


	18. Episode 18: Revelation

Author's note: Hello folks, you're probably asking what is this fool doing? Today is Thursday. Well, this fool is busy tomorrow and he decided to make the chapter today instead of Saturday. For his fans of course. Alright, it's about time I stop referring my self in a third person view lol. I finally did it! I said I was going to do it and I finally did. 10,000 word episode! Woo! In this episode, named Revelations, Dante learns somethings about his daddy. Somethings he obviously wishes he never did. Also, Alex meets his love interest who is Lia's character from the contest. Lia, hopefully I did your character justice. And, Madison finally has a convo with someone who isn't in the team. Their new friendship seems to be going good. Strike OOO, that would be your character lol. Hopfully, I did her justice as well. Alrighty then, yes, today is thursday so I thought... "Thursday or Saturday?" Turns out I'm busy that day too so thursday it is! You guys should be clapping now... No? Screw you guys! I'm rich! Sorry, another reference to Yugioh Abridged. Seriously, if you ever loved that show you have to watch it. Anyways, time to talk to you guys. Monday is four days from now, can you guys wait? Mwhahahahaha! I love torturing you all!... Strike OOO, You have faith in me and think I'm a great writer? Aww! That's sweet of you. So If I was to write a zombie story or a original superhero story on FictionPress (Because both are on my mind) Then would you read and review that too? or only this because you love Young Justice? See how I just tested your loyalty to me? lol. Tyreese can hold a grudge because they left a bad first impression on the big fella lol it happens sometimes. No I don't have a one true pair thing, I just put together whoever comes to my head lol. Like, at first I wanted Dante and Zatanna all the way but now after some thinking and that dream Dante had. I want him to mess with a whole bunch of girls. Mainly, the three the voice said during the dream. As for Alex, I didn't have one until Lia submitted her OC sheet. I wanted him to have a girlfriend in season 3 but didn't know who. Well, now we know lol. Tyreese is about to get a GF soon. Though they won't be going out until season 3 and Madison will have a boyfriend in season 3 as well. Will it be Dante or some other dude? It's for me to know and for ya to find out. I don't have one for the twins but I'll think of something. I mean, they are 13 so I have alot of time lol. Well, in that same episode, Dante fought and Seth helped so... Yeah, that already happened. Unless you mean a fight between Dante and Seth... I like how you have this love-hate relationship with Dante. It means I'm doing good with my writing :)

Lia, Maybe he'll kill his friends and maybe he won't. Time will tell if Dante is going to turn to the darkside Mwhahahahahaha! Ok, I seriously have a question, how did someone come up with the Spitfire name for Wally and Artemis. I don't understand the logic behind that. What kind of a name is that? I mean I know it has something to do with their personalities but... Oh god, I quit lol. ShadowMagician all day! ;p Ultra, You never know what someone would do for family. Dante has to do this for his pops so he might or might not kill his friends. Seth is not joining the team anytime soon. I don't even know wen to throw him in there. How would he be a weakness? I don't think he would join the team after them attacking Dante in the last episode. He'd follow Dante anywhere. Yes, I watch Arrow, great show by the way. It's just that I get lazy writing Green Arrow every sentence so I just put Arrow to shorten it. We all know he's green lol. Alright guys, tell me what you think and all that other jazz. Enjoy the show and I'll see you monday!

Quick note: Girls (Lia and Strike) I want ya to start thinking of characters for the next season I think I'll hold the contest a little early this season so it gives me time to put them in the next season. I have the overall story planned but I haven't written what's going to happen in each chapter so maybe in the next chapter I'll hold a contest. See I already had this season planned so when I held the contest I didn't know where to put your characters in. Like for this episode, I had to squeeze them in. I don't want to do that so start thinking of characters and I'll tell ya when the contest begins (most likely next week) Ya can make a boy or girl and the only available people are Aiden and Omega. So ya can make characters for them. You can also add in the relationship part of the sheet who you want them to be friends with. Hero or villain. Like how Tess and Ella are both villains but are friends with heroes. Villains friend with villains, etc. So make some villains guys. You know what, I trust you two so ya can make heroes as well. I just got a idea, what if you two send in two character sheets. One can be a hero and the other is a villain. Then, I can choose which one of your heroes win and which one of your villains win. Both of you will lose and win and we can all be happy. What do you think? Or should I just hurt your feelings and ya make one character sheet. And who ever wins is happy and the other loses and becomes sad lol I like the hero and Villain idea so let me know.

Shout outs: I know this is unnessary but I'm close to 11,000 words so I'm just going to type somethings lol. Shout out to Lia and Strike OOO my favorite loyal fans. If it wasn't for ya I wouldn't continue this story. You guys are the reason why this story is still going. Shout out to Ultra for reviewing my story, thank you brother. Shout out to BlackxRose who is a dear friend and keeps reviewing my story. Thank ya kindly. And shout outs to the other people who read this story. I'm glad you guys like it and I'll keep writing as long as I hear what you people think about my story. Even if it sucks lol jk. Now! You may enjoy the show.

* * *

Unknown Location

January 5th, 2013 5:00 pm

Dante was in the backseat of a van with his eyes blindfolded and wearing the collar they use on villain in Belle Reve. Sitting next to him was Nightmare who was tasked with taking Dante to his father and making sure he doesn't try anything stupid. Dante took a helicopter and then this van to get to the location where his father was being kept. Of course they couldn't let Dante see where he was or else he would come back to the location and free his father from his prison. Ra's had to play it smart if he wanted to keep his most important asset. As the driver pulled up to a location, Nightmare had let Dante out of the car. Dante noticed it was unusually hot for the winter time. The hot air, the heat that hit him as soon as he stepped out of the car. They had to be in the desert somewhere in the world. It would be impossible to find his father since there is so many deserts in the world. Plus, deserts are rather big and knowing Ra's, he would keep the facility holding his father hidden.

Nightmare placed his hand on Dante's back to move him up and to guide him through the facility. As they entered the base, Dante noticed they had the air conditioning on. The fact that they continued to blindfold him meant it must be a base with top secret material the Light would use. Nightmare continued to guide Dante and Dante heard Nightmare speak a language he didn't know. Dante guessed it must have been Arabic so that cut down his search for his father for somewhere in the middle east of Africa. Wonderful, Dante thought as Nightmare stopped him. Nightmare then punched some buttons near Dante that was a code lock to open the door. Dante heard a beep sound and then the door opened. Nightmare guided Dante into the room and the door slammed behind them. Dante heard his father talking to someone in the distance. He then heard the other person's voice and he smiled when he realized it was Beth's voice. So they snatched his father and his nurse. At least someone was taking care of his father in the inside that wasn't one of Ra's men.

Nightmare took off the blindfold and turned Dante around so he can look at him. "Take as long as you want. Let me know when you're done and we'll return."

Dante nodded and turned around. He walked towards where his father was, it was a bridge to his father's room and they kept him in a isolated room where the walls were nothing but windows. As if they were observing him for something. Dante reached his father's door and knocked on it. Beth turned around to see Dante and she smiled widely.

She walked towards the door and opened it once someone on the outside did something to make it unlock.

Beth hugged Dante which caught him by surprise, "Dante, we were worried about you."

"You mean, you was worried about him. I knew my boy was ok." Bass said as he turned around on his wheelchair and looked at Dante with a gentle smile.

"How did you know?" Dante asked as soon as Beth released her grip on him.

"I'll tell you soon." Bass said in a serious tone, he then looked at Beth, "Can you leave us alone?"

Beth raised a eyebrow, "Where am I going to go? We live in the same room."

Dante looked out the room to Nightmare who was standing at the far end of the bridge to Bass's room watching. Nightmare walked towards the room and opened the door.

"Come with me." Nightmare said as he grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to go with you. You people are evil." Beth said as she tried getting out of Nightmare's clutches but was not able to.

"He won't hurt you." Bass said as he looked at the two. He then looked at Nightmare, "Right boy?"

Nightmare paused and stared blankly at Bass. Nightmare then nodded, "I won't hurt her."

"Good." Bass said with a smile.

Dante watched as Nightmare took Beth away and then he turned towards his father, "You can't trust him dad. He has done some bad things to people."

Bass rolled his wheelchair towards a table and he started drinking some coffee. Once he was done he looked at Dante, "Don't worry. He won't touch her." Bass then gestured for Dante to join him.

Dante walked towards the table his father was near and he pulled out a chair to sit on. Dante sat across his father and he smiled, "How have they been treating you?"

"They have been treating me good." He looked up at the camera on the top corner of his room, "Ra's Al Ghul is a good host."

Dante leaned back on his chair and looked at his father with a confused look, "You know who he is?"

"I know everything Dante."

"How?"

Bass frowned and looked down at the coffee mug in front of him. He gripped the cup tightly as he stared at the coffee inside of it, "I've been meaning to tell you this since you first became a hero but…"

"But what?" Dante asked as he leaned in and was ready to hear his father out.

Bass turned his gaze to Dante and he frowned more deeply, "You inherited your powers from me. Your powers aren't a freak accident that just came to you. You got them from me."

Dante was a bit speechless, "But…. How?"

Bass looked at Dante, "Do you really need me to explain how babies are made? I'm sure you know about it with that girl your with." He then smiled, "Zatanna was it? She's a keeper."

Dante ignored his father's attempt of humor and he looked at him more seriously, "How did you get your powers?"

"The same way any meta get their powers. Sometimes by a freak accident or you're just born with it. In our case, we were born with it."

"Did mom know?" Dante asked his father as he frowned thinking about his mom.

Bass nodded slowly, "She did. And she loved both of us no matter what."

"When did you get your powers? Did grandpa have it?" Dante asked referring to his now dead grandfather.

"I got my powers the same time you did. Around my mid teens. As for your grandfather," He frowned as he remembered what happened to him, "No… He didn't have it."

"What are you hiding from me?" Dante asked as he observed his father closely.

"I should probably tell you and that's probably what he wants." Bass said, he then looked at the camera again, "You're a bastard Ra's."

"Tell me what? And how in the hell do you know Ra's Al Ghul?"

"I know Ra's because we were friends at a time."

"How can you be friends with a man like that?"

Bass paused and looked down in shame. Not wanting to maintain eye contact with his son. "I used to be a villain."

Dante's eyes widened and he leaned away from his father, "You… What?"

Bass nodded as if he was disappointed, "You heard me." He then looked at Dante, "I never wanted that for you but…. I've seen what you're becoming." He pointed at the camera, "For him." Bass slammed a fist on the table and started coughing, "Don't become me." He said in between coughs.

Dante frowned and looked down. His father was a villain, Dante is slowly turning into a villain. This is the cycle the voice in his dreams was talking about. Dante's eyes widened once again as he thought about what his father just said. His father didn't want him to become him. He wants to break the cycle just like the voice said.

Dante looked up and looked at his father seriously, "You're the voice in my dreams. But how?"

Bass looked at Dante, "One of the many powers I had taken during my days."

"How many powers do you have?" Dante asked.

"Many. More then you can ever think of."

"So that's why…" It all started coming to Dante, "That's why you're sick. You took to many powers."

"And now I'm suffering the consequences." Bass said and then coughed up some blood. He looked at the napkin with blood on it, "I just wish I would have taken the power to heal from someone. Unfortunately, there wasn't many metas back then. So my own power was my downfall."

"A healer?"

Bass nodded, "If you absorb that power, it would help slow down the process that happened to me."

"Slow it down? Wouldn't it make it never exist?"

"Depending on how many powers you have." Bass pointed out, "If you have too many like me then it will only slow it down a little. But for you, you can hold more powers. Just don't surpass a certain amount."

"I don't want to become you. Physically or mentally."

"The mental part is going to happen. As for the physical part, all you have to do is absorb a certain amount of powers and get the power to heal from someone."

"How do I search for someone with a healing power? I don't have the power to sense other metas."

"But I do."

"Of course you do." Dante muttered as he looked down. "Is that why you went mad with power? You wanted all of the powers you can have."

Bass frowned, "I killed many people for their powers Dante. I'm not proud of it now."

"Killed? You could have just touched them."

"My powers evolved over time. It went from touching people to sucking the life out of them."

"Like Parasite."

"He's still around?" Bass asked with a chuckle.

"You know him?" Dante asked as he leaned back once again and couldn't believe this was all real. The father he once knew isn't the man he knows now. This man has so many powers, knows so many people and things. It was scary for Dante. He didn't know how to look at his father the same way anymore.

Bass nodded, "I tried creating a experiment to make others like me. Parasite stumbled into my laboratory and then… Well… You know what happens next."

"So he has our powers too?"

"Sort of. He has my powers from back then. The purple skin is a reaction from the chemicals in my experiment. He has the power to absorb other people powers and suck the life out of them. His powers weren't as powerful as mines so I deemed him a failure. Now that he knows who you are, he will hold a grudge against you. Son of his creator."

"He's mad at me for you turning him into a monster. I would be mad as well." Dante shook his head, "What kind of man was you?"

Bass frowned again, "A very evil man. If you had powers then you would know I would come for you. I wouldn't just absorb their powers. I would want all of their power so I would continue to absorb until they died."

"You stole people's life force?"

"Like I said, my powers evolved. I was never satisfied with taking a little bit of their powers. I wanted all of it. If they died, I didn't care. I'd continue to the next victim." Bass then sighed, "You're fortunate because your meta genes evolved from mine. You can just touch someone and get all of their power. For me, I had to suck it all out of them. You touch people and they feel a jolt, I touch people and they died."

"Will that happen to me?" Dante asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe. I'm not sure because our powers are slightly different. Like, now I can't take the power of a healer. Even that can't save me now."

"What can?"

Bass looked up at the camera, "I'm not sure."

"So you're just going to die? Just give up on life?" Dante asked as he looked at his father.

Bass nodded, "Yes. If I get better then that means I will revert back to my old ways." He frowned, "I don't want you to see me like that."

"You don't have to become your old self. You can become a hero."

Bass chuckled dryly, "I know you know the League knows about me. Especially since I have revealed all of this too you."

Dante nodded because of what Madison had told him months ago and how mostly everyone from Batman to Green Arrow were hiding secrets from him. As if it was going to determine if he was going to betray them or not. Well, they was sort of right. He did turn his back on all heroes but it was for a good reason. For his father who he now knows more of.

"They wouldn't allow me to become a hero. The only reason I'm still here and not in the Phantom Zone is because I'm dying."

"Phantom Zone?"

"The place Superman puts the most dangerous villains in."

"There has to be a way for you to live." Dante started tearing up, "I love you dad. I don't want you to leave me like mom did. I don't want to be alone."

Bass frowned and placed a shoulder on Dante's shoulder, "I will always be with you Dante. You'll never be alone. You'll have your friends."

"What friends?!" Dante shouted as his face turned red and the tears continued to come down, "I'm losing all of them for you. For your safety."

"Dante… It's time to let go."

"Let go of what?!"

"Me."

Dante eyes widened, "I can't do that dad. You're the only family member I have left. I can't leave you to die."

"Dante… if you keep doing what he tells you, you will become me. I'd rather die then see you become me."

"I won't become you! I promise!" Dante said as he looked at him.

"He'll make you become me." Bass said referring to Ra's, "He probably has a big grin on his face right now." Bass said as he looked at the camera that he knew Ra's would be watching at this moment.

Dante started pounding the table lightly, "What do I do?"

"You have to let him kill me and not go after him." Bass said as he coughed some more blood.

"I can't do that. I can't let you die. I'll think of something… I'll think of something dad. For both of us." Dante said as he rubbed the tears off his face and looked at his father once again.

Bass sighed and then chuckled at how stubborn Dante was. Just like his mother, he thought.

"You've inherited my powers and your mother's personality. But those powers will drive you mad. It did that to me around your age when…"

"When what?" Dante asked.

"When I killed your grandfather."

Dante's eyes widened as the news and Bass's history just keeps getting worse. "You… You killed my grandfather? You told me he died of a heart attack when you was my age."

"What do you think caused that heart attack? I was just getting used to my powers when I started craving for more powers. Your father was a respected police officer in Star City. He had to stop his son from committing crimes. At first, he didn't know but he had to solve a murder that I committed. He eventually found out about my powers and…. We had a talk, the power drove me mad because as I got that new power from someone else. I wanted more powers, I wanted to become the most powerful person this world had ever seen. Your father decided he couldn't let a mad man like me live so…. I killed him."

"Just like that? You killed him with no remorse?"

Bass shook his head, "It's like a cannibal who can't get enough human meat."

"That's disgusting."

"What I'm saying is, once you get a whiff of it,"

"You want more of it. It's like a drug." Dante said as he quoted what Parasite had once told him.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Your failed experiment."

"Oh…"

"So you became a villain after that?"

Bass nodded, "I stole some money, made a costume and continued to absorb as many powers as I could. The late version of the Justice Society tried stopping me and the first version of the Justice League tried stopping me. Sometimes it was temporary because I would be out doing it again. I've killed some early league members and I've fought toe to toe with Superman. He put me in the Phantom Zone one time. I became friends with a certain General of the Kryptonian Army. We escaped and then I…"

"What?"

"Then I met your mother."

"What happened?" Dante asked. He was horrified by the stories his father had just told him. Dante guessed he told him this because he wanted Dante to know what his powers can eventually do to him. Make him a mad man who can't get enough power and who would kill for them as well.

Bass smiled, "She changed me. At first, she didn't know about my evil side. We fell in love and had a kid. It was as if, with her, I was calm and the craving went away. I wanted nothing to do with any villainous activity going on in the world. I just wanted to be with her. We got married on a Spring evening. We had you and then everything in life was perfect. Until she found out about my evil side." Bass frowned, "I had gotten into a fight with a group of thugs and I used my powers. At first, she was ok with it because it was to protect you two but then… The cravings came back and she caught me numerous times trying to take other people powers. Then she tried taking you away from me and then…"

"You!" Dante shouted as he stood up and remembered the dream he had. When his father told him in his dream that his mother wasn't killed in a car accident. "You killed her!"

Bass looked up at Dante frowned, "Dante, I"

"You killed my mother!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table and glared at his father.

"Dante, calm down."

"No! You took her from me! I was a little kid and you took my mother from me. Why?!"

"Because I couldn't stop!" Bass said with a frown as tears came down his eyes. "I couldn't stop killing and I couldn't let her leave me. You and her was all I had. I tried telling her I would stop but she didn't believe me." He started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Dante."

Dante shook his head as he looked at his father as if he was disgusted with him. Dante knew he would never have the cravings his father speaks of but other things would make him into the villain he is supposedly destined to be. Dante growled as he turned around and glared up at the camera knowing Ra's was watching. Dante didn't have to hear about his father's past but he knew Ra's had it all set up. He wanted Dante to know for some reason. Maybe to despise his father and finally work for the light. Dante didn't know what to say to his father about everything he just learned. He just couldn't talk to him right now. His mind was in a dark place and he knew if there was one person he really wanted to kill at this moment. And his name was Ra's Al Ghul. Dante knew no one in the League of Shadows can stop him from killing Ra's but he still had his father to worry about. As disgusted as he is with him at this moment, he couldn't turn his back on family. He will find a way to save his father and then… He'll kill Ra's for what he has done.

Dante took in a shaky breath and then he walked away from his father who was calling out his name as he was leaving.

"Damn you Ra's!" Was the last thing Dante heard from his father when Nightmare closed the door to Bass room.

Dante willingly turned around so Nightmare can place the blind fold on him. He couldn't stand being in this place anymore and he knew it would be a while until he visited his father again. In that time, he had to think about things. His father didn't want him to become him so Dante will not. For now, he'll play along with anything Ra's has planned but he will break his father out somehow.

Nightmare started guiding Dante out of the room and then Dante heard Beth's footsteps heading back into Ra's room. Meaning, other worked at this facility they had his father in. Either they are employee's to Ra's or to the Light organization. Nightmare then stopped guiding Dante but Dante noticed they weren't outside yet. He heard Nightmare say something in Arabic.

"That meeting between you and your father left me speechless. So many secrets in so much time. I wonder what's going through your mind at this moment. I also wonder whether you love or hate your father. The killer of thousands and the killer of mothers. How does it feel Dante? To meet the real Sebastian Evans aka the villain formerly known as Bastion."

"Screw you Ra's." Dante said as he gritted his teeth. He would have glared at Ra's but the blindfold prevented it.

Mount Justice

January 6th, 2013 6:00 pm est

Batman entered the base through the newly fixed zeta tubes. He walked over to his computer and he called for all members of Beta to meet him at his usual spot. Once they team got there, Batman approached them. He noticed Alex who had his arms folded. He knew Alex was mad at him for letting Dante go, especially now that he is supposedly a villain. Alex blames Batman which makes their relationship strained for a moment. Batman looked at each of them, the twins seemed to have recovered from the Amazo attack. Madison is unusually quiet for some unknown reason even to Batman. Tyreese seems a bit fine and Alex looks like… Well how anyone would look when they're mad at their parents.

"What's up?" Tyreese finally spoke up from the silence.

"I'm here to let you kids know that you will no longer be going to Star City High."

"What?!" Alex asked, "But we have friends there and stuff."

"I understand but thanks to Aiden infiltrating the team. The Light now knows where you all go to school at. I've also blocked any entrance to this base so the only way in is through the zeta tubes."

"Or if they bring Omega or someone powerful enough to break through the walls."

"Which is why I reinforced the exterior of the base so that not even Superman can get in."

"Like at Belle Reve?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Good thing I finished my football season. This would have sucked." Tyreese said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what schools are we going to?" Victor -Blaze- said as he looked at Batman.

"Each in your own city. Tyreese will be going to a high school in Metropolis, Alex will be going to Gotham Academy and the twins will be going to Central City high."

"What about Madison?" Tyreese asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"She has decided to stay at Star City High." Batman replied.

"Why?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"Cause it's the only school I haven't been kicked out of in Star City."

"You've been kicked out of all of them?" Hector asked as he was amused.

Madison nodded, "Yep."

"Nice!" Victor exclaimed because someone other then he and his brother were troublemakers in the team.

"Is that safe?" Tyreese asked her.

Madison shrugged, "I don't care. I can handle myself."

"You sure? What if Aiden came for you?" Alex asked.

Madison looked at Alex, "I'll be fine."

"I've also changed the locations of the zeta tubes in Star City. So if any of you go over to Star City then you need to know where they are."

"Can't you show us?" Alex asked.

"No." Batman replied.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because I can't."

"Why not?" Alex asked as if he was a little kid going through their why phase.

"Stop it dude." Tyreese told Alex as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see your humor is still intact." Batman said as he walked towards the zeta tubes.

"Sometimes humor is the only way to make things better." Alex said as he glared at Batman while he walked away from them. Alex couldn't believe Batman would kick Dante out of the team and of course when he wants him back, Dante becomes a villain. Alex thought that his idol was a idiot but he would never admit.

As Batman left, the rest of the team scattered but for some reason, Alex stood there trying to remember Dante as a hero and leader of Beta. He couldn't believe he would switch sides so easily. There had to be a reason why his best friend was now a villain and almost killed Artemis and Green Arrow. Alex didn't understand Dante's motives but he wanted to. He needed his friend back because there was no way he can lead a team. He then remembered what Dante said that if he keeps thinking like that then of course he will never be able too. Alex sighed and was about to leave but he saw Zatanna, Dick and Artemis walking towards him. They looked as if they had something to say to him. He hoped it wasn't for the mess he made in the new kitchen they had. He promised he was going to clean that up, as soon as he found evidence that it was the twins who really did it. I mean, who booby traps a blender to explode and make a huge mess everywhere. Only them… And probably Alex in the past. Alex was one year older then the twins and he's a bit more mature then them. Sure, he's not as mature as a typical 14 year old but at least he doesn't pull off juvenile tricks anymore. Ever since Dante left, they went on a prank spree. They must have respected Dante in some way because they didn't prank him except for that one time he was in the infirmary. It's like they don't have respect for Alex or anyone else.

Zatanna and group approached Alex and then Zatanna positioned herself in a way that she can see all three of them.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Dick.

"She said, she had something to talk to us about." Dick replied as he looked at Alex.

"Even me?"

"Even you." Zatanna replied as she now looked at him.

"What's this about?" Artemis asked as she was still recovering but now from the Dante fight.

"I think I have a plan to bring Dante back." Zatanna said confidently.

"How?" Dick asked.

"I used that spell that lets me locate anyone I want. I located Dante."

"Where is he staying? Star City?" Alex asked.

"No… Infinity Island." Zatanna replied.

"Ra's." Dick said.

"Exactly. Ra's must have something Dante wants in order for Dante to join him."

"So Ra's is the reason why Dante is a villain?" Alex asked with a sigh of relief that his friend wasn't entirely evil.

"Most likely." Artemis said as she narrowed her eyes on the floor knowing her sister and father must be up to something. She wanted to sigh in relief like Alex but she knew there was more to it then that.

"What's the plan?" Dick asked Zatanna.

"I go into Infinity Island and get close to Dante again. Try to talk to him and figure out what's going on. Then, I'll see if I can help him."

"How? They know how you look." Alex pointed out.

"I got this." She said and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace, "It's a glamour charm that lets me appear as someone else."

"Where did you get that?" Dick asked.

"It's something my father gave me before he…"

"I understand." Dick said with a frown.

"So how are you going to get in?" Alex asked.

Zatanna looked at Artemis, "I think you can help with that."

Artemis nodded, "I can."

"Can you explain what you're talking about because I don't know what's going on." Alex said as he looked at both of them.

"She wants me to get Cheshire out in the open and then she takes her place in Infinity Island." Artemis replied.

"How is that going to work?" Alex asked.

"We beat up Cheshire, I take up her identity and then I go to Infinity Island." Zatanna replied with a smile.

"You sure that's going to work?"

"It should."

Dick looked at Artemis with a worried expression, "You sure you can take on Cheshire in your current condition?"

"With my help, she should be able too." Zatanna replied.

"Alright, then only the four of us should know that Zatanna is Cheshire." Dick replied.

"Why not tell everyone else?" Alex asked not knowing why there is a need for secrecy.

"It's best that they don't know." Artemis stated.

"It would make the Light believe that she is really Cheshire. If we all go easy on Zatanna while she is acting then they would get suspicious. It's best that only a few of us know about her." Dick explained.

"That would involve you acting and fighting like Cheshire. You sure you can handle that?" Artemis asked Zatanna.

"I'm sure I have a spell for that." Zatanna replied with a smile.

Gotham City

January 7th, 2013 9:00 am est

It was Alex's first day of school once again. Except, this time it was in a new school. Gotham academy was a prestigious school for the extremely fortunate in Gotham. Some earned scholarships and others bought their way into the school. It was a private school and students were told to wear the school uniform. Of course, Alex was extremely reluctant to try out a new school let alone one that makes you wear a uniform. When Alex woke up this morning in his home in Gotham, he found the school uniform hanging on the back of his door. How it got there was beyond his comprehension. Maybe it was Frank, his adoptive father or Batman came into his room and placed it there which creep Alex out. Batman entering his room while he is sleeping at night is not something you want on your mind.

The uniform wasn't anything special, just a white dress shirt, a vest over it with the school logo on it and some black slacks. Once Alex entered the halls of the school he instantly knew he didn't belong. So many rich looking people with extremely expensive hair cuts and expensive purses and bags. It kind of made Alex's stomach hurt because he was nervous in this new surroundings. He didn't have Dante to help him or Tyreese to defend him. He was all alone in this strange new place with strange new people. He just hoped their wasn't a jerk like John from Star City High that would bully him. Speaking of bullying, what Alex saw in front of him was ridiculous. Some guy and his cheerleader girlfriend was making fun of this one girl. They kept calling her skunk which made Alex ask himself if she stunk like one.

Alex then noticed the girl had shoulder length black hair with four white on it. Hence, why she was called skunk. She was wearing a white turtle neck with the customary black school vest with the logo on it. She had a grey skirt and white knee socks with black flats. She had gorgeous blue eyes and was way skinnier then Alex. Thanks to him working out with Dick of course he gained some muscle where this girl was as skinny as a tooth pick.

The jerk knocked down the girl's books and then he walked away while his girlfriend laughed at her. Alex knew what it felt like to be bullied. Since he was the smallest one in his orphanage he was always picked on. Even at Star City High he was picked on. It seems bullying is universal. Jerks, Alex thought as he walked towards the girl who knelt down and was picking up her books.

Alex knelt down beside her and decided to help her out. "You ok?" Alex asked as he helped her pick up the books.

"Uh-huh." The girl mumbled without looking at him, as if she was really shy.

"Jerks huh?" Alex asked as he gathered the books and stood up.

The girl stood up and nodded with a smile, "The biggest."

She took the books from him and was about to leave but Alex said, "My name is Alex by the way."

"Thank you Alex." The girl said as she walked away from him.

"Wait!" Alex shouted as she walked away. He ran after her to catch up to her. He had his book bag slung over one shoulder as he followed her. "I'm new here, you think you can show me how to get to my math class?"

The girl stopped walking and looked at Alex as if she was studying him. She then sighed, "Let me see your schedule."

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his program or schedule, whatever you want to call it nowadays. He passed it to her and he looked at her, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

She studied the program and then shook her head, "It's ok. I'm just going to be late for class."

"Sorry." Alex said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She handed him the program and then looked at him and noticed she was a bit taller then him, "We have the same class so just follow me."

"Awesome." Alex said with a smile as he put his program back into his pocket.

The two went off to class and went inside to be scolded by their teacher for being late. After a couple of classes, Alex was now in the lunchroom eating by himself. As he was eating his lunch, he saw the girl from before on a line to get lunch. He never got her name so he decided he would bother her as soon as she would sit. Alex then narrowed his eyes on the jerk and jerkette from before who were bullying her. As the girl walked with her tray of food, the jerk tripped her and she fell to the ground with her face buried into her food. Alex had enough of this bullying and if it wasn't for the confidence he had gained while being on the team, he would have left it alone. Instead, this new Alex walked towards the two as they got their foods. He decided to show these rich brats what it was like to live in Gotham.

"Move out of the way loser." The jerkette said to Alex who was standing in front of her.

Alex saw the girl behind them who was getting up from the floor and started making her way towards the bathroom to what Alex guessed cry about like most girls do nowadays.

"You should learn how to treat people more better." Alex said as he narrowed his eyes on the two.

"What you going to do squirt?" The jerk asked which kind of frightened Alex because he didn't look this tall from far away.

"Nothing." Alex said with a frown and then they walked by laughing at him.

Alex then grinned and tripped the cheerleader which made her fall with the tray of food landing on her uniform. She squealed and yelled as the food was all over her white and black uniform.

"I'm going to kill you." The jerk said as he walked towards Alex with intent to kill.

The jerk threw a punch and Alex quickly ducked and punched the jerk in his man spot. Dirty move? Indeed but effective none the least. The jerk bended over while holding his now hurting crouch. Alex pushed his head back and the jerk fell to the ground. Alex then took the jerk's tray of food and then poured it all over the two. Alex then saw some guards coming to stop the nonsense so Alex did what he did best in these kind of situations, he ran away.

The girl watched him from afar and had a cruel smile on her face knowing those two deserved it. Her eyes then widened as he ran towards her with a cheesy smile on his face. She was really surprised when he grabbed her hand and dragged her along on the run from the guards.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she was running with him unwillingly.

"Running from the guards."

"Why did you bring me?" She asked as they turned a corner.

"Because I did it for you." Alex replied.

They both stopped and hid behind a wall as the guards were panting and searching for them.

Once they left the area the girl shook her head, "You didn't have to do that." She said without looking at him.

"Aww come on, they deserved it." Alex replied with a mischievous smile.

She wanted to call him a idiot but she decided not too. She then sighed and nodded slowly because he was right, "I guess."

"You never told me your name." Alex replied as he looked around for guards.

"Ella… Ella Stein." She replied.

Alex held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ella."

She looked at the hand and then at him. She eventually shook his hand.

"Now how funny was that?" Alex asked as they quickly and awkwardly shook each other's hand.

"Very." She replied as she took her hand back and hid it behind her back.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Alex asked and then started imitating the looks which made Ella laugh.

After school, news had spread of what Alex did to the two most popular people in the school. Alex had gained instant glory on his first day of school and he was embracing the attention he was given. He didn't get in trouble because nobody snitched on him. Everyone in school though those two deserved it and since the two were too embrassed to stay in school after that. Alex was saved for today at least. He knew tomorrow that Frank was going to get a call. Well, that's what Batman get's for placing him in such a fancy school.

While outside, Alex watched as Ella walked away. As he was about to go after her to talk to her since she was his only friend in this new school he felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze. Either it was the jerk or his friends, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Quite a day you had huh?" Dick asked with a smile.

Alex sighed in relief as he turned around to see Dick. "Yeah," He then realize something, "Wait! You go here?!"

Dick nodded, "Yeah, and Artemis too."

"Really?! Where were you two when I needed you?" Alex asked as he looked at Dick seriously.

"You came to school late. Me and Artemis were waiting for you." Dick replied and then heard a girl shout his name from behind him. He turned around and looked at the girl, "Hold on Barbara."

Alex sighed and then Dick continued the conversation, "Me and a couple of friends are going out for pizza. Wanna come with?"

Alex contemplated going with Dick and his friends but then thought he should walk the girl home just in case those jerks wanted to mess with her again.

Alex shook his head, "Nah, I gotta look after something. Maybe some other time."

"Alright man." Dick smiled and then walked away.

Alex quickly ran over to the girl as she was walking home and he started walking beside her.

"Stalking me now?" She asked without looking at him.

"Maybe." He said with a sheepish smile.

"What do you want?" She asked while looking at the ground.

"Can't a boy walk a girl home?"

"And I thought chivalry was dead." She replied with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

She looked at him with a blank stare of disbelief. It seems Alex has inherited Dante's obliviousness to all things girls. "Never mind."

As they were walking, things got awkwardly silent. "Sooooooo."

"So." She replied.

"Why do they call you skunk?"

"Because I smell like one." She said sarcastically.

Alex held his nose, "I can tell."

She glared at him but then looked away as if she wanted to say something but stood quiet.

"It was a joke. You don't say much do you?" Alex asked as he put both of his hands on both of his book bag straps.

"Not much to say."

"So what's up with the white hair? Do you dye it?"

"It's a long story that I don't plan on telling you."

"Ouch."

"Sorry." She said dryly as they continued to walk. "So why are you walking me home?"

"Just in case those jerks come back." Alex replied as he smiled at her.

"And you think you can take on a lot more jerks?"

"If they're all male." He said with a chuckle which made her smile slightly.

"What if you miss?"

"How do you miss someone's man parts?" He asked.

She shrugged, "It happens." She then shook her head, "This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had with a boy."

"You haven't had many conversations with my kind then. We all talk about hitting each other man parts." Alex replied with a light laugh.

"I believe you." She said with a smirk.

They then stopped walking and stopped in front of a building, "Well… This is where I live. Bye." She turned to go inside but Alex said something.

"You're not from around here are you?" Alex asked as he looked at her back.

She froze as she had her hand on the doorknob. There was no way he could have known that. She turned around and observed him closely, "What do you mean?"

"The way you act and the way you walk. You're not from Gotham. I'd say you're from Metropolis. A nice part from there."

Her eyes widened, "How can you possibly know that?"

Alex smiled, "I have a friend who lives in Metropolis. Though he acts like he lives here. He's from the Suicide Slums part of Metropolis."

"Dangerous neighborhood." She replied.

"Yeah. But you, you're from somewhere nice and quiet." Alex raised a eyebrow, "Why did your parents move here? And don't tell me it's the city life."

She bit her lower lip and mentally cursed at this boy in front of her. He was the only person to have figured that out and that was weird. She looked at Alex and wondered who this boy was. Did she have a gift like she does? He doesn't seem like one to have powers.

"My… mother had a new job here so we moved." She said while trying to conceal a frown.

"Oh. Must be a nice job in order for her to send you to Gotham Academy."

"It is." She said and then looked down. What was this kid? A detective?

"I'll see you at school?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said and then turned around and quickly entered her apartment building. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. It was furnished but seemed like no one else lived there besides her. She sat on her couch and wondered how that boy knew so much about her. It kind of freaked her out. She then walked to her room and opened the door to her closet. In the closet was her costume. He couldn't know what she was or who she really was.

Star City

Afternoon

"Ready for some more?" A girl asked Madison.

"Sure." Madison replied with a smile.

Madison was enrolled in a self defense class in school for girls. They had the class after school and since Madison was new, they gave her the most skilled one in the program. A girl named Tess Gatlin. Madison started signed up for the program before winter break so now she's the new girl in the program. She knew most of the girls in the program but this Tess girl she didn't know. Sure, she saw her in school since she started there but they never really talked. Until now at least.

Tess was wearing gloves similar to the ones mixed marital arts fighters would wear. Madison was wearing the same since it's required. The thing was, Tess was so good that she didn't wear the head gear. The instructor was fine with it since Tess did damage before the other girl puts her hands up to fight. The class was a mix of self defense and martial arts. Madison joined because she needed to release some built up stress. With Aiden betraying the team, Dante turning into a villain and since no one can keep up with her in the base. She decided to join the base. Sure, Artemis, Nightwing and probably Alex can keep up with her but she wanted something new. She didn't want to always be at the base. If she was called then she would go in a heart beat but she wanted a personal life now. The hero thing was just taking too much time off her hands. Truth is, she was only at the base to get close to Dante and that didn't work out. She didn't know what was going on between them after that kiss he planted on her during the fights at the base. She needed to clear her mind and this was it.

Madison controlled her breathing and looked at the girl in front of her. Tess's hair was long and black with neon orange colored tips, normally kept in a high ponytail with two piece of hair framing her face. She had dark brown eyes that were often confused as being black. She was slim and fit and was about the same height as Madison. She had pale white skin and a scar on her neck from some kind of accident.

The two went at it and exchanged blows with each other. They at first seemed evenly matched but Tess had said she was just holding back for the new girl. Once she noticed that Madison was almost as skilled as her, she started getting the advantage.

At the end of their battle, Tess threw Madison on to the mat and smiled, "Stay down."

Madison was panting and she smiled back, "Wow… That was a nice match." She said in between breaths.

"I'll admit." Tess said as she grabbed a towel for herself and Madison, "You had me a couple of times. It was as if two of you was fighting me."

Madison chuckled, "I've had some training."

Tess raised a eyebrow, "So why are you in this program?"

Madison shrugged, "Something to do after school."

"Or," Tess said as had one finger in the air, "You're having boy problems and need to get your mind off things."

Madison sighed and nodded, "That too."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Really?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow at this stranger.

Tess shrugged, "We all need to talk about our problems. Like this guy Billy thinks I'm going to go to the dance with him after he said I had sex with him. He's a damn fool I tell you."

"Aren't they all?" Madison asked with a smile.

"Most of them." Tess replied with a wink. "So do you want to talk about it or not?"

"Over some pizza?" Madison asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

The two girls went to the pizza shop after cleaning up and was greeted by the owner whom Madison knew.

"No problem this time right?" The owner asked from behind the counter referring to the fight Dante and Madison had the very night Tyreese won the state championship.

"I promise." She said as she held up her right hand.

The owner nodded, "So what can I get for ya?" He asked the two girls.

"Let me get a slice with pepperoni on it." Tess said as she dug into her pockets for money.

"Let me get one with chicken on it." Madison replied.

"Chicken and pepperoni coming up." The owner said as he turned around and started getting to work.

Afterwards, the two paid and took their pizza's to a table next to the wall full of pictures. There were pictures of celebrities and even Oliver Queen.

"Hmm!" Tess exclaimed, "This is some good stuff."

"The best." Madison replied as she took a bite of hers.

"So you got into trouble here? Spill the beans on that one." Tess said as she looked at Madison with a smirk.

"Boy problems." Madison replied as she looked at Tess.

"What happened?" Tess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We argued in front of my ex and then we almost fought."

"Say what?" Tess said with a confused look. "So the boy you like was arguing in front of you with your boyfriend standing next to you."

Madison nodded, "Something like that."

"Your ex didn't do nothing about it?" Tess asked.

"No. We were all cool with each other. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, me and that boy wasn't talking for a long time." She then waved her hand around frantically, "Forget it. It's a long story."

"Seems like it." Tess said and then took a bite of her food. "So you and this boy cool again?"

"I don't know." Madison replied as she looked down at her food.

"Complicated huh?" Tess asked.

"Isn't it always?" Madison asked with a chuckle. She then looked at Tess who was stuffing down that pizza she bought, "You from around here?"

"Star city born and raised." She said with a little bit of pride.

"And you never had pizza here?"

Tess shrugged, "Didn't really catch my attention but," She looked at the owner with a smile, "I'm coming here more often!" She said to him loud enough for him to hear which made him smile. She then looked at Madison, "You?"

"Yep."

"You still with your parents?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tess shrugged, "Most girls our age live alone. Some run away from home."

"Did you?"

"It's complicated."

Madison nodded, "I see. I mean, I thought about it but I don't know."

"They get on your nerves sometimes right?"

"Yeah."

Tess nodded, "It happens." She then leaned back, "I'm stuffed." She said as she patted her stomach.

"That was quick."

"I told you I was starving." Tess replied with a smile.

Gotham City

9:00 pm est

"You wanted to talk?" Cheshire asked her sister as they were on top of a rooftop.

"Yeah." Artemis replied.

"What about?"

"I need your costume."

"Not going to happen."

"Then I'll have to take it from you."

Cheshire chuckled, "You're not serious right? You told me mom wanted to see me."

"She does. But I need your costume as well."

Cheshire sighed, "And here I thought it was going to be a nice family reunion."

"It still can be."

"What do you want my costume for?" Cheshire asked as she tilted her head.

"None of your business. Just give it to us." Zatanna said as she cam out from behind a wall on the roof near the exit.

"Oh, now I see." Cheshire said as she looked at Zatanna, "You want to get your little boyfriend back. Can I give you some advice? He isn't coming back. Even I have to admit I would have pursued him if I wasn't already in a relationship."

"Isn't he a bit young for you?" Artemis asked.

"Age is just a number." Cheshire replied with a smirk.

"I bet he kicked your butt when he got there." Zatanna replied with a smile, "He's good at doing that."

"To his friends too apparently." Cheshire replied and then put on her mask. She then looked at Artemis, "How is that beating feeling?"

Artemis growled and took out her bow which was leaning on a machine on the roof. She took her quiver and slung it over her back.

"You're slower then usual baby sister." Cheshire replied and pulled out her two sai's.

Artemis cocked back a arrow and shot it at Cheshire which evaded by ducking down. Artemis continued to shoot arrows at her sister while Zatanna worked on a spell. While evading the arrows, Cheshire made her way towards Artemis. She spun around and kicked her sister in the face which made Artemis stumble back. Cheshire then dashed forward and started attacking with her sai's. Artemis barely managed to evade the attacks due to her injuries but she did except for the last one that left a cut on her face. Before Cheshire can do anything to her sister, Zatanna unleashed a telekinetic blast on Cheshire that sent her back a few feet. Cheshire stood up and threw kunai's at Zatanna which she evaded by hiding behind a wall. When Zatanna came out she saw that Artemis and Cheshire were no longer there. Zatanna then heard something behind her and before she can react, Cheshire held one of her sai's at Zatanna's throat.

"Move and you die." Cheshire whispered into her ear.

Cheshire then fell to the ground which surprised Zatanna. Zatanna turned around to see Artemis standing over her sister's unconscious body. It seemed like while Cheshire was distracted with Zatanna, Artemis snuck up behind her and hit her with her bow. Zatanna then said something backwards and chains wrapped around Cheshire. Artemis knelt down to see if Cheshire was still awake so she took off her mask.

"You could have just said please." Cheshire said as she looked at her sister.

"That would have been too nice of me."

Cheshire nodded, "You're right. Some sister you are." Cheshire said with a chuckle.

"Now what?" Artemis asked Zatanna.

"I take her mask and costume and I become her." Zatanna said.

"You ready for that?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, are you ready for that? I have a extravagant life." Cheshire replied with a smirk.

Zatanna looked at Cheshire, "I'll manage."

Artemis stripped Cheshire of her clothes and gave it to Artemis along with her mask. "Be careful."

"I will." Zatanna replied with a smile.

Cheshire looked at Artemis, "Aren't you going to warn her?"

"About what?" Zatanna asked.

"Our father." Artemis replied, "Be careful especially around him."

"He likes to call me little girl. So react to that. And for god sake do my character some justice. I don't want to be known as a softie." Cheshire said as she looked at Zatanna.

"Why are you helping?" Artemis asked her sister.

"It's about time I took a vacation." Cheshire said as she looked at her sister, "Now can you get me out of these chains?"

"Not until I leave." Zatanna said. She had the costume on already and just need to put on the charm and mask. Zatanna placed the charm around her neck like a necklace and looked at the two.

"Wow that's creepy." Cheshire said as she looked at Zatanna who looked like her.

"Perfect." Artemis replied with a smile.

"Wish me luck." Zatanna said and then placed the mask on. She then ran away.

"She'll need it." Cheshire said as she looked at Zatanna run off.

Infinity Island

Dante was walking around the courtyard for no reason at all. Probably because he was bored, there wasn't much to do on infinity island except train and read. He needed some fresh air because his mind has been clouded ever since he saw his father and all of the things he had told him. Dante still couldn't believe half of it or that his father killed his mother. As Dante was walking the courtyard he narrowed his eyes on Cheshire who was walk towards him.

"Cheshire." Dante said as she walked past him.

"Dante." She replied as she continued walking.

Dante then looked at Cheshire walk away from him and he thought something was off. Was it the way she said his name? It sounded like Cheshire, it looks like Cheshire, so it has to be Cheshire right? Was it the way she walked? The way she smelled? Sadly, Dante has become familiar with these kind of things since he started living here. But as Cheshire entered the temple he couldn't shake this feeling that it wasn't Cheshire.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

Dante and Cheshire (Zatanna) go on a mission involving the Assasination of Bruce Wayne. They are to help a certain assasin who is deadly with his shots. You guessed it, it's DeadShot. How will the team react when they have to face Dante and have to protect a millionaire named Bruce Wayne? And a certain Suicidal Squad make a appearance in next week's episode. You can't miss this!


	19. Episode 19: The Squad

Author's Note: Hey guys, how ya doing? I'm fine, about to celebrate my birthday by myself in 3 hours lol. Happy birthday to me! Woo! *Says it tiredly and then yawns* I'm tired from writing lol. I've been writing since 2:00 pm est so I'm beat. Thank god I have to wait until Friday to write again. I'm not physically tired but my brain is all mushy lol. I do this for you guys! Woo! *Says it tiredly again* This episode is sort of interesting. With the things going on with Dante and the introduction of Deadshot. I didn't know he was in the comics based off the show but when I saw him I was like, "Oh hell no." So this is the Deadshot in my story: . . I'm going to start doing this now with villains or heroes that hadn't appeared in the show. I'm just going to copy and paste a link because I know I suck at describing things... Especially costumes lol. There is also a link at the bottom of the page for a Tattoo that somebody is going to have in this episode so check it out before or after you read.

Technically, this isn't even a contest anymore since you guys keep winning so I don't know what to call it. I think I ruined it by trying to please everyone but whatever. You guys make some awesome characters that I would love to have in my story so it works out for me. Strike, your hero won and Lia, your villain won. Imma be honest with you Strike, I didn't like your villain and Lia, I liked your hero but I didn't know how to fit her into the story. I know you gave me some ideas but they didn't really work for me. I was torn between you two but in the end, I went with Strike's. I hope there is no hurt feelings. I try my best to please everyone (Damn you all! lol)

Next episode is going to have Haywire aka Tess in it so that should be exciting for Strike. Lia, Immma be honest with you, I don't know how to get Comet aka Ella in here as a villain. I'll try my hardest to find a way and I hope I don't disappoint you :)

Now to talk to my fans... Heh Heh... Fan letters are reviews... i'm such a loser lol. Strike OOO, No need for you to feel really stupid. We all have our moments... Like I'm really stupid at this moment because my brain is mushy thanks to all of this writing. Woo hoo! 10,000+ words again! I say that in the most dry way possible lol. Also, FictionPress is just like FanFiction but instead of it having stories from shows it has original stories and instead of it being blue, it's red. Same people run the site and they both run the same it's basically FanFiction without the fans lol. "(If you're ever looking for a season 3 title..."Young Justice: Beta -Relations".)" - Ha, duly noted. " I just think you don't want us to be upset and not review!" - Basically. I love my fans though so I don't want ya to leave me. Young Justice: Beta forever! Yeah! "Did he just say two? Did I read that wrong? Was that a mistake or does Dante have a sibling?" - Nope, just one. You read that wrong lol "This is such a Dick and Babs pairing!" what is that suppose to mean? Yes, i'm so lazy right now that I'm copying and pasting what you have said. I'm beat so leave me alone lol :)

Lia, How many favorite chapters is that now? lol like 4 or 5? I'm cool with it. It's awesome that you have so many favorties. AND YOU'RE RIGHT! IT IS GOING TO BE EPIC THIS SEASON. SO EPIC THAT I'M STUCK IN CAPS LOL. I love being evil and I love portraying evil characters. I don't know what that says about me but being Evil is fun.

Alright guys, remember, long reviews and tell me what's on your mind. Enjoy the Show and Have a great day.

Once again, Happy Early Birthday to me! Woo!

Oh yeah, one more thing. How would you guys feel about a Young Justice:Beta Community? Would that be something you guys would join? We can all chat about Young Justice or other stuff. I think Lia might be down but what about you Strike? I know you have that PM problem but this might be able to compensate for that. So we don't have to talk to each other via reviews lol. Tell me what you guys think and I might put one up this week. See ya friday (Or if you join the community) sooner lol.

* * *

Infinity Island

January 10th, 2013 7:00 pm

Dante was in his room reading a book he took from Ra's library when someone had knocked on his door. He got up from his twin sized bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door to find Cheshire leaning on the wall behind her.

"What do you want?" Dante asked as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Ra's wants us." She stated and then got off the wall to walk out of the hallway.

"What does he want?" Dante asked her as he closed his door and then followed her.

"You'll see." She replied as she walked out of the building and headed towards the temple where Ra's stood at.

Dante continued to follow her and still felt weird around her. As if she wasn't herself. There was no back talk, no taunts towards him, Cheshire was just straight to business which was a bit odd. Cheshire entered the building and held the door for Dante, which was another thing she wouldn't do for him. Dante wondered if she was just playing nice since they were going to start working together or maybe this meeting with Ra's was a trap. Right about now, Dante was feeling a bit paranoid as they made their way through the candle lit hallways. They went up a few flights of stairs and Dante noticed that every part of the inside of the temple had beige walls and red carpeting. Finally, they stopped going up the long stairs and walked another hallway but this hallway had paintings on it that Dante had seen in his art class. Ra's must be a rich man to acquire all of these paintings.

The two stopped in front of two brown doors and Cheshire knocked on one of them. Ra's assistant/bodyguard Ubu opened the door and looked at the two.

"Let them in." Ra's said from the other end of the room.

The two entered and walked towards Ra's desk where he was sitting. He took off his reading glasses and looked up at the two. He smiled and placed his book on top of his desk and then he stood up.

"You wanted me?" Dante asked.

"I wanted both of you." Ra's replied.

"For what?"

"A mission."

Dante rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"What's the mission?" Cheshire asked.

"In a few days, a assassin known as Deadshot will travel to Gotham City and attempt to take the life of a man known as Bruce Wayne. You two will assist him in any way possible to help him succeed."

"Why does he need help?" Dante asked as he raised a eyebrow.

"I fear Batman would do anything to protect this man."

"Why would he?" Dante asked.

"Let's just say Bruce Wayne is a friend of Batman's."

"So we would be facing my team?" Dante asked, now understanding why Ra's wanted Dante there.

"Precisely." Ra's replied with a grin, "You know what I want you to do right?"

Dante looked down and frowned, "You want me to kill them."

Zatanna's eyes widened behind Cheshire's mask. It's a good thing she's going along on this mission because she needed to prevent Dante from making a fatal mistake.

"Exactly." His grin then turned into a smile, "Do join me for dinner."

Dante continued to look down as his new master was talking, "As you wish."

Ra's then noticed the glamour charm on Cheshire's neck, "Interesting charm. Where did you get it?" He asked as he lifted it with his hand.

"I took it from one of my victims." Cheshire replied as she took off her mask.

Dante looked at Cheshire and his eyes widened as it wasn't Cheshire after all. It was Zatanna. Dante looked at Ra's who didn't seem to notice. Dante looked confused as to why Ra's couldn't see her but only Dante could. Dante then looked at the charm around Zatanna's neck and he knew that had to be the reason why.

Ra's moved his hand away from the charm and he looked at the two, "Go along now." He looked at Dante, "I'll see you for dinner."

Dante nodded and left the room with Cheshire. As they walked out of the temple, Dante tried avoiding her gaze knowing it was Zatanna. It was weird that no one was attacking her or anything like that, Dante guessed they're just seeing Cheshire's face. As they left the temple, they went their separate ways. Dante headed back to his room in the barracks section of the island. Dante walked toward the door of his room and he moved the knob to open it. When he looked inside of his room, Nightmare was standing with his hands linked behind his back, staring out the window of Dante's room.

Dante raised a eyebrow and slowly approached Nightmare, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you enjoy the view in your room?" Nightmare asked trying to avoid the question.

"Not really," Dante replied and then narrowed his eyes on Nightmare as he watched him cautiously, "What do you want?"

Nightmare turned around and looked at Dante, "Father has brought you a gift." Nightmare said and then pointed to Dante's bed.

Dante noticed the rectangular box on his bed and then looked at Nightmare who seems like he never takes off his mask, "What's in it?"

"Open it and find out." Nightmare said as he leaned on Dante's desk on the far side of the room.

Dante cautiously approached his bed and removed the top part of the box. As he looked down at the box, he noticed it was all black clothing.

"No mask?" Dante asked sarcastically as he turned around to look at Nightmare.

"I had thought you would prefer to use your domino mask." He then placed a finger on his chin, "Though I don't see how that small thing can conceal your true identity."

"It's magic." Dante replied sarcastically once again as he turned his gaze upon the clothing in the box.

He took out the black ninja outfit and he noticed at the bottom there was dark silver shoulder guards that pointed up at the tip of it.

"Why does this shirt only have one sleeve?" Dante asked Nightmare as he looked at the shirt.

"You'll see when you dig inside of the box." Nightmare replied.

Dante placed the shirt on his bed and dug inside of the box to find a sleeve that looked like it would only reach his shoulder.

"You're probably asking, 'why doesn't this cover my whole arm?'" Nightmare said.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me." Dante replied as he looked at Nightmare now.

"We're going to mark you."

"Mark me? Like some animal?"

"Pretty much." Nightmare said in a pleasing tone. If Dante looked any closer, he can see Nightmare smirking under his mask.

"So is it some kind of tattoo or your going to burn a mark in me?" Dante asked as he looked at Nightmare skeptically.

Nightmare rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal a tattoo that covered his whole arm.

"There is no way you're covering me with Tattoos. Especially my whole arm."

"Relax," Nightmare said as he finished rolling the sleeve all the way up to his shoulder. "Each of my tattoo's represent how many people I have killed."

"You must be proud." Dante said as he rolled his eyes.

"I am." Nightmare retorted.

Dante looked at the tattoo's closely and noticed how pale Nightmare was and that most of his tattoo's covered his scars. Probably from training with Ra's Al Ghul.

"So why do I need these tattoo's?" Dante asked as Nightmare rolled his sleeve down.

After rolling the sleeve down, Nightmare folded his arms, "For a couple of reasons."

"Like?"

Nightmare chuckled, "Like how we now own you and just like the Tattoo, we will be apart of your life forever."

"I wouldn't count on that." Dante retorted as he smirked at Nightmare.

"I assure you, whatever you have planned will backfire on you. You know the saying? 'If you can't beat them, join them.' In your case, you might as well join us because we'll be around for a long time."

"And I can assure you, I won't be with you for a long time."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I've seen the future." Dante replied with a smile.

Nightmare couldn't help but laugh at Dante, "You're a fool." Nightmare regained his composure and sighed, "You're getting the tattoo, whether you like it or not."

"I'd like to see you try." Dante replied as he clenched his fist.

Nightmare heard a bell ringing outside and he chuckled, "You better get ready for dinner with Father. I hear the dessert is really good today."

"Jealous Nightmare?" Dante asked with a chuckle, "That I'm getting all of the attention from your father while you deliver gifts?"

Nightmare shook his head, "Not at all. I've always wanted a brother." Nightmare replied with a laugh and then left the room.

Dante had no idea what Nightmare meant but he turned his gaze on the outfit on his bed. There was no way he was going to be branded as if the Light owned him. He was definitely not going to be a brother to any of these ninjas. He'll find a way to leave this place and rescue his dad, one of these days.

At the dining room, Dante sat on the opposite side of Ra's. Dante saw as Ra's servants had removed pieces of a larger table so that Ra's can sit across from Dante on a small table instead of the very long ones he once had.

Dante ate his dinner quietly while Ra's looked at him from time to time.

"Something wrong?" Ra's asked Dante after taking a bite of his steak.

"No sir." Dante replied without looking at the man.

"Your allowed to talk Dante."

Dante looked at Ra's and narrowed his eyes, "Quite frankly, I don't feel like talking to you." Dante went back to eating his food in piece.

"That's a shame." Ra's replied, "Tell me Dante, were you really surprised when your father told you that story?"

Dante gritted his teeth and held a firm grip on his fork, wanting to bend it, "Haven't you had enough Ra's?" Dante asked as he looked at the older gentleman, "I mean, you already got me. What's the purpose in making me hate you more?"

"I want to break you." Ra's replied bluntly as he looked at Dante with a smile. "Psychologically of course."

"Why?"

"It's the only way to get you to join us. We break you and then we pick up the pieces and create a new you."

"One that will obey all of your commands without hesitation." Dante replied as he finally got it. "So why not kill my father?"

"We need him."

"As leverage?"

"More then that."

"What do you mean?"

"In due time my boy." Ra's replied with a pleasant smile.

Dante glared at him, "I'm not your boy."

"Then whose boy are you? Green Arrow? Bastion?"

"His name is Sebastian!"

"Not to you anymore. Don't lie Dante, who had known about your father before he told you anything. Am I correct?"

"No…" Dante lied.

"Come on Dante, you're a smart boy. Throughout your childhood you must have wondered how your father did the things he did or how he has survived his illness for so long. In the back of your mind your wondering how many powers has your father consumed and how powerful is he really? You then ask yourself how powerful can you get. You may block out these dark thoughts but you crave true power just like your father did. Except you can control yourself."

"You think you know me so well."

"Oh, but I do Dante. I've known you since you was a small boy. I was there when you was born. We were all there."

"Who is we?"

"The villains of your father's time. We were like a family. Isn't that what you always wanted Dante? A family? We can provide that for you."

"No you can't! All of you people are sick."

"How long until you become sick just like us?"

"Shut up!" Dante shouted and then thought this is that game Ra's was playing with him. That psychological game he was just speaking about. Dante knew why Ra's revealed it like he did, because he knew Dante would get paranoid about it.

"Just realized it, did you?" Ra's asked with a smirk. "You know the hero you used to be is gone. It's about time you embrace your destiny as one of us. Fight for our cause Dante."

"I'll never join you!" Dante shouted as he continued to glare at Ra's.

"But you already did." Ra's replied as dessert came.

Dante stood up, "I don't have to sit here and hear you talk."

"But you do." Ra's replied in a calm tone.

"Why?!"

"Because I'll punish your father if you don't." Ra's said and then pressed a button under the table which revealed a wall size TV on the side of the room. Ra's looked at the screen, "Do you really want him to be hurt?"

Dante looked at the screen and saw his father coughing and Beth helping him the best she can. He then saw her cry for help and one of the men that worked there came inside and helped her.

Dante sat back down and looked at the dessert.

"Don't resist it Dante. It's quite good." He said referring to the food in front of them.

Dante sighed and took a bite, "Tell me something Ra's," Dante said as he tried making this as civil as possible, "What's the true purpose of the Light?"

"To further the advancement of mankind." Ra's replied as he continued eating his own food.

"By killing people and getting into power like Luthor running for President."

"Are ways may not be the right way but we do what we must to bring humans closer together."

"How so?"

"I answer your question with a question. What makes humans get close to each other? What makes them work together? A single enemy. You've seen how the U.S is. How all countries are, they fight for resources or fight for their own personal reasons. Sometimes for religious beliefs as well but if we can give the one enemy to unite against. Just imagine the outcome from that battle."

"Many people will die." Dante replied as he looked at Ra's.

"Of course people will die. But they will die for a reason, because a united Earth could be a threat to other species in the galaxy."

"So how do you plan on bringing all humans together?"

"To bring foreigners from other planets to our doorstep."

"You want to bring aliens in to help 'further the advancement of human kind.'"

"Yes. If we have a common enemy, we will work together to send this threat back from where it came from. After that, we can all work together to get ships into space and so we can thrive in the galactic community."

"That peace won't last too long Ra's. It never does."

"That's why we, the Light, will keep things in check." Ra's replied with a proud smile.

"You think you have this all figured out?"

"Let's be honest Dante. Humans will never travel into space until we are peaceful with each other. Sure, we can travel to other planets in our system but what about other systems? Humans are too busy creating weapons of mass destructions to use against each other instead of creating things that can benefit us."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Dante asked, "I can just tell the Justice League everything you just told me."

"Go ahead," Ra's offered, "It's not like we're hell bent on destroying the world. We're trying to make our people, humans, a better species."

"So if it isn't world domination, then it's galactic domination? You people are sick."

"No Dante," Ra's leaned in, "You're sick."

As Ra's hot breath reached Dante's face, Dante felt nauseous and the room started spinning around him.

"Great food wasn't it? Nightmare told me you resisted are tradition. You should have listened Dante."

"W-What have you done to me?" Dante asked as he placed his hands on his head.

"Don't worry. Just fall asleep." Ra's looked at Dante's eyes close, "There you go."

Dante woke up in a dark room illuminated with just one light bulb over his head. He slowly looked around the room and still felt nauseous. He tried moving his hands and legs but noticed they were strapped to the chair he was sitting on. He tried wiggling around but nothing happened. He panted as the room continued to spin and he squinted his eyes because of the bright light in the room. He saw three figures in the room. One was all black, the other was wearing a robe and the other had on surgical gloves and a mask covering his mouth.

"W-Where am I?" Dante asked.

"A torture chamber." He heard Nightmare reply.

"Nightmare? What the hell is going on?" Dante asked as he tried focusing on the figures in front of him but couldn't see clearly.

"You are getting the tattoo I said you was going to get."

"All of this for a tattoo?! Are you serious?!"

"You can't break tradition Dante." Dante heard Ra's said.

"Damn you Ra's!" Dante yelled at the man he presumed was Ra's.

"Let's get this over with." Nightmare said and then the man with the surgical gloves stepped forward.

"Don't do this!" Dante pleaded with the man who sat down beside Dante's right arm.

"Stop being a baby." Nightmare said as he folded his arms, "It barely hurts."

"I don't want to be marked!" Dante shouted at Nightmare.

"Too bad." Nightmare retorted with a chuckle.

The man used scissors to cut open Dante's long sleeve shirt. He then placed some alcohol on the top part of his arm. He then looked at the ink gun to see if it was working well.

"Try to make this as painful as possible." Nightmare said to the tattoo artist.

"Damn you Ra's! I'll kill you all!" Dante replied as he wiggled some more. He then looked at the scissors the artist used to cut off his long sleeve shirt. He tried picking it up telekinetically but he couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" Dante asked.

"A sedative to keep you calm." Ra's replied.

"Doesn't seem to be keeping him calm." Nightmare replied as he looked at his father.

"It was mostly used so he couldn't use his powers." Ra's replied as he looked at his son.

"Good thing he doesn't have Omega's powers at the moment." Nightmare said as he looked at Dante.

"Yes, it would take him a while to switch."

While the two were talking, Dante managed to lift the scissor but when he telekinetically threw it at Ra's, it was a bit off. It didn't even reach Ra's and it dropped in front of him.

"Don't resist Dante. Embrace this, it's a honor to be apart of the League of Shadows." Ra's stated as he looked down at the scissors.

The artist started getting to work on Dante's tattoo while Dante continued to wiggle around. Dante stopped once he noticed it hurt more when he moved around. Dante let out muffled screams of pain while the artist continued to work on his arm. It seemed like the tattoo was going down all the way to his elbow.

"Let's add in some flowers." Nightmare told the artist, "And to honor this wussy, let's put the word Shadow in Japanese." Nightmare looked at Dante, "That's what they called you in your little team right? Shadow?" Nightmare laughed as he was enjoying Dante's pain so much.

Once the artist finished the tattoo hours later, Nightmare couldn't help but hit Dante on his tattoo which hurts a lot when you first get your tattoo.

"Damn you!" Dante shouted at Nightmare as he held his tattoo which was covered with tape and a couple of napkins so the blood and the ink wouldn't show.

"You might want to keep that on for a few days. It'll heal in a week or two." Nightmare replied.

"No more games." Ra's told Nightmare, he then looked at Dante, "Now you belong to us. That tattoo will remind you of the demon you will become and the demon you have served. It will remind you of what you have done and what you're going to do. Dante Evans, welcome to the League of Shadows." Ra's said with a proud smile.

As the artist released Dante from the chair, Nightmare approached Dante, "Welcome Brother." Nightmare said and then handed him a black bow.

Dante couldn't believe what had just happened. He had been branded and was now officially apart of the League of Shadows. Dante was slowly losing hope which was exactly what Ra's wanted him to think. Dante no longer knew how he was going to save his father or if he ever was going to stop serving the Light. Ra's words crept into his mind about how Dante wanted more power. Ra's way of indoctrinating Dante was nearly complete. If Dante would just kill his friends or just one of them, Ra's would have Dante for the rest of his life. Dante stared at the bow Nightmare handed him and he blinked a couple of times. Is this how it was going to be? Dante asked himself. Was he going to serve the Light for the rest of his life? Dante didn't know what to think. Ra's psychological attacks had worked on Dante and has clouded Dante's thoughts. Dante now knew what his father was saying about the choices he makes in the future. If Dante looked into a mirror he wouldn't know if he was a Hero or Villain.

Gotham City and Star City

January 11th, 2013 3:00 pm

Ever since Alex had met Ella, he had been walking her home after school everyday. Ella was annoyed at first but grew to accept Alex as the overprotective friend that he had become.

"Why are you still walking me home?" Ella asked Alex as they walked towards her house.

Alex shrugged, "To protect you from those jerks."

"They're not bothering me anymore." She pointed out.

"I know."

"So why are you still here?" She looked at Alex, "Do you like me?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"What?!" Alex looked at her nervously, "No, of course not! I mean, not that you're not cute or anything but-"

"Relax," Ella said with a chuckle. She then punched him lightly, "I was just joking."

Alex sighed in relief, "Thank god."

"What you trying to say?!" Ella asked as she glared at him.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at Ella and waved his arms around frantically, "Nothing, I was just-"

Ella smiled, "Joking again."

"Damn you." Alex grumbled as he looked down blushing. He didn't like her but she had a way of pushing his buttons. Now he was blushing, what the hell is wrong with him? Guys don't blush, he told himself. Why am I blushing? He asked himself. Could it be that he likes her? Alex probably will never know. I mean, she's a ok looking girl with nice eyes, maybe Alex should take a shot. Right? Wrong, he's still a kid at heart. He doesn't exactly know much about girls besides they can be bitches at times like Madison. Yeah, that made him chuckle to himself which made Ella give him a weird look.

"Thinking again?" She asked him.

Damn right he was… I mean, he looked at her and said, "Yep."

"Don't hurt yourself." She retorted as she stuck a tongue out at him.

"How old are you?" Alex asked Ella randomly.

"15."

"No way!"

"What?"

"You're older then me by one year."

"And?"

"Just saying." Alex said as he tried acting cool.

"Idiot." She replied.

They stopped in front of Ella's apartment building and Alex looked up at it, "How can a girl who goes to Gotham Academy live in a dump like this?"

"Hey!" Ella shouted, "That's my home you're talking about." which is what she wanted to say but kept quiet. Instead, she just gave him a look that he instantly noticed.

Alex chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

Ella observed Alex, "You don't look like Royalty either so what's your deal?"

"Scholarship." Alex said proudly.

"You don't look smart either." She retorted.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, "That's mean."

She shrugged, "Sorry?"

"Speaking of mean," Alex said to change the subject, "What ever happened to those two from before? I mean, I see them at school but they seem afraid of us."

Ella shrugged again, "Maybe they're scared of you. They should be right?"

Like a idiot, Alex agree with her, "Of course!"

Ella shook her head, "See you on Monday."

"See you!" Alex shouted and waved goodbye to her as she entered the building.

Ella watched as Alex walked away and she really knew why those two stopped bothering her and didn't mess with Alex. She paid a visit to them in their homes and threatened them. The good thing about being a meta, you can use your powers to your advantage.

"Hey!" Tess shouted as she ran after Madison. "I'm talking to you!" She shouted as Madison kept on walking.

Madison sighed and stopped walking, "Hmm?"

"Why aren't you going to our self defense class?" Tess asked her as she placed her hands on her waist and raised a eyebrow at Madison.

"I got this thing to do." Madison replied as she looked at Tess.

"You're lying." Tess said as she looked at Madison seriously.

Madison gave in, "How do you know?"

Tess shrugged, "It's this gift I learned from… a friend."

"And this friend is?"

"None of your business." Tess replied defensively.

"Ok?" Madison said and then turned around and walked away.

Tess noticed she seemed a bit mean and walked towards Madison, "Sorry… I just don't feel like talking about him."

"Who?"

"I guess you can call him a father figure." Tess replied.

"Because you left your parents."

"Yeah Sherlock." Tess replied sarcastically.

"Is he good to you?"

Tess nodded, "Yeah, though I hardly get to see him. Except when we spend… quality time together."

"What do you do for quality time?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You wanted to talk." Madison pointed out.

Tess growled slightly and then sighed, "We… train. Which is why I'm so good in that class."

"So he's like a martial arts teacher?"

"You can say that."

"Why are you in that class anyways?"

Tess shrugged, "I don't know. Something to do I guess. It's better then staying at home and watching soap operas."

"Like we all do." Madison said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Tess said with a smile. "Where you headed?"

"Home."

"And this thing you have to do involves?"

"Whose Sherlock Holmes now?"

"Shut up." Tess said as she punched Madison's arm.

"See you on Monday?"

"Definitely."

Madison nodded and the two waved goodbye to each other. As Tess watched Madison walk away, Madison pulled out her cell phone and noticed Batman tried reaching her. It can only mean they have a mission coming up.

Mount Justice

6:00 pm est

Madison walked into the base via the zeta tubes and noticed everyone was standing by the computer and Batman was giving some kind of briefing to them.

"Glad you can join us." Batman said as he stopped his briefing and looked at Madison.

Thanks for blowing my spot, Madison thought as she approached him. "Sorry, got hung up at school." Madison slid in with the other members of Beta and looked at Batman as he gave his briefing.

"As I was saying, there has been reports that the assassin known as Deadshot will be attempting to take the life of Bruce Wayne." Batman said which surprised Nightwing.

Nightwing gulped and still had his mouth open, "H-how do you know this is going to happen?"

"DeadShot deals with high profile assassinations. Bruce Wayne is holding a fund raiser tomorrow and one of Deadshot's alias's came into Gotham. He'll most likely try to take his life during the event. He likes to put on a show for others to see." Batman explained.

"So the Light hired him? "Alex asked.

"Yes."

"But why? What is so important about Bruce Wayne? Besides the fact that he is insanely rich and is a playboy?" Madison asked Batman.

Batman looked at Nightwing and then back at Madison, "We don't exactly know why but I suspect the League of Shadows are behind this."

"How do you know?"

"If it involves a assassination," Nightwing said. "Then they most likely have a hand in it."

"So if it's tomorrow," Alex said, "Why are you letting us know now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can prepare." Batman said.

"For what?"

"For the shot. Deadshot is a precise marksman meaning he hardly ever misses. You need to decide who you're going to take with you and try to cover all of the areas he might attack from. He works alone so you can bring a small group with you. You'll also need to pick out your costumes."

"Pick out? We already have them." Alex stated.

"Not for this party. It's a masquerade party so you need to blend in."

"Great." Alex said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

After the teams left the area, Nightwing approached Batman. "Bruce, I should be there. I can protect you too."

Batman shook his head, "People know you as my adopted son. You wouldn't exactly be able to blend in and conceal your secret identity. If he were to attack, he might shoot you instead of me to send a message. I can't risk that."

"But-"

"Don't worry Dick. Beta will protect me."

"Now you have faith in them?"

"We'll see."

Gotham City

January 12th, 2013 8:00 pm

"This is stupid." Alex said as he tried readjusting his tie. He decided to go with KF, Clone and Artemis for this mission. KF because he can get to DeadShot in a matter of seconds, Clone because she can use her clones to scout the area and Artemis because she can shoot anyone from far away. The team were inside of the ball room with the chandelier hanging above them and the marble floors below them. It didn't look that big from the outside but the inside was huge. The ceiling was covered with windows which worried Alex the most because DeadShot could get a clear shot from anywhere. He just hoped they were bulletproof but Artemis told him that Deadshot can get through bulletproof glass.

"Stand still." Artemis said as she fixed his tie and his suit.

"Gotta dress to impress." Wally said as he popped his collar.

"Really Wally?" Madison asked as she looked at him.

"You two look nice today." Wally said as he looked at the two girls who were in a black and gold dress respectively.

"A little bit too nice if you ask me." Alex mumbled as Artemis continued to fix his tie.

"Nobody asked you Alex." Artemis said and then finished with his tie.

Alex looked at Madison, "Your clones are checking the rooftops now right?"

Madison nodded, "Yeah but they haven't found him."

"Meaning, he isn't here yet." Artemis stated as she hooked her arm around Wally's.

"Well, keep a look out. He can come from anywhere." Alex said to the team and then they went their separate ways.

Wally and Artemis danced to the music that was playing, Madison disappeared into the crowd and Alex walked through them to find Bruce Wayne so he can keep a eye on him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Bruce Wayne asked Alex from behind him.

Alex turned around trying to figure out how Bruce had did that and why he sounded sort of familiar, "My father couldn't make it sir."

"So he sent you?"

"Basically."

"You're Franks' boy right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man."

Alex nodded, "I know." Alex then looked down, "Thanks a lot."

Bruce raised a eyebrow, "For what?"

"The scholarship."

"No problem. Frank told me you was a smart kid so I just wanted to see you get the best education you can get."

"It really means a lot to me." Alex said, he then heard something in his hidden ear piece.

"Alex, I think I found him." Madison said.

"Excuse me sir." Alex said to Bruce as he walked away from him. "You sure you got him?" Alex asked Madison.

"Yeah, he's setting up a sniper rifle."

"Alright, Artemis and Wally, go get him while me and Madison watch over things here."

"Got it." Artemis and Wally said.

As they were about to go, glass shattered over their heads as a bullet caught Bruce Wayne. Alex's eyes widened as he turned around. He ran towards Bruce but then a taller figure stood in his way. He had on a mask but he took it off to reveal it was Dante. Dante had long black pants that were roomy, black boots, the silver shoulder guards with the tip tilt up, one sleeve black and another sleeve that was broken. When Alex looked closely, it looked like Dante had a tattoo that covered mostly his entire upper arm. There was a sleeve under it so it wouldn't conceal the tattoo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dante asked Alex.

A girl took off her mask to reveal it was Cheshire. Alex really knew who it was but he saw Zatanna place Cheshire mask on her face.

"Get out of my way Dante." Alex said as he took out his escrema sticks from behind his back.

"You know I can't do that." Dante said as he reached behind his back to pull out the black collapsible bow Ra's had given him.

"Artemis, I need you. Clone and KF, go get Deadshot." Alex said. He then looked at Bruce Wayne who was still on the ground but still breathing. "Why hasn't he taken another shot?" Alex asked himself out loud.

"Because he's busy with my clone." Madison said.

Artemis appeared beside Alex and looked at Dante who was right across from her. "Nice outfit." She stated as she took out her bow and one arrow from behind her. She cocked it back and aimed it towards Dante.

"Thanks." Dante said with a smile, "I like the dress as well." He chuckled, "It goes with your hair."

"Thank you. I see you got a tattoo." Artemis said as she nodded towards the tattoo. "Still hurts?"

"Kind of."

"Then I'll make sure to hit it."

"That's kind of you." Dante said and then quickly cocked back a arrow and shot it at the two.

The arrow stood next to Alex and Artemis and as the two looked at it, smoke came out of it and engulfed the area they were standing in. As Alex coughed, he felt kunais's go past him. Usually, Cheshire wouldn't miss but Alex then remembered that his was Zatanna. Speaking of Zatanna, she appeared in the smoke and started hitting Alex with punches and kicks. Of course she couldn't go easy on him, she still had a role to act. But she didn't have to hit him so hard, I mean seriously, how come everyone hit harder then Alex. It's probably that training session they have with Black Canary. As Alex fell to the ground he instantly knew he had to sign up for that class.

"You're mean." Alex said as Zatanna sat on his chest and pointed a sai at his throat.

"Sorry?" Zatanna asked as she loosened the grip she had on him just enough for him to escape.

Alex flipped Zatanna over and then sat on her chest, "No, I'm sorry." He said and then placed one of his escrema sticks on Zatanna's chest which electrocuted her.

Through the smoke, Dante heard Cheshire scream in pain. He also saw a bit of light in the smoke that he knew was from Alex's escrema sticks. He cocked back two arrows and shot them at the location he thought Alex was at. One of the arrows hit Alex in his rib and the other on his face. They weren't the ones with arrowheads on the tip but they packed a concussive blow. Alex slid off Zatanna and fell to the ground beside her. Zatanna got on top of Alex and the two started fighting with Zatanna trying to take it easy on Alex.

Dante heard a arrow being cocked back and he turned in the direction of where the arrow was coming from. He quickly cocked back another arrow and shot it while Artemis shot hers. The two arrows clashed into each other and they fell to the ground.

"I see your senses have been heightened." Artemis said as she continued to aim another arrow at Dante.

"Yeah. Ra's had me drink this thing. It's a long story." Dante said as he too aimed arrow at Artemis.

"I see your serving the demon now." She said, referring to Ra's Al Ghul and how most people call him a demon. She then nodded towards his tattoo which basically symbolizes that Ra's owned him now.

Dante looked at the tattoo which was on the arm he cocked back arrows with, "I guess so."

"It's a shame. You would have been a great hero." Artemis said as she dashed to her right and let out a barrage of arrows.

Dante dashed to his left to dodged them but one caught him on his tattoo arm which made him wince because the tattoo was still healing.

"Given up on me already Artemis? Some big sister you are." Dante retorted.

"It's hard to be a sibling to a villain."

"And you have experience with that right? How is Cheshire by the way?" Dante asked as he shot a explosive arrow at her. It stuck to the wall beside her and blew up near her.

She fell to the ground and another arrow stuck to the ground beside her. This arrow however let out a sonic screech that made Artemis hold her ears. During the distracting, Dante ran up to a sitting down Artemis and kneed her in the face. Her face hit the ground and Dante started kicking her. Artemis grabbed Dante's leg and tripped the other one with her other hand.

As Dante was on the floor, Artemis kicked Dante's bow away from him. She cocked back a arrow and pointed it at Dante's head, "Where did you get the skills from?"

"Don't you remember I made contact with Green Arrow when I was grabbing his neck and choking him?" Dante then extended his hands and let out a telekinetic blast that sent Artemis upwards hitting the ceiling of the balcony they were under.

She fell to the ground and started groaning. "You know you can't beat me Artemis. You know who the better archer is. You might as well admit it now."

"Look down." Artemis said as she pulled something out of her dress.

Dante looked down to see a plastic explosive underneath his feet. "Whose better now?" Artemis asked with a smirk as she pressed the button she took out from her dress and the explosion sent Dante flying into a marble column.

Pieces of the marble column broke as Dante's back bounced off it. Dante groaned and looked to where his bow was at. It was right next to Artemis's bow. Dante slowly stood up and looked at Artemis. The two continued to stare at each other and then at their bows. Dante and Artemis ran towards their bows at the same time and as they got closer to each other, Dante fell down and slid on the floor near his bow. He grabbed the bow and as Artemis couldn't stop herself from running, Dante swept her off her feet which sent her into the air and he shot a arrow at her. The arrow spun around her and she fell to the ground tied up. Dante stood up quickly and extended his right hand. A tied up Artemis floated in the air and then Dante moved his arm as if he was pushing something away. Dante telekinetically threw Artemis away from him and onto a table that broke on impact. He new dress was now torn and covered in food.

Minutes before Dante and Zatanna revealed themselves, Deadshot was on nearby rooftop aiming his sniper rifle at Bruce Wayne. As he got the clear shot, he saw Bruce Wayne take one in the chest. He went to shoot him again to finish him off when he heard someone running towards him. He quickly dropped the sniper rifle and turned around to see a girl running towards him. He extended his arm and shot his wrist gun at the girl. A barrage of bullets headed towards the girl which made her take cover behind a piece of machinery attached to the roof. Deadshot smirked as he heard the girl cursing after he stopped shooting at her.

"I got plenty of bullets and plenty of time. Let's not play this game. How about you go along and go to a party little girl. Grown ups only on this rooftop." Deadshot said as he continued to aim his wrist gun at her.

Deadshot waited for a response or a white flag but he heard nothing. He cautiously approached the area where the girl was and found nothing. He continued swinging his arm around to see where the girl could have come from. He checked every piece of the rooftop cautiously but found nothing. As soon as he lowered his arm, he heard a zoom and then he got punched in the face by a yellow and red blur. He fell to the ground a few feet away and readjusted his jaw with one hand and pointed his wrist gun from where the punch came from.

"A speedster," Deadshot said unpleasantly, "Wonderful." He now said sarcastically.

Deadshot stood up and continued to scan the area with the scope that was attached to one of his eyes. Thanks to the scope, it slowed things down enough for him to be able to see Kid Flash coming. Deadshot took out the two pistols holstered on both sides of his waist and he aimed them at KF as he was turning a corner. He started shooting at KF and one grazed his shoulder which made him fall to the ground. As KF held his shoulder, Deadshot walked towards KF and placed his leg on his back.

He pointed to the two pistols at KF's head, "Any last words?"

"Clone." KF groaned.

"Clone?" Deadshot said with a raised eyebrow.

"Clone!" Madison shouted as she jumped into the air and kicked Deadshot in the face.

Deadshot stumbled back and was about to point his guns at the girl when she punched him in both sides of his ribs and then kicked his chest. Deadshot gasped for air due to the blow to his ribs and before he can blink, the girl jumped into the air and finished it with a punch to his face. Deadshot fell to the ground and appeared unconscious.

Madison ran towards Wally and helped him up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, he just grazed my shoulder." Wally said. His eyes then widened when he saw Deadshot sit up and aimed his wrist mounted gun at Madison.

"Take this." Deadshot said and then he shot Madison multiple times on her chest and stomach.

Madison fell to the ground and Wally looked down at her. To Wally, everything was happening in slow motion. He then turned his gaze on Deadshot as he aimed his wrist mounted gun at him now. Wally growled and ran to his right and away from Deadshot's sight. He then came back around on the right side of Deadshot and came towards him at full speed. He kicked Deadshot in his face at top speed which made Deadshot's head fall to the ground and bounce off it. Wally heard Deadshot groan and he knew this time he was out for the count. He ran towards where Madison's body was but she was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" Madison asked as she tapped Wally's shoulder.

"Ah!" Wally shouted in surprise as she touched him. He then turned around and looked at her as if she was a ghost, "But you were, and he shot you and you… Huh?" Wally said as he scratched his head with one hand and pointed to where Madison's body was. He then looked at her chest and stomach and noticed she didn't have any gunshot wounds. He then remembered his and winced.

"It was my clone Wally. Calm down."

Wally sighed in relief, "Thank god."

Madison nodded, "Come on," She said as she walked away, "The cops are coming and it's cold outside."

Wally followed her, "Whose going to watch over him?"

"My clone."

"What clone?" Wally asked and then he turned around to see Madison's clone waving goodbye to him. "So weird."

Back in the ballroom, Dante walked over to Artemis as she was trying to stand up but was too hurt to. Dante extended his hand and shot a telekinetic blast at her that slammed her into the wall. She slid down and was now sitting on the floor looking up at Dante.

"It's over." Dante said as he pulled out his bow and cocked back a arrow.

"Is this how you really want to be remembered when you die? A villain? Whose going to love you? You'll have no friends and no family. Nobody will love you, they'll only hate and fear you. Is that what you want Dante? To become the demon your destined to be? Or do you want to change your destiny?" Artemis stated as she looked at the arrow that was aimed towards her head. "I could have been a villain like my father and sister but did I do it? Do, because I wanted to become something better. A hero. You and me are alike Dante."

"No we're not! You don't have powers that could drive you mad."

"It's not your powers that are driving you mad Dante. Ra's Al Ghul is driving you mad and from what I've seen, it's working."

"I'm doing this for my father!"

"You're doing it for yourself. You want to become a villain. You want a taste of power. Maybe it'll consume you or maybe you don't want it. But this is not the way to go Dante. You know that. We all care about you and can't watch as you hurt innocents for Ra's. We have to stop you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. So do it. Kill me and become another servant of Ra's Al Ghul. Become a true member of the League of Shadows. Is that what you want? Is that what your father wants for you?"

"Shut up!" Dante yelled as he cocked back the arrow more.

As Dante was about to shoot, a smoke bomb blew up in front of him and engulfed the area he was in with smoke. Cheshire grabbed his hand and said some words. As the smoke cleared, Dante was no longer there and Artemis slowly stood up with the help of Alex.

"Is he ok?" Artemis asked referring to Bruce Wayne.

"He disappeared and there was no blood so he must have worn a bullet proof vest." Alex explained.

"How could he have known about it?"

"Maybe Batman told him." Alex said with a shrug.

Infinity Island

Dante and Zatanna appeared in Dante's room and as soon as they appeared, Zatanna threw Dante on his bed.

"What is wrong with you?!" She asked him.

Dante stood up and grabbed Zatanna by her clothing and slammed her into his table, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to leave me alone. Can't you take a hint?! I don't want you anymore! Leave!" He shouted at her.

"I can't!" Zatanna said as she pushed him away and took off Cheshire's mask.

"Why not?!"

"Because I love you!" She shouted as her eyes got watery.

Dante's eyes widened when she had said that. He looked around frantically hoping no one else heard it.

"Don't worry. Nobody can hear us."

"How?"

"I placed a quick spell when we got here."

Dante looked down, "You can't love me. I don't deserve your love…"

Zatanna stepped towards him, "Yes you do. I'm here to help you." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into it.

Dante looked into her eyes while she stroked his cheek, "You can't help me."

"I know it's about your father. I told the team."

"You shouldn't have."

"But I did. We want you back with us. You can't stay here. He's changing you," She said referring to Ra's, "I've seen it. If I hadn't gotten in the way, you would have killed Artemis."

Dante closed his eyes and frowned, "I would have."

"We need to get you far away from here. From his influence."

"I can't…."

"We can find your father" She placed her other hand on his face and the two slowly started to kiss.

Dante continued to kiss her more passionately because he felt the same way about her but he couldn't admit it. Not now at least. He also couldn't let her risk her life to help him. Even if she could find his father, by the time she did, Ra's would know about her. If it took Dante such a short amount of time to find out who she really is, how long would it take Ra's or maybe Sportsmaster. A lot more quicker then she might have guessed. Break your ties, Dante thought to himself as they continued to kiss. I'm sorry Zatanna, but I have to do this alone, he thought.

Dante moved away from the kiss and stepped away from her, "You can't help me! None of you can help me!" Dante said as he clenched his fists.

"Dante, don't start talking like that."

"Shut up!" Dante yelled at her, "I don't need your help! So get the hell out of here!"

"But Dante-"

"Did I ever tell you I knew what happened to your father?" Dante asked as he looked at her seriously. He knew he had to deliver a low blow in order to officially break ties with her, "I know he's the new Doctor Fate and I know it's because of you that he's Doctor Fate. You want to help me, yet you can't help your own father. Get the hell out of my face and my life. Your help is not needed!"

Zatanna's eyes widened and tears came down her eyes, "You're breaking my heart Dante…"

"I don't care" But he did, "I don't care about you or any of those other losers. So leave before I kill you." He bluffed, hoping she would leave. To finish it off, "I don't love you and I never will!" He added.

"You're lying! You may not need me now but I'll still be here to help you. I love you Dante and I know you love me! So stop acting like a as whole and bring the old Dante back. The one I'm in love with." Zatanna said as the tears continued to come down. She stomped towards the door and was about to open it when Dante placed his arm in the way.

"The Dante you once knew is dead. Love is for fools. He'll never come back. Now do yourself a favor and leave this island." Dante said and then opened the door for her. As she left the room and turned back to Dante, Dante slammed the door in her face and locked it. He walked over bathroom that was connected to his room and he turned the light on. He looked into the mirror and looked at his new tattoo. It didn't seem to hurt but as he looked at the demon's face he winced. Is that truly what he was becoming? Was Artemis right? Was he a servant of the Light? Was he truly at the mercy of Ra's Al Ghul? Dante looked at his reflection and he frowned, "What am I becoming?" He asked himself out loud.

Belle Reve

When Deadshot woke up later that night, he noticed he was in jail and that a letter was slipped into his cell. He looked at the letter and he was told that a visitor was waiting for him with a proposition. He couldn't refuse that kind of offer and he knew the Light had some pull in this prison. He also heard the Warden, Doctor Strange, was apart of the Light so maybe he was the one giving the offer. As Deadshot waited for his cell door to open and for someone to bring him to this visitor, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall with short dark brown hair and a mustache. The Caucasian man's true name was Floyd Lawton. World's Greatest Marksman. Not today at least, he got beat up by two little brats. He just hoped his reputation hadn't gone down because of that.

A guard finally approached his cell and opened it. The guard then led him to the visitor's room. As Deadshot was forced to sit down in the dark room. The guard left afterwards and now Deadshot was engulfed in darkness. He heard a light flicker on and he saw a overweight African American woman in front of him with long black hair that was put in a ponytail. He noticed the look on her face that she was really serious. The forty something year old woman approached Deadshot and he noticed that only half of the room was illuminated.

"Who are you?" Deadshot asked as he looked at the woman. He would have grabbed her by her throat and take her hostage but he noticed the slick guard handcuffed his wrists to the handles of the chair.

"My name is Amanda Waller and I have a offer you can't refuse."

"If quoting movies is apart of the job then I decline." Deadshot said as he looked away from her.

"Don't be stupid. This is seriously a offer you can't refuse."

"What's the offer? Need me to kill someone in here? How much you paying?"

"Not in here and I'm not paying you anything."

"Then I decline your offer."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said as she waved her finger around.

"Why not?"

"Because this offer can get you out of prison."

Deadshot was intrigued, "How so?"

"You work for me and I'll reduce your sentence."

"What do I have to do?"

"Work in a team to eliminate any threat to the United States."

"You from the government?"

"Yes. I've been tasked with leading a specific group of known killers. The name of this squad is Task Force X but I have another name for it."

"You promise you will reduce my sentence?"

"Yes."

"Then you have yourself a deal." Deadshot then looked at his hand, "I would shake your hand but, you know."

Amanda took out some keys and released the man from his handcuffs. She then gestured towards a table behind her that Deadshot hadn't noticed due to the darkness in the room.

"Your costume and weapon is there."

Deadshot grinned and rubbed his wrists as he walked toward the table. He picked up his wrist mounted gun and placed it on his wrist.

He then pointed the gun at Amanda and chuckled, "What's to stop me from shooting you right now?"

Amanda pulled out a little remote control from her pocket with a red button on it, "If I press this button, this will blow up your head."

"What?!"

"While you was sleeping, some of our people placed a bomb in your head. If you disobey a order or plan on betraying us. All I have to do is press this button and well… you get the idea."

"The United States wouldn't stand for this. That's just wrong!"

"Did I mention Task Force X is a black ops squad. We don't truly exist to the United States so if any of you were to get caught. We won't acknowledge you."

"So you knew I was going to join before I did?"

"We've been watching you."

"Damn it." Deadshot said and then he heard more lights turn on ahead of him. He looked and saw four familiar faces. Poison Ivy, Captain Cold, Bane and Count Veritgo.

Amanda walked towards the group of super villains and she gestured towards them. With a smirk she said, "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

* * *

This is how Dante's tattoo looks like. Please excuse the hairy man in the picture lol. I got this off google images and I though it looked cool.

It's obviously the first one on there: /inspiration/half-sleeve-tattoos-for-men/

So Dante's offically a douche lol. It happens to the best of us. That boy needs some serious consuling. Ra's has turned that boy into a spitting image of his father. You know, besides him wanting to get all of the powers in the world lol. Also, I have been waiting forever to introduce the Suicide Squad. I have no idea why that squad is my favorite. Sure, the only original member in this story is DeadShot but I thought I should add some new members to it. Can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for them this season and the next :)

On the next episode of Young Justice...

Zatanna tries talking to Dante but he shuts her down. Dante and Aiden reunite and you don't want to miss their reunion. Nightmare meets Haywire for the first time. Dante meets the President of the United States and DeathStroke meets everybody lol. Just a whole big meeting next episode lol.

And we're also celebrating the 20th episode of the story. Yay! We didn't get canceled lmao. Too soon?


	20. Episode 20: Meetings

Authors note: Hey guys... Guess what... Another long ass chapter. Yay! That makes three long ass chapters in a row. Sorry if it's too much for ya. I just have so much to write about. I actually don't know what to write on the authors note because once again, my brain is mushy. Damn you long ass chapters! Anways, remember folks, Haywire=Tess= Madison's friend from school. Got that? Just wanted to make sure, didn't want to confuse ya. There is a reference to Macy... the villain Lia came up with who will have a family feud with Nightmare in the future. You also learn a bit about NIghtmare and his abusive father Ra's Al Ghul lol. Gotta love family huh? And Lia and Strike OOO, is no one going to ask about the Suicide Squad or whatever else I was going to talk about but now forgot. Damn itm, I hate forgetting things when I have to write. because then I remember once I turn my laptop off and then I'm like, 'What the f***?!"

Strike OOO, I hope you like what I did with your character. I don't know if I did good or not with her teasing and all that jazz so forgive me. Thank you for saying happy birthday. Truth is, when you sent that review, it had just turned into my birthday so good job with that lol. I did not see what you did there with the Garfield thing lol. I'd really love to know what happeend that you basically blocked out all forms of communication on this site lol. Happy really late birthday? lol. Like why would you bring that up without... never mind lol. I'm telling you! Domino masks are magical! And their can be plenty of Wally's in central City. The Flash looks like a way older version of Wally and they're not even related genetically. Oh yeah, nobody mentioned anything about the Suicide Squad or how cool Dante's tattoo looks lol. He may like Ella but he obviously doesn't know about it. Also, you might notice that NIghtmare is obliviouss to things involving girls. I'm sure you guys can understand, the man lives on a island with a short amount of girls his age. I mean, there is Cheshire, Talia when she visits and this Macy girl who he despises the most. So yeah, he isn't exactly a ladies man or familiar with what things teens do nowadays. Ugh! Only you can find the Star Wars things Strike. I swear to god that wasn't intentional. I wasn't even thinking about the movie and I had forgotten about that part until you send in hte review. I was honestly going to have him choke her too but something told me not too. Thank god I didn't lol.

Lia I hope you're enjoying NYC. That school trip sounds awesome. What can I say? I love being a evil mastermind lol.

Alright guys, tell me what you guys think and all that other jazz. I'll be here waiting for your reviews so hurry up and read this lol. I want really long reviews since this is a really long chapter... Ok.. They don't have to be really big but I appreciate it lol. Enjoy the show!

Ps: I'm sure I'm forgetting something to say and I hate when that happens. Damn you mushy brain!

Oh! I think I remembered. I'm starting to plan the third season and I projected it starting in July if I continue the two episodes a week thing. So hopefully season 2 can keep you busy while waiting for season 3. I have alot of things planned and I hope all of you guys enjoy every moment of it.

Be back in a Flash...

* * *

Infinity Island

January 20th, 2013 8:00pm

Dante was sitting on his bed with his back leaning on the cold wall behind him. He looked down at the picture in front of him of his mother and he frowned while he looked at it. He still couldn't believe his own father killed his mother. All because she wanted to take him away from his father. Dante still didn't know how he felt about his father even though it's been a couple of weeks since he last saw him. Bruce Wayne was still alive thanks to his former team and Ra's was not happy about that. Also, Zatanna had come to the island to try and bring Dante back to the hero side of things. Dante had been ignoring Zatanna since their last talk but she is persistent. Dante looked up when he heard someone knocking on his door. He slid off his bed and cautiously approached the door. When he opened it, he couldn't help but look away from the person in front of him.

"What do you want?" Dante asked Cheshire aka Zatanna.

"Just wanted to check up on you. I haven't seen you in a couple of days and I was worried." Zatanna explained as she took off Cheshire's mask.

"You don't need to be worried about me." He looked at her seriously, "You should be worrying about yourself. I told you to leave this island."

"I know but-"

"But nothing." Dante interrupted, "If you stick around, you're going to get hurt."

"And if you stick around, you'll get hurt too."

"No one can hurt me."

Zatanna glared at him, "Look whose so confident in their powers now."

Dante shrugged, "It's the truth. Nobody on this island can hurt me. I can kill them all if I wanted too."

"So why don't you? You seem to want to kill your friends but you don't want to kill the people that are holding you captive. Why?"

"It's none of your business so why don't you leave… For good." Dante said as he placed his hand on the door and attempted to close the door on her.

She placed her foot in the way to stop the door from slamming in her face, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily Dante. Unlike you, I care about what happens to the people that I care about. I care about you and all you're giving me in return is being a jerk. Stop acting like someone you're not."

"You don't know who I am!" Dante looked away and frowned, "I don't know who I am anymore…"

Zatanna opened the door and Dante let her. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then let me help you Dante. Let's get off this island and go somewhere. I can't stand this place and we can talk in peace."

Dante considered it and she was right. He was acting like a jerk but for a good reason. To break ties with her so she wouldn't get hurt when he does something he might regret. He wanted her and the others to hate him because he knew he was going to be with Ra's for a long time. He knew that Ra's would do everything in his power to set Dante against his friends. He didn't want to hurt them but he had his father to worry about. As much as Dante despised his father at this moment, he was still family and he had to find some kind of way to save him. Without the help of the League or else Ra's would get suspicious and move his father to a new location.

Dante shrugged Zatanna's hand off his shoulder and he moved away from the door and to his bed. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Plus, it would be suspicious that we're spending time together. I don't like Cheshire and she doesn't like me so why don't you act like her before you get caught and get us both in trouble."

Zatanna stepped further into his room and looked down at him, "What would they do to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Dante looked up into her eyes, "If you care about me then do me a favor and leave. You being here puts yourself and me in danger."

"So you do care about me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Dante said in denial, "I'm just looking out for myself." To hurt Zatanna, Dante said, "I don't care what they do to you." Dante hated sounding like a jerk but it was the only way to get things done around here. Especially if you want to get rid of your friends.

Zatanna shook her head, "You're unbelievable and a horrible liar." She knelt down so they were face to face, "I know you and I know this person you're acting like, this 'villain' you was so scared of becoming, is just a ruse. You're a good man and you shouldn't be treating others like this." She looked at him furiously, "I'm staying here and I will bring you back to the hero side of things. I don't care how long it takes or if I'm in danger." She placed her hand on his which was placed on his lap, "I'm doing this because I love you and the others want you back."

Dante stared into her eyes while she talked. He desperately wanted to tell her he kind of felt the same way for her but he couldn't. He shook his head and looked down, "Just get out." He muttered.

Zatanna sighed and walked out of the room as Dante went back to staring at the picture of his mother. "Happy Birthday Mom." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

A half hour later, Dante decided to go outside for a walk to clear his head of dark thoughts, Zatanna, and his father. As he walked, he noticed it was particularly quiet in the area. The area he was in was usually infested by ninjas and high ranking members of the League of Shadows but not tonight. As if Dante had missed out on a meeting or something.

"Help me…" Dante heard from the building nearest him.

Dante raised a eyebrow and walked towards the building with bar windows. As Dante peaked inside of the room, he saw a man sitting on the floor in the dark.

"Hello?" Dante greeted the man in the shadow, "Do you need help?" Dante asked the man.

"Water…" The man said weakly and as if he had a dry mouth.

Dante entered the building and it seemed like this is where the League of Shadows held their prisoners. Dante passed by many dark rooms with bars surrounding them and no lights on. It was a known interrogation method. To leave someone in the dark long enough to make them go mad or plead for you to let them out. To deprive someone of social interactions or the sunlight or the common things they need to live on a day to day basis. But for the man Dante had just met, they let the sunlight into his room. He must have been a special person in order to get that treatment. Even though it seems they didn't feed him or give him water daily. As Dante made his way to the man's cell, he could see the man more clearly. It seemed like the man was brutally tortured as his whole face was covered in bruises and his arms and chest was covered in cuts.

Dante put his lock picking skills to good use as he pried open the door to the man's room. As Dante made his way to the man's room, he picked up a bottle of water that was standing on a table Dante thought was the guard's table. It was odd that even this building was empty. Where was everyone?

Dante cautiously approached the older gentleman and he knelt down beside him. The man leaned forward and Dante finally got a real good luck of his face. It stunned Dante that the man that was quickly making his way through the whole bottle of water was the President of the United States.

"Mr. President?" Dante asked the man as he leaned back on the wall and continued to drink the bottle of water as if he hadn't drank anything for days.

The President placed the almost empty bottle of water on the ground beside him and he looked at the boy in front of him closely, "You're one of them. Why are you helping me?" He then observed Dante's face more closely, "I know you from somewhere."

Dante's eyes were as wide as they can be as he looked at the man in front of him. As he looked around the cell, he noticed that there was no bed or bathroom. Dante then wrinkled his nose as a strong smell came from the other side of the cell.

Dante frowned as he looked back at the President, "What did they do to you?"

"So many things and for no reason."

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" The President asked back.

Dante looked down, "It's a long story."

"Your's isn't the only one." President retorted as he looked back at Dante.

"They kind of have a family member of mine's hostage. I have to work for them or else they hurt and kill him." Dante stared at the President in disbelief, "Why are you here?"

The President sighed as if bringing back the memory was painful, "My chief of Security… Slade, had taken me to a different room for protection from when those people tried taking my life. As I followed him into a room, he knocked me out and when I woke up, I was being transported to this island."

Dante raised a eyebrow, "If you're here then who is running the country right now?"

"A imposter. They told me one of their scientists made a android of me and now he is doing whatever these people want. Why I'm still alive is a better question." The President then snapped his fingers, "Now I remember you. You was one of those kids sent by the Justice League to save me from the assassins. They got to you too huh?"

Dante nodded slowly, "Yes sir."

The President frowned, "Seems like we're both stuck on this island."

Dante shook his head, "No sir… I can help you."

"How?" The President asked skeptically.

"I can call the League and tell them about you and your imposter. I'm sure they can think of something."

"And they would believe you? I'm sure you had to betray some people for these maniacs."

"I know a guy that can help me." Dante said with a smile, "Don't worry Mr. President… I'll get some help."

Dante stood up and the President grabbed his hand, "Good luck kid."

Dante nodded and ran out of the building in search of Zatanna hoping she can set up a link to the Justice League so he can deliver a message. As he ran out of the building, he continued to search throughout the small island for the girl. He then noticed he made his way back to the temple and he couldn't believe who was now standing in front of him.

"You!" Dante shouted at the boy in front of him.

"Me?" Aiden asked as he pointed at himself with a chuckle, "Hey Dante, long time no see. How have you been?" Aiden then snapped his fingers, "That's right. You've been working for us. How has that been?"

"I should kill you for what you have done!" Dante yelled at Aiden as he stomped towards him.

"Kill? I've heard that word has been used by you since the day you have been here. Yet, you haven't kill anyone. Am I the only one here that thinks you're fake?" Aiden asked.

"His threats mean nothing. He doesn't have what it takes to kill." Nightmare retorted from a nearby rooftop. He stood on the rooftop with his arms folded watching over the two.

Dante glared up at Nightmare, "Shut up!"

"Another word you use a lot. Geeze Dante, you need to work on your vocabulary." Aiden said with a smirk as he looked at Dante.

Dante turned his glare to Aiden, "Was it worth it? Betraying the team? Betraying Madison?"

Aiden stared at Dante as he thought about Madison for a brief moment, "It was necessary. I only got close to her to get info on you. You know, because you two hated each other so much."

"So you never cared about her?"

Aiden paused and then shook his head, "Not one bit. It was fun using here though. She taught me some things." He then grinned, "Even some freaky things," He winked at Dante, "If you know what I mean."

Dante extended his hand and made it look like he was choking the air. Aiden got lifted up and he started grabbing his throat as if he was being choked. "You're a monster! To betray the people that called you a friend and to feel perfectly fine about it!" Dante continued to squeeze telekinetically.

Aiden looked up at Nightmare to see if he would help but he just stood there watching. Maybe Aiden wasn't as useful to the Light as he thought. Maybe he was getting or going to get the same treatment Scarecrow had gotten after he helped Aiden with knowing the team's fear. Maybe Ra's called for him to come to this island to test Dante to see if he would actually kill someone he didn't like. As Aiden was choking, he mentally told himself he wasn't going to let that happen. Aiden took one hand off his neck and extended it towards Dante. As the world around him started to dim, he gasped for air and then had water come out of his hand and blast Dante in the chest. As Dante lost focus and slid away from Aiden; Aiden fell to the ground and grabbed his neck as he gasped for air.

Aiden glared up at Nightmare, "Thanks for the help!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Nightmare retorted as he continued to watch the two.

Aiden never did like Nightmare's sense of humor. He slowly stood up and glared at Dante as he stood up as well. Aiden had the water surrounding Dante form a whip and it started hitting Dante. The first attack hit him on his back and Dante screamed out in pain while the second smacked him in the face. As Dante fell to the floor once again, he rolled away from the water and while on his back, he extended his hand and shot a telekinetic blast at Aiden that sent him flying to the wall behind him. Aiden bounced off the wall and fell on his face.

"I never did like you." Aiden admitted as he was on all four's trying to get up.

"The feeling is mutual." Dante retorted as he stood up slowly.

Aiden chuckled as he stood up finally, "You know you liked me. You liked me enough to not listen to Alex when he warned you about me. Don't lie Dante, we had a bit of a bromance."

"Whose really lying now?" Dante asked as he made his way towards Aiden.

"How is Alex by the way?" Aiden asked, "When do you plan on killing him?" He then grinned, "If I was Ra's, I would have you kill Alex first. Then Artemis, and for last, you can kill your girlfriend. Better yet, you can save her for me. I can show her somethings and then kill her. You know, the usual villain stuff. You know, since you're one of us now. Come on Dante, say it, One of us, one of us." Aiden continued to taunt Dante the best he could with a cruel smile.

"The more you talk, the more I have the urge to kill you."

Aiden rolled his eyes as he noticed Dante stopped walking, "Oh please, you don't have the balls to kill. You're a wimp."

Dante extended his hand and made a lifting gesture. Aiden's eyes widened as he started levitating. He looked at Dante and saw Dante make a downward gesture. Before he knew it, he was sent hurling towards the floor with his face first. Dante continued his telekinetic assault on Aiden by lifting him and throwing him to the ground. Aiden growled as he was being lifted up again. He had water form around his feet and he had his hands by his side. Water came out of his hands and feet and he sent himself towards Dante like a missile. Before he collided with Dante, he turned himself into water and the impact sent Dante a few feet away and then he slid farther away from Aiden. Water from the ground started forming into a body and then Aiden cracked his neck.

"I'm tired of this game. You messed up my face." Aiden said as he snapped his nose bone back in place and winced. A muffled yell came out of his mouth and he glared at Dante who was still on his back.

Dante chuckled as he slowly stood up, "I'm planning on messing up more then that."

"And what would that achieve dumbass? You hurt me and Ra's hurts your daddy. Do you want that old fart to get hurt? Stop being stupid."

Dante extended his hand and made his hand look like he was choking Aiden again. Once again, Aiden was lifted into the air and was grabbing his neck again. Dante extended his other hand to telekinetically move Aiden's hands away from him. Now Aiden's arms and legs were spread out and he was gasping for air.

"You say I can't kill anyone but I do feel like killing you." Dante said, "See Aiden, you're on my list. I may not kill you now but when I do start killing, you're going to be one of the first people I'm going to kill. So if I was you, I'd stay away from me and my former friends. Do you understand?"

Aiden made a gurgling sound and Ra's opened the door to his temple, "Enough!" Ra's shouted at Dante as he looked at him.

Dante smirked and telekinetically blasted Aiden towards the wall behind him, "I'm done anyways." Dante said and then he walked away from them.

Aiden was on all four's gasping for air once again as he glared at Ra's.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I assure you I had none of this planned." Ra's said as he offered Aiden a small smile.

"Sure you didn't." Aiden said to himself mentally as he looked at Dante walk away. Maybe Dante was going to do it. What would had happened if Ra's hadn't stepped in? Would Dante actually kill him? He then looked back at Ra's and wondered what Ra's did to Dante.

"Come in." Ra's said as he gestured Aiden to enter his temple. Aiden stood up, rubbing his throat and reluctantly entered the building.

Nightmare turned around to leave the area after the entertaining fight when he saw a girl his age standing in front of him. He raised a eyebrow as he looked at the girl. Her hair was long and black with neon orange colored tips, kept in a high ponytail with two piece of hair framing her face. Nightmare looked into her dark brown eyes and noticed how pale her skin was. She wore a long sleeve shirt, one side orange and one side black. Black fingerless gloves with black shorts and a silver utility belt. She had a orange domino mask on her face and black high heel boots that went up to her knees.

"Who are you?" Nightmare asked the girl in front of him who was crouching on a railing.

"Who are you?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Are we honestly playing this game?"

"Are we playing a game? I like games."

Nightmare sighed, "I'm sure you do."

"You're Nightmare right? Trained by Ra's Al Ghul."

"That's correct. And you are?" Nightmare asked curiously.

"A girl who was trained by DeathStroke. Heard of him?"

Nightmare nodded, "I know who he is. I admire his work."

She jumped off the railing, "Of course you do. Who doesn't?"

"The heroes?"

She nodded, "True."

"Your purpose here is?"

"Just dropped by to have a talk with your pops."

"With my father? Why?"

"Something is about to go down so DeathStroke sent me here to talk to him."

"Not a lot of people get to speak to my father."

She smiled once again and shrugged, "I guess I must be special."

"Clearly." Nightmare retorted.

"Funny boy. I like guys with a sense of humor."

"That's nice to know."

"I'm guessing you're not around girls a lot." She started walking towards him, "Or else you would have noticed I just flirted with you."

"Was that what that was? I thought you was just being nice."

"Where did you get your sense of humor? I mean, Ra's isn't exactly the most funniest man on the planet."

Nightmare shrugged, "You tell me."

"I intend to find out."

"So you're talking to me because?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I got bored so I decided I should mess with the top dog here. You are the top dog right? Because I swear I saw Sportsmaster around here."

"She insults me. That's new."

"Nobody insults you?"

"Not around here."

"Well I'm not from around here."

"Clearly."

"So do you want to fight or talk all day?"

Nightmare chuckled, "You think you can handle me?"

She chuckled as well, "The real question is, can you handle me?" She said as she winked at him.

Nightmare sighed as this girl reminded him of someone he despised on the island. Someone he hated and wished Sportsmaster had never found and given to his father. This girl seemed nicer however and he didn't have to fight for his father's affection with this girl. So maybe he'll give her a chance unlike the other girl that popped up in the island.

Nightmare slowly unsheathed one of his swords and the girl looked at him unpleasantly, "Really?" She asked, "Can't we just fight hand to hand? I'm not really that good at it. I just started training with DeathStroke." She lied.

Nightmare looked down and decided to make this fair to the girl in front of him. He sheathed the sword and put his hands up to fight. What he didn't know was how fast this girl was because when he lifted his head to look at her, she was no longer there. Nightmare heard something next to him and before he knew it, he was on the ground and looked up at the girl. The girl flipped him without him even knowing it. This girl was unusually fast.

"Gotcha!" She said as she looked down at him.

Nightmare spun on the ground and used his two legs to trip the girl onto the ground. She fell but quickly rolled away.

Nightmare quickly stood up and chuckled, "Deception. I actually believed you was a rookie."

She jumped up and smiled, "A magician never reveals her secrets."

The two circled around each other and seemed like they were planning each others next move. Finally, Nightmare decided to go on the offensive. He threw a barrage of kicks and punches at the girl and she dodged them with ease. When she ducked from one of his kicks, he spun around and kneed her in the face. He threw some more punches that connected and then finished it off with a spinning kick to her face. The girl fell to the ground and wiped the blood off her lips. She jumped up from the ground and surprised Nightmare because she jumped so high that she kneed him in the face. He stumbled back and she decided to go after his stomach and ribs. Nightmare blocked her attacks and head butted her. She stumbled back and Nightmare kicked her in the chest. As Nightmare kicked her chest, she took in a deep breath and grabbed his leg before he could drop it. She swept his other leg and he fell to the ground, she moved the leg she held and sat on his chest. Instead of punching his mask, she punched his chest repeatedly. He pushed her off him and into his legs where he caught her in a leg lock and started choking her. She decided to play dirty so she punched his manhood and he quickly let go. She stood up and as Nightmare as on the ground, decided to kick him but with her heels instead. Nightmare rolled away from her sharp heels and stood up.

"How come I never heard of you?" He asked as he brushed the dust off him.

"Deathstroke likes to keep me a secret."

Nightmare nodded, "I see why."

"Are you done? I can go another round."

"I have to say, I'm impressed but I've been going easy on you."

"Of course you was." She rolled her eyes, "Typical guy always goes easy on the girl." She gestured him to come towards him, "Bring it on this time. I barely broke a sweat."

Nightmare smiled under his mask and decided he liked this girl more better then the other girl he knew. The one he doesn't dare speak of.

Nightmare's eyes widened when a knife was thrown at him. He moved his head to the right and looked at the blade as it past by. When he went to look back at the girl, she punched him in the ribs and kicked him in the face. He started falling but he grabbed both of her arms and placed his foot on her chest. As he fell down, he monkey flipped her to and her back hit the ground. The two quickly got up at the same time and the two pointed weapons at each other. The girl pointed her knife while Nightmare pointed a kunai at her. The two were at a stalemate so Nightmare charged forward knowing the girl would attack first, he swayed to the left and jabbed her in the mouth. She swung her arm to slice him with her blade but he ducked. He then uppercut her and she stumbled back. Nightmare then swung his kunai at her and she swung her knife at him. The two weapons clashed and the two looked into each others eyes.

"How long have you been training?" Nightmare asked as the two continued to clash weapons.

She moved back and Nightmare anticipated her next attack so their weapons clashed again, "A couple of years."

"You're pretty good." Nightmare replied. He then jumped back and another kunai appeared in his hand. He spun around and threw the two kunais at her accurately.

She ducked and threw two knives of her own at his lower body. Nightmare jumped up to dodge them but she was quick enough to get there as soon as his feet touched the ground. She grabbed his arm and spun around him where she had his arm locked. She expected him to feel some pain as she applied pressure to a certain nerve. Nightmare used his free arm to elbow her in the face, he then spun around in the air and kicked her in the face.

The girl sat up and smiled up at him, "You're not so bad yourself."

Nightmare respected the girl's skills so he walked towards her and put his hand out for her to grab on to. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up but she was way too close for his comfort as her chest was on his.

She looked up at him and placed her hands on his metal Japanese mask. She removed the mask and placed it on the floor and Nightmare willingly let her for some unknown reason to him.

"I wonder how you look under this mask." She started rolling up his black ninja mask and she got up to his lips. Her eyes widened as she rolled up the mask to his lips to see him full of scars. She barely had the mask off and she wondered how many more scars he had. She moved her face closer to kiss him but Nightmare raised a eyebrow and his eyes widened as the girl got closer. He pushed the girl away and picked up his mask.

"This show is over." He said in a calm tone as if none of this affected him.

"Aww, this was just getting fun." She said with a playful pout.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it," She dug into her pocket and pulled out a phone. She looked at the messages she received during the fight and she sighed, "I gotta go but this was fun." She blew a kiss at him, "We should do this again sometime." She jumped onto the railing she was on previously and stood on top of it. She turned her head to look at Nightmare and she smiled at him, "The name is Haywire by the way." She jumped off the railing and Nightmare's eyes widened as he knew that lead to the cliffs below and he knew that would kill her.

He ran over to the railing and looked down to see the girl parachuting towards a boat on the edge of the island. She landed precisely on the boat and she looked up at him. She waved goodbye and drove the boat away from the island. Nightmare couldn't believe what he just saw. This girl was so different from anyone he had ever met. She fought with a passion and had very good training. Sure, she was a bit weird for trying to kiss him but he felt a certain way for her. He knew he respected her and her skills but something else was eating him and he didn't know what. He turned around and jumped off the rooftop.

In the temple, Ra's was looking out his window while having a talk with Aiden. From this window, he could see anything that was going on the island. He even saw the Nightmare vs. Haywire fight with a proud smile on his face.

"Was that necessary sir? I knew you brought me here to aggravate him." Aiden said referring to Dante, "I had no plans on coming here to be attacked by him and nearly killed."

"You provoked him," He said and then turned around to look at him, "And if I remember correctly, you said, 'you don't have the balls to kill'. Apparently, he does.' He said with a sinister smile.

Aiden gulped not wanting to upset Ra's but this was a trap set up by him so he can see how far Dante would go. Aiden was stupid, he knew this was planned, "Sir, I just don't appreciate being a guinea pig for your little experiment."

"I honestly thought you would defend yourself more better." Ra's said, knowing it would irritate Aiden.

Aiden gritted his teeth and looked down, "That's not cool." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I helped the Light sir and I don't deserve to be treated this way. If it weren't for me, you would have never had Dante. I risked my life to get that info. For you and the Light and I deserve to be more respected." Aiden snapped without thinking about the consequences of his action.

Ra's stared at Aiden for a long awkward minute. He then nodded, "You're right."

"I am?" Aiden asked as he was a bit shocked that Ra's didn't burn him or anything like that.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble I have put you through and I promise it won't ever happen again."

"It won't?" Aiden asked still not believing anything he is saying. Ra's is a known manipulator and even though he is one of the big bosses in the Light, Aiden couldn't fully trust him. I mean, it's a organization of villains, how can you really trust anyone in there?

"Yes. Now how is it in Florida? Is everything to your liking?" Ra's asked with a smile as he changed the subject.

"It's good. I don't need anything else."

"And how is your mother?" Ra's asked.

Aiden's eyes widened as he looked at the older man, "H-How did you know about that?"

"We know everything about all of our members. You should know that. Now, how is your mother."

"She's fine." Aiden said as he looked at Ra's suspiciously. Why were they watching him? Maybe to see if he truly was on their side and to see if he wasn't working with the Justice League. Aiden was so confused now and he thought that if he kept acting like he did to the bosses in the Light then he would become the next Scarecrow. A expendable villain that they would let rot in a prison.

Ra's nodded, "Good. I hear you have something to present to us?"

"Yes, but I didn't bring it with me."

"It's ok. You can share it when you have the time. I think Ocean Master and Black Manta are looking for you."

"Why?"

"Some mission that involves Atlantis."

"I'd be honored to help them."

"Well, get into contact as soon as possible."

Aiden nodded, "Is there another reason you brought me here besides provoking Dante?"

"Just to check up on you. It's been a while since you checked in."

"Well I was adjusting to life in Florida and I was taking care of my mother."

"I understand but we need you now more then ever. So get back to work." He looked at the boy seriously, "Understand?"

Aiden nodded, "Yes sir." Aiden went to leave the room but Nightmare opened the door, "Nightmare."

"Aiden." Nightmare said as he looked at Aiden.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me your real name."

"No I don't." Nightmare said and then walked away from Aiden who felt a bit like a outcast.

As Aiden left the room and they waited for him to leave the hallway, Nightmare broke the silence as he stood beside his father at the window that can see everything, "So I just met someone interesting."

"Did you?" Ra's asked with a smile, "How was she?"

Nightmare raised a eyebrow, "You know of her? How?"

Ra's looked at his adopted son, "Who you think set it up?"

"Why?"

"Well, you two are going to eventually work together in the future. I thought I'd introduce you in a way you would like to meet someone. In battle. Was I correct?"

"You was." Nightmare said as he turned his gaze back out the window.

"What do you think about her?"

"She's… Unique." Nightmare then chuckled, "Way better then Macy."

"You will refer to her as your sister when you're around me."

"But she's only been here for two years," NIghtmare said as he looked at Ra's, "How can you call someone you hardly trust your daughter?"

"I call you my son."

"But you trust me… Don't you?"

"I do."

"So what makes her so special?!" Nightmare yelled at his father.

Ra's backhand Nightmare which made him fall to the ground, "Do not raise your voice at me. Understand?"

Nightmare cradled his cheek and looked up at his father, "Yes father."

Ra's turned back to the window and looked at Dante run around the island, "He thinks he is so clever." He said referring to Dante.

Dante finally found Zatanna talking to some ninja in the courtyard. Dante ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "We need to talk."

Zatanna moved her arm away from Dante, "Leave me alone."

Dante knew she was still acting like she was Cheshire so he said, "It's about your father."

Zatanna turned around and looked at Dante with a raised eyebrow, "What about him?"

Dante looked at the ninja, "We need to talk in private." He said to her in front of the ninja.

"You heard him," She said to the ninja, "Get out of here."

The ninja walked away muttering something about Cheshire and Dante finally took Zatanna by her arm and took her inside the building next to them.

Once inside, Dante looked around, "Do that spell thing where no one can see or hear us."

"What's this about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just do it."

Zatanna sighed and recited the spell. She then took off her mask and folded her arms, "What's wrong?"

"I need to get into contact with the League. More specifically, Green Arrow."

"Why?" She asked as she was confused.

"The President of the United States is stuck in a cell in this island. I need to tell them that the president out there, is a android. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine." Zatanna said, she then extended her arms and started reciting a spell. When she was finished reciting, a view of Green Arrow in the Watchtower appeared in front of them.

"Arrow!" Dante shouted which made Green Arrow jump and turn around quickly.

He looked at Dante and raised a eyebrow, "Dante? How in the-"

"Long story but I need to tell you guys something."

"Is it another threat?"

"No… That'll come if you don't listen to me."

"At least Ra's kept your sense of humor the same."

"Can we stop with the small talk and get to the point?"

"I don't know. Can we?" A voice beside Green Arrow said which Dante instantly recognized as it's unforgettable. It was Batman.

"Hey Batman." Dante said with a nervous smile as the view grew bigger and Batman was now in sight.

Batman growled while Arrow looked at Dante seriously, "What's the big news?"

"The President of the United States is stuck on Infinity Island. The one in the White House is a android most likely created by Professor Ivo."

"And you know this how?" Batman asked.

"I just had a talk with the President." Dante replied.

Batman looked at Green Arrow, "We can't trust him."

"I'm telling the truth! I swear! Why would I call you guys then?"

"How are you calling us anyways?" Arrow asked as he stroked his goatee.

"Um… Zatanna is here?" Dante said with a nervous chuckle.

"What?!" He looked at Batman, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you decided to tell us when?!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Speak any louder and everyone will know."

"Why is it a secret?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, what the kid said." Arrow added.

"It's a long story." Batman replied.

"As much as I love long stories, that's going to have to wait." Arrow said and then looked at Dante, "You're absolutely sure it's the President in there?"

"Ra's can be a manipulative liar." Batman added.

"Unless someone can shape shift into the President and leave a pile of crap on the other side of his cell. Then I'm sure it's the President."

"I have no idea what that meant but I trust you Dante. No matter how far down in the dark you are."

Dante couldn't help but smile. The smile quickly faded and he looked down as he remembered all that he did to Arrow and the other members of his former team.

"Whose to say Ra's commanded him to feed us false information?" Batman asked Green Arrow.

"Then that would mean he knows about Zatanna -which he doesn't- and she would be tortured right now instead of helping me send this message."

"I'm right here." She said as she narrowed her eyes on Dante.

"Sorry." Dante finally said without thinking.

She smiled, "Hey Zatanna. Are you ok? Is it safe there?" Arrow asked her.

She nodded as she looked at Arrow, "I'm fine."

"Why do you look like Cheshire?"

"Back to the matter at hand!" Dante shouted at Arrow to get him to focus, "So are you guys going to do something or not?"

Arrow looked at Batman, "Let's give him a chance."

Batman sighed, "Fine." He then looked at Dante, "But if you're lying then I will come after you personally."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dante said with a smile. "Bye!" Dante said to the two and then Zatanna closed the connection.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We pretend that I just didn't say what I did. I continue to be a jerk to you and you start to resent me. That's the only way I'm going to be comfortable with you being here."

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said with a frown.

"It's the way it has to be." he said and then walked away from her.

Mount Justice

January 25th, 2013 6:00 pm est

"I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Teach pokemon to understand the power that's inside. Gotta catch 'em all. It's you and me, I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! You're my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon!" Alex sang with his ipod blasting in his ears and his eyes closed not noticing that Beta is near the supercomputer where Batman is typing.

They all turned around and looked at Alex singing the original Pokemon song with so much passion. Hector and Victor couldn't help but sing along in low voices with their leader but Madison bumped them and pointed at Batman who looked furious. Batman looked at Tyreese and Tyreese face palmed because he knew he had to cut Alex's song short. Tyreese walked up to Alex and Alex bumped into him.

Alex looked up at him with a smile, "Hey Ty! Just rocking it out!" He said loudly due to the music in his ear.

Tyreese took off both earbuds and shook his head, "Dude, everyone just heard you sing the pokemon song."

Alex raised a eyebrow and looked behind Tyreese to see everyone including Batman look at him in disbelief. Madison had a smirk on her face while the twins were gesturing him to keep going. Either for the comical benefit or because they really enjoyed the song.

"This is so embarrassing." Alex said as he turned off his ipod and wrapped up his earphones.

"So is that your theme song mister leader? Because if it is, I don't know how I can respect you anymore." Tyreese joked as the two made their way towards Batman.

"Shut up." He then thought about something and he looked up at Tyreese, "You respected me?"

"Past tense." Tyreese replied with a smile.

Alex hung his head low and frowned as Batman kept looking at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Batman asked. He had seen some weird things kids have done. I mean, Dick wasn't always as cool as he appeared to be. Batman remembered when Dick was way younger and the things he used to do. Even Jason Todd, the new Robin does some weird things. Even to his enemies.

"Would I be lying if I said no?"

"Yes."

"Then yes… I enjoyed myself."

Batman shook his head, "Now that you got that out of your system. Let's get down to business."

"What did I miss?"

"DeathStroke plans on killing the President." Madison said frankly.

"What?!" Alex shouted a little bit too loud. Probably because he's a bit deaf thanks to his ipod.

"Un Viejo." Hector said in Spanish.

"Say what?" Alex asked as he looked at him.

"He's a old man." Victor clarified.

"Oh… I knew that." Alex said with a sly smile.

"Sure." Hector said with a chuckle.

"Do we know where?" Alex asked Batman so they can get back to the point.

"The President is currently staying in Camp David with his family."

"The President goes to camp?!" Hector and Alex said at the same time which made everyone else from beta face palm.

"No children," Madison said as she shook her head at the two, "He goes there to relax and keep away from the press. The only people there are the President, his family and the secret service."

"And we're going because?" Alex asked.

"Deathstroke can handle all of the agents in his sleep." Batman replied.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Batman replied frankly.

"What?!"

"We're not going to save the President?" Tyreese asked.

"I have received reports from a inside source that the President is a android."

"Excuse me," Alex said with his mouth open, "Can you run that by me again?"

"Was it Dante?" Madison asked which got the attention of the other members of Beta.

Batman nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Can we trust the intel?" Tyreese asked which got a glare from Alex and Madison. Tyreese looked at the two and shrugged, "Just asking. I mean, we've seen what he does to old friends and mentors. I'm just saying." He said as he placed his hands in the air defensively.

"So far, we can." Batman said, "I'm sending you out there to stop DeathStroke but I need you to bring in the President for questioning. If he is a android, I might be able to get info from him."

"By hacking him?" Victor asked.

"Yes."

"Can I help?" Victor asked which surprised the others except his brother. "What? I'm the smart twin."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Tyreese said as he folded his arms.

"Perhaps." Batman replied to his question.

Camp David

7:00 pm est

The team -mostly Alex and Madison- had to sneak into the camp while the twins and Tyreese got in easily due to their powers.

"Times like these," Alex said as they crawled under a fence, "I wish I had powers."

"Times like these," Madison added, "I wish I had better powers."

Alex chuckled and stood up after he finished. He helped Madison up and turned around to see the other three standing in front of them.

"What took ya so long?" Tyreese asked.

"You could have just given us a lift." Alex said.

"I could have but I wanted you two to spend time together." Tyreese replied.

"I thought we got past that?" Victor aka Glaze said.

"We did." Madison and Alex said as he they looked at each other. "I think I speak for Madison and myself when I say we hate the three of you."

Madison nodded, "Completely true."

"You guys are taking too long." Blaze said as he was basically jumping around, "I want to get into some action."

"Relax dude." Alex told Blaze, "He'll be here soon." He then looked at Madison, "Scout the area as a female secret service agent."

Madison nodded and cloned herself, he clone then shifted into a older much taller version of herself.

"Am I the only one that thinks Madison is hot as a grown up?" Blazed ask the guys. After the two second silence, he looked at them, "Just me? Damn."

"Anyways." Madison said to break the awkward silence. She looked at her clone, "Get to work."

The clone nodded and made it's way through the bushes.

Alex looked at the twins, "How did you guys get in?"

"We ran in." They said.

"Duh!" Alex said with a stupid face, "I mean, weren't there any guards?"

They looked at each other and then at Alex, "There was no guards." Glaze said.

"What?" Alex asked with a confused look.

"You heard him!" Blaze shouted so Alex could hear, "There was no guards!"

Alex glared at Blaze, "I hear you!"

"Hey Idiots," Madison chimed in, "This is suppose to be a stealth mission. Not a shouting match."

The two boys glared at each other and Alex cleared his throat, "Anyways," He looked at Madison, "How's the clone?"

"She hasn't found anybody." Madison eyes widened afterwards, "Oh my god."

"What?" They all said.

"He's inside." She started running, "DeathStroke is with the President!"

They all ran inside the cabin where the President was staying but as soon as Madison made it in first. He eyes widened even more as DeathStroke impaled the President right in front of them with his sword.

"No!" She shouted.

"We're too late." Alex added as he came to a halt.

"Why is he bleeding?" Tyreese asked remembering Batman saying that the President was a android.

"Because he's human." DeathStroke replied as he took the sword out of the President and his body dropped. DeathStroke then looked at the teens in front of him as he wiped the blood off his sword, "You really are too late."

Alex growled and stepped forward, "Where is everyone?"

"On vacation." DeathStroke said as he looked at him.

Alex stepped back as he looked into DeathStrokes eyes. He didn't know why but right now, he feared him.

"So what's next?" Deathstroke asked, "We duke it out and see who is left standing? A quick note, I've faced and defeated many league members… By myself. I'm sure I can take on a few kids."

"You don't have powers!" Tyreese shouted which made him sound ignorant to DeathStroke.

"Who says I need powers?" DeathStroke asked.

Tyreese growled and flew towards DeathStroke at top speed. DeathStroke anticipated the attack and quickly moved out of the way knowing Tyreese couldn't control his high speed flying very well. Tyreese made a hole at the back of the cabin and he fell to the ground after the impact. The twins ran towards DeathStroke at high speed and started circling him to take the oxygen away from him. DeathStroke watched the two brats run around him and he picked a perfect time to trip one of them. Blaze rolled forward and his back hit the wall. DeathStroke then grabbed Glaze who stopped running and threw him at Tyreese while he was standing up. DeathStroke watched as Tyreese fell down again with Glaze on top of him. He picked up Blaze and threw him outside so he can deal with the three boys.

"You got his?!" DeathStroke asked someone in the room.

Madison and Alex looked at each other wondering who he was talking too. Before Alex knew it, the door next to him opened and someone kicked him in the face and he fell down. The girl then dashed towards Madison and the two exchanged punches but Madison lost and was now on the ground.

"I got this!" Haywire replied to DeathStroke as her eyes moved rapidly as she looked at the two heroes in front of her.

"Good." DeathStroke said and then charged towards the three boys in front of him.

Alex ran towards Haywire from behind but Haywire moved her heard before Alex's punch can connect. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her and Alex's back hit the ground hard. Haywire raised her sharp heels and attempted to stomp Alex but he rolled away with her following. She continued to stomp but Alex finally caught her leg with his hands and then used his own to wrap around her leg. He pushed his legs downward and the girl fell down. Before Alex can think up his next move, the girl grabbed a knife she had somewhere on her body and stabbed Alex's thigh. Alex screamed out in pain and the girl quickly maneuvered herself to get on top of him. She went to impale his chest with her knife but Madison ran towards her and kneed her in the face. The girl rolled off Alex once the knee connected with her face and Madison ran towards her to get on top of her but the girl quickly got up. The two were in a fighting stance and looked at each other. The circled around and then Madison decided to attack by throwing punches to her face and then ended it with a kick to her ribs. Haywire dodged the punches but the kick landed on her ribs and she winced slightly. Before Madison had a chance to put her feet down, Haywire grabbed her leg with both hands and moved forward which made Madison fall down. A knife appeared in Haywire's hand and she dropped down to stab Madison in her stomach but then Madison grabbed the arm and wrapped her legs around Haywire's head. Madison applied pressure to the girl's head while the girl tried to stab Madison with the knife in her hand. Madison grabbed the girls wrist with her open hand and applied pressure to a nerve which made her hand shoot open and her knife fall to the ground. Madison continued her submission hold until the girl seemed like she was starting to fall unconscious. Alex was leaning on a table with his hand on his bleeding thigh watching Madison knock the girl out.

Before Alex knew it, the door behind him collapsed and he was quickly held in a choke with a man pointing a gun at his head.

"Let the girl go or he get's it." DeathStroke threatened as he took off the safety on the gun he was holding to Alex's head.

Madison's head rolled back so she can see the two but they were upside down. Madison growled but saw Alex pull out his escrema stick that was attached to his legs. She slowly let go of the girl but the girl pretended that she was unconscious. She rolled away and left a grenade in her place. Madison's eyes widened but then smoke started coming out of it. Alex raised his escrema stick to attempt to electrocute DeathStroke but he saw it coming. He grabbed Alex's arm and slammed it against a wall until he dropped the stick, he then kicked Alex in his stomach and head butted his head which made Alex's head bounce of the wall. Then, Alex slid down to the ground with his eyes closed as Deathstroke was making his escape through the cloud of smoke. Madison reached out and grabbed his ankle and DeathStroke quickly turned around and kicked her in the face which knocked her out thanks to his heavy duty boots.

Mount Justice

9:00 pm est

Alex woke up in the infirmary and he winced as he tried moving the leg Haywire stabbed. When he looked around, he saw Blaze and Glaze on beds as well. Alex then turned his head to see Madison sitting beside his bed and Tyreese standing beside her.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he heard a TV on in the distance.

"You got knocked out by DeathStroke. You've woken up but kept dozing off." Madison explained.

Alex turned his gaze back to the twins, "And them?"

Tyreese frowned, "DeathStroke injured them and then knocked me out by threatening to kill them. I turned off my heat and he knocked me out before I can see him."

"So he is as good as they say." Alex replied with a frown.

"Apparently." Madison retorted.

"Where did you learn that choke hold anyway? That's a triangle choke right? From MMA?" Alex asked.

Madison nodded, "Yeah, I learned it in this self defense class I'm in."

Alex was about to say something witty when he heard a very annoying voice on TV, "Raise that up."

Tyreese grabbed the remote and raised the volume.

"Welcome back folks, this is G Gordon Godfrey and I'm here to deliver disturbing news." A Caucasian male with blonde hair, blue eyes and a matching outfit said to the camera on his show. "News of the President's death has reached world wide in a quick amount of time. Some say it was a assassin but this reporter has the real scoop." He gestured to something out of the range of the camera, "Please welcome the Vice President of the United States." He said with a smile and the VP appeared with bruises and cuts on his face in a expensive suit. As the VP and Gordon shook hands, Tyreese, Madison and Alex all looked at each other.

"Tell us sir, tell us what really happened. Tell us how the President died." Gordon told the VP.

"First off I'd like to give a moment of silence to the President's wife and kids. I'm sorry Mary." He said referring to the President's wife. He then cleared his throat and drank some water, "I'll tell you what really happened Gordon. It was no assassin that killed the President…." He looked down and frowned, "I was there and I saw everything. It was a hero that killed him. I was in the room waiting for the President to come in but then I heard them rambling about the President being a android. What kind of nonsense is that?" He asked, "So as I opened the door to see who the vigilantes were, they impaled the President with a sword and then brutally attacked me. I couldn't defend myself and I pleaded for them to spare me. They eventually left and I called for people to come get the President." He started to cry, "I'm sorry… I should have done more for him."

Gordon placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned, "It's ok sir. We all would have done what you did." He then looked back at the camera, "Do you hear that America? The Vice President and soon to be President of the United States has just said a HERO killed the President. It means only one organization could have done this. The Justice League. If you remember from last year, Superman and The Flash had a problem with the President. It seems like the League has killed off someone that opposed them. What lengths are they will to go through to deliver Justice their own way? How far are they really willing to go?"

"That's all lies!" Alex shouted at the TV, "He was never there."

"Oh man," Tyreese said, "This is not good for the League."

"There has to be a logical explanation for this." Madison said.

WatchTower

"Damn it!" Batman said as he slammed his fist on to the computer.

Arrow frowned and turned off the video feed to G Gordon Godfrey preaching that the Justice League is evil.

Batman turned around and grabbed Arrow by his shirt and he slammed him into a wall, "This is Dante's fault. I told you he couldn't be trusted. Look what he has done to us. Do you know what they're going to do to us next? They're going to outlaw us just because people think we killed the President."

"I'm sorry Bruce." Arrow said with a frown as he looked down, "I thought he could be trusted."

"You thought wrong." Batman said and then let go of Arrow, "From now on, he is a villain. No more going easy on him. If the team ever sees him again, he is going to jail. I've had enough with him and giving him chances."

Infinity Island

"You wanted to see me?" Dante asked as he entered Ra's room.

"Come in and sit." Ra's said from behind his desk.

Dante sat down and looked at Ra's, "What's wrong?"

"It's unfortunate that it has come to this." Ra's said and then pulled out a remote control. He pressed the button and the screen above the fireplace showed his Dante's father.

Dante looked at the screen and looked at Ra's, "What are you doing?!"

"You told the Justice League about the President. I don't know how but you did. Don't even try to lie to me Dante." He looked at the screen, "For your betrayal, I'm going to punish your father."

Dante's eyes widened, "Please don't!" Dante pleaded by Ra's pressed the button and Dante saw his father get electrocuted, "Stop! Please Stop!" Ra's continued to electrocute his father, "I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again just please stop!" Dante pleaded once more and couldn't look at his father suffer.

"You won't do it again?" Ra's asked while still holding the button.

"Never again… please stop." Dante said as he nearly started crying.

"Now you know not to defy me. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me?!" Ra's said as his finger hovered over the button.

"I mean… yes… Master." Dante said with a frown as he looked at Ra's and then at his father who seemed like he was in pain.

* * *

Is it me or are these chapters getting longer and longer? lol. Three consecutive chapters with 10,000+ words. Sorry if this is too much for you lol. I just have so much to write about. I think the next chapter will be significantly more shorter then these lol. Oh, who didn't like the whole Dante vs Aiden fight? I liked writing it... Especially Aiden taunting Dante. Also, the Nightmare vs Haywire fight was pretty good as well. Also, the Glorious G Gordon Godfrey makes a apperance in this episode to do his usual rant on the Justice League. The things that happen in this chapter sets the mood for the second half of the 3rd season. I know most of you would say Batman is being a dick but he's just being his normal paranoid grouchy self lol. Arrow feels real bad for trusting Dante so that's not cool. Dante continues to give Zatanna the cold shoulder while Ra's pulls his strings. Aiden feels like a low life villain with the way he is treated in this episode. I wonder how far Aiden is willing to go for the Light now that he feels he's expendable. Maybe he should have sticked with the hero thing. The hours are great, no threat of going to jail, you have your own home in a mountain that overlooks a city. Great perks right? You know, besides the part where you can't reveal your secret identity and you have to continue to lie to people. Eh? Didn't really dwell into the DeathStroke fight but I'm sure you guys can use your imagination. I honestly didn't do that fight because I didn't know how he was going to beat Tyreese and my brain was mushy from this long ass chapter so yeah... Sorry. At least you guys got to see Haywire face Madison and Alex. I hope you guys like Haywire. I've grown to like her and hopefully Strike will like the way I portray her villain side. I'm done ranting so enjoy the show lol.

Ps: That's just a long note of what I think of the chapter. Sort of my review of the episode lol.

Pss: Oh yeah! Happy 20th episode to Young Justice: Beta! Woo! We didn't get canceled. (Yes I'm going to continue this joke every five to ten episodes lol. I miss the show too but it doesn't mean I can't poke fun at it. At least we didn't get canceld for no reason and had long unnessary haitus. Seriously, what's up with that? It was the death of the show... And apparently, the five year timeskip lol)

On the Next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

Aiden gets a mission from the Light and he bumps into Aqualad once again. What's the mission and how does Aqualad feel about what Aiden tells him about his real father? Dante and Alex fight crime one last time as they reunite. Alex then gives Dante bad news


	21. Episode 21: Reunion

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update. I was doing some research and I got busy so I started at like 5. At least this chapter is average and not really long. It's got some Aiden vs Aqualad and a Dante and Alex team up. You can't miss this or my feelings on Cartoon Network on this chapter lol. Hope you enjoy.

Strike OOO, now I get the garfield thing. Thanks for clearing that up. No, there isn't anything wrong with the reviewing thing. I'm just curious as to what happened. Need me to beat someone up? *punches fist8 Hulk smash? "insert frustrated Flash family Haha ok" Didn't really get that. I mean, I get my other references to Yugioh but tell me you know about Pokemon. Who doesn't?! Aiden was just saying that to get into Dante's head. Just apart of his mind games. Whatever happened between those two was probably sweet. Aiden is very happy that you said one of us lol. I'm glad I did a good job with Haywire. I'm glad you're happy. I don't think Madison is going to get a upgrade. I don't see how. And of course there is going to be grammar errors, I'm just too lazy to correct them. And no, I don't need you pointing out every single one in your reviews. I just want to hear your thoughts about the story and all that jazz.

Lia, I'm glad you liked the fights and the banter between each of them. I'm glad you like Nightmare now and those fights between him and Macy will happen... Epically! lol. I was just going to have it be a android but your way sounds much cooler. So for everyone reading this, I'm going to put this in caps so you can see lol. THE PRESIDENT INSIDE OF THE PRISON WAS MACY. ANOTHER ADOPTIVE CHILD FROM RA'S THAT CAN SHAPEFHIT. SHE SHIFTED INTO THE PRESIDENT DUE TO ORDERS FROM RA'S AND LIED TO DANTE KNOWING HE WOULD TELL THE LEAGUE. HENCE WHY THE LEAGUE IS IN TROUBLE WITH THE GOVERMENT. Thank you for your attention lol.

Here it is guys. Lucky Episode 21!

* * *

Miami, Florida

February 1st, 2013 3:00 pm est

Even in the winter, Florida is still warm and beautiful as the sun was out and everyone was in sweaters. Aiden couldn't believe how beautiful Florida was until he actually got there. As he returned home from school he couldn't help but watch the beautiful ladies pass by and the guys in their expensive suits looking like business men or thugs. He finally reached his two story home that was brown and looked as if a celebrity had lived there. Aiden couldn't believe how far the Light would go to relocate him to such a beautiful place. Though his mother loved the new scenery, he couldn't help but worry about her. He was worried that her drug addiction might go too far here in Miami where the drugs are in the truck load.

Since they had gotten there, she stopped the drugs, at least not when he was around. He wasn't entirely sure if she was doing it behind his back. For all that he knew, she was back to her original self. No more Dave abusing her, no more living in that shitty neighborhood, and no more drugs. She was a strong independent woman who went to a councilor twice a week to talk about things. She expressed her concerns about Aiden and what he had become because of her and Dave and the neighborhood they lived in. She didn't exactly tell the expert that her son was a villain and that the people he worked for paid for everything they have. But she subtly hinted that he was into something bad and wished she can do something about it.

Aiden entered his house and wrinkled his nose as he smelled something familiar in the air. One of his mother's home cook meals that he desperately missed while being away from her. He walked towards the kitchen and dropped his book bag on the couch. Once at the beautifully decorated kitchen, Aiden looked at his mother and smiled. She now had a tan and gained some more weight. She no longer looked like a ghoul with brown hair. Her hair was stylishly made and she had some makeup on. Aiden couldn't remember the last time he had saw her like this. She was finally happy and freed from Dave's control.

"What's for dinner?" Aiden asked his mother as he sat on a stool near a table counter she used to prepare meals.

"Meatloaf with Mashed Potatoes." She replied while moving the mashed potatoes around.

"Sounds good." Aiden replied. He then got off the stool and headed to the fridge, "Did you hear about the Justice League?" Aiden asked with a proud smile.

"That they killed the President? Uh-huh, it's been all over the news." She replied without turning around to look at him.

Aiden raised a eyebrow at his mother and wondered why she wouldn't turn around to look at him. He slowly approached her and then leaned against the hot stove with his gaze on her, "Something wrong?"

"No." She quickly responded and moved her head so her hair would cover her face.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He asked as grabbed her arm softly.

She shrugged his hand off her arm and she moved away from him. She looked him in the eyes with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked her with a frown.

"You're what's wrong." She replied as she continued to stare at him.

"What did I do?" Aiden asked her with a confused look.

"You tell me." She replied as soon as he finished as if she anticipated he would say that. "What did you do to get all of this? You killed people for it? Who are these people you work for?"

"To tell the truth mom," He said while looking at the floor, "Dave was the first person I've ever killed." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling with his hands on the counter he was leaning on, "I mean, I've hurt people physically and mentally but I've never killed anyone." He smiled at her, "I just really didn't like him."

She stepped back and looked a bit disgusted, "And you don't feel anything from killing him? Don't you have a conscience?"

Aiden chuckled, "I've never had anybody show me what's right and what's wrong. All I've seen growing up is what's wrong. Dad didn't stick around to teach me anything useful and you was too busy with Dave and your drugs that you ignored me."

"I never wanted you to become this… Thing you are now." She said with a frown.

"Thing? You're talking about my powers or the thing I do to put a roof over your head. The thing I did to free you from Dave and your addiction to drugs. What thing are you talking about?"

"Both Aiden." She said as she looked into his eyes, "I never wanted you to grow up like you did. I wanted something better for you."

"I have something better and I don't plan on letting it go. This group is everything to me now mom and you either embrace this new me or you go back to Central City and live your life by getting another abusive boyfriend who sells drugs." He then felt something in his pocket vibrating. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, "I gotta get this." He said and then walked out of the kitchen and went into the backyard via a sliding glass door.

"Hello?"

"Aiden, we need the samples you acquired while in the Beta team." Lex Luthor said on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, where do I meet you guys at?"

"We have a location for you. We'll send it by text. Don't be late." Lex said and then hung up.

Aiden looked at his phone for a moment after Lex hung up and finally got the text. He entered his house and looked at his mom who was now sobbing.

Aiden took a deep breath and frowned, "I'm sorry Mom. I do all of this because I love you and you're my only living family member." He walked up to her and the two stared at each other for a moment. He held his arms out wide and the two hugged each other for a few seconds. "I gotta go but keep my food warm. Ok?" He asked with a smile that reminded his mother of when he was young.

"Ok." She replied as she wiped some tears off her cheeks. Before she knew it, Aiden turned into water and went into the kitchen sink. Though she knew about his powers, she wasn't quite used to it.

Unknown Location

3:45 pm est

Aiden removed the cover that blocked the way from the streets to the sewers below. He climbed up to the street and placed the cover over the hole to the sewers. One benefit of having water powers is that you can keep yourself clean. Even if you had a ride in the stinky sewers below. Aiden walked to the abandoned warehouse and occasionally smelled himself to make sure he didn't smell like garbage, feces or urine. He looked around for a brief moment to see if anyone was around and then he opened the door to the warehouse. As he entered the dark, empty warehouse he noticed no one was around. The sunlight from outside illuminated the room thanks to the ceiling windows placed above him.

"Hello?" He said while cautiously walking up. His words echoed throughout the room and he looked at his phone to see if he got the right location.

"There you are." A voice behind Aiden said.

Aiden turned around to see Lex Luthor in front of him with a Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts and some slippers. "Isn't it a bit cold to be wearing that?" Aiden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You actually think this is me?" Lex asked with a slight chuckle, "This is a android I use on occasions."

"Professor Ivo?" Aiden asked.

"Of course. Do you have the samples?" Lex asked as he put his hand out to receive what he asked for.

"Yes, sir." Aiden said and reached into his back pocket for the samples he had. He finally got them and placed them on Lex's hand, "Five samples for the five people in Beta that have powers. It contains their sweat and other things that should give you enough DNA to do what you want with them."

"Do you know what we want to do with these samples?" Lex asked as he closed his hand and placed them in his pocket.

"Yes, sir." Aiden replied with a smile as he locked his hands behind his back.

"Good. You've been a great help to the Light. You continue on this road and you'll be one of our most trusted members."

"You don't trust me?" Aiden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we do. I meant, trust you enough to reveal our plans to you."

Aiden nodded, "Oh, I get it now." He then chuckled, "You never know, I might be on that TV monitor in the future."

Lex smiled, "Maybe one of these days." Lex turned around to leave the building but stopped, "They want to see you."

"Who?"

"Black Manta and Ocean Master."

"So they're really going through with this attack on Atlantis?" Aiden asked with a smile.

"Yes. And they want you there with them. Don't let them down." Lex said and then opened the door, "They'll be waiting for you at South Beach." With that, Lex left the building.

Under the water of South Beach

4:30 pm est

After receiving the news from Lex, Aiden quickly made his way home via the Florida water system and put on his costume. Before leaving, Aiden told his mother to place his food in the microwave and that he will eat after he gets this job done. As he left, he once again went through the sewers and into the water at South Beach. Once inside, he continued to swim out to where he thought Manta's ship would be. He saw the black manta shaped ship with red glaring eyes down below and he couldn't help but smile at it. He continued to swim downward at top speed until he reached the entrance of the ship. Once inside, he noticed he was in the storage area so he opened the door to see Black Manta and Ocean Master standing on a stage with rows upon rows of Black Manta's men looking at them. Ocean Master spotted Aiden and gestured for him to join them on stage.

As Aiden made his way up to the stage, he heard Black Manta inspire his men and his men cheering back at him. Aiden couldn't help but get goosebumps as Black Manta delivered his inspirational speech about taking Atlantis from Aquaman. He then pointed at Aiden and told the group that Aiden was going to help them and he too was a soldier just like them. Aiden started walking proudly amongst his fellow soldiers until he finally reached the stage.

Ocean Master wrapped his arm over Aiden's shoulder and leaned in, "Today, we're going to make history."

"Glad to be here." Aiden said as he was excited to be apart of something so special to the Light. Aiden wasn't sure what the Light wanted from Atlantis or how it fits in with their Master plan but he wanted to be apart of it.

"Now get ready to fight!" Black Manta shouted and fist pump the air. His men started to do the same thing and then they all started running around to get ready for this upcoming war. After watching his men scatter, Black Manta walked up to Aiden and put his hand out for a handshake, "Glad you're with us."

Aiden quickly shook his hand and smiled, "Anytime." After shaking his hand for a moment, Aiden looked at the two as he pulled his hand away, "So what's the plan?"

Atlantis

5:00 pm

"I seriously think you should let Garth and Tula join the team." Aqualad suggested as he walked in the hallways of the King Palace with Aquaman.

"Next thing you're going to be telling me is that La'gann should be apart of it as well." Aquman said and then chuckled.

"Why must you joke when I'm being serious with you? They have passed their final exams and are ready to help others out. Why not let them go?"

"Because I won't see them as often as I do now. Just like you."

"I come when I can."

"Which isn't often." Aquaman pointed out as he looked at Aqualad.

Aqualad sighed, "Sir, our team is growing. Especially with Beta running around, we can use more good people in our team. More Atlanteans at least."

"Getting lonely on the surface world Kaldur?" Aquaman asked with a smile.

"Honestly," Aqualad said and then paused. He looked down in defeat, "Yes."

Aquaman patted Aqualad's back as they stopped walking, "Don't you think you should ask them first?"

"I already did."

"And?"

"They're waiting on your permission."

"Hm," Aquaman said as he placed a hand on his cheek, "They can really help out here in Atlantis."

"But you have plenty of great warriors here. Why not let them go to the surface world and experience how things are up there."

"That's a good point." Aquaman went back to walking, "I'll consider it. Just give me time."

Aqualad followed, "That's better then a no."

At the entrance of the palace, a red beam blew the doors to the palace open and smoke surrounded the area. The guards that protected the palace quickly came outside with the spears and shields and looked at the boy in front of them.

"You there!" One of them shouted at the boy as he pointed at him, "Who are you?!"

"He's a human!" The other said as he pointed his spear in the boy's direction.

"That's impossible. Humans can't breathe under water." The taller one of the two said.

The smaller one glared at the boy, "Humans don't belong under water. Begone!"

A cruel smile appeared on the boy's face, "I am the water!" the boy said and then disappeared.

The guards looked around frantically to see where the boy had went. The boy appeared behind the two guards with a spear he had taken from a guard he had taken out before. He stuck the spear into one of their backs and the guard quickly fell to the ground. His friend who was next to him turned around only to see the boy point behind him. The guard turned around to see Black Manta in front of him, the guard eyes widened as the red eyes on his helmet lit up and blasted him.

"That was easy." Aiden said as he clapped his hands while looking down at the two dead guards.

"Ocean Master wasn't kidding when he said security was low today." Manta said as he entered the palace with Aiden.

"So is everything going smoothly on Ocean Master's part?" Aiden asked as he followed Manta.

"According to him, yes. Though it seems he is being distracted by children."

"Those kids from the sorcery school?" Aiden asked and Manta nodded, "Do you need me to help him?"

Manta shook his head, "No. We need to stick to the plan." He looked at Aiden, "You have the bomb right?"

Aiden nodded, "Yep."

"Let's get to work."

"How is the prince?" Aqualad asked the Queen.

"He's doing ok. Though he misses having you around." She replied with a smile as she looked at the two year old boy play with his toys.

"Everybody seems to feel that way." Aqualad replied with a frown.

"Don't frown. My husband loves to play the guilt trip on those he cares about." The Queen said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm right here, you know." Aquaman said from the other side of the room where he was sitting on his throne.

"I'm well aware of that." She replied with a small laugh as she looked at him.

Two guards busted into the throne room and looked at the King of Atlantis, "Your majesty, two criminals have entered the palace. One of them is Black Manta and the other is a human boy that can breathe underwater."

"Aiden." Aqualad said in disgust as he quickly got up from his chair.

"Stay here and protect my family." Aquaman commanded the guard.

"I'm coming with you." Aqualad said as he followed Aquaman out the door.

"It's good to fight beside you again." Aquaman said with a smile.

The two entered a large room covered with shelves of books that was the Royal Library. It had two entrances and had tables and chairs fill out the room with books on top of them. It was empty until two figures came out from the other entrance.

"Manta!" Aquaman shouted and then swam towards him at top speed.

"My king!" Aiden shouted and had water blast Aquaman's side and it sent him flying towards the bookshelves.

Manta had his laser blast Aqualad who was surprised by what happened to Aquaman. The laser blast hit Aqualad on his chest and his back bounced off the wall.

"I'll handle him." Aiden said as he swam towards Aqualad at top speed.

As Aiden got close to Aqualad, Aqulad moved away and grabbed Aiden by his head. He slammed Aiden's head against the wall two times but Aiden put his foot in the way the third time. Aiden used his elbow to hit Aqualad's face and he punched him with a powerful water fist in his stomach. He then grabbed Aqualad by his shirt and started swimming upwards until Aqualad's back hit the ceiling of the library. Aiden then spun him around and threw him downward which made Aqualad break the table below him. Aiden extended his arms and opened his hands to have ice shards shoot out of his hand and towards Aqualad.

Aqualad's eyes widened as the ice shards headed towards him. He quickly rolled to the right and took out his water bearers from his backpack. He whipped one of them as if it was a whip and it grabbed Aiden by his ankle. Aqualad then pulled Aiden downward and Aiden's back crashed into a wooden chair. Aiden slowly stood up and didn't see Aqualad coming as Aqualad had his water bearers form into a hammer. Aqualad unleashed a combo with the two water hammers in his hand. He kicked Aiden to the wall behind him and Aiden bounced back towards him only to get elbowed in the face.

Aiden fell down and felt dazed as Aqualad walked toward him. As Aqualad stood over him, Aiden extended one of his hands and had water blast out of it and it sent Aqualad hurling towards the ceiling. Aqualad slowly fell down and while in the air, Black Manta had his laser hit Aqualad on his back which sent him flying towards a shelf of books. His front hit the shelf and he fell to the ground with the books dropping on top of him.

Aiden created a ice sword in his hand and he swam towards Aquaman. Aquaman anticipated the sneak attack and moved to the right but got his leg sliced open thanks to Aiden making a slight movement to catch him. Aquaman fell to his knee and Black Manta blasted him with his laser. Aquaman fell to the floor and slowly got up.

"He doesn't give up huh?" Aiden asked Manta as he rubbed his bruised face.

"A king never lets his kingdom fall." Aquaman said as he finally stood up.

"Who said we were after your kingdom?" Aiden asked with a chuckle, "We're more concerned with your legacy."

"What?" Aquaman asked with a confused look.

"The Prince. You know? The baby king of Atlantis. He's going to die." Aiden replied as he folded his arms.

"No! I must save him!" Aquaman said and then started swimming towards the throne room.

Aiden smiled as he pressed a button and a explosion erupted in front of Aquaman that sent him flying backwards. Manta blasted Aquaman once again until his face touched the ground. Turns out Aiden and Manta booby trapped the Royal Library before the King and his protégé walked into the room.

"You seriously thought those guards were one of your guys?" Aiden started laughing and looked at Manta who didn't seem to want to gloat. "We just had some of Ocean Masters people play dress up after I killed your guards. There in the throne room with your wife right now."

"My wife," Aquaman said slowly as he attempted to get up, "Can handle two guards."

Aiden nodded, "Sure. But can she handle Ocean Master himself? I mean, even you had problems with him. It took your two sidekicks to keep him off you just for you to come back and beat him. Where are your protégés now?" Aiden looked at Aqualad who was still under the books, "Well, I found one of them." Aiden loved taunting and tormenting his foe when he is in battle. Sometimes it puts them off their game but if you're good enough, you can make them stop fighting you all together. It was the perfect battle plan. Gotta love a psychological battle.

The books holding Aqualad captive started falling to the ground and Aqualad finally made his way out of it. He started panting as he looked at the two villains in front of him, "I won't let you hurt the Royal family."

Aiden pointed at Aquaman, "Too late." Aiden then observed Aqualad more closely, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your own family? I mean," He pointed at Black Manta, "Your father is right here. Don't you want to say hi or anything?"

"He's not my father!" Aqualad shouted at Aiden as he grown tired of Aiden's mouth.

Aiden looked at Manta, "Go ahead and show him." He told Manta and made a funny gesture for Manta to take off his helmet. Aiden knew he was human so, "Don't worry. I can make a bubble around you that will let you breath." Aiden smiled, "Don't be shy."

Aqualad watched the two and started planning his next move. His eyes then widened as Manta took off his helmet to reveal himself to Aqualad. Manta looked exactly like Aqualad but more older as he had some grey hairs on the side of his head.

"Ta-da!" Aiden shouted as he pointed at Manta like a talk show host would do to reveal a surprise, "Here's your father!"

"No…" Aqualad muttered as he looked at Manta.

"Hello son…" Manta replied from inside of the bubble Aiden had formed.

"That's right Kaldur. He's your daddy." Aiden said jokingly, "It turns out that one of his people went undercover in Atlantis. The father you know of to be exact. Manta here fell in love with a Atlantean and they had a kid. Your father who isn't really your father anymore betrayed Manta and took you from him." He pointed at Aquaman, "Your King, the man you worship so much. Knew all about it and he kept it hidden from you for so long."

"It can't be true." Aqualad said as he looked at Manta and then at Aquaman.

"Oh, but it is." Aiden said with a confident smile. "So you're not fully Atlantean. Just like the king here, you're half Atlantean." Aiden looked at Aquaman with a smirk, "Come on your majesty, tell the truth."

"Is it true?" Aqualad asked Aquaman.

Aquaman slowly stood up and frowned, "It is. I'm so sorry Kaldur, I never wanted you to know. For a good reason, you've seen what that man has done to us on countless occasions. Please forgive me." The king pleaded.

"And, boom goes the dynamite." Aiden looked at his waterproof watch, "Well, look at the time," He looked at Manta, "I think we've stalled long enough. Should we get out of here?"

Manta nodded and placed his helmet back on. The two then started swimming away from the king and his protégé but Aqualad decided to pursue them.

"Idiot." Aiden muttered and then pressed another button.

A explosion erupted in front of Aqualad and it sent him flying towards Aquaman who had caught him. Aqualad quickly got Aquaman off him and the two looked around to see how they were going to get out of the room. Aqualad used his water bearers to move the rubble from the hallway towards the throne room and Aquaman helped with his super strength as quickly as possible.

"Kaldur…" Aquaman said in between picking up pieces of marble.

"I don't wish to talk about it." Kaldur said without looking at his king.

Black Manta's Ship

7:00 pm

"I'd say the mission was a success." Aiden said as he sat on the opposite side of Black Manta who was sitting at his desk without his helmet on.

"I have to admit," Manta said as he looked at Aiden, "I like you."

Aiden smiled proudly, "Thank you sir."

"I'm telling you right now," Manta said as he looked at Aiden seriously, "If I ever take a seat as a head of the Light, I'll take you with me."

Aiden couldn't stop smiling, "I'm really honored sir."

"I say you have a future in this organization."

"Geeze Manta," Aiden said with a chuckle, "You're making me blush."

"I'm serious."

"Well, I'm glad you have faith in me." Aiden said as he looked down.

Manta took a sip from his cup and placed it back on the table, "Don't worry Aiden. They'll soon learn how precious you are to them."

Aiden continued to look down and wondered if Manta was just saying this to get on his good side. To butter him up so Aiden can come to his aide whenever he likes. As if Aiden was going to be his servant or something. Aiden couldn't see himself wearing one of those ridiculous outfits Manta's soldiers wear. Maybe Manta was being truthful because Aiden really wanted to believe him. If Manta ever got up there, he promised he would take Aiden with him. But how long until Aiden takes Manta's spot. Obviously Manta is planning on taking Ocean Masters spot as one of the heads of the Light. Is this what villains do? Continuously betray each other to benefit themselves. The Light seemed different from other villains, they organize and plan. They don't like it when one of their members betray them or one of their heads. Aiden doesn't believe Manta would betray Ocean Master. As he looked up into Manta's eyes he knew for a absolute fact that he was going to do it. And Aiden would be at his side when he does so. Aiden doesn't mind sticking with Manta for a while as long as he gives him the respect he deserves.

Star City

February 8th, 2013 4:00 pm pst

Dante descended down to the ground to his old neighborhood for one of his visits to Seth's house. Even as villain, Dante didn't break his promise of visiting the boy when he has the time. He adjusted his jacket in a way to make him more warmer and he placed the hood over his head so others wouldn't notice him. Since the Bruce Wayne assassination attempt, his picture had been all over the news. Dante wondered to himself how long it was going to take for other non heroes to notice him as one of the assassins. Even with his domino mask on he was scared someone might find out. Dante shivered and remembered what Nightmare said about his mask. Even he wondered how no one recognizes him.

Dante shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. He was freezing thanks to the wind hitting his face as he was flying over to Star City at top speed. He started walking towards Seth's house and once he was there, he looked into the window to see Seth watching a cartoon show from Cartoon Network. Dante stopped watching Cartoon Network years ago on a daily basis but he would turn to the channel whenever he was bored or nothing was on TV. He then found this superhero show he really liked but then Cartoon Network canceled it for unknown reasons. Now, Dante just watches Cartoon Network at night, when Adult Swim is on. He loved Family Guy, American Dad and Robot Chicken. Who can not love those shows? The only show he watches from Cartoon Network during the day is Adventure Time. Sure, it's meant for kids but it has some adult content in there that makes him laugh.

Anyways, Dante walked up the steps to the home and was about to knock on the door until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Sup man?" Alex asked Dante as he looked at his back.

Dante froze in place and contemplated whether he wanted to fly away or confront his best friend. He quickly decided and turned around.

"Hey." He replied as he looked down at Alex.

"Did I ever mention your tattoo looks badass?" Alex asked Dante with a smile as he tried keeping this as friendly as possible.

"I think you did." Dante replied as he moved down one stair, "What are you doing here?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff." Alex then sighed, "Don't worry, I won't bring up the whole thing about you being a villain and trying to kill your friends. FYI, that hurts a lot."

"What does?"

"Your telekinetic blasts." Alex said with a chuckle as he rubbed his hands and tried keeping himself warm, "Where did you get that anyways?"

Dante pointed at the door behind him, "The kid."

"He has powers?"

"Yeah. You didn't see him use it on Zatanna?"

Alex gave Dante a blank stare of disbelief, "I was too busy fighting one of your clones."

"Right," Dante said with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"He says sorry?! He's human!" Alex over exaggerated.

Dante sat down on the steps he was standing on and he chuckled slightly as he moved his arms into his jacket and seemed like a turtle.

"It's freezing out here." Alex said as he sat down beside Dante.

"This is good."

"What is?" Alex asked as he looked at Dante, "Not killing each other?"

"Yeah. It's peaceful."

"For how long?"

Dante frowned, "Until we go our separate ways."

"Can we make this last as long as we can?" Alex asked as he frowned as well.

Dante shrugged, "Sure."

"We really miss you Dante." Alex said as he looked away and down at his sneakers.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Dante said as he too looked down at his sneakers.

"Why? If you just tell us or Batman then we can help you."

Dante laughed slightly, "Batman? The man wants nothing to do with me. Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah. It's a bad time for heroes all over the country."

"It's my fault Alex. I fell into one of Ra's trap and he made me and all heroes suffer."

"So you told the truth?"

"I saw the President Alex. He was on the island inside of a prison. It seemed like he was badly beaten during a interrogation. I would never lie to you."

"Not to me but what about the League?"

Dante shook his head, "Ra's knew I would tell you so he switched the android for the real one. DeathStroke killed the real one and the VP must be a puppet to the Light. I wish I can tell you more but it seems the League and the Light don't trust me."

"I trust you." Alex said as he patted Dante's back, "I always will. If you wasn't there the first day Beta was made, I wouldn't be here now. I would have probably quit but you helped me through it. You helped me through the Bat glares and the random stupidity we would go through."

"Nightwing was also there."

"Yeah but he was my friend after a couple of weeks. You was my friend the moment we met."

Dante smiled and then frowned, "Sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down." Alex looked up at the sky, "I know you're going through some things but you'll be back." He looked back at Dante, "You have to come back."

Dante looked down, "Maybe… one of these days."

"For now, we'll attack each other and all that jazz. But you'll come back and lead the team again." Alex smiled, "I know you will."

Wanting to change the subject, "How is the team by the way?"

"We're all good. Madison is doing her own thing, Tyreese is focusing on his grades. Did you know he got into Michigan State?"

"He's going to be a Spartan. I'm proud of him."

Alex nodded, "He's going to get a scholarship and everything but," Alex looked away, "He's going to have to go off to college and leave the team."

"You don't know that."

"Come on Dante, he's going to have schoolwork, football-"

"Girls."

"Girls…"

"Speaking of girls," Dante said with a grin, "Any girls you got your sights on?"

Alex briefly thought about Ella but shook his head, "Nope, next subject."

"Someone is hiding a secret." Dante shoulder bumped Alex and started laughing, "WHo is she? Is she cute?"

Alex looked at Dante and blushed slightly, "Shut up!"

Dante laughed and Alex laughed with him, "I miss this." Dante said with a frown.

"I do too." Alex's eyes widened, "Oh! Did you know someone joined the team? He's like 10 or 12. He's all green and can turn into animals."

"Really? Is he a alien or something?"

Alex shook his head, "Nah, it turns out he has some of Miss Martian's blood in him. Which is why he can shape shift into animals only and is green."

"He's living with ya?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. His mom died because of Queen Bee so MM took him in. Batman was not ok with it but after some convincing from MM he let her."

"How'd she do that?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. Mind control?"

Dante observed Alex closely, "What?" Alex asked Dante as he got a bit freaked out by him staring.

"Did you get taller?" Dante asked with a smile.

Alex started observing Dante now, "Are you growing some facial hair?"

Dante and Alex started cracking up at each other and then they heard the door behind them slam.

Dante turned his head to see Seth with his jacket and sweatpants on, "I waited forever for you to come."

"Sorry?" Dante replied with a small smile.

"It's ok." He looked at Alex, "Whose this?"

Dante chuckled as his mask theory was corrected. He guessed Seth didn't recognize Alex even though Alex was fighting him months ago which Seth watched.

"He's a friend."

"Hey, I'm Alex." Alex said and put his hand out for a handshake.

The little boy stared at the hand and then looked at Alex, "My mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger." Alex stated.

"He's cool Seth. Besides, if I remember correctly, I was a stranger and you talked to me."

"That's because you had superpowers." He looked at Alex, "He doesn't."

Dante shoulder bumped Alex again, "Ouch." Dante retorted with a chuckle.

Alex frowned and looked down, "Gee, thanks kid."

Completely ignoring Alex's feelings, Seth looked at Dante, "So are we going to the park or are we going to sit here and talk all day."

"Talking seems nice." Alex muttered.

"Yeah," Dante said as he stood up, "Let's go." He then looked at Alex, "Coming with?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure."

The three went to a park that was in the middle of a busy shopping district. The three started lobbing a football they had found abandoned at the park and they continued to talk until a blast near them made them jump out of their jackets.

"What was that?!" Seth asked as Alex was on top of him to protect him.

"It was a explosion." Alex replied and got off Seth.

"Let's go check it out." Dante said and started running in the direction of the explosion.

"Playing hero now?" Alex asked Dante as he and Seth ran beside him.

"Just for today." Dante replied and came to a halt in front of a bank. Dante narrowed his eyes as he saw a very familiar figure coming out of the vault in the back of the bank.

"Merlyn." Dante said as he stared at the black archer.

Merlyn was as tall as Green Arrow with long black hair and a black goatee. His outfit was all black and similar to Green Arrow's. He even had his own black arrows and black bow with a black quiver on his back.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" Merlyn asked as he dropped the sack of money he was carrying onto the floor.

"I can ask you the same." Dante replied as he clenched his fist. Dante first discovered his powers when Merlyn attacked his friends at the mall where Black Canary and Green Arrow saved him. Now that Dante thought about it, it wasn't a coincidence that Merlyn attacked that mall. Since Ra's knew about his father, what if the Light sent Merlyn to track down Dante and find out if he had his father's power. It all made sense, it was all a test to see if Dante had his father's powers. What Dante didn't understand was if they knew about Dante, why did they send Aiden in to gather info. Then Dante thought it through, it was to get a location of his father so they can use him as leverage knowing Dante cared about his father. Maybe there was more too it then that. Dante couldn't think about it now with the things that's going on in front of him right now.

"I thought I'd drop by and pay my rent for the month. Being a assassin is hard work you know."

"I'm sure it is."

"Surely, you're not going to stop me are you?" Merlyn chuckled, "It wouldn't be nice if Ra's found out about it."

"I think Ra's would be ok with it."

Merlyn raised a eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Well, I know you're not suppose to be doing anything without the Light's permission. I'm guessing you being here instead of doing a job means you've disobeyed them." Dante smirked as he looked at the worried look on Merlyn's face, "I'm sure if you come peacefully, we can work something out."

Merlyn growled and quickly shot a arrow at Dante but Dante stopped it telekinetically. "Just give up Merlyn. You don't stand a chance."

Merlyn cocked back three arrows and shot them all at the same time. Two headed for Dante while the last one headed towards Alex and Seth. Knowing he couldn't stop all three at the same time without focusing on a specific location, Merlyn smirked and saw Dante stop the ones heading towards his friends. One arrow hit Dante's chest that was packed with concussive force. It sent Dante flying backwards and the second one that followed the first one, blew up in Dante's face which burned the arm he used to protect himself.

"Dante!" Seth shouted as he looked at his friend get hurt. He glared at Merlyn and shot out a small telekinetic blast at him.

Merlyn laughed as the small blast only made him stumble backwards. As he went to look at the two in front of him, he didn't see the football Alex had thrown at his face. As he was distracted with rubbing his now hurting face, Alex ran towards Merlyn and punched him in the face. Merlyn stumbled backwards but held his ground as Alex unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to the body. Once Merlyn blocked those, Merlyn threw a punch of his own which Alex evaded by ducking down. Alex then uppercut Merlyn in the face and kicked his ribs. Merlyn grabbed Alex's leg and spun him around until he let go and Alex's back hit the counter where the bank tellers would be. As Merlyn looked back at where Dante was, Dante had thrown a cash register at Merlyn's face. Merlyn fell to the floor with register on top of him. As he struggled to get the cash register off him, Dante stood beside Seth and smiled.

"Come on, try it." Dante suggested and showed Seth how to move something telekinetically. Sure, Seth knew but he never tried something as big as a chair before. "I know you can do it." Dante encouraged, "Hey," Dante said to make Seth look at him, "If I can do it, you can do it. It is your power after all."

Seth nodded and extended his arm as he looked at the chair behind the bank teller's counter. He slowly lifted it up and struggled a bit at first but held it steadily in the air. As Merlyn stood up, the chair was hurled towards him and it hit his side. As Merlyn was distracted, Dante hurled a huge table towards Merlyn that sent him crashing a few feet away. Alex walked towards a groaning Merlyn and punched him in the face to knock him out.

"Just like old times." Alex said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Dante said with a smile.

"Do you miss it?" Someone from behind Dante and Seth asked Dante.

Dante turned around to see Green Arrow standing in front of him, "Oh damn."

"Oh damn is correct." Arrow said as he walked towards the two boys.

"Listen, Arrow, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"What did you mean then?" Arrow said as he stopped in front of Dante. He then noticed the little boy from back when Arrow and his squad attempted to get Dante back.

"I swear I was telling the truth. Ra's somehow found out and must have switched the android with the real guy."

"Is that your excuse?" Arrow asked as he folded his arms.

"I'm really sorry. I never intended for the League to get in trouble with the government. I was just trying to help."

"Just believe him." Alex said from way back in the bank.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Arrow asked as he looked at the boy.

Alex walked out of the bank and chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, "Visiting a friend?"

"Don't worry." Dante added, "I wasn't trying to convert him into a villain if that's what you're thinking."

Arrow shook his head, "No, what I was thinking was how Batman is going to react to this. You know how he feels about Dante."

"Yeah but to brand him a villain without knowing what kind of situation he is in is kind of harsh."

"He branded me a villain?"

"Officially as of the VP's confession. I trusted you Dante."

"I know…" Dante said and looked down, "I never wanted any of this. Sometimes I just wish I never had these damn powers."

Seth tugged on Dante's jacket, "Don't say that. Your powers are awesome."

"They really are." Alex pointed out as he patted Dante's shoulder.

Dante sighed and turned around to look at Alex, "This was nice man."

"We should do it more often."

"Definitely." Dante replied with a smile as he gave Alex a handshake, "But for now, I gotta go report this to Ra's." He turned back around to Arrow, "I'm real sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He grabbed Seth and flew away from the two.

* * *

Don't you just love it when boys lie to their mothers? Aiden said the only person he had ever killed was Dave. Yeah, ok. Lex's robot is on vacation, that's funny lol. Manta seems to see potential in Aiden. Who knows where this relationship is going to go. I made another reference to season 2 with Aiden revealing once again that Black Manta is Aqualad's daddy. With Aqualad mad, he's half way towards seeing the Light. I can't wait to kill Tula off, oh I'm going to have fun in the future when Aiden and Aqualad have to work together for the Light. Dante visits Seth and expresses his thoughts on Cartoon Network. I know you guys would know what he means. Dante and Alex finally fight together. It's been a while and Seth joins along and does what he cans. The Prince of Atlantis is dead! (They never explained what happened to the baby so I thought I might as well kill it off.) If there is a season 3 and he appears, i'm screwed lol.

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

Dante finally takes Zatanna out on Valentines day but Red Arrow interrupts the romantic date. He comes to blows with Dante and then Artemis as he searches for his lost love (Cheshire). Ra's helps Dante find a girl that can solve his physical problem. You know, him dying by absorbing too many powers. The thing is, she's a small girl and Ra's has ordered Dante to kill her once he gets her powers.


	22. Episode 22: V-Day

Author's note: Hola mi amigos! What's up? Once again, I know it's late and you guys probably want to kill me but all I can say is sorry. It takes me a long time to write these chapters, especially long chapters like this one. Hopefully ya can forgive me. Lia, I want to tell you that I may have changed Ella's personality just a bit. I don't want her to be over the top shy, but just a little. So she cracks jokes on Alex and is a bit mean to him. Hope your ok with that. And for Strike OOO, I know you said you liked the way I portrayed Haywire in the last episode she was in and hopefully you still like it after reading this chapter. I don't know why but I get this Catwoman vibe from her so the things she does and says in this episode might remind you of her. Nightmare and Haywire remind me a bit of Batman and Catwoman except this time, Nigthmare is a villain as well so they can enjoy each other more. Let me know what you think about her.

Strike OOO, Episode 21 was lucky because it's a lucky number. It's 7, sometimes 13 and then 21 because 21 is blackjack and I like to play it lol. "It just amazes me how she could change so much. Like one moment she's this drug addict who's in love with her abusive boyfriend and then she's this loving mom who's independent and suddenly beautiful. (That was NOT sarcasm. I am being DEAD serious.)" To reply to this, Im going to say it's been months since she's been of the drugs or at least in public. So she's going to change and with Aiden there to force her to become the woman he once loved, of course she is going to change. Have you seen how evil Aiden is? The damn prince of Atlantis is dead! lol. " wanna know what they're using those samples for!? Are they going to genetically engineer humans with the same abilities or one with all of the abilities? I have no idea and my brain is spazzing out over this." Glad I make you feel that way and you will find out late into season 2 and even in season 3. I have to admit, the first part of season 3 I had a ton of ideas thanks to your character Lucy and the Iron Man 3 movie. I can't wait to share what I have in mind for season 3 when it finally comes up. I didn't see the video SMGO put up but I researched and 10million dollars is way too much money to entrust into someone. I'm not donating a cent. Don't get me wrong, I love Young Justice but to pay to see it again let alone trust someone else with my money is just wrong. I don't believe in it or endorse it. And ya gotta love school huh?

Lia, I'm glad you stood up longer as well and that you like my CN rant. The ultimate bromance indeed. I like those two together but don't get attached to them. Your feelings will be hurt lol.

:( Why doesn't anyone like Aiden anymore? Just because he isn't a hero anymore? He was never a hero. You knew from the beginning that he was going to betray them. Aiden doesn't deserve to be treated this way but Lia, he will go to jail eventually. I have plans for him in the third season. He may not be that loyal to the Light in season 3.

It's funny how everyone's favorite villain is Nightmare now lol. I mean, I give the man some emotions in two episodes (Including this one) and you guys love him. I turn Aiden into a full on bad guy and you hate him. Make up your minds! lol. Though, I have to admit, I like Nightmare more now that he has a girlfriend lol. (Maybe.) But I love all of my villains equally and I have no favorite. Now, if you wanted my favorite hero then it's clearly Dante lol. For villain, I can't decide because I like them all.

Hope you guys enjoy the show :)

* * *

Gotham City

February 14th, 2013 3:15pm est

It was a cold winter day in Gotham City and all of the kids of Gotham Academy were wearing coats and scarf's. Alex was walking with Ella and the two walked beside each other hoping the other's heat would transfer on to them. Alex had a knitted hat on that the kids nowadays like to call a skully, with a sweater under his jacket. He wore black gloves and some boots with his school uniform. Ella on the other hand wore a designer coat with a black scarf. She wore gloves and had on leg warmers with her black skirt.

"It's ridiculous that they continue to make us wear skirts in the winter." Ella said as they took their usual route to her house. Ella didn't bother to explain to Alex that she didn't need someone to take her home. However, she hardly had any friends and these walks were actually nice so she enjoyed his company… Most of the time.

"Gotta love the education system." Alex retorted as he avoided some ice on the floor. Last time he was walking Ella home he slipped on ice and fell to the ground. The thing that made it awkward was that Alex pulled Ella down with him and she landed on top of him. The two stared at each other for a brief moment and then she lightly slapped his forehead with her palm. She had done that many times during their walks whenever Alex says or does something stupid. After that little fiasco, the two walked back home in a awkward silence.

"I don't think that has anything to do with the education system." She replied as she looked at him, "If it was, then everyone in public schools or private schools would be wearing skirts."

"That wouldn't look nice on guys." Alex replied as he looked at her with a cheesy smile. Ella was about to do her usual smack to his forehead when he dodged it and said, "Kidding."

"You can be a total idiot sometimes." She replied as she hugged her school books more tightly.

Alex nodded, "I know, but I gotta make these walks more entertaining."

"So you like being smacked on your forehead?"

Alex wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder in a friendly manner and he smiled, "Of course. It shows that you care."

She pushed him into a nearby snow pile and she looked down at him with a smirk, "I do not."

Alex held out his hand for her to help him up. She looked at the hand quizzically and Alex rolled his eyes, "I won't try anything stupid."

She grabbed his hand, "You better not."

Alex grinned and pulled her down on to the snow pile and he rolled away from her. As she looked up at him with anger, Alex decided to make it rain on her. He continued to pick up a pile of snow and throw it on top of Ella.

Ella got herself out of the pile of raining snow and looked up at Alex, "I'm going to get you."

"No your not." Alex said and started running away from her as soon as she stood up. Unfortunately for Alex, he slid on the ice he avoided a few minutes ago and he slid into a nearby pole with his legs wide open which happened to damage his man parts.

"Idiot." She said as she looked at a hurting Alex.

"My family jewels." He said as he held on to them in pain, "Help me…" He said weakly.

"Not this time." She retorted and then folded her arms, "Get up already. People are watching."

Alex sat up and decided to make things more embarrassing for her by copying something he saw on TV the other day. He started doing what most of the family members would do in Family Guy whenever they fell down and got hurt. He grabbed his knee for no apparent reason and started sucking his teeth and exhaling deeply as he exaggerated his pain.

Ella grabbed some snow from the ground and formed it into a ball. She then threw the snowball at the back of Alex's head. Alex's head bounced upward from the snowball and he stood up rubbing his head.

"It had some ice in it. It hurts." Alex said as he winced slightly.

"Stop being a baby." She replied and started walking away.

Alex caught up to her and looked at her, "Why are you so mean to me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is it because you like me?" Alex asked with a smirk and a wink.

She blushed slightly but tried covering it with her scarf, "No!"

"Come on," Alex said as he cuffed his arm around her arm, "You know you do."

"I do not!" She yelled back at him as she looked away.

Alex started laughing as he moved his arm away from her, "You totally do. I can see it on your face."

She turned her head to look at him menacingly, "Shut up!" She shouted and then did her usual smack on his forehead.

Alex chuckled as he rubbed his forehead, "Calm down. Now you know how I felt last time you pulled that off."

Ella stood quiet for the next couple of blocks due to what Alex had just put her through. Alex decided to break the silence with a question, "So what did you get for Valentines Day?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"You heard me." She retorted. She then looked at him, "What about you?"

"Nothing as well. I just gave out kisses."

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"Kisses." He repeated. He then studied her face closely, "What? Do you want a kiss too?"

Ella looked at him nervously as she spoke nonsense, "What? No… Of course not, what the hell are you talking about?" She kept going on and on nervously not really sure how to answer that. Due to her being a bit shy, she didn't really have this question come up often and she didn't know how to respond.

Alex stopped in front of her and leaned his face closer to hers. Her heart started beating faster and she couldn't control or conceal her blushing, "W-What are you doing?" She asked while stuttering a bit.

"Giving you a kiss." Alex said and then closed his eyes as his face got closer and he seemed to be concentrating. Ella moved her head back so they wouldn't kiss but then he quickly moved his head away and opened his hand in front of her to reveal, "A Hershey kiss. You wanted one right? Who doesn't?" Alex said while ignoring the shocked look on Ella's face as he gave her the Hershey kiss. He then dug out another one from his pocket and started eating it, "It tastes so good. Everyone should have a Hershey kiss." He said as his mouth got watery and he enjoyed the chocolate a little bit too much.

Ella exhaled sharply as she looked at the Hershey kiss in her hand. Of course Alex wouldn't do something like that. He was too much of a idiot to do it. She couldn't believe she felt for it. She placed the kiss in her pocket and glared at Alex with a angry expression on her face.

After enjoying his chocolate he opened his eyes and raised a eyebrow as he looked at Ella, "What? Did I do something?" He opened his mouth, "Do I have chocolate on my teeth or something?"

Ella growled loudly as her face turned red. She wanted to say so many things to him in one sentence but decided to hold her tongue. She just brushed past him and walked away from him as her building was a block ahead.

Alex looked at Ella walk away and he decided to run after her cautiously because he didn't want to slip on ice again. "Did I do something? Did I say something wrong?" He asked her as he finally caught up to her.

She ignored him completely and headed up the stairs to the entrance of her building. "See you tomorrow?" She heard him say before she slammed the door behind her. She looked at the doorman in front of her that looked at her with a raised eyebrow because she slammed the door a little bit too hard. She gave him a look that made him turn away from her and then she took out the Hershey kiss Alex had given her and while she leaned back on the door, she just stared at it. How can he put her in that kind of situation and why did she feel this way. A part of her wanted him to kiss her and a another part of her didn't want him too. As she took the elevator up to her floor she decided that Alex was the biggest idiot she had ever met.

Mount Justice

4:00 pm est

Alex entered the base that was colorfully decorated by the team members just because it was Valentines day. Alex didn't understand why this was necessary in a base that currently has two girls in it. A single Madison and a married Artemis. Surely she wasn't married but they acted like it sometimes and it spooked Alex out a number of times whenever he came across Artemis and Wally. Of course, out of fear of Artemis, he kept to himself but he discussed his concerns with others. Most notable, Dick, their best friend. Thankfully, Dick kept his mouth shut and Alex was happy he didn't have to deal with the wrath of Artemis. Clearly, he is over exaggerating but he can't help himself. Sure Artemis was nice… on occasions, but she can be a bit mean at times.

"I am so not going help take this all down." Alex said as he walked forward until he saw his fellow team members.

"I said the same thing." Tyreese retorted, "I really don't see the point of this."

"Blame Artemis." Madison replied as she was on a ladder being held by Hector who was checking her out in a unpleasant way.

"Does Blaze have a crush on Madison or something?" Alex asked Tyreese as he looked at the younger boy stare up at Madison's… assets.

"I have no idea." Tyreese replied as he looked at Hector as well.

"Even I can't answer that." Victor said from behind them.

"When did this start happening?" Alex asked the two.

"I think since he saw the grown up version of Madison in that last mission." Victor replied, "I don't know what's wrong with my brother. He never acted like this before."

Tyreese looked at Victor with a wide smile, "It's called puberty."

Victor stared at Tyreese in disbelief, "I know that. Hello," He said as he smacked his forehead, "I'm the smart one. I'm just wondering why it's happening to him before me."

"Did hothead come out of your mother first?" Alex asked for no reason.

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with it." Victor replied.

Tyreese shrugged, "It's different for all guys."

"Am I going through puberty? "Alex asked the group.

Tyreese and Victor looked at each other and then back at Alex, "Yes." They said at the same time.

"The fact that you're asking us is… disturbing." Victor added.

"Yeah I mean," Tyreese looked down at Alex, "You've gotten a bit taller and your voice is changing… slightly."

"Is all you think about is girls?" Victor asked.

"Not really." Alex replied as he looked at Victor. Alex shrugged, "Maybe I have a strong mind or something." He pointed at Hector who was helping Madison down and trying to touch her as much as possible, "A stronger mind then him at least."

"Wolf has a stronger mind than my brother. Nothing new there." Victor retorted with a smile as he watched his brother.

Tyreese looked down at Victor, "The fact that you know so much about puberty is… disturbing."

"I'm-"

"The smart one." Tyreese and Alex interrupted as they rolled their eyes. "We get it." Alex added.

Madison pushed Hector's hands away from her and offered a small smile, "Thanks for the help Hector."

Hector smiled, "No problem Madison." He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy Valentines Day."

Madison raised a eyebrow and looked at Hector with a confused look, "Um… Thanks." She walked away from him and towards the group of guys. She looked at Victor, "You need to put your brother on a leash."

"Agreed." Victor said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey Madison," Alex said with a smile as he got closer to her, "Want a kiss?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Alex and the room was silent.

"Excuse me?" Madison said as she moved slightly away from Alex.

"A kiss." He repeated once again wondering why girls throughout the whole day have been acting so weird when he offers them a Hershey kiss. "I've been giving them around in school to all of the girls."

"Really?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why is it so hard to believe?" Alex asked as he got a bit offended that girls don't take his generosity the right way.

"Um, I can't really answer that without going into full detail." Madison replied as she looked at Alex close his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating as his face got closer to hers, "What are you doing?" She pushed him away, "You look stupid when you concentrate."

Alex stumbled back and glared at Madison, "I'm trying to give you a kiss." He pulled it out of his pocket and threw it at her, "A Hershey kiss. Geeze, you girls are so weird nowadays."

Everyone laughed as Madison picked up the Hershey kiss from the ground. "Aww man, I got to explain to you how that sounds when you say it to a girl." Tyreese said and then explained why Alex's Hershey kiss giveaway was weird for most girls.

Alex face palmed as Tyreese explained, "I feel like a idiot."

"You should amigo. Even I know that's wrong." Hector said from behind Madison which made her step to the right.

"No wonder most of those girls actually kissed me." Alex said as he looked down.

"That's a good thing." Tyreese replied as he patted Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah but I didn't mean it that way." Alex replied. He then thought about Ella and how that must have sound. He now knew why she was kind of upset. He made her uncomfortable and he had to apologize immediately.

"Well that was a good laugh." Madison said with a smile as she ate the Hershey kiss.

Infinity Island

7:00 pm

"You wanted to see me?" Dante said as he entered Ra's room.

"Come," Ra's said as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "Have a seat." As Dante sat down, Ra's turned away from the glass window he was looking out of and looked at Dante, "So, as you may know, I was listening to the conversation you and your father were having. I think I may be able to help your little problem.'

Dante raised a eyebrow as he looked up at Ra's, "What problem?"

"Your powers and how they can turn you into your father. Physically of course."

"Right, because the mental part you want to do all by yourself." Dante muttered as he looked away from Ra's.

"It's rude to talk back to your elders Dante. I'm sure your father or whoever else had taught you that." Ra's replied and then sat down on his chair, "We may have found the answer to your problem."

"You've found someone who can heal?" Dante asked skeptically.

"Yes. She's in Star City."

"Why are you helping me? If I have a healing power then I'm unstoppable."

"I wouldn't say unstoppable but it's good to see you have more confidence in your powers." Ra's said with a smile. "I'm helping you so you can continue to serve our needs effectively. Without worry that when you absorb other people powers that you won't turn into your father… physically. The more powers you have, the more trouble you can cause for the Justice League."

"I won't be staying with you for long." Dante promised.

Ra's chuckled, "There is nothing you can do to get out of this Dante. We have a plan for everything. You will be in the Light for as long as your father lives and beyond that."

"You sound confident." Dante said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do. I have centuries worth of knowledge. I know how to deal with anything."

Dante rolled his eyes, "So what's the catch? What do you want from me in return?"

Ra's leaned back on his chair and grinned, "After you absorb the girls powers, I want you to kill her and her parents. To prove your loyalty to us."

"Or else?"

"Your father is punished once again." He leaned in with his elbows on the table and his hands cuffed near his face, "You don't want that again do you?"

Dante looked away and frowned, "No…" He replied. He didn't know how he was going to go through with this. Ending a little girl's life before it really starts and to kill her parents as well. This is all apart of Ra's plan to turn Dante into the Light's personal killing machine.

Ra's smiled, "Excellent."

"May I leave?" Dante asked Ra's.

"You may." Ra's replied as he sat back on his chair and watched Dante leave.

Nightmare was standing on his rooftop near the temple where he watches what goes on on his father's island. It was also the rooftop he had that memorable fight with Haywire. He doesn't know why he can't get that fight or the girl off his mind. He had asked his father why he felt like this and his father replied that it's his emotions getting the best of him. Nightmare had thought he had gotten rid of his emotions a long time ago but it seems that they have resurfaced. As he watched Dante leave the temple he heard footsteps creeping up behind him. He quickly unsheathed his sword, turned around and pointed it at the person's neck.

Nightmare's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him. Haywire had her hands in the air and had a smile on her face as if she was enjoying this.

Nightmare sheathed his sword and looked at the girl, "What are you doing here?"

Haywire folded her arms, "Is that how you treat all of the girls or is it just me?"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Haywire shrugged and started walking around him in a circle, "I got bored and lonely so I decided to visit my favorite ninja." She leaned in close from behind Nightmare to whisper into his ear, "Did you miss me?" She placed her hands on his arms, "I missed you."

"You're just saying that." Nightmare replied as he stood still and maintained his composure.

Haywire started walking around him in a circle once again and shrugged when he saw her in front of him, "Maybe, maybe not. You have to admit though," She stood in front of him seductively, "We have fun together."

"Why are you saying all of this?" Nightmare asked as he stared at Haywire.

"Because this makes most men turn into goop." Haywire said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"I'm not like most men." Nightmare replied as he continued to stand tall.

She nodded, "I agree. Which is why I like you. I like many things about you."

"Of course you do." Nightmare said skeptically.

She walked towards him, "It's the truth. You're different from the other guys in this god forsaken world. I like different."

"And I like how you 'turn men into goop'. This is all clearly a act so why don't you drop it. You're not going to affect me in any type of way."

"Really?" She asked as she stopped right in front of him as they were a few inches away from each other. She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically, "I haven't affect you in anyway? You sure? You haven't once thought about me? About our little fight?"

"No." He lied.

She smiled, "You're lying. You've been thinking about me since the day we met." She chuckled, "I'm flattered."

"I'm sure you are but I'm telling the truth." He lied once again, "Why on earth would I think about you? You're a nobody."

She put her hand on her chest and frowned, "Ouch." She looked up at him, "You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

"What?" Nightmare asked in a confused tone.

She sighed and folded her arms like he did, "You're just saying all of these hurtful things because you don't want to admit you have feelings for me."

"Feelings?" He said which made her nod, "I don't even know you."

"Not yet but," She leaned in so their faces were closer, "you will."

"No I won't" He denied, "And I don't have feelings."

Haywire nodded, "Of course you don't. I'd expect that much from training with Ra's Al Ghul."

"What are you trying to say about my father?" Nightmare asked as he got a bit irritated.

"First off, he's not really your father."

"How dare you!" Nightmare said as he gritted his teeth.

Haywire smirked at him as her little plan was starting to work. She shrugged, "It's the truth. He's not your father and you're not his son. So stop acting like it. You're just another pawn in one of his schemes."

Nightmare growled and quickly pulled out his sword. He then swung downwards at her and she stepped to the right to dodge it. She placed a finger on his sword to move it away, "Calm down. I'm just proving my point."

"And that is?" He asked as he kept the sword the way it was.

"Is that you have feelings. That feeling you just had, was anger. Anger is a emotion, hence, it's a feeling. So stop acting like a emotionless ghoul and learn how to live." She smirked as she rested her arms on his shoulder and she leaned in to whisper, "I can teach you how to live."

Nightmare turned his head to look at her and her smile. He looked away and then put his sword away. He then brushed past her to leave the rooftop when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. Their chests touched each other and before Nightmare could react, she threw his mask away and rolled up his other mask. She then planted a kiss on the shocked Nightmare who couldn't react as a wave of emotions went through him. After a few seconds of not moving anything including his lips as Haywire kissed him, he pushed her away and jumped off the roof.

Haywire giggled and smirked as she walked towards his mask that was on the ground. She picked it up and held it at her chest, "Happy Valentines Day Nightmare!" She said loud enough for the running Nightmare to hear. She then threw the mask towards him and it fell near his legs.

He turned around as he picked up the mask to look at her. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His first kiss, the emotions he's feeling and all of these other things because of this girl that he didn't know. She waved goodbye and he walked away putting his mask back on.

Dante continued to walk throughout the island with his hands in his pocket. He didn't know what he was going to do. He then thought back to what his father said in his dreams about the choices he makes impacts what kind of person he is going to become in the future. Hero or Villain. Dante stopped walking and placed a hand to his head as all of the dreams rushed back to him. The most memorable one was that he saw his mother again. Dante then placed another hand on a nearby wall to maintain his balance as a huge headache came to him out of nowhere. His eyes were closed and he continued replaying the moment he had with his mother. Though he was a little kid when she died, he remembered the moments he had with her and the moments he saw his father and her have. They were happy until that craving came back and his father destroyed their little family. As much as Dante wanted to be mad at his father, he knew it wasn't all his fault. Sure, he did it all impulsively but the power they share is what drove him to madness and his eventual death. The hand that was holding on to the nearby wall turned into a fist and he started pounding on it as hard as he can.

Cheshire/Zatanna watched as a angry Dante started pounding on the wall as if it took his lunch money. She walked over to him and whispered a spell so no one in the area can see them. She raised the mask as she quickly made her way to Dante and she stopped his arm from hitting the wall once again. She looked into his worried eyes and placed her other hand on his face.

"Dante stop." She said calmly to soothe him.

It had worked in the past and it's working now. She always had a way of calming him down. He looked down and started crying as everything that he has done to her and his friends came to him. Also, the picture of his mother never left his head and the story his father told him. Dante was overwhelmed with emotions and didn't know how to handle it. Zatanna quickly grabbed him in a tight hug as he cried and he buried his face into her neck. She rubbed his back and told him everything would be ok.

"I'm so sorry…" Dante kept repeating as he cried into her shoulder and neck.

"It's ok Dante. I forgive you." She whispered into his ear as she used one hand to rub his back and the other to hold the back of his head.

Once Dante stopped crying, Zatanna let him go and he wiped the tears off his eyes. "You don't deserve me." Dante said as he looked down.

"Hey," She said as she raised his chin with her hand, "Yes I do. You're a wonderful man who is going through some things. I understand why you're doing this and why you want to do it alone but it doesn't mean that you're actually alone. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You understand?"

Dante nodded as he looked into her eyes. "I love you too." He said which made her eyes widen, "I've never told you but I do love you. I just…" He looked down but she tackled him in a tight hug which he repay with a tight hug of his own.

As the two hugged each other tightly with Zatanna's arms around Dante's neck, "It's ok Dante." She whispered into his ear and then kissed his cheek.

Dante pulled away from the hug slightly and she still had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his around her waist. The two looked at each other for a long moment and then they started kissing each other passionately.

They stopped kissing and smiled at each other, "I love you Zatanna Zataru." Dante said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Dante Evans." Zatanna replied and then the two kissed again. Zatanna pulled away this time and she smiled, "Come on, let's get off this island. It's Valentines day and I'm sure we can do better things then staying on this island all day."

"Wouldn't they be suspicious that we're both gone?" Dante asked.

"Not if I leave a clone of ourselves here." Zatanna said and then broke their embrace so she can work on two spells.

Dante waited until she finished her spell and he saw a clone of himself and Zatanna who looked like Cheshire. He then saw a portal open up next to Zatanna and he raised a eyebrow, "Where's that going to take us?"

"Star City and don't worry," She smiled her usual smile at him, "We won't be followed." She extended her arm for him to grab her hand.

He looked at the hand and was contemplating whether they should go through with this. Dante was suppose to be breaking ties with everyone but he recently spoke with Alex in a friendly manner and now he has confessed his love to Zatanna. He's doing the complete opposite of what he's suppose to be doing but he can't help himself. He is a nice guy and he can't keep on breaking his friends hearts. She wiggled her fingers for him to grab it but he continued to stare at it. Is this what he really wants to do? It's just going to make things harder when he does something to hurt her or any other of his friends. He then looked at her eyes and smile. He loved this girl and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even while he was being a jerk, he always thought about her and felt sad about the things he said and did to her. Dante then felt something push him towards Zatanna and a feminine whisper that said for him to do it. He grabbed Zatanna's hand and smiled back at her as he recognized the voice. It was his mother.

Star City

5:30 pm pst

Dante and Zatanna appeared in a alley near a pier in Star City. Zatanna led Dante towards the pier and the two noticed that the sun was going down.

"Let's just stay here." Dante said.

"Yeah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante nodded, "Yeah, it's peaceful here."

"And romantic." She pointed out.

"That too." Dante said as he now led her to a seat on the pier that gave them a great view of the sun.

The two cuddled in their seat with Dante's arm wrapped around Zatanna's shoulder and Zatanna's head on Dante's chest. As soon as the sun went down minutes later, the two looked into each other's eyes and kissed once again. They kept kissing and kissing and kept mentioning how they missed the touch of the other and how they missed these kind of moments.

Dante then stood up after minutes of kissing and looked at Zatanna, "I got a idea." He extended his hand for her to grab.

She grabbed it and he pulled her in closer to him. He then picked up her legs with his other arm and the two started levitating.

Zatanna looked down at the ground as they continued to ascend, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you another great sight." Dante replied with a smile. He then started flying away from the pier and towards the city part of Star City.

Dante landed on a rooftop that was in the middle of a two way street that was reminiscent of Times Square in New York City. The flashing lights that advertised merchandise and Broadway plays. Their were restaurants, fast food places, clothing stores, comedy clubs etc. Zatanna's eyes widened at the great view of the city.

"Great right?" Dante asked her as he looked at her expression.

"Uh-huh." She said as she was clearly amazed by everything.

Dante looked around and telekinetically pulled two chairs for them to sit on so they can continue to look at the view, "They even left us chairs up here."

"How high are we?" Zatanna asked as she looked at the chair.

"Aptitude wise? Or the other kind of high?"

Zatanna looked at him and he chuckled, "A whole bunch of stories up." he said as he sat down on the chair.

She sat down next to him, "Make sure I don't fall."

"You won't." Dante said as he watched her sit down and then he held her hand.

The two continued to watch the city lights and the people down below until a arrow got stuck on the ground near them and it blew up in front of them. The two were sent flying with Zatanna falling off the roof and now barely holding on to the edge. Dante however, just fell down a few feet away.

"Dante!" Zatanna shouted, "Help me!" She said as she was dangling off the roof's edge.

Dante's eyes widened as he stood up and started running towards her but then he heard something zipping towards him and by the time he turned to look, two red boots crashed into his chest and sent him flying to the floor. Dante looked up but couldn't get a clear sight on his unknown assailant. All he could see was a red bow and red arrows being cocked back. Dante's eyes widened as a arrow was shot at him, he rolled to the right and more and more arrows were shot at him. He continued to roll away from the arrows and then he rolled belly up, he extended his arm and hand and then sent the assailant flying upwards, he then made a downward gesture and then assailant hit the ground hard. He then telekinetically pushed the body away from him until it's body hit the wall. Dante then quickly got up and ran towards Zatanna. He knelt down and all of his strength or Omega's strength, he lifted Zatanna up and placed her on the roof.

"Watch it!" She called out as the assailant ran up to Dante from behind.

Dante turned around to get punched in the face, he tried regaining his balance so he wouldn't fall off as his heels were on the edge of the roof. The man then threw Dante away from the edge and start shooting arrows once again. When Dante was thrown, he rolled and then quickly got up. He looked at the arrows being shot at him and he stopped them all with his telekinesis, he then shot a telekinetic blast that sent the man flying over the edge and down to the ground.

"Dante no!" Zatanna shouted as she saw the man fall off the roof.

Dante made a quick upward gesture and now the man was motionless and hovering in the air near the rooftop.

"Tell me who you are or I'll drop you." Dante commanded as he focused on the man.

"Where's Cheshire?!" The man shouted.

Dante moved closer to get a better look of his attacker and his eyes widened as he recognized the man from Green Arrow's memories. It was Roy Harper aka Red Arrow. He had short orange hair with a neatly trimmed beard that he must have just shaved. Dante knew he was a mess ever since he found out he wasn't Roy Harper but just one of the many clones the Light had made of Roy Harper so they can infiltrate the Justice League. Ever since he found out, he's been distant from the League and Green Arrow who kept calling him Roy because he's the Roy he saw grow up. Turns out, the Light had taken the original Roy Harper at a young age so he would be around either Alex's or the Twins age. It's been said that since the day he found out he was a clone, that Roy has been tracking down the real Roy Harper without anyone's help. Green Arrow hadn't seen him in years and he would be just as surprised as Dante is to see this man.

"Roy? Roy Harper?" Dante asked him.

"How do you know about that name?" He asked as he glared at Dante.

"I know a whole bunch of names. You was called Speedy, then Red Arrow and now… What do you call yourself?"

"It's still Red Arrow." Arrow said, "You never answered my question."

"I'm the one that got you hovering in the air so I'll be answering the questions." Dante said as he moved towards Zatanna.

"Dante." She said as she looked at Dante with anger as if he's suppose to be sensitive the man that nearly killed her and attacked him.

"What?" Dante asked her. He then noticed that be nice look she casually gives him and he sighs. He looked at Arrow, "It's a long story that involves me being Green Arrow's protégé for a short amount of time."

"So your Dante." He chuckled, "Figures."

Dante raised a eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I've known about you for quite some time. I've actually been following you." He looked at Zatanna, "I'm guessing you know where Cheshire is."

"Hold on now." Dante said but was interrupted by Zatanna.

"Artemis knows where she is. Go ask her."

"Zatanna!" Dante said as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry Dante." Roy said with a smile, "I won't break her cover." He looked at Zatanna, "Right Zatanna?" When she nodded, he looked back at Dante, "I'll distract Cheshire for as long as I can."

"Why are you helping us?"

Roy looked down, "I don't know." He replied, "But I got to go." Roy said and then pressed a button on his glove. "It's a shame about what you did to Green Arrow and the Justice League. I know how it's like to betray them. Why you think I don't show my face around here anymore?"

"So you only came back for Cheshire?"

"She's my girlfriend." He replied, "We'll meet again someday kid. And when we do, the circumstances will be much different." He said and then a explosion erupted near Dante that broke his concentrating which sent Roy down several stories. Dante and Zatanna ran over to the edge to see Roy parachuting down the long sky scrapers and near the ground.

"Did he just use a parachute? Who does that?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Apparently, Red Arrow." Zatanna said as she watched on.

"Do you trust him? You think he'll keep his end?"

Zatanna nodded, "He was one of us on Alpha. Well, not officially. I trust him," She then looked at Dante and moved him in a way so they looked at each other, "Just like I trust you." She said and then the two kissed.

Star City

February 21st, 2013 8:00 pm pst

"Well, that was easy." Artemis said as she finished tying up some thugs she took down with Green Arrow.

"It usually is nowadays." He replied as he too tied up some thugs.

The two started walking away as they heard police sirens coming towards them.

"So do you think Dante has fully turn bat shit crazy?" Artemis asked as they made a right into a alleyway.

"I don't know. You heard about the Dante and Alex team up?" Arrow asked her as he looked at her.

She nodded, "Of course, that's all Alex talked about when he came back. That Dante hadn't fully changed and that it was something the Light was doing that made him turn on us."

"You believe it?"

"Maybe. I mean, from what Zatanna is saying it's the exact same thing. The Light is holding his father hostage in a unknown location and are using him as leverage to make Dante do whatever they want. Dante also doesn't want us to help him in fear that the Light might kill his father."

"The boy does love his father."

"But it's true isn't it? That his father used to be a villain."

Arrow was silent for a long moment until he finally spoke up, "It's true." He looked at her once again, "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Hello, my father and sister are villains. They let these kind of information go to taunt me."

"So your sister told you?"

"Yeah."

"And she's cool with Zatanna taking her spot."

Artemis chuckled, "As long as Zatanna doesn't ruin her reputation."

"Speaking of your sister." A voice from behind them said, "Where is she?"

The two turned around and their eyes widened as they saw Roy in front of them. "Roy…." Green Arrow said as he was almost speechless. "It's been so long. Where have you been?"

"Searching." Roy replied as he looked at his former mentor, "Something you should be doing."

"I am… It's harder then you think."

"Oh, I know how hard it is." Roy replied.

"My sister isn't helping you with that?" Artemis asked him as she folded her arms.

Roy shook his head, "She fears they know about our relationship."

"It's not that hard to figure out when a hero and a villain get together."

"Former hero." Roy replied with a slight frown.

"Listen, Roy, we-"

"Save it. I'm not here to hear that you and the League forgive me for what I did last year. I'm just looking for Cheshire." He looked at Artemis, "Where is she?"

Artemis sighed and dropped her defensive posture, "She's at my house. With my mom."

"Take me to her." Roy said which Artemis nodded to. She turned around to walk away from Green Arrow and as Roy followed her, Arrow placed a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again Roy." Arrow said with a smile.

"Do me a favor." Roy said as he looked at his former mentor.

"What?"

"Don't try to mold Dante into another me. I saw that costume you picked out for him when he first joined the team. It looked a lot like mine."

"Sorry about that."

"And one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Don't call me Roy anymore." Roy said and then walked away from Green Arrow and he continued to walk on with Artemis.

Gotham City

11:15pm est

"There she is… In the flesh." Artemis said when they entered into her mother's house with her mother in a wheelchair at the far side of the room and Cheshire kneeling down beside her to talk to her.

"Jade." Roy said as he slowly approached her.

"Roy? What are you doing here?"

"Whose this?" Paula Crock said as she looked up at Roy. She had black hair and looked Vietnamese with a tan skin tone.

"This is… My boyfriend." Jade said as she looked at her mother and then at Roy.

"Heh, she admits it. Too bad we don't have that kind of sibling relationship where I tease you for having a boyfriend." Artemis said from the corner of the room where she was leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

Jade looked at her younger sister, "Too bad." She then looked back up at Roy, "How did you find me?"

"I found your imposter with that Dante kid. Then they told me your sister had you all along. I was worried because I hadn't seen you in weeks." Roy said as Jade stood up.

"Hear that Jade? He was worried about you. That's a emotion us humans have." Artemis retorted with a smirk.

"Artemis." Paula said as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"What?" She asked back.

"Don't treat your sister like that. Just because your father put you two against each other doesn't mean you have to keep on acting like enemies." She replied as she looked at her daughter seriously.

"Mom, she's the bad guy. Not me." Artemis said.

"You heard mom baby sister." Jade said with a smirk.

Paula looked at Jade, "Stop that."

Jade sighed and looked away from her mother, "Sorry."

"She apologizes too. Wow, this is a miracle." Artemis retorted with a chuckle. Her eyes then met with her mother's disapproving look. She sighed as well, "Sorry."

"Are you ok with someone impersonating you?" Roy asked Jade after the little family moment they just had.

Jade shrugged, "As long as she doesn't ruin my reputation." She smiled and got closer to Roy, "Besides, I can use a much needed vacation." She leaned in, "We can use a much needed vacation." She whispered into his ear.

"Alright," Artemis said as she just got disgusted with the whole situation, "I'm leaving."

As Artemis opened the door to leave the room, "Don't forget to buy milk." Jade chimed in, "We're all out."

Artemis slammed the door behind her after muttering some things about her older sister.

Star City

10:00 pm pst

Dante was standing on a rooftop with his bow and quiver on his back overlooking a small house a block away from him. He stared at the window where a little girl was in her bed with her parents reading her a bed time story. Dante frowned as he knew he had to go through with this. Even if Zatanna didn't agree with him. He had to do this for himself and for the safety of his father. He watched as the little girl fell asleep and her parents turned off the lamp beside her bed. Dante pulled out his bow and cocked back a arrow and he waited untilt the parents left the room. Once they did, he shot the zip line arrow near the young girls window and he zip line towards the house. He landed softly on the wall with his feet on the side of the house, he stretched out his arm to reach the girls window and with all of his strength, he opened it. He placed one foot on the edge of the window and one hand on the side of it. He then unclipped himself from the zip line and swiftly moved his whole right side to the edge of the window.

He quietly entered the girl's room and looked around and saw her toys and dolls on the floor with a Barbie beach house on a table. He walked toward the girl and looked down at her. She was at least 5 to 7 years old. The same time he lost his mother and he thought about taking this young girls life and the life of her parents. He didn't want to do it but it had to be done. The little girl had chubby cheeks and had long dirty blond hair. She looked adorable and that made things worse for Dante. He touched the little girls little hand and he felt her power going through him. He couldn't believe such a small girl had powers and he couldn't believe she developed them at a young age. What if the Light got their hands on her? She would suffer more then Dante would. Dante thought it would probably be best if he put her out of her misery now so she wouldn't have to suffer from experimentation or torture in the future. Dante knew if the Light was going to kidnap her, they would kill the parents. Maybe Ra's doesn't expect Dante to kill them. Maybe it's a test to see if he would go through with it but this little girl is far more useful alive. Then again, can she die? She has the power to heal.

Dante didn't know what to do as he continued to look down at the little girl. He had her power but was he about to ruin her life? Sure she can live from his attack but not her parents. Unless they have powers as well since most meta's have their powers from their parents. Maybe Ra's wanted Dante to kill the parents so that taking the girl would be much easier. Dante was sure the Light has some way to brainwash people. Dante certainly felt like he was being brainwashed with all the things he has been through these past two and a half months. Dante's eyes widened as he heard footsteps approaching the room. He quickly hid in the little girls closet and watched as the person entered the room. This person was different, it wasn't one of her parents. Dante's heart started to beat rapidly as the person said goodnight to the little girl. He recognized the woman's voice, it was all too familiar to him. He hadn't seen this woman since he betrayed the team. As his eyes wanted to pop out of his head, he watched as Black Canary left the room. Dante quickly left the closet and opened the door to the hallway.

As soon as he opened the door to look out to the hallway, he was delivered a fast powerful punch to his face which sent him stumbling backwards onto the little girls counter. Canary then walked towards him and continued to beat his face in which he poorly defended himself. Canary then got him near the window he came in through and she kicked him in the chest which sent him flying out of the window and onto the ground below. Dante groaned as he looked up at Black Canary who was looking out the window. Thankfully, it was a two story house so the fall wasn't as bad as Dante thought it would be. Canary jumped out of the window and landed on her feet perfectly. Dante looked at the woman and she looked odd without the fishnets. She also didn't have blonde hair in her civilian life so she must put on a blonde wig every time. She still had the blue jacket though with a black shirt. Dante stood up and tried defending against her attacks but he couldn't. The only powers he had at this moment was the healing one and the telekinesis. He couldn't defend himself in hand to hand combat. Especially against Black Canary.

As Dante was getting his butt wooped by Canary, she backed him into a car and she started unleashing a barrage of attacks. Dante moved out of the way so her punches hit the car, he then had someone's mailbox thrown at Canary which made her stumble forward. He then extended his arms and clapped his hands which sent a telekinetic force strong enough to knock Canary up in the air and land on the windshield of a car a few feet away. The fact that this was a silent match and no noises other then two's breathing could be heard was a bit odd for Dante. He knew Canary wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, so the little girl wouldn't wake up and her parents wouldn't realize their friend is the hero known as Black Canary. Canary groaned as she got off the car and she looked at the car and noticed it was her own car. She looked at Dante and mouthed that he ruined her car. He shrugged and gestured for her to bring it on. She wanted to sonic scream him to death but that would draw too much attention. Instead, she ran towards him and looked at the smile on his face. He made a upward gesture with his hand and Canary levitated in the air, he then made a gesture to his left which sent Canary flying to her left into a fire hydrant. Dante crossed the street and cautiously approached a moaning Canary.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "What are you doing here?" She finally spoke which broke the sound barrier.

She said it low enough so no one could hear and Dante respected that. He didn't want anyone to know about her identity but he also didn't want her to stop him from what he's about to do.

"Don't even bother talking." She said before Dante can say anything. "How can you betray us? We brought you into the hero life and you go and you turn on us."

"You don't know the full story." Dante said in a hushed tone.

"I do. I know everything. Dante," She frowned, "You had so much potential as a hero."

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to it."

"Why are you here? To take me out? You knew I would be here?"

Dante shook his head, "No."

"Then why?"

"To kill the little girl and her parents."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously but it made her body hurt more, "No.. You can't."

"I must."

"Dante… Don't do this. It isn't right."

"It must be done." Dante said as he walked back towards the house.

"I'm begging you Dante. Don't do this!"

Dante ignored her and continued to make his way to the house until she tackled him from behind. She slid away from him and opened her mouth and Dante instantly covered his ears but she didn't scream. Instead, she kicked him in the face which made him fall to the floor. She grabbed her head while walking towards him and she started kicking him. Dante defended himself with his arms to defend and once Canary got tired of kicking, he extended his arm and hand and shot a telekinetic blast at her which sent her flying to a pile of snow. Dante got up once again and walked up the steps. As he stepped on the second step and his other foot was going up, Canary tripped him and he fell on the stairs face first, she then bashed his face into the railing near him. She didn't give up and Dante was starting to get annoyed so he grabbed her hand and threw her away from him. When he got to the door, he heard her sonic cry and he knelt down grabbing his bleeding ears. So much for subtlty as all of the car alarms went off at the same time. The parents came out to see what was going on but Canary shouted for them to get inside and to protect the little girl.

They did as they were told and slammed the door in front of Dante who was sort of deaf at the moment. Still stunned from the sonic cry, Dante looked up to see Canary throw him down the stairs.

"You don't have to do this Dante." Canary said as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"I have too!" Dante shouted as his hearing got back to normal.

"No you don't." She said as she stopped in front of him.

He stood up and looked her in the eye, "I have to… For my father. If I don't…. Ra's is going to hurt my father."

"And if you kill this girls parents and give her to the Light, wouldn't that be worse? You know how it's like to work for them. Do you really want that for that little girl?" Canary asked.

"I… I.., I don't know what to do."

"Just leave."

"But my father…"

"Believe me… Your father will live."

"How do you know?"

"That evil bastard is a tough guy to get down. Believe me, I know. I've fought him many times."

"But he's different from before."

"He's just sicker then before." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't want to do this Dante. Don't force yourself to do something you know isn't right. What's right is you walking away from this. Understand?"

Dante looked down for a moment and frowned because she was completely right. He looked up at her and nodded, "Ok… Just… Make sure you take care of her. Now that the Light knows where she is they'll come after her."

Canary nodded, "Will do."

Dante walked away from Canary and didn't want to go back to the island today. He knew as soon as he got there, Ra's would want to see him and show him his father getting punished for Dante's actions. He couldn't go through that today. Instead, he headed back to his old house and fell asleep on his old bed hoping things could be the way they were before he got his powers or before Ra's came into his home and told him to meet him on Infinity Island. Dante just wished he had the power to time travel. As he laid on his bed, he looked at his chair and saw his Mother's ghost sitting on it with a smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered.

Dante smiled and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

So the Alex and Ella friendship takes a different turn lol. Hector is going through puberty and is being a bit of a creep, Victor declares for the hundreth time that he is the smartest one in the destruction duo. Alex doesn't know whether he is going through puberty or not and everybody thinks his kisses are weird lol. Nightmare and Haywire have the weirdest kiss in the history of Young Justice Beta lol. Nightmare doesn't know what to feel since his father programmed him to be a robot lol. The only emotion he knew of was humor and now he has so many that he can't count. Got to love how girls make us guys feel after things like that. Dante finally takes Zatanna out and they have a nice time until Red Arrow crashes in and demands answers. Dante doesn't know why Red Arrow was watching him, Artemis and Green Arrow are talking about Dante and Red Arrow makes another appearance. Artemis and Jade have a little thing going on with their mother playing the nice mom lol. Dante has to make a decision and he definitely doesn't want to suffer the consequences of that decision. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

A new girl joins the Beta team who catches the eyes of all of the guys on both teams. The Suicide Squad make another appearance in the next episode as they fight Beta and Dante.


	23. Episode 23: Emma

Author's note: Hey guys, I know you're wondering what's up with me and my late updates. Well, for this episode it's because I had gotten a Ipad mini for my birthday and I've been addicted to the games I got on there. So I spent a whole bunch of time today playing with it. Shoot, I even thought about postponing this chapter to tomorrow but I didn't want to do that to you guys. So I snapped out of my addiction and wrote this chapter. Hopefully your are satisfied with it and you like Emma. I think I did a good job in the first half but once I got back to Mount Justice I got lazy with the descriptions. Not really that much to describe though, you all know how it looks and stuff. Comet makes a appearance and yes I threw her in here randomly. I had to get her into the story somehow. Remember, Comet is Ella's villain persona. She seemed to be a good fit in this chapter and Lia you might like how I portrayed her. You guys might read through this and noticed that I rushed some things. That's only because I started writing late and I wanted you guys to read it today. I don't know when ya go to sleep so I got it out now so ya can read before sleep. Sorry if you don't like the rushed parts. It's inexcusable and I apologize.

To that one guest guy that started reviewing. Don't know your name dude but thanks for reviewing. Your review means alot and I'm happy you like my story.

I'm sure there is more I need to write but all I can think about is my Ipad. Yes, my addiction is strong with the force lol. Speaking of that, how cool is Star Wars Angry Birds? It's funny and cute at the same time.

Strike OOO, I was worried you wasn't going to review because it was late at night when you did. I guess you live in a different time zone or something but I'm glad you did. When I saw that first review I was like, "Well, that was unusually short." Then I saw the other review and I got happy. I was kind of sad from the first one lol. Who doesn't like BlackJack? It's the only casino game I'm good at lol. "Ugh why must I wait that long?" What are you waiting for? Lol. You got to explain yourself more because sometimes I don't understand lol. I DON'T KNOW IF ELLA IS GOING TO TURN INTO A HERO LATER ON. I'M WRITING IN CAPS SO LIA CAN SEE AND LET ME KNOW IF SHE WANTS ELLA TO TURN. MAYBE BECAUSE OF ALEX BUT IT'S NOT UP TO ME WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF LIA! I'm glad you like Victor. I kind of wanted them to do childish things but I wanted their personalities to be totally different. Hector is your typical hot head while Victor is the smart, calm one. Yes, Nightmare and Haywire have the strangest relationship and I got alot planned for them in the future. Not sure togetherness is a word but yeah. I see you love ShadowMagician lol. I like that name. Heh heh, I like how you like their little cute moment. I didn't think it was that cute but yeah... whatever lol.

Lia, A little overdramatic last chapter? How so? What happened in 21 that was dramatic? I honestly don't remember lol. Aiden isn't a complete villain huh? Do tell. Your wish comes true in this episode Lia about Comet lol. And that little girl won't be coming back. I got nothing planned for her. I had something planned for Seth because if Miss Martian can Garfield, how come Dante can't have Seth? lol. Plus, I got alot of things in store for Seth way into the future. ;)

Enjoy the show guys! :D

BTW, 23 is my favorite number so I like this episode. Yes, this is random so please ignore it lol.

* * *

Themyscira

February 28th, 2013 4:00pm

A tan woman would long black hair, hazel eyes and unimaginable beauty entered a building on the remote island that houses the amazons. Just like the Atlanteans, the amazons choose to stay away from civilization and continue to improve their own thriving community full of women. Some might say they are primitive due to them only using swords and shields but some of them are gifted by the gods of Olympus extreme power. The island full of women have many white stone houses that are created just like how homes were made in ancient Greece. There are various palaces and temples for people to live in or to worship their gods.

The woman was in her late teens, around 17 years old. She walked with confidence as she wore her white dress and sandals. The dress was up to her knee caps and the straps were around her shoulders. As she entered the building that housed Princess Diana whenever she wasn't busy saving the world, various guards clad in armor and holding their shields and spears allow her to pass with ease. As she stood in the center of a circular room, she can see Princess Diana out on her balcony looking over the city she grew up in. She watched the birds fly around the city, the waves clash against the surface and her people talking amongst themselves.

"Princess Diana, it's a honor to meet you." The girl said as lowered her head in respect.

Diana turned around to see the young girl in front of her. She walked off the balcony and closed the door behind her. The only people in the room were her, the young girl in front of her and two guards standing near the doors.

"It's nice to meet you as well Emma." Diana said with a smile. She then looked over at a pot she had near the balcony that had weapons she placed earlier in the day for this specific location.

"My mother tells me you want me to join some team in the world of man." Emma said as she looked at the beautiful princess in front of her. "Is that true?"

Diana nodded, "Yes. The team I want you to join can use a woman with your particular talents."

"I'd be honored." Emma said as she held a fist on her chest. She then bowed her head in respect once again hoping not to seem disrespectful with this next statement. "Is it really necessary?" She looked up at Diana, "I'm sure there are others on the island who are much more talented then me."

"Perhaps." The princess replied, "But I have been watching you train since you was a young girl."

Emma nodded, "Yes. My mother told me you two were close."

"Indeed we were." Diana said as her sight drifted off to nowhere as she reminiscent about old times. "You're a outstanding warrior Emma and the world of man can use your talents."

"Because I can fly and bend metal?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many of our people can do that. It's a gift from the gods."

Emma nodded, "Yes but wouldn't it be more better used on the island? Where I can protect our sisters?" Emma stated as she really didn't want to leave the island she called home. She has been here her whole life training to be a warrior. For her to throw her life away, probably never seeing her mother again just to go to the world of man and save it seemed ridiculous to her. She was sure they can defend themselves. From what she has been hearing, they love to fight… each other unfortunately.

Diana nodded as she walked towards Emma. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "Yes but the world can use another Amazonian hero. I can just be the only one."

"What about Cassie?" Emma asked referring to the girl Princess Diana was training personally. "Can't she do it?" Emma looked down and frowned, "To be honest. I don't want to go. I love it here. It's peaceful and it's my home. You're just thrusting me into a world I know nothing about." She then noticed she kept talking and she looked at Diana worryingly, "I'm sorry Princess. It seems I have trailed off. I mean you no disrespect."

Diana gave Emma a reassuring look and gripped her shoulder a bit tighter with a smile, "It's ok Emma. I know how you feel, to leave your home and go to a different place. But it's that kind of experience that teaches you more about the world. I too was a bit frightened to go to a different place but once there I was amazed at how it looked, how the people reacted to certain things. Sure, the world of man has it's flaws but that's why I'm there protecting it's people. To make a change. You can make that same change. We can change the world into a peaceful place. Sure, it would take time but with you and Cassie by my side. We can make a difference."

"I just don't understand why you chose me. Sure, I'm a great warrior, I have a gift from the gods but… Why me?" Emma asked as she looked into Diana's eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had a vision from the gods?" Diana asked.

"Not really." Emma replied. She loved her gods but she wasn't like others on the island that worshipped them everyday. She may have a gift from the gods but she wasn't entirely sure they had anything to do with it.

Diana let go of Emma's shoulder and walked back to the balcony, "Just trust me on this Emma." She smiled pleasantly at the girl, "You will enjoy this team."

"You're sure?" She asked skeptically as she is not entirely sold on going to a different place. But if the Princess wants her to fight for the people in this place. She can't really say no. But for some reason, it seems like she has to go. As if it's her fate to go there. At the moment, Emma thinks it's ridiculous that she is thinking about fate or her destiny. She didn't really believe in it but she decided she will go on with it. She might even like the world of man. And she can always go home to visit her mother or friends whenever she likes.

"I'm positive. Now here," Diana said as she walked over to the pot and took out a sword and threw it to Emma.

Emma grabbed it and inspected the bronze sword. She then looked back at the princess who took out a sword of her own. "What is this for?" Emma asked as she looked at Diana with a confused look.

"It is the weapon you're taking to the world of man."

"I don't think a sword is going to work that well against bullets." Emma replied as he looked at the sword.

"You would be surprised by how wrong you are. I've once seen a man block bullets with his sword." Diana said referring to DeathStroke. "Besides, consider it another gift. Except, from me."

"No offense but what makes it so special?"

"It can take the form of any weapon you want. Shield, sword, javelin etc." She smiled at the girl, "Try it out."

"Shield." Emma said to the sword as if it was going to obey her command. She looked at Diana, "It doesn't seem to work."

Diana laughed at the expression on the young girls face, "There is a button on the handle of your sword. Press the button for the weapon you want."

Emma inspected the handle and saw many small buttons on it. One for any weapon she wanted. She pressed the weapon for a shield and the sword formed into a shield in her hand. She looked at it with amazement and then looked up at Diana but she was no longer there. Emma heard footsteps near her and instantly held up her shield to block the sword that clashed with her shield.

"Just wanted to test your skills before sending you." Diana said as she looked furiously at Emma.

The two went at it for what seemed like a half hour. Emma was no match for the experience Diana had in battle but she fought hard which impressed Diana.

"So how exactly am I suppose to conceal this weapon? I don't think it would be right carrying this weapon around in public." Emma said as she blew her hair away from her face.

"There is also a button there that turns it into a pen."

"What is a pen?" Emma asked with a oblivious look.

Diana chuckled as she approached the girl, "You have much to learn."

A few minutes later, Emma was in her home watching her mother packing her clothes and items. Emma continued to inspect the mysterious thing people call a "pen" in her hand wondering how it works.

Her mother laughed as she looked at her young daughter, "Reminds me of the first time you picked up a sword. Always was the curious one." Her mother said. Her mother looked exactly like her but older.

"I still do not get the primary function of this device." She said as he studied the pen.

Her mother slid her a piece of paper, "Use it on the paper."

Emma started writing stuff on the paper and stared at the pen in amazement. "How odd. It works the same as the utensil we use to write except it's covered with metal."

Her mother finished packing and walked over to her, "I'm going to miss you."

Emma placed the pen on the table and stood up. She quickly embraced her mother as tight as he can but not too tight or else she would break her back. "I'm going to miss you too mother."

Her mother pulled away from the embrace and looked at her daughter, "I want you to be careful. You can't trust most people in the world of man. Protect yourself and your friends. Understand?"

Emma nodded, "Yes mother." Emma walked away from her mother and picked up her bag of clothes.

"Be sure to write to me." Her mother said as she watched Emma approach the door.

"I don't think they deliver letters to this island mother." Emma said as he turned around to look at her mother.

"Just send them to Diana. She'll give them to me whenever she comes to train Cassie."

Emma nodded, "Ok mother." She opened the door and quickly turn back, "Goodbye mother."

Her mother tried hard to fight back the tears but her little girl was now off to leave their paradise and going to the world of man. She remembered when Emma was small and how she could carry her with one arm and Emma would hold her finger with her whole hand. Now her little girl is a young beautiful woman. "Goodbye Emma." Her mother said with a smile as tears ran down her eyes.

Emma quickly left because she didn't want to start crying as well. Sure, she was a strong woman but she always had a soft spot for her mother. Now that I think about it, I got to call my mother before I start crying.

As Emma walked away from her home, she would turn around to see her mother standing by the door waving goodbye to her. Emma smiled and waved goodbye as well. Until she saw Princess Diana in front of her but this time, she looked like her other persona. Wonder Woman.

"Ready?" Diana asked Emma with her hands on her waist.

Emma nodded, "I am."

"Good." Diana started walking away and Emma followed, "Now, we would have to travel by air to a city. From there, I can transport with you to the base of this team. Any final goodbyes?"

Emma nodded as she saw young Cassie watching Diana and Emma walking away. She walked towards the young girl who was only 11 years old and she knelt down in front of her.

Emma removed Cassie's blonde hair from her face and greeted her with a smile, "Hello little one."

"Are you leaving too?" Cassie asked with a slight frown as she had grown close to Emma ever since Wonder Woman brought her to this island. Emma always considered Cassie her little sister.

Emma nodded and frowned slightly but concealed it so she can seem strong to her little friend, "I am, But I'll be back. I promise we will meet again."

"Pinky swear?" Cassie asked as he put her pinky out.

Another concept Emma couldn't understand. Cassie was brought here a few years back but she was still human and knew things Emma clearly didn't.

But Emma nodded anyways and put her pinky out to connect with hers, "Pinky swear." Emma said with a smile. The two hugged and then Emma walked away and flew away with Wonder Woman while looking back at Cassie and her mother waving goodbye to her.

Mount Justice

6:00 pm est

Alex walked with his hands in his pocket as he roamed the halls of the base with nothing to do. He would bother other team members when he becomes bored and sometimes it annoyed them. He would pop his head into a room and ask, "Whatcha doing?" With the most childish look on his face. The others determined that he started becoming this way after Dante left since the two were more closer then white on rice.

Alex exaggerated his yawn as he roamed the halls and he saw his two favorite people. Well, at least one of them was his favorite.

"Yo!" Alex shouted to the twins as he approached them.

Hector turned his back towards Alex and he looked at his brother who was standing beside him, "Oh god."

Victor concealed a chuckle and looked at Alex, "Hey."

"Whatcha two up too?" Alex asked as he leaned in towards them with his hands back in his pocket.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Victor asked as he tried being as civil as possible. Mostly because he had a water balloon behind his back that his brother convinced him to use against Artemis who was becoming a bit of a pain for the twins.

Alex shrugged, "Nothing as well. It gets boring around here sometimes."

"Go do your homework then." Hector retorted while not looking at Alex.

Alex narrowed his eyes on Hector that was similar to Batman's. Hector had gotten goosebumps all over as he looked at Alex, "Stop that. You're creeping me out."

Victor chuckled, "I see you're almost perfecting it."

Alex nodded with a bright smile, "Yeah. It's been taking me months." Alex's ears then twitched as he heard a attractive voice on the intercom.

"Can the Alpha and Beta team please meet at the zeta tubes?"

"Whose that?" Victor asked as he looked up at one of the intercoms.

"It's probably Madison. She has a sexy voice."

Alex and Victor looked at Hector, "Dude." They both said.

"What?" Hector said with a shrug, "It's the truth."

The three made their way toward the computer area near the zeta tubes that Batman always uses to give out missions. When Alex and the twins got there, they saw others scattered around the room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Tyreese who was at the front.

"I don't know. Someone just called us here." Tyreese replied without looking at Alex.

Coming from the other hallway of the base and out of the shadows stood two beautiful women. One, Alex instantly recognized to be Wonder Woman. One of the big three in the Justice League. And the other was a even more attractive woman, almost more attractive then Wonder Woman herself. She wore a white dress and sandals as if she just came off the beach. The thing is… it was still winter.

All in the front row were the guys of beta and alpha, except Superboy who wasn't there. As they each looked at the girl, their jaws dropped. Victor, who hadn't gone through puberty yet, decided to play along and drop his jaw as well after looking at the others.

Artemis noticed the stupid look on Wally's face followed by his open mouth and she instantly slapped him from behind his head. "Wally!" She shouted in anger.

"Ouch!" Wally shouted in pain and then frowned as he rubbed his bruised head, "Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself."

The row of men consisted of from left to right, Victor, Hector, Alex, Tyreese, Dick and a frowning Wally. As subtle as they wanted to be, the girl in front of them noticed their reactions and shook her head in disappointment.

Madison watched her fellow teammates nearly drool and she elbowed and head slapped each of them to snap them back to reality, "Idiots." She commented after snapping them back.

"I'll like to introduce you all to Emma. She will be joining Beta." Wonder Woman said and then looked at the members of Beta, "Treat her nicely. She is new to your world."

Madison nodded since her other teammates were still in a daze, "Yes, ma'am."

Wonder Woman placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Go on Emma, go meet your new team." As Emma's gaze fell upon Wonder Woman she added, "There is also a surprise waiting in your room." With that, Wonder Woman walked out of the sight of the teens as they engulfed Emma wondering what she can do.

Emma's gaze never left Wonder Woman as the others crowded around her. She was finally alone with no one to watch over her. She didn't know what was going to happen or how she was going to deal with things. She then looked at the teens in front of her and wondered if they can help her through this. This is why they were there, to help her through things, to be her friend in her time of need. Emma wasn't exactly a very emotion person but she might be able to get used to these people and the things in this world.

They all started introducing themselves to her which kind of overwhelmed her but Artemis stepped in to clear out the crowd.

"God, give her some space." Artemis said as she pushed most of them back, "I know you guys want to meet her but geeze. Animals." Artemis blurted out that last part and looked at Emma, "My name is Artemis. Nice to meet you." Artemis said and held out her hand.

Emma didn't know what to do with Artemis's hand because they don't do handshaking on her island. She looked at the hand quizzically until Artemis returned it to her side after seeing that the girl didn't know what that meant.

"Like the goddess." Emma said with a smile as she looked at Artemis.

Artemis couldn't help but blush slightly at Emma's statement, "Huh?"

Victor stepped forward to explain things, "Artemis. The goddess of the Hunt from Greek Mythology. Coincidently, she too uses a bow"

Hector punched his brother's chest and shook his head, "Such a nerd."

Artemis smiled at Emma after Victor explained, "Um.. Thank you."

"So what are your powers?" Alex asked curiously and with a bit of envy.

"I can fly and I have super strength." She replied as she looked at Alex who was one of the shortest people she had met at his age. Even the women on her island were much taller then him at his age.

"Sweet," Alex replied not noticing Emma's gaze on him, "Two powerhouses."

"There is no way she's stronger then me." Tyreese said as he folded his arms. It wasn't meant as a insult or anything.

"Why?" Emma asked as she stepped in front of Tyreese, "Because you're a man you automatically think you're stronger then me."

"What?" Tyreese stuttered, "No, I-"

Everyone watched as Emma attacked Tyreese verbally, "The fact that you think that makes you ignorant. As are all man on this side of things." She brushed past him as he looked at her confused.

"I like this girl." Madison said as she followed Emma, "Let me show you around." Madison looked back at Artemis, "Come on Artemis!" Madison said as she was proud to have another female on the team. Sure, there was Artemis but Artemis isn't there when Beta goes on missions.

Tyreese watched as Artemis ran over to Madison and Emma. Tyreese looked at the other guys quizzically, "What just happened?"

There was a lot of I don't know's and most of the scattered but Alex fell behind.

"You my friend," Alex said with a grin, "Just got served." And with that, Alex left Tyreese behind to think about what just happened.

After the tour Madison and Artemis gave her, Emma retreated to her room and closed the door behind her. She looked at her room and found it very odd for some reason. Probably because she was so used to her room back on her island. She sat on the bed and frowned as she remembered the look on Cassie and her mother's face. While flying towards the city, Wonder Woman assured her that Cassie was going to join her when she is ready. She also said that Cassie would need her around as she spends her teenage years back in the world of man. As of right now, Cassie wasn't ready but when she was, Emma would be there for her as her older sister and friend.

Emma then quickly got up as someone knocked on her door. She cautiously walked toward the door and opened it. It was Tyreese.

Tyreese was rubbing the back of his neck, "Hey… Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to insult me."

She folded her arms protectively as she looked at him, "Then what did you mean?"

"My name is Tyreese by the way," Tyreese introduced himself briefly, "And I just meant it as a challenge. I mean, there isn't many people here that have my kind of power. It's just one guy and he's mostly busy."

Emma raised her eyebrow curiously, "And what power is that?"

"You might want to stand back." Tyreese warned but she didn't budge since she clearly wasn't scared. Tyreese activated his Magma armor and the fire reached out to Emma but she seemed unfazed by it. She did start to sweat however and she backed away slightly.

"Impressive but I still don't see how you can be a 'challenge'" She said as she stood tall.

Tyreese turned down the fire and was now just a man covered with rocks. "Come to the training room and find out." Tyreese said with a smile and headed off to the training room with loud footsteps. Emma closed the door to her room and flew over to the training room.

As she got there, she saw Tyreese lift up some heavy objects that are there for him and Superboy to use on occasions. The heaviest object in the room is what Tyreese and Superboy have troubles with. Of course, it's intended for Superman so nobody is able to match his strength. Not even his clone Superboy who is half kryptonian and half human. Tyreese lift up the object near the unmovable object but barely gets it up in the air. He clearly breaks a sweat on that one while Superboy sometimes does it with ease.

"I see that you're strong but not too strong." Emma said as she watched Tyreese pick up the heavy object once again.

Tyreese dropped the object to the floor with a loud thud and looked at Emma, "Well, I have other powers so this one isn't exactly my primary one." Tyreese stood away from the object and gestured toward it, "Give it a try."

Emma nodded and walked toward the object, she wrapped her hands around the object and swiftly raised it into the air with ease.

"Woah." Tyreese said in amazement because not even Superboy can lift it up that quickly.

She dropped it to the ground gently and elegantly and then she looked at Tyreese, "Anything else?"

"Somebody is confident." He retorted as he looked at her, he then gestured toward the immovable object, "Try that one out. No one here has been able to do it."

Emma walked toward the object and got her hands ready like a strongman picking up objects in the world strongest man competition. Because the object was big, she knelt down and tried raising it from the bottom. She lifted it but only by a little which impressed Tyreese but she was persistent and tried again. This time, she lifted it more higher but briefly as it came crashing back down to the floor.

Tyreese noticed her trying again, "Hey, you proved your point. You're stronger then me. No point in breaking your back." He said with a worried look.

"I can do this!" She yelled as she picked it up again but this time more higher and for more longer. Tyreese then noticed her legs started to buckle and almost give up. He quickly made his way toward her and helped her hold up the massive object.

"Get away!" She yelled, "I got this!"

Tyreese shook his head as he struggled with the object more then she did, "You're crazy. You're going to hurt yourself."

Emma was a bit stubborn but she knew he was right. The two coordinated how they were going to take down the massive object and when they finally did she stumbled back and slid down the wall to take a seat on the floor. Tyreese wobbled toward her and took a seat next to her.

"Ok, it's official." Tyreese said while regaining his composure and controlling his breathing.

"What is?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You're beautiful and strong as hell." Tyreese replied with a smile as he looked back at her.

Emma smiled and looked away, "Thanks."

United Nations

March 5th, 2013 6:00 pm est

Dante walked the halls of the United Nations building with Queen Bee and a girl he had never seen before. The girl's name was Comet and apparently, she had been working for the Light longer then he did but he didn't believe it. She seemed like a rookie and she was as old as Alex was. Dante occasionally looked at the girl from time to time as he couldn't believe she was a villain. He had never seen or heard of her throughout his time as a hero or villain. She was a pale skinny girl with blue eyes that glowed with power, shoulder length black hair with four white stripes on it. She wore a long sleeve black shirt which covered her neck with blue edgings around the neck and waist. She had a blue C on her chest with blue leggings and black combat boots. She wore a silver utility belt with multiple spheres attached to them. She also had holsters across her shirt in the shape of a an X with more spheres attached to it. Finally, she wore a black and blue domino mask with the right side blue and the other black.

Dante remembered the mission Ra's had given him hours before. He was to protect Queen Bee from any threat (because Ra's had gotten reports of unknown assasins coming after her that may have been sent by the US government without the permission of their puppet the new United States of America.) This girl next to him was to work with him throughout this and Queen Bee's protection was top priority. Dante looked at Queen Bee and wondered how high up in the Light chain of command is she. She seemed capable of protecting herself. Maybe there was something Dante was missing. He knew this woman was a bit of a dictator in her country of Bialya. He also knew this woman had killed Miss Martian's friend's mother. Garfield was his name, he suddenly remembered. Dante wondered how dangerous this woman was.

They entered a large room with other ambassodors sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Dante continued to follow Queen Bee to her chair which was all the way in the back. She spoke her mind about it and thought it was absurd that they would keep her all the way up here while less fortunate countries can sit up front. Dante ignored her bickering and zoned out when a speaker came up to the microphone and started talking. Minutes felt like hours as Dante had to stand and listen to all of these countries complain and argue about most things. Sure most of them were important but others was just selfish requests. Dante thanked god he wasn't a politician. He didn't have the patience or smarts to rule the world. Then again, who really did nowadays? Dante can run for President if he wanted too but chose not too.

Dante snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a wall break. He looked in the direction of the break in and saw the debris from the wall frozen. He looked at the new hole in the wall and saw Bane standing by it. As he entered, more familiar villains had entered the room. He recognized DeadShot and Count Vertigo instantly and the others were Captain Cold, Poison Ivy and of course, Bane. Quite a team of SuperVillains, Dante thought to himself as Queen Bee stood up and Comet got ready for a fight. He didn't know what she can do but her eyes were glowing and she seemed determined.

DeadShot started shooting at certain ambassadors accurately while Poison Ivy and Captain Cold took care of entrances to block off their escape. Bane turned his attention to Queen Bee and started heading up the stairs to confront her. Comet took out one of her spheres and Dante noticed a blue aura surrounded. She hurled the sphere at Bane and it exploded on his chest which made him fall down the stairs. Dante heard Deadshot give out commands and it seemed that he lead this rag tag group of villains. But what was their purpose? Why were they killing Ambassadors? Were these the assassins Ra's was talking about? The only true assassin here was Deadshot. Unless he got these other villains to work with or for him.

Dante couldn't think anymore as Count Vertigo used the device on his head to stun Dante. Dante knelt to the floor and felt like throwing up. Looking at how her partner was doing, Comet threw a sphere near Count Vertigo's leg and it blew up and sent him flying into Captain Cold.

"We need to get out of here." Queen Bee said as she looked for a escape route.

"But what about everyone else?" Dante asked but for no reason. He knew she was a heartless bitch who only cared about herself.

"You sound like a idiot." Comet said pointing out the obvious, "Just look for a way out of here. I'll handle things."

Dante raised a eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Comet looked at him, "You heard me." She said with confidence.

Dante was taken back by this but a crash from the ceiling could be heard throughout the room and it turns out Dante's old team had arrived to fix things. Dante looked down at them as some of them flew, ran or zip lined below to ground level. Dante looked at one girl who he hadn't known but she was so beautiful that she stunned Dante for a moment. He didn't know what it was about her that was so special but he regained his composure when he saw Bane run up to him. He had a table thrown at Bane but Bane broke it in half as he charged up the stairs. Comet threw another sphere at him but all he did was stumble back. Dante took the opportunity to punch Bane in the face which sent him flying all the way to the bottom of the room near where the speaker was talking.

"You can do that?" Comet asked as she looked at Dante, "Idiot, break us a way out."

Dante looked at the girl and then at his team. He knew they can handle themselves, especially with that new girl there that he saw fly into Deadshot. Dante nodded and punched the wall behind him that left a huge hole. Queen Bee and the two ran out of the room and most ambassadors followed. Dante turned back to help the ambassadors get through but DeadShot shot the last one to enter the hallway which shocked Dante. He saw that girl occupy Deadshot yet he had the accuracy to shoot up here while distracted. He guessed Deadshot's reputation for being the World's Greatest Marksman was true.

As Dante flee from the scene, the team was taking on this group of villains that seemed like they would never work together.

While Bane occupied Emma's time, Captain Cold took care of the Twins, Madison took care of Poison Ivy, Tyreese took on Count Vertigo and Alex was left alone with Deadshot.

"You really want to play this game kid?" Deadshot asked as he pointed his wrist mounted gun at Alex.

"Can you make it a fair game?" Alex asked with a chuckle, "Guns aren't exactly fair."

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" Deadshot asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I know. Shot is in your name."

And with that, Alex quickly reached behind his back and threw some crow-a-rangs at Deadshot who was distracted by them. While Deadshot shot the little boomarang like weapons, Alex charged toward him with his electrical escrema sticks. First he swung low with them which caught Deadshot on his leg and electrocuted him slightly. Deadshot punched Alex and kneed him in the face. Alex stumbled back and dashed left to right as Deadshot shot at him. He jumped into the air and kicked Deadshot in the face. Deadshot stumbled back and Alex proceeded by swinging his sticks at Deadshot which caught him many times. Deadshot knelt down and Alex spun around and kicked him in the face. As Deadshot laid on the floor, Alex had thought he had defeated him but Deadshot pointed his gun at Alex and shot. One bullet grazed Alex's shoulder as he evaded the bullets and while distracted, Deadshot, in anger, started wailing on Alex.

Seeing her leader in trouble, Emma flew towards Deadshot with her arms extended and flew into him like a rocket. Deadshot was sent flying into a nearby wall but before she can check up on Alex, Bane came behind her and hugged her from behind which made her motionless. Her legs dangled in the air as he held her up and her arms were useless due to his bear hug. She crashed the back of her head into his face which made him loosen his grip and drop her. As Bane's arm were flailing in the air, she grabbed one of them and threw him over her and over to the large screen in the room which exploded with glass falling to the ground and the circuits electrocuting Bane.

Emma walked over to Alex and helped him up but they knelt back down as Count Vertigo let out a psychic blast that made them feel like throwing up and passing out. As Count Vertigo concentrated on the two, he had forgotten about Tyreese who had thrown a fireball at Vertigo's back. Vertigo howled in pain but turned around and concentrated his blast on Tyreese. Now with Vertigo distracted, Emma ran up to him and punched him in the face and with her super strength sent him flying toward the tables where the ambassadors were.

Something whipped the three who were standing on the ground and it sent them flying a few feet away. Poison Ivy had a plant grown in the middle of the room and it seemed like a huge tentacle. She continued to whip the heroes as they stood up but Madison kicked her in the face. Ivy lost her concentration and focused on the girl in front of her. Madison jumped over the thick plant that was whipping her friends moments ago. She ran and leaped over the whip like a runner and then punched Ivy in the face. Ivy stumbled back and opened her hand in front of Madison which let out a gas that Madison had inhaled. It started to choke her and Ivy took the opportunity to use her plant to whip Madison away. Ivy then started shouting in pain as the plant started catching on fire due to Magma. Because she can feel what the plant feels, Ivy felt hurt and weak and Alex took the opportunity to punch the woman in the face.

"Form up!" The team heard Deadshot command as he started retreating toward the hole they came in from. "It was nice playing with ya'll but the Suicide Squad has another mission to attend too." Deadshot said as he started shooting at the group.

Emma stood in front of Alex to protect him from the bullets with her shield that she turned her pen into. Magma protected Madison with his arm and Glaze put up a wall of ice to protect his brother and himself. As the barrage of bullets ended, the team looked and noticed this squad that Deadshot spoke off was no longer there.

"The Suicide Squad?" Alex asked himself and the team.

"Shoot, they sure are suicidal for taking us on." Blaze said with pride.

"I don't think they were here for us." Glaze said as he stood beside his brother.

"No," Emma added, "There mission was the Ambassadors." She said as he looked at the dead ambassadors on the ground.

"Batman ain't going to be happy about this." Tyreese said with a frown.

"When is he ever happy?" Madison asked which made Blaze, Glaze and Alex chuckle slightly.

Mount Justice

8:00 pm est

"You failed your mission!" Batman finally ended after wailing on the team for a whole bunch of minutes.

The team was quiet because they never met this kind of Batman. Usually Batman would be mad but this was unusually mad.

Alex watched his mentor wail on his team with his fist clenched wanting to say something but not wanting to suffer the consequences of what he might say. Alex was mad at Batman and all of this yelling was just making it worse.

"You're dismissed!" Batman shouted and turned around to his computer.

With their morale low, the team head their individual ways, not wanting to talk to each other after what Batman had just said to all of them. Alex had tried talking to Batman while he was angry but Batman kept cutting him off. Even Emma knew what he was saying wasn't right but she was cut off as well. No one on the team was able to voice their reason to the dictator that is Batman. At least, according to Alex. Alex just knew none of this would have happened, them failing so many missions, if Batman had never gotten rid of Dante. Alex started thinking that Emma might replace him since she has experience in leadership and battles. Alex was kind of hoping she would replace him but Alex kept his promise to Dante that he would try to keep the team together.

* * *

I don't know what came over me when I was describing that island and Emma but I know I went back to my usual ways afterwards. I liked describing that island and Emma, with her mom and relationship with Cassie who by the way is WonderGirl if most of you didn't know lol. Wondergirl is trained by WonderWoman and joins the team in season two. I liked Emma and writing her was fun. Most fun I ever wrote about a female. You guys may notice I'm not that good with portraying female characters lol. You may notice a villain named Comet in this chapter and Comet is actually Ella's villain persona. Good thing Alex didn't see her, those white hair stripes are pretty unique and Alex probably would have caught on. I might have something in the future where Alex see's Comet and starts investigating Ella who denies everyting. I might even have him discover her persona but I don't know yet. Tyreese felt stupid this episode but reclaims himself by talking to Emma. I hope you guys like her. I know this episode is a bit short and you may see that I may have rushed the last piece of this episode but it's only because I wanted to get it out in time for you guys to read. I know you guys would have liked to see Batman wail on those little kids but I described what happened and hopefully you'll be ok with it.

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

Dante reunites with Madison and the two have a talk about what's going on and that kiss Dante planted on his last day as a hero. Gorilla Grodd sets out to free his fellow Gorillas from Brain's control. The team, Dante, Omega and Aiden set out to stop the chaos. The team sets out to stop the control but also make sure the gorillas are kept in check while Dante's new team set out to continue the control and put a end to Gorilla Grodd.

Oh! Guys, I need your help. So, for Emma I didn't exactly plan too much for her. I knew how she looked and what her powers would be (Btw, you guys might be annoyed at how guys react to her beauty. It turns out that females from the island are incredibly beautiful thanks to the Greek God Aphrodite) So sorry if she's too beautiful lmao. Anyways, I need you guys help with a costume and a code name. I couldn't think of anything so if you guys can help then thanks. I'll choose which one I like so... Help me Obi Wan Kenobi! You're my only hope! Yes Strike OOO, that was a intentional Star Wars reference though I may have said that wrong lol.


	24. Episode 24: Monkey Madness

Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you guys are ready to read about monkeys lol. No, this isn't Curious George. It's more like Planet of the Apes lol. It's creepy how many times I mention monkey's in this chapter. Hope you guys like the name of the chapter as well lol. I have a question for you guys: What really hooked you guys, what made you all read this chapter on a weekly basis? Was it the characters? the story? Tell me what got you into this story. This chapter is pretty short by Young Justice: Beta standards but I guess that's a good thing since I wrote a boat load of long chapters before lol.

Strike OOO, Strike, that was a really short review. Unusually small. I was sad and I'm hoping you make your usual long one in this chapter. I like your profile pic by the way lol. Lia came up with the name ShadowMagician when I asked what would be Dante and Zatanna's ship name (As you young people call it. I don't know why I refer to you as Young people. It makes me sound old but I'm really 20 lol ;p) You should like the Suicide Squad. I command you too! lol jk. And yeah, I really enjoyed writing about Emma and for some reason she is one of my favorites to write about now so I'll add some more stuff on her in the future. As you may see in this chapter, there is a Emma and Madison moment.

Lia, I'm glad you're enjoying the twins. I'm starting to enjoy them now that I added some personality to them instead of them just being juvenile children lol. You're in luck buddy because Comet is in this chapter as well. I threw her into this chapter and she seemed to fit right in so hopefully you will enjoy it more then the last chapter. You want Ella to join the team? After reading what you wrote about her possibly turning hero, I added some elements of that into this chapter when she has a convo with Dante. I'll consider what you wrote and I'll get on it in the future. I don't know when she'll join the team or reveal herself to Alex but it will happen in the most epic way possible lol. I promise!

Cloak192! Sup dude? Thanks for the review. Was it you that was reviewing as a guest? or no? lol. I liked your top 3. Can you keep doing that throughout the show? I'd like to see what you like and hear what you have to say.

You guys may notice that I haven't come up with a codename for Emma or her costume so I'm still looking for help. I think I got the costume down but I still need a name so any help you guys can give me it would be much appreciated. You can keep the codename to one word instead of something girl. Cloak, I liked your Venus name and I might consider it if I don't come up with anything.

Hope you guys enjoy the show! :D

Insider: You guys might notice I named this chapter Monkey Madness. There is a reason for that, the story is in March right now and that is when College football comes out with March Madness which is the playoffs for it so I added that to the chapter and since I threw in Monkey into basically every sentence I could in the Gorilla City portion of the story, It had a key factor into the name of the chapter. Sorry, couldn't help myself, I think it's funny.

* * *

Star City

March 11th, 2013 3:00 pm pst

"So I was thinking we head over to that pizza shop again." Tess said as she and Madison walked out of school as soon as the bells rung. "I've been craving their pizza for days."

"Addicted?" Madison asked as she looked at her friend with a smile as they walked.

"I want to say no but…" She looked down in defeat, "Yes, yes I am."

Madison chuckled as they started walking toward the pizza shop that was a few blocks away from the school. Something then caught her eye as she looked up at the sky. She saw a dark figure on a rooftop overlooking the school. As she stared up, Tess looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Talking to God?" Tess asked as she too looked up at the sky, "Because I don't. Aren't you suppose to talk… I don't think god is telepathic." She then placed a finger on her lip, "Though if he was, he would have punished me by now."

"Why would he punish you?" Madison asked without looking at her friend as she continued to stare up. She watched the dark figure move out of sight but she knew he or she would still be on the rooftop. Since Madison's identity is known by most villains, she feared that one of them might be coming after her. She knew she would have to confront this villain.

Tess shrugged, "A whole bunch of reasons that I don't feel like getting into right now because I'm hungry." She then watched her friend run away from her, "Madison?! Where are you going?!"

"Sorry!" Madison replied as she ran away and looked back at Tess, "Something came up." She started waving goodbye to her friend, "See you tomorrow!"

As Madison made a quick right, her body started shapeshifing into her costume and she climbed the ladder of a fire escape as quickly as possible just in case Tess decided to run after her. Once she was on the fire escape, she looked down to find the coast clear. She started heading up the fire escape cautiously and prepared herself to face a villain she might not be able to handle.

As she made it to the rooftop, she saw that the villain had his back turned to her. She cautiously made her way toward the villain not noticing who it really was. The figure turned around and looked at her in surprise.

"Madison?" Dante asked as he looked at her, "What are you doing up here?"

Madison stepped back and looked at Dante, "Dante? What the hell are you doing up here?"

Dante put his hands up defensively, "I was just checking to see if you guys still came here."

Madison shape shifted back to her school clothes as she looked at Dante, "I'm the only one that still goes here."

"Why?" Dante asked as he sat down on the edge of the rooftop and looked at Madison, "Wouldn't people come after you? I mean, because of what Aiden did."

Madison shrugged, "Nobody has come after me or anyone else from the team." She looked away and frowned, "Just you."

Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry… I have to do it."

"For your father." Madison said as she looked back at Dante.

"Yeah." Dante replied dryly as he looked down at the ground.

"Was that tattoo necessary?" Madison asked as she pointed at it.

Dante looked at the tattoo and stared at the devil on it, "Apparently."

"Is it suppose to mean something?" She asked as she stepped forward to examine it more closely.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like talking about it." Dante said as he rubbed the spot where the tattoo was.

"Is there a reason why you're in costume?" Madison asked as she took a seat next to him.

"It's basically a requirement on that island. It's all I wear."

Madison smelled the air and covered her nose while looking at Dante, "Yeah, I can tell."

Dante chuckled, "Real funny." He then started to smell himself, "I don't actually smell right?"

Madison laughed lightly, "No."

Dante smiled, "Good."

There was a awkward silence as the two looked away from each other.

"You was wrong." Dante blurted out randomly.

"About?" Madison asked as she placed both of her hands on her sides as she continued to sit on the edge of the rooftop.

"Zatanna."

Madison groaned, "You seriously want to talk about her? It was so peaceful."

"I just want to gloat."

"About?"

"You said when I turned into a villain -good job with predicating that by the way- she wouldn't be at my side but you would be." Dante said as he looked at her, "Well, she hasn't given up."

"Yet." Madison retorted as she rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about Zatanna or their relationship. She just wanted a friendly conversation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get mad," Madison warned as she put her hands up defensively, "But you're not entirely a villain. I mean, you're half way there. When you start killing people for no reason and have a maniacal laugh. That's when you're a villain."

"That's never going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because…." Dante said as he looked down at his shoes.

"He wanted you to kill people huh?" Madison asked referring to Ra's Al Ghul.

"He has, but I don't plan on doing it."

"How long do you think that will last?"

A frown appeared on Dante's face, "I don't know. I mean, if I don't do what he says, he hurts my father. I don't know how long I can keep at this while trying to keep my father safe. The more he tortures him the more sicker he appears. He's going to die soon and it's all my fault."

Madison frowned and rubbed his back, "Hey, you can't blame yourself for that. It's Ra's fault…" She looked away, "And my fault. I should have never told Aiden about your father and all the things he wanted to know about you."

Dante shook his head as he looked at Madison, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he would have betrayed us. If he didn't get the info from you then he would have gotten it from someone else."

Madison shook her head, "No, it is my fault. I have to take responsibility for my actions. I was just so mad and jealous that I let him get into my head. I actually thought he cared about me. I was only with him to make you jealous at first but then I started to like him."

"I'll admit, I was a bit jealous. And I was also mad at myself for treating you like that. Having everyone turn against you, it was never my intention but it just happened." Dante said as the two made eye contact.

"I've learned to forgive you." Madison said with a smile.

"And I don't need to forgive you because I know it wasn't your fault. The only person to blame is Aiden."

"I just feel…" She looked down, "That it IS my fault."

Dante placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stop thinking like that."

Madison nodded as Dante got his hand off her shoulder. "So…"

"What?" Dante asked as he continued to look at her.

"Are we ever going to discuss that kiss you planted on me?" Madison asked as she looked at him.

Dante groaned, "Madison…"

Madison put her hands up defensively, "Sorry, had to bring it up."

"No you didn't. Now you made things weird."

"As if it wasn't weird when you kissed me? Dante, you was with Zatanna and you kissed me."

"I was with Zatanna and you kissed me." Dante pointed out.

"So? What, you was trying to get back at me?" Madison asked as she raised a eyebrow.

Dante shook his head, "No, I was just trying to take your powers."

"You didn't have to kiss me to get them."

"You had your arms behind your back." He pointed out.

"You could have just reached to touch them. Plus, that kiss was longer then I expected from you."

Dante groaned once again, "Madison…"

"What? You wasn't the one that was left confused. You just kissed me, beat the bad guy, left the team, and became a villain. I was more confused then everyone else on the team."

"Speaking of the team." Dante said as he tried changing the subject.

"Dante." Madison said as she gave Dante one of those looks that he instantly recognized.

Dante sighed, "Fine!"

"Go on." Madison said with a smile on her face knowing she got to Dante.

"I kissed you because I had some amount of feelings for you."

"Some?"

"Let me finish!"

"Go on." She said with a grin as she folded her arms.

"I wanted to see how I would feel kissing you. Someone once told me that a kiss can decide whether you're meant to be with someone. You know, some people hear sounds when they kiss that special someone or feel fireworks etc."

"What did you feel?" Madison asked curiously.

Dante closed his eyes and remembered the dreams he had where his father's voice trolled his dream. How Madison was one of the girls in his life that he would fall in love with and have a child with.

"I felt something…" Dante replied as he opened his eyes slowly.

"That's a good thing. Right?"

"Yes but… Let's just leave things the way they are between us. Ok?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine with that." Madison replied with a smile.

"Really?" Dante asked skeptically.

Madison nodded, "Yeah, I mean, knowing you have feelings for me is good. At least I don't feel like a idiot for having feelings for a boy that doesn't feel the same way. I know your in a relationship with Zatanna and I respect that. But eventually, you'll come crawling back to me." She said with a wicked grin.

"You sound confident about that."

"Didn't you know?"

"What?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see the future." She whispered and then erupted in laughter which Dante joined with a couple of chuckles. "Hey, I heard you, that kiss was epic for you."

"Now you're just being cocky."

"Can't help it that I'm a good kisser."

"Ok," Dante said as he stood up, "This conversation is over."

"Aww come on," Madison said as she stood up, "Can't a girl have some fun?"

"Not if she's going to gloat about her kissing skills."

"So it's true then? My kissing skills are far beyond your comprehension."

"Are we seriously having a conversation about this?" Dante asked as he walked away.

"Aww, come on. Can't I tease you one last time."

"Last time?" Dante asked as he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know how long you're going to be a villain. We won't be having these kind of conversations in the future."

Dante looked down, "I know, but I promise I won't be a villain for too long. I'll think of something."

"You always did have the right plan."

Dante smiled, "No, I always had the right people for that plan." And with that he flew away from her.

"Mission completed." Madison said as she watched Dante fly away, "Torturing Dante was a complete success." Madison said with a laugh as she walked back to the fire escape.

Mount Justice

7:00 pm est

Madison entered the base and saw Emma flying toward her.

"Hey Emma." Madison greeted with a smile.

"Madison, I need your advice on something." Emma said as she landed in front of Madison.

"Ok?" Madison replied with confusion.

"The twins gave me this thing they called a Ipod. I don't truly understand the purpose of it. If I want to hear music, shouldn't I go to a theatre?"

"Can I see that Ipod?" Madison asked and held out her hand. Emma gave her the Ipod and Madison examined it thoroughly, "Did they give you speakers with this?"

Emma looked confused, "What are speakers?"

Madison face palmed as she remembered that Emma didn't have knowledge about common things like this. "The thing that makes the music louder."

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"I know what you're doing!" Madison shouted into the ipod.

Emma looked at her as if she was crazy, "Why are you shouting at the object?"

Madison dropped the ipod to the ground and stomped on it, "Because they tried pulling the same thing on me before you came into the team."

"Can you explain?" Emma asked as she followed Madison as she walked away.

"They want the Ipod in your room so they can watch you undress."

"What?!" Emma shouted in rage, "I'll kill those two children."

Madison placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "You have much to learn Emma. Let's not turn this into a murder scene."

"What do you have planned?" Emma asked as she glared at the twins who were talking to each other on the other side of the room.

Several minutes later in one of the many hallways in the base…

"Damn Madison, always ruining our plans." Hector said as the twins walked the halls.

"Are you crazy? Screw Madison, I'm more worried about what Emma is going to do to us." Victor looked around frantically as he felt paranoid.

"Relax Vic, there is no way they can catch us. They're too slow."

"I should have never let you talk me into this." Vic said with a frown as he cautiously walked the halls.

"Stop being such a wimp." He patted his brother's back hard which made him jump, "Be a man!"

As the twins were about to make a right, Emma flew toward them and stopped right in front of them, and blocked the way.

"You!" She shouted and pointed at Victor which made Victor squeal. Before he had a chance to turn around and run away, she swiftly made her way toward him and picked him up by his t-shirt, "How dare you!"

"Bro, help!" Vic cried out as he nervously looked at Emma.

"Sorry Bro, every man for himself." Hector said and turned around to run but ran into Madison instead. He fell on the floor and looked up at Madison with a grin, "Hey babe."

"Don't ever call me that." Madison said as she picked Hector up and slammed him against the wall. "I know what you two did and I don't want you doing it again." She glared at Hector as she pinned him against the wall, "Understand?"

"Or else what?"

"Or else my friend over there," She nodded toward Emma, "Beats the puberty out of you and make you wish you never had a thing for girls."

"Yes!" Victor cried out, "I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt me!"

"One down," Madison said with a grin as she looked at Hector, "What about you hot head?"

Hector looked down in defeat and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Good." Madison said with a smile as she dropped Hector to the floor. She then looked at Emma, "Let him go."

"But he-" Emma said but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, these two won't be doing it again." Madison said as she looked down at Hector, "Right?"

"Sure…" Hector muttered.

"What did you say?! I didn't hear you!" Madison said as she kicked Hector.

"He said yes just let me go!" Victor said which made Emma drop him.

"Good," She turned around to look at Emma, "Let's go get something to eat."

The twins watched as the two girls walked away from them.

"Dude!" Hector said as he punched his brother's arm, "You're so useless. How you let a girl bully you around?"

"Hey!" Victor shouted as he punched his brother back, "She scares me. Don't let her beauty fool you. She has super strength. She could tear us open with her bear hands."

"So?" Hector protested, "Tyreese has strength but we're not scared of him."

"Yeah but Emma is more stronger then him."

Hector rolled his eyes, "You're such a wimp. We're still going to do it whether they like it or not."

Victor walked away, "You can do that by yourself. I'm not messing with those two anymore."

"Come on!" Hector shouted as he ran after his brother.

"You think they will listen to us?" Emma asked Madison as they ate some food.

Madison nodded, "Definitely. Did you see Victor? You scared him so much I think he wet his pants."

"Are all men as weak as him?"

"Most of them." Madison replied and then looked at Emma seriously, "The one we really have to look out for is his brother."

"If he tries it again I will show him the wrath of the gods!" Emma said in a scary tone that even made Madison shiver.

"You're really good at this." Madison said as she looked at Emma nervously.

"I've had practice. Do you know how many warriors were what you would call 'jerks' on that island?"

"You defended the weak?"

Emma nodded, "I did." She then remembered Cassie and how she was being treated when she first came to the island. At first, nobody wanted Cassie around so they often bullied her but Emma stepped in and saved the little girl's day.

Madison smiled, "Then that means you was meant to be a hero. It's what we do."

Emma nodded and smiled, "Perhaps."

Gorilla City

March 16th, 2013 8:00 pm

Dante couldn't believe what he was looking at as he stood next to Omega, Aiden and the new girl, Comet. It was a city in the forest that had talking gorillas. It was so unreal that he had to pinch himself multiple times. The mission for this group of villains was to defend the city from a rebellion that is being started by Gorilla Grodd who is somewhere in the city releasing the gorillas.

"Just like old times huh?" Aiden asked with a smirk as he patted Dante's back.

"Except this time I don't care if you get hurt." Dante replied as he glared at Aiden.

"You still mad about that? Dante, it's in the past. You need to learn how to let go."

Dante stepped in front of Aiden, "How about I let go on your face." Dante said as he cocked a fist back to throw at him but as his fist was about to touch Aiden's face, Omega grabbed the hand and shook his head.

"You two need to stop this. We're on a mission."

"Look who finally cares about the mission." Aiden said as he looked up at Omega who has a new but similar helmet on.

"The hell that suppose to mean?" Omega said as he looked down at the boy.

"Stop it! Geeze, you guys have been at it all day. We've only been here for a hour and you three are going at it." Comet chimed in to get the idiots in front of her to do work, "Hydro, check out the water system to see if you can find Grodd. Omega, take to the skies and see if you can spot him. Dante, check out the streets to see if anyone is keeping him in there homes."

All three of them looked at the girl, "Who gave the girl permission to boss us around?" Aiden asked as he looked at the girl.

Comet rolled her eyes, "Somebody have to keep you monkeys on your leash. Now get to work!" She commanded.

"Might as well listen to her." Dante said as he headed down the hill toward the city.

Aiden started mocking Dante and Comet as he made his way to a river near the city.

"Luthor would be proud." Omega said as he looked down at the girl.

"Thank you." Comet said with a smile.

"But let's get something straight," Omega said as he walked toward her, "Don't you ever think you can tell me what to do. As far as I know, I'm the superior one here so you show some respect."

"You never fail to disappoint Omega." Comet said as she looked up at Omega.

"Stupid girl." Was the last thing Omega said until he went up into the skies and searched around for Grodd.

Comet sighed and caught up to Dante.

"Good work handling the villains." Dante praised her.

"Why do you make it sound like you and I aren't villains?" Comet asked as he looked at him.

"It's only temporary for me."

"Sure you should be telling me that?"

"I make it a point to let Ra's know that I will be a hero again. I'm not scared if you tell someone."

Comet chuckled, "You're brave."

"And I know you don't fit into this villain job."

"How so?"

"You don't seem like the incredibly evil type, unlike those two dimwits. You seem like a smart girl who got into a bad situation and you're doing this as a way of repayment."

Comet was silent for a moment and then shook her head, "You don't know me. What makes you so confident in this theory of your's?"

"I'm a good judge of character." Dante replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you are."

On another part of the city, Beta come out of the Bio Ship that was piloted by Madison who had learned how to use it thanks to the help of Miss Martian.

"Too bad Superboy was unavailable for this mission." Alex said as he stepped out of the ship.

"Why do you say that?" Tyreese asked as he was in his Magma armor.

"Didn't you hear? He hates monkeys." Alex replied with a chuckle.

"I don't see how it's possible for Monkey's to talk." Emma said as she looked at the city.

"Anything is possible in this world." Madison told her as everyone came out of the ship.

"So what's the plan?" Glaze asked as he looked at his comrades.

"We find Grodd and put a end to this rebellion of his." Alex replied as he put on his mask.

"Sounds easy." Blaze said sarcastically.

The team entered the city to find that it's completely deserted.

"Well, that's odd." Glaze said as he looked around, "According to Batman, there are hundreds or thousands of Gorilla slaves in this city."

"I don't like this." Blaze said as he looked through one window to see a home empty.

"Magma, go up in the air and check around for any Gorillas." Emma commanded Tyreese.

Mostly everyone looked at Emma as if she was crazy.

"What?" She asked as she looked at the group.

"That's Alex's job." Tyreese said as he started levitating.

Alex shrugged, "I'm fine with it."

Tyreese nodded slowly and took to the skies to scan the area.

"You think you can do a sweep of the area?" Alex asked Glaze.

"On it boss." Glaze said and then ran away.

"Don't trust me with the job?" Blaze asked as he folded his arms.

"No, it's always good to have one speedster to back up the team."

"Sure." Blaze muttered.

The team then jumped as they heard a loud commotion a few blocks away.

"What was that?!" Madison shouted as she looked around frantically for enemies.

Alex looked at Emma, "Go check it out!"

Emma nodded and flew up into the sky, "It's Tyreese. Some guy in armor with a Omega symbol attacked him."

"It's Omega, go help Tyreese!" Alex commanded.

On the other side of the City, Dante was walking with Comet.

"Heard that?" Dante asked and turned to look at the girl but she was gone. "What the hell?" Dante said as he searched around for her, "Where did she go?"

Omega slammed Tyreese's head into the ground several times until he finally decided to throw him away which sent Tyreese flying into a building. Before he can take another step, Emma tackled him and wrestled him into the ground which surprised him. She then started to pound on his helmet but he grabbed one of her punches and punched her with his free hand which sent her flying up into the air and she landed near the team.

"You ok?!" Alex shouted as he ran over to Emma who was laid out inside a crater she just created.

"I'm fine." Emma replied as she slowly got up and held her head.

"You have more things to worry about." Aiden said from behind the group.

"Aiden!" Alex and Madison said in anger as they looked at him from afar.

"In the flesh." Aiden said with a smirk as he walked toward them.

Alex looked at Emma, "Go help Magma with Omega." He then looked at Blaze as Emma flew away, "Go find your brother and help him out." Alex then turned back at Aiden once Blaze ran away, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Alex said as he pulled out his escrema sticks.

"Two on one is so unfair." Aiden said as he saw the two approach him. He then made a water clone of himself and they both started laughing, "Now we can make things interesting."

"Dante!" Dante heard a female voice cry out. He ran toward the noise and found Comet in the middle of a red and blue tornado that he instantly knew was the work of Blaze and Glaze.

"Sorry guys." Dante muttered as he let out a precise telekinetic blast that sent the two flying into a nearby wall.

Comet knelt down coughing and gasping for air, "Thank you." She finally managed to say. She then pointed in a different directions, "I saw some monkey's heading that way. Go get them!"

"You sure you can handle these two?" Dante asked.

Comet's eyes started glowing blue, "Just go!" She commanded.

Dante nodded and headed in the direction Comet pointed toward. After making some last minute turns, he found a gorilla enter a house. Dante blasted the door open with a telekinetic blast and what he saw inside made his heart drop. The next thing he knew, he was punched so hard and fast that he went through a building. As Dante groaned, he heard what sounded like a stampede but it wasn't bulls or any kind of animal that was running, it was freed Gorilla's that ran around to destroy their oppressors.

"The time of the Gorilla has come!" Dante heard a deep voice, "Take back your homes my brothers and sisters!"

When Dante looked up, it was Gorilla Grood standing on top of the rooftop Dante was near. He wore a helmet that covered the top of his head but Dante didn't understand what it was for. Dante extended his hand and levitated a chair in the air as he stood up. He then threw the chair at Grodd. Grodd caught the chair and smashed it into pieces with his bare hands. He then roared and charged toward Dante.

"Aww damn." Dante said before being tackled into a building.

Aiden screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted by Alex's stick. He then had water blast out of his hands to send Alex back. Aiden then looked at his clone who was struggling to fight Madison who used every hand to hand combat move in the book to take him down. Aiden let out another blast of water that sent Madison toward a home which her back bounced off of.

"I would have thought you'd miss me babe." Aiden said as he looked at Madison, "I know I missed you."

Madison groaned in pain, "Screw you Aiden."

"You know you want too." Aiden said with a smirk but his moment was quickly interrupted as Crow threw a crow-a-rang that electrocuted him upon impact.

As Tyreese and Emma teamed up on Omega, they didn't notice the horde of Gorilla's behind them. One of the gorillas slapped Emma away as if she was a doll and the other got Tyreese into a bear hug. Omega started fighting off the gorillas that came his way until he was overwhelmed and was eventually beaten up by multiple gorillas. Emma came flying back and punched the one that was hugging Tyreese in the face which made him release Tyreese, she then gave him a quick uppercut that sent him flying into the air. Emma and Tyreese started getting the gorillas off Omega and Omega started getting them off him once their numbers decreased. The three stood in the middle with a circle of gorillas surrounding them.

"Thanks for the help but this is your battle." Omega said and then flew away from the two.

"That coward!" Emma shouted as she watched Omega fly away.

"Never can trust a villain." Tyreese said as he watched the gorillas closely. "I'm sure we can handle these monkey's."

"There is too many of them." Emma said as she turned her attention to the gorillas.

"What's the one thing we can do but they can't?" Tyreese asked her as he looked at her with a smile.

Emma nodded instantly and started levitating with Tyreese. The two then started taking out the gorillas that once surrounded them.

"How are you doing this?" Dante asked as he looked down at Grodd who was on the floor after a punch Dante landed on him.

Grodd kicked him away and jumped up quickly. "Some of my people had to be influenced into doing this little uprising." He poked the helmet on top of his head, "This amplifies my mind controlling powers."

"So you made your people revolt? What kind of leader are you?"

"The one that ensures Gorilla dominance. It's about time my people free themselves from that brain in a jar."

"Free themselves from one tyrant to only be controlled by another."

"How dare you!" Grodd roared and then headed toward Dante.

Omega landed in front of Alex who was about to attack Aiden. Omega slapped Alex away which made him crash into Madison.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"We need to get out of here. There are too many gorillas to handle."

"How many?" Aiden asked as he watched Alex and Madison lay on the floor.

"A whole city of Gorilla's that have as much strength as me."

"Yeah, we need to get the hell out of here." Aiden said as he ran back toward the water. "I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous."

Omega nodded and flew back up into the sky.

"You heard that?" Madison asked Alex as she got up.

"Yeah, villains are wimps. Nothing new there." Alex said as Madison helped him up.

"No you idiot, the city is crawling with monkey's."

"We have a mission to do."

"It's too late. The situation has gotten out of control." Madison said, "We need to pull back and head back home."

"That's another failed mission."

"Batman will understand."

Alex walked away, "No he won't." He put his finger on the mic inside of his ear, "Guys, fall back, we need to get out of here."

"We can handle these monkey's." Emma responded as she swung one gorilla around from above and threw him into a group of gorilla's.

Tyreese shook his head, "He's right. There is no hope here."

"Sorry toots, we gotta go." Blaze said and then ran away with his brother.

"Toots?" Comet asked as she watched the two boys run away. She then saw a group of gorilla's head her way.

"Damn." She said and as she closed her eyes to brace for impact, she felt a breeze in her hair and when she opened her eyes she was now above Gorilla city.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked down at the city.

"Couldn't just leave you there for them to split you like a banana." Dante said as he held her.

"What about the mission?" Comet asked as she looked at him.

"Apparently, Omega is afraid of Monkey's."

Comet chuckled slightly, "Figures."

"What?"

"It takes a monkey to scare a monkey." She said with a smile.

Mount Justice

12:00 am est

The team entered the base with the Bio Ship and they each came out of the ship with their heads low knowing that Batman was going to wail on them once again for failing another mission.

"I really don't feel like dealing with him right now." Alex said as he took off his mask and walked with the group.

"We're going to have to face the music sooner or later." Tyreese said from behind him.

"I'd rather face it later." Alex said as he yawned.

"Ditto." Hector said from the side of him.

"What's his deal anyway?" Madison asked, "He's been especially cranky since Dante betrayed the League."

"I don't blame him." Victor said which got him some glares in return, "I mean, Dante betrayed the League, the government are having a field day with everything involving Heroes. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a civil war between heroes and the government."

"Don't jinx it." Alex said dryly.

"That would be wonderful." Hector said sarcastically.

The team entered Batman's pit as they call it now where he conducts the missions briefing and debriefing. Alex suggested they name it Batman's dungeon but they didn't like it. As the team stood in front of Batman, they faced the music.

* * *

Ah, that Tess and her pizza lol. Madison and Dante have a nice talk that turns into a weird convo thanks to Madison. Madison and Emma get back at the twins for being a bunch of pervs lol (They can't help it. They're teenage boys lol.) Hector becomes a villain to the girls and swears revenge lol. Dante and Comet have a nice friendship and she bosses the boys around since they can't think with their brains but with another part of their bodies. Monkey's, Monkey's and more monkey's in this episode. You might get annoyed by how many times I may say Monkey or Gorilla's. There is always a joke in there about Monkey's lol. Sorry, couldn't help myself. A bunch of interesting standoffs and the team gets fed up with Batman's crap. Hope you guys enjoy this episode as much as I enjoyed writing it.

On the next Episode of Young Justice: Beta...

It's Alex's birthday but he isn't fully satisfied with it because he misses a certain someone. Seth get's into some trouble and his mother calls Dante to come calm the situation down. Dante then hands Seth over to Green Arrow in hopes that Arrow can make Seth less like Dante.


	25. Episode 25: The Spirit

Author's note: Hey Guys, this is my first early chapter in a long time lol. Got up extra early to deliver this to ya extra early lol. This chapter is real cool with some interactions from Beta while it's Alex's birthday. Hopefully you will understand Wally's joke. Seth plays a major role in this story so I thought I give you a bit of info about his powers. It may be confusing but that's because I didn't really think it through. It seriously came to me a hour before I started writing.

I'd like to ask all of my Young Justice: Beta readers to check out a original story created by Liathelaxchick and I. We started coming up with ideas and we decided to make a joint story on a joint profile. Can you guys check it out, it would really mean alot to us. It's a superhero team story somewhat similar to this, you know, minus the Justice League. Strike, I'm kind hoping you would be the first one to check it out since you said you would check out anything I write over there. You would see that My ideas with Lia ideas blends into this epic story that you need to check out. I hope I don't sound like I'm stuffing this down your throats but this story is really awesome and your support would be much appreciated. If you don't have account on FictionPress, you can just do the guest account thing and if you really like it, you can follow or favorite it.

Technically, it's written by Lia (Who is a great writer btw, seriously check out her stories.) Since I'm focused on Beta, she writes the story but I edit and add in some of my own thing. This partnership is real great and it would show on the story. We released it yesterday and we would really like it if you guys check it out.

Here's a link: s/3126044/1/The-Team

I swear to you it will get better in the future. So show your support by submitting a review.

Strike OOO, Why doesn't anyone like OC stories? Geeze, I always had this problem on this site. Good thing I'm a good story teller, or else this story would be finished by now lol. I'm glad you gave it a try and liked it so I'm happy. I feel like ranting about something but I'm just going to keep to myself. For your information, I actually have nothing planned for Dante and Madison in the future. Sure, they will eventually end up together but even I don't know when. Come on Strike, ShadowMagician ain't going to last forever. Especially with the way Dante is acting and treating Zatanna. She was talking to herself, I don't know, she just likes talking to herself lol. Geeze, a whole bunch of chapters ago, you was on the Aiden bandwagon and now your off the wagon and you want to burn it down lmao. No love for Aiden huh? Clearly Aiden was taunting Dante. I get it though, You've lost all respect for Aiden. It's understandable after what he has done to the team and Dante. Villains and Heroes teaming up is like a sin lol. You know the villains would betray the heroes afterwards. Look at the end of season 2, Lex helps the heroes get rid of the Reach but instead brings someone more worse with Darkseid (Who is a major badass btw.)

Lia, Yeah, I figured Dante and Ella would be good friends. Especially when Dante finds out Ella is friends with his best friends or when Ella and Alex hook up, it would be kind of weird for Dante to adjust to that. Or even Ella joining the team. Super weird lol. Young Justice being cancelled is what brought me to write this story. It was either this or my own superhero story but I decided to go with this since I loved Young Justice. Hey, this story got us to work together on our own Superhero team story so I'm happy either way.

Cloak, I liked your top three and I'm hoping you do it with each chapter from now on. You can even add more to it, like why you it's your top 3 etc. Thanks for the review bro.

Ok guys, I hope you enjoy the show and make sure to check out the other story Lia and I wrote (Or co wrote, whatever. You know what I mean man.)

* * *

Mount Justice

March 24th, 2013 10:00 am est

Alex stood over since it was the weekend and Frank was busy at work at Wayne Tech. Alex covered his head with a pillow as his phone started vibrating and ringing on the night table next to his bed.

"Can I sleep on my birthday?!" He asked himself out loud as he glared at the phone. He reached over to the table without looking which caused him to knock some stuff down. "Hello?" Alex asked into his phone.

"Happy Birthday Alex!" A girl's voice said over the phone.

Alex rubbed his eyes with a smile, "Thanks Barbara."

"So what you planning on doing for your B-day?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

Alex yawned into the phone and started stretching, "I don't know. I think Dick has something planned."

"When doesn't he have something planned?"

"Good question." Alex retorted with a smile, he then heard another ring in his ear and he took the phone away from his ear and he looked at it. "Hey Barbara, I'm going to have to let you go. I got another call."

"Alright Alex, have fun!"

"I will." Alex replied with a bigger smile and then hung up on Barbara. He then answered the unknown number. "Hello?"

"Alex?" A girl's voice said in a shy tone.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"It's me, Ella."

Alex eyes widened as she said her name, he quickly sat up and straightened out his back, "Ella? You have a phone?"

There was a awkward silence, "Of course I have a phone you idiot. What teenager doesn't have a cell phone?"

"You… At least I've never seen you with one."

"Well, now I have one."

Alex looked at the screen on his phone again, "Why is your number unknown?" Alex asked as he put the phone back to his ear.

"I don't know. My… Dad bought me this phone."

"Your adoptive father? Really? That's cool."

"I know…" She said and there was silence once again, "So…" She said awkwardly, "How does it feel to be 15?"

"The same way it did when I was 14."

"Yeah, I never understood why people asked that question."

"So why did you ask it?"

There was another awkward silence, "I don't know." She said innocently which made Alex smile. He then got off his bed and started stretching some more.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. My… dad is taking me out for dinner."

"What about your adoptive mother?"

"She has to work."

"On a Sunday?"

"It's complicated."

"Hold on a second." Alex said and then put his phone down. He then started putting on some sweatpants. "You still there?" He asked as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Uh-huh but I gotta go. My father just got back home. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Alex said and then she hung up on him. He placed the phone into his pocket and left his room.

Once he was out in the hallway he looked at the room next to his.

"Want to be neighbors?" Alex remembered himself asking Dante on the first day they met at this very spot.

"Sure." Alex remembered Dante saying with a smile.

Alex frowned as he looked at the door, "Miss you buddy." Alex said as he tapped the door twice and remembered all of the things they both went through in this base.

It's been a whole bunch of months and they both changed so quickly. Alex is slightly more mature and Dante… is doing his own thing. Alex missed his old friend and wished he could have stopped Batman from throwing Dante out of the team. Speaking of Batman, he was starting to get on Alex's nerves. It's like he is a totally different dude then the guy Alex used to worship. Alex was still mad at Batman for what he did to Dante and for trying to get rid of Beta.

Alex thought about all of these things as he walked the halls with his hands in his pockets. He knew as soon as he turned this next corner that…

"Happy Birthday!" Beta and a few members from Alpha said to him with birthday decorations in the background. He then saw Zatanna's sweet 16 banner hanging in the air and he started laughing.

"Told you he would love it." Dick said with a smile as he approached Alex, "Had to get you back. Madison didn't want me to do it."

Alex continued to laugh and then looked at Madison, "You set this all up?"

"With the help of the team." Madison said with a smile.

"I thought you hate me."

"Used too. But your cool now." She replied as she hugged him which surprised Alex but he hugged her back.

"Birthday punches!" Tyreese shouted as he approached Alex.

Alex hid behind Madison, "No, please." Alex pleaded as he watched the taller teen get closer.

"Actually," Hector blurted out, "I was thinking we let Emma go first."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alex asked as he narrowed his eyes on Hector.

"That's the whole point." Victor said with a smile.

"What am I doing exactly?" Emma asked in confusion as she looked at the team.

"You're going to punch Alex's arm." Artemis said with a smirk as she looked at Alex.

Emma shrugged, "I can do that." She said as she walked toward Alex.

Alex used Dick and Madison as a shield as Emma approached him, "Come on!" Alex shouted as he started retreating. He then started running away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hector said as he swiftly ran over to Alex with a red blur and stood in front of him.

Alex turned backwards and as soon as he turned around, a pie slammed into his face. The cover fell to the ground and Alex looked at Victor smile in front of him. Everybody started to laugh, including Alex.

After cleaning his face up several minutes later, Alex stood in front of his cake that was carefully placed on a table. He made sure no one was next to him because he knew it was a team tradition to stick the birthday boy or girl's face into the cake. Hector lit the candles on the cake with his finger and Alex looked at the people in front of him.

"You guys have no idea how much this mean too me. Growing up, I never had any of this. No friends or family members to treat me the way you guys treat me. I just wish," He said as his eyes trailed off to the spot in front of him and he imagined Dante standing in front of him, "I just wish Dante was here for this." He noticed that everybody started to frown so he blew out the candles and smiled at them, "Let's get this party started!" Alex said with excitement.

"Isn't it a bit early to be eating cake?" Victor asked the group he was mingling with.

"Nah, you can eat cake anytime." Wally said with a smile. He then fed Artemis some of his cake and she took some frosting from her cake and placed it on Wally's nose.

"You guys are disgusting to watch." Hector said and then walked away.

"You're just jealous!" Wally shouted with a laugh as Hector walked away.

"So did you know?" Dick asked as he approached Alex who was eating his cake and watching Tyreese leave.

"Know what?" Alex replied after eating some of his cake.

"Barbara is training with Batman."

"What?!" Alex asked as he was clearly shocked.

"True story." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"Why is everyone getting trained by him except me?"

"Well," Dick started.

"Don't answer that." Alex said as he looked at Dick.

"I'm going to answer it anyways." Dick said as he looked back at Alex, "You're giving Batman the cold shoulder. Of course you're not going to get training."

"The man deserves it. He screams at us as if we are in a boot camp, he got rid of Dante which gave Ra's a chance to take him away from us and he wanted to get rid of Beta. That's not cool man."

"But," Dick said trying to defend his mentor/adoptive father.

"But nothing. He gave me the cold shoulder when I first started and when I started to do good, all of a sudden, he wanted to be best friends. Barbara and Jason are getting more training then I have ever gotten. My only trainer is you and Black Canary."

"I understand that you're mad at him but," Dick said trying to defend Batman once again.

"It's final Nightwing." Alex said, not wanting to reveal Dick's true identity to the rest of his team though Alpha already knows his name.

Dick sighed, "I guess it is."

"Too bad there isn't a piñata around." Tyreese said as he was standing next to Emma and Madison.

"What's a piñata?" Emma asked the two as she looked at them.

Madison sighed, "You have so much to learn."

"No kidding." Tyreese said as he ate his cake.

"We can pin the tail on Hector." Madison said as she looked at Tyreese.

"Pin a tail?" Emma asked once again.

Tyreese nodded, "Yeah, you get a pin, stick a paper shaped like a tail and then you blind fold yourself, spin around and try pinning it on a donkey's butt."

"In this case, Hector is the donkey." Madison said with a evil grin.

"I guess Hector is your new Alex."

"Yes he is." Madison said proudly.

"I heard that." Hector said from behind them who was mingling with his brother.

"Good." Madison said without turning around to look at him.

"So does Tyreese like Emma?" Wally asked Artemis as he stood next to her.

"I don't know." Artemis replied with a shrug as he too started looking at the two.

"Maybe you should break the news to him." Wally said as he looked at Artemis.

"What news?" Artemis asked as he raised her eyebrow at Wally.

"I don't know. You're just so good at breaking the bad news to people. Remember my 16th birthday? When you told me Megan was dating Conner."

"You still talking about that?" Artemis asked as she glared at Wally.

"Of course. It was my birthday, you could have told me any other day. I was hurt."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You need to get over it."

Wally shrugged, "I am over it. Because, if you hadn't told me that, I would have never gotten with you."

"I don't know whether to punch you in the face or kiss you." Artemis said as she looked at Wally once more.

"I'll take the kiss." Wally said with a smile and then kissed her.

"They need to get a room." Alex said as he watched Artemis and Wally make out which made Dick chuckle.

"You'll get like that one of these days."

"Not going to happen." Alex retorted as he looked away.

"You sure about that? How are things going with Ella?" Dick asked with a smirk.

"It's ok, I think… Wait a minute! You don't think I like her do you?" Alex asked as he looked at Dick.

"I do think."

Alex started to laugh hysterically, "You are one funny dude. Me… her? Ha!"

"Somebody is in denial." Dick said as he took a sip of his drink.

"And someone needs to lay off the drugs they are passing around in school."

"That's actually a funny story." Dick said and was about to explain why but was interrupted by Alex.

"What about you and Barbara?!" Alex said loudly for no reason so he can change the subject about him and Ella.

"What about us?" Dick asked.

"I see you two. You guys are totally into each other."

"We're just friends."

"Sure you are." Alex said with a chuckle. He then looked at Dick seriously, "See how you like being put on the spot."

Dick nodded, "Fair enough."

"That was kind of a dick move." Madison said as she stood next to Artemis and Wally.

"Ha!" Wally said with a laugh.

"What?" Madison asked with a confused look.

"You said 'dick'." Wally said with a chuckle.

"So?"

"Dick move… Dick?" He looked at her confused expression and he sighed, "Never mind. You don't get it."

Artemis shook her head but couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Wally's stupidity.

Dante was in a dark area and he constantly looked around for a light switch. Then, a blurry figure appeared in front of him. Then, the figure started to shape and the man in front of him surprised Dante.

"Dad?" Dante asked as he looked at his father.

"Hello Dante." Bass said with a smile but was standing, as if his illness wasn't affecting him.

"Another trip to Trollsville?" Dante asked his father as he folded his arms, referring to when his father trolled his dreams months ago.

"That was creative." Bass said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father come into his son's dream to talk to him?"

"Sure, but that doesn't happen often. Especially to a normal teenage boy."

Bass nodded, "Good point."

"So what are you going to show me this time?"

"Something from before my time. But before I show you, I have a warning."

"Is it rated R or something? Am I not allowed to see it? Do I need a adult troll to come with me?" Dante chuckled, "See what I did there?"

"It's good to see that Ra's hasn't taken your humor away."

"Sometimes, it's the only way I can live on this god forsaken island in the middle of nowhere in the Caribbean sea."

"Anyways," Bass said to change the subject, "Ra's is planning something that involves me. Do not trust him at all. You understand?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually but I can't stay here for long."

"There goes the troll." Dante replied dryly as he watched his father. His eyes then started to widen as his father started to fade away.

"I love you Dante." Bass said with a smile and then disappeared.

Dante saw a door replace his father and Dante ran toward the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, everything was in black and white. He noticed he was in some kind of club and the people were wearing clothes from the fifties. Dante then saw Frank Sinatra performing one of his songs on a stage in front of people who were sitting down next to tables with their drinks on it.

Dante walked up to a waitress who was chewing gum, "Excuse me, where am I?" Dante asked her but she ignored him and walked through him.

Dante shivered as she walked through him and he started to touch himself to make sure he was real. He then saw a newspaper on a table nearby. He walked toward it trying to avoid the people that were walking around. He picked up the newspaper and saw a familiar logo. It was a Star City newspaper and the date was 1953. Dante's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the newspaper to the ground. Dante then watched as a teenage girl who seemed like she was 13 with black hair and a familiar birthmark walked through the double doors in front of him. He then saw that the birthmark was on her right cheek, which was the same as Dante and his father.

He followed the girl who walked toward a booth with a man in a expensive suit sitting next to another man who had short blonde hair and looked really tired.

"Hey sweetie." The man in the expensive suit said as he looked at the girl.

"Daddy, we need to go." The girl said as she turned around to look back at the double doors.

"Hold on," The girl's dad said, "Let me introduce you to Robert Queen." Her dad said gesturing to the man sitting next to him that was in his late twenties. "He's the owner of this new company called Queen Industries. He says he needs some help with security."

"Hello sir," The girl said pleasantly as she looked at Mr. Queen. She then looked back at her father, "Dad, I couldn't do it. Falcone's thugs are coming over right now."

"What?!" Her father yelled as he quickly stood up.

"They should be here any minute. We need to get out of here." She said and grabbed his hand to rush him out of the building.

"What's going on?" Robert Queen asked the man in front of him.

"We need to go. Falcone's thugs are coming after you."

"After me?"

"Well, me but since you're associated with me, that means you too."

As soon as Robert Queen stood up, five thugs with Tommy guns entered the club and looked at the three in front of them.

"Kill them!" The leader of the thugs said.

"Get down!" Robert shouted and jumped down which made the little girl fall down as well. Bullets scattered throughout the club and people started screaming as they fell down to the ground.

While on the ground, the little girl's eyes widened and started shivering as she saw her father on the floor next to her with bullet holes all over his body.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she looked into her father's lifeless eyes.

"Time to finish this." The leader said in thick Italian accent.

"God, she's only a little girl." Robert said as he stood up and stood in front of the girl protectively.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you move out of the way." The leader said and then shoved Robert to the side which made him fall into a table.

The girl looked up at the leader and glared at him with tears coming down her face. "You killed my father!"

"Yeah, I do a lot of that." The leader said with a chuckle as he pointed his pistol at the girl. He then noticed the girl's eyes started to turn red, "What the hell is this?" The leader asked his men.

"She seems possessed boss." One thug in the back said.

"Kill this freak." The leader said and then the thugs started to fire their guns again.

The girl just looked at the bullets as they stood floating in the air. Even Dante was amazed by what he was seeing, seems this girl had telekinetic powers.

"What the hell?!" The leader said as he watched the bullets float in the air.

Robert, while on the ground watched the girl and the bullets at the same time with rapid eye movement.

The girl screamed out in pain as she sent the bullets back toward the thugs and they started dropping one by one as the bullets went through them. As the thugs laid on the floor lifelessly, the girl started to sob as she had her father's head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Robert rushed over to the girl and placed his jacket around her, "Little girl, we need to go."

"No! I'm not leaving my father!"

"I promise you we will give him a proper funeral but if we don't get out of here, we will get arrested or worse." Robert said as he kneeled in front of her.

She wiped the tears off her face and she nodded. But as she stood up, time froze around Dante and the girl looked at him.

"What are you doing here?!" The girl asked him.

Dante thought he was freaking out and he looked around to see if she was talking to him. He pointed at himself, "Who? Me?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The girl asked him and then the room started to get dark again like when Dante saw his father.

"Um, my father sent me here." Dante said as he stepped away from this girl in front of him.

"So HE sent you here."

"Uh, yeah." Dante said with a slow nod.

The girl started to illuminated and Dante covered his eyes to shield them from the brightness. When he lowered his hands he saw a grown woman in front of him with long wavy black hair and a dress.

"Who are you?" Dante asked as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I am your grandmother."

"Say what?"

"You heard me." His grandmother said which reminded him of someone.

"This is just ridiculous. First, my father enters my dreams and trolls my mind and then I go back into the past and meet my grandmother. What the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story."

"No kidding."

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Right," Dante said as he put his hands up in the air defensively, "My bad."

"My bad?" She repeated.

"It's a teenage thing."

"Of course it is."

"So are you going to continue or…" Dante said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did HE send you here?"

"I don't know. To show me something obviously. Wait," Dante said forgetting that she told him she was his grandmother, "How are we related? You look kind of young." He said and he was right, the woman looked as if she was in her mid twenties.

"Because I died young." She stated frankly.

"How did you die young?"

"I gave birth to your father."

"Oh…" Dante said and looked down with a frown.

"It seems the three of us always seem to lose our mothers. My mother died giving birth to me, I died giving birth to your father and your mother died…"

"Because of my father."

"Right." She said with a frown.

"So can you explain what I just saw?"

"It was the start of the cycle."

"So you're going to talk about this cycle that only happens to our family."

"Yes."

"Go ahead." Dante said as he folded his arms and pouted because of all of this was crazy.

"My father was a ex cop that became a PI."

"PI?"

"Private investigator."

"Oh."

"They don't teach you that in school?"

"Obviously not."

"Are you always like this?"

"Sometimes." Dante said with a smile.

"Anyways, he also provided security to rich people. The Falcones from Gotham City came over to Star City to conduct business. My father was hired to see what they were up too. I used to help him out by blending in and spying on people. One day, I was suppose to slip a recorder into the room Falcone's people were going to meet but I didn't get a chance. They found me hiding and I ran away. They followed and well…. You saw what happened."

"What does this have to do with the cycle you two keep talking about?"

"That's when it started. I don't know what came over me but as soon as my father died, it felt like I was possessed or something."

"I've seen that before." Dante said as he remembered Seth being somewhat possessed when they first met.

"So after that, Robert Queen was kind enough to let me live with him until I turned 18. During those five years I tried controlling the thing inside of me but whenever I got mad or upset, it would come back."

"So you went on killing sprees?"

"Unfortunately… Yes. I was trying to be a vigilante, I was trying to stop organized crime and especially the Falcone's who still control most of Gotham City today."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see through Sebastian's eyes."

"You're going to have to explain that too me."

"I'll get back to it. Anyways as I was stopping organize crime, the thing inside of me wanted me to kill. Sometimes I lost control of it and it would start killing people. I would black out and when I snapped back to reality, I would find myself in my home with my costume on. When I watched the news, I saw I was the murderer they were talking about. So I stopped being a hero and tried keeping away from doing bad things. Then… I met your grandfather."

She smiled, "He reminded me so much of my father and I loved him so much. I got pregnant but the urge to kill came back and I gave birth to Sebastian. It turns out, some of that spirit or whatever the hell it was got into him and when I died, it left my body so it can live and find a new host. You and your father carry some of the evil spirit inside of you but thankfully it hasn't turned you like it turned your father."

Dante took in everything his grandmother had just told him. It kind of explains why his father had the urge to kill people but it didn't explain his powers.

"I don't even know where that came from." She said as he studied him and knew he was going to ask. "The only power I had was telekinesis but that was because of the thing inside of me."

Dante's eyes widened, "I know a little boy who has the spirit inside of him. He too blacks out and has telekinesis."

His grandmother's eyes widened, "That's not good. He may be young now but the urge will come to him when he grows. You have to kill him."

"What?!" Dante yelled, "I can't do that. He's a little kid."

"You have too Dante or else he will become a killing machine. If you think your father is bad, this little boy has all of the spirit inside of him. He will become ten times worse then your father."

"There has to be some other way." Dante said with a frown.

"You will have to find one. I know I tried finding a way but I was too late."

"Is that why my father wanted me to get close to Seth? To watch over him or something?"

"Your father is trying to right his wrongs. He has done a lot of bad things but he is trying to make up for that by trying to guide you into a different path."

"How can I find a way to save Seth from himself?"

"I don't know Dante. You will have to figure that out by yourself."

"So this is the cycle? You was a hero that was kind of bad. My father was a villain who was one of the worst ones in history, and I'm stuck in the middle of good and bad."

"Your friend Seth is also apart of the cycle. You will have to watch over him. You may be the only one that would be able to stop him."

"My father was right. The decisions I make will not only affect my future but Seth's as well. I understand now."

"Good. Because this dream is over." She said with a smile and then waved goodbye.

Infinity Island

12:00 pm

Dante sat up and started panting as he woke up. He didn't know why, it wasn't like it was a bad dream or anything. Well, the news his grandmother gave him was the only bad part about it. She also didn't explain how she knew about things in the present and how she saw through his father's eyes. He was going to have to ask his father about that the next time he see's him though from what his father said, it might be a long time. Dante was confused and didn't know what to do as his mind was clouded. He then noticed someone else was in his bed. He looked and saw a sleeping Zatanna laying down beside him. He raised a eyebrow not exactly sure what she was doing here or why she was in his bed. He then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and was only wearing boxer shorts. His eyes widened as he wondered if they had sex. He lift up the covers and found Zatanna in a tank top with shorts on.

"Wake up." Dante said as he shook Zatanna.

"What?" Zatanna said as she pushed him off her.

"Did we have sex last night?" Dante asked her as he kept shaking her.

"No… We got wet outside. It was raining." She said as she groaned and pushed him away some more but he kept shaking her.

"So why are you in my bed?"

"It was cold and you said I can sleep over." She sat up and pushed him way again. She then rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"I don't remember what happened this whole week."

"You used that cheesy line that you can keep me warm if we were half naked."

Dante chuckled and pointed to what she was wearing, "Seems like the line worked."

Zatanna shrugged and kissed him, "You are a very persuasive guy." She then yawned and the two leaned against the wall near his bed, "You honestly don't remember what happened this week."

"No…"

"That's weird." She then observed the worried look on his face. "You had another dream."

Dante nodded, "Yeah."

"What was he telling you this time?"

"It wasn't him. It was my grandmother."

"Say what?" Zatanna said as she looked confused.

"Exactly what I said." Dante said with a chuckle as the two cuddled.

Zatanna linked their hands together and she looked at him while leaning her head on his shoulder, "What did she say?"

"That some kind of spirit or something was inside of her and when she gave birth to my father, she died but some of the spirit went inside of him. The rest of it traveled from host to host to survive. Me and my father have the spirit inside of us but he has more then I do which is why he turned into a insane villain. The rest of it is in…"

"Who?" Zatanna asked as she took her head away from his shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"Seth."

"The little boy who blasted me into a basement?"

"Yeah." Dante said with a frown.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how to save the kid. She told me to kill him, that he is too dangerous to live. That he would be far more worse then my father ever was."

"He can't be that bad. At least he can't copy other people powers."

"That's another thing. My grandmother didn't have the same powers as me and my father."

"That's interesting." Zatanna said, "Maybe the spirit gave you guys powers."

"My father doesn't have the power to take people's memories like I can."

"Your powers must be more evolved then his."

Dante nodded, "He did mention that. That, and I have a little bit of the spirit in me is the reason why I'm not a psychotic maniac."

"Doesn't mean you're untouchable. I'm seeing you change Dante."

"That's because of Ra's." Dante said defensively.

"It's also because you're letting him change you for some odd reason."

"Maybe I want to change." Dante said as he looked down at his hands.

"Why?" Zatanna asked and then kissed his cheek, "I love you the way that you are. You shouldn't have to change. Especially into a monster like your father was."

"Don't call my father a monster." Dante said as angrily got off the bed.

"What? You going to use this spirit thing to defend him. All of the people he killed and tortured."

"You don't know him!" Dante said as he put a shirt on and some sweatpants.

Zatanna crawled toward him and was on her knees as she looked into his eyes, "But I know you. You're nothing like him. You're letting yourself turn into him for some reason. You like playing the villain?"

"I-I don't know." Dante said as he looked away. He then walked over to window and looked out of it.

Zatanna got off the bed and used a magic spell to dress herself as Cheshire. She grabbed his hand and turned him around, "Don't become your father Dante. Don't become your grandmother. Be yourself. Be the boy I'm in love with."

The two started to kiss but it seemed painful to Dante. He stepped away from her and pointed to the door, "Get out!"

"But Dante,"

"Out!" Dante shouted again.

Zatanna decided to not argue with him so she picked up Cheshire's mask and walked out of the door. As she walked away from Dante's room, she bumped into Nightmare which surprised and scared her. He didn't seem to pay attention to Zatanna leaving Dante's room though. He seemed confused and needed help.

"Cheshire, can I ask you a question?" Nightmare asked her after the bump.

"No." Zatanna said and walked away acting like Cheshire.

Dante heard a knock on his door and he growled to himself as he opened it. "I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"Hey," Nightmare said as he put his hands up defensively, "I'm pretty sure we haven't talked in a long time."

Dante glared at Nightmare, "What do you want?"

"No need for hostilities Dante. Can I come in?" NIghtmare asked but came in anyways before Dante could answer.

Dante sighed and retreated back to his bed and he sat down as Nightmare leaned against a table, "Is there a reason why we're talking?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to ask anyways."

Nightmare looked down, "Do you know about that girl DeathStroke is training? Haywire."

"No, why?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we have fought a couple of times and…"

"You can't be serious." Dante said as he observed the way Nightmare stood and acted.

"What?"

"You like this girl?"

"I don't know." Nightmare said as he looked down at his feet.

"Why are you talking to me about this? Why not your father? I'm sure he has some torture techniques to show you. Oh, I know, you can force her to get a tattoo like I did. Or maybe you can keep DeathStroke hostage and tell her to do what you say or else he gets hurt. Or maybe,"

"This was a mistake."

"Damn right it was. What the hell makes you think I would help you?!" Dante shouted as he stood up.

"I thought…"

"What?! That we were brothers?! You are as insane as your father. Get the hell out of my room. If you want girl advice go ask your crazy ass father!" Dante said and then lifted Nightmare up telekinetically and threw him out of his room. He then closed the door telekinetically and shook his head.

"The nerve of that psychopath."

Dante then felt the phone in his sweatpants vibrate. He quickly took the phone out of his pocket and placed it near his ear.

Still angry with Zatanna and Nightmare, Dante said, "What?!" As loud as he could.

"Dante? It's me. Carol, Seth's mother."

Ah, damn, Dante thought to himself. Of course this phone call would come after Dante had his dream about the Spirit and Seth and all that other stuff.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad. What's wrong? Is Seth ok?" Dante asked in a worried tone.

"The police came to evict us from our house and Seth got upset. Everything in the room is levitating and the policemen are on the ground unconscious. I think one of them is dead." She said all of this with a concerned tone, "You need to come over and calm Seth down. He's floating in the air and his eyes are purple. Please help us!"

"I'm on my way." Dante said and then hung up the phone. He opened his window and without time to put on a costume or anything, he flew out of the window and headed to Star City.

Star City

Dante floated in the air as he examined the scene in front of Seth's house. He could see through the giant window at Seth's house that everything was floating in the air. He saw the three policemen on the ground and then he noticed the swarm of police men outside of Seth's house. His eyes widened as he saw a swat team approaching Seth's door. He didn't know if it was to protect Seth or the Swat team but he landed in front of the swat team and let out a huge telekinetic wave that sent the policemen and swat members flying backwards. As they were distracted with getting up, Dante entered the house and saw all of the floating furniture and objects.

"Carol?!" Dante shouted for her to hear.

"In here!" He heard Carol shout from the living room.

Dante entered the living room to find Carol being the only one not floating in the air. The policemen lifeless bodies floated in the air but Dante sighed in relief when he saw them breathing. He then looked up at Seth who was covered in a purple aura and his eyes were glowing purple.

"Seth, can you hear me?" Dante asked as he approached Seth.

"Go away!" Seth said in a deep distorted voice but Dante heard a little bit of Seth's regular voice.

"Seth, it's me Dante. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your friend. Remember?"

"Listen to him Seth. He's here to help you." Carol added hoping to calm her son down.

"Leave me alone." Seth said as his glowing purple eyes made contact with Dante's black eyes.

"I can help you Seth. I can help you and your mother. I know a guy who can help you. I just need you to calm down and let everything go. Can you do that for me?" Dante asked. If the hero thing wasn't working out for Dante, he can try being a hostage negotiator.

"They want to kill me. I have to protect my mother." Seth said as he looked out the window to see the fallen policemen up and pointing their guns at his head. They were aiming from behind their patrol cars through the window in the living room.

"I can protect you Seth. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Seth looked back at Dante, "You promise?"

Dante nodded and smiled, "Yeah, buddy."

Seth started descending and as soon as he did, Dante looked out the window to see the cops advancing toward the building.

"Damn." Dante muttered. He then looked at a weak Seth, "Hey buddy, you think you can move?"

"What happened?" Seth asked as he held his head and felt nauseous. He then heard everything fall to the ground, including the policemen. Seth's eyes widened, "Did I do that?"

"It's a long story buddy." Dante then looked at Carol, "Get him out of here. I'll hold them back."

Carol nodded and grabbed Seth's hand, "Come on honey." Carol said and she rolled away with Seth following behind her.

The door to the house broke open and the swat team started to enter the house. They saw Seth exiting the house and they pointed their guns at him. Before they can shoot, Dante had a table slam into them and then he moved a refrigerator to block their way. He then ran out to the backyard and found the two with their hands in the air as Swat Team members came from the side door. Dante cursed to himself and had a telekinetic wave blast the Swat Team members away from the two. He then ran toward the two and with Omega's super strength, carried the two with both of his hands and he started flying up into the sky with the wheelchair following them.

Dante landed in a park in the other part of the city and he gently placed Carol on her wheelchair that he had follow them telekinetically.

"What are we going to do now? We've lost our home. The police are going to come after Seth now." Carol said with a frown and tears started to come down her eyes as she looked at her son, "I never wanted any of this for you Seth."

"Why are you crying mommy?" Seth said with a frown which made her cry more.

Dante frowned as he watched the two hug each other tightly. He resisted the urge to go over to them and hug them as well.

"I have a friend that I think can help you."

Carol rubbed the tears off her eyes, "We'll take any help we can get."

A hour later, Green Arrow was now in front of Dante with Black Canary behind him.

"Brought back up huh?" Dante asked as he looked at the two.

"To be careful. You know?" Green Arrow retorted.

"I understand, I'm the big bad wolf." Dante said with a chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself." Black Canary said as she looked at him seriously.

"Not hearing my jokes today huh?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"We're not exactly on good terms anymore." Canary said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

Dante frowned and nodded, "I understand."

"Is there a reason why we're here."

"Yeah," Dante said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I need a favor."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Arrow said as he folded his arms.

"Geeze." Dante said as he looked down at the floor, "I know I've betrayed you but there is no reason you should be treating me like this."

"There are plenty of reasons." Canary retorted.

"I deserve that." Dante said as he looked away. He felt hurt that the people who once trusted him now disliked and didn't trust him at all. It's the price he has to pay if he is going to stick with the Light. He understood that but this hurt him more then he expected. Was it going to be the same way with the team when he does something equally bad to them? He hoped not.

"You deserve a lot of things." Canary said as she glared at him.

"Enough." Arrow said as he turned to look at her, "Let's hear him out."

"Yeah, because that worked out so well before." Canary said and then walked away.

"What do you need Dante?" Arrow said as he looked at Dante seriously.

"I need you to take care of this kid I know. You know, the one I always hang out with. His mother couldn't afford her home so police came over to evict her. The boy got upset and knocked out the cops. Then, more cops came and I came in, save the day and brought them here."

"So you want me to take them in? Spend money on them?"

"Come on Oliver," Dante said using Green Arrow's real name on purpose, "They need your help here, not me."

"You're lucky nobody heard you say my name."

"I wouldn't tell anyone your name or Laurel's." Dante said as he looked at Arrow seriously.

Green Arrow sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Dante smiled, "Really? Last favor ever, I promise!" Dante looked back at Seth, "He's a good kid." He looked back at Green Arrow, "He can be the hero I'll never be." Dante's smile grew bigger, "He can use a mentor more then I can at the moment."

"Now you're pushing it." Green Arrow said and then looked at Seth with his mother. "I'll do everything I can for him."

After Dante said goodbye to Seth and Carol, wanting to avoid telling them that Seth is possessed by some kind of spirit. Green Arrow approached Dante as Dante watched Black Canary take Seth and Carol away.

"You know what today is?" Arrow asked him as he stood next to him.

"I know it's a Sunday. I don't exactly remember what happened this whole week." Dante replied with a sheepish grin.

"It's the 24th. Alex's birthday."

"It is?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arrow nodded, "Yeah, you should give him a call." Arrow said and then started walking away.

"Arrow!" Dante called out.

"Yeah?" Arrow said as he turned around.

"Thanks." Dante said with a smile.

"Anytime kid." Arrow said with a smile and waved goodbye as he walked back to Canary.

As Arrow and the others walked away, Dante pulled out his cellphone and looked at Alex's number. He contemplated whether he should call Alex or not. What's the harm in calling your best friend on his birthday?

Dante pressed the call button and he waited for Alex to pick up the phone.

"Hey, this is Alex, leave a name and number after the beep and I'll get back at ya. Hey, stop that! Damn twins." Dante heard on the answering machine which made him laugh to himself.

"Hey bro, Happy Birthday. I hope you're enjoying it. Wish I could be there but you know how it is. Us heroes never get to rest. Tell everyone I said hi and tell the twins to behave. Tell Tyreese I said what's up and tell Madison I said hi. Also… Tell Artemis I'm sorry for everything I've done to her. Hopefully, she'll understand why I did what I did. And for you buddy, I know you'll make a great leader. Remember, I'll always have faith in you. Happy Birthday…. Bye." Dante said and then saved the message for Alex to hear whenever he can.

* * *

Thought I'd add some comic relief to the somewhat serious chapter by having Alex's birthday party be funny. Some foreshadowing with BatGirl joining the team in the future. Alex is already friends with her and now he knows she is training with Batman. Wally makes a joke that hopefully you guys understand. Seriously, it's not hard to understand if you know Nightwing's real name, which Madison doesn't know. I think Dante talking to his GrandMother might be confusing but I just thought about it a hour before I started writing. It gives some insight into Bass's craziness and Seth's inner demon. We also have Canary being a bitch but who blames her? After all that Dante did, I would probably treat him the same. And Dante gives Alex a heartfelt happy birthday call. I think next week you'll be able to get Alex's reaction to Dante's call.

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

I think the next chapter will be pretty short, I didn't have much planned for it but this is what's going to happen.

Ra's gives Sportsmaster and Cheshire a mission to take out Amanda Waller as Ra's has his suspicions that she is leading the Suicide Squad. Also, another appearance by the Suicide Squad as they defend their boss against Beta and the villains. Upon hearing Cheshire is going out on a mission with Sportsmaster, Dante get's worried that Zatanna might get caught so he goes for Zatanna instead. The first time Dante and Sportsmaster have ever worked together and it's against the Suicide Squad and Beta. Can the two handle each other and their enemies?

Here's the link again just in case you missed it: s/3126044/1/The-Team

Haha, I'm totally stuffing this down your throats. Hey, you know how advertisements go, they keep showing them until you buy a product. It seems to work so why not try it out? lol ;p

Oh yeah, we are about to break 200,000 words and with four more reviews, we break 100 reviews (The most I've ever had. Seriously, my other stories reviews don't even add up to this.) Show some love for Young Justice Beta! lmao.

One more thing I had to add. We are 25 episodes in and we haven't been cancelled! Woo! (Sorry, I had to do it 8{D3) - see that? A guy with glasses, a mustache, a big smile, and balls on his chin. It's Peter Griffin from Family Guy with a mustache. Ok... I'm done lol.

Enjoy the show!


	26. Episode 26: Fake

Author's note: Hey guys, how are ya on this day? It's cold as hell where I'm at. It's the first time I've been this cold this whole month lol. I hope the weather is well where you live. Anyways, this is a somewhat short chapter, at least compared to the 8 to 9,000 words I usually write for this story lol. Like I said, I don't have much planned for this episode so I added some interactions between the characters. The next episode will most likely be short as well since I don't have much planned for that one either. I don't know, we'll see, maybe my imagination will run wild like it usually does when I write. So this will be the last time you see the Suicide Squad until the second part of Season 3. Strike, you may scream in joy since you don't have to read about them for a long time lol. I also need to start planning the episodes for Season 3. I know I said I was going to do it weeks ago but I've been too lazy to do it lol. So I will work on it on Wednesday. I think I'm going to take a week off after the second season finishes. So I can prepare myself mentally and fully plan out all episodes of season 3. Hopefully you guys wouldn't be mad about that. I need a break from writing, at least a week. I am writing two times a week for you guys lol. Oh, and I forgot, thanks to Strike OOO, for pointing out that the link to Lia and my story didn't work when I posted the last chapter. If you want to check out our story, go to my profile and in the bottom, there is a link to the story. Oh, and if you guys want to know when we update, it's every Sunday for now.

Strike, Thanks for checking out our story. It really means alot to us. Well, Aiden was pretending to be a hero, meaning he was pretending to be nice. But now that he is a villain again, he is just acting like his original self. All villains are jerks lol. I'd thought you'd know that by now. It's ok, you can rant if you want. It happens. "Frank is always busy...are we sure he's at Wayne Tech? Lol maybe he's cheating on Alex with another foster kid. :P" This was seriously funny and I really did laugh at this. Well, the banner kind of is a insider. I mean, if you have stuck with the story for a long time then you would know what that banner means lol. It was Alex's birthday and he never had this many people or a birthday party so he is just embracing it. If it happens next year, he might get mad lol. I see the last episode had all of the things you love lol. Maybe it was intentional :) I mean I know all of you guys love Spitfire so I thought I'd add a little moment for them. While also adding Batgirl in there too with the phone call and with Dick telling Alex Barbara is training with Batman. Yeah, that moment you're talking about between Alex and Batman happens in this chapter. Though, I don't think it's going to be what you imagine lol. Dick isn't passing around drugs, Alex was referring to the drugs, people pass around in the school. Why would Dick pass around drugs? lol. No, Ella doesn't have foster parents. She lives by herself but she does have a father figure... sort of. But that's a secret. Or is it? I mean, I made a reference to it in that episode with monkey's in it. When Omega was talking to Comet. Glad you liked the dick joke by Wally. Their not half brothers but they are connected in some kind of way. They act kind of brotherly though so I guess they are brothers lol. "I know Nightmare is a bad guy, like truly evil, but I feel like Dante just kicked a puppy." This is another thing that made me crack up because it's true lol. Yes I watch Arrow, love the show btw, but I just called her Laurel because it's more attractive then Dinah lol. It doesn't really matter because Laurel is her middle name anyways so... yeah. I loved the season finale as well, it was epic. Even the episode before that. Guess what Strike, you won't be seeing the Suicide Squad until the second part of the next season so you SAVOR THE MOMENT! lol

Lia, I'm suprised you didn't say anything about the Spitfire moment or the cell phone call Dante made. Actually I'm suprised neither of you two talked about it. It was a emotional moment lol. Yeah, Nightmare get's no love because he is a douche. It happens. Glad you liked the dream and it is kind of unique huh? Yeah, Alex's birthday was my favorite part of the chapter and I'm glad you guys liked it.

Cloak, thanks for the review on both of the stories. It means alot to me. At least you liked the phone call lol.

To the guests that reviewed my story on monday, thanks for the review and I'm glad you guys love my story. It's going to keep getting better from now on.

Thanks for the support everyone and enjoy the show!

Oh yeah, shout out to the guest who was the 100th reviewer, you win a day out with... no one lol. Sorry, can't give out prizes. Would have been cool though right? lol.

* * *

Mount Justice

April 3rd, 2013 4:00 pm est

"Do you ever go to school?" Alex asked as he entered the base via zeta tube.

"Yes I do." Emma said as she looked at Alex as she was near the super computer Batman always uses.

"Really? You seem to just live here and not go to school." Alex said as he approached her.

"I go to school with Tyreese. Wonder Woman said it would help me fit into your world and make it seem like I have a normal life." Emma responded as she observed the computer closely.

"Our life isn't exactly normal." Alex said as he now stood beside her. He then watched her observe the computer, "What are you doing?"

"I asked Victor how I can turn this thing on but he ran away from me." Emma said as he looked at Alex.

"Ran away?"

Emma nodded, "He seems to be scared of me."

"I wonder why." Alex said as he stepped away from her. "Why do you want it on anyways?"

"There is someone on my island I wish to speak too. The thing is, only a Justice League computer can reach the island since Wonder Woman has a computer there to help her communicate with the League."

Alex was about to ask a question when Tyreese entered the base via a zeta tube.

"Yo Emma!" Tyreese said with his backpack on his back and waving around a piece of paper.

"I thought you said you went to school with him." Alex said as he watched Emma approach Tyreese.

"Not today." Emma replied as she stopped in front of Tyreese. "What's wrong?" She asked Tyreese.

"I ran into Superman and he told me Wonder Woman wanted you to have this." Tyreese said and passed the piece of paper to Emma.

"Who is it from?" Alex asked as he stood next to her and watched her as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"I don't know yet." Emma said and then started reading.

"Looks like a ten year old wrote this." Alex said as he tippy toed up to see the paper.

"She's 11." Emma said defensively as she used her elbow to push Alex away since he was invading her privacy.

Tyreese noticed the smile on Emma's face since she hardly does it. "What does it say?"

"A friend of mine misses me and wishes I was back home. She also said that she has been looking after my mother and the other warriors don't mess with her anymore because all she has to say is my name and they go back to what they were doing."

"You're a bully?" Alex asked as he folded his arms.

"A bully to bullies." Tyreese corrected with a smile as he looked at Emma, "Right?"

Emma nodded, "Uh-huh.."

"I like that." Tyreese replied which made Alex raise a eyebrow at him.

"You guys too?" Alex asked as he looked at the two. "I give up."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyreese asked as he watched Alex walk away.

"Don't worry about it." Alex retorted as he walked away.

"Geeze," Alex sighed as he roamed the halls with his backpack on his back, "This Spring Love thing is serious."

"Somebody sounds jealous." Artemis said as Alex turned a corner and bumped into her.

"Hey Artemis." Alex said with a smile.

"What you up too?" Artemis asked as she followed the young boy to wherever he was going.

"Nothing. Just got to get some homework done. I swear, they should ban homework. I mean, don't we learn enough in school. We need to learn extra things at home? Give me a break." Alex started ranting.

"I see you still hate school." Artemis said to interrupt is rant.

"Yep." Alex's eyes then widened, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Dante said he is sorry."

Artemis placed a hand on his chest to stop him from walking. She then stood in front of him and looked down at him, "What did you say?"

"Dante said he is sorry." Alex said in slow motion so she can hear.

"Stop acting stupid." She said and punched his arm like she used to do to Dante before he… Now that she thought about it. She missed the kid.

"Ouch!" Alex exclaimed in pain as he rubbed his arm, "Why'd you do that for?"

Avoiding the question, Artemis looked at Alex seriously, "You spoke to Dante?"

"Yeah… Sort of." Alex replied as he looked up at her.

"Sort of?"

"Well, we met one time in Star City. He didn't try to kill me or anything. He was visiting that boy he is always with. We had a friendly convo, took down Merlyn, you know, some hero stuff. He isn't all bad. He's just in a difficult situation. You know?"

"That's hard to believe." Artemis said as she looked away.

"Don't believe me?" He pulled out his phone and started going through his voice mailbox, "Listen." Alex put the phone on speaker so Artemis can hear the voice mail.

Once Alex heard Dante's voice, he smiled and let the message continue.

"Hey bro, Happy Birthday. I hope you're enjoying it. Wish I could be there but you know how it is. Us heroes never get to rest. Tell everyone I said hi and tell the twins to behave. Tell Tyreese I said what's up and tell Madison I said hi. Also… Tell Artemis I'm sorry for everything I've done to her. Hopefully, she'll understand why I did what I did. And for you buddy, I know you'll make a great leader. Remember, I'll always have faith in you. Happy Birthday…. Bye."

"He called himself a hero and he said he was sorry to you, he said hi to everyone. See, he's not a bad guy." Alex said with a wider smile.

"Alex…" Artemis said as she looked down at the young boy who seemed very optimistic.

"He's a changed man Artemis. He's doing this for his father. You would do the same for your parents." Alex said, not knowing Sportsmaster is her father.

She narrowed her eyes on him but he was right, she would do the same but not for her father.

"We still can't trust him." Artemis said with a frown.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Alex said with a growl as he is reminded of Batman and everyone else who has doubts about Dante. "He is being forced to do this. If he was truly evil, he would have killed you already."

"He almost did, twice." Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't do it. He's putting on a show for the Light. I'm sure he doesn't want to kill you or me."

"Not now but when Ra's ask him too. Do you think he will or won't?"

"He won't!" Alex shouted at her and then walked away which made her frown deeper.

Infinity Island

Dante was roaming the island hoping to find Zatanna so he can speak to her. He knew he was a jerk a couple of days ago and she hadn't talked to him since then. He was just trying to defend his father. No matter how evil he was back then, now he's a changed man. He has been since Dante grew up. Though Dante is still mad at his father for killing his mother, he had to get past that because his father is his only living family member.

Once Dante spotted Zatanna in her Cheshire costume, he walked toward her but she brushed past him.

"Hey." Dante said as he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Zatanna said as she was acting like Cheshire.

"I need to talk to you." Dante whispered so nobody can hear.

"I'm busy so leave me alone." Zatanna said and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked her as he followed her.

"Ra's has called me and my father to meet with him. It's a mission so why don't you go away."

"Z…. Cheshire, this is not a good idea. If you are going to work with Sports… your father, you might be in danger." Dante said with a frown.

"I can take care of myself." Zatanna said as she entered the temple.

Dante cursed under his breath as he watched Zatanna enter the building. He knew she was trying to act like Cheshire to avoid suspicions among the ninjas that walked around them but Dante knew Zatanna was making a big mistake. Dante knew he was going to have to go on that mission instead of Zatanna in order to protect her and his father at the same time. If Sportsmaster was to know Cheshire wasn't exactly herself, he would tell Ra's. Ra's would then take Zatanna and probably kill her, afterwards, he would hurt Dante's father. Dante couldn't let any of that happen.

Dante entered the temple and sneaked his way past some guards as he made his way up to the top of the temple. Knowing Ra's would hold his mission briefing in his room, Dante continued to make his way down the long hallway until he reached the double door that led into Ra's room. Dante stood next to the door and pressed his face against it to hear what was going on inside.

"You two are being sent to assassinate Amanda Waller. We believe she is the one in charge of this Suicide Squad, as they call themselves. As you may remember, they attempted to kill Queen Bee. They must pay for their reckless behavior." Ra's briefed the two.

"Where is she?" Dante heard Sportsmaster ask.

"Somewhere in Washington DC." Ra's replied.

"Shouldn't she be in Belle Reve?" Zatanna asked.

"She should be, but she's not."

Dante heard enough, he opened the doors that led into the room and he stood by the doors as everyone turned their attention to him.

"I volunteer for the mission. Send me and Sportsmaster. I can guarantee this mission will get done." Dante said as he looked at Ra's.

"Really?" Sportsmaster asked as he looked at Dante seriously, "You think you can kill her? Doesn't that go against your beliefs? Hero."

Dante narrowed his eyes on Sportsmaster and wondered how such a twisted man can make a child like Artemis.

"I may not be able to kill her but I can certainly provide backup for you. Knowing Batman, he would send a team to protect her. I can handle my old team while you kill her."

"Sounds like a plan." Zatanna chimed in to get Ra's and Sportsmaster to side with Dante. "I don't mind sitting this one out."

"Really?" Sportsmaster asked Zatanna skeptically. It was very uncharacteristic of her

Zatanna nodded and noticed the look on Sportsmaster's face, "Yes. The Suicide Squad would most likely protect her as well. Dante has a better chance of helping you then I. Don't you think?"

"She has a point." Dante added.

Sportsmaster looked at Ra's, "What do you think?"

"I think Dante has a better chance of defending you then your daughter. Give him a chance, it's about time you two worked together." Ra's said as he smiled at Dante and Sportsmaster.

"Alright, if you say so." Sportsmaster said and then turned around to look at Dante, "Meet me in front of the boat in twenty." Sportsmaster said as he walked toward Dante, "Don't be late." He said as he walked past him.

"That was very nice of you." Ra's said as he looked at Dante, "To volunteer for a mission."

"Well, I'm trying to get on your good side." Dante said with a fake smile.

"Good." Ra's said as he turned to his chair, "Now both of you may leave."

As Zatanna and Dante left the room, Zatanna whispered a spell that would put them in a bubble so they can talk in private without someone seeing or hearing them.

"Are you crazy?" Dante asked Zatanna as he looked at her.

"I had to obey orders in order to keep my cover. I was sort of hoping you would come in like you did." Zatanna said as she looked into his eyes.

"You've put us both in danger. Sportsmaster is already suspicious of you. He's going to bring it to Ra's and then he's going to kill you. You need to leave this island."

"Not without you." Zatanna said which made her nose wrinkle.

"Zatanna please, I'm doing this for you and my father."

"So you care about me?"

"As much as I want to deny it, it's pretty obvious I care about you. I mean, come on, I basically told you I love you. What more-" He was interrupted by a kiss from Zatanna.

"I know our relationship is complicated but I'll leave the island soon." Zatanna said.

"Why not now?" Dante asked as he held her hand.

"I got something I need to do." She said as she looked at him seriously.

"Zatanna, this isn't a good idea."

"Just trust me… Please."

Dante nodded, "Alright…" He kissed her again and the two said I love you too each other and then they left the temple.

Washington DC

8:00 pm est

Dante and Sportsmaster were on top of a rooftop near a building they saw Amanda Waller enter. They knew she was going to be in there for a couple of minutes so they waited patiently and watched.

"So how does it feel?" Sportsmaster asked Dante.

"How does what feel?" Dante asked with a confused look.

"To be on the other side of the fence." Sportsmaster said as he looked at Dante.

"The villain side? Not that well if I have to work with people like you."

Sportsmaster chuckled, "I take that as a complement."

"Of course you do. You're just like your daughter but way worse." Dante said as he narrowed his eyes on Sportsmaster.

"Which one?"

"Artemis."

Sportsmaster laughed once again, "I saw you two together before you came over to our side. You two seemed close. I'm sure that friendship is over. Just like my relationship with her."

Dante chuckled, "It's funny. She still cares about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but she still does. Probably because you're her father."

"That's nice."

"But how does it feel?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"How does what feel?"

"To be hated by both of your daughters." Dante asked as saw Amanda Waller come out of the building. He jumped down before Sportsmaster had a chance to reply.

As Amanda Waller walked through the empty streets of the neighborhood she was in, Dante and Sportsmaster continued to follow her every step in the shadows. Once she made a turn, Dante stepped in front of her which made her stumble backwards into Sportsmaster.

"Hello Amanda." Sportsmaster said as Amanda moved away from him.

"What do you want Crock?" Amanda said referring to Sportsmaster's last name.

"Don't call me that. It's so… formal." Sportsmaster said as he took out his javelin. "I've come here to kill you."

"Why?" Amanda asked with her eyes widened.

"Why not?" Sportsmaster said as he tilted his head.

"Can you avoid the taunting and get straight to business." Dante said as he looked around for his old team members.

"You're not much fun." Sportsmaster said as he walked toward Amanda slowly.

"I get that a lot but it's totally un true." Dante said and then spotted someone on the rooftop. Praying that it was Alex to stop the two.

Dante was right when he saw a crow-a-rang being thrown at Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster didn't see it coming and as soon as it made contact with his back he fell to the floor as the weapon electrocuted him.

Once the shocking was over, Sportsmaster panted, "Get them!" He commanded with anger.

Dante nodded and flew up to the rooftop but was interrupted when he saw that new girl come flying toward him. She tackled him in the air and shot herself and him downward and Dante's back landed on a car that was instantly crushed due to the impact. Emma started to punch Dante's face and it made the rest of the glass on the car shatter with each punch carrying massive force. Dante grabbed her last punch and with his free hand, he placed it on her waist. With one quick move, he got Emma off him and sent her flying into the nearby building.

Dante slowly got off the car and looked at Emma slowly getting up, "Well you're new."

"And you're in my way." Emma said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Can't we keep the peace?" Dante asked with a smile.

"No. You are the enemy." Emma said and then flied toward him.

"This is going to hurt." Dante said as Emma flew toward him. She then stopped in place, "You." Dante finished as he slammed Emma to the ground telekinetically. He then ran over to her and used his hand to slam her face to the ground once more. He then grabbed her once again, spun around and let go to send her flying toward another building. She crashed through one of the buildings window and he saw dust cover the area as she went through multiple floors.

"And I was trying to play nice." Dante said as he looked at the building. He then turned his attention to Sportsmaster who was fighting Alex and Madison. The left the other three super powered individuals.

Speaking of them, Tyreese tackled Dante from behind and flew into the air with him.

"Hey Ty." Dante said in a friendly manner.

"Bye Dante." Tyreese said as he swung Dante around and threw him away.

Dante landed a couple of blocks away from the action and he looked up to see Tyreese still in the air looking at him.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Dante said as he stood up and wiped the dust off himself.

Dante then wondered where the twins were, and on cue, the twins ran up from behind him and used their shoulders together to knock Dante off his feet. Because they were running super fast, Dante didn't just get knocked off his feet. His face crashed into a nearby building but he didn't go through the wall. He did fall to the ground though, after the impact. Dante stood up and turned around to look at the twins.

"I can't believe I actually miss you guys." Dante said as he popped his shoulder back into place which made him wince.

"Can't say we feel the same amigo." Blaze said as he looked at Dante.

"I understand. You have a job to do. Don't think I'm going to make it easy though." Dante said with a smile.

"Didn't expect you too boss." Glaze said and then the two started running around Dante in a circle.

The two boys running made a blue and red twister as they tried sucking the air out of Dante's lungs. Dante took a deep breath and clapped his hands as hard as he could. With his super strength and a telekinetic force to make it more powerful. The twins were sent flying away from Dante due to the massive force.

A fireball crashed into Dante's back which made him scream out in pain. He quickly turned around and with a downward gesture, he sent Tyreese flying downward and he landed face down on the rooftop he was hovering over. Tyreese slowly got up to see Dante jumping up into the sky with his fist cocked back and heading toward him. Unable to react, Tyreese took the punch that sent him all the way down to the first floor of the building he used to be on top of.

Dante panted as he looked down at Tyreese who seemed unconscious. As Dante took his eyes off his old friend, he looked straight ahead to see Emma with a fist cocked back.

"Damn." Dante said before Emma's punch landed on his face which sent him through two buildings and three blocks away.

"I'm getting tired of this." Sportsmaster said after Alex electrocuted him again with his escrema sticks.

"Then leave." Alex said as he and Madison got ready for Sportsmaster's next attack.

"That's not going to happen." Sportsmaster said and then quickly threw a explosive disc at the two.

It blew up in front of them and the two fell a few feet away from their previous location.

"Now…" Sportsmaster said as he turned around to see Amanda running away. "Don't run." Sportsmaster said and as he spun a bola in his hand and threw it at Amanda which made her trip as it wrapped around her ankles.

She turned around and looked up at Sportsmaster, "Please don't do this. You're making a mistake."

Sportsmaster took out his javelin as he stood over Amanda, "I don't make mistakes." He said and held his javelin in the air to impale Amanda. As he was about to impale her, a bullet left a mark on his mask that made him stumble back. As he looked down at Amanda, he noticed a bullet wound on her chest and blood coming out of the suit she wore.

Sportsmaster turned around to see DeadShot on the rooftop a few blocks away. Sportsmaster watched as Deadshot put his sniper rifle away and waved goodbye to him. Sportsmaster looked back at Amanda's dead body and he knelt down next to her to check her pulse. He didn't believe she was dead but after checking her pulse, he knew she was not alive.

Sportsmaster heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to block a kick by Alex. Sportsmaster swung his javelin around to hit Alex. Alex fell to the floor next to Sportsmaster and watched as Madison tried the same thing. Sportsmaster grabbed her kick, punched her a few times in the face and threw her on top of Alex.

"What happened?" Dante asked Sportsmaster as he flew in front of him with bruises all over his body and some blood on his face.

"You look like shit." Sportsmaster said as he studied Dante.

"Yeah, well, you got the easy ones." He looked at Amanda's dead body, "Did you?"

"No, Deadshot did it."

"We should get out of here." Dante said which made Sportsmaster nod. Dante grabbed Sportsmaster hand and he flew up into the sky as Sportsmaster looked down at Beta who was regrouping near Amanda's dead body.

"There goes another mission." Blaze said as he looked at the dead body.

Alex, who was kneeling down next to Amanda's dead body started punching the ground, "Damn it!"

"It isn't your fault." Madison said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alex shrugged her hand off his shoulder and he looked at Amanda's closed eyes, "Yes it is. I suck at being a leader!" He said with anger.

"Looks like we have to face the music." Tyreese said with a frown.

"Again." Glaze added.

A few minutes after the team left, Amanda sat up panting and she took off the top part of her suit to reveal a bullet proof vest. She quickly took it off as DeadShot approached her from a nearby alley.

"Could have aimed for your head." Deadshot said as he stood in front of Amanda who was trying to breathe.

"But that wouldn't be smart." Amanda said as she took off the vest to reveal a bruise on her chest.

"Yeah." Deadshot said as he looked around for anyone who might see this.

"Good plan anyways." Amanda said as she stood up with the help of Deadshot.

"Well, with them thinking you're dead, it gives us more room to complete our missions. Them thinking I'm just leading a group of super villains is all they need to know."

"Means I'll have to stay in the shadows." Amanda added.

"Just the way you like it huh?" Deadshot said as he looked at her.

"They don't find the Suicide Squad a threat if they think you're unorganized." Amanda said as she walked away.

"And knowing that you're a government official who couldn't be corrupted hurts them. So they kill you thinking your leading this rag tag group of super villains."

"Little do they know." Amanda said as she opened the door to her car.

Deadshot entered the car with her and looked at her while she started the car, "What's next?"

"The President of the United States." Amanda said as she started the car and drove away.

Mount Justice

10:00 pm est

The team frowned as they entered the base via the zeta tubes and looked at Batman who couldn't stop glaring at them. As they stood in front of him, he started pacing back and forth.

"You failed to protect Bruce Wayne, you failed to save the President, you failed to protect the ambassadors and you failed to keep a city full of gorilla's in check. Now, you fail to save another government official. What use are you kids to me? You just keep on failing missions. What am I going to do with you?" Batman asked as he looked at each and everyone of them. "Even Alpha hasn't failed this many missions."

Alex glared at Batman, "Because Alpha has a leader." Alex muttered.

"What?" Batman asked as he stepped in front of Alex.

"You heard me!" Alex said as he looked up at Batman without fear for the first time. "I'm tired of you complaining about us failing our missions. If you hadn't thrown Dante out of the team, we wouldn't be in this situation. But you did, and you know what happened?! He joined the other side!" Alex shouted in anger.

"Alex.." Batman said clearly stunned by someone speaking up to him like this.

"No Batman!" Alex shouted once again, "We understand the League is going through a lot of things but it doesn't give you the right to release your anger on us. We are trying our best but you let our leader go and now we are falling apart."

"Dante is a traitor!" Batman responded defensively.

"Only because you made him into one!" Alex shouted back which stunned the rest of the team, "He was perfectly fine until you kicked him out, just because he trusted Aiden. It was one mistake but the truth is, is that you are scared of him. Yes, even the mighty Batman is scared. You're scared of Dante's powers so you got rid of him hoping he wouldn't be a hero or villain anymore. Well guess what Batman, you handed him over to your enemy. You're so freaking brilliant it's unbelievable."

Batman growled, "I will not listen to this."

"Fine." Alex said as he turned around, "I don't have to listen to you either." And with that, Alex left the area and headed back to Gotham with his costume on.

Batman looked at the stunned teenagers in front of him and he walked back to his computer, "You're dismissed."

Infinity Island

After the mission debriefing Sportsmaster and Ra's gave Dante, he decided to head out and search for Zatanna.

He found Zatanna inside of a building he had followed her into. "What are you doing?" Dante asked her as she was bent over looking at some pipes.

"Nothing." Zatanna said as she turned around to look at him. "How was the mission?"

"You got us in that bubble?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Dante nodded and sighed, "I tried going easy on them but they were so rough with me. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Alex."

"You tried helping them?" Zatanna asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want people to die. I just follow orders and since Sportsmaster was tasked with killing her, I figured it gave me the freedom to talk to the team. But every time I tried, they kept attacking me." Dante frowned, "They hate me."

"Of course they do. You've done some pretty horrible things."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Dante said as he squinted his eyes.

Zatanna shrugged, "Just being honest."

"I tried talking to Alex or Madison since I'm on good terms with them but they were busy with Sportsmaster."

"Did she die?"

"Waller? Yeah. Turns out she doesn't lead the Suicide Squad. Deadshot killed her right in front of Sportsmaster."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop that."

"I know but, I just wanted to talk to the team. Try and help them so I can redeem myself. I just failed." Dante said as he looked down with another frown.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Sportsmaster asked Ra's as they both sat on their chairs in Ra's room.

"I think I do." Ra's said as he looked at Sportsmaster who had his mask off and he was leaning back on the chair with his right leg on top of his other.

"That's not really Cheshire and we need to do something about it." Sportsmaster said as he drank some wine Ra's poured for him.

"Give it some time. I have something planned." Ra's said with a smile before drinking.

* * *

So this was another short chapter. Like I said, I didn't have much planned for this episode. To tell the truth, I don't have much planned for the rest of the episodes in season 2. The only episodes I really planned was episode 29 and 30. So the next episode won't be very long. I have the mission planned out but that's it so I might have to improvise. You know, add some interactions with characters.

This was a ok chapter for me to write. Nothing really special. Alex is really defensive when it comes to his best friend Dante, Artemis is skeptical of Dante's apology. Dante and Zatanna once again make up for one last time (Heh heh, see how I just did that to you guys?) Sportsmaster has a convo with Dante that is a bit weird. Ra's and Sportsmaster are up to something and Amanda Waller isn't done yet. Alex FINALLY speaks up against Batman and tell him to basically go F himself lol.

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

Superboy goes missing and the team is tasked with finding him. Except, when they go find him, it's not really him that they find but Match. The other clone that is all Superman. The team also meets some familiar faces on their quest. No Dante in this episode guys, just Beta. :)


	27. Episode 27: Clone Wars

Author's note: Hey guys, how are you? I know I told most of you that I won't be writing this episode today but it turns out as soon as I told you that, my father decided to cancel the plans. So, I spent my memorial day.. in my house... writing. Depressing right? Probably ;p. Today's episode will be the last time you see Beta for the rest of the season. Don't worry, there is only three episodes left, and then my week off, then you get ALL BETA! Seriously, season 3 is all about Beta. Anyways, today's episode has a special guest I think you guys will like. Like I said in my previous preview, the team will see some familiar faces. I think you guys will enjoy it and the humor of this episode. NO DANTE IN THIS EPISODE! lol.

Strike OOO, I don't mind that your reviews aren't that long in that story. I'm sure with time, they will get more longer as you enjoy the characters and the story. I wonder who is your favorite so far. I wasn't exactly pissed when Tommy die and I'm not going to lie, I shed a single tear when that happened but it was surprising Like, I knew someone was going to die but I didn't suspect Tommy. I was hoping Detective Lance would die but... My dreams got crushed lol. I would have suspected Diggle or Felicity dying but Tommy? That preview to that episode was misleading because I thought Merlyn was going to die and then Tommy becomes the next Dark Archer but... Yeah. :(

I didn't like the Suicide Squad in Smallville either. They are nothing like the ones in the comics. I don't know why but I really like them. Yeah, that song is kind of silly. Yeah that volunteering thing sounded alot like Hunger Games which is why I put it lol. Yeah, what Dante said to Sportsmaster was really cold and I knew you guys would enjoy it. Yep, bit of a surprise that Amanda Waller is still alive right? Got to love people who fake their deaths. You know Zatanna can't die lol. If she lived in Season 2 then she is going to live in this story as well lol. You want her to die or something?

Lia, Yeah, Dante is sad that his friends don't trust him anymore. But at least he got Alex to defend his... what's the word? Integrity? I don't know. Alex is just being badass now lol. Fanboy turned boy who hates his mentor lol. It's just going to get worse in season 3. Can't wait until season 3 starts. Got so many things planned for it. See how this chapter focus on Beta only? Well, the last three episodes of Beta are all about Dante lol. Sorry!

Thank you to Cloak and Black Rose for reviewing, and thank you to the guests that review as well. Also, thank you to the people that have this story followed or as their favorite. It means alot!

Enjoy the show!

* * *

Gotham City

April 12th, 2012 2:45 pm est

As soon as the last bell of the day rung, Alex and many other teens left their classrooms and went to their lockers to prepare to go home. As Alex stood in front of his locker and got all of his stuff for the day, he didn't notice the hands that wrapped around his eyes.

"Guess who it is…" A girl's voice said from behind him.

"I can smell you from a mile away Barbara." Alex said as he pried her hands off his eyes and turned around to see the red haired girl. She was slender and slightly muscular due to the training she has been going through with Batman. She had blue eyes and her red hair was in a ponytail.

"Smell me?" Barbara said with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you, you should have laid off the perfume." Dick said from beside her.

"Like I can honestly believe anything you tell me." Barbara said as she looked at him.

"So how does it feel?" Alex said as he closed his locker and looked at Barbara.

"How does what feel?"

"To be training with you know who." Alex said as he looked at her seriously.

"You know, he can be a little rough but I can handle it." She said with a smile.

"No…" Alex replied as he looked away from her and toward Ella who was walking toward him, "I wouldn't know." Alex said and then brushed past them to walk toward Ella.

Barbara raised a eyebrow as she looked at Alex walk away, "What's his problem?"

"It's a long story." Dick said as he watched Alex walk away as well.

"A story you plan on telling me right?" Barbara said as the two started heading out of the building.

"Eventually." Dick replied with a smile.

"What did your friends want?" Ella asked Alex as he stood in front of her.

"Just small talk." Alex said as the two started leaving the school.

"Why is that girl with Dick Grayson?" Ella asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"She's his friend." Alex replied and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as well, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he has a bit of a reputation in the school." Ella said as they made it outside and started heading to her house.

"What kind of a reputation?" Alex asked curiously.

"That he is a dog."

"I'm pretty sure he's human." Alex said with a chuckle because what Ella said sounded ridiculous.

"No you idiot." Ella said as she did her signature smack on his forehead which made him rub at it. "Dog, as in he is with a different girl everyday. You know? A player?"

"Dick? A player?" Alex started laughing at the thought of Dick being a player.

"Stop laughing. It's true." She said as she looked at him seriously.

Alex couldn't control his laughing. Once he was done, he wiped a tear off his eye and he looked at Ella who was glaring at him. "You're serious?"

"Duh!" Ella exclaimed as she slapped him on the forehead once again.

"Stop doing that." Alex said as he started rubbing the spot she hit him at once again.

"I'll stop doing it once you stop acting stupid."

"But you always do it, no matter what I do."

"Because you're always stupid." Ella said with a smirk.

"You're mean." Alex said with a pout.

"Deal with it."

After a few seconds of rubbing his forehead he looked up at the sky with his hands in his pockets, "You can't be serious about Dick."

"Maybe. But the rumors are true."

"Who started these rumors?" Alex asked as he was in investigator mode.

"The girls he hooked up with. He would be all nice to them and charming with his good looks."

"You think he looks good?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I…." She paused and blushed as she looked at Alex who had a stupid grin on his face. She smacked his forehead and continued, "Anyways, after he was done with them, he would move on to the next girl."

"I still can't believe this." Alex said as he chuckled to himself.

"Believe it."

"I mean, Dick is a nice guy. He wouldn't just use a girl."

"I never meant sexually."

"Then what do you mean?" Alex asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't really know. I just know he moves from one girl to another."

"I guess I learned something new today."

"Thank god." Ella said with a chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen you in class. You're either daydreaming or drawing something on your paper."

Alex raised a eyebrow and smirked, "Checking me out in Mrs. Rollins science class?"

Ella looked away with a blush, "No."

"You're lying!" Alex said as he poked her shoulder.

"No I'm not!" She said and couldn't look at him because she was blushing too hard. This was embarrassing to her. She didn't know why she mentioned that or why she would look at Alex in class.

"You like me." Alex said continuously like a little kid as he continued to poke her. He then poked her stomach and he smirked, "Somebody has a funny spot." Alex said and continued to tickle Ella which made her laugh.

"Stop it!" She shouted but it didn't sound serious enough because she was laughing while saying it.

"Admit it, you like me." Alex said as he continued.

"Stop it or else…" She managed to say.

"Or else what?" Alex said as he continued.

"I punch you." She said and jabbed him quickly.

Alex stumbled back and rubbed his mouth, "That wasn't necessary."

"You're so immature." Ella said as she fixed her hair and then walked away from him.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as he caught up with her, "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"No I didn't." Ella said though she did enjoy it a little but she wouldn't admit that.

"Yes you did. You was smiling."

"I was laughing. When do you see someone laugh with a frown?"

Alex scoffed, "Whatever. You totally liked it."

Ella was about to protest some more but they were in front of her building. "See you Monday." She said as she went up the stairs.

"When are you going to let me inside of your house?"

"Never." Ella replied as she folded her arms.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to come to my house for?"

"I don't know. To hang out some more. I enjoy these walks." Alex admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ella stared at Alex, "You enjoy them?"

"Yeah. Is it hard to believe that I like talking and walking with you?" Alex said as he looked up at her.

"I don't know." She replied as she turned back around and looked at her door. She sighed and turned back around to look at Alex, "Can I ask you a question?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure."

"You've been in a foster home your whole life right?"

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Do you ever wonder who your parents are or why they never wanted you?"

Alex frowned as he looked at the stairs in front of him, "When I was young I wanted to know. I always wished they would come back for me. Maybe they thought they made a mistake but they never came. So I kind of just gave up on them. If they never wanted me then why should I want them? They aren't worth it."

"Sorry for asking." Ella said with a slight frown.

"What about you? What happened to your real parents?" Alex asked before she can turn around and leave.

"It's a long story I don't plan on telling you." Ella said as she looked away from him. She then sighed and pulled down her turtle neck to show a scar on her neck, "Let's just say, they weren't the best parents around."

"What happened?" Alex said as he stared at the scar but then she concealed it again.

"Now is not the time to tell." She said as she opened the door to her building, "I'll see you Monday." She said and then entered the building.

Metropolis

3:00 pm est

"Practice makes perfect." Tyreese said as he and Emma walked away from the school but was near the school's baseball park.

"But do they have to dress like that?" Emma said as she watched the Cheerleaders do some cheer routines. "I don't understand why they wear a skirt and a short shirt."

"That's actually a good question." Tyreese admitted as he watched the Cheerleaders as well. At least, until Emma turned to look at him staring at the cheerleaders.

"What's their purpose?" Emma asked after calling Tyreese a pig and turning back to the cheerleaders.

"Hmm," Tyreese hummed as he tried thinking of a way to explain to Emma with his hand on his chin, "How do I explain this to a warrior." Tyreese then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Do you plan on sharing or are you going to continue to talk to yourself?" Emma asked as she looked back at him.

Tyreese started to silently mock her and when she turned her attention back to him he put up a smile. "They are basically there to rally the troops. You know, boost the team's morale."

"How so?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the cheerleaders pump up the fans. Then, the fans pump up the team. The team does better and they may win." Tyreese explained.

"That's stupid." Emma retorted as she turned her attention to the people in front of them to avoid bumping into anyone.

"You should try out."

"For what?"

"To be a cheerleader."

"Why would I do that?" Emma asked as she folded her arms defensively and narrowed her eyes.

"To show them a few tricks. Maybe change how they look."

"I would never 'try out' for a team full of…"

"Full of?"

"I can't think of a appropriate word to call them."

Tyreese shrugged, "Too bad. I'm sure you would have looked good in a skirt."

Emma glared at him and punched him on his arm which left a huge bruise on his arm.

"Ouch!" Tyreese said as he rubbed his arm. He didn't easily bruise but this girl had super strength so that can be why it hurts so much. "Watch the hits man. This hurts."

"You deserve it." Emma said as she looked proudly away from him.

"You girls are so mean." Tyreese muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Emma asked as she turned her gaze on to him again.

"Nothing." Tyreese replied quickly which made Emma grin.

Mount Justice

3:30 pm est

Alex, Tyreese and Emma entered the base at the same time to find it completely empty. At least, this part was.

"Hey man." Tyreese greeted Alex with a handshake.

"Hey." Alex said with a smile as he shook his hand.

"Alex, just the boy I've been looking for." Emma said as she walked toward Alex.

"Uh-oh." Alex said as he looked at the taller girl walk toward him.

"Really?" Tyreese asked in disbelief as he watched Emma now stand in front of Alex.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Emma asked as she made herself look more intimidating.

Alex gulped, "I'll try to give you a serious answer."

"Did you go through my clothes? Yesterday, I found my clothes on the floor of my room."

"A panty raid?" Tyreese asked as he looked at her.

"What's that?" Alex and Emma asked Tyreese.

"Never mind." Tyreese said with a blush as he chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, Madison told me you once pulled the prank on her when the team first started." Emma said as she folded her arms, "Did you do it?" She asked seriously.

"She has no proof that I did it!" Alex said defensively, though he did but that was only to get back at her because she was a bit of a jerk to him. He then calmed himself down and shook his head, "But no, I didn't do it."

"I figured as much." Emma stated.

"You know who could have done that right?" Tyreese asked Emma.

"The twins." Emma replied with anger.

Alex quickly stepped away from Emma who looked furious, "Um, I'm going to go change my underwears."

"Really?" Tyreese said as he looked at Alex.

"What? Can't a guy change into some fresher clothes?" Alex asked as he started walking away from the two.

Tyreese shook his head as Alex walked away. He then looked at Emma, "What are you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to kill them." Emma said as she turned her glare to Tyreese.

Tyreese gulped and put his hands up defensively, "I'm sure there is a more peaceful way to do this."

"Hey Emma." Madison said with a smile as she walked toward the two.

"Hi Madison." Emma said in a friendly tone which shocked Tyreese because she was so angry a second ago.

"What the hell?" Tyreese said as he looked at Emma.

"What?" Madison asked in confusion. "Mad I didn't say hi to you?" She then put on a smile and waved at Tyreese, "Hey Ty."

"Hi Madison." Tyreese said slowly and then walked away not knowing what just happened.

Madison shrugged as Tyreese left and she looked up at Emma, "What's up?"

"I need your help again."

"The twins?" Madison asked which made Emma nod, "I got your back."

"I feel sorry for you two." Alex said as he roamed the halls and found the twins planning something.

"Why do you say that?" Hector asked Alex which made him stop walking.

"Emma is after you two again." Alex explained with a smirk.

"Why?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know why." Alex said with a wink and then walked away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hector asked his brother.

"I don't know but we better leave the base." Victor said as he looked around frantically.

"Seriously, how are you a hero?" Hector asked his brother as he shook his head, "You're such a coward."

"Hey! We live with the enemy, that's a different story. At least we don't live with Omega or something." Victor said defensively.

"No wonder you're the smart one. Because I'm the tough one. Stop being a baby and be a man."

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you to grow a brain."

Hector rolled his eyes, "Whatever. While were here arguing amongst ourselves, Emma is thinking of a way to-"

"Kill us." Victor interrupted.

"No…" Hector said as he gave his brother a blank stare of disbelief, "To get back at us."

"In other words, kill us." Victor said with a frown.

Hector groaned and grabbed his brother's arm, "Come on." He said and then started dragging his brother away

"When I find those two, I swear I will-" Emma said but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute." Madison said as she managed to stop the girl from walking, "Stop talking like that. We're going to get back at them, not kill them."

"I know." Emma said with a nod but then she started swatting at a fly that somehow entered the base.

"So why do you keep talking like that?" Madison asked as she looked up at the girl.

Emma flicked the fly away from her which made the fly hit the wall and fall to the ground. "Because, I guess I'm so used to it." She said as she is reminded of how many times she had to threaten other warriors in order to get them to back off Cassie.

"Uh-oh!" Victor's voice could be heard from the other side hall which get's Madison and Emma's attention.

"Good job." Hector said sarcastically as he looked at his brother.

Emma stomped toward the two and Madison followed behind her.

"What you did in my room is wrong!" Emma shouted at the boys.

"And what exactly did we do?" Hector asked which Emma responded by grabbing him from his t-shirt.

"You know what you did." Madison said as she looked up at Hector. She then noticed Victor trying to slip away from the scene. She grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried running away.

"Let me go!" Victor said which she did and he ran into a wall and crashed to the floor. "We didn't do anything." Victor said as he laid on the ground looking up at her.

"Then who did?" Madison asked as she picked Victor up from the ground.

"You're lucky I'm smaller then you." Hector said as he looked at Emma, "Or else you wouldn't be picking on me."

"You can be the size of a Titan and I wouldn't care."

"A titan?" Hector asked.

"A titan is-" Victor said but was interrupted.

"Not now Vic!" Hector said as he rolled his eyes.

"Now why did you do it?" Emma said as she wiggled Hector.

"We didn't do anything!" Hector protested.

"I'm so sorry." A voice from behind them said.

Emma and Madison turned around to see a green boy in front of them with green eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Madison asked.

BB nodded and frowned, "Yeah, it was me." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Why?" Emma asked as she dropped Hector to the floor.

"It's hard trying to control these powers. One moment, I was a mouse and I was exploring the base. So I went into your room, I honestly didn't know it was your room. So I tried reverting back to my original self but I turned into a gorilla instead. I kind of had a fight with your drawer and your clothes came out. I tried fixing it but then I heard you coming into the room so I turned into a fly." BB explained as he looked at her, "I'm really sorry. It was all my fault. Don't hurt them."

"Aww, it's ok Beast Boy." Madison said as she walked toward him. She ruffled his hair, "Just try not to do it again."

BB nodded, "Yes, ma'am." BB said with a salute and a smile. He then ran away from them.

"So it's ok for him to mess with you but not us?" Hector asked as he was still on the floor.

"Well I like him. I don't like you." Madison replied as she stared at Hector. She didn't notice Hector mocking her when she turned her attention to Emma, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

As the two girls walked away from the boys, the boys stood up and cleaned themselves.

"Well that was-" Victor said.

"Racist?" Hector interrupted.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Come on bro, of course they would go after the Hispanics."

"Tyreese is black and they didn't go after him." Victor pointed out.

"That gives me a idea." Hector said with a grin as he walked away from his brother.

"I don't like the sound of this." Victor said as he followed his brother.

"Good job BB." A dark figure behind BB said.

BB turned around to his friend who was behind him, "Thanks. Nobody has to know about this right?"

"Exactly." The figure said with a smile.

"Alright, see you later Alex." BB said and ran away which made Alex face palm. He wasn't suppose to reveal Alex's identity. Alex couldn't help himself, he had to cause some trouble. He was bored and had a lot of time on his hands. Plus, he was trying to make it a tradition with the girls that join Beta that he would mess up their clothes.

"I never got a chance to change my underwear." Alex said and then headed back to his room.

A few minutes later, a voice that wasn't Batman's could be heard throughout the base and he wanted Beta to meet him at the usual spot.

"Go away Beast Boy." Alex said as he was trying to shoo the boy away from him as he walked to the usual spot.

"But Alex! You promised we would play Call of Duty!" Beast Boy pouted and looked extremely sad.

"When I come back from the mission." Alex said as he tried getting the boy that was wrapped around his leg off him.

"You better! Or else I'll tell Emma and Madison who really did it." Beast Boy said with a grin as he got off Alex.

"You wouldn't." Alex said with a surprised look on his face.

"I would." Beast Boy said and then walked away.

"Little bastard." Alex muttered as he watched Beast Boy walk away.

"I heard that!" Beast Boy shouted as he continued walking.

"Good."

"I heard that too!"

"Come on!" Alex shouted and then turned around to head to the mission briefing.

As Alex made his way toward the super computer where Batman usually is, his eyes widened as he saw Green Arrow instead of Batman.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he stood next to his team members.

"Yeah, where's Batman?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that we'll miss him or anything." Hector added.

"We will, but not as much as you would think." Victor finished.

Green Arrow looked at the team in front of him, "Batman decided to sit this one out." He looked at Alex, "After some kind of accident happened at the end of the last mission."

"Hey!" Alex said defensively, "He deserved it."

"Yeah he did." Hector added.

"I don't usually agree with these two." Madison said as she pointed at the two boys, "But they're right."

"Anyways, I don't think Batman will be giving out missions briefings anymore." Arrow said as he folded his arms.

"Even to Alpha?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even Alpha." Arrow replied.

"So he's removing himself from the Young Justice teams?" Emma asked as she too folded her arms.

"Apparently." Arrow said.

"Good." Alex said with a smile.

Arrow frowned at Alex but decided to talk to the boy later. Instead, he turned around to the computer and started typing something. A huge island with trees surrounding it appeared in a holo image in front of the team.

"Superboy went out on his own to find his evil twin, codename Match. Superboy took the bio ship to this island. We need you guys to find Superboy and bring him back home. He hasn't reported to us or anything for days." Green Arrow explained.

"What's the name of the island?" Tyreese asked.

Green Arrow looked down and frowned, "Dinosaur Island."

"Excuse me? Come again? Can you run that by us again?" Alex asked with a shocked look on his face.

"You heard me." Green Arrow said as he looked at the boy, "Yes, dinosaurs are real."

"How is this possible?" Victor asked as he observed the island closely.

"The only way I can possibly explain it is that it's a isle lost in time." Arrow explained, "If you guys don't want the mission I'm sure I can find others to fill in."

"Hey!" Alex protested, "Nobody takes our missions away."

"So stop asking questions." Arrow retorted.

"You're more worse then Batman." Hector said as he folded his arms.

"But I'm way nicer." Arrow corrected.

"Sad, but true." Madison retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arrow asked.

Madison smiled, "Nothing."

"Let's just go." Tyreese said as he walked toward the zeta tube.

"Wait!" Alex shouted at Tyreese, "How the hell are we getting to the island?"

"That's a good question." Arrow said with a smirk.

The team looked at him for a answer.

"Oh, I don't know how. I was hoping you guys would know." Arrow said with a smile. The whole point of this, was to make the team miss Batman.

"You're unbelievable." Alex said as he looked at Dante's former mentor.

"I know right?" Arrow said as he walked toward the zeta tubes, "Good luck guys." Arrow said and then teleported out of the base.

"How is he Dante's mentor?" Hector asked himself.

"Former mentor." Victor corrected.

Hector glared at his brother, "You know what I mean!"

"So fearless leader," Madison said as she looked at Alex, "What's the plan?"

"Uh…" Was the only thing Alex said.

Dinosaur Island

5:00 pm

Beta finally made it to the island thanks to Madison since no one else had a plan. The plan was really simple and the fact that no one else could have thought of it made her worry. They spent 20 minutes trying to figure a plan and as she looked at each of her teammates concentrate, she just offered a simple plan. The twins run toward the island since they can run on water and Tyreese and Emma could pick Alex and Madison up and take them to the island.

Once they got there, it was a plain field with tree's surrounding it. As soon as Alex landed, he thanked Tyreese for the ride and took out his binoculars to look for Superboy and any dinosaurs in the area. It was one thing facing a evil superboy clone, but to take him on and dinosaurs. Alex wondered if this mission was Batman's way of getting back at Alex for speaking up.

"What's taking the twins so long?" Tyreese asked the group in front of him.

"Maybe running takes longer then flying." Alex said as he shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe." Madison added her two cents, "They are really fast on their feet."

"But this is also a long way from home." Emma pointed out.

Madison nodded, "True."

On cue, the twins appeared in front of the group.

"What took you guys so long?" Hector asked as he folded his arms.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Madison said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We've been here forever." Victor said as he looked around, "We've searched the whole island for you guys."

"What did you see?" Alex asked as he looked at Victor.

"Some dinosaurs."

"They're real?" Tyreese asked skeptically.

Hector nodded, "Yep. As big as skyscrapers."

"Not all of them of course." Victor added.

"We also saw a small base on the island." Hector said which made everyone look at him. "Right?" Hector said as he elbowed his brother.

Victor nodded, "Yeah, it was kind of odd. Why is there a base on a island full of dinosaurs?"

"Jurassic Park?" Tyreese suggested which made the teens in front of him look at him. "Just saying."

"This kind of does remind me of Jurassic Park." Madison said as she looked around.

"What is Jurassic Park?" Emma asked the group.

"It's a movie." Alex said as he walked toward Victor and Hector. "Can you take us to it?"

Victor nodded, "Yep."

"What's a movie?" Emma asked which made everyone groan, "What?" She asked them innocently.

"Come on." Madison said as she grabbed Emma's arm and led her away with the group as they entered the forest to find the base.

The team followed Hector and Victor as they led them through the forest and past some scary looking dinosaurs that didn't seem to notice them. A half hour later, the team stood in front of the small base that was covered with green camouflage to conceal it. As they walked toward the front door, the base exploded in front of them and the impact of the blast sent the team flying. After the blast that sent her back, Emma started levitating and looked around to see who could have blown it up.

"Are you all ok?" Emma asked them as they were laying on the ground.

"Just perfect." Alex said as he took some of the rubble off him.

"Good to know that you care." Hector said as he got up and helped his brother up.

"Thanks Magma." Madison said as Tyreese got off her.

"Yep." Tyreese said with a smile as he helped her up.

"Well that was new." Victor said as he looked at the destroyed base.

"Someone is here." Alex said as he looked through the forest. He swore he saw Dante running in the bushes but what would Dante be doing here?

"More then one." Emma said as she saw multiple shadows in the forest.

"Dinosaurs?" Victor asked as he and his brother looked around.

"No… humans." Emma said.

"That's some wicked observation." Dante said coming out off the forest.

"Dante?" Madison said as she looked at Dante.

"In the flesh." Dante said with a smirk.

"Not Dante." Alex said as he observed Dante closely, "He doesn't have the tattoo Dante has now."

"He's also wearing the costume he used to wear as a hero." Hector said as he looked at Dante.

"So, old Dante?" Madison asked.

"Yep." Dante replied with a sigh. "You guys really know him."

"So what are you? A clone?" Tyreese asked Dante.

"I'd like to think of myself as better then the original but if that makes you comfortable. Yeah, I'm a clone." Dante's clone responded.

"Why are you here? Where is Superboy?" Alex asked the clone.

"Why don't you ask him." Dante replied and then something flew past the team and grabbed Emma.

"Venus!" Tyreese shouted as he watched Emma disappear into the forest.

"Stop being so dramatic." Dante said. "I brought some friends for you guys to play with." Dante said and then snapped his fingers.

Clones of Beta appeared behind Dante, minus Emma of course.

"I'd like to call them, Beta 2.0" Dante's clone said as he gestured to each of them.

"Aiden must have done this." Alex said as he looked at the clones who looked exactly like them.

"Yes, Aiden is the reason why we're here and why your Dante isn't." Dante replied with a smile.

"You don't have a Emma." Alex retorted.

"But we have a mind controlled Superboy." Dante replied and on cue, Emma came flying toward the group and landed on the floor next to Beta.

Tyreese looked up to see Superboy flying in the air, "How is that possible?"

"Well, we gave Superboy a upgrade." Dante replied.

"How are we going to take on our clones and a super version of Superboy?" Madison asked the team.

"I have no idea." Alex said as he looked at the clones.

"Don't you just wish Dante was here right now?" Dante's clone chuckled, "Oh, wait, I'm right here." Dante then ordered his team to attack Beta.

Emma stood up and looked up at the flying Superboy. She flew up and tackled him in the air, she then threw herself downward toward a dinosaur. The two bounced off the dinosaur and the dinosaur looked at the two. It quickly swung it's tail at the two but Emma dodged it while Superboy got hit and was sent flying in the air. Emma flew up to catch up with Superboy and then she linked her hands together and swung her arms downward to hit Superboy in the chest. Superboy descended quickly and created a huge crater when he hit the ground. Superboy groaned and looked up at Emma. His eyes turned red and a heat blast headed toward Emma. Emma used her two arms to block the blast but it distracted her because as soon as she moved her arms away from herself, she saw Superboy flying toward her. Superboy's fist caught Emma by surprise and she fell to the ground. Superboy landed on top of her and started punching her repeatedly. Emma grabbed the last punch Superboy threw and she flipped him on to his back so she was now on top of him. She started punching his face this time and looked for this device that could control Superboy. Once she found it, she punched it and made it shatter.

Superboy held his head as Emma got off him and he looked up at her, "Where am I? What happened?"

"These clones of Beta place a mind controlling device on you." Emma explained.

Superboy felt unusually angry and he knew why. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to see a patch on his bicep. He quickly took it off and got up with the help of Emma.

"We need to help my friends." Emma said with a frown as she started floating.

"I'll help." Superboy said and the leaped into the sky.

"You'll never be better then him as a leader." Dante's clone taunted Alex as the two fought. Dante's clone was covered in ice and was swinging a ice sword at Alex.

"You'll never be better then him… Period!" Alex shouted as he evaded the ice sword and kicked Dante away.

"Guess what Madison." Madison's clone said to Madison as they fought. "I'm with Dante and you're not. How does that make you feel?" She taunted with a smirk.

"Like punching you in the face." Madison said and it was exactly what she did.

"Ok, this isn't weird at all." Tyreese said as he stood next to the twins. Across from them was their clones.

"Why is Alex there?" Hector asked as he pointed at the Alex clone that stood beside the other clones.

"I don't know but he wasn't any good back then. He should be easy to take out." Tyreese said and the two groups started attacking each other.

Dante started laughing evily as he sent a ice beam toward Alex and any other team member that got in the way. Emma intercepted and threw Alex out of the way of the ice beam but in the process, got her right arm frozen. Dante stopped laughing once Superboy landed in front of him and punched him which sent him through the forest and into a field full of dinosaurs.

"We should probably get out of here." Alex said as he saw multiple dinosaurs heading toward them.

"What about the clones?" Madison asked as she knocked out her's.

"Leave them here. The dinosaurs can have fun with them." Alex replied and started running away.

"Let's get to the bio ship!" Superboy commanded as he knocked out the clone version of Magma.

"Where is it?!" Victor shouted in panic as more dinosaurs appeared.

"Follow me!" Superboy said and leaped into the air.

Emma grabbed Alex while Tyreese grabbed Madison and the four started following Superboy. The twins on the other hand, had to go by foot so they ran by some dinosaurs and had some close calls but they eventually made it out of the field full of dinosaurs.

Mount Justice

7:00 pm est

The team was standing next to computer Green Arrow was just using hours ago. Superboy stood next to them to let Green Arrow know what happened.

"Ok, so explain what happened." Green Arrow said as he looked at Superboy.

"I was searching for my other clone, Match and I came across that island and the small base that was on it. I thought Match would be there but he wasn't. All that was there was the clones of Beta. Someone in the building must have set off a alarm because as soon as that happened, the test tubes the clones were in started opening and then they attacked me. I was overwhelmed so they placed that mind controlling device Brain used on the gorilla's in Gorilla City. Next thing I know, I'm fighting Emma and you know the rest." Superboy explained.

"So what happened to the clones?" Arrow asked the team.

"Probably eaten by dinosaurs." Alex said proudly.

"You sure about that?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, the only one there who could fly off the island was Tyreese's clone but he was knocked out. There was a WHOLE bunch of dinosaurs coming so I'm guessing their chance at surviving is pretty low."

"It's good because we don't need these clones ruining our lives." Madison added.

Arrow looked at Superboy, "Anything else you found in the base?"

Superboy shook his head, "Nope. Just the clones."

Arrow sighed, "Alright. You guys are dismissed, get some rest."

Once the team went their separate ways, Arrow looked at Alex, "Alex, come over here."

Alex walked back toward the older man and looked at him, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Batman." Arrow said with a small smile.

"Not you too." Alex whined and groaned, "It's over with, Green Arrow. He's not my mentor anymore. I'm tired of him."

Arrow sighed, "I understand he can be a pain but he's just under a lot of stress."

"I was too when he was shouting at me and the team because everything we did was wrong to him." Alex said with a angry look. "Look what happens, he's no longer around and we finally pass a mission."

"Just don't turn your back on him so easily. He doesn't show it but he cares about you. Just like how he cares about Dick and the other kids he trains."

"He really does have a bad way of showing it." Alex retorted, "Listen, I know what you're trying to do but it's over. He got rid of my best friend, he turned my best friend into a villain, he wanted to get rid of Beta and he kept wailing on the team. I'll never forgive him so it's best to just drop it."

Arrow frowned, "Alright."

* * *

So I said some familiar faces and that's what you get lol. Alex and Ella had their little moment together, I had to throw in some Emma and Tyreese scenes as well. The twins getting into trouble once again except this time they had nothing to do with it. Yes, there really is a Dinosaur Island in DC comics lol. It only showed up once on TV and that was that Batman brave and the Bold tv show. No Match in this episode lol, just a mind controlled Superboy with a nicotine patch... I mean that patch that unlocks his true power lol.

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Zatanna gets caught and Dante has to save her before she gets herself killed. Black Spider makes a appearance and congratulates Dante on a job well done. You know, for putting him in prison, letting him get caught by Sportsmaster and letting him suffer on Inifinity Island. Also, no Beta in this episode. Actually, no Beta until maybe the third season. Yep, the last three episodes are all about Dante as the season is nearly finished. Watch what happens next.


	28. Episode 28: The Plans

Author's note: Hey guys, welcome to Episode 28 of Young Justice: Beta. You're probably wondering why I'm releasing this chapter so early. It's because it's super short. I mean, more shorter then any chapter I've written in this story. Meaning, it's the shortest chapter ever which is very unusual. But, like I said, I didn't plan much for this chapter which is why it's short. I added a couple of things but Dante coming to Zatanna's rescue was the main plot for this chapter. I seriously started this two and a half hours ago. Meaning, it took me two in a half hours to complete which is also unusual because it takes me way longer then that. I guess I was kind of lacking inspiration and imagination this chapter so it may not be too good. I blame the heat in NYC. I mean, it's seriously hot over here.

Strike OOO, Really... A batigirl/batman song mix? Smh lol. So you're comparing Alex and Ella's relationship to baby love? That's... Nice. I'm pretty sure babies don't date lol. And I also like Alex and Ella's relationship, I don't know why but I always think of funny things for those two. Yeah, guys don't rub the back of their neck. Unless it hurts but it happens so much in Anime and when I used to watch it, it always happened so I guess it got into my stories somehow lol. Damn you animes! Yeah, abusive parents are the worse. Which is why I'll never become one. That is a really great point about Tyreese and Emma. I have no idea how I'm going to get those two together. I am taking ideas though so if you guys have any ideas, please share. I need some help with that lol.

Lia, Yeah, Alex and Ella have a funny relationship. It only gets better in Season 3 :) I know you can't wait for that. Yeah, I plan on explaining Ella's backstory in a future chapter she is in. Most likely in Season 3 since these last two episodes are about Dante. All I can say is, Don't get your hopes up about Dante coming back to Beta. He might stay a villain... You never know :D

Thank you guys for your reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you guys enjoy my story so much. Also, a update, on Wednesday I came up with the first fourteen episodes of Season 3. Season 3 is going to be longer then season 1 and 2 because there will be two halves of season 3. I'll continue to work on it in the future.

Also, on monday, I might not be able to update Beta because I have a job interview on that day, in the afternoon so if the interview isn't too long then I'll make a new Beta but if it takes long and I get home a little late and I figure that the new chapter will take a long time to write, then I'll save it for tuesday. So on monday, don't get your hopes up for Beta. Just giving you guys a heads up.

Enjoy the show...

* * *

Infinity Island

April 20th, 2013 6:00 pm

Dante laid on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling with Zatanna out of her Cheshire costume sitting on a chair next to his bed. Dante attempted numerous times to get Zatanna off the island but she kept refusing. Dante knew Ra's was up to something. The way he looked at Zatanna now clearly indicated he was up to something. Zatanna didn't seem afraid though. At least, she was hiding it really well.

"When exactly is this plan of your's going to begin?" Dante asked Zatanna as he looked at her.

Zatanna shifted herself on the chair and shrugged, "Can't really tell."

"What the hell are you planning? What's so important that you're willing to risk your life for it?" Dante asked her as he sat up.

"This island can't exist anymore." She said seriously as she continued to look at him.

"What do you mean? You can't destroy a whole island. It's impossible."

"I don't want to destroy the island. I want to destroy the things on this island. The temple, the barracks, everything that involves Ra's and the League of Shadows."

"Why?"

She rolled the chair toward him and placed her hands on his, "Because of everything he has put you through. The tattoo, the manipulation, torturing you and your father. He deserves it and this can get rid of him and his base of operations."

Dante shook his head and moved his hands away from hers, "No, this is too risky."

"Sometimes you need to take risks for those you love." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"You're being stupid. He's going to kill you. He knows about you… He knows about us. If he catches you… He'll torture and kill you." Dante said seriously hoping to talk her out of her ridiculous plan.

"That's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Just trust me." Zatanna said as she placed a hand on his face.

"I do trust you but… I don't want you to get hurt!" Dante said with a frown. Dante then shook his head, "I can't let you do this. You're putting me, my father, and yourself at risk. Just leave the island, you don't have to do me any favors."

"I have to do this Dante…" She said with a frown and then whispered a spell that made Dante's eyes widen and then shut as his back hit the bed. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this for the League too." She said as she stood up and looked at him sleep.

She walked toward the Cheshire mask that was on top of the desk near Dante's bed and she placed the mask on her face. She walked over to the door and looked at Dante one last time. She then opened the door and left the room.

As she walked out of the barracks and toward the building she planned to blow up that would destroy the base. Nightmare jumped in front of her and looked at her curiously.

"Hey Cheshire. Just wanted to see if you wanted to spar. It's been a while." Nightmare said as he slowly walked toward her.

"Not now Nightmare. I'm kind of busy." Zatanna said and tried walking past him.

Nightmare quickly took out one of his swords and pointed it at her neck, "I insist." Nightmare said as he tilted his head and looked at her.

"Back off." Zatanna said and pushed him away.

While stumbling backwards, Nightmare moved his sword downward which left a cut on Zatanna's wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get bloody." Nightmare stated as he placed his sword on his shoulder.

Zatanna winced as she looked at her wrist and the blood coming out of it. "What the hell do you want?" She asked furiously.

"I just want to play." Nightmare said with a grin.

Nightmare dashed forward and swung his sword precisely at Zatanna which gave her a hard time to keep up with. She tried her hardest to evade every attack he threw at her but she failed. Multiple cuts appeared on Zatanna's arms and body. She was clearly outmatched and couldn't defend herself against Nightmare's relentless assault. Clearly he was out to kill her, meaning he knew about her identity. The only way Zatanna can stand a chance is if she used her magic. She managed to evade one of his attacks and pushed herself toward him which knocked him off his feet. She then started running away with him closely following her. She started chanting a spell in whispers and when she finally did, she turned around quickly as Nightmare continued to run toward her. She extended her hands and fire came out of them and toward him.

Nightmare's eyes widened as a huge fireball headed toward him. He quickly dived out of the way of the fireball and looked at Zatanna. He heard her whispering once again and he decided to throw ninja stars at her to break her concentration. Zatanna cursed as she moved out of the way of the ninja stars and looked to see Nightmare was no longer there. She heard something behind her and turned around to see Nightmare running toward her. She stepped to the right as he swung his sword at her and she chanted a quick spell to give her some room. The spell blasted Nightmare away from her but he landed on his feet and continued his pursuit.

"You're so easy to fight." Nightmare said as he threw ninja stars at her, once again breaking her concentration. "It amazes me how nobody has been able to kill you yet." Nightmare said as he swung his sword vertically.

Zatanna evaded but most of her hair got sliced off. Watching her hair fall to the ground, she didn't notice Nightmare kick her in the chest which made her fall to the ground. Nightmare stood over her and swung his sword downward but she rolled away and tripped him. He fell to the ground and she punched him in the face to keep him down as she stood up. Zatanna finally got the time she needed to chant one final spell to take Nightmare out. She finished chanting and chains wrapped around Nightmare's body which made him drop his sword.

"Get me out of this!" He shouted as he tried wiggling out of it but it was too tight.

"You tried to kill me." Zatanna said as she took off her mask.

"Just following orders." Nightmare said as he looked at her. "You act like I'm the only one going after you." Nightmare added with a short laugh.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked with a confused look.

Before she can react, a disk flew toward her and exploded in front of her and Nightmare which sent them flying several feet away from each other.

"You didn't have to do that." Nightmare said as he started coughing due to all of the dust in the air.

"And you didn't have to get caught." Sportsmaster said as he walked over to Nightmare who was still on the ground trying to get up.

"I said I could handle this. Does nobody listen to me anymore?" Nightmare said as he glared up at Sportsmaster.

"We heard you. You just couldn't keep that promise." Sportsmaster said as he walked over to Zatanna who was on the floor unconscious.

"Well, if you gave me some time. I'm sure I could have gotten out of this." Nightmare said as he looked down at the chains wrapped around him.

Sportsmaster placed Zatanna over his shoulder and he looked at Nightmare, "Then you can stay there and try." He said, and then he started walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Nightmare shouted furiously.

Dante sat up quickly when he got up remembering what Zatanna had just done to him. He held his aching head and got off the bed slowly. He leaned on the table near his bed as he tried readjusting his vision. He felt weak for some reason and he thought it was just a side effect of the spell Zatanna used. Dante knew he had to get to Zatanna before the others do. He slowly made his way out of his room and out of the barracks. He continued to walk around the base looking for Zatanna until he came across the Cheshire mask Zatanna was using. He knelt down and picked it up. He examined it quickly and noticed some battle marks on it. He cursed silently to himself and he dropped the mask and continued his search.

"Dante!" Dante heard throughout the base and he instantly recognized it to be Zatanna's voice. There would be only one place they would keep her. The prison/interrogation building on the base.

Dante flew toward the building and landed in front of the door that led inside. He walked in to see three ninjas there waiting for him.

"We can't let you through." One of the ninjas said.

"You honestly think you stand a chance?!" Dante shouted in anger as he telekinetically threw the ninjas away from him. One landed on top of a table and the other two had their backs hit the wall.

As Dante continued to move forward inside of the building, more and more ninjas came to stop him. One appeared beside him which surprised him but his sword clashed with Dante's hand. Dante continued to hold the sword in his hand which amazed the ninja as he didn't see any blood coming down his hand. Dante punched the ninja in the chest which made him go through a nearby wall. Dante entered another room that had ten ninjas in front of him with their weapons drawn.

"Where is she?!" He shouted at in anger which caught some of them off guard. Dante saw the fear in their eyes and he roared as he let out a telekinetic blast that knocked them all out.

Dante walked over their bodies and continued moving into a room full of prison cells and a door at the end of the hall. Dante remembered what was inside of that room, it was where he was tortured and forced to have a tattoo on his body. He walked toward the door and kicked it open which sent the floor flying to the ground. He entered the room and turned on the lights to see nothing.

"Damn it!" Dante shouted as he rearranged the furniture in the room. He started panting and tried figuring out where Ra's would take her. He couldn't let Zatanna get hurt because of him. He wouldn't forgive himself if she died. How would the team react to this? He shook the negative thoughts out of his head and exited the room.

"She broke out a couple of minutes ago." Someone from a nearby cell told Dante.

Dante looked to his right to see someone sitting on a bed on the far side of the cell. Dante couldn't exactly see the dark figure in front of him but the figure seemed to be staring at Dante.

"Who are you?" Dante asked as he moved closer to the bars.

The figure got off his bed and walked toward the bar. The man stood on the opposite side of the bars and shook his head, "You really don't remember?"

Dante looked at the mask the man was wearing. The purple mask with a black spider on the front of it. "Black Spider?"

"Yeah. The guy you forgot all about. Tell me Dante, how long have you been on this island? You couldn't check up on the guy you put in here?!" Black Spider shouted in anger

"I didn't put you in here." Dante said calmly.

"You failed to save me back at Belle Reve you idiot. You're the reason I'm in here. You failed to protect me when you promised you would. You have no idea what they have done to me!" Black Spider started pacing back and forth in anger.

"What have they done to you?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he observed Black Spider.

"They tortured me! And they are going to continue to torture me! Do you know what they do to traitors?! They torture you for years until you submit to them. Then they have you work for them again. If you betray them again, they kill you. Thanks a lot Dante!" Black Spider said as he tightly gripped the bars and was face to face with Black Spider.

"You chose to squeal on them. It's not my fault you can't keep a secret." Dante said frankly.

"You son of a bitch!" Black Spider said as he reached for Dante's shirt and grabbed it. "I should kill you."

Dante looked at Black Spider's arm and then at his face. "Back off." Dante said and with a quick gesture, Black Spider levitated in the air and was thrown backwards to the wall behind him.

"How do you know my name anyways?" Dante asked as he looked at Black Spider who was still on the ground.

"I have visitors. They tell me what goes on on this island."

"So then you know I'm being forced to stay here."

"At least you're not being tortured."

"But my father is."

"Can't say I feel sorry for him. I don't give a shit about you or your father." Black Spider said as sat up and leaned his back against the wall.

"Tell me where she went." Dante said as he glared at Black Spider, "I'll try not to hurt you this time."

"Go fuck yourself!" Black Spider said while looking away.

Dante made a upward gesture and Black Spider started floating in the air again. He then made a choking gesture and Black Spider grabbed his neck as Dante telekinetically choked him.

"I said, where is she?" Dante said as he brought Black Spider more closer to him.

Black Spider continued to hold his neck as he was being choked, "I don't know where she went." Black Spider said as the room started to get dark for him.

"Tell me!" Dante said and started choking him harder.

"I don't know!" Black Spider managed to say. "She just disappeared. Let me go!" He pleaded.

Dante let go of his hold and Black Spider fell to the ground hard. "Thanks for your cooperation." Dante stated and then walked away.

"You're not a hero anymore!" Black Spider retorted after gasping for air, "You're a changed man Dante! Welcome to the Dark side!"

Dante ignored Black Spider and flew out of the building and into the air above the island to scope out where Zatanna was. He then saw the barracks he once lived in and the training room next to it blow up. Dante eyes widened at the explosion and he flew downward to see if Zatanna was there. He moved rubble after rubble to see if Zatanna was in the building but he didn't see her. All he saw was dead ninjas that Dante couldn't believe Zatanna would kill.

"Dante!" Dante heard from above him and saw Ra's holding Zatanna over the balcony.

"Don't drop her Ra's!" Dante demanded.

"Then come and get her." Ra's said as he threw Zatanna back inside of his room.

Dante flew up to Ra's room and he landed on the balcony Ra's was just on. He entered the room to see twenty ninjas, including Sportsmaster and Nightmare in the room with him.

"Well Dante, you have what you want." Ra's said with his hands linked behind his back. "Are you going to continue to attack my ninjas?"

"What are you doing?" Dante asked Ra's as he walked over to Zatanna who was on the floor.

"I'm handing the girl over to you. You can have her."

"What's your angle?" Dante asked as he picked Zatanna up bridal style.

"I don't have a angle. Though I know your father won't be happy with what he is about to receive." Ra's said with a smirk.

"Don't hurt him!" Dante shouted.

"You are the only reason why he suffers. The more you do to prevent your progress toward embracing the Light, the more he suffers."

"I'll never see the Light!" Dante shouted in anger.

"But you already have." Ra's said and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a remote to the tv above his fireplace. Ra's pressed the button and the tv screen appeared. Dante closed his eyes hoping not to see his father being tortured but he opened them once he heard his voice and Black Spider's.

"See Dante," Ra's said pointing at the screen, "The man you once was months ago wouldn't do that." Ra's stated as he pointed at Dante telekinetically choking Black Spider for answers. "You have already seen the Light. You just don't want to embrace it. You don't want to embrace the demon inside of you. You don't want to become your father, I understand that. But you can become something far more dangerous."

"Shut up!" Dante yelled as he glared at Ra's. "Was this all a game? Capturing her and letting her go? To see what I would do to get her back?!"

"Precisely why I had those ninjas in that building. To see what you would do to them. You could have taken them down easily but the way you did it was a bit aggressive. You let your anger get the best of you. Many of my men died during your attack, you just didn't notice. I guess they were too fragile." Ra's explained with a proud smile. "You have done something you said you would never do. You have killed people Dante. My work is finally coming to a end. I've turned you into the killer you was meant to be." Ra's noticed the frown on Dante's face, "Don't be sad. Embrace what you have done."

"You sick bastard!" Dante yelled in anger which sent a unexpected telekinetic blast through the room that knocked out most of the ninjas in the room. Ra's seemed unfazed and so did Sportsmaster and Nightmare who only stumbled back slightly.

"Call me what you want Dante but I have done what I promised you I would do. I turned you into a killer."

Dante looked down at the ground in fear. He became the man he never wanted to be. All because this old man in front of him turned him into it. All of this was to make Dante into a killer and Ra's succeeded. All of the psychological games Ra's had played with Dante. The torture, the fear, everything led to Dante becoming something he was somehow meant to be…. A killer.

Dante looked up at Ra's. His nosed wrinkled as he glared at Ra's, "I'm going to kill you!" Dante threatened which made Ra's smile.

"That's the spirit." Ra's retorted.

Dante flew out of the building and flew far away from the island.

Happy Harbor

9:00 pm est

Zatanna finally woke up while Dante was flying toward Happy Harbor. She knew she was in someone's arms but she didn't know who so she started wiggling around and tried to fight back.

"Hey, calm down. It's me." Dante said as he dodged most of her punches.

"Dante?!" Zatanna said as she looked at him. She then hugged him tightly and started crying. "I killed them… I killed them." She kept repeating which confused Dante.

Dante stopped flying and floated in the air with her in his arms. "What are you talking about?" Dante asked in a soothing tone.

"I had the button to detonate the bombs I placed on the base but he smacked it out of my hands and it triggered the explosions. I killed those people Dante!" Zatana said as she buried her face into his chest.

"No, that's not your fault." Dante said with a frown.

"It was suppose to explode after everyone was out of the building. He didn't care that he killed his own people. What kind of man is he?" Zatanna said as she looked at him.

"A evil man." Dante said as he looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked as she wiped some tears off her eyes. Her eyes then widened after Dante told her what he had done. "No…" She whispered.

Dante nodded with a sad expression. "Yes…"

"It's-"

"It is my fault." Dante interrupted. "I let him play with my mind and turn me into something I'm not." Dante frowned and tried to fight the urge to cry. "I killed people today Zatanna. I never wanted to kill anyone… I just wanted my father to be safe but…"

Zatanna frowned and hugged him again as he started to cry silently, "I don't know what to say Dante but it's going to be ok."

"No it's not Zatanna…" Dante said as he pulled away from the hug. "I need to make this right."

"How?" Zatanna asked as she felt Dante moving downward toward the ground.

Dante landed on the ground and gently got Zatanna off him.

"I don't know." Dante replied silently.

The two hugged each other tightly and kissed each other. At the end, the two looked into each other eyes.

"I love you." Zatanna said with a smile as she wiped a tear off Dante's eyes.

"I love you too." Dante replied with a small smile.

"Be careful." Zatanna said as she watched Dante ascend up into the air.

"Bye." Dante said sadly as he looked down at her. He then flied away.

Mount Justice

9:15 pm est

Zatanna entered the base with a frown on her face. She felt like that was going to be the last time she would see Dante. She didn't want to feel this way but it just felt like it. As she entered the base with her cuts still open and bruises from the torture still on her face, she didn't notice Dick standing at the other end of the room.

"Zatanna? What are you doing here?" He said. He then noticed the beating she went through and he ran toward her. "What happened?!" He asked in a worried tone.

Zatanna took off the glamour charm around her neck and placed it into Dick's hand. "Here… Keep it." She said and got him off her. She then started making her way toward the infirmary.

Dick looked down at the glamour charm that allowed Zatanna to look like Cheshire and he wondered why she gave it too him.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

It's part one of the season 2 finale of Beta. Dante goes to see his father and discovers something that makes him go berserk. It's finally time for the matchup Dante has been waiting for since he joined the Light. Dante vs Ra's in a duel that might kill one of them. Who will win? Who will die? What will Dante discover when he finds his father? What makes him so mad that he actually wants to kill someone? You will find out in the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...


	29. Episode 29: Death Pt 1

Author's note: Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the first part of the Epic season finale of Season 2. A lot of things happen in this chapter and you're probably going to be asking yourself and me questions lol. I did leave a cliff hanger at the end and I want to hear what you guys think. People die in this episode so be prepared. I love being evil and torturing you guys lol. Now you know something is going to go down with a Episode named Death pt 1 lol.

Strike OOO, Yeah, ShadowMagician is pretty epic lol. Hell yeah Beta goes through more things then Alpha. I have to make the story interesting somehow right? Heh heh, I mean, I plan on keeping this story alive until you guys get tired of it and stop reviewing lol. I know I'm going to do this while I'm in college which would be five years (Planning on getting my masters) So I'll continue it until I finish college. If I don't run out of ideas and we make it to 2016 in the story, then I'll do Invastion but I don't know what I'm going to do though. I was thinking of timeskipping season 2 of the show since you guys already know what has happened and I was going to continue afterwards. You know, the team at the watchtower, people reacting to Wally's unfortunate Death. Yes Strike, I'm killing off characters as we speak. Mwhahahaahahahaha!

Lia, Oh, this chapter is intense my friend. I'm telling you guys, you will be sad after the season finale. Yeah, You are sounding like a broken record but you're concerned about Dante so it's understandable.

Heh heh, to the guest reviewer, I have no idea what Dante's and Madison's ship name would be. I don't have anything planned for them at this moment and they may never actually get together. I don't know. But if they were to get together, I think their ship name would be something simple. Like, ShadowClone lol. Yes, that's a Naruto thing if you have ever watched it.

Enjoy the show guys!

* * *

Infinity Island

April 30th, 2013 4:00 pm

Dante sat on his bed in a dimly lit room that was surrounded by candles. He sat at the edge of his bed staring at a picture of his parents that he managed to get from the now destroyed barracks. He observed the photo closely but focused more on his mother then his father. She had long black hair and high cheek bones as she had a wide smile on her face. She held a baby Dante in her arms while Dante's father had a arm wrapped around her shoulder. This was before he turned against her and killed her. Dante frowned and wished his mother was here for his birthday. Every year, Dante's only wish is to see his mother again. But knowing that can never happen made him sad.

Dante stood up and placed the picture on top of his new bed. Ever since Ra's or Zatanna blew up the barracks, he had to sleep in the temple. Yes, the same building Ra's and Nightmare slept in. He couldn't stand being this close to them. He tried everything he could to avoid seeing them but it failed.

Dante walked out of his room and headed toward Ra's room which was one floor up from his current location. As he was walking, he tried thinking of a way to ask Ra's to see his father. Today was Dante's birthday and Dante wanted to see his father. Dante didn't understand his last dream where he traveled into the past. Before that happened, he saw his father and he seemed like he was leaving and never coming back. As if he was dead but Dante saw his father get tortured when he came back to the island after saving Zatanna.

Dante stopped in front of Ra's door and had his hand on the handle. Something went through him which made him shiver. He had this strange feeling that something was wrong but he didn't know what. Dante entered the room to see Ra's sitting on his chair listening to classical music. Ra's looked up and saw Dante enter his room and he gestured him to come have a seat. Dante cautiously approached the chair and sat down.

Ra's stopped the classical music from playing and he leaned back on his chair while looking at Dante. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would let me see my father. Today is my birthday and I'd like to see him." Dante explained.

"Absolutely not." Ra's said with a gesture. "After what you did to my people and my base. No!"

"Come on Ra's. You enjoyed the whole thing. You even admitted to that."

"Yes, but I didn't enjoy you having your girlfriend here. The two of you conspiring behind my back. It's unacceptable."

"I assure you Ra's, I wasn't conspiring against you. I was the one that told her to get off the island many times. She didn't listen to me. What should I have done?"

"Kill her." Ra's said frankly which made Dante look down.

Dante clenched his fists as hard as he could as he looked at his shoes. "You know I can't do that."

"Oh sure, you can't do it to someone you know but you can do it to people who are against you. What kind of hero are you Dante? The one that kills his enemies? If I remember correctly, you threatened to kill me." Ra's explained with a smirk on his face.

"Only because what you did was evil." Dante said as he shot a glare at Ra's.

"Evil, but necessary."

"How is it necessary?"

"Well, it was all part of my plan. To make you into the man I know you can be."

"A man that kills everyone you want. I won't become that man."

"You say that now but I see what you're becoming. My mission is nearly complete. I just have to push you some more. Push you over the edge. Then," Ra's smiled, "You will embrace the Light."

Dante was silent for a moment while looking away from Ra's. He then glanced back up at the man and tried hiding his anger toward him. "Can I please see my father?"

Ra's sighed, "Fine, you may see your father. You might not like what you see though."

Dante stood up quickly, "What have you done to him?!" Dante shouted as he clenched his fists once again.

"I believe you already know." Ra's replied and turned his chair around so it's back was facing Dante.

Unknown Location

5:00 pm

Dante exited the car he was traveling in with Nightmare and instantly felt the heat hit him. It felt like summer, wherever he was. Sweat slowly ran through his face as Nightmare led him into the base where they had his father. They continued to have him blindfolded throughout the whole trip. Dante couldn't believe this was only his second time seeing his father.

As they walked through the base, Dante sighed in relief as the air conditioner cooled the room. Dante and Nightmare stopped walking and Nightmare took off Dante's blindfold.

"Is that really necessary?" Dante asked, referring to the blindfold.

"We can't have you coming in here to save your daddy." Nightmare retorted.

"And the collar?" Dante asked, referring to the collar around his neck.

"You know the answer to that." Nightmare replied as he looked at him.

Dante did know the answer to that. They were scared of him and what he would do to them if he had his powers in this base. The collar was used to negate his power.

"Just wanted to make sure." Dante said before being pushed ahead so they can walk to his father's glass prison.

"You know the drill. You get a certain amount of time with him and then we take you home." Nightmare explained as he opened the door for Dante to enter.

"That place will never be my home." Dante said as he looked at Nightmare. He then entered the glass prison to see his father reading a book on top of his bed.

"Hey dad." Dante said with a smile as he looked at his father.

Bass turned his attention to Dante and placed the book on his lap. "Hey Dante. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Dante replied as he walked over to his father to help him into his wheelchair.

"That's good." Bass replied as he sat on his wheelchair now.

Dante rolled his father toward the table that was in the middle of the medium sized room. Dante walked to the opposite side of his father and sat down.

"You're not going to say Happy Birthday?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Bass said as he looked at Dante, "We don't exactly have a calendar in here so I don't know what date it is."

"Really?" Dante asked, finding it hard to believe. Of all of the powers his father supposedly had, he didn't have one that let him know what day it was? I mean, the man can enter people's dreams and predict the future but he can't see what day it is?

"Yes." Bass replied with a small smile.

"Where is Beth?" Dante asked as he looked around.

"Who?" Bass asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beth. You're home attendant? You know? The lady they took with you when they took you from our house." Dante had a worried expression on his face.

"Right, Beth. They took her away from me a long time ago. After the last time you saw me." Bass explained as he stared at Dante blankly.

"How can you forget about her?" Dante asked with a frown.

Bass held his head with one hand, "It must be this damn cancer."

Dante looked at his father suspiciously and he knew something was wrong. "Can I ask you a question dad?"

"Sure." Bass said with a smile.

"What was that last dream about? The one you showed me."

"Can you remind me what it was?"

Dante squinted his eyes, "You showed me how you killed your father." Dante lied.

Bass nodded, "Right. It was hard for me to do. These powers were corrupting me."

After a few more minutes of talking, Dante was taken out of the room and headed out of the base. Nightmare walked in front of him while two guards on each of his side guided him out of the base. Dante knew his opportunity was now. He had to escape. First, he needed the collar on his neck off.

Dante looked at the two guards beside him. He looked stronger then them without his powers. He just needed to find a way to distract Nightmare because he knew he was no match against Nightmare without his powers. Nightmare stopped walking and started talking to a guard that walked up to him. The two looked at Dante and seemed like they were talking about him. They then turned their backs and continued their conversation.

Dante chose this opportunity to knock out these two guards next to him. While handcuffed, Dante pushed himself toward the guard on his right which pushed the guard toward the wall. The guard to Dante's left went to attack him but Dante quickly head butted him which made the man hold his nose in pain while bending over. Dante kneed the man in his face which made him fall to the ground and turned his attention back to the guard he pushed. The guard punched Dante in the face which made Dante stumble back. Dante remained balance and the guard moved forward to attack. Dante stepped to the right as the man's punch missed. Dante then grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over like Black Canary taught the team. He then knelt down and punched the guard in the face. Dante stood up and had Nightmare's sword pointed at his head.

"That was a big mistake Dante." Nightmare said as he nodded toward the two guards on the floor.

"Sometimes you have to take risks for the people you love." Dante said as he stared at Nightmare.

"How poetic." Nightmare retorted while keeping his sword pointed at Dante.

"What do you plan on doing with that sword?" Dante asked as he looked at the sword in front of him. "You know you can't kill me. Your father wouldn't let you."

Nightmare nodded, "That's true. But he didn't say anything about kicking your ass." Nightmare said and lunged forward with incredible speed.

Dante's eyes widened and couldn't react as Nightmare used the hilt of his sword to hit Dante's face. Dante stumbled backwards and was kicked in the chest by Nightmare which made him roll down the stairs behind him. Dante groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up to see Nightmare walking down the metal stairwell slowly as if he was thinking of ways to make Dante suffer. Dante knew he was screwed since he didn't have his powers. He just needed to get this damn collar off his neck. How was he going to do that?

Dante slowly got up and started running away from Nightmare. He remembered a mission briefing Alex, Robin and Kid Flash had when they went against Gorilla Grodd. They said the collar got off Grodd's neck when Aiden used his powers against him. The collar short circuited and then it freed Grodd. Maybe the same thing will happen for Dante. He just needed to find a bathroom or some kind of source of water.

Dante ran down a long hallway and heard Nightmare following him. Dante winced as a ninja star cut his right arm. More ninja stars headed toward Dante and luckily there was a corner for him to turn as all of the ninja stars thrown stuck to the wall next to him. Dante continued to run and looked at all of the rooms he passed by. They each had a name but none of them said bathroom or shower. Dante had something funny come to his head but he couldn't think right now because Nightmare was getting closer and closer to Dante.

Dante then stopped running and turned around quickly enough to throw himself on top of Nightmare. Nightmare wasn't expecting it so he fell to the floor with Dante. He then kicked Dante away and quickly stood up with one of his swords in his hand. He swung the sword at Dante and Dante barely dodged it. Dante made sure to position himself in the right spot as Nightmare swung his sword once again. Dante jumped out of the way and the fire extinguisher that was behind him blew up and smoke covered the room.

Dante got up and started running away again while Nightmare was coughing. Dante finally spotted a room that said bathroom and he entered hoping Nightmare hadn't followed him. He looked around the nicely clean bathroom that was all black and looked for a source of water. The only one he found was the sinks people used to washed their hands. Dante didn't think that much water would work on the collar. He needed to find a shower. Unfortunately, there wasn't one in the bathroom he was in. Dante then hid in a stall when he heard the door to the bathroom slam open. He gritted his teeth and shivered as Nightmare dragged his sword on the ground which made a annoying screeching sound. Dante crawled under the stalls as Nightmare started kicking the doors down to find Dante. Dante got to the stall nearest the door to leave the room and Nightmare kicked that door down and swung his sword downward to impale Dante's leg. Dante quickly rolled away until his back hit a toilet and he started crawling away.

Just as Dante was crawling out of the stall, Nightmare grabbed his leg and started pulling Dante back toward him. Dante turned his body around and kicked Nightmare in the face which made him stumble back. Dante finally crawled out of the stall and got to his feet. He then started running out of the room and started heading toward the barracks area of the base so he can get a shower working.

After a few more minutes of running, Dante finally found a bathroom in the barracks. Nightmare had finally gathered some of the guards in the base and they chased after Dante. Dante locked the door to the room hoping it will slow them down enough for him to get into a shower. Dante frantically looked around the large bathroom for the shower area. Once there, he ran to the nearest shower and heard the door to the bathroom break open. Dante's heart started to beat rapidly. He knew he was in trouble so he started turning on all of the showers. He then ran around a corner and turned on the shower nearest him while the guards and Nightmare searched for him. He had the water blast on his neck to short circuit it but nothing had happened. Nightmare then pushed Dante toward the wall in front of him to Dante's surprise.

"You've been a pain in my ass. It's about time you start acting like the good boy I know you are." Nightmare said as he pointed his sword at Dante.

Dante then thought of something risky as he looked at all of the guards in front of him pointing their guns at him while standing behind Nightmare.

"Your father will never love you as long as I'm around. You know that right?" Dante said with a smirk hoping Nightmare will take the bait.

"You're speaking nonsense." Nightmare said with a silent growl.

"Am I? I mean, he is showing me all of the attention. What has he done for you? Nothing. You're not even his real son. You're just a nobody." Dante continued as he looked at the men in front of him.

"Take that back!"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? You know your fake father doesn't want that." Dante shrugged, "Come on Nightmare, kill me. I dare you! Or are you too scared of your fake father?"

"Don't do it sir." One of the guards chimed in.

Nightmare turned his head toward the guard, "Shut up!"

Dante made a move and Nightmare quickly reacted by swinging his sword at him. Dante managed to get the sword to hit the collar on his neck but in the process, it left a large cut on his neck. Due to the water and the impact of the sword, the collar opened and fell to the ground. The guards started stepping back as they looked at the collar on the ground and then at Dante. Dante pulled his wrists in opposite direction and broke the handcuffs that were constraining him. The cut on Dante's neck started to heal and Dante started to crack his neck and knuckles as he looked at the men in front of him.

"I suggest you run." He told the men and they took his advise. Nightmare on the other hand stood there watching Dante. "You too." Dante said as he looked at Nightmare.

"I'll never run from a fight." Nightmare said as he got into a fighting stance with his sword pointed at Dante.

Dante grabbed the sword and broke it in half. He then pushed Nightmare away from him with his other hand which sent Nightmare flying toward the wall behind him. Nightmare slid to the floor and looked unconscious according to Dante. Dante quickly flew out of the bathroom and back toward where Bass's room was. Once there, he ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it away from him. He entered the room, walked toward the bed and grabbed Bass. He then slammed the man into the wall and glared at him.

"Who are you and where is my father?!" Dante shouted as he slammed the man against the wall once again.

The man winced and looked at Dante, "What are you talking about? I am your father."

"No you're not. You're a impostor!" Dante slammed him once again, "Tell me where he is!"

He winced once again and looked into Dante's eyes, "Dante, it's me."

"Lies!" Dante shouted and threw the man across the room. Dante then walked toward the man and picked him up by his neck this time. "Where is he?!" Dante said slowly and with a angered tone.

"I-I… Malfunction." The man said in a robotic voice. Dante gritted his teeth and growled as he slammed the machine to the floor. He stomped on it's chest to reveal meta parts and a core reactor. It was a damn android. They killed his father. Dante was furious and was seeing red. He saw the guards forming outside of the room and he walked toward them.

"Freeze!" One of the guards shouted as Dante emerged out of the tunnel that connected to Bass's room.

The guard shot his stun gun at Dante and it landed on his chest. A electrical current ran through the wire and electrocuted Dante but he seemed unfazed. He pulled the wire toward him and took the guards stun gun. He then broke the stun gun in half as he stared at the ten guards in front of him.

"Where is my father?!" Dante yelled at them.

Another guard was brave enough to shoot his stun gun at Dante but Dante caught the wire before it can hit his chest. He pulled the man toward him and uppercut him. The man flew to the ceiling and dropped to the ground. The other guards stumbled back as they watched the man bleed. Dante started walking toward the men and they started to retreat. Dante quickly flew toward the closest guard and slapped him which sent him flying toward another guard. Dante walked over to the fallen guards and picked them up by grabbing their heads. He then threw them precisely at the other guards in front of him. Like a bowling ball hitting pins, the guards fell to the floor. Dante flew into the sky and punched the ground near them which sent them flying over railings and into computer monitors. They either died by a long fall or by being shocked to death.

Dante saw Nightmare run toward him from the corner of his eye. Nightmare jumped into the sky with his sword being swung downward. Dante grabbed the sword with one hand and Nightmare's neck with the other. Dante started squeezing the life out of Nightmare.

"Where… Is… My… Father!": Dante shouted as Nightmare struggled to speak or breath.

"Dante… Don't… Do this." Nightmare managed to say after Dante lightened his grip a little.

"I could kill you. Answer me!" Dante yelled.

"Father… Has so much… Planned for you." Nightmare whispered as he tried kicking Dante.

Dante threw Nightmare away from him and he broke Nightmare's sword. He then took the sharp part of it and walked toward Nightmare with it. Dante knelt down and placed the tip of the broken sword on Nightmare's shoulder.

"Now, you're going to answer me or else this sword kills you. Understand!" Dante asked as he started pressing the tip against Nightmare's shoulder.

Nightmare groaned slightly as the sword entered him. "I don't know!" Nightmare shouted as he looked up at the ceiling in pain.

Dante kept shoving the sword inside of Nightmare until Nightmare passed out due to the pain. Dante stood up and looked down at Nightmare.

"Pathetic." Dante whispered.

He then started levitating in the air and flew out of the base by breaking every single door that was in his way until he finally reached the exit. He stared up at the sun that was now coming down he saw that the base was in the middle of nowhere. Dante flew up into the sky and headed toward Infinity Island to do two things. Find out where his father is… And kill Ra's Al Ghul.

Infinity Island

7:00 pm

Dante landed in front of the temple and looked up to see Ra's looking down at him.

"Ra's! Where is my father?!" Dante yelled loud enough for Ra's to hear.

Dante watched Ra's enter his room and Dante walked toward the temple's door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dante heard from behind him. He turned around to see Sportsmaster in front of him.

"Whose going to stop me?" Dante asked with a laugh.

"Me." Sportsmaster said as he took out a baseball bat.

Dante continued to laugh. "You and what army?"

On cue, a bunch of ninjas lined up behind Sportsmaster and on the rooftops near the temple.

Dante chuckled to himself as he looked at all of the ninjas. "You're all fools if you think you can stop me."

"We can try." Sportsmaster replied.

"And fail." Dante retorted as he turned his attention back to Sportsmaster. Dante tilted his head as he glanced over at Sportsmaster. "It's funny how the roles have changed. I'm the man trying to kill someone and you're the people trying to save that person. I guess I am the villain in this story."

"Are you going to keep talking or die a slow death?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Still making threats, even when you know you're going to lose. Just walk away Sportsmaster. Save your own skin. You have kids to go home too. Oh wait, none of your kids like you. Hmm, maybe you can die a slow death… All alone. With no one out there to care what happens to you. Damn Sportsmaster, see what happens when you become a psychotic workaholic? You get no love. I mean, what was the point in having kids Sportsmaster? So you can craft them into little assassins? It might have worked with Cheshire but they don't love you. If you was to die right now, they wouldn't care. Who would go to your funeral anyways?" Dante stated with a grin.

"I'm tired of you shitting out of your mouth. Are you going to fight or continue to taunt me? I could care less about what you or anyone else thinks. I'm good at my job and that's all that matters." Sportsmaster explained as he walked toward Dante.

"But deep down you know-" Dante was interrupted by a disk blowing up in front of him.

Due to the impact of the explosion, Dante stumbled backwards but didn't seem hurt. He saw Sportsmaster jump into the air with his baseball bat and Dante smirked. Dante grabbed Sportsmaster's wrist, swung him around and threw him toward the temple. Distracted with Sportsmaster, Dante didn't notice the ninjas behind him forming a attack. A smoke bomb erupted near Dante that covered the area with smoke. Unable to see, Dante looked around frantically to see who would attack him. Ninja stars and sword attacks cut up Dante but as soon as the cuts open, they closed due to the healing powers Dante took from the little girl months ago. The smoke started to clear up and the ninjas continued their attack. Dante grabbed one ninja as he was about to attack and threw him at another who was in the air with his sword. The two crashed to the floor and ninjas behind Dante jumped on top of him and placed explosives on his chest. Dante reached behind him and grabbed the two ninjas. He then threw them into nearby buildings while the explosive on his chest blew up and made him stumble backwards.

Sportsmaster swung his baseball bat at Dante which sent him several feet away. Dante sat up and wondered how Sportsmaster was able to do that.

"Upgraded Baseball bat that is able to take even Omega down." Sportsmaster explained after seeing the shocked expression on Dante's face.

"Ok." Dante said as he got up and cleaned himself. He then looked at Sportsmaster and the remaining ninjas behind him. "Let's have some fun." Dante said and switched his healing power for his telekinetic power.

Dante started running toward the group and made a gesture to his right that sent several ninjas behind Sportsmaster crashing into the wall near them. He then made a gesture to his left that hurled the remaining ninjas toward the fountain in front of the temple. Sportsmaster threw two explosive disks at Dante. Dante used his arms to protect himself as the disks blew up in front of him. Through the smoke, Sportsmaster can see Dante still running toward him

Sportsmaster ran away from Dante and jumped onto a rooftop. He then threw bola's at Dante that wrapped around his leg. Dante fell to the ground and saw Sportsmaster in the air with his sharp javelin pointing toward him. Dante rolled out of the way as Sportsmaster landed on the ground. He then kicked him several feet away. Dante then sat up and ripped the bola's off his ankles. He stood up and telekinetically lifted Sportsmaster off the ground. He then threw Sportsmaster through the doors that led into the temple.

As Dante walked toward the temple, some ninjas attempted to attack him. He let out a telekinetic blast that blasted the ninjas away from him as he entered the temple. Dante grabbed Sportsmaster who was still on the ground and he dragged him up to Ra's Al Ghul's room.

Once they got to the top floor, Dante threw Sportsmaster into Ra's room and broke the doors down in the process. Dante walked toward Ra's desk where Ra's was sitting peacefully. He punched the desk and split it in half.

"No need for you to show your dominance." Ra's said as he looked up at Dante.

"Thank you Ra's." Dante replied as he looked at Ra's. "You showed me what true power is. You showed me how to kill. The only thing wrong with your little plan is, I'm not going to kill for you. I'm going start by killing you right now. Then, I'm going to find the other members of your little group and I'm going to kill them too. There won't be anymore of The Light and your little plan of global or galactic domination will be over with." Dante explained as he sat down on the chair in front of Ra's.

"And how would your friends feel about that? How will they feel about you killing people? That's not the hero way. You think the Justice League is just going to stand back and let you kill us off?"

"I would certainly be doing them a favor. I mean, we both know the League isn't going to stop you and your little team of villains. So, I might as well take off the head of the monster to show the other creatures that doing this is stupid. Kill the leaders and the troops will lose morale and not fight in the war."

"If that is what you think will stop us then go ahead and try. We have so many things in motion that you would have to worry about. You won't be bothering us as much as you may think. We always have a plan, for every kind of situation." Ra's explained as he observed Dante closely.

"Really?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "How do you plan on stopping me from killing you Ra's? I've completely snapped! There is no going back to the way things were before."

"I see your anger has gotten the best of you."

"Where's Bastion, Ra's?" Dante asked as he stood up.

"I see you're using his villain name."

Dante shrugged as he looked down at Ra's. "I might as well embrace what he was. I can't pretend like what he did and what he was never existed."

"So, you embrace him as a villain. But do you deem yourself as a villain as well?" Ra's asked as he stood up and the two stared at each other.

Dante shrugged, "I still fight the good fight. Though my methods now aren't exactly hero-like."

"So you're going to start killing any villains you come across?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah, starting with you."

Ra's swiftly opened his hand in front of Dante and blew the dust in his hand toward Dante. Dante started coughing and pushed Ra's away which sent him crashing into his bookshelf.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Dante asked in between coughing and looking at Ra's with a blurry vision.

"You dare take on the Demon!" Ra's shouted as he took off his robe to reveal a sleeveless v neck shirt with baggy sweat pants. Ra's walked toward his sword that was displayed above his fireplace.

"You are a fool Dante. You'll never defeat me or kill me. You can't kill what has already been killed many times before." Ra's said as he walked toward Dante.

"I don't care if you're immortal. I'll make sure there is nothing left of you to use to bring you back." Dante said as he glared at Ra's.

"So be it!" Ra's yelled which made the flames in the room grow for some odd reason.

Dante looked at the fireplace as the flame grew. He then started to feel dizzy so he closed his eyes and held his head as he tried to maintain balance. When he opened his eyes he saw he was on a large floating rock with flames at the edge of the rock. Ra's stood in front of him with his sword in his hand.

"Welcome to my world, Dante. Welcome to hell!" Ra's said and charged toward Dante.

Dante blocked with his forearms but the sword cut his forearms and Dante stared at his bleeding arms.

"What happened to my powers?!" Dante shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"It doesn't exist here." Ra's said and swung his sword at Dante once again.

Dante jumped back and leaned forward to punch Ra's but Ra's caught the fist with his hand and kicked Dante in the stomach. He then threw Dante to the ground and started to kick him viciously. Ra's kicked Dante away from him and he walked back to the center of the floating rock.

"You'll never defeat me Dante." Ra's said which echoed throughout the area.

Dante knelt on the ground and noticed a sword next to his foot. He grabbed the sword and used it to help him get up from the ground. He leaned on the sword as he looked at Ra's who was pacing around waiting for Dante to fight.

"I will defeat you." Dante said weakly. Dante looked at his forearms which were leaking blood that spilled to the ground.

"Don't be a fool." Ra's said and charged toward him.

Ra's swung his sword quickly at Dante and Dante managed to block it with his own sword but Ra's kicked him away. Ra's then dashed forward and continued to swing precisely at Dante. Dante tried dodging and block the attacks but some of them managed to leave wounds on Dante. Ra's hit Dante with the back of his fist and kicked his leg to make him fall to the ground.

Ra's placed his foot on top of Dante's back as Dante tried getting up. "Just give up your life Dante."

"Never." Dante struggled to say as he tried pushing upward but Ra's boot kept him down.

"You had so much potential Dante. If only you would embrace us instead of turning against us." Ra's said as he placed his other boot on Dante's hand.

Dante screamed out in pain as Ra's boot crushed his fingers. "No!" Dante shouted and grabbed Ra's leg with his other hand.

Dante tripped Ra's and he crawled toward his sword. He finally reached it and turned around to see Ra's swinging his sword downward. Dante's eyes widened and he reacted by placing his own sword in front of him to block. The two swords clashed and there was a brief power struggle. Dante then kicked Ra's off him and he slowly got to his feet. As Ra's was getting up, Dante ran slowly toward him with his sword above him to slice Ra's. Ra's dived out of the way and tripped Dante. Dante landed on his face and his sword slid away from him. Dante groaned as he tried getting up and once he struggled to do so, he looked around for Ra's.

"You know you will not make it out of here alive Dante." Ra's voice echoed through the area.

"I have too." Dante whispered as he struggled to stand up straight.

"You'll never be the hero you want to be. It's in your blood to cause trouble. Embrace your destiny. Join us!" Ra's voice got louder throughout the area.

"Never!" Dante shouted weakly as he picked up his sword.

"So be it." Ra's said and materialized in front of Dante.

Dante winced as he got into a fighting position. Ra's charged toward him and two more copies of himself materialized beside him. Dante's eyes widened as the three Ra's ran toward him with their swords pointed toward him. Dante weakly dodged one of their attacks and blocked another but one Ra's got behind him and kicked him forward. Dante stumbled toward a Ra's that punched him in the face. Dante fell to the ground and the three Ra's started to kick him. After the brutal beating, Dante squinted his eyes as he saw one Ra's in standing in front of him.

Ra's picked Dante up and held his t-shirt to prevent the boy from falling down. Dante's world started to get darker as he looked into Ra's eyes weakly.

"It doesn't have to end like this." Ra's said as he made the boy look at him.

Dante spat blood at Ra's face. "Fuck you!"

Ra's head butted Dante which made his nose bleed. "Stop hurting yourself Dante. You know it's what you want."

"I'll never join you Ra's." Dante said as his knees buckled and he felt like falling.

"Then I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and try." Dante said and then stuck a sharp object into Ra's stomach.

Ra's eyes widened as he looked down at what looked to be part of a sword. "How did you…"

Dante pulled Ra's in, "I took it from your son." Dante said and then threw Ra's away from him.

Ra's 'world' started to crash down and the two now laid across from each other back in Ra's room. It seemed like the 'world' Ra's spoke of was just a illusion and so were his clones. The pain was real but the world they were in was not. The dust Ra's blew into Dante's face was to make him hallucinate while Ra's placed a collar to negate Dante's powers.

Dante laid on the floor staring at Ra's who was holding his stomach. Dante noticed the collar around his neck and he cursed silently as he blacked out. Ra's slowly got up thanks to the help of the nearby chair. He looked down at Dante who seemed to have fainted due to the blood loss. Ra's walked toward his sword while holding his stomach. He bent over and picked the sword up. He then turned around to see Dante was no longer on the ground.

"Let's finish this." Dante said as he had his sword in his hand. Blood leaking from his face and forearms.

Ra's turned to see Dante and the two stood near the fireplace as it was the only source of light in the room. Ra's looked down at his bloody hand and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dante asked as he leaned against the fireplace for support.

"I've never bled this much before." Ra's said as he removed his hand from his wound and grabbed his sword with both hands as he got into a fighting position.

"Me either." Dante said as he did the same as Ra's.

The two moved toward each other and their swords clashed. Ra's swung his sword diagonally which Dante dodged by ducking. Dante then punched Ra's in the face which made him stumble back and then he threw a part of Nightmare's sword at Ra's. The piece cut Ra's arm and distracted him long enough for Dante to tackle Ra's. With all of his willpower, Dante sat on top of Ra's and started punching the man. Ra's blocked most of the punches and then turned the tables by getting Dante on his back. Ra's sat on top of Dante now and punched his face a ribs. Dante placed a finger inside of Ra's wound which made Ra's scream out in pain. Dante then punched Ra's in the nose and got him off him. Dante and Ra's crawled toward their swords and grabbed them. They then, at the same time, stood up and looked at each other once more.

The two slowly made their way toward each other and when they were next to each other. They weakly swung their swords at each other. Their swords clashed as they kept hitting each other's sword. Dante applied a bit more force then Ra's did during one of their clashes and Ra's sword slipped out of his hand and landed on the other side of the room.

Dante placed a hand on Ra's shoulder and impaled the old man with his sword. Ra's looked at Dante and coughed up some blood.

"Stay in hell." Dante whispered into Ra's ear.

"We… Will… Never.. Die." Ra's mumbled and Dante pulled the sword out of him and Ra's landed on the floor with his eyes open.

Dante wobbled toward Ra's chair and dropped his sword in the process. He then sat on the chair and looked at Ra's, whose body was right next to the fireplace. Dante smiled with blood on his lips as he was finally free from Ra's control. Dante's smile faded as the room turned black and his eyes shut.

* * *

I'm actually not going to give you a preview for friday's episode because I want you guys to be in suspense. I want you guys to suffer until Friday lol. Yes, I'm going to torture you. What will happen next? Is Dante dead? Is this it for Dante? hmm, youll have to see what happens in Part 2 of the Season finale. :D


	30. Episode 30: Death Pt 2

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really depressed after writing this chapter. It's very sad and emotional. Shoot, I almost cried twice while writing this chapter. Hopefully you guys will feel the same. Alot happens in this season finale. You guys might get mad but hopefully you'll keep reading what I have to write after this. Also, I won't be writing next week, it's my time off lol. I'll be back in two weeks though, don't worry.

Strike OOO, I was just worried that you guys would get tired of the story. If ya don't get tired then I'll continue to write it. I love my fans! :) Yep, I'm killing off A character. You'll see eventually. Hopefully you will forgive me. Ra's let him go because it was all apart of a plan to make Dante into the killer he was meant to be. Ra's knew the consequences of his action. Nightmare is still alive, I have alot planned for him. He even gets his own three episode story arc in season 3. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Would you like to see Dante in the Suicide Squad? Would you enjoy them more if he was in it? lol. I want to make you cry and scream! Go ahead and do it! I want you too! lol.

Lia, Um... I guess you can call Dante a anti-hero now. I mean, he has killed people. He is literally a vigilante now. Heh, he's Ollie from Arrow because he kills people lol. Nightmare is still alive, don't worry. I have things planned for him, Haywire and Macy in Season 3.

To the Guest Reviewer, actually, to all guest reviewers. Can you guys leave a name so I don't have to refer to you guys as Guest Reviewers? It's kind of weird and I like to make things personal with my readers. Anyways, Thanks for the compliments dude and I'm sorry, I had to add some suspense into it. When you say the cliff hanger sucks, did you mean it in a good way? If not then... Ok, lol.

Enjoy the second part of the Season 2 Season finale!

* * *

Infinity Island

April 30th, 2013 10:00 pm

Dante's eyes opened quickly as he gasped for air. He winced and groaned as he felt the pain from the battle with Ra's. Dante's eyes scanned the room and he saw Ra's was still on the ground dead and Sportmaster's unconscious body was still on the floor. Dante touched the collar around his neck and he looked at his bloody hand afterwards. He didn't know if he can make it to a source of water. Even if he did, how was he going to get the collar off? He needed to hit it with a certain amount of force. The room was dark through Dante's eyes and he knew his time was coming soon. He was surprised he lasted this long.

Dante slowly got off the chair and fell straight to the ground with his face hitting the floor. Dante groaned some more as he struggled to get up from the floor. He needed assistance or else he was going to hit the floor multiple times. Dante limped toward Sportmaster's body and he carefully knelt down beside him. He dug into Sportmaster's pockets knowing he had miniature versions of his weapons in his pockets that would extend once he pressed a button. When he finally found a javelin, he stood up and pressed the button on the weapon. The weapon extended and Dante used the javelin as a cane as he slowly left the room and headed downstairs.

Dante had a tight grip on the rail while walking down the stairs. He felt like falling down and he almost did multiple times. Dante hoped there wasn't any ninjas left over to attack him while he is this weak. If they did, it would be the end of Dante's life. Dante continued the long flight of stairs until he finally fell and rolled down the stairs with the javelin in his hand. Dante grunted and started to cough up blood. He laid on the floor staring at the blood around his hands with a frown. Was this really it? Was Dante going to die on this island?

Dante got on his knees and took several deep breaths before he finally gathered the courage to stand up again. He leaned against the javelin as he stood and placed it in a way that it wouldn't fall on him. He continued to use the Javelin like a cane as it helped him with each step he took to the entrance of the temple.

As he slowly walked, he noticed the ninjas on the floor that he had taken out. Most of them were dead and others were unconscious. What had Dante become? He was no longer the same boy his friends loved. He was a killer. Most of it was because of Ra's but Dante knew deep down he let Ra's manipulate him. For some reason, Dante let him turn him into the killer he is today. The thing is, Dante didn't know why. Maybe Zatanna was right, maybe Dante liked being the villain. Dante knew he wasn't going to harm his friends from the very beginning but villains on the other hand better watch out. Especially the leaders of the Light.

All Dante needed was to absorb more powers. Make himself so powerful that it would make him difficult to defeat. Difficult for the Light to defeat. If the Justice League or the Team interfered, he didn't know what he would do. He knew he had to do this alone though. Nobody would join him on his personal vendetta against the Light. He would literally have to turn into a vigilante. But for how long? How long was Dante going to stay a hero? What if the Light never vanishes? What if Dante kills them and another organization takes their place. There are a lot of villains in this world and any of them can become the next Light. Maybe Dante should just quit and retire. Dante shook his head at the thought of that as he finally made his way out of the temple. He would retire once the Light was done for. To avenge his father!

Dante carefully stepped over the ninja's bodies as he wobbled away from the temple. His plan so far was to head to the ocean side and use the water there to short circuit the collar so he can heal himself. Being unconscious for two hours didn't exactly help Dante. It just made his body feel worse.

"Dante." Dante heard in front of him but he couldn't see clearly. His vision was blurry and dark. He recognized the voice though.

"Shit." Dante muttered as he looked down to the ground. It was Nightmare.

"You think you can kill me so easily?" Nightmare said as he walked toward Dante with no swords because Dante destroyed them.

"I was optimistic at that moment." Dante retorted with a bloody smile.

"I'm going to kill you." Nightmare said as he back slapped Dante which made him fall to the ground.

This was it, he was going to get killed by the son of the man he just killed. Poetic Justice.

Dante didn't have any strength to get up or roll away from Nightmare. He just laid on the ground staring up at the man in black. Nightmare seemed to patch himself up before getting here. He must have just gotten here. Dante wouldn't have known since he was unconscious for a long time.

Nightmare examined the bodies on the ground and the broken door that led in to the temple. "Where is everyone?" Nightmare asked Dante as he looked down at him.

"Dead or alive. One of those two." Dante replied as he leaned his head back against the ground and looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

"What have you done?" Nightmare asked as he kicked Dante.

Dante cried out in pain as Nightmare's boot hit his ribs which were broken thanks to his father Ra's Al Ghul.

Once Nightmare stopped kicking Dante, Dante chuckled like a mad man.

"What's so funny?" Nightmare asked.

Dante felt Nightmare's glare on him even though he couldn't see it because of his damn mask. "I wonder how your father is doing." Dante said with a laugh that hurt him more then he wanted.

"You didn't." Nightmare said in a shocked tone.

"I did." Dante said with a proud grin.

"I should kill you!" Nightmare said in anger.

"You should, but you're not. You're going to check on your father. Then, you're going to take him to whatever place he uses to bring himself back to life." Dante interrupted himself by coughing. "Then, I'm going to enjoy killing him all over again." Dante said weakly but with pride.

Nightmare growled and kicked the javelin Dante was using like a cane away from Dante. "You're not leaving this island alive." Nightmare ran inside of the temple in search of his father.

Dante continued to cough as if he was coughing up a lung. "You really should have thought this through more better Dante." He said to himself as he turned himself so his stomach was on the ground.

Dante let out a long sigh and gave himself a little pep talk as he started crawling away from the temple and toward the ocean side. Several long minutes later, Dante finally made his way to the beach. He crawled on the cool sand and heard waves crashing into the rocks nearby. The more closer he got to the water, the more his smiled widened. He was going to make it.

Once at the water, he got on all four. He crawled more faster this time with each move hurting him more and more. Once he got to the deeper part of the ocean that was deep enough for him to dip his whole head in water. He just stared at the water and looked at his reflection. The black eyes, cuts and bruises and the blood spilling from his mouth and nose. He looked horrible but it was all about to get better now. Dante took a deep breath and dipped his head into the water. Dante lifted his head out of the water and heard the collar on his neck short circuit. He laid down on the water with the water moving him. He felt relaxed and at peace as his eyes started to close on their own. Dante shook his head furiously and both of his hands were placed on the collar. He tried everything he could with all of the strength he had to take it off but it wouldn't budge.

Dante yelled and cursed as he continued to try to get the collar off him. Everything he tried wasn't working. Dante started to cry as he pulled on the collar weakly. He couldn't do it anymore. Nightmare was right, he wasn't getting off this island. His body moved in a rhythm as the water moved back and forth. Dante stared up at the moon and the stars surrounding it. This really was how it was going to end. Once again, Dante felt relax and at peace. He thought about his friends, his mother and even his father. He smiled as his eyes started to close once again but he didn't fight it. So this is how dying feels like? It felt good. Dante's eyes closed and his breathing stopped as well.

Dante stood in a dark room and he looked at himself and saw no wounds. He was ok, but was he dead? A bright light blinded Dante and he covered his eyes with his hands. A woman stepped into the dark room with a white dress on. Dante looked at the woman but couldn't see her face clearly because she was shining. Dante checked to see if she had wings on her back because she seemed to be a angel or something.

The woman continued to glow but Dante could see her face now and Dante took a step backwards as he was shocked by what he was seeing. The woman in front of him smiled at him. A very familiar smile, a smile he missed for many years. The woman in front of him was his mom.

Dante didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. "Mom?" he said in a broken voice.

"Hi, Dante." His mother replied with her hands by her side.

"Is it really you?" Dante asked as he took a step toward her.

"It is. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said with a wink.

"W-Where am I?" Dante asked as he looked around the dark room full of nothing. It was kind of depressing but his mother's glow lighten up the room a little.

"Don't worry where you are. Where you're headed is what you should be worrying about." She said as she took a step toward him.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not dead Dante." She replied as she placed a hand on his face.

"It feels like it." Dante retorted which made her smile slightly.

"No… It's not your time yet." She said as she looked down.

Dante placed a hand on her hand, "Can't it be the time? I'm tired mom. I just want to be with you."

She shook her head and looked at him with watery eyes, "No Dante. What about your friends?"

"What about them? They hate me. They hate what I have become." Dante frowned and looked away from his mother, "I hate what I have become."

"But you can change Dante. Something your father wasn't able to do. You're not evil. You're a good boy. You can't give up hope so easily. I didn't raise you to give up." She said and at the end she punched him on his arm like she used to whenever he made a stupid joke when he was young. It wasn't a hard punch but a friendly one. It reminded him of when Artemis would punch him. Dante frowned as he realized how much he missed Artemis and Alex and all the others from the teams.

"I'm not like him." Dante protested which she agreed to with a nod. "I can control myself. I don't want every power in the world. I just want enough to put a end to the people that made me and my father suffer."

"Don't talk like that.' She said with a frown. "That vengeance is going to consume you like power consumed your father."

"Then what should I do? Forget everything they put me and him through? I can't do that mom." Dante said as he looked at her.

"Dante, you was born to be a hero. To right your father's wrongs. If you kill just like he did, then you're no different than he is. You'll be just like him. Do you want that?" She asked as they looked at each other seriously.

"No, but…" Dante said as he broke the eye contact and looked at his fingers.

His mother grabbed his hand with hers and she gave him a warm smile. The one he grew up seeing often and the one he often missed. "Killing isn't the answer Dante. Heroes don't kill. My son is a hero. Understand?" She said in a commanding voice.

Dante nodded slowly, "I understand mom." He then started to cry once more.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown. Not wanting to see her little boy be sad and cry.

"I miss you so much mom." Dante said as he stared at his mother.

"I've missed you too Dante." She said and opened her arms wide enough for him to hug her.

"I will always love you Dante." She whispered into his ear as they hugged each other tightly. "Always and forever." She whispered in a sing-songy voice that she used to do when he was a kid. All that did was make him cry even more.

"Shh, it's ok honey." She said as she rubbed his back while he sobbed. "I'll always look after you. I'll always be at your side." She whispered with a smile as she kissed his neck.

Dante opened his eyes as he started to feel warm. He then closed his eyes as his mother started to glow again. She stepped away from Dante and looked at him with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Dante. I love you." She said and then disappeared.

"Mom!" Dante shouted and the room went black again.

Dante sat up and gasped for air. He looked around frantically and saw he was still on the beach. He started to touch himself to see if this was all real. He then reached up to his neck and found that the collar was no longer around it. He looked at his arms and then his face through a reflection from the water. He was all healed up. How did this happen? Dante stood up and looked down to see the collar was open and on the ground. Who took it off him? Was he really dead? Was that a dream or something? Dante was so confused and he didn't know what was going on. One minute he felt like dying, the next he is all energized. Dante's mother's words ran through his head. She was right, heroes don't kill. Dante had to make things right. He wanted to be with his friends and with Zatanna. He wanted to go out to dinners with Artemis and Green Arrow again. He wanted to see Batman's ugly face again. He wanted to hang out with Alex, he wanted to play football with Tyreese. He wanted to meet the new girl in the team. Dante… Wanted to go home.

Dante flew up into the sky and with a boom, he headed toward Star City.

Star City

May 1st, 2013 12:00 am

Dante landed in front of the restaurant Green Arrow had taken him and Artemis too. He knew the two continued to go there even without him. He could see them! Through the glass window of the fancy restaurant. They were eating and they didn't care what time at night it was. All Dante had to do was knock on the glass and smile. They might attack him but he didn't care. He was free from Ra's control. He can be a good guy again. He just had to talk to them. Adrenaline ran through Dante's body and he got excited. He was about to reunite with his mentor and his sister. Screw that fake sister thing. Artemis was the sister/sibling Dante always wanted while growing up. She may not warm up to him quickly and she had every right to be mad at him but Dante was optimistic. He wanted his life to go back to the way it was, before this nightmare ever happened. Dante noticed he was in a dark alley so he started walking toward the restaurant that was a across the street from him. A couple of more steps to true freedom.

Dante's eyes widened as someone grabbed him from behind. Their hand was on his mouth and Dante could feel the life being sucked out of him.

"Miss me?" The man from behind whispered into his ear.

Dante recognized the voice and his face contorted as his anger overpowered him. It was Parasite! Dante let out a muffled scream as Parasite started to suck Dante's life and powers away.

"You're not going to defeat me this time boy!" Parasite said and then he started flying up into the sky without no one noticing. Dante looked down at Artemis and Green Arrow as they started to get farther away from them. He was so close!

Dante scowled as his eyes turned red with fury. He wasn't going to give up! Not now, not ever! Dante elbowed Parasite's ribs which made Parasite loosen his grip on Dante. Dante then grabbed Parasite's arm and threw him downwards toward the ocean they were above. Parasite fell into the water with a loud splash. The people in their cars on the bridge next to the water didn't seem to notice anything. Dante felt slightly weaker, as if Parasite stole one of his powers. If it was the power Dante thought it was then Parasite was right. Dante wasn't going to defeat him this time.

Parasite flew out of the water and his eyes turned red. A laser blast from his eyes shot toward Dante and Dante flew out of the way of it. Parasite threw a punch as he got closer to Dante. Dante dodged it and delivered a punch of his own that could be heard throughout the area. Parasite only flipped back in the air but he didn't seem hurt at all. Parasite blew wind at Dante which made Dante flip backwards. Dante knew Parasite had Superboy's powers. Even the powers Superboy doesn't have. Like the super breath, the heat vision and the flying power.

Parasite flew toward Dante and punched him in the gut. Dante doubled over and saw Parasite lift his leg to hit his face. Dante blocked it and uppercut Parasite. Parasite was stunned as his head leaned back from the force. Dante then delivered a barrage of punch on Parasite. Dante ended it with one final punch that sent Parasite downward. Parasite created a crater on the land near the water. Dante flew downward as quick as he could and he grabbed Parasite's leg. He swung around twice and let go and watched as Parasite went soaring into the air and landed ten blocks away from Dante.

Dante sighed and didn't feel himself heal. Dante cursed under his breath because Parasite stole Dante's healing power. Dante had to get to Artemis and Green Arrow for help. With their help, they can help stall Parasite long enough for the League to intervene. Dante flew up into the sky but was tackled downward into the water. Parasite held on to Dante and attempted to suck more of his powers while also trying to drown him. Dante punched Parasite in the face multiple times to get him to let go but it only loosened his grip. Parasite may have stolen one of Dante's powers, but Dante had others. Dante created two clones of himself that formed beside Parasite. Each of the clones, with the strength of Omega, pried Parasite off Dante. One of the clones punched Parasite in the face while another kicked Parasite up into the sky. Dante flew out of the water and delivered his own punch which sent Parasite flying toward the bridge.

Parasite's back hit the top of the bridge and he crashed down on top of a car. Dante flew toward Parasite but Parasite had already gotten up. Parasite hurled a car toward Dante which Dante dodged. Dante heard the people in the car screaming so he flew over to the car and stopped it from dropping into the water. As Dante turned around with the car over his head, another car was thrown at him. Dante tried making a clone to stop it but he wasn't quick enough. The front bumper of the car crashed into Dante's chest and sent him and the two cars into the water. Dante fell deep into the water with his eyes closed. Parasite was too much for him. His eyes quickly open as he heard a banging sound near him. The passengers of the two cars were banging on their windows so Dante could help them. Dante created three clones to help them. Two were to help the passengers while the other was to help Dante.

Dante and his clone flew out of the water and was greeted by Parasite who was floating in front of them.

"You think I can't do that?" Parasite asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Why are you doing this?!" Dante shouted with anger. "Revenge?!"

"Of course it's revenge. Your father made me into the monster I am today. Since he is already gone, it just leaves you to kill." Parasite replied as he glared at Dante.

"I'll never lose to a failure!" Dante shouted and he and his clone tackled Parasite and took him far away from civilians.

"You'll never defeat me!" Parasite shouted as he punched Dante and his clone.

The clone disappeared and Parasite held on to Dante tightly to suck some more powers from him. Dante cried out in pain as he felt his life being taken away from him. Almost the same feeling he felt back on Infinity Island. Dante let go of Parasite and punched him repeatedly in his ribs. He then struggled to get out of Parasite's grip. Dante head butt Parasite which made Parasite fly backwards. Dante then tried to make clones to help him out but it was another power Parasite took from him. Dante flew backwards as Parasite cracked his neck and two clones floated in the air beside him. There was no way for Dante to stop him. All Dante had left was Seth's telekinesis powers and Green Arrow's skills in fighting and with a bow. Green Arrow's skills at this moment, are kind of useless.

"This is the end." Parasite said with a grin as he and his clones hovered toward Dante.

Dante knew he had to make a run for it. He had to get back to the restaurant and get to his family… His hero family. Dante turned around quickly and flew away from the trio. With telekinesis, he flung parked cars at the three to slow them down but they would use their heat vision and ice breaths to destroy them. Dante had to keep going, he couldn't give up. It can't end like this. He already fought Death once, he wasn't going to do it again. Parasite was out to kill him.

Dante continued to make his way toward the restaurant and threw everything he could to distract the trio but they were getting close. Dante could see it, he can see the lights of the place in front of him. He even saw Artemis and Green Arrow coming out of the place. He was so close.

Once he got close enough however, the three Parasites grabbed him and with Miss Martian's power to go through things, took him down underground. Green Arrow and Artemis didn't even notice it as they walked toward Green Arrow's car.

Mount Justice

Early that Morning

Alex woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. Alex groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. What the hell does Batman want so early in the morning? It can't possibly be a mission. Green Arrow said that Batman wasn't doing that anymore. Alex hung his legs on the edge of his bed as he yawned loudly. He put on his slippers and headed out of his room. Once out of the room, he bumped into members of Beta and Alpha. Why would Batman want both teams at this time? Alpha was clearly Batman's favorite team because it had his favorite student Dick Grayson in it. Was it a team up? What villain requires the attention of both teams? Alex shrugged as he thought about it. He said good morning to Artemis who was in the base for some reason. Alex looked around and saw all members of both team were in here. Alpha must have slept over after a late night mission and Beta usually stood at the base. Except Alex who would stay over on occasions.

Alex was glad he stood over today because something was about to go down. Maybe Batman finally got tired of Beta and decided to formally kick them out. Alex didn't care, Beta didn't need the League. They can do well without them. Actually, if that were to ever come up, Alex had a nice hiding spot in Gotham they can use. Though, it would be hard for Madison to get there since they probably wouldn't have access to the zeta tubes if they get kicked out.

"What do you think is going on?" Artemis asked as she broke the silence and Alex's thoughts.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. Probably something really important."

"Important enough to wake both teams up." Dick said from the other side of Alex.

"Exactly." Alex replied as he looked forward.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Wally said as he held his stomach.

"Sure it wasn't those late night taco's?" Dick asked his best friend.

Wally groaned, "Don't remind me."

Once Alex and the others made it out of the long hallway, they saw other team members already there in front Batman and his super computer. The twins were leaning on each other and seemed to be sleeping. Tyreese looked energized for no reason and Emma had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Madison had her hands in her pajama pockets, Zatanna oddly stood next to Madison which was weird for Alex because of the history those two had. Superboy had Beast Boy on his shoulder who was a little green monkey at the time. And Miss Martian was standing next to them.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Tyreese as he stood beside him.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything." Tyreese replied as he looked down at Alex.

"Just staring at us with a frown." Emma replied as she observed Batman.

"This is not good at all." Alex muttered with a frown.

"What's going on Batman?" Dick asked as he stepped forward.

"I got… bad news." Batman said with a deeper frown as he looked at each and every one of them.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"What happened?" Madison asked as well.

Batman took a deep breath and tried thinking of a way to break the bad news to the young people in front of him.

"Spit it out already." Alex said disrespectfully which got a shove from Artemis who was behind him.

"The Light sent a message this morning by dropping something in front of the Hall of Justice."

"What did they drop?" Tyreese asked.

"Was it a bomb?" Victor asked with a concerned tone.

"No… It was a body." Batman replied as he looked away from the group.

"Whose body?" Hector asked.

"Was it a hero or villain?" Artemis asked.

"Why are we all here for this?" Superboy asked while he tried stopping Beat Boy from picking things out of his hair like a monkey would.

"It's Dante…" Batman said in a sympathetic tone.

"What?" Alex asked in shock.

"No…" Zatanna muttered softly.

"It can't be." Alex said as he glared at his former mentor. "You're pulling our leg right?! Dante can't be dead!" Alex ran toward Batman and pushed him. "You're lying! He's not dead." He started to punch Batman's stomach and chest hard at first but it got weaker with each punch. "He's not dead." Alex said as he knelt on to the ground and looked down at the floor.

Artemis gulped and tears came down her eyes as she thought about Dante. "It can't be true." She stated in a broken tone.

Zatanna covered her face with her hands and she started to cry with Superboy frowning and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Madison's eyes widened as she heard the news and all of the people around her frowning and most of them crying. Tears came down her eyes as she took a step back. She felt guilty, she felt like it was all of her fault. She did this to Dante… She killed him.

Tyreese couldn't believe what he just heard. How can Dante die? Was it possible? He shook his head, it couldn't be true.

Emma looked at her team mates sympathetically but she didn't feel sad. She didn't know the guy like everyone else here did. She had only known him as the man he became, the villain they constantly fought.

The twins frowned and looked at the ground. They walked toward their leader Alex as he was crying and they helped him up from the ground. He resisted at first but they helped him up.

"You did this! You killed him!" Alex shouted at Batman with his eyes red and some tears coming down his eyes. "You killed my best friend!" Dick started to drag Alex away. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you!" Alex shouted as Wally helped Dick.

Batman frowned as he looked at the kids in front of him. He knew what it was like to lose people close to you. He knew how it felt to lose team mates as well. Part of this was Batman's fault and he knew it. If he hadn't chased Dante away and handed him over to Ra's Al Ghul, none of this would be happening. He stared at Alex as Wally and Dick dragged him away. He wanted to say he was sorry but Alex's hate for him was more then before. Alex was right, he'll never forgive Batman. Batman regretted not being there for the boy and for not listening to him.

Star City Graveyard

May 5th, 2013 8:00 am

Alpha, Beta and Dante's closest friends Alison and Desmond were the only ones allowed to go to Dante's funeral. Green Arrow wanted to come but he couldn't risk losing his secret identity. Batman was banned by Alex from ever getting close to the grave site. Madison sang "Amazing Grace" in her beautiful voice while Alex stared at the casket that had Dante in it. His grave was right next to his mother's, just like he would have wanted it. They had two pictures of Dante hanging, one with him smiling and the other a picture he took with Beta before he left the team. Tears came down mostly everyone's eyes. Alex couldn't fight it, he was crying as well but tried hiding it. He had to stay strong for his team.

Alex frowned as he heard Zatanna behind him sobbing with Artemis crying as well but she was trying to calm Zatanna down in the process. Dick stood next to Alex and he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. For the first time, he didn't care about Dick. He shrugged Dick's hand off his shoulder and he continued to stare at the casket as it started to descent into the hole. Alex looked at Emma who looked sad because everyone around her was sad but he knew she didn't care. Alex wasn't mad at her, she didn't know Dante like everyone else did. Tyreese stood next to her with a frown on his face, he couldn't even look at the casket.

Alex then looked at Alison who was holding on to Desmond's arm and crying. Alex had invited them and broke the news to them. They knew about Dante's secret life and he didn't care if they knew about his identity. They knew him more longer then he did and they knew him better then he did as well. They deserved to come here.

Even though Green Arrow said he wouldn't come, Alex looked up the hill to see a man with blond hair and the same ridiculous goatee Arrow had. He was standing next to a limo with his hands linked in front of him. At least he showed up, Alex thought. Alex let out some shaky breaths as he wiped the tears off his eyes. It was a very cloudy day and it seemed like it was going to rain. How cliché, Alex thought as he looked up at the sky and felt a water drop on his face.

This was it, his best friend was gone and he couldn't even say goodbye to him. Alex gritted his teeth as he felt more tears come down his face. Alex then looked at the picture of Dante with Beta. He smiled slightly as he remembered the day. It was the same day the twins joined the team. Arrow wanted to take a picture of the team that day.

"Come on guys, fall in." Dante commanded as they stood in front of Wally's happy birthday banner.

Alex smiled as he stood next to his best friend. Tyreese stood beside Dante and the twins stood in front of Dante since they were smaller.

Dante looked at Madison who was with Aiden at the time. "Come on Madison. You can be mad at me all you want, this is a family picture." Dante said with his usual charming smile.

Madison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Aiden gave her a push forward, still playing the good guy in the team.

"Go ahead." Aiden said as Madison turned around to look at him.

"Come with me." Madison said as she grabbed his hand and tried leading him to the group.

"Nah, I'll just ruin it." Aiden said as he looked away knowing it was the truth. "Just go."

"Come on Madison!" Tyreese chimed in and gestured her to stand next to him.

Madison sighed and walked over to the group. She stood beside Tyreese and Tyreese gave her a gesture to smile. She put on her fake smile as she looked at Green Arrow who was about to take the picture.

"Welcome to the team guys." Dante whispered into the twins ears as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and smiled toward the camera.

"On three, say Beta. One, two, three." Arrow said and prepared the camera.

"Beta!" They said as loud as they could with big smiles.

* * *

Well guys... This is it... I did it. I did something most of you or all of you wouldn't like. I killed someone. I won't be writing next week, think of it as a vacation lol. Hopefully you guys will still like the story. This is a very emotional episode and it was a bit hard for me to write but I did it. No preview for the next episode, just utter silence. Let's take a moment to remember those we have lost today lol. See you in two weeks :)


	31. Episode 31: Revenge

Author's note: I'm back mother effers! lol. Sorry, I'm a bit hype for no reason. Probably because this is the start of Season 3. You guys may notice that this chapter is all about Alex. Well... It is but I promise you it won't be like that all season. Like the next episode will be about the team and this new guy that is joining. And, there is a 3 chapter story arc about Nightmare but that's a different story. You guys deserve to get to know him. He's been mysterious for far too long lol. This chapter has a Alex and Ella moment as they grow closer together. Just wait a couple of more chapters and they will be a couple lol. Also, Alex is just plain mad at everyone lol, so much anger in that kid it isn't funny. Even Frank feels his wrath... Ok, not that much.

Geeze, I would have never expected that Dante's death would get so many reactions. Well, I did but that chapter was the most reviews I had ever gotten for a chapter. Where have you guys been at the other 29 chapters lol. I got fans I didn't even know about. It's really awesome though, you guys are awesome. You guys trying to figure out a plot hole is really cool. Maybe Dante is dead and maybe he isn't. You'll just have to continue to read the story to find out ;)

Strike OOO, Heh, Dante being in the Suicide Squad would be interesting lol. I think Nightmare was too concerned about his father then killing or knocking out Dante. I probably would have done the same for my dad. Sorry about that whole angel thing lol. Didn't know you would feel that way about it. Can't give Dante a break dude, it wouldn't make the story as interesting as it is. Just imagine if everything went Dante's way, wouldn't be that entertaining huh? One of the best YJ fanfics ever? Aww, thank you lol.

Lia, Is Dante alive?... Maybe, maybe not. I told you I have no problem killing people off lol. Gotta thank Walking Dead for that. Heh heh.

Wow, so many reviews to respond too. This is going to be a long author's note but I really appreciate the reviews and getting to see what you guys think about the story is really cool.

CJ, no, my name isn't Dante but I love the name and will name my son -if I ever have a kid- Dante.

ShadowPhoenix, Well, I have to make you guys worry about these guys. I mean, it's a writers job to make the reader worry and be on the edge of their seat. It's just the natural order of things lol.

ShadowHawk, I will probably put Red Hood in this story but since Jason Todd is still alive in my story, I'll have to do it once I time skip to season 3 of the original show. Don't worry, I have some things planned.

Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews. It's nice to see everyone channeling their inner Batman by investigating Dante's death. It's pretty cool of you guys.

Also, to anyone that read the story that me and Lia write together. The Team. I'm posting the new chapter at the same time as this so check it out!

Now I got a question for ya. I only have a plan until Season 5. I don't know what else to write but I'm wondering if you guys would be ok with me time skipping to Season 3 of the original show. Like Beta can be at the Watch Tower or their own base and I can have DarkSeid and stuff. Also, I would have Beta grow so I can have you guys create OC's to join Beta. I would probably have three teams in Beta. Like how Alpha has more kids in their team and they separate them into smaller teams. You know? Anyways, let me know what you think.

* * *

Gotham City

May 15, 2013 2:55 pm est

It's been two weeks since Dante's death and one week since his funeral. Alex had been in a dark place since he heard his best friend died. He was failing most of his classes and stood up late working on projects he wouldn't let the team know about. The team… They were as heart broken as he was. Nobody had seen Madison since the funeral. Tyreese tried to get in contact with her but she wouldn't answer any of his calls. The twins stopped pulling pranks and were hardly at the base anymore. Emma was not effected but she seemed sympathetic. Alex guessed she knew how it felt to lose a comrade. Maybe they taught her that at the island she lived in. Tyreese tried picking up the pieces by getting Beta back together but that wasn't happening. Everyone was broken and they didn't know how long it was going to be like this. Only one thing came up in Alex's mind these past two weeks…. Revenge.

Alex was in Gotham Academy, getting ready to leave the school and head over to the base to check on something. Ever since Dante's death, Alex had been distant from his friends at the school. Even Ella. He especially didn't feel like talking to Dick or Barbara since their mentor was the reason why Dante is dead and not the leader of Beta right now. Alex knew they had nothing to do with it but he was just so frustrated that he had to blame others.

As Alex slammed his locker close and put his book bag on, he didn't notice Ella leaning against the locker next to his. She looked at his sad face and she never saw him like this. He wasn't his goofy self, he was quiet.

"Hey." Ella greeted with a small smile.

"Hey." Alex replied sadly as he looked down at the ground and walked away from her.

"Don't feel like walking me home anymore?" Ella asked as she quickly followed him.

"Not now." Alex said as he opened the doors that led out of the building.

"Something wrong?" Ella asked as she walked down the stairs with him.

"I guess." Alex replied as he headed in the opposite direction of Ella's house.

Ella raised a eyebrow, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Stop." Ella said as she grabbed his hand and stopped him. None of them seemed embarrassed about Ella holding his hand.

"What?" Alex asked without looking at her.

Ella squeezed his hand hard, "Come walk me home."

"Why?" Alex asked as he looked down at the hand she was holding.

"Because my friend is sad and I want to know why." Ella replied as she blew some hair away from her face and smiled.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

Ella slapped his forehead like she always did, "Because you're my friend… you idiot."

"You're holding my hand." Alex said as he looked back down at it.

"I know." She said as she looked down at it as well. "Please." She pleaded as she looked back at him.

Alex sighed, "Fine."

The two let go of each other hands and they turned around to head toward Ella's house. The walk was really quiet which was unusual but that's mostly because Alex is depressed about something. Ella was determined to find out what and try to help him out. Because that was what friends do and Alex was kind of her only real friend. Actually, now that Ella thinks about it Alex had been there when no one else was. Alex was her special friend… Maybe a little bit too special. In a good way.

The two walked next to each other, their arms rubbing against each other. Alex scanned his surroundings like he was taught to. Always be aware. Alex couldn't believe his old mentor, the man he worshipped was the reason why Dante is dead.

"So do you want to tell me what is keeping you so down? I mean, the whole depressed thing is suppose to be me. We switching roles today?" Ella asked as she looked at him.

"I guess so." Alex replied as he looked at her. There eyes locked and then drifted apart as they turned their attention elsewhere.

"It's just…. I lost my best friend and I'm just… sad and angry." Alex finally gave in.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I couldn't do anything to help him. And I know the reason why he is dead. So many people to blame but I don't know if I blame myself as much as I blame them."

"Sometimes people blame others for their problems." Ella replied as she looked at her shoes. She knew how he felt in a way. "How did he die?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

That was hard to explain for Alex. He really didn't know how to tell her how Dante died. He couldn't tell her a purple monster sucked the life out of him.

"I can't really explain. It was very unusual."

"I get it, you don't want to talk about it."

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Listen," Ella said and grabbed his hand once more as they walked, to comfort him. "You can't blame yourself for your friend's death. I'm sure if you was there, you would do anything to help him. But sometimes things happen unexpectedly and the only thing you can do is just watch. As for the other people that are to blame for his death, screw them. Just continue to live your life knowing your friend is somewhere watching over you. You say he was your best friend, do you think he would want you to be all sad and not live your life because of him?"

"No…"

"Then be happy Alex. I want you to be happy, this whole depressing vibe your giving away isn't attractive."

"Attractive?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

She blushed and looked away, "You know what I mean." She quickly let go of his hand and started speed walking.

"You're right." Alex said once he finally caught up to her. "He wouldn't want me sad and depressed."

"So how are you feeling now?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Attractive." Alex said with a grin.

Ella glared at him and wondered why she ever said that. She looked away knowing he would do something like that. The old Alex is back… unfortunately for her.

Alex noticed the anger on her face and he chuckled, "Sorry, I had to say it."

"No you didn't." Ella huffed.

"But thanks though." Alex said as he looked at her more seriously.

"Your welcome." Ella replied with a smile.

They stopped in front her building and she walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door that led inside.

"Want to come up?" She asked randomly and she wasn't even sure why she asked. "We can eat some ice cream and watch tv."

"What am I? A girl?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes." Ella retorted with a wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. "But seriously, want to come up?" There it was again, why did she want him to come up. Then some thoughts came to her head and she shook them out. No, she didn't like Alex like that! She kept telling herself that.

"Nah," Alex refused, "I got to head out somewhere. Rain check?" Alex asked with a smile.

Ella looked at Alex smiling and noticed he hadn't done that in a while. She nodded, "Yeah."

Mount Justice

4:00 pm est

Alex entered the base and instantly headed to the super computer Batman would use and some of the other team members would use as well. He plugged his phone into the computer and he started typing and searching. Once he was done, he unplugged his phone and walked away from the computer.

"Hey." Tyreese greeted as Alex walked away from the computer.

"Hey, Tyresse." Alex replied as he stopped in front of the taller teen.

"How you holding up?" Tyreese asked as he looked down at Alex who got a bit more taller.

"A little better now." Alex said with a smile as he thought about Ella.

"Good, because…."

"What's up?" Alex asked curiously.

"We need to get this team back together man. The only people here are me and Emma. Not saying she isn't a interesting person to talk too but… I miss you guys."

"I promise you, first thing tomorrow, I'll get the team back together."

"Why not today?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm busy." Alex replied as he walked past Tyreese.

"Busy with what?" Tyreese said loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Revenge." Alex muttered to himself as he walked over to his room.

Alex opened the door to his room and he quickly closed it after he entered. He walked toward his bed and knelt down. He rolled a suitcase out from under his bed and he picked it up. He placed the suitcase on top of his bed and he unlocked it. He opened the suitcase and looked at his costume. He hadn't wore it for quite a while and it was time to get back in the game. He placed the costume on top of his bed and looked at the weapons he had underneath the costume, in the bottom part of the suitcase.

He walked over to his table and he removed the contents on it except for the lamp. He placed all of his weapons on top of the table and he sat down on the rolling chair nearby. He started cleaning his weapons and inspecting them. After a few minutes of cleaning, he stared at one particular weapon. He then heard a knock on his door and the door opening so he covered the one weapon so that no one could see. He turned his chair to see Dick entering his room.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Dick said as he looked at Alex and the one weapon he was concealing with a towel.

"About?" Alex asked as he stared at Dick.

"You, Dante…"

"Batman?" Alex asked with disgust. Just saying that man's name made Alex heat up.

"You can't pin all of this on Batman."

"Why not? If it wasn't for him, Dante wouldn't have gone to Ra's Al Ghul."

"I know but some of the blame goes to Dante as well."

"What?!" Alex shouted with anger.

"Think about it. Ra's may have taken him away but Dante was the one that was doing his bidding."

"They held his father hostage!" Alex shouted once again wanting to punch Dick in the face.

"Dante's father was perfectly capable of defending himself."

"He was a cripple you idiot!"

Dick was taken aback by how angry Alex was. He frowned and looked down, "You didn't know?"

"Obviously not! I mean, that's what you people in the Bat family are so good at. Keeping secrets!"

Dick gulped as he took another blow from Alex. "Dante's father was once a villain named Bastion."

Alex's eyes widened, "And nobody thought about telling me about this?"

"Even Dante didn't know."

"Are you serious Dick? So, just because Dante's dad WAS a villain, you just decided he didn't need a rescue? If you idiots would have saved him then Dante would have been freed and back in the team. You just gave me more of a reason to hate Batman. And now… I hate you too." Alex said as he turned his chair and stared at his weapons.

"Alex." Dick whispered as he looked at the boy's back.

"Get out!" Alex said as he was fuming with anger. He clenched his fists hard and was even more determined to do what he was about to do.

Alex heard the door close behind him and he took the towel off the weapon he was hiding from Dick. He picked it up and examined it closely. He knew what he had to do. He just had to wait a little bit longer.

Gotham City

9:00 pm est

Alex was in his room, on top of his bed, throwing a ball up at the ceiling and catching it. He ripped every single poster of Batman and the Boy wonder. He was no longer a fan boy, just a hero doing his job. After today, they wouldn't look at him the same way. He had to show them he was serious and they made a great mistake. The Justice League was to blame for everything. They knew so much stuff and they hid it from everyone. Alex wondered how much more stuff did they hide from Beta. Was Superman really a alien? Did Batman really break his back against Bane? So many things were running through Alex's head.

Even the good times he had with Dante. That was a recurring vision that he would close his eyes to and smile at. He missed his best friend and he knew by doing what he was about to do, he would make Dante happy. Alex instantly sat up as his phone started ringing. He flipped it open and looked at the map that was imprinted on the screen. He smiled to himself and hopped off the bed. He quickly got himself dressed and he once again examined the weapon. This was the right thing to do, no more thinking about it. Just do it.

Alex stepped out of his room and was instantly greeted by his adoptive father Frank.

"Where you heading off too?" Frank asked as he drunk a can of coke.

"You know where." Alex said as he gestured toward his whole costume.

"We gotta talk." Frank said as he blocked Alex's path.

"Can this wait. I'm kinda busy at the moment." Alex said as he tried finding a way to past through Frank without hurting him.

"It's about-"

Alex cut him off, "Don't!" Alex shouted at Frank, "I don't ever want to talk about him."

"He's worried about you Alex. And he's sorry." Frank said sympathetically, knowing why Alex was mad at him.

"You know so much about Batman? Yeah? Then send him a message for me." He pushed his adoptive father aside gently and walked toward the window. He opened it and looked back at Frank, "Screw you."

A few minutes later, he was standing over a rooftop in the industrial district in Gotham. He took out his binoculars and he zoomed into the warehouse in front of him. He knew he had to be here. The man he so desperately wanted to hurt. The man looked like he was examining the boxes all around him. Alex had to surprise him and gain a advantage. This man was too dangerous to take on without a plan. Alex let out a shaky breath, his hands were shaking. Why was he nervous, he had taken him on before, he can do it again. But this time, he was more powerful, more skilled. But Alex was determined to avenge his best friend. He had to do it!

Alex took in a deep breath and released as he reached for his grappling gun. He aimed and shot it precisely to the other building. He wrapped the other end around a chimney and he zip lined toward the warehouse in front of him. Glass shattered as he went through the glass on the rooftop. As the glass was falling around him, Alex was in a crouched position and he saw the surprised look on the man's face. Alex instantly threw two crow-a-rangs at the man. One electrocuted him and he let out a muffled scream of pain and the other blew him away from Alex.

Alex quickly attached his escrema sticks together to form a staff and he charged toward the man. The man got up and dodged Alex's attacks. He then grabbed Alex's staff and broke it in half by dismantling the escrema sticks. The man hadn't noticed that Alex placed a explosive charge on his chest. He watched Alex back flip away from him and he raised a eyebrow. Alex pressed a button on his glove and the charge blew the man away and sent him flying toward some boxes. Alex picked up his escrema sticks and got into a fighting stance, knowing this battle was far from over.

The man moved some boxes off himself and he slowly stood up. He glared at Alex with a grin on his face. "You know you can never defeat me. Why try?"

Alex growled, "Revenge!"

The man chuckled as he walked toward Alex and stopped. "You'll die the same way he did."

"I'm not scared of you… Parasite." Alex said as he glared at Parasite.

"You should be." Parasite said as he looked at Alex curiously. He then looked at his own hands, "I took all of his powers. If you couldn't defeat him, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Because I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Just a few?" Parasite asked with a smirk.

Parasite's eyes glowed red and a heat blast headed toward Alex. Alex rolled away but his arm got burned in the process. He winced but tried blocking out the pain. He had to do this, no backing out now. Parasite flew toward Alex. Alex ducked down as Parasite flew over him and he held his escrema stick up to electrocute Parasite. Parasite crashed into some more boxes and Alex anxiously awaited Parasite's next move. Alex's eyes widened as Parasite threw a crate at Alex. Alex once again rolled out of the way but he rolled on his burned arm and he held it in pain afterwards. Alex felt himself floating in the air and he watched as Parasite walked toward him with his arm extended. Parasite telekinetically threw Alex against the wall a few times and then threw him away from him. Alex skidded far away from Parasite and he winced some more.

Parasite once again picked Alex up from his back and he threw him once again as if he was a rag doll. Alex's back hit a metal bar that rung as he hit and Alex fell to the ground panting. Parasite was just toying with him and Alex had to do something about that. Parasite walked toward Alex and picked him up once again as if he was a dog. Parasite looked into Alex's eyes and smiled cruelly.

"Why did you do it Parasite? Why did you kill Dante?" Alex asked weakly as he stared into Parasite's eyes.

"Who said I killed him?" Parasite asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I may have defeated him but the Light came and took him away from me before I could deal the final blow." Parasite replied, "I really wanted to kill him." Parasite said coldly. "Your problem isn't with me kid. It's with the Light." He then looked away and chuckled once more, "But you won't be getting a chance to get your revenge."

With his free hand, Parasite grabbed Alex's throat and started sucking the life out of him. While Parasite moaned, Alex screamed out in pain as his world started to get a little bit black. He had to do it, he had to save his own life. Alex reached behind his back and grabbed the weapon that his cape was concealing. He pointed it at Parasite without him knowing and he fired. There was a loud bang in the warehouse and Parasite stopped sucking the life out of Alex. He felt weak and dropped Alex to the floor. He stared at his stomach and he saw a green shard sticking out of his stomach. He knelt to the ground and tried taking the shard out of him but the shard was overpowering him. He fell to the floor and he looked at Alex.

"How?" Parasite asked in a weak angry tone.

"Gotta love Kryptonite." Alex muttered and then fainted.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

Alex woke up and was groggy as he scanned the room and tried to figure out where he was. He loosened up once he noticed he was back at Mount Justice, inside of the infirmary. He couldn't move his body though, he was a bit too weak. His cuts burned and his bruises ached. He turned his head to the left to see Nightwing and Batman standing in front of his bed.

"Hey, you finally woke up." Dick said with a smile.

"Get out." Alex muttered softly to Batman.

"Alex, give him a chance." Dick said with a frown.

"Get out!" Alex shouted as he glared at Batman, never wanting to see his face ever again.

Batman and Dick looked at each other and then Batman finally left.

"How did I get here? "Alex asked Dick as he looked away from him. Sick to look into the face of his old mentor.

"Batman brought you here."

"How?"

"How did he find you? It's pretty easy to track what the kids here do on the supercomputer. He monitored everything, even your search for Parasite."

"Parasite?" Alex asked as he looked back at Dick.

"He's in jail thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"The kryptonite bullet you shot him with weakened him long enough for Batman to take him out. He still had some fight in him and he was going to kill you but Batman stepped in." Dick replied with another smile hoping to get Alex to ease up on Batman.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to get me to forgive him."

"But-"

"It's not going to happen."

"What were you thinking Alex? Taking on Parasite by yourself? That's stupid." Dick said with a concerned look and tone.

"I had too."

"Why?"

"Revenge."

Dick shook his head, "You have to let go Alex. Dante wouldn't want you to die."

"You don't know what Dante wants!" Alex shouted as he glared at Dick. "You never liked him didn't you? Because he was with Zatanna."

"That's not true."

"Give me a break Dick. I saw the way you looked at her and at them when they were together. You made it seem like it didn't bother you but it did."

Dick tried changing the subject, "You could have taken your team."

Alex chuckled, "What team? My team is scattered, affected by the death of their one true leader. If I killed Parasite and got revenge, they would come back together."

"You really wanted to kill him?"

"Yes." Alex replied as he looked away.

"That's not the way."

"What do you care?! What does the League care?! Nobody cares about Beta more then me! So stop trying to act all high and mighty because your team gets the most love. Alpha and Beta are not the same." Alex lashed out.

Dick was silent and was about to say something, "Get out." Alex told Dick in a more calmer tone then he told Batman. Dick nodded and walked away from his friend. He knew Alex was mad at Batman and even at him but he knew they were still friends. Alex just needed some time to himself.

Alex laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what Parasite said before he tried to kill Alex.

"Dante has to be alive." Alex muttered and then fell back asleep.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

It's the introduction of a new hero. As he tries to get to know the team, Alex shuts him down and instantly doesn't like him. They also go on a mission that starts the first half of season 3 as they meet someone a little bit like Superboy.


	32. Episode 32: Stretch

Author's Note: Hola my friends. Isn't this a wonderful Friday? No? Ok... Never mind lol. Anyways, here is a new episode of Beta. A new hero joins the team, they face off against a villain and then they meet a girl. Well, they don't exactly meet a girl because she doesn't say anything but they find her. Strike, I think you know who she is ;)

So after hearing you guys talk about the time skip I will offically do it after season 5. I have some plans for the time skip but I just have to think of a plot for Beta. Sure, they will take on DarkSeid and his people but I kind of want Beta to do their own thing as well. I'll also think of a way to bring Wally back for you guys because we all love him and his humor... and his red hair.

Gee guys, it took Dante's death to get five reviews in here. I should have killed him off earlier. I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story. Once again, it means alot to me.

Strike OOO, The story from Zatanna perspective? Hmm. I don't know if I can do that. Obviously Dante's death has affected Beta and Alpha but I'm focusing on the reaction of Beta more then Alpha. Because this is about Beta afterall but she'll appear in future episodes. Yes! The separate teams and Beta doing their own thing will definitely happen. Just gotta think of a base for them lol. No more Justice League coming to check on Beta. They would just be a independent hero group. I'm glad you missed the story. Shoot, I was scared I wasn't going to write anymore because when I usually take breaks from a story, I tend to stop writing them. Which happened to my Walking Dead story. I really like that story. I had some great ideas for it. When Alex was talking about Superman and Batman he was wondering what secrets the League was hiding from them. Yeah, Alex is obviously going through somethings and just needs someone to blame for his problems. Though Batman should definitely be blamed, he isn't the only one to blame though. Yeah, heroes need to get revenge more often. I'm tired of these goody two shoes heroes. That's why I want the kids in Beta to be different from ordinary heroes. Which is why they are going to separate themselves from the League in the future :D

Lia, Geeze, you're excited about Tess and Nightmare getting together lol. I mean, we'll see them in his story arc but getting together? hmm... you'll just have to wait and see. Yeah, Alex and Ella are cute and they'll hook up soon and I bet you can't wait lol.

ShadowHawk, I don't know about those two teaming up... Well, maybe. I have to think it through but I'll definitely have Jason Tood appear. Just for you buddy. Maybe they can fight each other or team up against Ra's. I don't know. Give me time and I'll think it through. Great idea though.

Darkwing, I assure you, there will be no Dante clone. I definitely don't want to do a Roy Harper lol. I didn't like that, that much. Heh, you have a deep hatred for Parasite, I see lol.

Enjoy the show guys!

* * *

Mount Justice

May 20th, 2013 5:00 pm est

A boy with a black hoodie sweater and black sunglasses walked into the base with his ipod blasting in his ear. The boy heard his name being said for the first time and he thought it was cool. It was his first time using the zeta tube and he thought it would kill him. He didn't understand it at all and he thought if Plastic Man can do it, then he can too. The boy has never been outside of New York City and now, he was a few states away with a book bag of clothes. In that book bag was his costume. He always hated his uncle for trying to make his costume look like his uncle's.

As he walked away from the zeta tubes, he noticed a girl walking a few feet away from him. It seemed like she got there before he did. He stretched his head up until it hit the ceiling by accident. He winced and rubbed his head. It's been almost a year since he had gotten his powers and he was still clumsy. Anyways, he looked at the girl from a different angle now. He had seen that girl before. He was good with faces and names though people seemed to forget about him. He brought his head back down to his body and walked over to the girl with a long stride. Each time he took a foot forward he would stretch himself so he can get closer to the girl.

The boy was overweight and he knew it. He looked like a human sized rubber ball. At least, with the costume on he did. He wasn't as skinny and fit as his uncle but he managed… somehow. He had black hair and he had a fair skin tone. He was taller then the girl but only by a few inches. His brown eyes stared at the back of her head as he approached her.

She finally turned around and he completely froze.

"Why are you following me?" She clenched her fist as if he was a intruder or something. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Ethan. Remember?"

"No." She said without taking her eyes off him. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

Ethan took a step back and was a bit intimidated. He gulped and fixed his hair like he always did whenever he was a bit nervous.

"We met before. You know? A couple of months back. It was me, Plastic Man, Black Canary and you. Come on, how can you forget? It was when the League was forming Beta."

She narrowed her eyes on the guy in front of her. She didn't remember who this loser was. At least, he didn't do anything to make her remember. How could he? He was Plastic Man's sidekick. Nobody cared about those two. Plastic Man was just in the League because most of the members were sympathetic towards him.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Whatever, just leave me alone."

Ethan watched as Madison walked away from him. "Nobody remembers me." He muttered with a frown. He then noticed a very tall African American male and a vertically challenged boy walking toward him. The boy wasn't taller then Madison which meant Ethan was more taller then him but the other guy, he looked more taller then Plastic Man.

"Happy late birthday Maddie." The tall one told Madison as they walked past each other. She didn't respond which made him frown.

Ethan could feel the tension in the room. Something happened to these guys. From all of the stories he had heard about Beta, they seemed real cool but this Beta was something else. A bit depressing. It made him think, maybe this was the reason why he was given a chance to join the team. To lighten the mood and make everyone the way they were. He heard their former leader turned villain Dante had died. Maybe that was what made them so sad. This team was broken and he had to fix them… somehow.

"Who are you?" The shorter boy asked Ethan as he snapped back to reality.

Ethan was lost in his thoughts but snapped back. He looked at the boy in front of him. He looked to be a year younger then him. Could this be the new leader Plastic Man was talking about?

"Ethan." Ethan said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

The boy looked at Ethan's hand and then back at Ethan's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here to join Beta. Why else would I be here?" Ethan asked as he looked at the boy curiously.

"To join Alpha. Beta isn't taking in more members." The boy said as he crossed his arms and stared at the boy. Ethan remembered that stare, it reminded him of Batman's stare. It sent a chill through his body.

"What do you mean Beta isn't taking anymore members? I was told to come here and meet the leader. Are you Alex?" Ethan asked as he tried remaining a good posture but only seemed like he was slouching and had no confidence.

"Yeah, I'm Alex." Alex said as he continued to stare at Ethan. "Who told you this?" Alex then face palmed. "Let me guess, it was Batman. Should have known."

"Can you fill me in?" Ethan asked the tall boy beside Alex.

"It's a long story." He replied and then put his hand out for Ethan to shake it. "The name is Tyreese."

"Nice to meet you, man." Ethan said with a smile as he shook Tyreese's hand.

"Listen, it's nice meeting you Ethan but we don't have any room for you here. As you may see, we are kind of in the middle of something. Once we work those things out, you can come back." Alex explained.

"I think I was sent here to help." Ethan replied as he looked back at Alex.

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it kind of makes sense. I make people happy and you guys seem to need to be happy. I mean, it's really depressing." He pointed at the overhead lights surrounding them, "I mean, even the lights aren't fully on. That's kind of depressing."

"It sets a mood." Alex replied.

"A depressing mood." Ethan retorted as he looked up at the lights.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We don't need you-" Alex was interrupted by Tyreese's giant hand hitting his chest gently.

"Don't even go there man." Tyreese said as he looked down at Alex. "Let the kid join."

"We don't need him." Alex said as he looked up at Tyreese.

"You don't know that."

"I do. They just sent him to replace you know who." Alex said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Dante?" Ethan asked which got a glare from Alex.

"What do you know about him?" Alex asked.

"Not much. But I know he's dead." Ethan replied which seemed to make Alex even more mad at him.

Tyreese saw the anger in Alex eyes and his fist being clenched. He stepped in front of Alex before he can do something and he looked at Ethan.

"You know Madison?" Tyreese asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sort of. She doesn't seem to remember me. What's up with her?" Ethan asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Tyreese replied with a small frown on his face. "Where do you know her from?" Tyreese asked as Alex seemed to have calm down and stood beside him.

"Well, it was kind of before Beta was made. I was in this room in the Hall of Justice with my uncle Plastic Man. Black Canary came in with her sidekick and they were talking to the Big Three about Beta."

"The Big Three?" Tyreese asked as he wasn't familiar with the term.

"You know, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman." Ethan replied with a smile.

Tyreese nodded, "Got you. Go ahead."

"Well, they kept talking and I noticed that me and Madison were the only ones in the room. You know, the only kids. So I thought me and her would be the first people to join Beta." A sheepish grin appeared on his face. "I probably would have been the leader of Beta but my stupid uncle said something and I wasn't a candidate anymore."

Alex heard everything Ethan just said and he thought it was disrespectful. "You would have never been the leader."

"Alex." Tyreese warned as he looked at Alex.

Alex shook his head. "No." He pointed at Ethan, "Who the hell is this guy to think he would become the first member, let alone, the leader of Beta. This guy just comes in here and thinks he can replace Dante? Nobody can replace Dante."

"I'm not trying to replace your friend." Ethan replied in a soft tone.

Alex scoffed, "Don't give me that crap. Batman thinks this loser can replace Dante and make us all happy. That isn't going to happen." Alex stared at Ethan. "Why don't you get out of here. Nobody wants you here." Alex said and with that, he walked away from the two.

Ethan watched Alex walk away from him. "What is wrong with everyone in this base? This is the worst welcome I've ever had. Literally, have you been to any school in New York? They are more friendlier then you guys." Ethan said as his face turned a bit red and grew a bit. He sighed and his head shrunk to it's regular size.

"Like I said. We are going through some things. Our leader and friend was just killed in battle and it's hard for us to move on from that."

Ethan nodded and fixed his hair. Make that, when he is nervous or frustrated. "I understand and I just want to help. I'm not trying to replace your friend. I'm just trying to fit in with a group of kids around my age. Do you know how hard it is to make friends in New York? Mostly everybody is so mean or stuck up. It's a challenge man."

"Reminds me of Metropolis in a way." Tyreese said with a smile.

"Tell me about it. Seriously, tell me about it. This is my first time leaving New York."

Tyreese chuckled, "I'll tell you later. It seems like you need a tour of the base city boy."

Ethan smiled, "Alright, I got a nickname."

"Don't be too proud of that." Tyreese replied as he started walking away from him and gestured for Ethan to follow.

They walked through the halls of the base as Tyreese gave Ethan a tour of the base.

"So what's up with the sun glasses? Trying to look cool?" Tyreese asked as he looked at Ethan.

Ethan shook his head and chuckled as he took them off his face. "No. It's just really sunny outside. I honestly forgot to take them off."

"How could you forget?"

"Dude, I was in a heated moment with the leader of the team I'm joining. You tend to forget about the little things when stuff like that happens." Ethan explained as he cleaned his sun glasses.

"So what's your powers?"

"Don't you know who Plastic Man is?" Ethan asked as he looked at Tyreese.

"Nope. Plastic man sounds like a bag boy from a super market."

Ethan chuckled. "Never heard that one before." He sighed. "Plastic Man is this dude that can stretch himself out. Like a rubber band. Though, I've seen him do some other weird stuff. He could like shape shift his clothes."

"Only his clothes?"

"Only his clothes. Which is kind of useless because he always wears the same ones. Same color and the same goofy design."

"The guy with the goggles?"

"Yes! You know him?"

"Now I remember. I remember seeing him help Superman with something."

"Yeah, he does that often. He would help the big members of the League with little stuff so hopefully someone can notice him."

"Wasn't it Batman that inducted him into the League?"

Ethan looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. "I think so. Anyways, I can basically stretch my body out."

"And the shape shifting?"

"No shape shifting. Thank god for that. I would have been as useless as that one villain that dresses up like a snake."

"Copperhead?"

Ethan nodded and laughed lightly. "Yeah, that guy."

"So you can stretch yourself out. Seems… pretty cool." Tyreese said with a grin.

Ethan smiled, "Don't be too sarcastic. It's pretty cool."

"So what's your codename?"

"You're going to laugh at this."

"What is it?"

"Stretch." Ethan said as he looked at the floor embarrassed.

"What are you? A Harlem Globetrotter?"

"You know about them?" Ethan asked with a little kid smile.

"Who doesn't?"

"Aww man! They are the best! I've never seen them before but I totally want to see them." Ethan said like a excited fan boy.

"You play ball?" Tyreese asked his new friend. Finally, someone he can play sports with in this base that didn't involve video games.

"Hell yeah! I'm trying to make it to the NBA." Ethan said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Tyreese asked in disbelief. The kid seemed a bit too short and overweight to be playing. But with his stretching powers it can give him a advantage. Though that would be cheating.

Ethan nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

"Who's going to win the championship?"

"The Heats."

"Aww… You're a Lebron fan boy."

"I kneel before the King."

Tyreese shook his head. "Spurs are taking it this year."

The two continued to talk about Basketball and the two cities they lived in. Tyreese then stopped in front of a empty room that Ethan could use. It was across from Alex which made Tyreese a bit nervous. Alex didn't seem to like Ethan and to see him live across from him would make him furious. Especially since Dante's old room was next to Alex and Alex would really think Ethan is trying to replace him.

"Well, this is your new room." Tyreese finally said as Ethan stared at his room.

"Finally my own room." Ethan said in disbelief.

"You never had your own room?"

Ethan shook his head. "We live in a small apartment and I have to share it with my two younger brothers."

Tyreese smiled. "I wish I had siblings."

Ethan looked at Tyreese. "You want mine? Seriously, they are evil."

Tyreese laughed lightly, "Well, you haven't met the twins yet. Now, they are evil."

Ethan looked around. "I'll keep a eye out."

"See you later man." Tyreese said as he held out his hand.

Ethan nodded. "See you." He said as he shook Tyreese's hand.

Ethan entered the room once Tyreese walked away. His first day and he already had a enemy and a friend. Geeze, gotta love being a hero. Ethan placed his sunglasses on the small table that was in his room and he threw his book bag on top of his bed. He opened the book bag with one hand and stretched out his other arm to open the drawer that was a bit far away from his bed. He started stretching his arms out as he placed the clothes from his book bag into his drawers. Once he was done, he stared at his costume which was on top of his bed. It was a exact copy of his uncles. His uncle wanted matching costumes as if it would make a difference. Seriously, how was he even related to that guy?

Tyreese entered the kitchen and saw Emma leaning against the counter and looking at the wheel in front of her that let's the kids know what chores they had. Tyreese noticed Emma drinking a glass of milk and he chuckled as it left a mustache on her face.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she turned her attention to Tyreese as he walked toward her.

"Look at the mirror." Tyreese stated as he passed her a mirror that was on top of the counter next to her.

Emma looked into the mirror and saw the mustache. She chuckled and rubbed it off her face. "Why is there a mirror in the kitchen?"

Tyreese shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's Artemis or Zatanna's. Or maybe it's yours."

Emma chuckled once more. "I do not need a mirror. I am perfectly natural. No need to put on the make up these girls in your world use."

Tyreese nodded in agreement. "That's for damn sure." Tyreese muttered.

"What'd you say?" Emma asked.

Tyreese shrugged. "Nothing."

"So where have you been?" Emma asked as she drank her milk again and rubbed the milk off her face so there wouldn't be a mustache.

"Showing the new kid around." Tyreese said as he walked over to the fridge and took out some orange juice.

"New kid?" Emma asked as she watched Tyreese pour himself a glass of orange juice.

Tyreese nodded and took a sip of his drink. "He's a cool dude. Alex doesn't seem to like him though… Or Madison."

"Why doesn't Alex like him?" She asked curiously as she passed him a napkin because he spilled some on the counter.

"Because he thinks the new kid was sent by Batman to replace Dante."

Emma frowned. Ever since she was named second in command by Alex, she has been trying to get to know him. It has been difficult because Alex is going through things that Emma wasn't going through because of Dante.

"And Madison?" Emma asked.

"I don't know why but he knows her. She just doesn't remember him."

"What can he do?"

"He can summon the dead."

"Really?" Emma said as he clenched her fist. She had a few run ins with Hades and this boy could be one of his minions.

Tyreese shook his head and laughed as he saw the reaction on Emma's face. "Nah. But you seem a little tense."

Emma narrowed her eyes on Tyreese. "You know why."

Tyreese nodded because he did. "He's basically a rubber band. You can't break him."

"You sure about that?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Tyreese shook his head and chuckled. "That wasn't a challenge."

"I know."

"So why say that?"

"I don't know."

"You're weird."

"Says the boy who leaves his socks in his room because he is scared the washing machine would destroy them."

"Those are my lucky socks!"

"I'd say they are more stinky then lucky."

"You know nothing." Tyreese replied defensively.

The two started laughing. "You're evil." Tyreese stated with a smile.

"Only on Monday's." Emma replied and finished her milk.

"I'm going to miss this." Tyreese said with a frown.

"Planning on leaving us?" Emma asked as she looked back at Tyreese.

"Yeah." He replied without looking at her.

Later that night, Beta jumped to attention when Green Arrow's voice echoed throughout the base. There was a new mission for Beta. The first mission they have taken since Dante's death.

Beta appeared in front of Green Arrow who was at Batman's usual spot. Ethan was next to Green Arrow so he can introduce himself to the team. At least, Green Arrow wanted him too but Ethan didn't want to. If they were like Alex then it would be difficult for him. If they were like Tyreese however, then things might go smoothly for him.

"Before I brief you guys on the mission." Green Arrow announced to the group to get there attention. He placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder which got him a dirty look from Alex. "Ethan here wants to introduce himself to you guys."

"I do?" Ethan said nervously as his hand reached up to his hair.

"You do." Arrow replied with a smile.

Ethan took a deep breath and looked at the teens in front of him. He saw the twins but they didn't seem evil at all. Madison was standing away from the group and muttering to herself which kind of freaked out Ethan. Alex just stared at him like a Vulture waiting for their food to die so they can eat it. Tyreese stood next to a beautiful woman that Ethan never saw before.

"My name is Ethan and my codename is Stretch." Ethan said and he swore he heard some crickets in the background. Maybe it was that BeastBoy kid he heard about making a joke.

"Gee guys, don't come up here at the same time to greet your new member." Arrow said sarcastically and he heard more crickets. "Beast boy, get out of here!" Arrow commanded and Beast Boy morphed into his regular self and left the room.

Alex snickered and covered his mouth with his hand. Beast Boy was great. Alex cleared his throat and looked at Green Arrow. "Now, that mission we was getting."

"Right." Arrow said as he looked at Alex. Not the same boy he met almost a year ago. He sighed and turned around and started typing on the computer.

"A Cadmus lab in Metropolis is under attack." Green Arrow stated.

"Cadmus lab?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they used to create clones of heroes and villains. At least, we thought they stopped but they didn't. Apparently, we missed this lab."

"That's kind of impossible right?" Tyreese asked. "I mean, how can Superman miss something like that?"

"Well, they have been known to hide their labs in buildings no one would look twice at." Arrow replied. "You guys need to head over there and figure out why it's under attack. You also have to stop the attack."

"Whose the villain?" Ethan finally spoke up which got him a look from Green Arrow.

"We don't know yet. Be careful out there. Anything can happen." Arrow said.

"Alright guys." Alex said in a unenthusiastic tone. "Suit up."

Ethan watched as the team, minus Madison, walked away from the mission briefing area. They all seemed depressed and disorganized. Well, except Emma. She didn't seem affected at all. Ethan looked at Madison and now noticed that she was wearing her costume. He raised a eyebrow but then remembered that Madison could shape shift. That was the only power he had seen her use. He walked right past her as she looked down at the ground and continued to mutter something to herself. He frowned and went to his room to get his costume on.

Metropolis

9:00 pm est

The team stood in front of a tall square shaped building that seemed abandoned. There was some broken glass on the floor and the building almost seemed haunted. Most of the windows were shattered and there was a huge crater in front of the building.

"Only someone with super strength can make a crater this big." Alex said as he knelt in front of the crater and looked down at it.

"Or some kind of power that deals a lot of force." Ethan chimed in which Alex ignored.

"It has to be him." Tyreese said as he looked at his fellow team members. He then looked at Madison who seemed very distant and was unusually quiet.

"Who?" Ethan the new guy asked.

"Omega." Alex answered and made his way toward the building.

The group went inside of the building that had a foul smell in it.

"Did a horde of homeless people live in here?" Hector asked as he covered his nose.

"Either that or a horde of Cats pissed in these hallways." Ethan replied as he also covered his nose. That response got Hector to chuckle.

"Are we seriously making jokes about the smell?" Victor asked.

"Oh lighten up." Hector said as he patted his brother's back hard.

Victor looked at Ethan. "As you can tell, I'm the smart twin."

Hector rolled his eyes as the team made their way through the building. "You keep saying that but you don't even know how to cook."

Victor glared at his brother. "Mom only taught you how to cook!"  
"I wonder why?" Hector asked with a grin. "Maybe because I'm the smart one."

Victor was about to say something but Alex interrupted. "Enough with the sibling rivalry. There is something below us." Alex said as he looked at a thermal radar on his glove.

"Should we like… smash it?" Ethan asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex replied and then looked at Tyreese and Emma. "You know what to do."

The two nodded and started punching and kicking the floor below them. It cracked and then it finally broke. A cement block landed on Omega's head and he looked up at the group.

"Not you twerps again." Omega said as he glared up at them. He was almost finished with his mission. All he needed now was a bunch of whiny teenagers to mess up his plans.

"Don't worry Omega. There isn't any monkeys around for you to run away from." Hector retorted.

"Well, besides my brother here." Victor added as he pointed at Hector.

Ethan watched the twins and thought they were amusing. Omega on the other hand planned his next move. If he was to fly up there and attack, Emma would just bat him down and the group would pound on him. There was one new member in the group that Omega had to account for. He had no knowledge on this new guy. He doesn't know what this kid could do. For all that Omega knew, he could shoot a heat blast out of his eye that would make Omega turn into dust. Ok, that was a bit of a over exaggeration but Omega had to be cautious.

So, Omega walked away from the small hole the teens made and he went back to his job of smashing the pods in front of him. He had to find the ones he was looking for. If they were to be released then the Light would be in a bit of a pickle.

Emma flew down with Tyreese right beside her. Emma flew toward Omega and used her shoulder to push him toward the wall. Omega's front hit the wall but it didn't break. It just cracked a little. Omega turned around and looked at all of the group members in front of him. Two flying up in the sky, one holding a crow-a-rang, another two looking like they might run into him, a distant one that seemed like she didn't want anything to do with this and one guy that had a big head.

"Just give up Omega. You're not going to win." Alex warned as he looked at the tall man in front of him.

"You know I never give up." Omega replied.

"Unless there is a monkey in the room." Ethan the new guy said which made some of his team members chuckle. At least he is getting on most of their good sides.

Omega growled. "I'm going to break you first."

"Go ahead and try." Ethan replied.

Ethan rolled himself up into a huge boulder like ball and he rolled himself toward Omega. Omega tried grabbing on to Ethan so he wouldn't hit the wall behind him but Ethan was so soft he couldn't get a firm grip on him. Omega once again hit the wall and now Ethan started wrapping himself around Omega. Omega tried untying the knot that was Ethan but couldn't do anything.

"Get as much info as you can. I'll hold him." Ethan advised his team members as his head poked up from behind Omega's shoulder.

The team members were a bit stunned that Ethan easily handled Omega. Alex reluctantly nodded and headed over to the computer to do some research. The crew members on the other hand were snooping around and looking at the huge pods in front of them. Row upon row of tubes were in front of them. Most of them were empty but some of them had people inside of them. Tyreese noticed that the ones Omega were smashing had people inside of them. Most of them may have been clones or the original. They would never know but it seemed like the Light was getting rid of the clones. As if these clones could possibly harm them in some way.

Tyreese noticed most of them were in cryo stasis. He looked as Hector rubbed some of the ice off the pod in front of Tyreese. There was a girl inside of the pod. Tyreese looked at the nameplate in front of her pod. The name of the girl was Lucy. Tyreese noticed she was at least one year younger then him but who knows how long she had been there. For all he knew, she could be forty years older then him.

Tyreese then looked at his reflection on the glass and his eyes widened as he saw Ethan being hurled at him. The two crashed into each other and Tyreese's back hit Lucy's pod. Ethan quickly rolled off Tyreese fearing that Tyreese would burn him. Tyreese looked up as the pod started wobbling and then it finally fell. Tyreese moved Ethan away from the pod before it hit the ground and water poured all over his body. While his fire dimmed down, he looked at the unconscious girl in front of him.

While Tyreese was distracted, Omega flew towards him and punched him in the face. Tyreese fell to the ground and Omega started pounding on his face. After a few seconds of pounding, he picked Tyreese up and threw him at Emma as she flew over to face Omega. Omega turned his attention to Ethan who had cocked back a huge fist and extended his arm to reach Omega. The huge fist made Omega stumble back but he grabbed the arm before it can make it's way back to Ethan. He pulled the arm toward him and Ethan was hurled toward Omega. Omega punched him in the face but Ethan absorbed it like a sponge. Once again, Ethan wrapped himself around Omega.

"Freeze him!" Ethan shouted at Victor who was running toward them.

Victor nodded and extended his arm with his palm out. He started at Omega's feet and as he moved the blast up, Ethan moved his body parts away from the blast until he seemed to be a towel around Omega's head. Once the ice fully encased Omega, Ethan jumped off Omega and looked at the masterpiece in front of him.

"Good job." Ethan praised with a smile.

"I got the info." Alex said as he ran over to the group.

"Uh, guys." Hector said as he stared at a frozen Omega.

"There are so many clones here. Some of them aren't even clones." Alex said as he ignored Hector. "Most of them are people the Light used to create these clones and…"

"Guys. I'm really serious." Hector said as the ice started to crack.

"They are making super powered individuals?" Tyreese asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"It's kind of easy. Just take some of the DNA of metas and then you put them into a body." Victor explained which got him some weird looks.

"But where did they get the bodies?" Madison finally spoke up as she was intrigued.

"They were probably dead or something." Ethan theorized.

"Guys!" Hector shouted.

"What?!" They shouted back and they finally spotted it. Omega was out of his little ice prison.

Omega picked up a pod next to him that had someone inside of it and he hurled it at the group. The pod broke in front of them but the body dropped most of them. Emma flew toward Omega and punched him in the face. Omega stumbled back as the impact of the fist to the face made a sound in the room. He kicked her away from him which made her back hit and break a pod.

Omega had to continue his search for the five pods the Light deemed necessary to destroy. He flew up into the sky but a hand wrapped around his ankle. He looked back and saw that it was Ethan's hand wrapped around his ankle. Omega tried jerking out of Ethan's grip but it wasn't working. He grabbed the arm and yanked Ethan toward him. Like a ball with a string hitting a paddle, Omega continued to punch Ethan in the face but he didn't seem affected. Once Omega grew tired of punching sponge bob square pants, Ethan attempted once again to wrap himself around Omega.

"Not this time." Omega said as he started tying Ethan up into a complex knot. He then threw Ethan as if he was a basket ball at Tyreese.

While Tyreese wrestled Ethan off himself so Ethan wouldn't burn to death, Omega made his way toward the back of the huge basement. He landed on the ground and made his way toward more pods to destroy. He then felt something hanging on his neck behind him. He tried reaching behind his back to get whatever was on him off but he tripped and fell on top of some empty pods. He noticed the girl in front of him had her clones drop him. He growled as he stood up and made his way toward Madison.

Omega looked at her smirk and he raised a eyebrow. He then stepped on something and heard something click as if it was a mine. Alex walked over and looked at Omega who was looking as if he had stepped on top of dog poop.

"What happens if I take my foot off this plate?" Omega asked.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked with a grin. "Not like you're going to feel it right?"

"The big and powerful Omega is scared of a little trap." Madison added which was a bit of a surprise to Alex because she hadn't spoke this much since Dante died. "Why don't you step off and see?"

Omega growled because they were right but also because it may be something other then a explosion. How did they get this out here in the first place? Unless the boy in front of him carried miniature mines around in his utility belt. Omega stepped off the plate and closed his eyes wondering what was to come. He looked down and nothing happened.

"Pathetic." Omega said as he glared at the two in front of him.

"Wait for it." Alex warned and then boom! A foam engulfed Omega and the only thing you could see was his helmet. Alex looked at Emma, "Wrap some metal around him."

Emma nodded and grabbed some metal, long enough to wrap all around Omega. She bent it and placed it around Omega.

Alex then looked at Victor, "Freeze him!"

Victor nodded and did what he was told to do.

Alex smiled as he looked at the art piece in front of him. "Alright, that should hold him long enough for else to get him to the League."

"We should release these people." Emma said as she looked at the pods in front of her.

"They may be dangerous." Hector added.

"They might be innocent as well." Madison added as she looked at Alex.

Tyreese and Ethan walked over to the group. "I agree with Madison." Ethan chimed in.

"Me too." Tyreese put his two cents in.

Alex sighed and walked back toward the computer that was at the entrance of the basement. As he was typing, the team continued to snoop around while Ethan watched Omega just in case anything happened.

"Guys!" Hector shouted which made everyone except Ethan and Alex come toward him.

When the rest of the team reached him, Hector was knelt in front of the girl Tyreese saw. Lucy wasn't drenched in water anymore and she was now breathing.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Madison said.

"Not enough time." Alex said urgently. He smacked the keyboard in front of him. "This place is going to explode in five minutes."

"How are we going to get all of these people out of here?" Victor asked.

"I can release them out of these pods but we're going to have to figure out a way to get them out of the building." Alex said as he started typing more faster then before as a alarm went off that kept reminding them the building was going to explode.

"Gotta love the Light and their fail safes." Hector added as he and his brother started racing around so the people in the pods don't fall on the ground hard.

After a few minutes that was awfully close to five minutes, the team managed to get everyone out of the basement. Thankfully, there weren't many pods with people in them.

"Guys, she needs medical attention." Victor said as he pointed at the girl named Lucy that was laying on the grass outside of the building.

"The ambulance would take too long to get here." Hector added with a frown.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked as she looked at the girl shake as if she was having a seizure.

"I don't know. Maybe she was released out of the pod prematurely. Maybe we had to release her first." Alex said in a panic. Not knowing what to do.

"We have to get her to the base." Tyreese suggested.

"She looks familiar." Ethan said as he looked at the girl but the team ignored her.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Alex asked Tyreese.

"It's the only place we can get her the medical attention she needs." Tyreese replied.

"He's right. We don't need people knowing about her powers." Ethan added.

Alex glared at Ethan, "No one asked you!"

Hector heard police sirens in the distance. "Guys, we need to hurry."

"They're both right." Emma said and she picked Lucy up. "She's one of us. She has powers. We have to take care of her."

Alex looked at Emma and then the approaching police sirens. "Fine but who is going to carry him?" Alex asked as he pointed at the frozen statue of Omega behind him.

"Let the League handle that." Hector said and he ran away with his brother.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

Batman stood in front of the team and Alex refused to look at him in the face. Alex had his arms folded and acted like a little kid that didn't want to listen to his parent.

"So tell me exactly what happened." Batman said as he had to step in for Green Arrow because Arrow had something to do at the last minute. Batman was also curious about this mission because of the girl that was now in the infirmary.

"We found out the Light was creating clones of people with powers and was creating people with powers. They took the powers of the people they held there and they mixed them with other people powers to create powerful people… or creatures. Whatever." Victor explained.

"We couldn't let those people die! We had to get them out of there." Alex shouted defensively. Thinking that Batman was going to wail on them.

"I know. You did the right thing." Batman replied as he looked at Alex.

"Say what?" Alex muttered to himself. Maybe Batman was right. Maybe they did do the right thing.

"However." Batman said which made Alex chuckle to himself.

"There it goes." Alex muttered.

"The girl will leave this base once we patch her up." Batman proved Alex wrong.

Alex slouched a little and sighed.

"So she is going to be ok?" Tyreese asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, she will be ok." Batman cleared his throat as if he was having a cold. "So what was it that Omega was looking for?"

"He seemed to be only after a couple of people." Ethan replied as he looked at Batman. He hadn't seen him in a while.

Batman nodded once again. "Yes, the ones that would pose a threat to the Light."

"And maybe to us." Madison added. "Think about it. If the Light is afraid of some Frankensteins then we should be too."

Tyreese nodded. "She's right but… What if the people we saved were the ones Omega tried destroying."

Batman shook his head. "There is no way we can know which ones pose a threat or not. You kids did your jobs and saved kids in the pods. Good job." Batman said and then headed toward the zeta tubes.

"What dimension is our Batman in? Because this one is completely different." Alex said as he watched Batman walk away.

"Maybe he has a change of heart." Ethan said as he looked at the team. "You know… After Dante's death." Once Ethan said that, everybody disbanded. Saying Dante's name seem to make things worse. He was going to have to avoid saying that name if he was going to help this team.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

It's a bit of a fluff episode that will probably be short. Beta has to see Black Canary for a counseling session. Most of them pour out their soul to her while others don't. They also find something out in the end that shocks all of them. Stay tuned to find out what it is.


	33. Episode 33: Therapy

Author's note: Hey guys, how are ya? Man, that chapter was longer then I intended to write. Like, I knew what I wanted to write but I though it was going to be shorter then this. Heh, the first chapter I have written where there is no action scenes in it. Be prepared for a chapter full of dialogue and a surprise ending. So this weekend, inspiration came to me and I have a few storylines lined up for after the timeskip. Guys, if you think Nightmare is bad ass now, just wait for what I have in stored after the timeskip. He would seriously become my new favorite character. Oh god! I'm so excited now. It's going to be a long time until the timeskip but I'm eagerly waiting just like you guys probably are.

Strike OOO, I have no idea why I don't have in plain sight. I will now. LUCY IS THE CHARACTER STRIKE OOO CREATED FOR THE CONTEST! There you go lol. Own a club like Ollie does in Arrow? That isn't very creative lol but I'll think of something. Yeah, it is sad for Ethan but maybe he will be remembered in Beta. Fit in with them. Yeah, Alex is seriously cold hearted now. But now around Ella since that's his boo lmao. Yes, Copperhead is real, he was in Justice League. ( wiki/Copperhead_(DC_Comics)) Hopefully you can see that link. If you can't then google his name and he might look familiar. I'm glad you enjoy the humor in the story, that Beast Boy thing just came to me since he and Alex are so tight. Ethan makes the inside jokes even though he wasn't apart of it so he can fit in. It happens lol. All of the people in the pods had powers. Some of them were Meta's and some of them were clones. Some, as you are going to find out in the future, were created with the DNA of different Meta's to give one person multiple powers. They would be a great challenge for Beta and would be the main villains of the first half of season 3.

Lia, Ha! Ella would make it better ;) I'm sure your mind will be blown at the end.

Overlord Susanno, Of course there has to be cliffhangers lol. Oh, you didn't know? I love to torture my readers lol. It keeps you guys reading and it makes me happy that you are reading my story. Win-win :)

Darkwing, Don't worry dude, something is going to happen. Just keep reading to find out. We'll get there eventually. Think of it as a adventure :)

Ultrakid, Yay! A new reviewer! Unless your somebody that already reviewed but changed your name lol. Yep, a definite Bromance. Heh heh, gotta love those cliffhanger guys huh?

Also, Strike, I don't know when Lucy and Superboy would meet but it will happen. And, we won't be seeing those kids again. Unless you guys make them. See below...

Ok, Not sure If I told you guys before but before the timeskip I will let you guys create members to join the three seperate teams that Beta would consist of. Of course, most of my chararcters would be in it but you guys can fill in the spot. I'll let you guys know before I finish the fifth season when ya can make ya characters. What I didn't tell you was I won't be having a character contest anymore. I got so many characters now that I really don't need more. But I'll let you guys create heroes and villains before the timeksip so they can be in the future.

This chapter has no action but plenty of dialogue so I hope you enjoy it :) Let me know what you think. I want to hear everything because I find this chapter humorous and intriguing.

Enjoy the show :)

* * *

Gotham City

May 25th, 2013 3:00 pm est

Alex and Ella walked in the park near Ella's home with the sun shining and the birds chirping around them. It was a Saturday and both had nothing to do. So they decided to go out to the park. As they walked around the park, they watched as little kids played with the sprinklers in one area and another group of kids played football on the grass. Most people were out on picnics and others were sitting on a bench enjoying the beautiful weather.

Alex noticed the look of concentration on Ella's face and he raised a eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Ella broke her concentration and she looked at Alex. "I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to write for Mr. Forest's class."

"That essay on what you would do on the day the world was ending?" Alex asked as he was in the same class as her.

"Yeah, I mean, the guy wants a 3 page essay. That's a bit much, isn't it?" Ella asked as she turned her attention to a couple riding bikes together.

"If you put details in it, then it wouldn't be much." Alex replied as he turned his gaze to his feet as the two slowly walked through the park.

"Details?" Ella asked as she looked back at him.

"You know, choose like three to five things you would do and go into detail about how and why you would do it." Alex explained.

"Did you finish your essay?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Alex replied frankly.

"Sounds like you did."

"Don't be jealous that I'm acing his class and you're not." Alex retorted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Jealous?" Ella scoffed, "It's English class. Anyone could ace it."

"Anyone but you!" Alex taunted with a smirk.

Ella narrowed her eyes on Alex. She moved her hand to slap his forehead but he blocked it by placing his hand on his forehead. He once again, stuck his tongue out at her. His tongue went back into his mouth as she slapped him gently.

Alex rubbed his cheek, "You're so mean sometimes."

"The more you say it, the meaner I get." Ella replied as she crossed her arms.

"Meany!" Alex shouted like a little kid.

Ella chuckled silently and looked back at Alex, "Big Baby!"

The two continued to call each other that and got weird looks in the process. In the end, the two started laughing and crashed on a nearby bench.

"We're so weird." Alex said after laughing.

"You're so weird." Ella retorted.

Alex shrugged, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Alex looked at Ella, "So what would you do on the last day of the world?"

"I would riot!" Ella joked.

"I'm sure you would."

Ella punched his arm and chuckled. "I'm weird because of you."

"My weirdness rubbed off on you?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's not nice." Alex said with a pout which made Ella smile.

"In a good way."

"Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness for what?"

"You was so stiff when I met you. Look at you now, shouting for no reason."

"Oh god," She looked at her hands, "It's infecting me!"

"Good." Alex said evily which sounded like Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars.

"Get it out of my head!" Ella exclaimed as she grabbed her head.

"Turn to the weird side of the force!"

"Weird side?" Ella asked as she looked at Alex. Alex had taken her to the movie theaters one day to see all 6 movies of Star Wars. It was a long day but it was fun for both of them.

"I'm making my own thing up, go with it." Alex said as he gave her a gesture to roll with it.

"Nah, I'm done."

"Boo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ella said as she shooed him away.

"You never answered my question."

"What would I do if the world was going to end?"

"The last day." Alex corrected.

Ella placed a finger on her lip and concentrated on a answer.

"Any day now."

"Hey!" Ella shouted as she glared at Alex. "I've been thinking about this since yesterday."

"And you don't have a answer?"

"No!"

"What's the first thing that comes to your head?"

Ella looked down and blushed. "You…"

"I'm flattered." Alex said with a smirk as he placed a hand on his heart.

"Only because I don't have anybody to care about."

"You care about me?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's so sweet."

"Shut up, stupid." Ella said as she punched his arm. "I mean, I like my… foster parents but they aren't all that."

"So, I'm all that." Alex said, feeding his ego.

"Keep going and I'm going to leave." Ella warned.

Alex scoffed, "You're no fun." Alex sighed, "Ok, so what would you do with me on the last day of our lives?"

"This." Ella opened her arms wide.

"A walk in the park?" Alex asked skeptically.

"No, just hanging out like we always do."

"What else?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Ella said and punched him once again.

Alex rubbed the spot she punched. "I wasn't talking about that. You're the one with your mind in the gutter."

"Shut up." Ella said and blushed once again.

"I mean-"

"I know what you meant!"

"Alright, geeze." Alex said as he backed away from her.

Ella calmed herself down, "I'd probably go look for my brother."

"You have a brother?" Alex asked. Hearing this for the first time ever. Ella never discussed her life before Gotham. All she spoke about was her foster parents. She never talked about Metropolis or her real family.

Ella nodded slowly. "Yeah, he lives somewhere in Metropolis."

"He's a older brother?"

Ella, once again, nodded. "Yeah. He looked after me after my real parents became… jerks."

"Yeah, they can be jerks sometimes."

"Well, you didn't know my parents." Ella said with a frown. "They were worst then jerks."

"So if the world ended…"

"I could care less about them." Ella was silent for a few seconds, "At least one of them."

"One of them died?"

"Yeah… My mother. But I don't feel like talking about it." Ella said as she looked away and at a pigeon on the grass. "So what would you do on the last day?"

Alex took in a deep breath. He had been thinking about it since he got the assignment from Mr. Forest. "I'd hang out with my friends one last time. Spend some time with my adopted parent and I would… Make some time to spend with you."

"Really?" Ella asked as she looked back at him.

Alex nodded and smiled. "Of course."

There was a awkward silence for a long while and then something started vibrating in Alex's pocket. He took out his phone and read the text message from Tyreese.

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"I gotta get home." Alex replied quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Frank needs me to run some errands. You'll be safe heading home right?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, see you at school." Alex said and ran off while Ella watched her friend run away.

Mount Justice

4:00 pm est

"What's the sitch?" Ethan asked Tyreese as the older teen greeted him as soon as he entered the base.

"Sitch?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Situation." Ethan clarified.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Just tell me what's up." Ethan said after rolling his eyes.

"Black Canary wants us to meet her in Gotham for a counseling session." Tyreese explained as the two walked away from the zeta tubes.

"Counseling?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yeah, something about it being long overdue."

"I don't need counseling. I just joined the team." Ethan stated, knowing Black Canary wanted to talk to the team about Dante's death.

Tyreese shrugged, "She said all members of Beta." He pointed at Ethan, "Including you."

"Great." Ethan said sarcastically. He never did like shrinks.

"Do me a favor and get Madison. She's in her room."

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said with a nod and roamed the hallways to find Madison's room.

The thing about being the new guy, in a new base. Is that you get lost. Ethan had no idea where Madison's room was. He had to ask his fellow team members as they walked past him in the halls to meet up at the zeta tubes. The twins or more specifically, Hector sent Ethan in the wrong direction while Emma pointed him in the right direction but never gave him a room number.

As Ethan roamed the quiet halls, he spotted a door open and light shining out of the door. The door was almost closed but it seemed like Madison forgot to close it all of the way. Or, she wanted some air because the base had a great AC unit. As Ethan walked up to the door, he started hearing more then one voice in the room. They sounded like Madison but in different moods.

"It's all my fault." A sad one said.

"Of course it is, you idiot. You gave him the location of Dante's dad." A mean one said.

"I want to kill Aiden!" A angry one shouted.

Ethan's eyes widened as he peeked into the room and saw Madison sitting in a circle. Except, in that circle were copies of Madison with different clothing and different hair styles. The angry one had red hair, the sad one had short hair and looked emo and the mean one looked like Madison which was creepy.

The mean one looked at the door and grinned, "Someone is here."

That sent a shiver through Ethan. She sounded so creepy and evil. His eyes turned to the real Madison who was getting up to check and see who was there. Ethan had to run away before she can catch him. He ran down the hall and turned a corner. He leaned his back on the wall and hoped Madison didn't spot him.

"Hello?" Madison said as she stood inside of her room and peeked out to see if anyone was there.

"Ugh! Stop the noise." The sad one cried as she pointed to the cell phone that was on Madison's desk.

"Stop being a pathetic baby." The mean one said as she made the sad one flinch.

Madison walked over to her phone and picked it up. She turned around and her clones were no longer there. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Madison said in a almost sad tone.

"Madison! Hey, how are you? Haven't seen you in days." Madison recognized the voice to be Tess.

"Hey Tess… What's up?"

"Nothing, just checking up on you. Haven't seen you at school."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine." Madison replied in a somewhat robotic tone.

"You sure? Why are you skipping school?"

"It really isn't any of your business."

"Madison, why are you talking like that? I'm your friend."

Madison paused and looked down with a frown. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you back later." She said, and hung up. Knowing she'll never call Tess back. She just didn't feel like talking to her. Right after the call, Madison had received a text message from Tyreese that she didn't notice before. She opened the message and read the message.

Tyreese waited for Madison at the zeta tubes with the rest of the team. Tyreese squinted his eyes as he saw Madison making her way toward the group at a slow pace.

"What's going on?" Madison asked as she looked at the rest of the team.

Ethan looked at Madison and tried hiding what he saw. He definitely had to tell someone about what he saw. What Madison was doing was crazy. He had to tell Black Canary because he was concerned that Madison might be going crazy.

"Black Canary wants us to attend a counseling session."

"And we're not doing it here?" Madison asked.

Tyreese shook his head. "Nah. She wants us at some building in Gotham."

"Why not here?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. Ask her when you get there."

"Where's Alex?" Ethan asked for no particular reason.

"He's meeting us there."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Madison said and turned around to walk away.

"Ditto." Hector said and went to follow her but was stopped by Tyreese.

"She says it's mandatory, not voluntary."

Madison turned around and looked at Tyreese. "She can't force us to go."

"Just go Madison." Ethan spoke up. "She might be able to… help… with something." Ethan said, trying not to reveal too much.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." Madison said and made her way toward the zeta tubes.

Gotham City

5:00 pm est

Alex sat on a couch in a small apartment that the League apparently used as some kind of safe house. He stared at the door that led into the apartment, wondering who would come in. There was a knock and it snapped Alex out of his trance. He cautiously walked toward the door thinking it was some kind of trap. He looked through the peep hole and saw Tyreese and the others. Alex unlocked the door and let them inside.

"How long have you been here?" Tyreese asked Alex.

"Like 15 minutes after I got your texts."

"That was a hour ago."

"Meaning I've been here for 45 minutes."

"Where's Canary?" Ethan asked as he inspected the apartment.

"Not here." Alex pointed out the obvious.

"How'd you get in?" Ethan asked.

"Through the window." Alex said as he pointed behind him to a open window that was connected to a fire escape.

"Seems tiring." Ethan said as he looked at the window.

Alex crashed on the couch he was sitting on before. "It was a good exercise."

"So, Black Canary tells us to meet us here and yet, there is no one here to meet us. Seems fishy." Hector said as he looked around the apartment. It had fake family photos and stuff like that to make the apartment seem like someone lived there.

"That's what I thought." Alex spoke up. "I thought someone stole Tyreese's phone and text me to come here so they can lay a trap."

"Paranoid, much?" Madison asked as she sat on a chair that stood next to the couch.

"It's always good to be careful."

"Too careful equals paranoia." Madison retorted.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

A few seconds later, a key unlocked the door that led into the apartment and the door flew open as Black Canary looked at the team.

"Hey guys." Canary greeted the team with a smile.

"Hey Canary." Ethan greeted back with a smile.

"It's been a while Ethan." Canary said as she looked at Ethan.

"You remember me?" Ethan asked, amazed.

Canary nodded, "Yeah."

"Madison doesn't." Ethan said with a frown.

Canary spotted her protégé in the back of the room, sitting next to Alex. Her eyes seemed empty and she stared at her feet instead of greeting her mentor like she usually did.

"I'm sure she does." Canary replied as she continued to look at Madison.

"I don't." Madison muttered.

"Why are you late?" Alex asked bluntly.

Canary turned her attention to Alex. "Because I had to make a stop."

"A stop?" Hector asked as he was on the right side of the room, leaning on a table.

Canary nodded. "A stop." She repeated. She then gestured for someone to come toward her. A girl with long black hair that reached her elbows appeared at Canary's side. She had hazel eyes and a mix of pale and fair skin tone. For a good reason of course. It was Lucy. She was still pale due to being in the pod but some of her natural color was coming back to her.

"Lucy?" Tyreese said as he looked at the girl.

"The girl we saved?" Alex asked as he too looked at the girl.

"Why did you bring her here?" Ethan added.

"So many questions." Canary said as she and Lucy entered the apartment and she closed the door behind her.

"Why is she here?" Emma asked, not approving this as well.

"One question at a time, please." Canary responded.

"Ok, why is she here?" Alex asked, pointing at Lucy.

"She's going to have some counseling sessions with me." Canary replied.

"Here, now? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I say so." Canary said as she narrowed her eyes on Alex.

"But, she's a civilian." Tyreese pointed out.

"She has powers." Canary retorted.

"But she'll know our identities." Emma said as she stared at Canary.

"The girl doesn't remember anything about her former life. All she remembers is her name. She won't tell anybody your names as long as you don't tell her yours." Canary explained.

"So we use code names?" Ethan asked.

"If you'd like."

Alex sighed. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"I'm glad your so enthusiastic." Canary said to Alex. "Because you're the first one I want to talk to."

"Aww, man." Alex said with a frown and pout.

"Come on." Canary said as he walked to another room and gestured Alex to follow her.

"So…. How about those Yankees?" Ethan asked the room.

"Shut up Ethan." Hector said as he looked at Ethan.

Alex entered the room that was initially a bed room. Except, there wasn't any beds, just two sofa chairs that were on opposite sides of each other. Alex sat down on the one nearest the door and Canary sat on the one across from him.

"Why are we doing this in Gotham?" Alex asked as soon as he sat down.

"Do you want Lucy at the base?" Canary asked.

"No."

"So that's why we're doing it here. The League placed her in a safe house since she is the only one from the Cadmus lab that we can talk too."

"And she lives in Gotham?"

"Temporarily."

"Ok… So what do you want to talk about?"

"How are you doing?" Canary asked as she observed Alex closely.

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How do you feel about Dante's death?" Canary asked bluntly. Getting straight to the point.

Alex clenched both of his fists and he subtly gritted his teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But we have too."

"Why?"

"Because, it may affect the way you handle things in the future. For example, what you wanted to do with Parasite."

"It was the right thing to do!"

"Was it? It goes against everything heroes stand for."

"Then I guess I'm not a hero anymore. What's to stop him from escaping and killing someone again? He'll escape. They always escape."

"That's why us heroes have to put them back in there place."

Alex scoffed. "Oh please. Batman and Joker have been at it for years and each time Joker comes out, he kills more people then the last time. It's a flawed system."

"So, do you see how much Dante's death has affected you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your thirst for revenge has changed your philosophy. Instead of imprisoning villains, you want to kill them."

"Only Parasite." Alex muttered under his breath as he looked down at his lap.

"Only Parasite?" Canary asked curiously.

"He's the only one I have a grudge with. He killed Dante!"

"So, if another villain was to kill one of your teammates. Would you kill that villain?"

"I don't know." Alex said as he shifted his in his seat. Feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should take a break."

"From what?"

"Being a hero."

"What?! Why?!"

"Maybe you need time off to clear your head."

"My head is perfectly clear."

"Are you sure?"

"Is this what Batman wanted this whole time? To get me off the team because I won't talk to him anymore?" Alex clapped his hands. "Is that why this Ethan kid is in the team? To replace me and Dante? Well, it isn't going to happen!"

Canary processed everything Alex had just told her. She frowned as he thought back to the first time she met this boy. He was so happy and admired Batman. Now, this boy in front of her was cold and hated everything Batman and heroes stand for. Little did he know how much his best friend's death changed him.

"Nobody is going to replace you or Dante, Alex. I assure you that won't happen. All I'm saying is that you take a small break. A vacation."

"Heroes don't take vacations." Alex said as he squinted his eyes and gave Canary a subtle dirty look.

"On occasions, they do."

"Are we done yet? I'm tired of this."

"Almost. One last question…. How do you feel about Ethan?"

Alex laughed loudly. "That guy needs to go."

"Why? He's here to help."

"In what way?"

"Well… Ethan has a special talent of cheering people up. He might be able to get your team out of the funk they are in."

"What funk?"

Canary sighed as she got a bit annoyed by this boy's arrogance and obviousness. "You don't see it?"

"I see it. But it's not as bad as you think."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright Alex, I think we are done here."

"Thank god." Alex said and quickly got off the seat and headed toward the door.

"Just be careful." Canary said as he walked out.

Alex reentered the living room the team was staying in. Alex saw that the small old time tv was on and the team was flipping through the channels to find something good they can all watch. Lucy was distant from the team and sat at a dining table by herself.

"Yo, Tyreese, you're up." Alex said as he pointed to the door behind him that led into Canary's room.

Tyreese groaned as he stood up and he headed toward the door. "How was it?" Tyreese asked Alex.

"Don't want to talk about it." Alex muttered as he headed back to the couch where he sat at previously.

"So what's up with the new girl?" Alex asked his team as he saw Tyreese enter the room.

"She's been quiet since she came in." Hector reported.

"Not one word?" Alex asked skeptically.

Hector shook his head. "Nope."

"Maybe we should talk to her." Victor suggested.

"Why?" Madison spoke up.

"I mean, she must be feeling weird. She doesn't remember anything or anyone. Just her name."

"Your point is?" Madison asked.

"We bring her into the group. Just talk with her. Make her comfortable."

"I'm down with that." Ethan said, always being the nice guy.

"Nobody cares what your down with." Alex said to Ethan. "We don't need to talk to her and reveal our identities. She can't be trusted."

"Why not?" Ethan asked as he narrowed his eyes on Alex. "She has been stuck in stasis for god knows how long. I doubt she has any friends that could hurt us."

"But we don't know if she was one of the people Omega was looking for. She may be that threat he was looking for. And like Madison said, if it's a threat to the Light then it's a threat to us." Alex explained and then snatched the controller from Hector.

Tyreese entered the room and sat on the sofa chair that was previously occupied by Alex.

"How are you doing Tyreese?" Canary asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Tyreese asked as he made himself comfortable on the chair.

"I'm fine."

"So… What's up?"

"How are you feeling about Dante's death?" Canary asked, once again, getting to the point.

Tyreese frowned and looked down at his hands which were resting on his lap. "It's a damn shame. I mean, Dante was so young and to die so early… It's just horrible."

"It really is." Canary said with a frown. The last time she saw Dante, she was really mean to him. Now looking back, if she had known the boy was going to die, she would have treated him more better. She always liked Dante and the fact that Dante made Green Arrow happy was good. After Red Arrow disappeared, Green Arrow was sad and went on a drinking spree. He then met Dante and it all got better. But now that Dante is dead, Green Arrow once again feels bad for failing his two protégés.

"Are you affected by his death?" Canary asked as she climbed her way out of her thoughts.

Tyreese nodded. "Who isn't? I mean, the guy was our leader… our friend. I just feel bad for everyone else. I'm used to losing people but those guys," He pointed at the door behind him, "They are taking it hard. I mean, real hard. Madison goes incognito, Alex is a totally different kid and the twins are just…. The twins but they don't try any pranks anymore. It's like they lost inspiration or something."

"And Emma?" Canary asked curiously.

"She's the least affected. I mean, she didn't know Dante like we did so I understand her not being affected. But she understands what's going on around her and she feels sad for us. She feels like there is nothing she can do."

"I understand."

"So… I should probably tell you." Tyreese fiddled with his fingers.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm, uh… Going to quit the team."

"Really?" Canary asked, slightly shocked. "Why?"

"It's just not the same anymore. After Dante's death… everything changed. And I also got to start college in the fall. There isn't going to be enough time to play football, go to school and play hero. I'd stick with the team a little more longer but… after August… I'm leaving."

"I completely understand Tyreese. The League will do anything it can to help you. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to ask."

Tyreese nodded and smiled. "I won't."

"Go ahead and send in the next person."

Tyreese nodded once again and left the room. As he entered the living room, he saw Alex hog up the couch, Hector sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch. Madison was in her same spot, Victor sat beside her and Emma was just standing and waiting.

Tyreese walked over to Emma with a slight smile on his face. "What have they been doing?"

"Just watching the box." She says referring to the old tv they were all looking at.

"That's it?"

"Yes." Emma then looked at Tyreese. "How did it go?"

"It was ok. No biggie."

"Biggie?" Emma asked.

Tyreese sighed, "She wants to see you next."

"Fine." Emma said and walked over to the room.

"What are we watching?" Tyreese asked as he walked over to the group.

"I swear Alex had it on Barney a few seconds ago." Hector said with a chuckle.

"Barney? Really?" Tyreese asked Alex as he looked at him.

Alex shrugged. "Nothing else good on TV."

"It's a Saturday. There is never anything good on a Saturday." Tyreese retorted.

"Actually, there was this really good superhero show on Saturday mornings but they canceled it." Ethan said sadly.

"That Justice show right?" Victor asked with a smile.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, you know about it?"

"Who doesn't?!"

"I don't." Hector said as he raised his hand.

"Dudes." Alex said as he looked at Ethan and Victor. "You guys still watch cartoons?"

"It was intriguing." Ethan said defensively.

"Indeed." Victor added.

Emma entered the room and sat on the sofa chair that was across Black Canary. Emma watched as Black Canary was jotting down some notes. Probably from her previous sessions.

"Do I talk or do you?" Emma asked Canary.

Canary took her eyes off the notepad and she looked at Emma. "Sorry. How are you adjusting to the team Emma?"

"They are ok."

"Just ok?"

"Do you want me to say something else?"

"Say what you feel."

"I know their former leader is dead but it is no reason for them to be the way they are."

"Do explain."

"I understand Alex is mad at Batman but to blame Dante's death on him is unacceptable. Batman just kicked Dante out of the team because he feared that Dante could be corrupted and could be a threat to the League. But Batman couldn't have foreseen Dante turning to Ra's Al Ghul. Nobody could have."

"That is true. But have you tried talking to Alex about this?"

"There is no talking to that boy. When it comes to Batman and Dante he is close minded. Only thinking about one thing. If you try to discuss it with him, he just walks away."

Canary nodded and wrote down some notes. "So how do you feel about being second in command?"

"I have no problem leading a team if Alex wants me too. On my island, it was one of the first things they taught you. If Alex is injured or unable to command the team then I will step up. But I would never try to take his leadership role away from him. Now, it means too much to him when before he couldn't care less."

"Because of Dante's death."

"Exactly."

"What do you think about Madison?"

Emma frowned. "Before Dante's death she was a great friend. She helped me fit in and would help with… other problems." She said, referring to the twins but Canary would never know that. "Now… She hardly talks to anyone and she is so distant. If she comes to the base, she goes straight to her room and she would ignore her friends. We want to help her but she doesn't want us too. It seems like she doesn't want to help herself. She blames herself for Dante's death but once again, nobody can truly take all of the blame for his death."

Canary nodded and frowned. It seems like what Batman had told her was true about Madison. So distant and not even communicating with her friends. She had to do something about that.

"Alright Emma, thank you for your time."

Emma nodded and left the room. Once in the living room, she saw Tyreese sitting on top of a table.

"How'd it go?" Tyreese asked as she walked over to him.

"It was… interesting." She replied. She then looked at the twins, "Twins, she wants you."

"Both of us?" Victor asked as he looked at Emma.

"At the same time?" Hector asked with a frown. "Aww, man."

"Stop being a baby and do it." Alex said coldly to his teammates.

Both of the boys groaned and entered the room. As they entered the room, both boys only saw one chair so they wrestled each other over the chair. In the end, Hector won and proudly sat on the chair while his brother leaned against the arm rest on Hector's right side.

Canary watched the exchange and couldn't help but chuckle at the twins. "How are you boys?"

"Fine." Victor replied with a smile.

"What do you want?" Hector asked rudely as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair.

"To pick your brain." She replied with a cruel smile.

"That sounds disgusting." Hector retorted.

"How are you two taking Dante's death?"

The two boys looked at each other and then at Black Canary.

"We're fine." Hector replied.

"He's lying." Victor said.

"Shut up, stupid." Hector said as he punched his brother's back.

"No." Victor said and quickly slapped his brother.

"Boys!" Canary shouted which got both boys attention as they were about to attack each other. "Just answer the question as honest as you can."

Hector sighed. "Alright… We feel bad but not like Madison or Alex."

"Yeah… We respected Dante. He brought us into his group when nobody, including the Flash didn't want us. He took us in with open arms and we were happy." Victor explained.

"We respected him so much that we didn't prank him." Hector added.

"We prank everyone." Victor pointed out.

"But his death…" Hector frowned. "It hurt us. Our leader,"

"Our friend." Victor added.

"Just died. We were speechless."

"During those two weeks after his death, we didn't know if we wanted to stick with Beta." Victor said.

"We didn't know if Alex wanted us."

"We were just waiting for a call."

"And after that two week mark, he called us. Alex wanted us back."

"So… Here we are." Victor finished.

Canary looked at each of them as they each spoke. She nodded and felt bad as well. It was true, nobody wanted the twins. At first, they were troublemakers that were interfering with Flash's duty. But now, the twins were now a part of the team. As she thinks about it, Flash made a good call by putting the boys in Beta.

"Thank you for your time." Canary said with a smile.

"It feels better talking about it." Hector said as he stood up.

"See, I told you." Victor said as he got off the arm rest.

"Did not." Hector said as he headed toward the door.

"Did too." Victor argued as he followed his brother.

"Those boys are something else." Canary muttered as she watched the boys leave the room.

Hector snuck up behind Ethan and started messing up his styled hair. "Stretch, it's your turn."

"Don't mess with the hair!" Ethan shouted as he wrestled Hector off him and started fixing his hair.

"Relax." Hector said as he put his hands up defensively.

Ethan's head started to grow as he grew frustrated but he exhaled and his head started to shrink back to it's normal size.

"Neat trick." Lucy finally spoke up.

That took the whole team by surprise because she was so quiet they forgot she was there.

"Uh, thanks." Ethan replied with a smile but she turned her attention away and went quiet again. Ethan shrugged and headed toward the door that led to the other room.

"She's so weird." Hector whispered to Alex as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Super weird." Alex whispered back as he looked at Lucy.

Ethan entered the room and sat on the sofa chair. He tapped his fingers on the armrest in a rhythm while Canary wrote some notes down on her notepad.

Canary looked up and saw Ethan smiling at her. "You seem happy."

"Well… I'm a good actor." Ethan replied.

"Really?"

"Do you know how hard it is to fit in with that team?"

"No. Enlighten me."

"Ok… The leader hates me and my only friend is a guy that can burn me."

"What about the others?"

"Madison is so distant I swear she lives at the north pole. Hector is… well, hector. Victor is nice but whenever he is with Hector… They are so evil!"

Canary chuckled. "I'm sure they are."

"You're amused?"

"Kind of."

"Thanks for the support. I have a question."

"Shoot.'

"Is the only reason why I'm in Beta is to make them happy? If Dante never died… Would I be in Beta? Am I being used like my Uncle is?"

"Your uncle isn't being used."

"Oh please. He always helps you guys and always tries to find a way to contribute to the League but you guys just turn him down. You treat him like he's a handicapped kid. He is never appreciated and is always made fun of."

"By who?"

"Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow and even Superman. Show him some respect. And don't give me that bs about you have to earn respect. He has done many things to earn respect. It's his demeanor that you don't like. The way he acts, the way he looks. That's why you guys treat him differently. I'll admit, I love my uncle but he can be weird at times but he is a good guy. All I'm asking is that you treat him better." Ethan ended his rant.

"Noted." Canary said as she jot down notes about Ethan's love for his uncle.

"Alright… What is it you want to talk about?" Ethan asked.

"Well… you basically told me everything I needed to know without me asking."

"Oh…" Ethan said as he nervously chuckled and fixed his hair once again. "Sorry?"

"No need to be. Anything else you want to talk about?"

Ethan's sheepish grin faded and he nodded slowly. "Yeah I do. It' s about Madison."

"What about her?" Canary asked curiously.

"I, uh, caught her talking to herself. Her clones to be exact. Each of them had their own emotion. You know, sad, angry and mean. You know, the negative stuff." Ethan said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"What were they saying?"

"The sad one said Dante's death was her fault. The mean one told her she was a idiot and that it was her fault. And the angry one… said it wanted to kill some guy named Aiden."

Canary eyes widened. "Oh my."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Just don't tell her you heard it from me. I don't want her mad at me. I'm trying to make them all happy and me being a snitch wouldn't help."

Canary nodded. "I won't. So how do you feel about the team?"

"They are not what I expected. But I guess Dante's death has something to do with it. They are pretty diverse and seem to get along well. I like them but they don't seem to like me."

"You don't know that."

"It feels like it. But I won't give up. I'll try to get this team back to the way they were before Dante died. I don't want to replace him or make the team forget about him but I want to help them move on."

"What you're doing is really nice Ethan."

Ethan shrugged and smiled. "It's what I do."

"Go ahead and send Madison in."

Ethan nodded. "Sure, thing." He said and with that, he left the room and entered the other.

"Uh… Clone. She wants to see you next." Ethan announced as he looked at the back of Madison's head.

Madison silently stood up and without a word, entered the other room.

"My chair!" Victor announced as he made his way to the chair Madison was sitting on.

"No way!" Hector shouted as he fought with his brother once again.

"Sorry kids." Ethan said as he stretched himself over to the chair while the twins fought. "It's my chair." He said as he sat on the chair as if it was a throne. The twins groaned and went back to their seats.

"You wanted to see me?" Madison asked as she entered the room.

"Take a seat." Canary said as she gestured to the seat in front of her.

Madison sighed and sat down on the chair like she was told to do. "No offense, but I really don't want to do this."

"Why not?" Canary asked curiously.

"Because I'm not in a talking mood."

"Did that start after Dante's death?"

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. Do you not see what's going on?"

"No."

"You're distancing yourself from your friends and from me."

"So?"

"So… You never did that until Dante died."

Madison frowned and looked down. "This is just between us right?"

"If you want it to be. Mentor to student."

Madison nodded slowly. "It's my fault Laurel. Dante is dead because of me. I basically killed him. I sent him to Ra's, I had Parasite kill Dante. It's all my fault."

"You-"

"Let me finish." Madison said as she looked at Canary. "I gave Aiden the info he needed to give to the Light. It's because of me that Ra's had taken Dante's father hostage. It's because of me that the boy I like died. I don't know how to deal with it. While I was singing amazing grace at his funeral, I cried because I put him in that casket. I basically stabbed him in the back. And as much as he and you keep telling me it isn't my fault, I feel like it is."

"Madison, it's not healthy that you blame yourself for Dante's death. It's not healthy that you seclude yourself from the outside world. That you ignore your friends and don't want them to help you. Dante's death wasn't your fault. Dante takes most of the blame for his own death but it's not just yours. It's mostly everyone's fault." She pointed to herself. "I feel bad because the last time I ever saw him I was cruel. I also blame myself for letting Batman let Dante go but I don't put all of the blame on me. Everyone is to blame. You have to share that weight with everyone, not just yourself. This path your taking is dangerous and it can lead to your own death." Canary looked at Madison seriously. "I know that you are talking to yourself. I know that you are talking to your clones. Madison, honey, that's not healthy."

Madison's eyes widened, "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter Madison. It has to end." Canary commanded in a loud enough tone to make it serious.

Tears ran down Madison's cheek. "What do I do?"

"Take the burden off yourself. Distract yourself, hang out with your friends, get a job. Anything to keep your mind off those negative thoughts. It's not all your fault. There is no need for you to feel that way." Canary smiled slightly. "Your friends miss you. They want to help you. Let them in."

Madison nodded slowly as she rubbed the tears off her face. "I'll try."

Canary stood up as Madison stood up. Canary walked over to Madison and hugged her as tight as she can.

"I'll always be there if you need me." Canary whispered.

Madison hugged Canary and nodded, "Thank you."

After a few seconds, Canary broke the hug and Madison left the room. Canary sat on her chair and stared at her note pad with a frown.

Madison entered the living room and looked at her teammates. Emma was the first one to notice the sad look on Madison's face.

Emma walked over to Madison and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I think I will be." Madison replied with a small smile.

"So we can get out of here now right?" Alex asked.

"Not yet." Madison replied which made Alex groan loudly. Madison looked at Lucy. "Your turn."

"Me?" Lucy asked as she pointed to herself.

"You're the only one left." Tyreese pointed out.

"Please, hurry." Alex stated as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy stood up and headed to the other room while Madison and Emma joined the team in watching Star Trek.

"Why in god's green Earth are we watching this?" Alex asked.

"Because I have the remote." Victor gloated as he twirled the remote in his hand.

"Can you please change the channel."

"Shh!" Victor said with his finger to his lips. "Spock is about to beat some guy up."

Lucy entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the sofa chair and noticed it was very hot to sit on. Everybody sat on it and everybody had to talk to Canary. But why her? She didn't have any mental problems that she knew of. No voices in her head.

"Hey Lucy." Canary greeted.

"Um, hey?" Lucy replied with a small wave.

"You're probably wondering what you are doing here."

"That's the million dollar question." Lucy retorted.

"Well, I wanted to know how you feel. Since we just woke you up almost a week ago, I wanted to see how you was adjusting to your life."

"Well, I get out of a sleep, I don't remember anything but my name, I live in a safe house and the Justice League has taken a interest in me. I'd say everything is just peachy."

"Aren't you curious about your past?"

"If I was in that lab, I think it's best that I don't remember it."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I mean, either they found me, I volunteered, or I was some crackhead that needed money. Another thing is, if I went missing, wouldn't my parents file a missing person report?"

"That's true."

"So, like I said, my life probably wasn't perfect. I guess this is my second chance at life. Though, I'd have to live in a orphanage or something but I think I'll survive."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to help you."

"The League?"

"Yes."

"That would be nice."

"You was shy a few minutes ago in the other room. Why a change?"

"Well, I know you. You're Black Canary, those other guys in that room I don't know. Though they saved me they are… different. I'm only shy around people I don't know."

"How do you know that?"

Lucy shrugged, "Another thing I remember."

"Do you know what your power is?" Canary asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No but I'm guessing that's the only reason why the League has taken a interest in me."

"That's part of the reason."

"And the other part?"

"You're a mystery."

"And you want to solve that mystery?"

"There are many detectives in the League. We can help you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine not remembering things."

"That's actually odd."

Lucy shrugged, "Then I'm a weird girl." Lucy looked distracted for a moment and then she looked back at Canary. "So what's my power?"

"While the League was patching you up, you seemed to have gone through the table."

"Gone through the table?"

"You shifted your density and literally went through the table."

"Sure there wasn't anything wrong with the table?"

Canary chuckled, "I'm sure. I see you have a sense of humor."

Lucy nodded, "It kind of just comes to me."

"So you sure you don't want to remember?"

Lucy nodded, "I don't think I want to remember if it was good or bad. If it's good, I'll miss it. If it's bad then I would never want to remember it."

"That's a unique perspective."

"I'm a very unique, weird girl."

Canary chuckled once again but was interrupted by Tyreese entering the room.

"What's wrong?" Canary asked.

"You gotta see this." Tyreese said urgently.

The two girls got off their seats and entered the other room where a news report was loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Do you see that?" Alex asked as he pointed at the screen.

"They are heroes that cause destruction." Ethan said as he looked at the headline on the bottom of the screen.

"Five heroes just popped up around the country, claiming they work for the Justice League." Victor added.

"But they don't work for us." Canary said as she observed the tv screen.

"They save people, beat up villains but they don't care about who gets hurt." Hector added.

"Those must be the people the Light feared." Madison said.

"More like we should be fearing." Emma said as the reported ranted on about heroes being reckless and endangering lives.

"Look, right there!" Alex pointed at a frozen shot of a girl that looked exactly like Lucy. "It's you." Alex said as he turned around and pointed at Lucy.

"Me?" Lucy asked in awe as she looked at the screen. It looked like her but it wasn't her. "What the hell is going on?"

Ethan snapped his fingers, "That's why you look so familiar. I saw someone just like you in the basement. In a pod that was labeled as 'ONE OF THE FIVE.'"

"One of the five?" Alex asked confused.

Ethan shrugged, "That's what it said."

"Who is this five?" Tyreese asked.

"The ones causing trouble for the League." Canary replied.

"Could they be working for the Light?" Emma asked Canary.

"Who is the Light?" Lucy asked as she was confused as hell.

"Oh, my god. Guys!" Madison said as she looked at the screen.

"No way." Alex said as he looked at the screen.

"He's claiming to be the leader of the group?" Hector asked.

"How is it possible?" Canary asked as she looked at the screen in shock.

Alex pointed at the screen as a clear face with a huge smirk appeared on the screen. "It's Dante…"

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

After seeing the news report, Alex sets out to find Dante once and for all. He enlists in the help of Zatanna but would she help him? Also, what does Alex find at the end of the road? Could he find Dante or is it a trick? Stay tuned and find out.


	34. Episode 34: The Search

Author's Note: Howdy folks, a might friday we have today huh? It's hot as hell here in NYC but... It happens too often for my comfort. Damn summer. Anyways, interesting Beta episode today. Alex is a douch bag, Emma has to stop a fight, Ethan has... fangirls? Green Arrow and Artemis is broken and Zatanna wants to rip off Alex's head. Find out why by reading down below. Also, I'd like to ask you guys a stupid request. You guys think ya can leave a numbered review before your actual review. You know how people do reviews like, 1 out of 5 stars, etc. It's so I know what chapters are real good, what chapters are average and what chapters are horrible. It helps me out in a way. So I appreciate it if you can do that.

Strike OOO, Ya wanna see Madison cry like a baby? Thats... mean? Heh, that elementary teacher sounds funny. True, but funny. I know right? About that Alex talking to Force and Siren. Pretty funny huh? But that whole thing with Force and Siren was all Lia. I guess I kind of took it from her. I don't know but it seemed to fit into the story since Alex wanted to kill Parasite. Yes... Young Justice still lives on in us. The fan boys and girls. It also lives on in my story ;) Yes, unfortunately, Tyreese is leaving. I have nothing for him to do and it's kind of impossible (As you pointed out) For him and Emma to get together. So once the end of August hits in the story, Tyreese is moving out and going to college :( I'm sure he will be missed. Heh, I'm literally writing him out of the show. Not like I'm killing him off right? :D I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed Lucy. I wanted to make you feel like a proud momma :) And She'll meet Conner eventually. Just be patient :)

Lia, Dude, since you love them so much, why don't you come up with a ship name for them like you did for Dante and Zatanna. ShadowMagician still rocks! You wonder if Alex would get along with her brother? Dude, you created her, I should be asking you that question lol. Would they get along? Is Dante alive or is he dead? That is the question. To be or not to be, that is the question :D See what I did there? heh heh.

Overlord Susanno, Well, you said the story is amazing and amazing is a word so... Yeah lol. But I'm glad you enjoy my story that much.

ShadowHawk, Did I ever mention how cool your name sounds? No? Well, it sounds cool :) Glad you enjoyed it.

Guest, Put a name bro, I want to call you something other then guest lol. But I appreciate you deeming this your fav fanfic. And no, Alex isn't going to stay a douche bag forever. He will stay like this for a while but not forever. Don't worry lol. If you think he is a dick in that last chapter, wait until you read this one.

ShadowPhoenix, Don't get your hopes up buddy. From what I learn, it sucks when things don't go your way. You'll soon find out. Mwhahahahahahaha

Phoenix Force, I'm starting to think you and Shadow Phoenix are related lmao. So many Phoenix's reviewing my story. Where is Jean Grey When you need her? Hey, I do love to torture you guys. I thought you knew, lol.

Burned Spy, Don't worry, The Five will be badass. None of that goody goody shit with them.

Alright guys, for this one time only, I'm allowing you guys to ask me one question each and I will answer them in the next chapter. I already did this with Lia and she asked when are Alex and Ella going to find out about each other's secret id's. I told her in season 5. Now you, my loyal readers have a chance to ask me any question you want. As long as it doesn't involve Dante. It could be about anything. Whose dying next, what I have planned for Nightmare after the timeskip, anything you want. Think carefully my friends because it's a once in a life time thing. Ask the question at the bottom of your review and I'll answer it. No confusing answer, I will answer honestly. Just beware of Spoilers. Want to know what color panties Emma wears? I'll answer. Ok... I'm lying lmao. About that question of course. I'll let your imagination handle that question lol. Anyways, ask and you shall receive!

The other thing I want to talk to you guys about is a name for this story. See, after the fifth season, we will be doing a timeskip. You know how Young Justice turned into Young Justice Invasion? Well, i wanted to do the same thing. So, it could be Young Justice: Beta _ Or Beta _ If you guys don't want me to change it then I'll forget about it. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

The WatchTower

May 29th, 2013 5:00 pm

"I'm telling the truth, Oliver." Canary said as she and Green Arrow walked around the WatchTower.

Arrow shook his head. "It's not possible Dinah."

"Tell me you saw the news report."

Arrow nodded. "I did but it's still not possible."

"Are you serious Oliver? Superman is from another planet and Wonder Woman is from a island full of woman that still believe in the Greek Gods. Anything is possible in our world." Canary explained.

Arrow stopped walking and looked at Canary seriously. "Even kids coming back from the dead?"

"The Light could have had Hades bring him back."

"Hades is a god! He wouldn't help the Light. Maybe Ares but not Hades."

"Of course Ares would help. Anything that involves a conflict has his name on it."

"Duh! He's the god of war."

Canary scowled. "Now you're trying to change the subject."

"Dante is dead."

"But the news report-"

"Could be a clone. Beta had fought a Dante clone."

"And it died on Dinosaur island."

"It's possible to make more then one clone of him."

"But they didn't!"

Arrow grew impatient and more angrier by the minute. "He's dead! I saw his body being buried."

"How do you know that boy in the casket isn't a clone?" Canary asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because Batman did a DNA analysis before telling Beta. It showed that the body was drained of life and power by Parasite. Parasite killed him." Arrow explained as he crossed his arms defensively.

"Why don't you want to believe this?" Canary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've lost not one, but two protégés. I just want the boy to rest. He's dead Dinah and there is nothing we can do about it. That boy you saw on TV is a fraud. He's a imposter sent by the Light to get us off our game. He's a distraction. I have more important things to worry about then some clone."

"So you think he's a clone?"

"He has to be. I mean, look at the facts Dinah. If that kid is Dante, why show his face now? Why would the Light let Dante lead this band of clones? Don't you remember Omega wanting to destroy them? The Light don't want anything to do with these clones. If they were to send Dante, their most important asset, they would kill him. Or he would absorb their powers and kill the Light. There is just too many variables. Dante is dead and that guy on TV is a clone. It's final!"

"Let's just hope you're right." Canary said as she walked away from him.

Arrow watched Canary walk away from him. He frowned as he turned to look out the window to see the stars and the sun in the distance. "I have to be."

Mount Justice

6:00 pm est

"He shoots and he scores!" Ethan said as he watched the basketball bounce on the floor in front of him. "And the crowd goes wild." Ethan finished and imitated a crowd roaring.

"That's one point. I have five." Tyreese pointed out as he stared at the boy in disbelief.

"You're just jealous." Ethan retorted as he looked at Tyreese.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because the crowd loves me."

"The imaginary crowd you just made up? Yeah, I'm real jealous." Tyreese retorted sarcastically.

"Don't forget the fan girls."

"What fan girls?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ethan chuckled and grinned. "You don't know?"

"Obviously not."

Ethan sighed and shook his head. "You really should get on the internet more."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can see the videos on Youtube that have the fan girls going wild for me."

Tyreese shook his head and walked away. "Why are we even talking about this?"

Ethan followed. "Because it's relevant."

"How is it relevant?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to show you anyway." Ethan said proudly as he led Tyreese to the computer near the zeta tubes.

Tyreese sighed. "I really don't want to see this."

"Oh, come on." Ethan said as he stopped in front of the computer and gestured for Tyreese to come over. Ethan then started typing and saying out loud what he was typing. He then pulled up a video from one of his 'fan girls'

"Stretchlover101" Tyreese read as he looked at the username. "You sure this isn't just you making up a account?"

"Why would I do that?"

"A ego problem?"

"I don't have a ego." Ethan looked a the expression on Tyreese's face. "Ok… Just a little." He turned his attention back to the screen. "Just watch the video."

Tyreese watched as a girl with brown hair appeared on the screen and in front of the camera. She wore a costume almost as similar to Stretch's. She looked to be around Stretch' age.

"See," Ethan said as he pointed at the screen. "A fan girl."

"One fan girl." Tyreese pointed out. "What's to say you didn't pay her to do this?"

"Really, dude?" Ethan asked as he stared at Tyreese in disbelief. "What loser would do that?"

"You." Someone from behind them said. They turned around to see Alex. "Are you guys really using the super computer to pull up a video from Youtube?"

"Maybe." Ethan said as he moved his hand behind his back and turned off the video.

"Ethan here was just showing me the fan girls he has." Tyreese said as he pointed at Ethan.

"I can see that." Alex said as he looked at the two suspiciously.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods, oh fearless leader?" Ethan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Any of you guys seen Zatanna?"

"Nah. What's up?" Tyreese asked as eh raised a eyebrow.

"I need her help with something." Alex explained.

"Like?" Ethan asked.

"None of your business." Alex retorted as he narrowed his eyes on Ethan.

"Let's keep the peace fellas." Tyreese said as he looked at the two boys.

Ethan glared at Alex. "Actually, it is my business. As a member of Beta, I'm entitled to information."

"You're entitled to nothing. And if it wasn't for the League, you wouldn't be in Beta. So why don't you shut up and mind your business."

"No! I'm tired of this." Ethan said as he took a step forward. "Let's go Bat-boy. One on one. So I can knock the attitude out of you."

"I'd like to see you try fat boy." Alex said as he too stepped forward.

"Guys, keep the peace." Tyreese warned.

Both boys looked at Tyreese. "Shut up Tyreese."

"Come on city boy, let's see what you got." Alex said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Sure you don't need your utility belt and your weapons?" Ethan asked as he made his fist double in size.

"Nah, I'm good. You're not worth it."

Ethan growled and stretched out his arm to punch Alex from a distance. Alex ducked under the punch and charged toward Ethan. He went to tackle Ethan but Ethan extended himself and spread his legs so Alex would go through them. Alex fell to the floor and kicked Ethan to the ground. Alex wrestled with Ethan for a few short seconds and was finally sitting on top of his chest. Alex raised his arm in the air to deliver a blow to Ethan's face but Ethan wrapped his legs around Alex's arm to stop him. Ethan then extended his neck and head butted Alex. Ethan unwrapped himself off Alex and pushed Alex off him.

Alex stood up as Ethan ran toward him. Alex sidestepped as Ethan attempted to tackle him. Ethan's head hit the super computer and he held on to his head. On Ethan's right side, Alex punched Ethan in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Ethan seemed unaffected so Alex kicked Ethan where it would really hurt. Tyreese winced as he watched Ethan hit the floor and holding his crotch. After a few moments of celebrating his victory, Alex turned around to see Ethan still on the floor. It was a ruse however as Ethan sprang up and kicked Alex in the chest. Alex's back hit the super computer and he stumbled forward into Ethan's large fist.

Alex fell to the ground and rubbed his face as Ethan now celebrated his victory. Alex stood up and dashed toward Ethan but felt himself being lifted from the ground. He looked down to see he and Ethan were off the ground. As if someone was holding on to them. He looked to his left to see Emma holding him and Ethan up.

"That's enough." Emma told the two as she looked at them.

"Put me down!" Ethan shouted in anger.

"Yell again and I'll make sure your crotch hurts more then it already does." Emma glared at Ethan while she said that.

"Fair enough." Ethan said with his hands in the air defensively and with a nervous chuckle.

"Put me down Emma. You have no right interfering in this." Alex said as he looked at her.

"As your second in command, I had to put a end to this."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Don't you see how this is affecting the team?"

"What?" Alex asked as he looked around. "There is no one here except us."

"I meant you treating Ethan the way you do."

"Hate to get into the middle of this but can you let me down?" Ethan asked with a small smile. The smile faded as Emma looked at him seriously. "Never mind."

"It's not affecting anyone. Who cares about this loser?"

"I do." Tyreese said as he raised his hand. "He's a part of the team Alex. Not against it."

"Thank you Tyreese." Ethan said with a smile as he looked at Tyreese. "Think you can get your girlfriend to let me go?"

"I am not his girlfriend." Emma stated as she shook Ethan around.

"Got it." Ethan said as he felt a bit dizzy.

Alex rolled his eyes. "This guy doesn't deserve to hang with us. He's a nobody."

"Just like you was when we first met?" Tyreese asked Alex. "We didn't treat you bad."

"Madison did!" Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's Madison. She wasn't the leader. Did Dante treat you the way you treat Ethan?"

"No… But-"

"But nothing. Either you change the way you act or I take command." Emma threatened as she looked at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Alex said as he glared at her.

"See? You're so defensive Alex. We understand you're taking Dante's death real hard but-" Tyreese said but was interrupted.

"He's not dead!" Alex shouted.

"Just because he showed up on TV doesn't mean it's him." Tyreese said.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Alex asked. "He was just on TV. We all saw him! He's alive."

"And working for the bad guys." Ethan pointed out which made Alex kick him in the leg.

"It's true." Emma said after shaking Alex around because he kicked Ethan. "If it is Dante, then he is once again working for the Light. He can't be trusted."

"Shut up Emma, you know nothing!" Alex shouted in her face.

Emma threw Alex away from her and the team. Alex landed on the floor several feet away and started rolling until he placed his hands in a way to stop rolling.

"You think he is alive? Fine, then go prove it. If you are wrong, you give up this stupid quest and you come back to us. If he is alive, then we must defeat him. Until then, I'm taking over. Go find your friend Alex." Emma stated.

"You can't take the team away from me!" Alex yelled as he glared at Emma.

"I'm not taking it away from you Alex. I'm simply, taking over until you come back with information on Dante. You clearly need to clear your mind and you think your friend is alive. So go find him. We'll be here waiting for you." Emma said as she stared at Alex.

"You still haven't let me go." Ethan pointed out.

Emma glared at Ethan. "Do you want me to let you go?"

"On the other hand, I'm fine the way I am. Sorry for intruding."

"Fine! I'll prove to you guys Dante is alive." Alex said as he walked away from the group and toward Zatanna's room.

"Damn, girl. That was very… what's the word?" Tyreese asked.

"Leader-like?" Ethan asked.

"No…"

"Uh…. Put me down-like?" Ethan asked. Emma finally dropped him to the floor and she walked away.

"I believe the word is assertive." Emma pointed out.

Ethan stood up and fixed his hair as Emma walked away. "She's hot and bossy. I like it."

"Really?" Tyreese asked Ethan as he looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she taken? Are you trying to holla at that?"

"Holla?"

"Sorry. Spent too much time in the Bronx one day. Those thugs say the weirdest things sometimes."

"I know what it means. Just sounds so weird when you say it."

"Because I'm white?"

"Yeah."

"Understandable. But seriously… You trying to ask her out or something?"

Tyreese didn't respond, he just walked away.

"What did I say wrong?" Ethan asked as Tyreese walked away from him.

Alex decided to take a detour. He walked over to his room and entered. He was frustrated at Ethan and Emma. Even Tyreese for no reason. Emma thinking she can butt in and boss him around. Though she was right. He needed to clear his head and now that Dante made a appearance on TV. He had to go find his best friend. He had to know why Dante was leading a band of wannabe heroes. If that was Dante…. No, it had to be Dante, Alex kept telling himself. It could be a clone like the one from Dinosaur Island but Alex had to find out if it is or isn't the real Dante. He needed a answer. But what they were saying about Ethan was totally wrong. Alex didn't like him and he showed it but that Ethan guy was trying to replace him and Dante. He couldn't let that guy go around thinking he was in charge. Because Alex was in charge. At least…. Until Dante came back. If he's back…From the dead. Alex smacked his forehead. What was he thinking? How can someone come back from the dead? This was all just so confusing to Alex. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. He was just angry and sad. So many emotions going through him and all he can think about was Ella helping him through this. She would know what to say to calm him down. To help him clear his head. He needed to chill with her but… maybe some other time. For now… he needed to find Dante.

While thinking, Alex slipped on his costume and left the room. He walked over to Zatanna's room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Alex continued to knock on the door but once again, nobody would answer. Alex turned around and started roaming the halls until he eventually made it back to his room. As he was about to open the door to his room, he saw the door next to his room, Dante's room, open. Zatanna stepped out of the room with a picture in her hand.

"Hey Zatanna." Alex said as he looked at her.

Zatanna didn't seem to notice him at first. At least, until he started talking. She slowly lifted her head up and noticed Alex in front of her.

"Hey Alex." Zatanna said as she closed the door to Dante's room.

"What you got in your hand?" Alex asked as he pointed at the hand she was holding the picture with.

"A picture of me and Dante." Zatanna replied as she looked at the picture.

"You alright?" Alex asked sympathetically.

"Are any of us alright?" Zatanna answered his question with a question.

"Not really." Alex replied with a frown.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not good." Alex replied truthfully.

"I understand. It just makes you wish none of this never happened. You know… Dante leaving the team."

"That's Batman's fault."

Zatanna shook her head. "No it's not. Dante took responsibility for his actions. He trusted Aiden and it bit him in the ass. He did what any man would have done. He was responsible."

"But that led him too…"

"Ra's Al Ghul. I know Alex but we can't blame Batman for all of our problems."

Alex looked down and frowned. "The League knew, Batman knew. They knew Ra's was holding his father hostage."

"I know… I was the one that told them."

"So why didn't they do anything?!" Alex asked in a shout.

"I don't know." She replied softly. Her voice was really soft, Alex noticed. Even when she was mad, it sounded like she was calm. "Maybe they couldn't find him."

"That's a lie. Ra's Al Ghul has been Batman's enemy for years. Batman must know any of the places Ra's could have taken his father too. If they would have taken Dante's father back then they could have freed Dante."

Zatanna sighed. "I know Alex but we can't fix the past. As much as I wish Dante was still alive… he just isn't."

Alex lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "But he is."

"What?"

"You didn't see the news report?"

"With those five people claiming to be working for the League?"

Alex nodded rapidly. "Yeah. The leader is Dante."

"That's not possible Alex."

"Is anything impossible nowadays?" Alex asked. "It has to be him."

"Alex… We put him in a casket. He's dead."

"No, he's alive!"

"No, he's not Alex."

"Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"That he's still out there somewhere."

"Listen, Alex. You're still in denial. Dante is dead, you need to get over it."

Alex scowled, "Like you did?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play games Zatanna. I know what you've been doing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zatanna asked as she glared at Alex.

"I'm talking about you and Nightwing. Dick… Whatever."

"What about us?"

"I got footage of you entering his room. Embracing him, kissing him. All that."

"Kissing him?! Are you serious Alex?!"

"Kissing him." Alex repeated.

"On the cheek. As a thanks for talking to me. You think Dante's death only affected you? I loved Dante and he's gone! I was the one that never gave up on him! I was the one that traveled to that damn island to try to get him back. What did you do?! Fight him! I did all of the work." Zatanna shouted in anger as she clenched her fists. Wanting to punch Alex. Frustrated and sad, Zatanna started to tear up and some tears ran down her cheek.

"You love him so much? Then prove it. Do that spell that let's you see where someone is. Try to find Dante. If he is dead then I'll leave you alone. If he's alive. I can find him and bring him back."

Still angry, Zatanna shouted. "He's dead Alex! Gone, finito, never coming back. Don't you understand?!"

"Prove it then! Do the damn spell!" Alex shouted back.

"Fine! I swear to god, if I don't find him, I'm going to make sure you pay for making me feel this way." Zatanna said as she glared at Alex and rubbed some tears off her cheek.

"I know I'm right." Alex insisted.

"You better hope you are." Zatanna said and then started chanting a spell as Alex pressed a button on his glove that let him view a holographic image of the world.

As Zatanna finished her chanting, the two waited for a red dot to appear on the holographic globe that was hovering over Alex's glove.

"See, he's not alive." Zatanna pointed out as nothing appeared.

Then the glove made a beeping noise and a red dot appeared on the west side of North America.

"That's in Star City." Alex said with a smile as he zoomed in on Star City.

Zatanna stared at the globe shocked at what she was seeing. There was no way that Dante was still alive. Let alone, in Star City. Unless it's the graveyard. If it is, then that means they buried Dante alive.

"That's impossible." Zatanna muttered as Alex played with his glove to get the proper coordinates.

"See Zatanna, anything is possible." Alex said as he looked up to look at her.

"H-He's suppose to be dead."

"But he's not." Alex said proudly. Another beeping noise could be heard as Alex zoomed in some more. Alex's eyes widened as he looked at the location of the red dot.

"Where is he?" Zatanna asked as she stared at the map laid out in front of her.

"In his house." Alex replied in shock.

Star City

5:00 pm pst

Alex stood in front of Dante's house. The windows were closed, the shades were drawn. The gate to his house was closed. It seemed abandoned but Alex knew Dante was in there. Alex was excited to reunite with his best friend. To bring him back to the base and to bring him back to his team. Dante's team. To bring him back to Zatanna, Artemis, the twins and even Madison. He was doing it for them as much as he was doing it for himself. Alex slowly climbed the steps that lead to the door of Dante's house. He stood in front of door not knowing if he should knock or open the door. He knocked and no one answered. He knocked a few more times and nobody still didn't answer. Alex looked around the quiet neighborhood and no one was around. Good thing too, because Alex didn't need them to see a kid in a costume knocking on someone's door. It would look weird.

Alex slowly turned the doorknob in front of him until he heard a click sound. He cautiously opened the door to Dante's house and quietly closed it behind him. He took a few steps ahead and stopped. Everything seemed to be the same way it was the last time he was here. Except this time, there wasn't any Dante, Bass or even Beth to greet him. He took another few steps up and still didn't spot Dante. He walked up the stairs and once up there, he turned a corner and headed to Dante's room. Alex opened the door hoping to see his friend laying on his bed or on the computer on the far side of his room like Alex remembered from his last visit. Except, when Alex opened the door, it was empty. No one in there. It seemed like no one was there for weeks. Alex closed the door as he exited the room and he head back downstairs hoping to catch Dante watching a football game or something. Except, when Alex entered the living room, he was surprised by what he saw. Anger ran through him as his heart pumped rapidly.

"Hello, little bird." A man on a chair in front of Alex said.

"Nightmare." Alex said with a disgusted tone.

"Expecting someone else?" Nightmare asked with his leg over the other and his hands linked on top of his lap.

"Where is he?!" Alex asked in a yell.

"Who?" Nightmare asked, playing dumb.

"Dante! Where is he?!" Alex asked, his voice growing deeper and deeper.

Nightmare chuckled at that. "Did you notice, the madder you get, the more you sound like Batman?"

Alex stomped toward Nightmare with his eyes red and his fists clenched. He went to grab Nightmare but Alex's hand went through him.

"Where are you?" Alex asked as he gritted his teeth and looked around the room.

"I'm everywhere." Nightmare replied and a bunch of Nightmare's surrounded Alex in a circle. "Which one is the real me?" Nightmare asked.

"Where's Dante?!" Alex roared.

"Dead, you idiot." Nightmare replied with a chuckle that echoed throughout the room. Then, the Nightmare's surrounding Alex started chuckling.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alex shouted.

"That's exactly what he said to me. Look who's dead now." Nightmare retorted.

Alex started to attack the doppelgangers around him but his attacks only went through them.

"Where are you?!"

"In the darkness. Have you embraced the darkness Crow? The darkness inside of your heart? I have. It's exhilarating, isn't it? I know you're in pain. How could you not be? You lost your best friend… I lost a brother. Well, he really wasn't a brother but he was one of us. Did he ever tell you he killed someone? Actually, he's killed a lot of people. My people. We don't take kindly to that. The Light doesn't take kindly to that. That's why we had to exterminate him. Cut the head off the beast. I would have loved to kill him. But Parasite got in the way. He did a marvelous job did he not? Killing Dante and all. If Dante is really dead. I love teasing, don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up and come out and fight me!" Alex shouted as he made his way through the house, trying to find Nightmare.

"Patience, Little bird. All in due time. I actually wanted to catch up with my favorite member of the Bat-family. Well… Former member. You still blame Batman for Dante's death? You're a fool. But it truly doesn't matter. The farther away from Batman you are…"

"The more vulnerable you are." Nightmare shouted as he sliced Alex's back as Alex checked the kitchen. He then kicked Alex which made him stumble forward toward the sink. Alex leaned on the counter and Nightmare grabbed Alex's head and started smashing his face on the counter. Thankfully, Alex's mask was good enough to protect him but he still felt the pain.

Alex elbowed Nightmare in the gut which made Nightmare let go. Alex kicked Nightmare in the chest which made Nightmare stumble backwards. Now leaning on the fridge, Nightmare dodged a punch from Alex and ended up behind him. Nightmare kicked him once again so Alex was now leaning on the fridge. Nightmare continued to kick him until Alex blocked one of his kicks and held on to his leg. Alex sidestepped and pushed Nightmare forward so his leg would hit the fridge. Alex smashed Nightmare's head into the fridge and Nightmare knelt on one knee. Alex opened the fridge and stuffed Nightmare's head in it. Alex opened and closed the door on Nightmare's head until he got tired of doing it. Nightmare laid on the floor with his head in the fridge and Alex looked down at Nightmare's body.

Not wanting to finish, wanting to kill Nightmare, Alex decided to pick him up. Except, when he bent down to pick him up. Nightmare quickly rolled over and punched Alex in the throat. Alex grabbed his throat and started choking. Nightmare kicked him away so he could get up. Alex held on to his throat with one hand and threw a punch with the other. Nightmare blocked it and punched Alex in the face. As Alex leaned back on the counter behind him, Nightmare acted like a boxer and threw body shots to slow Alex down. After being dealt a series of body shots, Alex grabbed Nightmare's head with both of his hands and he head butted him. Nightmare moved back a few inches but Alex still had his hands around Nightmare's head. Alex jumped up and delivered a knee to Nightmare's face. He did this a couple of more times until Nightmare timed it perfectly and tackled Alex and slammed him into the dining table that instantly broke upon impact.

The two men rolled away from each other and panted. "This little hand to hand combat is exciting." Nightmare said as he stood up.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet." Alex retorted as he stood up as well.

"I was counting on it." Nightmare replied.

Nightmare quickly reached behind his back and pulled out ninja stars to throw at Alex. He threw them at Alex but Alex moved his head to dodge them. The ninja stars stuck to the cabinets above the sink. Distracted, Alex didn't notice Nightmare heading toward him. Alex blocked one of his punches and delivered one of his own. Nightmare blocked the punch and held on to Alex's arm. Nightmare head butted Alex and did it once more but this time, aiming for the nose. Alex's nose started to bleed but that just fueled Alex's anger. Alex overpowered Nightmare and punched him in the gut a couple of times so Nightmare can let go of his arm. When Nightmare finally did, Alex elbowed Nightmare's face and kicked him toward the living room. Nightmare fell down and landed on a glass table they had surrounding the couches and chairs they had there. One piece of glass was stuck in Nightmare's back. Alex dragged Nightmare away from the table which made things worse for Nightmares as the glass in his back hurt him.

Nightmare tried standing up but Alex kicked him in the gut which made him lay back on the floor. Alex kicked him in the face numerous times until he noticed the mask Nightmare was wearing was just protecting him. Alex knelt down and punched Nightmare multiple times in the stomach so the pain could distract Nightmare while Alex took off Nightmare's metal mask.

"Won't be needing this anymore." Alex said as he threw the mask away from Nightmare's body. "You're probably hideous under this mask. I mean, what idiot wears two masks?" Alex asked and then punched Nightmare in the face.

Alex stood up and continued to kick Nightmare as many times as he could. One last kick on the face made Nightmare roll and he groaned as he couldn't take the pain anymore. The glass was deep in his back and each hit from Alex made it worse and worse. He's felt pain more worse then this but the glass was irritating him. As Nightmare was on his stomach, Alex noticed the glass sticking out of Nightmare's back. Alex placed one knee on Nightmare's back and the other on the ground. Alex started to twist the glass and bang on it to see Nightmare in pain. Nightmare let out a muffled scream of pain as Alex continued to torture him.

"Where's Dante?!" Alex shouted after he stopped.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Nightmare shouted as he tried getting up but Alex slammed his face on the floor.

Alex pulled out the glass which made Nightmare scream out in pain. He then rolled Nightmare over and stuck the shard of glass near Nightmare's throat.

"You won't kill me. You're weak." Nightmare muttered as he looked into Alex's eyes. Alex looked like a mad man. Nightmare smiled but Alex couldn't see it. He really pushed Alex to embrace the darkness.

"Tell me!" Alex shouted and punched Nightmare in the face which made his head bounce on the floor.

"Never!" Nightmare yelled as his world started to get a little bit black.

"Fine, have it your way." Alex said and stabbed Nightmare in the leg.

"Ah!" Nightmare yelled in pain as his eyes widened and the room got a bit brighter.

Alex pulled out the shard and pointed it at Nightmares head. "Any last words?"

"Surfs up." A familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

Before Alex could look up at the man, a wave of water pushed Alex away from Nightmare and threw him out the window and into the front lawn of Dante's house.

Nightmare breathed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling of the house. He then saw his savior looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Nightmare asked slowly and weakly.

"I knew what you was doing so I decided to hang back and watch the show." Aiden replied. "Little did I know that you was going to get your ass handed to you by Crow."

"I didn't need your help." Nightmare said stubbornly.

"You sure? It looked like you did."

Nightmare revealed a knife that was up his sleeve. "I could have handled him."

"So why didn't you do anything?" Aiden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how far he would go."

Aiden narrowed his eyes and looked at Nightmare curiously. "You Al Ghul's are really weird."

"Shut up and help me up." Nightmare said as he held a arm out for Aiden to help him up.

As Aiden helped Nightmare up, Alex climbed back into the house through the way he got out of it.

"I'm not finished with you." Alex said as he looked at Nightmare.

Aiden noticed all of the cuts and bruises on Alex and he chuckled. Aiden threw Nightmare onto the couch on the side of him and a water ball materialized on both of his hands.

"Take a rest, I'm tagged in." Aiden said as he looked at Nightmare, who was sitting down on the couch watching the two.

"I don't need your help."

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you."

Alex observed the two closely. He was still weak from his battle with Nightmare. He didn't think he can take on Aiden as well.

"Seems more like a handicap to me." A voice from the kitchen said.

Alex looked to see the man in green. "Green Arrow?"

"I think it's about time you tagged me in kid." Arrow said after taking a bite of a apple he was tossing on one hand.

Alex wondered if Green Arrow saw everything Alex did to Nightmare. He really hoped not because he really didn't want to hear a lecture on this in the end.

"Get out of here old man." Aiden said as he glared at Green Arrow. "I never did like you."

"The feeling is mutual Aiden." Arrow said as he took out his bow and arrow. He looked at Alex, "I got this."

Aiden threw a water ball at Arrow and Arrow dodged it by rolling to his right. He knelt on one knee and fired a arrow at Aiden. Aiden had a wall of water in front of him to protect him from the arrow. The arrow froze the water and Arrow's feet broke the ice and hit Aiden's face. Aiden stumbled backwards and moved his head to look at Arrow. Arrow hit Aiden with his bow and kicked him in the face. Arrow punched Aiden in the stomach as Aiden leaned on the wall behind him. Aiden roared and water came out of his body and washed Arrow away from him. Aiden extended a hand with his palm up and water blasted out of his hand and into Arrow's chest. Arrow's back hit he wall and it stood there as a endless stream of water kept him against the wall. Alex decided he needed to help Arrow so he threw a crow-a-rang at Aiden. A knife knocked the crow-a-rang out of the air.

"Stay out of this." Nightmare said weakly from the couch.

Alex really wanted to go over to the couch and beat the crap out of Nightmare some more so he can get info about Dante. He couldn't really be dead. No matter what Nightmare or anyone else tells him. He had to prove them wrong.

Arrow had a arrow slide out of his quiver and land in his hands. "This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me." Arrow said and placed his arrow inside of the water. He then pressed a button on the top of his arrow and a electrical current was released into the water. It traveled all the way back to Aiden and electrocuted him. At the same time however, it electrocuted Arrow as well but not as much as Aiden. Arrow and Aiden knelt on the floor breathing heavily.

Arrow pointed a arrow at Aiden, "Take your friend and get out of my city."

"I'll-" Aiden said but was interrupted.

"Do what he says." Nightmare commanded.

"What?" Aiden asked as he looked at Nightmare.

"It's finished. We did what we came here to do." Nightmare said as he looked at Alex. "Your friend is dead. Stop looking for something that doesn't exist."

Alex was about to say something but smoke engulfed the area and when the smoke cleared and the coughing stopped, Nightmare and Aiden were no where to be seen.

"Is that why you came here?" Arrow asked as he sat on a chair with his bow on his lap.

"Yeah… Zatanna-"

"I know. She called me as soon as you left."

"Why?" Alex asked as he looked at Arrow curiously.

"She knew it had to be a trapped."

"He's still alive." Alex protested.

"I love your optimism kid but just give up." Arrow frowned, "He's dead Alex. Let go."

"I'm not going to give up." Alex said as he stood tall and wince from the pain of the battle.

"You're chasing a ghost, kid." Arrow advised.

"Then call me the ghostbuster."

Arrow laughed lightly and shook his head, "That was horrible." Arrow stood up, "Let's get you home."

Mount Justice

9:00 pm est

Alex stood in front of a holographic statue of Dante in the Hall of Fallen Heroes that the Justice League just put up. It was for the kids to remember those they lost in battle. Since Dante was the first to die, he was the first statue to be in the room. The statue had a gold plague with Dante's name and codename on it. Dante stood in a pose familiar to his friends but it was holographic. It was still good to see Dante in his old costume. Before Ra's Al Ghul turned him into what he was.

"I won't give up Dante." Alex told the statue, "I will find you and I will prove them wrong. I know you're out there somewhere. I can feel it. But it seems like I'm going to have to take this mission alone."

"You're never alone." A voice from behind Alex said.

"Hey, Artemis." Alex greeted.

"I heard about what you said to Zatanna." Artemis said frankly.

"Who hasn't?" Alex asked with a frown. "I had to do it in order to get under her skin and get her to help me."

"You pushed too hard."

"You think I don't know that? His death changed me in so many ways."

"We've noticed."

"But I like these changes in a way. I like being different. Sure, I can be a ass most of the time but I usually do it for a good reason. I mean, if Batman can do it, how come I can't?"

"That's true but you got to learn when to ease up. Like I heard about the way you have been treating that Ethan kid. Dante would never do that."

"I know he wouldn't. But I'm not Dante. I know why the League sent Ethan here."

"Why's that?"

"To replace me. Apparently, I'm unstable thanks to Dante's death. Canary knows and now the League knows. It's a matter of time before they replace me or Beta."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Maybe, maybe not. Still, Beta is my life now. It's my legacy, handed down by Dante. He wanted me to lead this team in his absence. I'll do it until he comes back."

"He's dead Alex."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But I'll protect Beta. Even if it means we have to separate ourselves from Alpha and the League."

Artemis frowned, "I'm sorry Alex."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Artemis nodded and tears started forming in her eyes. She rubbed them before they get a chance to come down her cheek. "I should have never treated him the way that I did. I was just so angry and I felt so betrayed. To see Dante go over to the side my father and sister were working for… It hurt me."

"You're not the only one that treated him bad."

"You never did. You continued to believe in him. That there was still a good side."

"But you're not alone. Mostly everyone felt how you feel, I even felt like that for a short amount of time. Like, when he first attacked us and nearly killed us. I felt it then but over time I knew he was being forced to do it. He didn't want to do these things but he had too. I knew…"

Artemis wiped the tears off her cheek and took a deep breath. "If only he was still here with us."

"If he is dead… I know that his spirit is with us. Guiding us or supporting us."

"Like a guardian angel?"

"Something like that." Alex turned around and smiled at Artemis. "He'll always be here." Alex said as he placed a hand on his heart.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow? In honor of Dante."

"That wasn't the only thing that he could do."

"It was the only thing that made him human. It was the only thing that made him my equal."

Artemis nodded and smiled. "I'll teach you."

* * *

*Deep Announcing Voice*

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Pieces of the puzzle come into place as the Team figures out more about The Five. The League gives them a mission to take on one of the Five but does Beta stand a chance? And also, what is Lucy doing there? Find out more in the next episode of Young Justice: Beta.


	35. Episode 35: Wrath of the Five

Author's Note: Ello Ladies and Gents, this is the brand new episode of the Young Justice Beta show. I'm terribly sorry for not putting up the story yesterday but I just had one of those depressing days where I can't think or right. I literally couldn't think clearly and coming up with dialogue or simple words were a pain so I postponed the episode for today. Even though it's pretty late and I apologize for that as well. I accidently fell asleep while writing because I woke up really early this morning. But yeah, the show shall go on! Tyreese and Emma have a moment in this episode and it may be one of the last few moments they have since he is getting cut from the show. Alex sucks at Archery, sort of. Madison is well... Madison. The Five also make their first appearance with Lucy in the chapter as well.

Strike OOO, What?! Two chapters were boring?! Really? Why didn't you tell me? I'll check out the song eventually to see if it would be a theme song lol. Tyreese will show up on occasions to help the team on certain missions that might need his particular skill set. Not season 5 silly, after the timeskip where season 3 of the show would be. Get it? Yeah, i know about Starkiller, I didn't really like that but the ending was pretty cool. Why do you want Dante dead? Yeah, hitting a dude in the crotch is a low blow but it is effective. Lol about Tyreese unable to break up a fight. Yeah, Ethan is one of those guys but for comedic reasons for the story lol. He needs to be that funny, nice guy that helps the team not be depressed. Yeah, Batman is always the scapegoat. It's quite sad but most of the time it is his fault. Hell yeah Zatanna would kick his butt lol. Yeah, that Ghost Buster thing wasn't my best work lol. But it was meant to be cheesy. Gotta love the humor in my story. To answer your question, Chapter 39-41 would be Nightmare's story arc which would have Haywire in each one. So yeah, those three would be about those two but mostly about Nightmare. So like I said, be patient my apprentice, their time will come.

Lia, Actually, Cromet sounds more better then Double C lol. We can go with that I guess. Though I love the whole MagmaAmazon thing you created even though they aren't together. But I like Magmazon more better. What do you think? Kind of a fusion of their names. They'll get along eventually, it's going to take some time but they'll get there. I don't know about the dating Emma thing because I don't know how I'm going to get those two together but he will make appearances.

ShadowPhoenix, Alex is Batman fool! lol. But yeah, he is getting more badass. No longer that fanboy that he used to be.

Overlord Susanno, Alex is a badass!

BurnedSpy, Hell yeah Beta is better then Alpha. Wait, did I just say that? Are you saying this is better then the real show? If so, thank you. If not... Damn you! lol.

ShadowHawk, Don't get cocky now my friend lol. No love for Aiden, such a shame.

Enjoy the show guys and remember to rate it :) Tell me what you think.

* * *

Mount Justice

June 10th, 2013 5:00 pm est

"Don't think you can beat me." Tyreese said as he and Ethan played another basketball game while Emma watched from the sidelines. She had nothing else to do and Ethan wouldn't leave her alone so he dragged her along to show her his 'mad skills'.

Ethan scoffed, "You're nothing. I got this."

Tyreese did a crossover and did a lay up leaving Ethan behind him. "You do remember I beat you last time."

"We never finished." Ethan protested.

"Because you dragged me along to see your 'fan girl'."

"Why you gotta say it like that?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I still can't believe it."

"I bet you have a fan girl… Somewhere."

"I don't need a fan girl. I'm not in this for the publicity."

"I guess I spent too much time with my uncle."

"You think?" Tyreese asked as he threw the basketball at Ethan.

"So is it true?" Ethan asked as he started dribbling.

"Is what true?"

Ethan dribbled the ball in between Tyreese leg and he extended himself over Tyreese. As the ball rolled in the air, Ethan grabbed it and jumped in the air with his tongue out and dunked it.

Tyreese watched this in disbelief. "Ok, you win."

"Really?"

"Dude, you just did a Jordan."

"No, I did a Ethan."

Tyreese shook his head. "You was asking a question."

"Oh, yeah. Is it true you're leaving?"

Tyreese looked at Emma from far away but she didn't seem to be paying attention. She seemed to be thinking about something.

Tyreese looked back at Ethan and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Gotta go to college. I also got to focus on football."

Ethan scoffed, "Who needs football?"

Tyreese narrowed his eyes, "I do. It was all that I had growing up." Tyreese smiled. "I remember my father playing catch with me when I was a kid." He then frowned. "It's about the only thing I remember doing with him."

"Bad relationship?"

Tyreese shook his head. "Nah. He died when I was young. I don't even remember what he looks like."

"How did he die?"

"A fire in my house."

"Oh…" Ethan replied with a frown. "I'm sorry man."

"It's ok. It's all in the past."

"Gotta keep your head up and look to the future."

Tyreese nodded. "Exactly."

Ethan grabbed the basketbal, "So what was that? 2-5?"

"I'm not playing with you anymore."

"What?! Why not?"

"You just pulled off a unbelievable move."

"And?"

"Your powers man. If you want to be a ball player, you can't be doing that."

"Well… You're tall!" Ethan protested.

"Really? That's your excuse?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not tall, I'm not muscular. I'm just using what I have."

"Being tall and fit isn't a power, Ethan."

"It's genetics." Emma pointed out from out of nowhere.

Ethan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I guess my genes suck."

"It's not entirely about genetics." Tyreese added. "You also have to work out to get fit enough to play ball. Short people have played ball. Look at Spud Webb or Nate Robinson. Good short players."

"But I want to be like Lebron. I want to dunk on people."

"Is that all? Lebron can do other things you know."

"I know! But… I want to dunk."

Tyreese sighed. "Whatever."

"But I get the point. Lay off the powers and rely on my skills. I'll try it out."

"And if you don't accomplish anything?"

"I'm smart, I'll think of something."

"You're smart?" Emma asked.

Ethan narrowed his eyes, "Really? Now you crack jokes?"

Emma pointed at Tyreese, "Blame, Tyreese."

Ethan looked at Tyreese. "I blame you Ty."

"What did I do?" Tyreese asked as he pointed at himself.

"You created that." Ethan replied as he pointed at Emma.

"How is that even possible?" Tyreese asked.

"And the gods created me." Emma pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Ethan shouted as he turned around. "I'll see you dorks later." Ethan said and left the room.

"Dork?" Emma inquired.

"I know right. He has the audacity-"

"What's a dork?" Emma interrupted.

Tyreese sighed. "You've been with us for like 3 months."

"And?"

"I'd expect we'd rub off on you."

"Why would I want any of you to rub off on me?"

Tyreese face palmed. "Never mind." Tyreese walked over to the basketball Ethan placed on a chair. He threw it at Emma who grabbed it as soon as it was thrown at her. "Wanna play?"

"Really?" Emma asked as she observed the ball.

"Yeah. I figure Ethan is going to need someone to play ball with."

"Why would I play 'ball' with him?"

"So he doesn't drive you guys crazy when I'm gone." Tyreese pointed out.

"So I have to put up with him when you're gone?" Emma asked as she looked at him.

Tyreese nodded. "Yeah."

"Please don't go."

Tyreese chuckled and smiled. "Sorry."

Emma dribbled the ball a couple of times and shot the ball from the three point line. She missed as it bounced off the rim.

"You'll get it. With practice." Tyreese reassured her.

"Can you teach me?" Emma asked as the ball bounced back toward her.

"Sure." Tyreese said as he walked over to her.

Tyreese helped Emma for the next couple of minutes by helping her with her shot and how to handle the ball. He placed his hand on her back to straighten it out and he placed his other hand on her hand to show her how to grab the ball. He stepped back as she took a shot and it missed again. He walked over to the ball and passed it to her.

"It's basically Geometry and Physics."

"I know those things."

"Then this should be easy for you."

"Is that how you learned?"

Tyreese shook his head. "No. But I'm guessing you can do better knowing how to set up a shot."

Emma nodded and focused. She shot the ball one more time and it finally went in.

"Yes!" Emma shouted in victory as she punched the air.

"Good shot." Tyreese said and passed her the ball again.

Tyreese watched her closely as she jumped in the air and shot the ball. Once again, it went in with a shoowsh.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the next Larry Bird." Tyreese announced.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as she looked at Tyreese confused.

"A really good old time player." Tyreese answered.

"So you are comparing me to a old man?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of?"

"How dare you."

"But-"

"Just kidding." Emma interrupted with a smile.

Tyreese laughed. "Did you know you're beautiful in and out of your costume?"

"Excuse me?"

Tyreese face palmed as he realized how wrong that sounded. "No," He said as he put his hands in the air defensively, "I mean that you look beautiful no matter what you do. You have a cute smile and a funny laugh. You know? The simple things."

"The simple things?"

"It was a complement. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Tyreese said and left the room.

Emma watched as Tyreese walked away from her. She looked at the boy confused. "What just happened?"

Alex and Artemis were in the training room in front of a training dummy that was a few feet away. A bow and arrows laid on a table in front of them. Ever since Alex asked for Artemis's help on archery, the two stayed true to their word. She would teach him and he would learn from her. This would be the second time they have trained. The first time…. Wasn't so productive.

"Show me what you got." Artemis said as she stood on Alex's side to inspect the way he handled a bow.

"I'm telling the truth." Alex said as he picked up the bow and one arrow.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Artemis retorted and patted Alex's back to get him to straighten it. She placed her hand on his arms to get him in the perfect position to shoot the arrow.

Alex held his breath as he aimed the arrow at the circle painted on the dummy's chest. He wanted the small circle that was a bullseye. He cocked back the arrow and shot it. The arrow pierced the dummy but it was placed a bunch of circles away from the bullseye marker.

Artemis crossed her arms and looked at the arrow that was stuck inside of the dummy. "Liar."

"I'm telling the truth. I've hit the bullseye." Alex protested as he looked at her.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Artemis retorted. "Again." She commanded.

Alex picked up another arrow from the stack of arrows on the table. He cocked back a arrow and held his breath so he can keep it steady. He shot the arrow and it was placed above the previous arrow.

"It's because you're here." Alex blamed.

"Are you threatened by me?" Artemis asked as she looked at him.

"No… maybe." Alex confessed.

Artemis sighed. "You don't have to hold in you breath. It's only for a short moment, not the whole time your shooting the arrow. You have to focus and relax." She fixed his position. "You're too stiff. You need to loosen up."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. I can't control your body."

Alex sighed and once again picked up a arrow. He cocked it back and focused on the bullseye. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated as well.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked as she observed the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with the tongue?"

"I'm concentrating."

"You look like a idiot."

"That's not nice of you to say."

"It's the truth."

Alex placed the bow on the table. "Why are you so mean?"

"It runs in the family." Artemis replied.

"You don't have to act like them."

"I'm not acting. Try growing up with a super villain in your house that is training you to be a assassin just like him. Now try being the nice guy. You would get punched by your parent for playing nice. 'Only fools play nice.' He said to me after I tried to help someone who was being mugged."

"You're not a fool."

"And I don't play nice. Listen, we're not here to talk about me. You asked me to help you learn archery. Are you going to stand here and whine or are you going to learn?"

"I'm going to learn."

"Then pick up that bow and get to work." She commanded as she pointed at the bow.

Alex nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Ethan roamed the hallways after playing basketball with Tyreese. He noticed Hector in front of Madison's room and he was banging on the door.

"Madison! Give it back!" Hector shouted in between banging.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked as he walked up to Hector.

"Madison took my phone away from me because she thinks I was trying to take a picture of her." Hector explained as he looked at Ethan.

"Why would she take it because of that?" Ethan asked curiously.

"We have a long history." Hector replied.

"Meaning?"

"I played jokes on her and now she doesn't trust me."

"I don't even trust you." Ethan retorted.

"The feeling is mutual. Listen, can you help me get it back?"

"How?"

"I don't know. Can't you slip under the crack or something?" Hector asked as he pointed at the bottom of the door.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Try it."

"And what do I get in return?"

"A big wet kiss on the cheek. Man, I don't know. Just get it."

"Why do you want the phone so much?"

Hector looked down and blushed. "I've been talking to this girl and I need my phone back to communicate." Hector patted Ethan's back hard. "Now, get it!"

Ethan stumbled forward and turned his head to glare at Hector who had a cruel smile on his face. Ethan sighed and looked back at the crack Hector pointed out. Ethan sucked in some air and looked thinner. As thin as a tooth pick or a two dimensional character. Ethan placed his finger inside of the crack and it slipped in. He started putting his whole body through the crack by making it smaller. Finally, on the other side of the door, Ethan stood with his back to the door. He looked ahead to find Madison sitting on her bed going through Hector's phone.

"Anything scandalous?" Ethan asked as he looked at her.

"You don't want to know." Madison replied.

"You're right. I don't want to know." Ethan said as he shivered at the thought of it. He looked at the chair at his side. "Mind if I sit down?"

"I guess."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ethan asked confused.

"A bit of both."

"You're so confusing."

"I know." Madison said with a slight smile. The first time he had seen her smile. At least, the first time he caught her smiling.

"So can I?"

"Can you?"

Ethan groaned. "Is this the game we're going to play?"

"What game?"

"Ok, I'm taking a seat." Ethan said and finally sat down.

"Feel like you accomplished something?" Madison asked as she finally looked at him.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Happy?"

"A little bit." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Hector wants his phone back."

"I know."

"So why don't you give it back?"

Madison shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun toying with him."

"So you're having fun?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Ok… So… You're not depressed anymore."

Madison sat quietly and chose to ignore his question. Even after talking with Black Canary, she couldn't get out of her funk. She would create her clones and the mean one would keep reminding her of how stupid she was and all of the mistakes that she made. Kissing Dante while he was with Zatanna. Getting with Aiden to get back at Dante. Giving Aiden information on Dante. Actually trusting Aiden like the idiot she was. And the sad clone kept keeping her down as well because well, she was so sad.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Ethan finally spoke up.

"You can leave now."

"What?"

"Leave my room. I'm not giving it to him anytime soon."

"Ok… But can we at least talk?"

"About what? I'm not exactly in a talking mood." Madison said as she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Um… We can talk about Dante or… Aiden."

Madison was once again quiet. Not really feeling like dwelling on those two topics.

Ethan noticed the look on her face when he mentioned the two names. "Ok… At least tell me who Aiden is."

"He's a jerk." Madison replied frankly.

"Obviously."

Madison looked at him. "If it's obvious then why ask the question?"

"I'm trying to start a conversation here."

"I don't need to talk. I told you, I'm not in a talking mood."

"I know that-"

"So why keep talking?" Madison interrupted.

"I'm trying to be your friend."

"I don't need a friend. I don't need you."

"But-"

"Who are you anyway?" Once again, Madison interrupted.

"Seriously? We've been teammates for weeks."

"I know that. But I know nothing about you."

"Well-"

"And I don't want to know anything about you. I don't want to make friends. I just want to be left alone." For the third time, Madison interrupted him.

"So you can dwell in your sadness? We can help you Madison. I can help you." Ethan said sincerely.

"I don't want anybodies help. Please, leave."

"No."

"Fine." Madison said as she stood up.

Ethan looked up as she stared at him, wondering if she was going to punch him or something. According to the other Beta members, Madison has been a bit defensive and aggressive. As Ethan looked up at her, she turned her gaze toward the door and made her way toward it.

She opened the door and looked at Hector who looked like he had his ear on the door. "You're disgusting." She said as she handed him the phone. She walked away once he took the phone from her.

"What happened?" Hector asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said as he stood up and looked at Hector. "Where's my kiss?" Ethan joked with a small smile. In the inside, he wanted to frown. He really wanted to help Madison but it seemed like Madison didn't want to help Madison. There had to be something he can do to help her.

A hour later, the team had to meet up with Batman in his usual spot. The team slowly made their way to the location and quietly wondered among themselves what Batman would possibly want with them. A few seconds later, they stood in front of him as he glanced at each and every one of them.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, feeling like he is the only one wanting to talk to Batman.

"I went through the files Alex downloaded from the database that was connected to the building you were in weeks ago. The one where you found and saved Lucy. It took us a while but we finally fixed it and was able to see what was recorded before the explosion."

"What did it show?" Tyreese asked.

"It showed you kids pulling out the people they had in there. But it also shows members of this 'Five' being the last ones to come out."

"Did we somehow miss them?" Victor asked.

"How could we miss them? We got everybody out." Alex spoke up.

"They got out their own way. They seemed to be aware of their surrounding and they stuck together through the whole thing. Which is why they were able to slip past you with you unaware of their presence."

"Ok, so what does this has to do with us?" Alex asked.

"As you may have seen from the news, those heroes claiming to be working for us are making the Justice League look bad."

"So it's official. They are the Five we missed out?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. They seem to be programmed to do what they were doing." Batman replied as he looked at Ethan.

"What about the Dante looking one?" Alex asked. "Is it the original?"

Batman frowned. "I'm sorry Alex but it isn't."

Alex looked down and frowned. "What do you want us to do?" Alex inquired as he clenched his fists.

"There are reports of one being in Gotham. I need you kids to find him or her and bring them in for questioning." Batman ordered.

"Alright guys, suit up." Alex commanded as he left the group to go to his room and suit up.

Gotham

8:00 pm est

Lucy finally found her doppelganger. She just felt her presence in the area and now she was in front of the girl that looked just like her. It was freaky to Lucy as they stared at each other. One waiting for the other to make a move. It's a good thing Martian Manhunter helped Lucy with her powers. If he hadn't, this probably would have been a big mistake. She is able to go through walls and shift her density to withstand big attacks. She wondered if she can deal them as well. Of course, she wouldn't try this with Martian Manhunter but maybe she can try it on this impostor in front of her.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Lucy asked the clone or whatever that thing was in front of her.

"Why do you look like me?" The thing asked her.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted in anger. To think someone looked and sounded like her disturbed her beyond belief.

"Make me." It taunted.

Lucy growled and ran toward the creation in front of her knowing this was going to be rough. Sure, she got powers but she hardly knew how to use them and she didn't know how to actually fight someone. Lucy threw a punch that was a bit more powerful then a regular one as she shifted her density on that right hand. The thing dodged the punch and placed a hand on Lucy's chest. Next thing Lucy knows, she's being blown away from the thing in front of her as a huge force pushes her away. Lucy was about to land on top of a car but before hitting it, she phased through it so she was now sitting in the drivers seat.

Lucy sighed in relief knowing that would have hurt her. She opened the car door but as soon as she does, the door smacks her head as she tried leaving the car. Lucy grabbed her head in pain wondering what the hell was going on? How did the car door hit her head. She then looked through the windshield to see the thing had it's hand out as if it was controlling the car somehow. Lucy's eyes widened as she see's the car starting to ascend into the sky. She quickly phased out of the car but lands on her butt. While sitting, she looked up at the car that is hovering above her. Lucy heard a malicious laughter from the thing as the car was thrown downward toward her. Lucy rolled away as fast as she can from the car that was about to crush her. The car exploded near her and she was thrown several feet away due to the explosion.

Lucy groaned as she stood up, wondering what this thing in front of her was. She looked at her arms and noticed cuts and bruises. Already! She hadn't even touched the thing in front of her. She didn't stand a chance and she knew it. This really was a bad idea.

"Finished already?" The thing taunted her.

"No!" Lucy yelled at the creation.

Lucy ran toward the lookalike and threw a barrage of somewhat inaccurate punches. The girl dodged all of them except one which sent her flying several feet away due to the density shift. As the girl was getting up, Lucy ran over and kicked the thing in the gut which made it fall back to the ground. Lucy continued to kick the girl multiple times but the thing managed to lift up it's arm and Lucy felt wind push her away from the girl. Lucy skidded several feet away but managed to stay on her feet. How can this thing have so many powers? While Lucy was pondering this, the girl in front of her subtly moved a nearby car toward Lucy. Lucy couldn't react in time phase through the car as the car came at her side but once she saw the car as it came near her, she shifted her density to withstand the impact. The car slammed into Lucy and Lucy was now pinned in between a brick building and the car.

As the thing was about to head over to Lucy to see if she is dead, a group of teenagers landed in front of her. They looked at her and knew she wasn't the Lucy they knew but they also wondered what caused all of this damage.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked the group.

"We're here to stop you." Alex replied as he stared at the girl.

The girl erupted in laughter, "You can't stop me. You can't stop us."

"You sure about that?" Madison asked as she clenched her fist. Wanting to release her anger on this girl or thing. Whatever.

"I'm quite sure. Let me give you a demonstration." The girl said and took in a deep breath.

The girl started wailing with a sonic scream that had each member on their knee covering their ears. While screaming, the girl looked at a nearby truck. She extended her arm with her palm up and controlled the car. She lifted it in the air and hurled it at the group of teens. As the car came close to the team, Emma stood up as she caught the truck in her sights. Emma removed her hands from her ears but it just made it more worse. She couldn't think and she was wincing but she had to stop this truck from hitting the team. The truck came toward her and she stopped it with both hands after skidding a few yards. She spun around and hurled the truck at the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as the truck came toward her. She closed her eyes and phased through the truck. As she shifted her density back to normal, the car blew up behind her but she noticed she stopped screaming. The girl that threw the truck flew toward the girl but the girl managed to pull out one more trick from her sleeve. A car hit Emma's side as she flew toward the girl which made her crash into a building with the car inside of it with her.

Tyreese flew toward the girl now and threw fireballs at her. The girl extended her arm and a blast of air put out Tyreese's flames and the fireballs he hurled at her. Tyreese was blown away from the girl and landed on top of the twins behind him. The girl and the teens didn't notice Lucy coming up from her side with a fist cocked back. Lucy's fist connected with the girls face but before she can fall down, Lucy grabbed her shirt and punched her once again for safety. Lucy then threw the girl away from her and the girl's back hit a fire hydrant.

"Lucy?!" Alex exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked as he looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked as she looked at them. "The same thing you came here to do."

"Take her out?" Ethan asked.

"Duh!" Lucy retorted as she slapped her forehead.

"It won't be that simple." The girl said as she finally stood up. "Even if you manage to defeat me, you won't be able to defeat them."

"Who? The other four?" Alex asked the girl.

"Yes. I've already sent out the call. They should be here soon to greet you." The girl said with a smirk.

"What call? I didn't see you pull out a phone." Lucy asked in confusion.

"You'll soon see. You will all see. The Wrath of the Five."

"Oh, shut up." Hector said as he ran at super speed on her side and once he got up to her, he punched her in the face.

The punch connected with her face and she was sent rolling away from Hector. The girl groaned as she stood up slowly. She then felt her feet start to get cold and she noticed Victor shooting a ice beam out of his hands and toward her feet. The girl growled and let out another sonic scream that had everyone on their knees once again. The girl shifted the density of both hands and smashed the ice off herself. She then let out a powerful blast of air that knocked everyone off their feets. As the girl walked toward the group who were on the floor, she didn't notice the car above her that Emma was holding above her. Emma let the car go and it landed on top of the girl. When Emma landed near the girl, she noticed the girl held on to the car while lying down as if she was bench pressing it. The girl manged to save herself by preventing the car from fully landing on top of her. The girl slid the car off her but Emma flew toward her and grabbed her leg. Emma flew up into the sky and dangled the girl. Emma hurled the girl in the air and grabbed her by her t-shirt so they can look at each other. Emma threw a punch at the girl's face but she phased through it. As Emma cocked her fist back to throw another punch, the girl shifted the density in her head and head butted Emma. Emma released the girl but she stood in the air with a little tornado of air underneath her feet.

Seeing that Emma was still stunned, the girl punched Emma with a air encased fist which made the impact deadly. The force of the punch was so much that Emma went through several walls in a nearby building. Distracted with Emma, the girl didn't notice the crow-a-rang thrown at her which blew up in front of her face. She flipped backwards due to the force of the explosion and a another crow-a-rang blew up in her face but this time, it blinded her. She rubbed at her eyes to see and when she was finally able too, Tyreese's fist was the first thing she saw. The thing landed on the floor hard and rolled several feet as well.

The girl was on her stomach and she stared at the team with blood running down her face and bruises all over it as well. She stood up slowly and started laughing as she finally stood straight.

"What's so funny?!" Ethan asked.

"They're here." She replied as she rubbed some blood off her face.

"I don't see anyone." Alex said and after he said it a stream of electricity hit him from behind. Alex knelt to the ground as he was being electrocuted. Whoever was doing this to him applied more currents and now Alex was feeling the pain.

Ethan turned to see Alex on the ground being electrocuted. Ethan turned around to look at the source, it was a African american male with blue electricity coming out of the palms of his hands. Ethan cocked back a huge fist and extended his arm to throw the punch at the guy from a distance. As his arm made it's way toward the guy, spikes that looked like bones stuck to his arm and pinned it to the wall next to the guy. Ethan looked to see a man on fire hovering near him with spikes coming out of his arms and back. The guy had a fireball materialize in one hand and bone spikes coming out of his forearm in the other arm. He threw the fireball at Ethan which Ethan manged to dodge by stretching himself vertically so it can go through his legs. But the spikes came and now pinned Ethan to the wall his arm was pinned to.

Victor looked up at the man on fire and was about to spray him with some ice to cool him down but a invisible elbow connected with his face. Victor stumbled backwards from the attack and looked around to see who hit him. As Victor turned around, a fist connected with his face multiple times and before he knew it, he was on the ground getting kicked.

Hector ran over to help his brother but he didn't know what was hurting him. Victor kept shouting invisible man but Hector couldn't see anything. Hector turned around to see 3 girls punch him in his face and body quickly but Hector started to heat up. As soon as fire appeared in Hector's hand, it froze completely, including his hand. The girl that was punching him had her and her duplicates freezing Hector.

"Chill out." She said as she froze Hector in place.

With his teamates downed, Tyreese looked at the five as they stood in front of him now. Alex was on the floor unconscious, Hector was frozen, Victor got the stuffing beat out of him, Madison lost a battle with the Lucy lookalike. Speaking of Lucy, she was unconscious as well as she had to fight the guy with the electricity and her lookalike after they took care of Alex and Madison. Emma was still nowhere to be seen and Tyreese was all alone with the Five. Tyreese had never seen a group dismantle Beta since he joined them. This group was something else. They were unpredictable and who can tell if they were holding back or not. If the Lucy lookalike had about four powers, just imagine how much the others had.

Tyreese watched as the one in the middle turned off his flames and had that all too familiar smirk on his face.

"Dante?" Tyreese asked as he looked at the leader.

"You wish." He replied with a smug look. "I may look like him but I'm way powerful then him."

He stood taller then the original Dante with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. All he had was Dante's face but everything else wasn't exactly Dante. That's why they were fooled into believing it was Dante. That picture was so close up you couldn't see all of it, just his face. Which got the teams hopes up that Dante was alive.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. As you may know," He pointed at each of his group member, "We're the Five. Not exactly a creative team name but who can blame the guy that created us? He was a Neanderthal. To think he can control us," He started laughing. "What a crackpot." He composed himself and looked at Tyreese seriously. "You can call me Reno or Number 1." He looked at his fellow members, "Go ahead and introduce yourselves so they can know who defeated them."

The Lucy lookalike stepped up and bowed with a grin on her face. "You can call me Natasha or Number 2."

A boy appeared out of thin air, as if he was invisible this whole time. He had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and a bit of a tan.

"My name," He said in a bored tone and a bored expression, "Adam."

A girl stood next to him who looked as if she can be his fraternal twin which was creepy since they are both a creation of some kind. She also had dirty blonde hair but her hair was long but it was put into a pony tail for this occasion apparently. She too had blue eyes and nearly tan skin.

"And I'm Eve. We're Number 3 and 4." She finished and looked at the African American male next to her.

"I'm Drake and I'm Number 5." He said in a deep serious tone as his black eyes met with Tyreese's. He had black hair on top of his head but on his sides it was shaved. He was darker then Tyreese but only just a bit.

"Well, we'll leave you be. Let this be a warning. You get in our way next time and we will kill you." Reno threatened as he placed his hands in his pockets. "See ya later." Reno said as he used two fingers to salute Tyreese. He looked at Natasha and she extended her arm and a huge gust of wind swept the Five and they disappeared as dust flew about in the air.

Tyreese looked at his fallen comrades and cursed under his breath. He had to get each of them out of here, including Lucy. Tyreese heard a commotion above him and saw some bricks fall to the ground next to him. Emma flew in the air wiping the blood off herself and holding her throbbing head.

She groaned and looked down at her team members. "Where is she?"

"They are gone." Tyreese replied.

"They?" Emma asked as she landed next to him.

"The Five." Tyreese said and looked serious. He then walked over to Lucy. "Let's get them out of here."

Mount Justice

10:00 pm est

Alex was up and in the infirmary watching most of his group members getting treated. Emma had to be checked for a concussion, Tyreese needed to get some cuts stitched up, Lucy was still knocked out. Victor was getting bandages applied, Hector was wrapped with a blanket because he couldn't heat himself up and Madison was was getting a check up as well. He leaned against the doorway looking at his team mates with a frown. How could they lose against five people? Sure, those five people were powerful but Beta outnumbered them and were more diverse then them. Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose as a headache came along. He still felt like he was being shocked so it looked like he was jumpy.

"We need to talk." Batman whispered from behind Alex.

"Agreed." Alex managed to say which he never thought he would actually say.

The two walked away from the infirmary and were near the zeta tubes so they could speak in private. Batman and Alex were standing in front of the computer and faced each other. They looked at each other and Alex could feel the tension in the air. The first time he has been alone with Batman in quite a while. He didn't know whether to fight him or listen to him. For now, he'll listen.

"You guys took a beating out there." Batman spoke up to break the silence.

"No kidding." Alex replied as he rubbed some sweat off his face.

"I didn't expect all of them to come after you."

"We didn't either. She said she sent some kind of call out to them. It must have been a telepathic call." Alex explained as he rubbed his sore neck.

"They must share some kind of telepathic link. I don't think any of them have telepathic powers but we can't exactly rule that out. They seem to work like a pack and Reno seems to be the leader."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They seem to be stronger together because that Lucy lookalike wasn't as tough before they showed up."

"It seems that way. We would need to find a way to separate them in order to defeat them."

"If we can defeat them."

"You don't think Beta can?"

"We just need practice. We were caught by surprise. Next time, we will be expecting it." Alex said confidently.

Batman nodded. "How is Lucy?"

"She's hanging in there. She's not going to stay here is she?"

"Actually, she is."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised. "Why?"

"She has no home and we've been keeping a eye on her. That wasn't the first time she fought Natasha. It's as if she has some kind of link with Natasha."

"Because they look alike?"

"And share the same genes. Martian Manhunter has been reporting that Lucy has been training with her powers and he followed her one day to see her confront Natasha."

"Seems like we need to question her instead of bringing her onboard."

"You can do that when she wakes up. For now, she's staying here with you kids to keep her safe. She can be quite useful to Beta."

"I don't know Batman." Alex said as he looked down at the ground.

"She can't compromise you kids. It would be the best way to keep her safe and keep a eye on her."

"Just in case." Alex agreed.

"Exactly."

"I'm just afraid we might have another Aiden in our midst."

"That's certainly possible but that gives you more of a reason to keep her close and watch her."

"Just like that saying. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Just don't count her as a enemy just yet. She has no memory, no friends, no family. She can really use this team."

"Alright. She can stay with us and I'll keep a eye on her."

"Good." Batman suddenly frowned. "Alex, I know you still blame me for Dante's death and you have every right too... I'm sorry. Making him leave the team and him getting picked up by Ra's Al Ghul is my fault and I see that now but I don't want this to get between us. I know you hate me but I want things to be the way they were. Before Aiden."

Aiden looked down for a long moment and then turned around. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you Batman but I do accept your apology."

And with that, Batman watched as Alex walked away from him and toward the infirmary to check on his friends. Batman turned around and headed toward the zeta tubes with the Five stuck in his head.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

After being defeated by the Five, Ethan suggests that the team goes to his homtown or city of New York. There, they find that they can relax and get their minds of the Five but when two of the members show up and cause trouble. How will the team handle two members when they couldn't even handle one? And are the other three going to come when they sent out The Call? Stay tuned to see on the next episode of Young Justice: Beta.


	36. Episode 36: New York!

Author's note: Hey guys, I know it's real late and I apologize for the late updates but it happens sometimes. Today's episode is full of stuff. Ethan sort of breaking the fourth wall, Lucy meets Superboy for the first time, the team goes to New York. Even I make a appearance :) Want to see how? Keep reading to find out lol.

Strike OOO, I guess it's not a big deal but I would have liked to know. Yes, being my apprentice is a good thing. Embrace it like Anakin embraced the dark side :) So you like Football? That's Awesome. I love football! Yeah, Ethan kind of is the Wally of the team. You know what that means right? He's going to die lmao. Well, they'll be a couple one day... You know, like Lia said, once Madison gets over herself. Who's Virgil? lmao.

Lia, Ethan and Madison will get there eventually. Slow and steady wins the race. Plenty of the Five and Lucy in the future lol. I guarantee it.

Shadowhawk, All three of them combined against the FIVE? Geeze, I think the Five would lose lol. Too many people. Well, I don't know. I haven't revealed all of their powers just yet.

Phoenix Force, Yeah, I'm trying to give him as much spotlight as I can since he's leaving. Yep, FIVE=Badass! lol Did you notice you reviewed twice? lol

Overlord Susanno, Dude, I've been evil for quite some time. You act like you didn't know lol. I love torturing you guys. It's my job as a writer to do it.

Burned Spy, Wow, you like the Five more then Beta? Geeze lol. Talk about a betrayal. Maybe I should rename this Young Justice: The Five lol.

Enjoy the show and rate it guys! Thanks! :)

* * *

Mount Justice

June 21st, 2013 6:00 pm est

"Lucy," Ethan called out as he roamed the halls. He had just picked up the girl from the zeta tubes and was going to show her around when she suddenly disappeared. "Lucy!" Ethan shouted in a irritated tone.

"Boo!" Lucy attempted to scare Ethan from behind by phasing through a nearby wall.

Ethan jumped and felt his spirit leave his body as his heart pumped rapidly. "Ah!" Ethan turned around to see a mischievous smile on Lucy's face. "Don't do that!"

Lucy shrugged as she stretched out her arms. "I was bored."

"We just started!" Ethan protested.

"And it's boring." Lucy replied by saying boring slower then usual.

Ethan placed a hand on his heart as his face started to puff up.

"You look like you're going to explode." Lucy said as she looked at his puffed up face. She poked his cheek and it seemed like steam came out of his ears. "What are you? Some kind of cartoon character."

"No, I'm fictional. I don't really exist." Ethan retorted.

"Hardy, har, har." Lucy replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. There is some guy writing a story about us."

"How do you know about that?"

"The internet." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Really?" Lucy asked skeptically.

Ethan nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Want to see?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sure."

Ethan walked back toward the zeta tubes and placed himself in front of the computer everyone uses. Lucy watched as Ethan started typing on the computer and she raised a eyebrow as she noticed his fingers got bigger for some reason. While Lucy was distracted, Ethan typed in the name of the website and started searching for this writer.

"FanFiction?" Lucy repeated what was on the front page. "What kind of website is this?"

"It's where people go to write about stuff they like. Like, I write about a show named Justice. It lets you write about the characters of a show, book, movie or you can even add your own characters." Ethan explained with a smile as he looked at her.

Lucy had a bored expression on her face. "Seems kind of nerdy."

"Yeah, well." Ethan said, trying to come up with a comeback. "You have no memories!"

Lucy gave Ethan a blank stare of disbelief. "Really?"

"Anyways," Ethan stated to get back on point. "Here's the guy."

"Punisher164." Lucy said as she read it on the screen. "It says he's from New York." Lucy looked at Ethan. "Ever chilled with him?"

"One time. He's a cool dude."

"Really? Is he cute?"

"Not as cute as me." Ethan replied with a wink.

"So, not that cute." Lucy replied which made Ethan frown.

"I don't like you." Ethan stated as he looked at her.

"I'll grow on you… Eventually." Lucy replied with a smile. She looked back at the screen. "So he writes about us?"

"Yeah."

Lucy read was on the screen and she raised a eyebrow. "How does he know about our fight with the Five?"

Ethan shrugged, "Omnipotent?"

"That's impossible. What is he? God?"

"Anything is possible, my dear." Ethan said in a snotty tone.

"I'm not your dear." Lucy stated with a bored expression.

"So yeah, there goes our writer. We're not real."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that. Maybe this guy is some kind of reporter."

"With superpowers?"

"Maybe."

"I know what his power is."

"Oh?"

"Omnipotent."

Lucy scoffed and walked away from Ethan. Ethan caught up to her and started laughing. "I'm kidding."

"Of course you are." Lucy replied as she continued to walk.

"Still need a tour of the base? It's your first time here."

"Not my first time."

"Ok. You're first time here consciously. Because, you know, you were knocked out the last two times you were here and was rushed out as soon as you woke up." Ethan explained as they once again roamed the halls.

"Whatever. I already put my bags in my room. What else is there too see?"

"Everything!"

"What are you? Some kind of tour guide?" Lucy asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah. Since the real one, Tyreese, is kind of busy."

"Doing what?"

"Being, Tyreese. Duh!"

Lucy resisted the urge to smack Ethan behind his head. But she willingly followed the boy around as he showed her around the base. It was much bigger then she anticipated. He showed her the living area/kitchen. The basketball court, the weight room, the training room. But they got to this one particular room that was just empty. Lucy had no idea why this room was empty but she saw a tall boy with black hair and a white wolf next to him and she was curious.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the boy.

Ethan looked at the boy she was pointing at who had a red S on his chest. "You don't know Superboy?"

"Hello, I was in cyro stasis for god knows how long. Of course I don't know who he is."

Ethan nodded. "Right, stupid thing to say."

"Very."

"But yeah, that's Superboy. From what I hear, he's a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. He was in a tube," He looked at her. "Just like you. Except, you're a original and he's a clone."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Sherlock."

"You're welcome, Watson."

Lucy shook her head and walked toward Superboy who had one knee on the ground and was petting the wolf. Superboy noticed Lucy making her way toward him and he looked at her as he stood up.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." Lucy said with a smile as she put her hand out for a handshake.

"I know." Superboy said as he looked at her hand.

"It's called a handshake."

"I know."

"You know everything, huh?"

"Mostly.' Superboy replied with a smile as he shook her hand.

"How do you know my name?" She inquired.

"I saw you on the news."

"Wasn't me."

"I know."

"Man of few words, huh?"

"On occasions. I actually have to go on a mission with Alpha."

"Oh, really? Doing what?"

"Taking on a guy named BlockBuster." Superboy explained.

"Alright, well, don't let me keep you from your job."

Superboy nodded and walked past her. "Nice talking to you."

"Ditto!" Lucy shouted as Superboy walked away.

"Lucy's got a crush. Lucy's got a crush." Ethan whispered from behind Lucy.

"No I don't. I'm just curious."

Ethan raised a eyebrow. "About what?"

"About his experience in the pod."

"Oh… Well, want to go to the training room?"

"Why?" Lucy asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know."

Lucy sighed. "I don't got anything else to do. Lead the way."

Ethan nodded and headed back toward the training room with Lucy following him closely. He had a idea for the team since they looked depressed after losing to the Five. They should be, five people single handily defeated them. Knowing Beta, they would be off doing their own thing to cope with the lost. Once Lucy and Ethan entered the training room, the firs thing they saw was Alex sparring with Artemis, except Alex was holding a bow. Looked like Artemis was teaching him how to fight with a bow.

"Hey, guys." Ethan greeted with a small wave.

"What do you want?" Alex asked without looking as Artemis blocked one of his attacks with his bow.

"Be nice." Artemis scolded as she kicked him in the chest and dropped him to the floor with one of Alex's arrows in his face, in between his eyes.

Lucy was impressed. "Nice."

Artemis turned her attention to Lucy and wondered who the girl was. "Who's the new girl?"

"Her name is Lucy." Ethan announced.

"Hey." Lucy greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey." Artemis greeted as she observed the girl.

"Artemis, you're on my chest." Alex managed to say as Artemis's knee was on his chest.

"Sorry." Artemis said as she stood up and helped Alex up.

"Can you teach me some moves?" Lucy asked Artemis.

"Don't know how to fight?" Artemis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as good as I used to be."

"You used to be good?" Ethan asked skeptically.

"I'd like to think so." Lucy replied as she looked at him.

"I can give you some lessons." Artemis said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What about me?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"What about you?"

"My training."

"I can train both of you." Artemis declared as she walked over to the bottle of water and towel she had on a table nearby.

"You sure I won't be a burden?" Lucy asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Of course not. Besides, Alex has a lot of training to go through."

"I do?" Alex asked.

"You do." Artemis replied without looking at him. "Don't think just because Dante can learn anything in a day that you can learn the same way. Archery takes years to master."

"I don't have years!"

"That's why I'm training you, doofus."

"Oh…"

Ethan laughed lightly but quickly got glared at by Alex. "It was funny." Ethan said with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Ethan as he stared at him.

"I was thinking of something that can probably get our minds off the Five."

"Like?" Alex asked as he crossed his arms and was open for suggestions.

"Why don't we go to New York?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"I'd love to go there!" Lucy stated enthusiastically.

Alex was initially going to shut it down but once he saw Lucy get excited about it. He thought it might actually be a good idea. Of course, he'd never tell Ethan that.

"Alright, we can head out there now."

Ethan shook his head. "No. We need to go at night."

"At night?" Lucy asked.

Ethan nodded. "New York is at it's best at night. Trust me."

"Alright, we'll head over there when it hits night time." Alex agreed.

"Awesome! I'm going to get prepared." Lucy said excitedly.

Ethan looked at Lucy. "But it's tonight."

"Duh! It takes girls a while to get prepared." Lucy replied as if Ethan was stupid.

"She's right. Hope you guys have fun." Artemis said with a smile.

"That's enough for today?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah. Go have fun."

Alex nodded and the three Beta members left the training room and headed to their own rooms. Well, besides Ethan who had to spread the word about the group trip to the city that never sleeps. A hour or so later, the team met in front of the zeta tubes but were waiting on Madison and Lucy.

"Where were you?" Ethan asked Tyreese.

"I was busy." Tyreese quickly replied.

"Doing?"

"Me." Emma replied but before she can go on. Ethan's mouth opened wide.

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's not what you think." Tyreese said with a shake of his head.

"I know what it means." Ethan replied with a wink.

Emma's eyebrow twitched as she looked at Ethan with a annoyed look on her face. "You didn't let me finish!"

"That's what she said." Ethan erupted in laughter.

Emma clenched her fist and punched Ethan in the face as hard as she could. Ethan went flying across the room and his head hit the wall that lead to the hallway where everyone's room were. Ethan felt dazed and felt like little birds were flying around his head. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Madison's disapproving look, staring at him.

"Hey, Madison." Ethan greeted as he used his free hand to wave at her.

"Loser." Madison grumbled and then walked away.

Ethan sat up and watched Madison walked away. He looked at the little outfit she put on and he thought she was cute. If only she wasn't so mean and sad at the same time. As Ethan was about to stand up, a bag hit the back of his head hard which made him rub it. He noticed that Lucy was walking up to the team and the thing that hit him was her purse. What did she have in there? Bricks?

"Lucy, what the hell!" Ethan exclaimed as he slowly get up.

"What?" Lucy asked as she spun around.

"You hit me with your bag."

"Sorry." Lucy said sincerely.

"What the hell is in there? Bricks?" Ethan asked as he walked up to her.

"Maybe." Lucy replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just watch where you're swinging that thing." Ethan warned.

"That's what she said." Lucy retorted with a burst of laughter.

Ethan made his way back toward the group and cautiously stood away from Emma, who was glaring a hole into him.

"You going to let me finish?" Emma asked with a scowl.

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan whimpered.

"He was doing me a favor."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." Ethan mumbled.

"Don't be a girl." Hector spoke up as he observed Ethan.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emma asked Hector as she clenched her fist once again.

"Nothing, ma'am." Hector quickly replied.

"Who's the girl now?" Ethan asked as he looked at Hector disappointed.

New York City

8:00 pm est

It was still bright outside as the team made their way toward Times Square. During day or night, Times Square is always full of New Yorkers or tourists. The flashing lights were guiding the team to the central area of Times Square. Where everything was happening. The kids walked around as Lucy stared at every store they passed by. As if she never been to the Big Apple. Madison observed everyone that passed by and was listening to every conversation around her. She was like a hawk stalking her prey. Tyreese and Emma enjoyed themselves, especially when Tyreese took her into Toys R Us and they rode the ferris wheel that is for little kids. The twins… well, they tried talking to any girl that was around their age. Hector was somewhat successful but due to his 'loser' brother, the girls walked away from them. Alex on the other hand was mellow and had his hands in his pockets. He thought he can take his phone out and take some pics of the beautiful area for Ella but he didn't know if that was a good or bad idea.

A hour later, the team met up once again in the central area of Times Square. On one street where cars can drive by, there was a bunch of red chairs and tables for people to rest or sit on. The team sat at the area and looked like one big, diverse group of teens.

"Did ya know Times Square was named after the New York Times?" Ethan asked his group of friends. Well, most of them was his friends.

"You really are a tour guide." Lucy retorted as she looked at him.

"It's a common fact." He said as he pointed across the street to a business that was next to a Mcdonalds. It said 'Times Square Museum' and on moving headline it says what Ethan pointed out.

"I'll admit, this was a pretty good idea." Alex admitted, though he didn't want too.

"I agree." Tyreese said after taking a bite of his Mcchicken.

"You're no longer standing around me." Hector told his brother.

"Why not?" Victor asked.

"Because you chase the girls away." Hector said harshly.

"You sure it's not you slick?" Ethan asked Hector.

"Of course it's not me."

"Prove it." Ethan challenged.

"Alright, let's have a contest. Whoever can talk to a girl the longest, wins."

"Wins what?" Ethan asked curiously.

"A date with me." Lucy spoke up.

"Really?" Hector asked as he looked at Lucy.

"Of course not." Lucy erupted in laughter. "I was just kidding."

"Damn your sense of humor." Hector mumbled.

"Are you guys seriously having this contest?" Tyreese asked as he looked at the two boys.

"I disapprove. Women aren't trophys or a part of some contest." Emma pointed out.

"We're still doing this Emma." Ethan retorted as he looked at her.

"Ok. I pick the girls then." Madison said with a evil look on her face.

"On the other hand…" Hector barely whispered.

"Scared, Hector?" Madison asked.

"No!"

"Good." Madison replied as she started looking around for girls that would never talk to these two losers in front of her.

She finally pointed out two girls for the boys to talk too. The two boys stood up and headed toward the girls while the team looks on from afar wondering how this was going to turn out. Hector started out by greeting the girl but she continued to walk away from him while he walked and talked. Then, he heard the fated 'I have a boyfriend.' From the girl. Hector sadly made his way back to the team. Ethan on the other hand greeted the girl by walking backwards which made her giggle. They talked for a while and it seemed like Ethan was doing good until he asked for her number. She said he wasn't cute enough and for him to talk to her when he loses a few pounds. That seemed to break Ethan's confidence and he slowly made his way back to the group.

"Well, that was awful." Alex grinned.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Ethan said as he took a seat.

"It wasn't too bad." Lucy tried cheering them up by patting them on the back.

The boys crossed their arms and muttered to themselves. They then started hearing loud music near them and they turned their chairs to see a bunch of people gathering around in a circle as a couple of street kids started dancing.

"That looks cool." Lucy said as she stared at the people dancing with enthusiasm.

"Want to go check them out?" Ethan asked the group.

They stood up and shrugged as they started making their way toward the group of people. They had to walk around the circle to get a good view but once they did, they watched as the group of teens started dancing to a remix of Frank Sinatra's New York, New York. The crowd started cheering as the teens danced to the hip hop mix.

"Cool, huh?" Ethan asked Lucy.

"Very." Lucy replied as she couldn't get her eyes off the dancers. "I love New York." She muttered.

Ethan smiled and looked back at the seats where the team was sitting. There was one young adult sitting on the chair Ethan was sitting on. He stared at the team with a smile on his face.

Ethan elbowed Lucy and pointed to the young adult sitting on the chair. "There he is."

"Who is he?" Lucy asked as she looked at the guy.

"Punisher164."

"How did he know we were here?" Lucy asked as she stared at the guy.

"I told you, Omnipotent."

"More like, creepy stalker." Lucy said as she looked back at Ethan who was gone. She then looked ahead to see Ethan was now dancing with the teens. It surprised Lucy how good of a dancer Ethan was. He would stretch himself out a couple of times to make moves look flashy but it was barely noticeable.

Lucy looked back at the location the guy was at and he was no longer there. The crowd cheering was overwhelming so Lucy shrugged and looked as Ethan danced with one of the teenage girl dancers. Everyone stopped moving once all of the lights in the area turned off.

"Black out?" Tyreese asked the group as he looked around at utter darkness. People started to panic and run around in fear.

"Not possible." Ethan replied as he looked at the once flashy screens that are now dark. "Except for that one summer a bunch of years ago."

"Guys, look!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at two figures that illuminated the way with each step they took.

The team knew who these two were, they got their butts handed to them by these two. On the right was Drake who had electricity cackling all around him which illuminated the area. And on the left was Reno, the leader of the Five. He was covered in fire and he too also illuminated the area. A mix of red and blue light illuminated the area thanks to the two gentlemen in front of the team.

"Looky here Drake, we found us some Beta players." Reno taunted as he and Drake made their way toward the team while civilians ran away.

"What are you doing here, Reno?!" Alex shouted as he looked at the leader.

"How did he even find us?" Tyreese muttered. They were in their civilian clothes, there was no possible way they could know who Beta was outside of their costumes. Unless Aiden told them who they were. But how would they know where to find them? Tyreese looked at Lucy and wondered if they can somehow find where she is like how Lucy can find where Natasha is.

"We're here to have some fun. I mean, that's why people come to New York. To have fun." Reno explained as a fireball appeared in his hand. "Let's see if you can handle two of us."

Reno threw a giant fireball at the team while Tyreese activated his magma armor. Victor stepped up and extended his arm with his palm up as a blast of ice pointed at the approaching fireball and froze it in mid air. Victor felt victorious for a moment but it quickly faded as Drake electrocuted Victor. Victor knelt to the ground as he was being electrocuted but Tyreese stood in the way of the stream of electricity knowing it wouldn't affect him thanks to his armor. Tyreese extended both of his arms with his palm up as a huge stream of fire headed toward Drake. Reno stepped in front of the fire and absorbed it which made his own fire grow more larger. With a smirk on his face, he didn't even notice Emma flying toward him from his right. Emma's fist connected with his face and sent him crashing into the nearby McDonalds. Glass shattered and customers screamed as Reno entered the building and made his way all the way to the other side of the counter.

"Heck of a punch in that girl." Reno muttered as he slowly got up.

Reno had bone spikes come out of his back and arms. Reno flew out of the McDonalds and into the sky, he spun around and a tornado of fire formed in front of the team as it slowly made it's way toward them. As the team ran away from the flaming tornado, spikes started shooting out of the tornado. One headed toward Lucy but luckily she phased through it. Unfortunately, once she went back to normal, Drake electrocuted her. As Tyreese went to help Lucy out, a volley of spikes hit him and affected him as they broke upon impact with his armor. Tyreese stumbled backwards and stared up at the fire tornado. How is it those spikes hurt him? Only super powered punches hurt him.

Alex felt useless, he didn't have any of his gadgets or anything. He couldn't help his friends at all. What kind of leader can't help his team members? Alex then noticed a nearby fire hydrant. Maybe that can cool Reno down. He ran over to it and after a couple of seconds of struggling with it, he managed to open it wide enough for it to hit the tornado of fire. The fire cooled down and the water hit Reno with great force that sent him flying into one of the billboards they had for a Broadway play.

The twins felt the earth beneath them shake, as if it was a Earthquake. But there wasn't any Earthquakes in New York City. Not for a long time at least. They looked at Drake who seemed to stop electrocuting people and he had his eyes rolled up for some reason. It then hit Victor that Drake can control earth as well. A huge wave that felt like a earthquake knocked the twins back into they bumped into Madison.

Ethan ran toward Drake and jumped high into the air as a wave headed toward him. He wrapped himself around Drake and started punching him.

"Can't electrocute me!" Ethan proclaimed.

"Sure about that?" Drake asked in his serious, deep tone.

Drake started surrounding himself in a aura of electricity and the lights around Times Square started flickering on and off. It didn't seem to affect Ethan but Ethan underestimated Drake. All of the lights went back on and a stream of electricity came from each monitor in the area. All of the electricity from those monitors headed toward Drake and like a thunderstorm's lighting hitting somebody, it hit Drake with full force. It may not kill Ethan due to his rubber like body but it would hurt him… a lot. The electrocution managed to get Ethan off Drake and Reno flew down and pinned Ethan to the floor with his bone spikes.

"This is too easy, Drake. Maybe we should go after Alpha. I hear they're more better." Reno taunted as a weak Beta looked at the two.

"We don't even need to call backup." Drake added.

"I don't see how Natasha couldn't handle these weaklings." Reno pointed out with a grin that looked like Dante's.

"Shut up!" Alex threatened.

"Is that suppose to scare us? You can't even do anything. Just give up. Let your friends with powers do the talking." Reno retorted.

Tyreese spun around as he held on to Emma and he sling shot her at rocket speed at Drake. As Emma flew toward Drake at rocket speed, Drake put up a rock armor that would protect him from the hit. Or stand up to it. As Emma's fist was about to connected with Drakes' face, he extended his arm and grabbed the fist. The force was enough to create a shockwave that knocked Reno and the remaining members of Beta away from the two. Emma was about to use her other hand to attack when Drake punched her with a rock encased fist. It staggered her and when she looked back at Drake, she noticed the rock armor wasn't up. Only because he had to make it disappear in order to do what he was about to do. Drake grabbed her in a tight hug and started electrocuting Emma. Emma screamed out in pain as she was being electrocuted, as if Zeus himself was punishing her for something she may have done.

The twins tried running toward Drake to stop him but Reno was quick enough to surround Drake in a circle of fire. Victor was unable to go through it but Hector was able too. Reno quickly stopped him in his tracks by accurately firing bone spikes that would pin him to a nearby wall. Once Drake was done with Emma, he activated his rock armor, spun around and threw her into the museum Ethan mentioned earlier. Four down and four to go.

"We should go." Drake spoke up.

"Why?" Reno asked as he looked at his comrade.

"We've done what we came to do." Drake pointed out as he pointed at the destruction the two caused in their fight with Beta.

Reno looked around. As much as he didn't want to agree with him, Drake was right. But he knew Drake only said it because he didn't like what they did. They were created to cause havoc but for some reason Drake was the only one who didn't like it.

"Fine." Reno gave in as he stood next to Drake. He looked at the remaining members of Beta. "See you next time, losers." Reno taunted and with a lightning strike, the two were gone.

Mount Justice

11:00 pm est

Alex stood near the super computer awaiting Batman who said he was coming to check on the team. Alex has seen Batman too many times already. He didn't like it.

"I heard about what happened. How's the team?" Batman asked as he walked toward Alex.

Alex looked stressed out. Twice in a row the team has lost to the Five. The first time against all five and this time against only two of them. They were too powerful and they had this kind of link with each other to know when the other is in danger. They worked like a family instead of a team.

"Emma and Lucy are unconscious and Hector and Ethan are ok. Just getting a check up." Alex explained as he rubbed some sweat off his face.

"They just attacked you?"

"Yeah. As if they knew who we were and where we were."

Batman thought about it for a moment. "Well, Aiden must have told the Light who you were. Then, the Light programmed your names into their heads."

"And they must have found us because Lucy has a link with one of them."

"Precisely."

"Maybe it was a mistake bringing her on board. If they are going to keep attacking us…"

"No. They only did it today as a publicity stunt. This whole attack was to show heroes are reckless. In this case, those two members, Reno and Drake are supposedly heroes. And by picking a fight with civilians with meta like powers shows that heroes are dangerous. It's all a chess game to get everyone to fear us."

"Why?"

"So they can get rid of us. It's the only way the Light can work without any distractions. To get heroes out of the way. That was their plan from the beginning. And it all started since the new President stepped in."

"The one we think works for the Light? The one that said we killed the former President?"

"Yes."

Alex clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Those bastards!"

"Calm down, Alex."

"Don't tell me what to do, Batman! You lost that privilege a long time ago."

Batman was silent as he looked the young boy in the eye. "You're right."

Alex looked down as his anger grew. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't you let the League handle this one."

"No!" Alex shouted as he looked at his former mentor. "The Five is our responsibility. We'll take care of them."

"You sure?" Batman asked as he looked at the confident looking Alex.

"I'm sure." Alex replied seriously.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice:Beta...

It's the last day of school for Alex and Ella and they get a suprise visit from one of Alex's old enemies. Back before he put on his Crow costume. Meanwhile, Madison finds out that Ethan knows her little secret.


	37. Episode 37: Gotham Academy Showdown

Author's note: Hello fan boys and girls. Welcome to the best fan fic on the website. Punisher here to tell you that he is absolutely hot. Thank you lord for the summer. Man, I love being 's episode is more fluff then action. Just like next weeks episode will be all fluff. Today's episode consists of many things. Hector being a dick to his brother. Ethan being a bit of a perv. Lucy trying to comfort Superboy who is going through something. And what you all love, or at least most of you. Alex and Ella on their last day of school.

Strike OOO, Yes! Darth Strike OOO sounds awesome. Anything with Darth in it sounds awesome. Darth Punisher shall be my new name. Mwhahahahahaha! lol. Yay! i made you cry. Good *Palpatine voice* Suffer! lol Oh! That Virgil. I was like, who the hell is Virgil? If you meant him then I would have understand. Why would Virgil be in the Five? lol. By that time, he wouldn't even have his powers... I think. Yes, I'm so awesome I had to put myself into the story. What creator doesn't do it? If Stan Lee can do it then how come I can't? Beta is my baby and I'm watching over them in a creepy stalker way. I liked breaking the fourth wall in that chapter. Yes, I live in New York. It's pretty cool, well the city is. But the other boroughs ain't that great. Yeah, Conner and Lucy are pretty different which is probably why Lucy is so curious and stuff. Weird-ish cool makes perfect sense to insane people like us. Oh Yeah! you didn't check out the Team yesterday. Go check it out after this!... please? lol.

Lia, The Five will get their asses kicked in the future. Eventually Beta will win... With some help.

Overlord Susanno, Yep, thats what I'm about. Epic fight scenes and breaking the fourth wall by putting myself in there :)

ShadowHawk, Adam and Eve will have their fun real soon. Don't worry about that lol.

Alright guys, Enjoy the show and remember to rate it :)

* * *

Mount Justice

June 26th, 2013 1:00 pm est

Ethan entered the base via the zeta tubes and noticed Hector and Victor standing in front of the computer Batman and others used. Ethan was curious so he headed toward the computer to see what the twins were up too. As he got closer to them, he heard what they were saying among each other.

"You're such a loser." Hector stated as he looked at the computer screen.

"You're just jealous." Victor retorted with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked the two as he looked at them.

Hector turned around and looked at Ethan. He pointed at his brother, "My brother is a loser."

"No, I'm not." Victor protested.

"Why is he a loser?" Ethan asked as he looked at Hector.

"He's on this online chatroom thing and he thinks he has a girlfriend." Hector explained.

"No, I don't!" Victor protested again. "We just started talking, you idiot."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's probably not even a real girl. Probably some old guy that's a perv."

"How do you know that?" Ethan asked with a curious look on his face.

"Have you been on the internet? Or seen movies or watched the news. It's usually a old guy."

"Not all the time." Victor defended.

"Why are you on a chatroom anyways?" Ethan asked Victor.

"Because I'm bored."

"And he's a complete loser. He can't make friends by himself. He needs a computer to meet them." Hector pointed out.

Victor snarled, "Shut up, Hector!"

"Make me!" Hector shouted as he clenched his fist.

Ethan stretched out his arms and placed his hands on the boys chests to push them away from each other.

"Hold on guys, no need to fight over this." Ethan stepped in, trying to calm the two down.

Hector scoffed as he glared at his brother. "Whatever. Don't come running to me when you find out the girls a guy or you want to meet her and she kills you or something." Hector stated as he walked away from the two.

"I swear, I have no idea how I'm related to him." Victor said as he turned toward the computer to continue to chat with the girl.

Lucy yawned as she sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium area of the base where the guys or girl (In Emma's case) come to play sports. She sat and watched as Tyreese and Emma played a game of basketball. Ever since Tyreese taught her how to play, she has been addicted to it. Mostly because of her competitive side. Tyreese kept winning but with each defeat, Emma got more better. Tyreese on the other hand, didn't mind playing basketball with a girl. It was definitely different but he couldn't guard her properly because it felt wrong. Well, it kind of felt right because he liked Emma but he didn't want her to think he was being some kind of perv or something.

Lucy noticed Superboy pass by the door that led into the gymnasium. She got off her seat and made her way across the court as Emma and Tyreese were playing. She received some complaints but completely ignored them as she walked. She finally made it out of the gymnasium and looked both ways to see which way Superboy had gone. She watched as Wolf ran past her and looked as if he was heading toward Superboy. Lucy decided to follow Wolf toward Superboy's location.

Once Lucy did, she heard a argument in the room where Wolf headed into. The argument stopped once Wolf entered the room. Lucy heard footsteps heading toward her direction from inside of the room. Lucy had to do something so she phased through a nearby wall that led into the kitchen area of the base. Once she deemed it was safe for her to go back the other way, she phased through the same wall to appear in the hallway where she previously was.

Lucy continued to hear the argument and she can hear Superboy's voice get more madder and madder as he talked. He also heard a female voice in the room who was trying to defend herself in the argument. Lucy decided she had to get a closer look because she wanted to know what it was all about. Curiosity got the best of her but she also wondered if eaves dropping was a good thing to do. Especially when they are having such a heated argument. Lucy stood there for a few minutes contemplating whether she should do it or not. In the end, she decided to eaves drop.

Lucy phased half of her body through the wall that led inside of the room and she seemed to be invisible. Thankfully, no one could see her but the lower half of her body was still in the hallway so anybody could spot her. That would actually be kind of awkward now that Lucy thinks about it. She watched as Superboy argued with a girl that was green just like Martian Manhunter. This must be that Miss Martian girl most of the boys and girls talked about. The one with the same powers as Martian Manhunter. They even said that was his niece.

"You can't just go into peoples heads like that Megan! It's wrong!" Superboy argued as he looked at the girl in front of him with anger in his face.

"It was a accident!" Miss Martian protested as she looked at Superboy with the same expression.

"No, it wasn't. I know when it is and when it isn't a accident. You did that on purpose. Nightwing and the others may have not noticed it but I did."

"It doesn't matter Conner. He deserved it!"

"Do you hear yourself? Who are you?" Superboy questioned as he looked at her.

"I'm still Megan."

"Not the one I used to know. I don't know what happened to you but your not the girl I fell in love with." Superboy stated sadly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Megan asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I think… We should take a break."

"Take a break? Like… break up?"

Superboy nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not getting older and you…. Changed."

"Conner, it doesn't need to be like this."

"I think it does…" Superboy said as he looked away.

"I-If… that's what you want."

"It is."

Miss Martian nodded. "Ok…" She walked away from him and then turned around to say something but Lucy got distracted.

Ethan watched as half of Lucy's body was inside of the wall. Ethan looked at the lower half with a grin on his face. He was still a guy and it wasn't that bad of a picture. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. He poked Lucy's side which made her flinch as if that was her tickling spot. Ethan watched as Lucy's top half came out of the wall and Lucy was now in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked him in a hushed tone.

"Why are you whispering?" Ethan asked in a normal tone.

Lucy placed a finger on Ethan's lips. "Not so loud, they can hear us."

"They?" Ethan asked as Lucy's finger muffled his voice.

"Superboy and Miss Martian." Lucy explained.

"Were you just eaves dropping on a private convo." Ethan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy looked away embarrassed. "Maybe…"

Ethan waved his finger in front of Lucy's face. "Shame, shame, shame, Lucy. You know that's not right."

"Shut up, I know that." Lucy whispered.

"So why did you do it?"

"I was… Curious."

"Curiosity-"

"Killed the cat. I know."

"So what's the 411?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

As Lucy was about to say something, Miss Martian stormed out of the room and walked in the direction Ethan and Lucy were talking from.

Ethan watched as Miss Martian walked past him and he turned his head to look at her back. He then looked back at Lucy. "You think she's available?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"I don't follow."

Lucy scoffed and walked away from Ethan so she can head inside to talk to Superboy. Ethan shrugged and started walking in the direction Miss Martian was going. Once inside, Lucy observed Superboy who was sitting on the chair with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey…" Lucy greeted from the door.

"Hey." He replied sadly.

"You ok?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone.

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just… leave me alone."

Lucy nodded and frowned. "Ok." Lucy turned around and walked out of the room.

As Lucy was walking away from the room she left Superboy at, someone snuck up behind her and started choking her. Lucy started gasping for air as someone kept choking her. She tried hitting the person but she kept missing or the person dodged it by moving the body part Lucy was aiming for. She tried reaching for the assailants eyes but she couldn't find them. As her world was turning black, she noticed the assailant loosened the grip on the hold and then threw her to the ground. Lucy started coughing and gasped for air for a minute or two. When she regained her composure, she looked up to see Artemis standing above her with a frightening look on her face.

"What the hell?!" Lucy finally managed to scream out.

"You don't even know how to defend yourself from a choke hold. You definitely need work." Artemis explained as she extended her arm and hand for Lucy to grab on to.

Lucy snarled as Artemis pulled her up and as soon as she was on her feet, she punched Artemis in the face. Surprised, Artemis took the punch and started rubbing her jaw afterwards.

"I sure as hell know how to hit somebody." Lucy remarked as she scowled.

Artemis nodded. "Fair enough. Sorry about that, just needed to see how much training you needed."

"Do you do this to all your students?"

Artemis shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any. Well, except for Alex but he doesn't count." Artemis explained.

"Who taught you how to fight? A drill sergeant?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her neck and had a hard time swallowing.

"He was worse than a drill sergeant."

"Sounds rough."

"It was."

"So am I going to expect the same thing?"

"A little bit. But not too rough. Wouldn't want to kill you or anything."

"Your training kills?"

Artemis shook her head and chuckled. "No. Just messing with you."

"You're awful." Lucy retorted with a look of disbelief.

"I know." Artemis replied proudly.

As Ethan was following Miss Martian around the base like a creepy stalker, he noticed that once again, Madison's room was slightly opened. Ethan made his way toward the room and leaned against the wall near the doorway that led into the room. Ethan stood there, waiting for somebody to talk but nobody did. As if nobody was in the room. Ethan raised a eyebrow because of how quiet it was. Ethan stretched out his neck so he can stay in his current spot but also peek inside. His neck and head extended toward the door and Ethan could now look inside of the room.

"Told you he would come." The mean one told the real Madison.

Madison turned her head and looked at Ethan. "Ethan!" She yelled in anger as she quickly got up.

"Aw, dinkle butts." Ethan randomly said as his eyes widened as Madison headed toward his head.

Before he got a chance to get his neck and head back to his body, Madison quickly grabbed his neck and glared into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Madison asked in a shout.

"I was just passing by." Ethan replied as he got his legs working and moved his body toward his extended neck and head.

Madison watched as Ethan turned back to his normal, chubby self. He looked at her with a worried look on his face while she scowled and seemed like she wanted to rip off his head.

"You were the one that told Black Canary. How dare you!" She said and smacked him.

Ethan's eyes widened due to the smack and he rubbed his cheek. "I only did it because I was worried about you."

"You don't even know me!"

"I don't care! I'm trying to help you. Talking to your clones ain't going to help you. You need to realize that."

"I just realized I can't trust you. You didn't need to tell her."

"But I did. Because we're concerned about you. If you would just open up instead of hiding in your room all day. You would be fine!"

"You know nothing! I don't want to see your face around here anymore." She pushed him against the wall. "You understand." She asked as she kept her hand on his chest.

"Whatever." Ethan replied as he smacked her hand off his chest and walked away from her.

Gotham City

2:00 pm est

It seemed like Alex and Ella were the only ones in school. Can you blame the other students? It was the last day of school. Hardly anyone went to school on that day let alone stay the whole day. The halls were empty except for the random appearance of one of their teachers or some teacher's pet. Alex and Ella decided to go to school that day because they thought it would be the last time they would see each other until school started in the fall. With Alex having to deal with his hero thing and the Five and with Ella doing… what Ella does. They feared they wouldn't see each other during the summer. They kept promising each other they would call or attempt to hang out with each other but both didn't know if they can fulfill those promises.

"Well, this was fun." Ella said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Alex retorted.

"Best day ever."

"Best school day ever." Alex corrected.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Ella asked for the first time.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Probably hang with my friends. You know?"

"Yeah, I don't'." She chuckled.

"Don't have friends?"

"Not many."

Alex smiled. "You have me."

"That's just wonderful." She replied sarcastically.

"So mean." He stated with a frown.

"Only to you."

"That's reassuring."

"What about you and Frank?" Ella asked.

"He would be busy at work. I swear, it's as if he has another adopted boy he's hiding from me."

"You never know." Ella smiled.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Alex asked, also for the first time.

"Probably go to Metropolis."

"With your adoptive parents?"

"Who else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean, you say you're not that close with them. I'd assume you would go with… someone else."

"Like?"

"I have no idea."

"That seems to happen often."

Alex punched Ella's arm gently. "You and your little jokes."

Ella punched his arm harder. "You and your wimpy punches."

"Only because you're a girl!" He yelled as he rubbed his bruising arm.

"Wimp." She repeated with a wink.

Alex and Ella continued to walk through the halls of the school. There hands would touch and one would always reach for the others hand so they can hold hands but one would always move their hand away. It was like a confusing game for them. They didn't know whether they wanted to hold hands or not. What would that symbolize? That they were great friends or girlfriend and boyfriend. They were both clearly confused with how their relationship stood.

"Half-Pint!" A much larger voice shouted from behind them.

They both stopped walking and just stood there wondering who was talking to them. Or who that person was talking too.

"Who is he talking too?" Alex asked without looking behind him.

"Probably you."

"Why me?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"Because your smaller then me."

"Only by a inch."

"Still a half-pint in my book." Ella replied with a smirk.

Alex turned around with his hands in his pockets looking as chill as he can though his heart begged to differ. "Yes?" Alex asked in a calm tone.

"You remember me?" The very tall somewhat chubby and muscular man asked Alex.

"Uh, no." Alex replied as he gulped. He could deal with villains but for some reason, in his civilian life, he couldn't handle bullies. Or people taller then him.

The man huffed and snarled. "You should. You're the reason bad things have happened to me."

"You sure?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm positive." The man said as he got closer to Alex. "I'm going to destroy you for what you have done." The man said with anger in his voice. He punched a nearby row of lockers and left a huge dent on it.

Alex's eyes widened at what was displayed in front of him. Was this guy a meta? And was his power super strength? If it was… Then Alex is in trouble.

"Calm down fella. I think you got the wrong guy."

"Oh, no, I'd remember that face. The face that kept me from getting adopted."

Ok, so this guy was in the same foster home as Alex. But which one? And how come Alex can't remember him.

"Maybe we can just talk this out. You know, man to man. Or in your case, very big man to very small child." Alex said and chuckled nervously.

"No, I'd prefer to let my fist do the talking."

"Typical." Ella said as she watched from afar.

"What?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"Men always let their fists do the talking."

Alex frowned, "So not helping right now."

Ella shrugged but her eyes widened as the man started running toward Alex. "Look out!" She shouted but it was too late. The giant man grabbed Alex by his head and threw him against the lockers.

Alex's back hit the lockers hard and he slid to the floor with his back in pain. He felt himself getting lifted up and he was now face to face with his attacker.

"I don't know who you are." Alex said in pain.

"You're going to remember. I'm going to make you remember."

The man slammed Alex's back against the wall several times and threw him through a door and into a classroom that was not occupied. Alex slide on the door he smashed through and his head hit the teachers desk. Alex looked up as the man stomped toward him. Alex had to do something, but what? He didn't have any of his gadgets and he couldn't reveal all of his moves in front of Ella. That would just be weird. But what other choice did Alex have? Getting killed by the giant in front of him. He had to improvise, but how?

Alex noticed some scissors that dropped from the teachers desk when his head hit it. He grabbed the scissors and waited for the giant to come toward him. As Alex expected, the giant picked Alex up once again.

"Now do you remember? Do you remember what happened to me?"

"No…" Alex replied weakly.

"Maybe I should freshen your memory."

"Maybe I should freshen your breath with a tic tac." Alex retorted as he stabbed the giants hand which made the giant lose his grip.

Alex landed on the floor as the giant grabbed his hand in pain. Alex took this opportunity to stab the man once again but his leg this time. The giant fell to one knee as he started to feel double the pain. Alex punched the man several times until he finally fell to the ground. Alex limped toward Ella who looked at him with a shocked expression.

"See, everything is fine." Alex said with a cheesy smile.

"You don't look fine." Ella said as she observed his face. She placed a hand on his cheek and started touching a cut he had on it. "We need to get you to the nurses office."

Alex placed his hand on hers and smiled. "Ok."

Just then, the Giant ran toward Alex and grabbed him. He then spun around and threw Alex out of the two story window.

"Alex!" Ella shouted as she looked out the window to see a lifeless looking Alex on the grass of the front lawn of the school.

"He's not dead. Not yet, at least." The giant said as he walked over to the window.

"You monster! Leave him alone!" She shouted as she started punching his back. She didn't want to do anything that would reveal her powers but she had to protect Alex.

The giant turned around and back handed Ella which sent her flying toward a nearby row of lockers. Her back hit the locker and she fell on her stomach.

"Don't touch me again. Stay out of this." He said. He then jumped out the window and landed in front of Alex.

Ella started coughing and winced as she felt her back was in serious pain. She also felt as if she broke some ribs. Now she really had to do something. Not only did he attack Alex but he laid his hands on her. She wasn't going to allow that again. She knew nobody was around and since Alex is unconscious, she can take care of this guy. Now all she had to do was get up and head downstairs.

Ella slowly managed to make her way outside. She leaned on a wall and watched as the giant started talking to a unconscious Alex. Ella limped her way toward the giant and she watched as he picked up Alex and seemed like he was going to deliver the final blow.

Ella's eyes widened. "Let him go!" She yelled in pain.

The giant looked at her. "I told you to stay out of this."

Ella extended her arm with her palm up. A blue orb started forming in her hand. "And I'm telling you now. If you don't leave him alone. I'll kill you."

The Giant laughed. "I'd like to see that."

Ella leaned against a nearby wall so she can balance her arm properly so she can have a good shot. She aimed her palm at the giant and released a blast of blue energy that knocked the giant down and made Alex roll away from him. Ella knew that blast would leave a white stripe on her hair and she would definitely need to make a excuse for that. But she would have to think about it later.

The Giant screamed out in pain as the blast burned a hole in his shirt and left a burn mark on his chest. Ella limped toward him and was now standing above him.

"Any last words?" She asked as she extended her arm and had her palm aimed at his head.

"Please, no. I don't want to die." He begged as he put his hands in the air defensively.

"Pathetic." Ella muttered. She pulled out a bat she found in the classroom Alex fell into.

She hid it with her other hand which looked like she was reaching behind her back because she was in pain. She lifted the bat and hit the man on the head with it. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Ella smiled as she looked at the unconscious giant. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex waking up and groaning. She dropped the bat and ran over to his side. She knelt down and lifted his head.

"Alex? You ok?" Ella asked in a concerned tone.

Alex rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Giant threw you out of the window." Ella reminded him.

"Right. Did I win?" Alex asked with a sheepish smile.

"No, silly." She retorted with a smile.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked as he slowly got up.

Ella stood beside him. "I knocked him out."

Alex looked at her in disbelief. "How?"

She pointed at the baseball bat. "Played baseball."

Alex observed her closely. "You got another white stripe." he said and touched it to show her.

"I do?" She asked innocently. "Didn't notice."

Alex looked at her suspiciously but decided to leave the questions for another time. He looked back at the giant. "What happened to his chest?"

Ella shrugged as if she didn't know. "I don't know."

Alex knelt down in front of the giant and observed the burn marks on his chest. "Seems like burn marks."

"Maybe he was tortured. And the glass up there," She pointed at the window he jumped out of. "Ripped up his shirt."

"Seems like recent burn marks. As if it just happened."

"What are you? A detective?"

Alex chuckled. "Sort of."

"Alright, Batman. How did he get burned?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know.

Ella walked up to Alex and stood beside him. "Now do you remember him?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Sort of. I was in this foster home in the south side of Gotham. He was about to get adopted but he used to bully me. So, during his interview with potential parents, I played a prank on him to make him look bad. Since then, he never got adopted. They thought he was a trouble maker because I showed his true colors. He shouted he was going to kill me and everything. He dropped his act and the potential parents saw who he truly was. A jerk."

"So he came after you for that?"

Alex shook his head. "Had to be something else. The guy has superpowers so maybe he's a meta or got experimented on."

"If he got experimented on, that explains why he's so mad at you."

Alex nodded and frowned. "I could have never predicted this. Him growing up to probably be sold off to a laboratory that experimented on him. Who knows what he has seen."

Ella placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…" He looked at her. "Let's get out of here before the cops or teachers come."

"I am definitely not paying for this."

Alex smiled. "Exactly."

The two walked away from the giant with small smiles on their faces. While walking, the two touched each other hands and decided to hold each other hands. They linked their hands together and continued to walk while holding each other hands tightly.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Ethan suggests the team goes to the beach for Fourth of July. They invite Alex but he is really reluctant. He then comes up with a idea to bring Ella along so they can enjoy a day out in the sun. Little does he know how much they actually would enjoy that day. Tyreese and the others enjoy their little vaction in the sun. Basically a fluff episode of them getting to know each other better and just relaxing and having fun. Ella and Alex might do something memorable on that day. Stay tuned and find out :)


	38. Episode 38: Cromet

Author's note: Hello guys. This is a very rushed addition of my Author's note lol. Kind of busy and going to get busier which is why this episode is kind of short and why it's coming out this early. Or early-ish by my standards. Today's episode is all fluff so prepare to grab some popcorn and cry your eyes out. Ok, there isn't any emotional scenes but Alex and Ella finally get together. Woo! Um, just for the record, Ethan was kidding and you'll know what I mean when you read. I kind of want Ethan and Lucy to have this weird kind of friendship that would lead to them being bestfriends. Ethan needs some love lol. It's fourth of July in this chapter and it's funny because it was last week. Omg! The story is catching up with real life. Creepy! lol

Strike OOO, I will do it. For the whole Nightmare story arc my name shall be that lol. You'll see! You will all see! Mwhahahahaha!I know Stan Lee makes money! You'll see! I'll make money like him in the future. I'll be in all of my tv shows! lol. You seem to have alot of experience or knowledge on being a stalker lmao. :p Dude, one am to seven am ain't nothing. Try 4 to 5 am to 8 am. Then come talk to me lol. I get no sleep! It's depressing if you think about it lol. Yeah, the online thing is a bit weird but people find love in the strangest places. I'm sure not everyone is fake. I'm not fake :) I'd like to know the other reasons though lol. Maybe one day. Dude, why don't you write stories anymore? You're good at them. Maybe you can make a sister story to Beta lol. That would be cool. Yes, Strike OOO, dinkle butts. New word I created out of nowhere. That Frank joke was in the story because of you. It was funny to me so I shared it in my story lol.

Lia, Ella and Alex get together today! I bet you're excited! lol. Cromet is now a thing. Hashtag it, tweet it, whatever the hell you want lmao. No lol. It's not going to be Dante. He's dead... or is he? Mwhahahahaha! Evil moment!

Hey guys, what happened to the reviews? It was Strike OOO and Lia that reviewed the last epsiode. What happened to you guys?

I guess this wasn't a short author's note. Whatever lol

Enjoy the show and rate it :)

* * *

Mount Justice

July 4, 2013 10:00 am

It was the early morning and Alex was laying in bed sleeping. He had a smile on his face that indicated it was a good dream. As the dream was getting better, he suddenly woke up to the nagging sound of a alarm. Alex scowled as it continued to make a annoying sound. He covered his ears with a pillow but the sound seemed to have penetrated through the pillow. Alex grunted and smacked the alarm off his table. The alarm clock laid on the floor and continued it's assault on Alex. Alex sat up and located the wire that connected it to the outlet. He pulled the wire out of the outlet and the beeping finally stopped. Alex groaned as he was wide awake. It was summer time, meaning no school and that he can sleep in all day. Apparently, somebody played a elaborate joke on him. Alex got off the bed and picked up the alarm. He was in a tank top with some pajamas on.

Alex left his room and roamed the hallways until he heard a commotion in the living room. Alex entered the living room/kitchen to see Ethan and Hector laid back on the couch playing a video game with Emma behind them cooking some breakfast. Ethan and Hector noticed Alex enter the living room and they paused the game to look at him.

"Hey, boss." Hector greeted with a small smile.

"Morning." Ethan added.

"Hey." Alex greeted them both. He looked at the screen. "Is that the loud boom sound I heard?"

Ethan and Hector looked at each other, then at Alex. "Yep." They said in unison.

"What's that?" Ethan asked as he pointed at the alarm clock Alex was holding.

"It's a alarm clock, doofus." Hector stated as he slapped Ethan behind his head.

"Hey!" Ethan protested and proceeded to wrestle with Hector.

"Stop it!" Emma commanded the two as she glared at them.

Ethan and Hector froze and Ethan ended it with a slap to Hector's face. Hector looked at Emma, "You saw that right?"

"Saw what?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, saw what?" Emma replied as she looked at Hector.

"Are you serious? You didn't see him slap me?" Hector asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I did. I just choose not to do anything about it." Emma explained as she turned her attention back to her cooking.

"What?!" Hector shouted in anger. "Seriously? Why not?"

"Because if I remember correctly, you pulled pranks on me when I first joined the team."

"So?"

"So, this is what Tyreese would call pay back." Emma said with a smile.

"Unbelievable." Hector replied with a stare of disbelief.

"Isn't she the coolest?" Ethan asked Hector with a grin.

"Shut up, Ethan." Hector replied as he slouched in his spot.

"Any of you guys know where this came from?" Alex asked after observing what had just happened.

"The alarm clock?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Alex replied after rolling his eyes.

Ethan and Hector looked at each other and then at Alex. "Nope." They replied in unison.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Yep." They once again replied in unison. As if they were twins.

Alex grunted as he walked away from the two. From the corner of his eye he can see the two talking and then return back to their game. Alex walked over to Emma who was serving food onto a platter.

"No, I don't know where it came from." Emma said, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"It's like it appeared out of nowhere."

"It had to come from somewhere. Otherwise, it's impossible."

"Anything is possible in our world."

Emma nodded in agreement. "True."

Alex observed the food that was being cooked and the food that was already on plates. "Cooking for the team?"

"Yes." She replied as she went back to cooking.

"Why?"

"Because this team is like a family. So, I'm cooking for my family."

"That's sweet." Alex replied with a smile.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Ethan asked as he stretched himself over. "She deserves a hug." He said with a smile as he opened his arms wide to hug Emma.

"Come any closer and I will burn you alive." Emma threatened as she pointed a hot spatula to Ethan's face.

"Maybe not." Ethan said as he took a step back. He observed the food that was on a plate. "Mine?" He asked as he pointed at it and looked at her.

"Go ahead and take it."

"Not going to burn me alive if I do, right?" Ethan asked as he watched her closely.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So evil…" Ethan muttered as he took the plate cautiously. He took a few steps and watched to see if Emma would do anything. He ran away as soon as he heard her chuckle.

"He's funny." She told Alex as she continued to cook.

"I guess."

"You should be nicer to him." Emma advised as she looked at him.

"And you should cook more often." Alex retorted.

"Not happening."

"Exactly." Alex said and took a plate of food with him to the small dining table Ethan and Hector were eating at.

Alex placed his food on the table and looked at Hector. "When did you get food?"

"Remember that breeze you felt a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah."

"That was me."

"That scared of her?"

"I'm not scared!" Hector protested.

"Say that in my face then." Emma threatened as she glared at him from afar.

Hector gulped and looked at the two boys in front of him. "I'm not scared." He whispered.

Ethan chuckled as he ate his food. He chewed on his food and swallowed as Hector and Alex talked. After Ethan was done eating, he looked at Alex. "So, can we take the team out to the beach?"

Alex looked at Ethan after swallowing his own food. "I don't know…"

"Why not?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last time we took one of your field trips, the Five ripped us apart." Alex reminded Ethan.

"He makes a great point." Hector added as he waved his bacon in the air.

Ethan glared at Hector for a few seconds and then turned his gaze back on Alex. "You're right. But this is a beach and… why would they attack us on a beach? On fourth of July."

"To make a statement." Alex pointed out as if he knew.

"They won't do it. Trust me."

"It could be fun." Hector admitted.

"I've never been to the beach." Emma added as she sat down with the boys.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, guys."

"Come on." Ethan pleaded.

Alex looked up at the ceiling as he started thinking about it. He nodded slowly and smiled. "Fine." Ethan was about to say something when Alex cut him off. "But we do it in Gotham."

"Gotham?" Hector questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Ethan inquired.

"Because-" Alex started but was interrupted by Emma.

"Does it have something to do with that girl you like?"

"What girl?" All three boys asked as they looked at her.

"The one Nightwing talks about. The one from your school." Emma stated as she looked at Alex. "The one you have a crush on."

"A crush?" Hector asked.

"From your school?" Ethan added.

Alex blushed and hoped his team members didn't notice.

"Are you blushing?" Ethan said.

"He totally is!" Hector pointed out, literally.

"Shut up!" Alex protested like a school girl.

All three of his group members laughed at him as his face got redder and redder. Alex looked at Ethan. "Just go tell the others!" Alex commanded as he stood up and left the room.

The three laughed as Alex walked away and after laughing, Ethan stood up and headed out to inform his fellow team members of the field trip. Ethan left Emma to tell Tyreese and Hector to tell Victor. He just had to tell Lucy and Madison. One would be easy, the other would be… troublesome.

Ethan roamed the hallways looking for Lucy but he couldn't find her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Ethan shouted in the hallways for her to hear.

"Ethan!" Lucy shouted into Ethan's ear from behind him.

Ethan jumped, literally, so hard his head hit the ceiling because he stretched himself out.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Ethan shouted as he rubbed his sore head.

"But it's fun to do." Lucy replied innocently.

"How did you sneak up behind me?"

"Duh!" Lucy exclaimed as she slapped her forehead. "Superpowers." She explained.

"What are you? Some kind of ghost?"

"No. I'm a Phantom."

"Which is a ghost." Ethan pointed out.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled. "Can't you see I just revealed my hero name to you?"

"Um… I'm honored?"

Lucy growled. "Idiot."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do." Lucy retorted.

After a brief stare contest, "So that's your codename?" Ethan asked.

"Yep."

"It took you that long to come up with it?"

Lucy looked away embarrassed. "Yes…"

Ethan chuckled. "Sounds pretty cool."

"Really?" Lucy asked as she looked at him.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Way better then Stretch."

"Yeah, it is."

Ethan stared at her in disbelief. "I was being nice."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Ethan. "And I was being honest."

Ethan muttered something Lucy couldn't understand. "Anyways," Ethan started. "We're going out to the beach in Gotham. Coming?"

"Of course!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"Ok. Get ready, then." Ethan advised and she nodded in agreement and went through a wall in search of her room.

Next up, Ethan had to convince Madison to go. It was a miracle that he managed to convince her to go to New York. But to go to the beach, on a hot summer day. Yeah, this might not work out well.

Ethan knocked on Madison's door and waited for her to respond. It didn't sound like she was talking to her clones and ever since Madison found out Ethan told Black Canary about her…situation. The two haven't talked and when they saw each other, he would get a glare from her.

"What do you want?" Madison asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh, it's me Ethan." Ethan said nervously.

"Go away." Madison said calmly.

"Um, ok. Just wanted to let you know that the team is going to beach and we would like you to join us." Ethan explained.

"No, thanks." Madison replied.

Ethan raised a eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Too hot outside."

Ethan stared at the brown door in front of him in disbelief. "Really? That's stopping you."

"Yes." She replied frankly.

Ethan sighed. "Whatever. Have fun being miserable by yourself." Ethan walked away and headed to his room to prepare for the beach .

After a half hour, the team met in front of the zeta tubes with their swimming outfits and the men wore tank tops. At least, Hector and Victor did while Tyreese and Alex were shirtless. Speaking of Alex, he had called a certain friend of his and invited that friend to the beach with his friends. Emma was missing and Madison made it perfectly clear she wasn't going. That is until Emma started dragging her toward the zeta tubes.

"Let go!" Madison shouted as she tried clawing Emma off her arm.

Emma continued to drag her toward the zeta tubes. Madison scratching and clawing at Emma's hand didn't seem to effect her.

"You're coming with us." Emma stated as she got near the team.

"No!"

"You're coming whether you like it or not."

"I don't even have a bathing suit!" Madison protested.

"You don't need one."

"What?!" The guys of the team said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emma asked the team.

Tyreese nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Can you explain?" Emma inquired.

"She needs a bathing suit to go to the beach." Tyreese started.

"Or else she would be really hot in regular clothes." Ethan added.

"And…. She can't be naked on the beach." Alex said.

"Unless she's in Europe." Victor pointed out.

"Or if she's in my room." Hector winked at Madison which made him receive a glare.

"Oh…" Was all that Emma said. She looked at Madison who looked up at her with a scowl. "Go get prepared."

"I'm not going." Madison protested as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh? How do you plan on doing that?"

"I will break your door down, force you to get prepared and bring you back here. If you refuse, I shall unleash the wrath of the gods upon you." Emma explained with a dark expression.

"That's a nice visual." Hector muttered.

"Which part?" Victor asked.

"The force you to prepare part." Hector explained.

"I don't get it."

"I do." Ethan replied with a grin which made Lucy bump into him.

"Pervs." Lucy whispered.

"So are you going to do as I say or am I going to have to force you too?" Emma asked Madison.

Madison groaned. "Fine." She walked away and a few minutes later, she came back in a bathing suit.

"Let's go!" Ethan and Lucy shouted in excitement.

Gotham City

11:30 pm est

Alex stood on the boardwalk watching as his team mates set up there spot on the sand filled beach. He watched as the twins set up the umbrella to shade the area Madison had placed the blankets. Emma and Tyreese went through the cooler and took out some drinks while Lucy took out the food they prepared.

Alex felt someone poke him from behind and he turned around to see Ella smiling at him.

"Hey, Alex." Ella greeted with a warm smile.

Alex observed what Ella was wearing for a brief moment and then looked at her face. "Hey, Ella."

"You like?" Ella asked as she spun around to show him the bathing suit she was wearing.

"I do." Alex replied with a smile.

"Good." She replied as she gave him a tight hug.

He held her as tight as she held him. While being hugged, Ella noticed the kids behind Alex. As if she had seen them before but she couldn't remember at the moment.

"Your friends?" Ella asked as she released the hug and pointed at Beta.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"I've never seen them around the school."

"They're from Metropolis."

"Really? How did you meet them?"

"It's a long story." Alex replied, hoping she would stop asking questions.

"I'm listening." Ella responded.

Alex sighed. "Let's just introduce you." Alex said as he placed his hand on her bare back and tried steering her toward Beta.

Ella wouldn't budge. She stood there staring at Alex's friends.

Alex noticed the worried look on Ella's face. "What's wrong?"

"Um… Do you think they would like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Ella spun around to look at him. "You tell me."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's reassuring." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be afraid of them. They are the coolest people in the world. Well," He said as he looked at the twins. "most of them are. Just beware of the twins."

Ella nodded. "Got it."

"And steer clear of the depressed chick."

"Which one is that?" Ella asked as they started walking toward the group.

"You'll see." Alex retorted.

"This must be her." Emma said as she looked at Ella.

"It's me." Ella announced with no confidence as she looked at the tall, muscular, beautiful girl.

"Hey, I'm Tyreese." Tyreese greeted, always being the nice guy.

"Um, hey." Ella greeted back with a small, nervous smile.

Alex chuckled, "Shy, much?" Alex whispered into Ella's ear.

"Shut up." Ella whispered and smacked his forehead.

"Aww, how cute." Lucy spoke up as she looked at the two.

"I know right?" Ethan played along.

"Such a couple. Don't you agree?" Lucy asked with a smile as she looked at Ethan.

"Indeed." Ethan said with a British accent.

"These two air heads are Ethan and Lucy." Alex introduced the two.

"How do you do?" Ethan asked as he bowed.

"Quite pleased to meet you." Lucy replied as well with a British accent.

"They're weird." Ella said as she observed the two.

"No kidding." Alex replied.

Ethan and Lucy looked at each other and back at Ella. They started laughing a snobby laughter that the rich would do.

"Weird?" Ethan asked.

"Us?" Lucy added.

"Maybe." Ethan admitted.

"Of course we are." Lucy admitted as well.

"Aren't we all a bit weird?" Ethan inquired with a smirk.

"I agree. Aren't we all a bit crazy?" Lucy added.

"Not as crazy as you two." Madison retorted as she laid on top of the blanket.

Ethan and Lucy looked at Madison and laughed their snobby laugh.

"Anyways," Alex said so he can get Ella to focus on him again. "That's Emma, Madison, Hector and Victor." Alex said as he pointed at each one.

"Hi, I'm Ella." Ella greeted with a small wave.

"Can you guys get out of my sun?" Madison asked the group.

Ella looked at Madison. "The depressed one?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

After eating their lunch, the team separated and did their own thing. Ella and Alex were on the boardwalk walking together and would hold hands on occasions when no one from the team was looking. Ethan and Lucy were on line for the ferris wheel they had on the boardwalk. Tyreese and Emma were playing a competitive game of Volleyball and Hector and Victor were trying to spend time with Madison.

Alex and Ella held hands as they walked over to the ice cream stand they had on the boardwalk. They ordered some ice creams and waited for their food.

"Hey look, it's the skunk!" One tall muscular man said behind Ella's back.

"I can smell her from here." His African American friend said as he waved the air near his nose.

"Maybe we need to pour something on her." The tall bully said.

"I got you, bro." The African American said as he grabbed the ice cream the man was going to give Alex and Ella and he placed it on Ella's head. He then placed it on Ella's chest. Afterwards, he rubbed it in Ella's face.

Ella looked at herself as ice cream slid down her face and chest. Alex clenched his fist and glared at the two boys.

"Asswholes!" He shouted in anger.

"What did you call us?" One of them asked.

"You heard me!" Alex yelled and he saw as Ella ran away from them with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"What you going to do about it punk?" The African American one asked as he pushed Alex.

Alex stumbled back but held his ground. He leaped forward and tackled the one that pushed him to the ground. Alex started punching the guy in the face while he tried blocking. His friend threw Alex off him and started kicking Alex while he started to get up. The guy stood up and started kicking Alex with his friend.

"Hey!" Tyreese shouted from behind them.

Tyreese cocked back a fist and as soon as the light skinned one turned around, he punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and his friend looked surprise. Alex took the opportunity to punch the dark skinned one in the privates and as he bent over and held his crotch, Alex kneed him in the face. Alex punched the bloody face of the boy in front of him rapidly until he finally fell to the ground. The light skinned one tried helping his friend but Tyreese picked him up and slammed him onto a nearby table. It didn't break but it sure as hell hurt the bully.

Alex and Tyreese watched as the two bullies ran away from them slowly.

"You ok?" Tyreese asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." He said in between breathing.

"Go check on her." Tyreese advised.

Alex nodded and ran in the direction Ella ran toward in hopes of helping her out. When he finally found her, he found her sitting down trying to wipe the ice cream off herself.

Alex sat down next to her and tried getting the ice cream out of her hair. "I took care of them."

"You did?" She said sadly as she looked around for a sprinkler she can use on the boardwalk.

"Yeah. Tyreese helped me out." Alex explained as his hand touched her cheek.

She looked at him and smiled as she leaned on his hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied as he looked into her eye.

"I like how you defend me. I mean, I don't need it but it's nice to know someone cares."

"Of course I care. You're like my only friend in school."

"That's nice to know."

"And… I like you… A lot."

"Really?"

Alex nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"I… Uh… Like you a lot as well." Ella replied as she touched his hand.

The two linked their hands together and were about to kiss until Ella opened her eyes and realized what they were about to do.

"We should really get this ice cream off me."

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Woo!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We're not even on the ride yet." Lucy pointed out as she looked at him.

"I know. Just getting ready."

"You better not barf on me. I saw how many sandwiches you ate."

"You better not barf on me. I saw how many…. Stuff and stuff."

"Very creative."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"How?"

"I shove something down your throat."

"Woah…" Lucy said as she took a step back.

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't."

"I.. Uh…. Nevermind." Ethan gave in.

The two awkwardly sat down inside one of the carts in the ferris wheel. As it started going up, they looked at the beautiful view in front of them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied with a smile. She then noticed that Ethan placed a hand on hers. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the mood."

"What mood?" She asked as she slid away from him.

"The make out mood." Ethan replied with a wink.

"You're kidding, right?"

Ethan erupted in laughter. "Of course I was."

"Right…" Lucy said awkwardly.

"I'm serious."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously!"

"Sure."

"Damn you!"

Emma and Tyreese continued their game after Tyreese came back from helping Alex. As they were about to start their game, a couple came up to them and challenged them to a game.

"Couple vs. couple." The guy said.

"We're not a couple." Tyreese told them.

"Really? You guys seem like one." The woman said.

"You're mistaken." Emma said frankly.

The woman shrugged. "Do you guys still want to play?"

Tyreese and Emma shrugged as they looked at each other. "Sure." They replied.

The game was intense and close. The couple against Tyreese and Emma were good but not as driven as these two were. Ultimately, Emma's competitive nature got in the way and the two lost the match.

"Good match guys." The guy said.

"Yeah, you too." Tyreese replied with a smile.

"You should grab him before someone else does." The woman whispered to Emma.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked the woman.

"You know what I mean. He's nice and hot. You two seem perfect for each other."

Emma was quiet as she stared at the small woman in front of her. "Ok?" Emma spoke up.

"Just saying." The woman put her hands in the air.

"Did you get it all off?" Alex asked Ella after staring at her for several minutes as she used the sprinkler to take the ice cream off her.

Ella stood in front of Alex as he was sitting. "Yeah." She sat down next to him and sighed. "Finally."

"Well, this sucked. I'm sorry."

Ella looked at him. "It's ok. It was fun before those jerks came around."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Good thing they are running home with their tails between their legs."

"And a bloody nose." Ella pointed out.

"And a bloody nose!" Alex repeated with a manly tone.

Ella laughed and Alex did as well. They sat there in silence while holding each other hands.

"Is this weird?" Ella asked Alex as she looked at their hands linked together.

"Why would it be?"

"Because couples hold hands. We're just friends."

"Are we?" Alex questioned, not knowing the answer himself.

"Just friends?"

"A couple…" Alex corrected.

Ella blushed and looked away. "I don't know…" She muttered.

"Maybe we should…. I don't know… Kiss?"

Ella looked back at him. "Really?"

Alex shrugged. "Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

"We were about to do it before we ran off to clean you up."

"Should we… Should we try again?" She asked as her cheeks got more redder and hotter.

"I guess so." He replied as he got closer to her. Their faces almost connecting.

"Ok." She whispered as their lips got more and more closer.

"Hey, guys." Tyreese's voice ruined the moment.

Alex groaned silently which made Ella smile. Alex looked at Tyreese. "Yeah?"

"Were you guys about to kiss?" Tyreese asked with a cheesy smile.

"Maybe." Alex replied frankly.

"No!" Ella shouted in embarassment.

Tyreese chuckled as he looked at the two blushing. "Um, me and Emma were wondering if you two want to play Volleyball."

"Sure." Ella replied and got up as quickly as she replied.

As night fell upon Gotham City, the firework show was about to begin. Beta was sitting down on their chairs on the beach and looked up at the sky in anticipation of the fireworks.

"Hey, where is Alex and Ella?" Ethan asked as he looked at their two empty chairs.

Tyreese smiled. "I know where."

Alex and Ella were back at the spot they were before Tyreese had ruined the moment. They held each other hands and stared into each others eyes.

"Ready?" Alex whispered.

Ella nodded. "Yeah."

The two leaned in with their lips puckered. Neither very experienced at the art of kissing. Their lips touched and they sat there, as if time had stopped. Nobody moved their lips, nobody opened their eyes. Just suspended in time. Then, Alex took the initiative and started moving his lips. Ella followed his lead and the two started kissing each other. After a few seconds, the two stopped and looked at each other.

"So does this mean…" Alex started.

"If you want." Ella replied with a blush.

"I want." Alex replied and leaned in for another kiss.

The two started kissing once more as fireworks and people cheering in the background could be heard but the two didn't break away from each other. This was too special of a moment for them.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

It's the first part of the three part story arc of Nightmare. Nightmare and Haywire reunite but that reunion is cut short when Nightmare's worse enemy breaks things up. Nightmare and Haywire also go on a mission to take out Lucy as Lucy investigates another cadmus labs that may hold people just like her. See how that goes. Will Lucy die? Will Nightmare complete his mission? Or will Haywire betray him and take all of the glory for herself. At the end, what is it that Nightmare will hear that will make him question whether he wants to continue working for the League of Shadows. Find out in the next episode!


	39. Episode 39: Rivals

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was just so tired that I fell asleep while writing and just left it the way it was so I can finish it today. I promise it won't happen again, I've just been so busy and tired and it's been a pretty busy week. SO much going on, it's hard to keep up with things. Today's episode has everyone's favorite masked villain with a sword. This is part one in the Nightmare story arc that changes the way he thinks about the League of Shadows. You guys may notice that this chapter isn't exactly perfect and that's because I fell asleep on it and it may look sloppy at the end. I apologize once again. It's completely unacceptable. This chapter introduces Lia's character, Macy. She is basically Nightmare's worse enemy that is a villain lol. Haywire also makes a appearance and will be a key figure during this story arc. Also, I have some troubling news. On friday, I'm not sure I will be able to give you guys another chapter. I'm having surgery on thursday and if things don't go well on friday then I won't be writing. If I feel better on saturday then I will write for you. Also, to the Team readers out there, I'm sorry there hasn't been a new chapter. I just have to write the scene with Cain and Raven in it. The delay is completely my fault so don't blame Lia. I will have the chapter ready by tomorrow so make sure to check it out then. I wrote it on Sunday but the stupid website made me log in once again for no reason at all and it just erased all of the hard work I put into it. I was fed up and decided to leave it alone or else I would have destroyed my laptop in the process lol. Lia, I'm really sorry for letting you down. I know I told you I was going to write it today but once again I got busy and... it's just unacceptable. Tomorrow will be the day, I swear.

Lia, Of course you would rate it a five out of five lol. You finally got what you wanted. Cromet has formed lol. Yeah, I knew a few parts were a bit much and I'm sorry for not having Ella interact with the team as much as you wanted. I was just trying to keep the chapter short and focus on Alex and Ella as much as possible. Tyreese and Emma are getting close but I still haven't found a way to actually get them together. Basically, I'm teasing you guys with the thought of those two getting together. I don't know if it's going to happen and I'm being honest, not my usual evil. No, Nightmare isn't going to help the team face the five. Why would he? lol. He's a villain. And yes, Macy is in it! Woo! lol

Overlord Susanno, You're going to asylum? Can I check you in? Because I'll never reveal what happened to Dante! Mwhahahahahaha! Go mad my child :D How can you dislike fluff? Who are you? lol.

Strike OOO, Yes! People read your stories lol. Yeah, i know about Falling Skies. I like the show alot. I'd like to see how a fan fic of that show would be like. Geeze, why so many accounts? lol. It seems like you can use one of those accounts to pm me... lol. Yes, my true fans. I love you guys :D 3 Your life is only partially complete? It should be fully complete. The epicness of that couple should make anyone feel good lol. Yeah, Ethan and Lucy are kind of fun to write so i thought two funny people being great friends should totally happen. Their friendship is kind of weird as well as Ethan tries hitting on her time after time. But it's most likely him fooling around with her. The twins vs the friends seems like something that can be done but what kind of contest? And why would the contest happen? Yep, Haywire and Lucy in the same chapter but they don't really talk... or fight. You'll just have to read and find out what happens lol. Yeah, i don't think that near death experience with Alex and Ethan is going to happen. Don't worry though, the two will be friends... eventually... far into the future lol. Now, for the important topic. When I said sister story to Beta, I was thinking you create a original story with original characters that can have Beta in it. Or something like that. I didn't think it through but I had thought maybe you can create a team of superheroes that are trying to be like Beta and Alpha but hasn't gotten the attention of the Justice League. I don't know, I just figured it would be really cool to have like a spin off story and I was hoping you would write it. Since you know, Lia is busy with her story and our story, i thought it would be perfect for my other fan to work with me. I could help you out, lend you some heroes and villains. You know? But if we were to do this, we would need to communicate in a more effective way other then Reviewing each other stories. I know you're uncomfortable with that but it's the only way I see our partnership working. Look at me and Lia, our partnership is perfect because we communicate effectively. Give it some thought and let me know. I think it would be really awesome to see you write a OC story in the Young Justice universe.

Alright guys, enjoy the show and remember to rate when you review.

* * *

Infinity Island

July 12th, 2013 9:00 pm

Nightmare stood on the rooftop he once fought Haywire on months ago and watched as the moon beautifully illuminated the area. It was the summer time but a cool breeze would flow through the air. From the building Nightmare was standing on, the moon seemed to be more and more closer to the island than anywhere else. Nightmare hadn't seen Haywire in a long time. He didn't know whether he missed her or not but their battles were memorable. Nightmare would unknowingly come up to this same rooftop each day and replay the fights he had with her. There was something about her that intrigued him. Maybe because she was the first girl he had know from the outside world that he had liked. Unlike Macy, the woman his father brought in a few years ago. Ever since she had came in, things between him and his father had been different. For Ra's to treat Macy the way that he does in such a short time, affected Nightmare. Nightmare has been on this island for 12 years while Macy had been here for two and a half years. Ra's treated her more better then he had treated him.

Since Nightmare arrived on the island, he was trained to kill and schooled in many arts. He learned the art of war, he learned about the romans, the greeks. Everything Ra's could possible bestow on a young child, Nightmare knew. He knew more than anyone on the island. Nobody was as faithful as Nightmare was to the cause. But this girl, Haywire, comes around showing Nightmare that there is more to life then killing. She could show him how to live the life he should have lived if his parents hadn't died. Nightmare admitted to himself on numerous occasions that it was appealing. But to leave his father, to leave the island he had lived on for 12 years. To leave it all behind was something Nightmare couldn't let happen. He worked so hard to get to where he was. Ra's has searched the world for somebody worthy of being his successor. So that he can finally die in peace without coming back to life. At one time, Ra's had considered Batman to be his successor but Batman wasn't the kind of man Ra's wanted him to be.

See, with each time Ra's resurrects himself, he loses a bit of himself. Some knowledge or something minor. The man has lived for many centuries and with that, he had to use the Lazarus pits many times. With Immortality, comes a price. One price Ra's is tired of paying. So when Nightmare heard the story from Ra's when he was a little boy. Of course Nightmare would think he would be the heir to this mighty empire Ra's has created. See, Ra's wasn't always the master of the League of Shadows. His father before him was once the leader. Nightmare hopes to one day take the mantle of Master of the League and to become the man he felt he was destined to be. He wanted to make the man he called father, proud. It's all he ever wanted since Ra's took him in and gave him a home and food. Nightmare wanted nothing else but to become his father.

But Macy, she can ruin all of his dreams. Since the girl came, Nightmare has had troubles communicating his problems with his father. Whenever Nightmare had a problem with Macy, he would tell his father. When he did, Nightmare would get scolded and would be beaten for talking about Macy like that. Nightmare had no idea why his father was so interested in the girl. Was it because she could shape shift? Was her power the reason why Ra's alienated Nightmare and favored Macy a bit more. It made Nightmare angry just to think that this girl swooped in and stole his father's heart. Ra's found Macy interesting since the moment he met her and that is why she is so favorable in such a short time. Nightmare just couldn't see what it was. Sure, she is a adequate fighter but Nightmare was far more superior. She had powers but Nightmare had instincts and years of training. Nightmare found himself more superior then anyone on the island except his father. He even thought himself far more better then Sportsmaster or his daughter Cheshire.

Maybe it's because Talia had left the island. Maybe Ra's missed his daughter and thought Macy would be able to fill that void. Ra's has had many children throughout his long life span. But he loved Talia the most. Even Nightmare loved Talia. Since he was five years old and came to the island, Talia was like a big sister to him. It took Nightmare time to get the love and respect he wanted from the other members of the League but Talia loved him the first day he stepped onto the island. She was a young adult when he came on to the island and she even helped him train. Ra's training regime was extreme for a five year old boy but with Talia's help, Nightmare exceeded his father's expectations. Now that Nightmare thinks about it, Talia was the reason why Ra's thought of Nightmare as his son. Nightmare was just brought in to be a new member, a new grunt for the League of Shadows but with Talia's help, he got the attention of Ra's and since then, Nightmare has been grateful.

Macy was nothing like Talia though. She was disrespectful, selfish and manipulative. Sure, manipulative is a must have in there field of work but to do it to people that follow you into battle was unacceptable. She had no honor and was just a survivor. Nightmare had heard her story on too many occasions. Each time it made him feel like sticking his sword in to her. Macy had a rough childhood. Her mother was a teenager that got pregnant and had her. Since Macy came out of the womb, she was never loved. Her mother constantly reminded her she was a mistake. Macy at a very young age had to take care of herself while her mother was out for days, never coming back. Their hate for each other grew stronger as Macy's powers started to manifest. She shape shifted for the first time at the age of seven. And at the age of nine, Macy was finally free of her mother. Her mother ran away and never came back, leaving the young Macy to survive on her own. She lasted a year of living by herself before she had to live in a foster home. She only lasted two months in a foster home, she vanished and was never to be seen again. With her powers, Macy was able to avoid anyone that was looking for her. To the state, Macy Adams vanished.

Macy searched for a father, thinking he was a shifter just like her but she never found him. She lived on the streets on and off again, traveled across the country, stealing what she needed. Maybe that survival instinct is what Ra's finds so interesting about her. At the age of sixteen, she tried stealing from Sportsmaster and after seeing what she could do, Sportsmaster brought her to the island so she can be trained to become a master assassin. For the past two years, she has been training in secret, ready to be used for the Light.

Nightmare sighed deeply as his thoughts overwhelmed him. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the person behind him.

"Miss me so much that you come up here to remember?" Nightmare heard a female voice say. He instantly recognized it to be Haywire's voice.

Nightmare did not turn to greet her or even moved when she started talking. He continued to stare at the moon in front of him.

"Don't flatter yourself." Nightmare retorted.

"It's ok, you're in denial." She replied with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Nightmare asked. He missed her a little but he'll never admit it.

"You didn't hear?" Haywire asked. Surprised that he didn't know what his father had planned.

"I didn't."

"We're going to be working together." She stated with a smile.

"Why would I work with you?" Nightmare asked as he turned his head to see her from the corner of his eye.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm entertaining, I can kick ass. I'm a talented individual."

Nightmare scoffed. "I work better alone."

"Good for you." Haywire retorted. "But this time, you're working with me."

"Says who?" Nightmare inquired as he turned around to look at her.

"Your daddy. Or, your fake daddy."

"Don't go there." Nightmare warned as he narrowed his eyes on her.

Haywire shrugged. "Just stating the obvious. You worship somebody who isn't who you think he is."

"He gave me a home. He gave me food to eat." Nightmare reminded her with anger in his voice.

"He trained you to become a killer. Not exactly the perfect parenting thing to do."

"You know nothing." Nightmare said coldly as he glared at her.

"I find it amusing that I can get under your skin like this."

"I find it amusing that I can kill you anytime I want." Nightmare threatened as he took out his sword.

"Really, Nightmare? Want to fight me?"

"Fight and kill is two completely different things." Nightmare said as he pointed his sword at her.

Haywire touched her heart. "Don't hurt my feelings Nightmare. And here I thought we had the perfect relationship."

"Realtionship?" Nightmare laughed. "You're a fool."

"Am I?" Haywire questioned as she pulled out some knives. "Or are you the one in complete denial?"

"Shut up!" Nightmare yelled in anger. Getting annoyed of her constant bickering.

"Come over here and make me." Haywire retorted as she got into a fighting position.

Nightmare charged at Haywire with his sword in his hand. He swung his word at her, she ducked and kicked him in the stomach. She followed it up with a uppercut. Nightmare stumbled backwards and Haywire leaped forward to stab Nightmare with one of her knives. Nightmare quickly regained his balance and grabbed her wrist as her knife almost reached his shoulder. He applied pressure which made Haywire grunt and drop her knife. Nightmare punched her two times in the face, elbowed her with the arm he was holding her wrist with and threw her to the ground. He moved his sword to impale her but she swept him off his feet. She sat on top of Nightmare while he was lying on the ground. She pinned his hands to the ground and kicked his sword away from him.

"I win." She teased as she looked down at him.

"Never." He said as he started to overpower her.

He finally managed to and punched her in the face. He placed a hand behind her head to bring her face closer to his punches. He threw another punch but she blocked it and grabbed his throat. She started to apply pressure as Nightmare tried punching her to get her off him. She blocked the punches and continued to choke him. Nightmare managed to flip the tables and get on top of her. He slapped her hand off his neck and started punching her face. She dodged most of them which made him hit the ground but it didn't seem to effect him. Nightmare placed both hands on her neck and started to choke her as hard as she tried to choke him. Haywire started choking but to defend herself, she placed her fingers on Nightmare's eyes and started digging in to get him off her. Haywire managed to distract Nightmare long enough for her to use her legs to get him off her. Haywire rolled away from Nightmare as he tried attacking her. Haywire rolled toward Nightmare's sword and got up quickly. As Nightmare ran toward Haywire, he didn't expect her to throw the sword at him. The sword cut a piece of his clothing on his arm and left a cut that started to bleed quickly. Nightmare looked at his open wound and was surprised she was able to make him bleed.

"Had enough?" Haywire asked as she watch Nightmare grab his bleeding arm.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

"Can't you see you lost to a girl?" A voice from Nightmare's side said. Nightmare looked to see a pale skinny girl with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him in disappointment. She wore a black tank top with black shorts, dark blue fishnets, a blue belt and knee high black boots.

"Got another girlfriend I don't' know about?" Haywire asked as she looked at Nightmare who seemed to be surprised and disgusted with the girl in front of him.

"Girlfriend?" The girl said curiously. She started laughing. "I wouldn't date this loser even if he was the last guy on earth."

"The feeling is mutual." Nightmare retorted.

The girl sighed. "Poor Nightmare, I told you, you will never have a girlfriend. You're too…" She placed a finger on her lip, "What's the word?" She snapped her fingers, "Obsessive, jealous, etc. You know, how you're like for the old man."

"Old man?" Haywire asked, thinking she knew who the girl was talking about.

"Daddy's boy knows who I'm talking about." The girl said with a grin as she gazed at Nightmare.

Nightmare growled. "What do you want Macy?!"

"Ra's wants you. Like always. Go be a good dog and go to your master."

Nightmare picked up his sword and charged toward Macy. He thrust his sword in a way to impale her. Macy side stepped and punched Nightmare in the face. That didn't stop Nightmare, he regained his composure and swung at her once again. Macy once again dodged and kicked him in the face. Nightmare stumbled backwards while Macy stepped forward to grab his sword hand. She pulled him toward her and punched him in the face again, she kicked him in the stomach, twisted his wrist so he can release the sword and she dropped him to the ground.

"Don't you remember 'father' said to never fight angry. It clouds your mind and makes you think irrationally. You're the perfect example of thinking irrationally."

Nightmare looked up at her with a scowl on his face. "Shut up."

"Oh," She kicked his sword away as he reached for it. "Stop acting like a baby and learn how to lose."

Nightmare got up, walked over to his sword and walked away from the two girls.

"What do you see in that loser?" Macy asked Haywire.

"What?" Haywire asked as she snapped back to reality. She never seen someone treat Nightmare like that, let alone, handle him like that.

"You heard me. I know what you've been doing. Believe me, he's emotionally unavailable."

Haywire raised a eyebrow. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"More then I'd like. Here's some advice, there are plenty of boys in the sea. Men way better then he is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Macy turned around. "Sure you don't." She said as she walked away and jumped off the roof they were on.

Gotham City

10:00 pm est

Nightmare stood on top of a rooftop that was near the facility he was tasked to infiltrate. Haywire stood behind him with her arms crossed waiting for his lead. Ra's gave Nightmare and Haywire a mission to enter the Cadmus labs in front of them to destroy more clones like the Five. The Five are doing what they are being told to do but the Light doesn't need the Five to know there are more like them around. The two are also tasked with killing the girl named Lucy who has been searching for more Cadmus labs that would have clones in them. Apparently, she wants to free the clones. Freeing the clones could be problematic for the Light, especially if she releases the ones that are associated with the Five.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Haywire broke the silence between them since their battle on that rooftop. Since Macy appeared, Nightmare appears to be more stressed and determined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like her."

"Yeah, I got that feeling. Why don't you like her?"

"It's none of your business."

Haywire placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm trying to make it my business."

Nightmare looked at the hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned around to look at her. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You come around, flash your little moves, say a few things you know I would like to hear. Say some things I don't. What's the point?"

"Maybe it's because I like you."

"Why?"

Haywire shrugged. "I told you. You're different."

"That's not good enough. I have this feeling…"

"Oh? So you feel?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." She winked at him.

"I have this feeling you're using me."

She raised a eyebrow. "Using you for what?"

"Don't know yet."

"Well, when you figure it out. Let me know."

Nightmare growled and turned around to look at the building again. His eyes widened as he saw a girl phase through a wall that led into the building.

"She's here." Nightmare announced.

"Good." Haywire said. She then ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped off. She landed on the fire escape and used acrobatics to get down to the ground. Nightmare watched her and waited until she was on the ground so that he can follow her. He jumped off the roof and did the same as she did but when he landed on the ground. Haywire was nowhere in sight.

"Haywire?" Nightmare whispered as he looked around. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the building in front of him. He didn't need her anyways. He ran toward the building and entered it so he can find Lucy and the clones.

Nightmare quickly made his way through the building in search of Lucy and the clones. He cautiously walked through the halls, sticking to the shadows just in case the girl comes by. He roamed the dark halls until a ray of light illuminated a spot in the hallway. The light was coming from the stairwell. It seemed like the girl went down the stairs and to the basement. Most likely where the clones in the pods would be. Nightmare made his way down the stairs slowly and quietly with his back against the wall to see if the girl would be anywhere. He made it to the basement level and he peeked his head out of the wall to see Lucy standing in front of a computer searching through some files. Something from above caught Nightmare's eye. He noticed Haywire dashing through the catwalk above him. He raised a eyebrow and wondered what the girl was doing.

Nightmare stuck to the walls in order to sneak up behind Lucy to execute her. He snuck up behind her slowly while crouching. Something from above caught Lucy's attention and she turned around to see Nightmare trying to sneak up on her. Nightmare quickly drew his sword and swung it at her. She closed her eyes and phased through the sword. She shifted the density in her hand and punched Nightmare. Nightmare landed a few feet away but rolled on the floor so he can get in a crouching position. While kneeling on one knee, Nightmare threw ninja stars at her. She phased through them but when she phased back to her original density, she got caught by one ninja star Nightmare threw after she shifted. The star cut her cheek which was now leaking blood. She touched her cheek and looked at the blood on her hand.

While she was distracted, Nightmare ran up to her and kicked her in the chest. Lucy stumbled backwards and her back hit the computer she was once using. Nightmare swung his sword downward and Lucy dodged it by jumping out of the way. The sword clashed with the computer which made his sword bounce off it. Lucy came from his side and threw a punch at his face. He ducked as her body moved toward him. He grabbed her arm and leg and he quickly lifted her up and dropped her to the ground hard. Nightmare lifted his sword to slice Lucy but she rolled away as his sword hit the ground. He continued to play a game of wack a mole. Sometimes she would roll away and other times she would phase through it. She managed to kick Nightmare away from her and she quickly got up. She got on the offensive and charged toward him. Nightmare easily dodged the punches she threw at him and her final punch was a powerful one that she landed on the computer which made it explode in front of them.

Both of them landed several feet away from each other and the computer that exploded in front of them. The two slowly got up at the same pace and looked at each other. The computer was on fire and smoke filled the room. Lucy felt a bit weak. She couldn't handle pain or was as physical as Nightmare was. Nightmare ran toward her with his sword in hand and raised to slice at her. Something landed in front of Lucy, grabbed Nightmare's sword arm and threw Nightmare with all of it's strength toward the pods behind Nightmare. Nightmare's back hit a pod and the glass shattered all around him as his body hit the floor and a body hit the floor next to him.

Lucy looked at her savior. "I'd thought you'd never come."

"Had to think about it." Superboy said as he turned around to look at her.

"Great timing." Lucy said with a smile.

"Let's hurry and set these people free." Superboy said as he walked toward some pods.

Lucy nodded as she grabbed her dislocated shoulder. "Right."

Superboy stopped in front of a pod and turned to look at her. He noticed her grabbing her shoulder. "Sure you can handle this?"

Lucy nodded. "Don't worry about me. I've been through a lot worse."

Superboy raised a eyebrow. "Like what?"

"When I remember, I'll tell you." She said with a chuckle.

Superboy rolled his eyes and started to get to work on setting the clones and the people that were being experimented on free.

Nightmare opened his eyes and groaned as he watched Superboy and Lucy start to free the people in the pods. He gritted his teeth and wondered where the hell Haywire was now that he needed her. Nightmare slowly got up and noticed he had a piece of glass stuck in his side. He took a deep breath and took out the piece of glass. It wasn't too big so it didn't hurt too much but he was still bleeding. Superboy heard Nightmare's muffled sound of pain.

"He really doesn't quit." Lucy stated as she looked at Nightmare make his way toward them.

"Villains are stupid." Superboy retorted as he stopped what he was doing and clenched his fist, ready to fight.

Superboy was about to lunge at Nightmare but a explosion went off above them and the catwalke collapsed and landed in front of the two. The catwalk slapped Superboy away which made him land on Lucy. The two laid on the floor and Nightmare looked up to see Haywire waving goodbye to him. He raised a eyebrow and noticed another explosion go off on the other side of the room. The cat walk on the other side of the room collapsed and crashed into numerous pods which released the people and water in it. More explosions went off and that's when Nightmare noticed that Haywire was going to destroy the whole basement and building at the same time. Even with Nightmare inside. Nightmare had to get out of there quickly. He ran toward the stairwell he came through and made his way out of the building seconds before it blew up.

From across the street, Nightmare watched as the building burned and watched as Lucy and Superboy appear out of the rubble. Nightmare cursed under his breath, wondering how they survived that. Must have been there powers. Nightmare's hand was on his bleeding side and he heard something behind him. He slowly spun around to see Haywire with a smirk on her face.

"Job well done."

Nightmare walked past her. "We need to talk."

Infinity Island

11:00 pm est

"I can't believe you did that too me." Nightmare said as he stood in front of the temple his father stayed in. They had to let them know what happened during the mission.

"Did what? I was doing my job."

"You blew the building up." Nightmare said as he looked at her in disbelief.

"It was part of the mission."

"You used me!" Nightmare shouted in anger. "You let me distract Lucy while you set up the explosives. You could have killed me."

"Oh, please. I was sure you can handle yourself.

"Is that why you act the way you do? So that you can manipulate me. So that you can do what you just did to me."

"Hey!" Haywire shouted defensively. "I did what I did to prove myself. You already have a reputation in our little organization. Me blowing up that building and nearly killing those two heroes will escalate my reputation."

Nightmare shook his head. "So you lied and used me to get ahead in the organization."

"I didn't lie to you. I just… did my job."

Nightmare headed into the building and Haywire followed with a frown. "I can't believe you did that." He muttered.

They now stood in front of Ra's Al Ghul and finished debriefing him on what had happened on the mission. Ra's listened and watched the two closely as they explained in great detail what had happened.

"Good job." Ra's said to the two but looked at Haywire when he did so.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Father… I request that I don't work with Haywire anymore."

Haywire looked at him in shock. Did he really just say what she think he said. Could she have pushed too far. She really did like Nightmare but DeathStroke told her the only way to impress people in this organization is to stab them in the back. She did this because he had a reputation and she needed to create her own. Sure, she used Nightmare but not as much as he thought she did.

"Why?" Ra's asked his son.

"I just…. Don't trust her."

"But Nightmare…" Haywire said, trying to defend herself but she couldn't think of the words.

"I understand son but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you two are to be partnered up on numerous occasions."

Nightmare raised a eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have something planned for the two of you."

"What?" Haywire asked, intrigued at what Ra's had planned.

"I want you two to get married." Ra's said frankly, as if it wasn't a problem.

"What?!" The two teens shouted.

"You heard me."

"Father…. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not."

"This is not right. We're too young." Haywire stated as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Nonsense. Age is just a number. This used to be done in the old days."

"Many centuries ago." Haywire reminded him.

"I've done it before." Ra's said as he was reminded of when he tried having Talia and Batman married.

"Father… I don't approve of this." Nightmare spoke up. He was as shocked as Haywire was.

"Your approval means nothing."

"I'm sure DeathStroke had something to say about this." Haywire said with a frown. Not only was Nightmare mad at her but now Ra's wanted them to marry each other. As if they were set up together for this very reason. It was absurd to Haywire.

"He did but I eventually convinced him it was best for us all if you two got together." Ra's explained with a slight smile on his face.

"I… need some air." Nightmare said as he headed out of the door. He left the building and headed to the rooftop he was previously on.

Nightmare stared at the moon as he previously did before Haywire came and told him they had a mission. Was his father serious? They were to be married. They hardly knew each other and… it's just ridiculous.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with that." Haywire said sadly.

"I didn't.' Nightmare assured her. He still didn't trust Haywire after what she did. He didn't snitch on her either because he had feelings for her and if Ra's knew of what she did than she would probably be in danger. No matter what DeathStroke would have done.

"I'm really sorry Nightmare." She said as she stepped forward.

"Stay where you are…" He commanded.

She stopped in her place and frowned. "I just want to thank you for not telling him what I did."

"I get that you're ambitious but it gives you no right to endanger my life to make you look better."

Haywire nodded. "I know and I'm sorry…"

Nightmare held his head as he tried processing everything that was happening. He was so confused and wondered if this was what the League was all about. Arranged marriages against people wishes. Nightmare liked her but not that much. Even Nightmare has to put his hand in the air and protest this nonsense. Nightmare's head was spinning with so many thoughts. One recurring thought was Haywire teaching him how to live. He would like that but this marriage wouldn't be a way to do that.

"What… What are we going to do?" She asked with a worried tone.

"I… I don't know. I don't even know my purpose on this island anymore. It's just… confusing."

"Why don't you just leave… with me."

"Why would I do that? So you can betray me again."

Haywire frowned as she looked down. "It was a one time thing."

"You say that now but what's to stop you if there is another time." Nightmare noticed Haywire's silence. "I don't know what to do. Maybe the League of Shadows isn't my true home anymore. Maybe I should… leave and live my life."

Haywire looked up at Nightmare's back. "I can help with that." She stated with a slight smile.

Macy was nearby and grinned as she heard the whole conversation between the two. It seemed like Nightmare was fed up with her and the island. Just what she wanted. Now all she had to do was push Nightmare a bit more so she can get him off the island. Ra's would be able to help with that. All she had to do was pull some strings. Nightmare had become a thorn on her side for too long. Now, she will be able to get Ra's to do anything she wanted. Nightmare will go bye bye and Macy will start to run things around her. The thought of that left a big smile on Macy's face as she left the two love birds alone.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

We celebrate episode 40 with part two of Nightmare's three episode story arc. With Macy running around, making things difficult for Nightmare on the island, Nightmare reunites with his long lost sister, Talia. Talia comes back to the island to share some shocking news with Nightmare, news that makes Nightmare take the initiative and try to do something nobody in the League has been successful at doing. With the help of Haywire, Nightmare takes on Batman and his sidekick Jason Todd. What makes Nightmare take such a risk and what is Macy planning that can make Nightmare leave the island forever. You're going to have to stay tune to find out.


	40. Episode 40: Face Off

Author's note: I'm alive! Good god almighy, I'm alive! Lol, I'm over exaggerating but it's ok. Surgery went perfectly well, I didn't barf or anything. Even though I was awake for the whole thing but I didn't feel a thing! The doctors were pretty cool and talking to them while they operated on me was fun... and weird now that I think about it. Today's episode is awesome and I'm sorry for not bringing it to you yesterday. Doctor told me to rest so I rested :) Speaking of awesomness, Nightmare is awesome in this episode. A whole bunch of backstory and a few things are set in motion for the future. I'm really sure you guys are going to like this.

Strike OOO, Yay! A five out of five. Woo! I'll think of something for the four of them. I understand you can't write it. It sucks but I understand lol. What was your old favorite phrase? lol. Yes, I love this story arc as well lol. And of course the two are badass. Its Haywire and Nightmare we're talking about here! Hell yeah, Ra's wants badass babies. It's what everyone wants their child to be nowadays lol. I even mentioned it in the beginning of the chapter so credits to you for that lol. I didn't say Badass but I gave some insight into Ra's intentions lol.

Lia, Yay! Another five out of five. Funny how this is you guys favorite episode of the season. Batman? Really dude? The answer is so obvious is baffles me that you can't figure it out. I'm not going to tell you but it should be pretty obvious. Maybe after this story arc, you'll find out.

Enjoy the show guys and remember to review and rate :)

Also, we're celebrating the Episode 40 and passing the 300,000 word mark. So, Yay for us!

* * *

Infinity Island

July 13th, 2013 6:00 pm est

Ra's was in his room sitting on his chair beside the fire reading a book he never got tired of. Ever since he broke the news to Nightmare and Haywire that he wanted them to get married, neither of them spoke to each other or him. Ra's didn't know why the two were against the idea of a planned marriage. The two were both capable fighters that can create a powerful member of the League of Shadows. Ra's wouldn't mind having a grandchild even though Nightmare wasn't really his son. Let's face it, Nightmare isn't going to find a girlfriend anytime soon. His passion for the League of Shadows and his determination to become the best fighter in the world would leave him alone in the world. At least Ra's is trying to help him in the girlfriend department. Little did Ra's know that wasn't the only thing Nightmare wanted to become. Ra's didn't know that Nightmare wanted to become the heir. He didn't know Nightmare wanted to be his successor, the one that gets to take control of the League of Shadows.

Ra's returned from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He commanded as he put his book down to see his guest.

Ra's watched as Macy made her way into the room. He smiled as she stopped in front of him and bowed.

"How can I help you, Macy?" Ra's asked as he gave her a gesture to stop her bowing.

"I have some… disturbing news." Macy replied, trying to hold back a mischievous grin.

"Tell me." Ra's commanded as he stood up and placed his book on the table.

"I overheard Nightmare telling the Haywire girl that he wants to leave the island."

"What?!" Ra's yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry, master." Macy replied with a fake frown. She never did like calling him master. Soon, she wouldn't be calling him master or what he wanted her to call him, father. She will be calling him by his name. She was nobodies kid and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't need parents. She didn't need Ra's as much as Nightmare needed him. She's a survivor, she can survive on her own. She had been doing so before Sportsmaster discovered her and brought her to Infinity Island.

"How did you hear of this?" Ra's asked as he walked over to the fireplace.

"I was eavesdropping on their conversation."

"Why?" Ra's asked as he turned his head slightly to see her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't trust the girl. To be frank, I don't trust Nightmare either."

"Why not?"

"He does not respect me or trust me. So I'll do the same."

"He's your brother." Ra's replied.

Macy was lucky enough that Ra's hadn't caught her rolling her eyes at him. "He's nobody to me. He's a nobody in every way."

Ra's turned around to look at her. "Explain yourself."

Macy noticed the anger in Ra's eyes. She had to choose her next couple of words wisely. "He thinks he is the best on the island. He think he is the smartest, the strongest, but he is nothing but a little boy that you picked up on the streets. He may have your training but he lacks a soul. He is nothing more then a puppet who will never amount to nothing."

Macy knew those words would anger Ra's further but he did like honesty and for someone to have their own opinion. Macy didn't blame him, try being stuck with Nightmare for 12 years. Nightmare is just a yes man that does anything Ra's tells him too. Ra's is so interested in Macy because she is the complete opposite. She has her own opinions and isn't scared to say no or speak her mind. She has something Nightmare doesn't, a soul. All Nightmare knows how to do is fight. Macy knows how to fight, survive and talk. She knows what to say and how to say it. Which is why she is so manipulative. One of her best qualities.

"I should punish you for talking about him like that." Ra's stated as he glared at her.

"But you won't." Macy replied with a smirk.

"Don't think for a moment that you're safe from me. Just because I am interested in you, doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

"Then why haven't you?" Macy asked curiously.

"I have my reasons." Ra's stated as he turned back to his fireplace.

Ra's did have his reasons. Sure, he was interested in Macy because of her personality and for being a survivor. But there was more to it than that. Macy pushed Nightmare and that's what Ra's wanted. He wanted to test Nightmare's patience and how he would react to someone like Macy. Macy was just a experiment to see how far Nightmare would go. Physically and mentally. Ra's allowed Macy to stay on this island because the moment Nightmare found out about Macy, he was mad. That pushed Nightmare to train harder and become a better assassin so he can impress his father more then Macy ever can. In some ways, Ra's was grooming Nightmare to become the successor he can never find. Since Batman doesn't want to be the leader of the League of Shadows, maybe Nightmare can. But he is not ready and he may never be ready. As much as Ra's wants to find a successor and leave this world, he couldn't leave his League in the hands of a child who gets mad whenever daddy doesn't show him enough love.

Nightmare sat on the edge of a fountain that stood in front of the temple where he slept. He sharpened his sword and looked at his reflection on the sword. He still wore a mask. His father told him he could take off his mask when he is worthy enough but it's been 10 years since he told him that. The only time he can take off his mask is when he takes a shower but to have it off in public would make his father furious and ashamed of him. Nightmare looked at the he had for ten years as well. At the age of seven he killed someone with this sword. His first victim was one of the kids he was training with. Ra's pitted the two against each other after seeing the two become close friends. Ra's had Nightmare kill his friend to show him people make him weak. Since then, Nightmare has not made any friends. Friends make you soft and you cannot reach your full potential with them holding you back. At least, that's what Ra's taught him.

Nightmare wasn't as cold hearted as he is now. Even after killing his friend, he tried making more. Any little kid would want to make friends with people. But each time Nightmare made a friend, Ra's would have that person killed. Which is why everyone was afraid of Nightmare. They stopped talking to him and since that started happening, Nightmare became cold hearted. Believing nobody loved him as much as his father did. People are still afraid of Nightmare but not because he wants to make friends with them. Not anymore at least. People feared Nightmare because he was the son of the Demon. They were scared because Nightmare could get away with anything. At least, he used too. Someone talked to Nightmare the wrong way, they would get a sword stuck in their stomachs.

"I bet that's your only hobby." A female's voice from Nightmare's side said with a smirk.

Nightmare rolled his eyes as he continued to sharpen and clean his sword. "Why are you still here?" Nightmare asked in a annoyed tone.

"Don't you remember? We're getting married, hubby." Haywire joked but got no reaction from Nightmare. "That was a joke." She pointed out.

"I know what it was. Just not in the mood to listen to you bicker."

"Bicker?" Haywire repeated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't slouch around depressed playing with my sword." She raised a eyebrow. "Hey, what happened to your other sword?"

"Got rid of it." He replied plainly.

"Why?"

"It held me back."

"Is that what you do with things that hold you back?"

"Yes. It's been working for ten years."

"Do I hold you back?" Haywire asked curiously.

Nightmare turned his head to look at her. "Yes."

"Are you going to get rid of me?"

"Eventually."

"That's not nice."

"If you haven't noticed, we don't play nice on this island."

"Deathstroke is the same way." She sat down next to him. "I can get used to you and this island."

"Please don't." He said as he turned his gaze back onto his sword.

"Still mad about yesterday?"

"I don't see how I can't be mad at you." Nightmare replied.

Haywire… the closest thing he has to a friend, betrayed him on a mission. His father was right, people do hold you back. But how long until Ra's starts holding Nightmare back. Would Nightmare have to kill Ra's? Maybe one day. It's not exactly something Nightmare is looking forward too.

Haywire groaned. "Cheer up. It was a one time thing. We're getting married now, hubby." She joked once again. "I wouldn't betray you. I'm a faithful girl."

"Would you stop calling me that."

"Hubby?" A cruel smile appeared on her face. "Why not? Daddy is setting you up with me. You're going to be my hubby and I'm going to be your wifey."

"Please, shut up." Nightmare said frankly, getting tired of Haywire.

Haywire raised a eyebrow. "Are you gay?" She questioned.

"What?" He replied calmly as he turned his head to look at her.

"Are you gay? I mean, I'm probably the only girl you've ever kissed, yet, you deny me. I know you like me. I mean, there isn't a lot of girls in the ocean on this island. Unless you have a thing for guys or mermaids."

Nightmare groaned. "Leave me alone."

She poked his arm. "Not until you answer my question." She said and with each word, she poked him.

"You're so annoying."

"That's what most guys say about their wives. I guess we really are married… hubby." Haywire teased with a light laugh.

Nightmare stood up and started walking away from Haywire. Haywire watched as Nightmare sheathed his sword. She stood up and ran after him.

"Hey, I'm just joking around." She pointed out.

"Not in the mood for your jokes."

"When are you ever in the mood? You're so stiff and serious. You need to learn how to ease up."

Nightmare stopped walking and spun around to look at her. "Do you see where we're at? Does this place look like we have fun? No! We are assassins, not comedians. If you don't like the way things are around here or don't like the way I am, please, get the hell off the island!"

Haywire opened her mouth to respond but the voice wasn't hers.

"Is that the way your master taught you how to treat girls?" Macy asked as she watched the whole thing from a rooftop on Nightmare's left side.

Nightmare looked up and gritted his teeth as he looked at Macy. If it wasn't Haywire, it's Macy. What is up with girls wanting to talk to Nightmare?

"He's not my master!" Nightmare roared in anger. He clenched his fists and watched as Macy landed in front of him.

"Keep telling yourself that lie. It's only going to make things worse for you." Macy retorted as she looked at the two lovebirds.

"What the hell do you want, Macy?!"

"Just came to see how the killer couple was doing. You know, since you're getting married and all." She looked at Nightmare. "You should really treat your fiancé more better. She's a keeper. Actually, any girl interested in you is a keeper." She looked at Haywire. "I mean, have you seen the scars on this boy? He's scarred physically and emotionally." She sighed. "Anybody would be scarred if they had Ra's al Ghul as a father… or master."

Nightmare was about to step forward but Haywire placed a hand on his chest and moved him back to his spot.

Haywire narrowed her eyes on Macy. "Macy, don't you think picking on Nightmare is a bit lame? To me, it seems like you're jealous." Macy scoffed. "Then maybe you like him. I mean, what's not to love about a guy that can kick your ass."

"Kick my ass?" Macy asked. She started laughing. "Nightmare is nothing. Just a scarred little boy that can't accept that his 'father' is really his master. He's just a puppet. He's Pinocchio and he wants to be a real boy. Except he can't cut his own strings."

"Get a life, Macy. Picking on boys must be a hobby of yours. I mean, what guy would be interested in you? Your pale and ugly and your personality is… just as ugly as your looks. You're a bitch who bring other people down to benefit herself. You're fake and this whole survival thing you got going on is a load of shit. So why don't you run along now and go play with your dolls. That is, if you haven't already ripped their heads off you disturbed little girl."

Macy growled and clenched her fists. Haywire noticed the reaction and smirked. "Mommy and Daddy didn't love you, Ra's Al Ghul sure as hell won't either."

Macy charged toward Haywire with a knife in her hand. She swung downward to slice at Haywire but her knives clashed with a sword. Macy looked as Nightmare placed his sword in a way to defend Haywire.

"Touch her and I will kill you." He said coldly as he looked up at her.

"You defend her? A moment ago, you hated her." Macy replied as she dashed away from the two.

Nightmare smirked. "She's going to be my wifey." Nightmare joked as he looked at Haywire. Haywire smiled, knowing he was just joking around. Nightmare hated Macy so for Nightmare to play games with her, it made him feel good. Who said she was the only one allowed to play games?

Nightmare charged toward Macy with intent to kill. He raised his sword and sliced at the girl. She dodged most of the slices but received cuts in the process. She received a cut on her stomach and her arm with blood spilling out of the cuts. Macy went on the offensive by elbowing Nightmare in the face and lunging forward with her knife to stab him. Nightmare evaded the stab and hit Macy's face with the hilt of his sword. Macy stumbled backwards with a bloody nose that ran down her face. Macy threw a barrage of knifes at Nightmare. Nightmare deflected most of them with his sword and evaded others but one caught his arm. The knife stuck to his arm but he quickly removed it. He threw it to the floor and blocked out the pain like he always did.

Nightmare and Macy ran toward each other as Macy pulled out bigger knifes to defend herself against Nightmare's sword. The knife and sword clashed multiple times as the two attacked each other. Sparks were flying each time the two weapons clashed. Nightmare kicked Macy away the final time they clashed together and he spun around with his fist out to punch her with the back end of his fist. Macy was stunned so Nightmare took the opportunity to punch Macy repeatedly. Macy finally fell to the floor and Nightmare raised his sword to finish the girl that has been a thorn on his side for two years.

"Joseph!" A grown woman's voice said from a distance.

Just as the sword was about to impale Macy, Nightmare paused as he recognized the voice. Haywire spun around and Macy raised her head to see the woman that screamed out a name they did not know. Nightmare turned his head toward the direction of the woman's voice to recognize a familiar face. A face he hadn't seen in years. He smiled like he used too as a kid as he looked at the woman.

"Hello, Joseph." The woman greeted with a smile.

"Talia." Nightmare said as he sheathed his sword.

"Joseph?" Haywire and Macy asked themselves.

Nobody has ever heard Nightmare's real name on the island. Twelve years ago, they referred to him as the Demon's son or Al Ghul. Ten years ago, they started calling him Nightmare. Only one woman called him by his real name, Talia. Ra's Al Ghul's daughter and Nightmare's sister.

Nightmare walked over to Talia with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't seen her in years and the fact that she appeared out of the blue just as Nightmare was about to kill Macy was a bit odd. Haywire watched as the two greeted each other and from the corner of her eye, she noticed Macy stand up.

"Ra's Al Ghul did say to never fight angry." Haywire teased with a grin. Macy scoffed and walked away from the girl. Haywire turned her attention back to Nightmare and Talia who were hugging. Haywire didn't know hugging was allowed on the island. Talia must really mean something to Nightmare. Couldn't be his girlfriend for two reasons. She was kind of old and well… it's Nightmare.

"I've missed you so much, sister." Nightmare said as he hugged her.

"I've missed you too, Joseph." Talia replied as she pulled away from the hug to look at him. "Look at you, all grown up."

"It's been years." Nightmare reminded her.

"Too many." Talia responded. She looked around, "Let's find somewhere to sit. I have so many things to talk about."

Nightmare nodded but looked back to see Haywire watching them. Talia noticed Nightmare turn around to look at the girl who was watching from a distance.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked as she looked at Haywire.

"No… But father wants us to get married."

"I see." Talia said as she turned around and walked away.

Nightmare noticed Talia walk away and he followed her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Do you remember why I left the island?" Talia asked as she sat at the fountain Nightmare was at.

"You said father did something. I was young so you never told me."

"I was in love but father didn't approve of it at first. Until he met the man, that's when he approved of it. That man was to become the successor."

Nightmare raised a eyebrow. "He was worthy? Who was he?"

Talia ignored his question. "Father and the man fought. The man won."

"Someone was capable of defeating father? Who was he?"

Talia continued her story. "Father wanted the man to take over. Father, as he is now, was very tired and wanted to rest. The man was worthy but didn't want to take over the league."

"Why not?"

"He thought our way was the wrong way. He didn't approve of our methods. So he left father where he laid and he…" She teared up slightly. "He ended our relationship when I tried convincing him what we were doing was right." She wiped the tears off her face and a new look appeared. Anger. "Since then, I hated father. He was the reason the man left me. If father hadn't found out about him… we could have been together."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nightmare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, Joseph." She revealed as she looked at him.

Nightmare was shocked and didn't know what to feel. He was going to be a uncle but it still didn't explain why she was telling him this.

"Who is the father?" Nightmare asked as he stood up.

"The man."

"Who is the man?" Nightmare asked as his voice raised. How was it possible for the man to impregnate her? It was years ago unless Talia saw him recently.

She looked away knowing it was going to break Nightmare's heart. "Batman…"

Nightmare's eyes widened and he took a step away from her. "Batman!" He yelled in anger. "He's the man?! Father said… Batman is worthy!" He roared.

"Joseph, calm down."

"Calm down?!" Nightmare shouted. "Batman is worthy and I am not?! Impossible!" Talia was about to say something but Nightmare cut her off before she could. "Does father know about this?"

"Father was the one that made it happen."

Nightmare took another step back as the news keeps getting worse. Was Nightmare not good enough to become successor? He had done everything Ra's has ever asked him to do. In hopes that he would someday become the leader of the League of Shadows. For Ra's to authorize this was complete betrayal for Nightmare. Batman was worthy but Nightmare is not?

"Why?"

"When the child is born, father hopes it would bring Batman closer to us. Giving us a chance to persuade him to become the successor. If that doesn't work, then the baby will become the leader when he is old enough."

"What about me?! Am I not worthy? That a unborn child has a better chance then I do?!"

Talia frowned. She never meant for this to happen. She just wanted to tell Nightmare about him being a uncle to the heir of the League of Shadows. She never knew he wanted to become the successor. She was the only one to call Nightmare by his true name. Because she saw him as a little boy. Everyone else was intimidated by him and she knew how that felt as she grew up. She embraced it but Nightmare at first couldn't handle it. So she helped the boy with his training. She didn't really think of him as her brother but during their time together, they grew close. He actually became her brother and with her help, Ra's recognized him as his son. But now, the boy she once knew was gone. Over the years, Nightmare had become more like a killer and less like a child or teenager. Talia also knew how that felt since they were both trained by Ra's Al Ghul and the many experienced assassins in the League of Shadows. Talia left 2 years after they started calling Joseph Nightmare. He was still a kid with some good in him but now, he's as evil as all the others in the League. Nightmare lost his parents when he was a young boy, Talia had her father. Ra's treated Talia like a princess, got her anything she wanted. Ra's treated Nightmare more like a soldier then a son. He would scold him more then he praised him. Talia was his real child while Nightmare was not. Which is why Nightmare was treated differently then Talia.

"Joseph… you don't understand. I never intended for things to go this way." She stood up. "I just wanted to come and visit you. I wanted to tell you that you were going to be a uncle."

Nightmare growled. "You came to tell me that I am nothing to him but a soldier. Someone who takes orders without asking questions. I thought he loved me… I thought you loved me…" He turned away from her and headed toward the temple. "But I guess I was wrong."

Nightmare kicked the doors opened that led into Ra's room. Ra's sat on his chair, continuing the book he was reading before. Nightmare stomped toward him but Ra's remained calm and kept reading his book.

Nightmare slapped the book out of his father's hands and he glared at him. He never did that before so that'll get Ra's attention.

"You bastard!" Nightmare shouted in anger. Another thing he's never done before.

"Watch your tone, boy." Ra's warned him as he looked up at him.

"Am I not worthy, Father?! Huh?!" Nightmare yelled as he balled up his fists.

"Worthy of what?" Ra's inquired as he looked up at him.

"Am I not worthy enough to become your successor? That Batman and a unborn child have a better chance of becoming your successor? Is it because I'm not your real son? Is it because I'm not a great detective that can beat you in battle? Tell me!" Nightmare yelled.

Ra's looked away from Nightmare and cursed under his breath. So that's why Talia came back. To work Nightmare up so he can revolt. Ever since Ra's ruined her relationship with Batman, Talia has been a pain in his ass. She only comes when she needs something or if she needed to talk 'business'. Yes, Ra's approved of her having a child with Batman but little did Nightmare know that Talia wasn't actually pregnant. The baby is in a artificial womb that fuses the dna of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. What was Talia's end game? Why did she tell Nightmare about this? Was it to get Nightmare to kill him? Did Talia hate him that much?

"You want to know why I don't think you are worthy?! You are still a kid!" He stood up. "You can't even handle Macy, what makes you think you can handle the League of Shadows and it's many assassins? Have you ever thought about that?!" He yelled as he punched the desk in front of him.

"Don't lie 'father' you never loved me. All I was was weapon for you to use against your enemies. You claim that you love me but only because it's all apart of a plan to make me do whatever you want without questions. Well, not anymore. I demand that you make me successor or I will leave this island and you will lose your weapon. I am worthy!"

"You're worthy?! Prove it! Kill the Detective and I will deem you successor."

"Is that all it would take?!"

"Kill him and I will give you what you always wanted."

Nightmare stared at his father while his father glared at him. "The Bat dies today." Nightmare said and with that, he left the room.

Once outside, Nightmare sees Talia waiting outside for him.

"Joseph…" Talia said as she followed him.

"It was nice seeing you again, sister." Nightmare replied coldly and started walking faster.

Talia watched as Nightmare walked away from her. Talia's plan was coming together perfectly. She really loved Nightmare but she hated her father more. She would kill two birds with one stone. The two birds being Ra's and Batman, the stone being Nightmare. If Nightmare manages to kill either one, her revenge will be sweet. If he doesn't then he doesn't. Of course, Nightmare isn't ready to kill either but in time, away from Infinity Island, Nightmare will grow stronger. Strong enough to kill the two men she hated. And if that didn't work, her son, Damian, will do what no one else can. She just had to play the waiting game. It will take years but she will have her revenge.

Nightmare started making his way to Haywire's boat knowing he has to use it to get to where he wanted to go. He'd take it to the nearest boom tube and he'd be in Gotham in no time. He already had a plan to lure Batman to him. Batman would most likely bring his sidekick so Nightmare will bring his own. She'll be here in a matter of time.

Haywire watched from a distance as it looked like Nightmare was about to steal her boat.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" She asked as she jumped down from a large rock and walked toward him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving the island." Nightmare replied as he continued his work.

"Seriously? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's not what you think."

"Do explain."

Nightmare looked up at her. "I'm going to kill Batman."

Haywire looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Are you in or out?" Nightmare asked as he finished his work.

"Is that a invitation?"

"Think of it as a wedding gift." Nightmare joked as he climbed onto the boat.

Gotham City

9:00 pm est

Nightmare and Haywire stood on a rooftop, patiently waiting for Batman to show up.

"How are you so sure he'll show up?" Haywire asked Nightmare from behind him. She watched as Nightmare stared at the skyscrapers in front of them.

"Because I left a message." Nightmare replied.

"What kind of message?"

"Remember when I told you I had to scout something."

"Yeah?"

"Killed a cop and left a message so his cop friend can get it to him."

"That's… clever." She sighed. "Did you really have to kill the cop."

"I'm serious."

"I can see that. What happened?"

Nightmare looked down at his hands. "Batman is more worthy then I am."

"What?"

"Batman is more worthy to my father then I am. Macy was right, I'm just a puppet who can't cut his strings."

Haywire shook her head. "Don't listen to her. She's a total bitch."

"Even a unborn child is more worthy. I am nothing. Just a soldier that does everything he is commanded to do."

Haywire stepped toward him and hugged him from behind. "Don't say that about yourself. You are worthy, whatever that means. Your father may not see it but I can. You're one of the best fighters in the world. Your really intelligent and you can defend your wifey."

Nightmare smiled slightly as she said that. She was right, he was one of the best but for some reason, he felt like he had to prove to Ra's Al Ghul. Probably because Ra's saved his life, gave him a home and made him family. Whatever the hell family is to a Al Ghul. Even though Nightmare is mad at him, he still felt like Ra's really was his father. More of a father then his real father was. But that is only because his father died during one of Batman's fights with a villain. That gave Nightmare more of a reason to kill Batman. Batman ruined his life. If his father didn't die, his mother wouldn't have become a drug addict and die. Then Nightmare would have never bumped into Ra's and Ra's wouldn't have taken Nightmare to Infinity Island. That just made Nightmare more furious that Ra's found Batman more worthy then him. Nightmare's hate for Batman is probably what's possessing him right now and making him mad at Ra's Al Ghul.

Haywire turned Nightmare around so they can look at each other. "Feeling better?"

"You're not my wifey." Nightmare protest.

Haywire scoffed. "Oh, please. You totally defended me like a gentleman. I'm totally your wifey."

"It was because I hate Macy."

"Stop lying." She placed a hand on his face. "You like me."

Nightmare looked down. "Come on, admit it." Haywire pressured.

"I like you…"

"There you go."

"Enough not to kill you."

Haywire sighed. "Oh, geeze."

"Happy?"

"Very." She replied sarcastically. After a few more moments of waiting and awkward silence, "So… Should I call you Joseph or Nightmare?"

"Don't ever call me Joseph." He warned her.

"Ok, Joseph." She teased with a smile.

Nightmare sighed. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Haywire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For talking to Macy the way you did. If you hadn't… I might have lost that fight."

Haywire chuckled. "No problem. She's a total bitch, she totally deserved it." More waiting and silence made Haywire want to continue their conversation, "So why do people call you Nightmare?"

"I don't know. They just started calling me that ten years ago."

"What did you do?"

"I killed all of my friends. Most of the weaklings that saw it had nightmares about it so the name just stuck."

"Seems kind of lame."

"I never asked for it."

"What did they call you before that?"

"The Demon's child or Al Ghul."

"Nightmare sounds way better then that." Haywire thought about something else. "Why doesn't anybody call you Joseph?"

"Because nobody knew my name. Father…. I mean, Ra's called me boy. Everybody saw me with Ra's so they called me the Demon's child. After… He claimed me as his son, they called me Al Ghul. The only person that called me by my real name was Talia."

"The woman from earlier today?"

Nightmare nodded. "Yeah. She's… his daughter. She's my sister and I am her brother. She trained me and made… him… recognize me enough to call me his child."

"Ever think that training from her is the only reason he loves you? I mean, if she hadn't trained you, would he call you son? Think about it, you would have just been a child he picked up in the street and made into a assassin. It's because of Talia's bond with you, that made him 'love' you. Ever think about that?"

Nightmare was silent for a few moments. "Now I am. My eyes have been closed for so many years." He looked at her. "You've open my eyes. The events that have transpired since I met you has made me learn some harsh things about… him and the League. But the League is my life, I know nothing else. I don't know how to live, I just know how to kill." He looked away toward the skyscrapers he was staring at before. "Thank you…"

Haywire smiled. "You're welcome… hubby."

Hearing her say that made him smile. She made him feel things he has never felt before. This girl really was something else. She may have betrayed him but he understood and respected her decision. He would have done the same. It just affects him because he had feelings for her. She did things to him that nobody did. She spoke her mind without fear of what he or Ra's would do. She fought him without fear. She cheered him up when he was down. Her presence alone made him feel good. The fact that she was the only person that didn't fear him like others on the island did made her special. She also kissed him which felt good for him. He didn't know where things with her were going but he kind of enjoyed it. He would never admit that though.

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh, you know you like it when I call you that."

He smiled because he kind of did. "You know so much about me, yet, I hardly know anything about you."

"That's good."

"Spit it out."

Haywire sighed. "I guess it's only fair that I do." She took a deep breath as she was about to start her story. "I didn't have some immortal old guy pick me up from the streets but I did have some badass old guy pick me up. At first, I lived in a nice home and everything was perfect. It was too perfect though so I started causing trouble. Apparently, I was too much trouble for my parents so they put me in a foster home. That sucked. So I moved from foster home to foster home because I didn't like any of them. I just wanted my parents back and the fact that they threw me away, just made me mad. So, I landed in this one foster home with a evil foster mother. The bitch used to cut me." She revealed a cut on her throat. "She did it whenever I misbehaved and when I was just normal. The badass old guy saved me from her and took me in. I don't know why he did it but I'm glad that he did. Since then, I was training with him and at the age of 13, I would go on missions with him for the Light. End of my story."

"I'm glad I never had to go to a foster home."

"I'm glad I wasn't trained to become a homicidal maniac but I digress."

Nightmare chuckled and turned around to look at her. He put his hand out, "I'm Joseph Revis." He said which shocked her that he was being so formal and actually told her his full name.

"Tess Gatlin, nice to finally meet you, Joe." She teased as she shook his hand.

Nightmare would have never done this with anybody else but Haywire, or Tess, was different. He liked her and he knew she liked him.

"Don't ever call me, Joe."

"Ok, hubby." She heard him sigh. "Yep, you'll never win in this marriage." She teased.

Nightmare looked behind Haywire and saw a man in black and a boy in red. Nightmare smiled. "He's here."

Haywire turned around to see Batman and Robin gliding toward them. Nightmare took out his sword as Haywire fell in beside him. He looked at Batman as he landed on his feet gracefully.

"What are you doing in my city, Nightmare?" Batman asked Nightmare as he narrowed his eyes on him.

"I'm here to kill you." Nightmare replied icily.

"Get in line with the other psychos." Jason Todd retorted.

Haywire looked at Robin. "I think I like the other robin better."

"There is only one."

"After today, there will be none." Haywire stated as she charged toward him with knives in her hand.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly." Nightmare said as he pointed his sword at Batman.

"I'd like to see you try." Batman said as the two charged each other.

Nightmare sliced at Batman but Batman dodged and blocked with his gauntlets. Batman punched Nightmare in the face and kicked him in the chest. Nightmare regained his balance and sliced at Batman. Batman grabbed the sword with both of his hands after Nightmare raised it to slice downward. Batman kicked Nightmare in the stomach then elbowed him in the face as he threw the sword away from Nightmare. Nightmare stumbled backwards but got into a fighting stance as Batman made his way toward him. Batman threw a punch but Nightmare countered with one of his own. Nightmare capitalized by kicked Batman on his leg which made Batman fall. Earlier, Nightmare noticed Batman was limping so it was a recent injury. While Batman was on the floor, Nightmare kicked him in the face and started to kick him brutally. Batman caught Nightmare's leg and tripped him. As Nightmare was about to get up, Batman punched him back to the ground.

Haywire ran at Robin and threw knives at him. Robin dodged them gracefully but since he showed off, he was distracted. Robin didn't notice Haywire's fist and it connected with his face. She used both of her hands to move Robin's head downward toward her knee. Her knee connected with his head and he stumbled backwards. Haywire sliced at Robin with her knives and cut him but he punched her in the face and disarmed her of her knives. He kicked her away so she was at the edge of the rooftop. There was a cement barrier surrounding the rooftop edges so Haywire's back hit the barrier. Robin threw a punch but Haywire side stepped and grabbed his head, moving it downward so it hit the cement. His head bounced off the cement and it stunned him temporarily. He elbowed her in the stomach and kicked her knee to make her drop down to one knee. Robin spun around and kicked her face. Haywire laid on the floor beside Robin so she tripped him. Robin's face landed on her knee and she moved herself in a way so that she can grab Robin's arm and break it.

Nightmare rolled away toward his sword and grabbed it as he rolled some more. While rolling, Nightmare threw ninja stars at Batman. Batman deflected the ones headed toward him with his batarang. When he was finished deflecting them, he threw the batarang at Nightmare while he was getting up. Nightmare sliced the batarang in half but it exploded behind him when it landed on the floor. The blast sent Nightmare flying toward Batman. Batman grabbed Nightmare in mid air and threw him to the ground. Batman punched the ground as he attempted to punch Nightmare. Nightmare moved his leg up and kicked Batman's head. Batman stumbled backwards as Nightmare stood up and threw ninja stars at him. Batman blocked most of them with his gauntlets but the last one cut open his face. Nightmare moved toward Batman while he was distracted and sliced downward. Nightmare's sword landed on top of Batman's shoulder and Batman screamed out in pain. Nightmare grinned but it was quickly wiped away once Batman grabbed his throat. Batman squeezed on Nightmare's throat and with his other hand, he started to take the sword off his shoulder.

Robin punched Haywire's thigh as she had her legs on his chest and his arm between her legs so she can break his arm. Robin reached into his utility belt and grabbed his batarang. He reached over and cut Haywire with it. She released her grip and held her bleeding arm. Robin took the opportunity to climb on top of her and punch her. She blocked most of his punches and threw some of her own to get him off her. Robin grabbed her last punch and slammed her head on the ground. Haywire was stunned for a while but when she snapped back, she pushed Robin off her and sat on top of him. She quickly stabbed Robin in his side and heard him scream out in pain. She punched him rapidly until he was finally knocked out She stood up and panted, wondering if she should help Nightmare.

Batman yelled as he moved Nightmare's sword off his shoulder and squeezed harder on his throat. Nightmare punched Batman but it didn't seem to affect him. He threw one last punch but Batman put his arm under it so that he can hold Nightmare's arm. Batman, now holding both of Nightmare's arms hostages, head butt Nightmare multiple times until Nightmare drops his sword. Batman punched Nightmare one last time and then grabbed Nightmare's sword arm and dislocated it. He then placed a stick substance on Nightmares chest and kicked him away. The substance on Nightmare's chest exploded and Nightmare flew several feet away from his last spot. Burns on his chest, a dislocated arm and a raging headache was not going to stop Nightmare.

Haywire watched on as Nightmare slowly got to his feet and walked slowly toward Batman.

"It's finished." Batman said as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"Never!" Nightmare protested with tears in his eyes.

He's so close that he can feel it. He needs to do this. He needs to prove that he is worthy! To prove his worthiness, Nightmare finally pulled off the mask he wore for ten straight years. He had black shaggy hair that hadn't been cut in years and he was extremely pale with scars all of his face. He had dark eyes that seemed lifeless. Haywire couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Nightmare let out a battle cry as he slowly started running toward Batman. Batman waited and watched Nightmare as he got closer. Haywire knew this wasn't going to end well because Nightmare doesn't fight well when he's mad. Nightmare attempted to attack Batman but Batman quickly countered and attacked Nightmare ruthlessly until he was on the ground once again. Nightmare grunted and groaned while on the ground but he glared at Batman as he stood up again. Nightmare threw a weak punch that Batman quickly countered with a combo of moves that got Nightmare on the ground again.

"Stop it!" Haywire shouted with a frown as she watched Nightmare drop to the floor again. "Please, stop!" She begged. She couldn't watch anymore of this.

Nightmare stood up once again with blood running down his mouth and his hand on his dislocated arm. He panted as Batman stood proudly in front of him.

"You're not worthy!" Nightmare yelled as his eyes got red. "You're nothing! I'm Nightmare! I'm more worthy then you are." Nightmare said and then spat blood into Batman's face.

Batman had enough, he quickly did a move Nightmare couldn't see and this time, he wasn't getting up from it. Due to the damage he already sustained and the fatigue, Nightmare laid on the floor with his eyes closed, unconscious. Haywire watched on until she felt something hit her from behind. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Robin sneak up behind her. Luckily, she woke up to find Nightmare still on the ground and the dynamic duo gone. She heard sirens and she knew she had to get Nightmare out of there.

"Just leave me here. I'm not worthy." Nightmare said as Haywire got closer to him. He looked at his sword and mask as it laid on the floor from a distance. He was ashamed.

"Stop saying that. You're worthy. You're worthy to me." She said as she helped him up.

"Stop." He said as he pushed her away and landed on the ground again. "I can't go back."

"You have too." She replied as she helped him up once again.

"I need my mask. I can't see him without it."

She walked over to his sword and picked it up. She handed it to him. "This is all you really need." She said as she looked him in the eye for real, for the first time. "It's time you come out of your shell Joseph."

Nightmare was going to protest but he fell unconscious once again. Good thing Haywire had a good grip on him. She started making her way toward their destination to get back to the island.

"Don't worry, hubby, I'll take care of you." She said as she placed him on the boat and kissed him. She got to the wheel and started driving the boat back to the island.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

It's the last part of the three part story arc. Nightmare is wounded physically and mentally. He goes to Ra's and Ra's gives him one final chance. But the stakes are high. In order for Nightmare to become the successor, he needs to battle Ra's. Except this battle, is to the death. If Nightmare kills Ra's, he becomes the successor he always wanted to be. If he loses... he has to leave the island and never come back. What happens in the end? Does Nightmare get what he wants or does he leave the only home he has known for 12 years? Stay tuned for the next episode of Beta!


	41. Episode 41: Joseph Unchained

Author's Note: One word defines this chapter... Epic! Nuff said now enjoy the show... lol, just kidding. Ugh! The end of the Nightmare story arc. I really enjoyed writing this story arc and I'm sure you guys enjoyed reading it. A fair warning, You won't be seeing Nightmare any time soon. Probably until after the timeskip where the story takes place after season 2 of the show. So that's a really, really long time. Hopefully you guys are patient because when he comes back... let's just say Epic wouldn't be enough of a word to describe his come back. Now for some disappointing news. I think I might be taking a 1 or 2 week break from the story. I know that it sucks but the thing is that I only have up to chapter 45 planned. I have the overall plot planned but planning each chapter is difficult. Inspiration hasn't been hitting me like it used too. Well, it does but only for like overall story arcs. Not individual chapters. So yeah, I would take suggestions from you guys. So review this episode and throw me any ideas you guys have or want to see. Those ideas would probably give me some inspiration. And I find it completely appropriate to end the FIVE story arc on chapter 50. If you guys reply knowing why I'm doing that then I'll give ya something as a reward. It's pretty obvious lol.

Strike OOO, Reviewed your story mess and you know how I feel about it :) Didn't review the other one because I wasn't that into it. Had to be honest, sorry. Yeah, I completely agree with you about those chapters being some of my best. Geeze, everything is cute with you lmao. Well, they are a killer couple, no denying that. Ra's is one messed up mama jama lol. Yep! Damian Freaking Wayne! He'll also make a appearance after the timeskip but as a two or three year old baby lol. Not butt kicking just yet. Yeah... Nightmare or I should call him Joseph now, explodes alot during this story arc lol. You should root for Haywire and Nightmare because they are our precious lol.

Lia, Dude... Just give up. The next chapter will pretty much answer your question for you. Those are some horrible guesses though lol. Yep, I love writing about Joseph now lol. He's so epic all of a sudden. Probably because I revealed so much about him and had him feel real emotions for once. It just makes ya'll love him more :) Yo! Get to work on a ship name for them lol. I love creating ships for you guys. You guys are awesome :) Yeah, Macy is a pretty unique character. I like writing her but I don't know when she is going to show up again. Maybe when inspiration hits, she's one of the ideas lol.

Too all my readers, I love you guys! Keep reading, even if you don't review. You guys fuel me and without you guys, there wouldn't be a Beta. Keep up the good work! :)

Enjoy the show and remember to review and rate!

* * *

Infinity Island

July 14th, 2013

Joseph sat on his bed with his sword on his lap. He stared at his reflection and looked at his face. Since Haywire brought him back to the island, he hadn't shown his face to anyone. When he woke up last night, he was in his bed with Haywire sitting on his bed moving her hand through his hair. It reminded him of when his mother used to do it when he was a child. How much things have changed over the years. Joseph quickly fell asleep thanks to her humming and moving her fingers through his hair. He hadn't sleep like that in years. For some reason, Haywire soothed him. He kept asking himself after he woke up and found Haywire in his room sitting on the chair sleeping, why was she doing this? Did she truly care about him or was it just a act to betray him again? It's hard for Nightmare to trust anyone. Anytime he did, he was betrayed. Like yesterday when Talia broke the bad news to him about Batman and her son being more worthy then he was. His father or at least the man he thought of as his father confirmed it and it broke his heart.

Why was he still on the island? What purpose does he serve? All he is is a killer, a assassin that does his masters bidding. He's like all the other pathetic fools on the island. Does that make him pathetic? It does because he actually believed the man he loved. The man that claimed that he loved him. But all along, he was using him for his own reasons. Whether it was to eliminate the foes of the League of Shadows or now to eliminate the foes of the Light. Nightmare was a sword and Ra's Al Ghul did the stabbing. Even if he left the island, what then? Go to Star City with Haywire? Or go out on his own and travel the world like Ra's once did. Joseph didn't know what to do. Now he was unmasked and would bring great shame to the man he called his father. He couldn't show his face around the island anymore. It would bring great dishonor to him and Ra's.

"We need to get you out of this room." Haywire broke the silence as she leaned on the drawer Nightmare used for his clothes.

"I can't…" Joseph replied in a broken tone. The man sounded and looked lifeless. He continued to stare at his sword, wondering what he should do.

"You can." She replied as she sat on the drawer.

"You don't understand, Tess." He said, finally using her first name for once. "If HE finds out about this or the other ninjas on the island… It would be dishonorable."

"Who cares?" Tess asked as she looked at him and swung her feet in the air. "Let me remind you, this is the man that used you all of your life. You think I betrayed you?" She laughed. "You have no idea what that man has done to you." She pointed at him as he glared at her. "Look at yourself. The man I once knew, Nightmare, is no more. You're Joseph now. A human being, not a weapon. Now is your chance to go out into the world and live."

Joseph clenched his fists as he looked down at them. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!"

"Feeling like you're unwanted? Not knowing what to do with your life? Been there, done that. I moved on from it and I know you can too. I can help you."

Anger and hatred ran through Nightmare's veins. 12 years of his life was dedicated to a man that used him. He called that man father! Respected him! And in return, what does he get? He gets stabbed in the back! Ra's was right when he took little Joseph to the side before his first real battle. The battle against his friend.

"People will let you down. They will make you soft and hold you back. They will chain you down and make you do their bidding. Don't ever let that happen, my son. Release yourself and claim what is yours."

That same night, Joseph killed five of his fellow students and tortured the other five until they died. "Claim what is yours." Ran through Joseph's head at the moment. Being the leader of the League of Shadows was his for the taking. All he had to do was claim it. But could he bring himself to kill the man he loved or once loved. So many confusing thoughts went through Joseph's head. But the things Ra's said to Joseph made him into Nightmare. Ra's has let him down. Ra's is now holding him back. Ra's has chained him down for 12 years and has made Joseph do his bidding. Joseph felt like a fool for doing his bidding proudly. All of it to please the man he called father. The man that saved his life, only to ruin it. Joseph has been blind for so many years. But not anymore. Joseph will release himself and claim what is his.

"Why are you still here?" Joseph asked Tess after calming down.

"Because unlike Ra's Al Ghul, I care about you."

"Why? You hardly know me."

"Hardly know you?" She shook her head. "Joseph, I think I'm the only person that knows you best. Our time together has been short but in that time, we've learned about each other. I know you better then you know yourself."

Joseph rubbed his forehead and noticed he hadn't done that in front of someone in years.

"I know your name, your twisted history. You've said it yourself, I showed you the light at the end of the tunnel. Now it's your turn to take a step out of the tunnel. Free yourself from this island and that mad man." She defended her case.

"What if…" He looked away. "What if I don't want to leave the island."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him seriously. "Joseph, please tell me you don't want to stay here and continue to do his dirty work!"

"No…" He stated quickly. "What if I run this island?"

"Run it?" Tess questioned with a confused look.

"What if…" He looked at her with a dark smile. "What if I take over. Become the new Demon. Become the leader of the League of Shadows."

"Joseph…" Tess muttered in disbelief. "Why do you want this so badly?"

"The man took 12 years of my life! Claiming the throne will be enough to pay for what he has done to me. Physically and mentally."

"I don't think-"

Joseph stood up with his sword in his hand. "You have no idea what I've been through on this island!" He shouted. "No idea! I've killed friends, enemies, allies, all for this man who pretended to love me. I did all of it for him! And how does he repay me? He stabs me in the back. I'm tired of being used! From now on, I make my own decisions. I don't need anybody telling me what to do or how to do it. I take my own orders now!"

Just as Tess was about to say something, she heard a malicious laugh from the window sill on her right side.

"You look horrible and your little speech," She continued to laugh. "Priceless."

Joseph looked at Macy as she was crouching on the tiles that was outside his window.

"I mean seriously, you're such a baby." Macy continued to taunt as she looked at the unmasked freak. "A baby with daddy issues who has a horribly disfigured face." She looked at Tess. "And you're into this freak?" She started laughing again.

Joseph ran toward Macy and jumped a few feet away from the window so he can go through it and tackle Macy. The tackle surprised Macy since she was still laughing. Her back landed on the tiles and she was near the edge of the rooftop. Joseph quickly stood up and punched Macy hard in the face as she attempted to get up. He kicked her in the gut which made her fall off the edge. She held on to the edge of the rooftop and looked up at Joseph. The fall wouldn't be too fatal, they weren't really high up in the temple. Joseph treated Macy like the slime that she was by putting his boot in her face and pushing downward so she can lose her grip and fall. Macy finally did lose her grip and landed on her back as she fell to the floor.

Joseph turned around and looked at Tess who looked at the exchange from inside of the room. "Sword! Now!" He commanded.

She obeyed and threw him his sword. Joseph caught it in mid air and jumped down to the ground to greet Macy.

Macy crawled away from Joseph as he started walking toward her. She hadn't recovered as easily as she thought she would. The fall was higher then she anticipated and her back was killing her.

"You can't kill me! He wouldn't allow it!" Macy shouted with a evil chuckle, knowing she was right.

"What makes you think I care?" Joseph asked coldly which made the smirk on Macy's face disappear quickly.

"Nightmare!" Ra's called out from his balcony all the way on top of the temple.

He watched the two and decided he had to intervene. Ra's hadn't noticed that Joseph's mask was off but now he did. He looked down at Joseph, disgusted. He wasn't worthy enough to defeat Batman, what made him think he was worthy enough to remove his mask. He had to teach this boy a hard lesson. Joseph looked up at his father with a scowl.

"Come now!" Ra's commanded. Joseph knew deep inside that was going to be the last order he ever obeyed.

Joseph walked toward the large double doors that led back inside of the temple. When he opened the door, Tess was on the other side.

She looked at him with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"To kill my father." He said as he brushed past her.

She spun around quickly and grabbed his arm. "Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because the thing you're about to do is going to come with a price." She looked down. "And that price is the Light putting a number on your head. And with that number comes assassins and one particular assassin is going to be DeathStroke. And with Deathstroke…" She looked away. "Comes me."

Joseph looked her in the eye. "Would you kill me?"

She looked into his eyes as well. "Maybe."

"At least your being honest."

"Just think about what you're doing."

"I've been thinking about it for quite some time. I'm claiming what's rightfully mine and nobody will stop me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Understand?"

Tess looked at his lips and then at his eyes. "Yes." She leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first but started kissing back the best that he could.

Joseph broke the kiss and made his way toward the stairs with his sword in his hand.

"Be careful!" Tess shouted her last words.

"Always." Joseph replied as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped and looked down at her looking at him. He winked at her and she smiled as he continued his way up the stairs.

Tess needed to provide a escape plan just in case things went bad between Joseph and Ra's. She liked the boy and wasn't planning on letting him die tonight. Even with his horrendous scars, she still liked him. Getting to know him more better and getting some backstory from him just deepened her feelings for him. In a way, Tess could sense the same thing in Joseph. The fact that he never told anyone his life's story but told her, the only person, meant she means a lot to him. He may not show it but he totally digs her.

As Tess stepped out of the temple, she was immediately greeted by Macy's fist. Macy pushed Tess to the wall and punched her again. She then kneed Tess in the gut and threw her to the ground.

"Both of you are so dead!" Macy yelled in anger.

Never in her life has she ever been so embarrassed. The fact that Nightmare had her on the floor and was planning on killing her was embarrassing. She was better than him in every way. This girl in front of her was the cause of everything. If she hadn't stepped in and batted her eyes at Nightmare, he wouldn't be the way that he is today. Sure, Macy wanted him off the island but in her own way. Nightmare was nothing and she had to remind him as much as she can. The fact that he thought he was all high and mighty when she first met him made her want to crush him. She had to deal with asswholes like him her whole life. She couldn't wait to dethrone him and be the top dog on the island. Then, everybody would respect her or fear her. The same kind of attention Nightmare got.

Tess sat on the floor looking up at Macy while wiping the blood off her mouth. "You really need to get a life, girl."

"Shut up, bitch!" Macy shouted as she moved toward Tess to kick her where she sat.

Tess rolled backwards as Macy's feet hit the ground. She sprang forward and tackled Macy to the wall. She kneed her stomach and slammed the back of her head toward the wall. Tess threw two quick punches and flipped Macy onto the ground. She raised her razor sharp heels and sent them downward to hurt Macy. Macy grabbed Tess's leg before it can land on her chest and she spun it around so Tess could fall on the floor. Tess tried getting up but Macy threw a punch to keep her down. Macy climbed onto Tess's chest and threw punches at the girl. Tess dodged most of them but the others connected. Tess eventually poked Macy's eyes and then punched her throat. Macy started coughing but anger consumed her so she grabbed Tess's throat and started squeezing the air out of Tess.

Joseph stopped in front of Ra's door and felt like it was going to be his last time seeing that door. This deep feeling in his gut made his stomach twist and turn. Was he ready to kill his the man he called father? It's just like killing anybody else. Except this man was on a pedestal for Joseph. He didn't know whether to embrace his new life or hate it. How would his old life be if Ra's hadn't found him? Going foster home to foster home he probably would have ended up like Macy. Which means he would have eventually ended up with Ra's. No matter what, Joseph was destined to be with Ra's. But for what purpose? To serve him or destroy him? Joseph knocked the thoughts out of his head and opened the door to Ra's room. Ra's stood by the fire, staring at the door and then Joseph as he entered the room.

"Nightmare…" Ra's said as he looked at Joseph's face in disgust. "So dishonorable."

"The name is… Joseph." Joseph replied as he felt the mental chains around his neck weaken.

"That hasn't been your name in a long time, boy." Ra's replied as he looked to his side and looked at the sword that was displayed over the fireplace.

"What is it that you want from me, Ra's?" Joseph asked, having called Ra's by his name for the first time in years.

"Respect!" Ra's roared and the fire next to him seem to have grown.

"You had my respect but lost it once you stabbed me in the back." Joseph replied calmly.

"Stab you in the back? Are you mad, boy? I've shown nothing but love for you. I brought you into this new world of yours and I'll gratefully take you out of it."

"Key word, Ra's. My world. And you no longer belong in that world. Not after what you have done. Not after what you have done to me! I loved you and what do I get in return? Nothing!"

"Nothing! You fool! I've given you everything! Is everything not enough for you?! And you wonder why I haven't deemed you my successor."

"You haven't deemed me successor because you're scared. Scared that I will control the League better then you ever have. Batman nor his child will ever be the man I am. They haven't been through what I have been through."

"Then prove yourself, boy. A duel that decides your fate and mine." Ra's stated as he picked up the sword that was displayed.

Joseph tightened the grip he had on his sword. "What do you propose?"

"If you kill me then you can become what you always wanted to be. If I defeat you, you leave this island and never come back." Ra's said as he got into a fighting position. "Do you accept?"

Joseph pondered it for a quick moment. Risk excommunication from the League or become it's leader. The risk was too great but Joseph didn't come here to talk. He came here to act. Finally, Ra's weapon was about to stab him in the heart.

Tess struggled on the ground as she tried reaching up for Tess's face. Tess gurgled and coughed as Macy chocked the life out of her. She saw her world darken and felt blue in the face. She had to do something to get this girl off her. Tess reached down to the side of her leg and pulled out a knife. She moved the knife toward Macy's side and stabbed the girl. Tess felt Macy's grip loosen so she took the opportunity to punch her in the face. When that didn't do, she stabbed Macy once again in her side. Tess flipped the tables and was now sitting on Macy's chest. She grabbed her knife with both hands and moved the knife toward Macy's head. Macy grabbed both of Tess's hands and the two struggled for power.

Macy moved Tess's knife to the right and used her elbow to hit Tess. Tess fell off Macy and Macy slowly got up. The two now stood in front of each other and started circling each other. Tess rubbing her throat and Macy holding her bleeding side.

"Why are you so jealous of Nightmare? Mad because he gets all of the love and you don't?"

"I could care less about that." Macy replied as she narrowed her eyes on the girl. "He think he is all high and mighty. It's about time somebody knocks him off his pedestal. He thinks he had a hard life?" She scoffed. "Please. He didn't have to fend for himself and rob people for food. Instead, he had a bed and meals every day. I had to fight for my food. I had to fight for a bed. Sure, he's messed up in the head because of Ra's but it doesn't give him a excuse to think he had the harder life. He knows nothing about the pain and suffering I went through to get where I'm at today. He knows nothing!"

"God, all you say is, "me, me, me." Seriously, get a life! You're so selfish and self centered. No wonder mommy and daddy didn't love you. No wonder they left you alone. You're such a drag and I hope one day Nightmare cuts that ugly little head off and throw it into the ocean."

Macy snarled and ran toward Tess with her knives out. Tess took hers out in self defense and her two knives clashed with Macy's. Macy was slow due to her injury but she kept fighting on. She kicked Tess in the chest to push her away. She then spun around and sliced at Tess. Tess received some cuts in the process but blocked the last attack with her own knife. She then elbowed Macy and spun around to kick her in the face. Macy fell to the ground but as she was falling down, threw her knives at Tess. Tess dodged the first one but the last one left a deep cut on Tess's forearm. The pain was enough for Tess to drop one of her knives.

Each man yelled as their swords clashed with each other. Joseph looked Ra's in the face as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Joseph head butted his father and the hit him with the hilt of his sword. Ra's regained his composure and aimed his sword for Joseph's gut. Joseph dodged it but got a punch to the face in return. Ra's continued his assault by kicking Joseph through the door that led to his room. He then picked Joseph up and threw him back into the room. Ra's walked toward Joseph and raised his sword to swing downward. Joseph used his sword to block Ra's attack and as the two swords clashed, Joseph kicked his father away from him. Joseph stood up and the two stood still, waiting for each other to make a move.

"You disrespectful child! I gave you life! I gave you purpose! And this is how you repay me?!" Ra's yelled in anger as he glared at the boy he once called his son.

"You used me!" Joseph erupted and then charged at his father.

The two girls stared at each other as the wind started to pick up. They panted and held their bleeding body parts.

"We should end this." Macy said as she tightened the grip on her knife.

"Once and for all" Tess agreed as she too tightened her grip on her knife.

The two girls started walking toward each other but that walking led to running toward each other. The two girl's knives clashed with one another. Tess spun around like a ballerina as she attacked Macy while Macy used her brute force to knock Tess back. Tess regained her balance and then kicked Macy's injured side. Macy screamed out in pain and Tess shut her up with a punch to her mouth. Macy stumbled backwards but back flipped away from Tess with her foot hitting Tess in the chin in the process. Macy ran toward Tess while she tried to recover. Macy aimed for Tess's stomach but Tess side stepped and stabbed Macy in her shoulder. Macy realized her mistake and cried out in pain as the knife was lodged into her shoulder. Tess didn't bother trying to get her knife back. She punched Macy to the floor and then used her palm to squeeze the knife more deeper into her shoulder.

Macy dropped to one knee and continued to scream out in pain. Tess punched Macy's face furiously, each punch leaving a large bruise on the girls face.

"This. Is. For. Joseph!" Tess yelled with each punch she threw at Macy.

Macy eventually fell to the floor and closed her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness. Tess panted and tried to control her breathing as she looked down at the girl in front of her. Tess leaned back and felt a sharp pain that the adrenaline running through her once blocked out. Tess grabbed her bleeding forearm and looked up to the top of the tower wondering how Joseph was doing.

Joseph was relentless and methodical with his attacks. Ra's couldn't keep up with the movements of the younger boy. Ra's did his best to block each of the boys attacked but each time their swords clashed, Joseph brought his sword down on his father with force. Ra's was taken back by how much anger Joseph had for him. Joseph eventually kicked Ra's away until Ra's back hit his desk. Joseph punched Ra's face furiously and in order to defend himself, Ra's cut open the top of Joseph's arm. The pain didn't seem to phase him however. Joseph was too high on adrenaline to feel anything his father did too him. After all of the pain Ra's put him through before, during and after training, a cut on his arm wasn't going to stop him for claiming what's his. Joseph hit Ra's with the hilt of his sword multiple times which resulted in Ra's having a bloody nose. Joseph threw Ra's to the ground and kicked him in the ribs and stomach as hard as he can. Joseph stopped and looked down at his father. Now was his chance to be free from his father and get the thing he always wanted. Freedom.

Ra's looked up at Joseph and controlled his breathing. "Can you kill the man that you have served faithfully? The man that took you from the streets and gave you a home? Can you kill me, Joseph?" Ra's asked, his first time ever calling Joseph by his real name.

Joseph's eyes widened as Ra's finally said his name after all of these years. Joseph cautiously raised his sword so he can deliver the final blow. He stared at Ra's, his father. He loved the man dearly but what he had done to Joseph was unforgivable. The man deserved to die but Joseph couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill the man he swore to himself that he would kill. Come on! It's like killing anyone else. Do it! He kept telling himself but it didn't help at all.

Ra's noticed his son's struggle to deliver the final blow. He noticed the look on Joseph's face that said he was contemplating whether he should do it or not. The boy was soft and now, Ra's was going to show him why he is the Demon and why nobody, not even his own family, will dethrone him as long as he lives.

Ra's hissed as he jumped up and tackled Joseph which surprised the younger boy. Joseph's back hit the table and then Ra's kicked Joseph's leg in which broke his leg. Joseph fell to the floor and Ra's continued his unrelenting assault. Ra's kicked and stabbed Joseph until he was a bloody mess. Enough to keep him alive of course. A promise was a promise. He was going to leave this island alive. Whether he lived on his way away from the island was a different question. Ra's grinned as Joseph finally screamed out in pain as the pain became too overwhelming to ignore.

Ra's looked down at his injured son. "Now you got what you deserved. You have suffered the consequences of your actions. The repercussions of the decisions you have made. I gave you a home and food to eat. I treated you like family, something I have never done to any recruit. You should be grateful but instead, you are disrespectful. You have brought dishonor to your family. Now leave my island and never come back!"

Ra's finished his statement by spitting on Joseph's face and walking away from him. He was disgusted by how his son treated him. He deserved far more but Ra's didn't want to go that far. Maybe Joseph will come back from this and learn from his wrong choices. Time will tell if Joseph is worthy or not. For now, Ra's was disgusted by him and no longer welcomed his presence.

After everything Ra's had said, Joseph looked at Ra's back as the older man walked away. Tears ran down his eyes for the first time in many years. His father has officially disowned him and excommunicated him from the place he now once called home. Now what will he do? He couldn't let it end this way. With all of his will power he attempted to stand up. The first time he fell down and started grunting like a ape. He tried once again and even with the broken leg, he managed to stand up straight. Joseph started muttering to himself as he held on to his sword. Slipping in and out of unconsciousness as he struggled to walk toward his father. He took a few more steps but felt himself falling. He then felt something grab him before he hit the ground. He looked to see Tess holding him up with a concerned look on her face.

Joseph's eyes started to close slowly. "Father… I…" And he passed out before he can finish the sentence.

Joseph woke up several hours later but kept his eyes closed as he felt a cool breeze and heard the motor of a boat. He noticed he was laying down so he opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful sky. The stars were out, it wasn't that cloudy and the moon was full.

"Tess…" Joseph whispered but Tess couldn't hear him over the sound of the boat. He said her name once again and finally got her attention.

"Hey, you're awake." She said with a smile as she walked over to the spot where he laid.

"Where are we?" Joseph asked. He tried moving his leg but a large amount of pain shot up.

"Hey." She said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't move that around so much. It's pretty bad." She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "We're in the Atlantic."

"How did you…" Joseph started to ask but his mouth was too dry to speak.

Tess opened a bottle of water and poured the water slowly into his mouth. "How did we leave the island? Ra's let us."

"A man of his word." He replied. He then looked up to see the bleeding bandage she wrapped around her forearm. He placed his hand on it and saw her wince. "What happened?"

"Macy and I fought." She moved her arm away from him. "No biggie."

"I'm sorry…" Joseph apologized for the first time ever. His father… I mean Ra's taught him that apologies made you weak. So he stopped saying sorry. This weekend was a lot of firsts for Joseph. And it was all because of this beautiful girl in front of him.

"For what?"

"For putting you in this situation. Getting you involved."

"I don't know if you remember but I said I cared about you. I kind of have to get involved."

"I… appreciate you." Joseph finally admitted.

"Finally the truth comes out. The truth shall set you free Joseph Revis!"

Joseph groaned. "Don't ever tell anybody I said that."

"There goes that charming sense of humor of yours." She replied with a smile.

Joseph smiled back. "Where are we headed?"

"Anywhere you want."

Joseph shook his head. "No… You have a life to live. I have my own path to follow."

"Just when I thought this relationship was getting somewhere." Tess said with disappointment.

"Relationship? What relationship?" Joseph asked with a smirk.

"Don't start." She said as she flicked his nose.

"I can-"

"You're staying with me until you heal."

"But-"

"NO buts."

Joseph chuckled. "Okay."

"So what are you going to do? After you heal."

Joseph never thought that far. "I don't know. Maybe continue to serve the Light."

"Why?"

"Killing is all I really know how to do. I don't know anything else. I don't see how I can fit in with civilians."

"That's not good enough."

"So what should I do?" Joseph asked as he looked up at her.

"You live." She replied as he laid his head on her lap.

"Teach me?" Joseph requested as she moved her face closer to his.

"Gladly." She replied and then leaned down and kissed the man for what seemed like forever.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice; Beta...

One of the Five now has a celebrity status but how has that member become popular? The team goes to LA to knock the person down a few notches. But when the other members of the FIVE comes to that person's aide, who will help Beta? Find out in the next episode of YJ:Beta


	42. Episode 42: Fab Five

Author's Note: Hey my readers. How is your friday? I've spent mine writing this chapter for you guys lol. On today's episode we have a bit of everything. Some humor (Courtesy of the dynamic duo Lucy and Ethan, lol.) Some more humor lmao. Then, we have the FIVE make a appearance and at the end, Beta gets a bit of help against the juggernauts known as the FIVE lol.

Strike OOO, Well, maybe next time Ra's and Nightmare fight, Nightmare will win. I guarantee you, there battle is far from over. You're just going to have to wait until Season 6 to see it. Lmfao! Nightmare is going to appear once in the future of Season 3 but won't reappear until Season 6. I know what you're thinking but it won't be the end of Haywire. Deathstroke will be a major part of the next story arc in season 3 so of course Haywire will be there. As for the Nightmare not appearing until season 6 thing. Believe me, the wait will be worth it. There is no words that will describe how Nightmare's next story arc will be. Epic is not big of a word for what's going to go down in the future. Your idea gave me a idea for a chapter but it won't be what if for every character in the story. It will be a what if for each of the current members of Beta. I'm sure you will enjoy it, if I get things right lol.

Lia, Nightwire seems pretty good I guess. Not as good as your other names but we can have that until we think of a better name. You're going to have a aha moment in this episode lol. You're going to be smacking your forehead wondering how you didn't think of that. And while you do that, I'll laugh at you lol. As you know, inspiration came to me so hopefully it'll come back so I can plot out the next story arc. Oh, and did you read OverLord Susanno's review? He hates Macy lol. We did a good job :)

OverLord Susanno, Yo! You didn't review The Team. What happened? Yeah, I probably would have done the same but for now, I don't think Nightmare is ready to kill his dad. In the near future, perhaps :)

Thanks for the review Adikihabbo. I really appreciate it and me dying would have sucked. This story could have continued on though. In your imagination lol.

Enjoy the show guys and remember to review and rate :)

* * *

Mount Justice

July 20th, 2013 6:00 pm est

"Again!" Artemis commanded as she watched Alex hold up a black bow and shot a black arrow.

Alex had been progressing better than Artemis predicted. She figured that he was really passionate about continuing Dante's legacy. No matter how tainted that legacy was at the end. Even though Dante die, Artemis couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Sure, they had his father hostage but it hurt Artemis to see a person she considered family, to join the dark side. If Wally was to somehow turn evil or die, she would be devastated. Artemis had moved on and it seemed like Alex was too. Madison wasn't looking so well and Zatanna is still in the process of getting over it. It has been two months since Dante died. She can only remember the good times. Even when she watches Alex handle a bow and arrow, she remembered her first time meeting Dante. In this same room, they fought to see who was the better archer. Of course, it was Artemis but since then, the two became close friends. Brother and sister like. She couldn't explain it, they only knew each other for a short time, but they bonded pretty quickly. Probably because Artemis always wanted a good sibling and because Dante never had one.

Alex panted as he ran around with his bow and arrow, shooting at targets as he moved. Alex felt as if if there was a whip in the room, Artemis would be whipping him until he got it right. Or if he was a dog, she would spray water on him when he did wrong or give him a treat when he finally did something good.

Alex stopped panting after a while and looked at the targets. He missed one and the others weren't as accurate as he knew he can be.

Alex looked at Artemis. "We've been at it all day."

"And?" Artemis asked as he looked at him.

"And I need to rest."

"Resting is for weaklings. "

"God, you sound like a dictator."

"If that's what it takes to teach you archery, then I'll be a dictator."

"Whatever you say, Hitler." Alex said as he walked over to the table and picked up a towel and bottle of water.

He poured the bottle of water on himself to cool himself down and then he drank some of it. He placed the bottle of water on the table and started drying himself off with the towel. Alex let out a deep sigh and placed the towel over his shoulder. He grabbed the bottle of water and looked back at Artemis.

"Am I at least making progress?" Alex inquired as he waited for her response by drinking his water.

Artemis crossed her arms. "I'd say you are making progress. But not enough for you to use it on a mission."

"Why not?"

Artemis pointed at the target she set up hours ago. It didn't have a arrow in it. "You missed one."

"And?"

"You can't miss a target on the field. You know that."

Alex looked down impatiently. He knew she was right but this archery thing was taking longer then he expected. He wished right now that he had Dante's powers. Dante could master anything easily. It kind of made him perfect which Alex secretly hated about Dante.

"You're right." Alex admitted. "This archery thing is harder than I thought."

"It took me years to master it and it took Green Arrow a long time on a island by himself to master it. Learning takes time. Just like when Nightwing taught you how to fight properly."

"But that was easy."

"Punching people in the face is easy. Aiming a bow and shooting arrows at people takes time."

Alex nodded in agreement and decided to change the subject. "So how is training Lucy going?"

"Better than I expected." Artemis admitted with a proud smile.

"Really? How so?" Alex questioned, slightly jealous that Lucy was progressing better than he was.

"She's a quick learner."

"And I'm not?"

"No." Artemis admitted coldly.

Alex felt a dagger stab his heart. "Thanks for being honest." He said halfheartedly.

"And Superboy has been teaching her some new moves as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Those two have gotten close since she arrived."

"How close?" Alex asked curiously.

"In a friendly way."

"Oh. I thought you meant…"

"I know."

"So they're not…"

"No."

"Great."

"Why? Got a crush on her?"

Alex smirked. "For your information, I already have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Artemis said in disbelief. "What's her name?"

"Ella."

"Is Ella cute?"

"Yes."

"Is she nice?'

"Yes."

"Does she beat your ass when you don't listen to her?"

"Uh.. No?"

"Oh. Well the girl in front of you is if you don't get back to work."

Alex sighed as he grabbed his bow and arrows. "Yes, master."

Artemis grinned. "Good, slave."

Lucy and Ethan sat on the couch in the joint living room/kitchen. The two watched TV and laughed whenever something happened or a corny commercial came up. Ethan noticed Madison enter the room and he watched as she made her way to the refrigerator.

"Hey, Madison!" Ethan greeted with a warm smile. He saw her roll her eyes in response. "Still mad about that thing?" Ethan asked, referring to him stumbling upon her talking to her clones. Once again, no response. "Want to come over here and chill with us?" Ethan asked, being persistent.

"Just give up." Lucy muttered as she stuffed her mouth with some popcorn.

Ethan ignored Lucy and observed as Madison left the room. "Nice talking to you, Madison!"

"Nice talking to you, Madison." Lucy mocked. "Hey, Madison, you want to come over here and sit on my lap? It'll make you feel better." Lucy mocked in her best manly impression.

"Shut up!" Ethan exclaimed as he punched her arm.

"Shut up!" Lucy mocked in a girly tone. "You are such a guy?"

"How so?"

"You wanting to help Madison out. Let her do her own thing. Leave the girl alone."

"I'm trying to help her." Ethan protested. "In case you haven't noticed, she's seriously depressed."

"She'll get over it."

"It's been two months. She should be over it by now."

"So?"

Ethan scoffed. "I just need to give her a push."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Lucy questioned as she looked at him.

"Because it's my job to make you guys happy. It's literally why I'm here."

"I don't need to be happy."

"You haven't experienced what these guys experienced."

"And that is?"

"The death of their friend and leader."

Lucy looked down. "I guess that is rough."

"Exactly."

"But you have a total crush on her." Lucy stated with a grin.

"Do not!" Ethan denied. Even though he kind of had a crush on her when he first met her, after seeing her like this, the way that she is now. He didn't know if he did or didn't like her.

"Yeah, you do. Just like you have a crush on me."

Ethan laughed loudly. "A crush on you?" He laughed some more. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Phantom."

"Please. You're totally into me."

"Maybe you want me too be." Ethan replied with a wink.

"Ew!" Lucy exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Do I see a blush?" Ethan asked as he tried removing her hands away from her face.

"No!" Lucy yelled as she smacked him playfully.

Ethan rubbed his cheek and noticed Tyreese and Emma make their way toward the room. "Hey, look, it's Magmazon."

"Magmazon?" Lucy repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's this couple name that Punisher guy came up with. Well, with the help of a girl name Lia."

"Leia?"

"Lia." Ethan corrected. "This isn't Star Wars you nerd."

"Hey! We can both state that it's the best trilogy ever."

"Hands down." Ethan agreed. "But you got the name wrong."

"Who's Lia?"

"A friend of Punisher's."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. "He has friends?"

"You think he doesn't?"

"Well… He writes about us and all that junk. Seems like he doesn't have a life."

"I find that offensive." Ethan said in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Why?"

"I'm not talking about this."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You need help."

"Don't we all?"

Lucy chuckled. "So who are his friends?"

"Well, there is Strike OOO, Overlord Susanno-" He was cut off.

"You know what, forget I ever asked."

Ethan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

Lucy saw Tyreese and Emma enter the kitchen and she smirked. "Hey, look, it's the lovely couple."

"Magmazon." Ethan whispered.

Lucy punched his arm. "Shut up." She whispered back.

Tyreese stopped walking. "Lovely couple?"

Lucy nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I could say the same about you two." He retorted.

"Touche, Magma." Ethan praised.

"I would never go out with him." Lucy defended herself.

Tyreese smiled and walked away as he planted the seeds of destruction in their heads.

Ethan looked at Lucy. "Why not?"

"Because you're a loser. And I say it in the nicest way possible." She said as she patted his shoulder.

"Because there is no other way to say it that would hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically. "You're such a-"

"Don't say it!"

"Bitch!"

Tyreese and Emma watched on as the two started fighting but not so serious. Playfully would be the word but it wasn't that playful.

"What did you do?" Emma asked as she looked at the two fight.

"Plant the seeds of chaos." He said as he mimicked a evil laugh he heard on TV.

Emma continued to watch the two. "Look at them go."

"Yep." He winced when Lucy punched Ethan in the face and Ethan poked her eye.

"Shouldn't we stop this?"

"Nope." Tyreese replied with a grin.

"Why not?"

"Want them to keep calling us a couple?"

"You're right, we should let this go on."

Tyreese nodded and took some popcorn that was in a bowl in front of them. He passed the bowl to Emma. "It's entertaining."

"Can I have all Beta members join me at the Super Computer. I repeat, all Beta members, meet me at the super computer." The group in the living room heard but noticed it wasn't Batman or Green Arrow. It was in fact, Alex.

"What do you think he wants?" Tyreese asked Emma.

Emma shrugged. "I guess we're going to find out."

Tyreese and Emma walked over to Ethan and Lucy. Ethan with his hands wrapped around Lucy's hair and Lucy pinching Ethan's nose hard.

"You guys act like twins." Tyreese mentioned.

The two looked at him, still in the same position. "No, we don't!" They said in unison.

"You even talk like twins."

"No, we don't!" They repeated once again.

"Even remind me of our twins."

"Do not!" They said.

"Do too." Emma played along as she and Tyreese left the room.

"I can never be related to someone as ugly as you." Lucy said as she looked at Ethan.

"Ditto." Ethan retorted as he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not ugly!"

"Are too.'

"Are not!"

The two continued their verbal battle and fought each other once again for a brief time before heading out to see what Alex wanted. Once the two got there, they found the rest of the members of Beta waiting for them.

"About time you got here." Hector said as he looked at the two.

"About time you got here." The two mocked him at the same time.

"Twins." Tyreese said with a grin.

"Stop saying that!" The two shouted.

"Man that's creepy." Victor pointed out.

Alex looked at Victor. "Really?" He said as he stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Victor asked, not getting it.

Alex sighed as he looked back at Ethan and Lucy. "Would you guys get up here already."

Alex waited and watched as the two got up to the spot that was reserved for them. He shook his head in disappointment as he looked at the two.

Alex took a deep breath and decided to begin talking. "Alright, so since our last meeting with the FIVE, I decided to keep track of their whereabouts. What I found was kind of surprising."

"How so?" Tyreese asked.

"Well," He pointed to the map he had on the big screen. There was a red dot on California. "One of them is in Hollywood."

"Why is that surprising?" Lucy asked as she fixed her hair.

"It seems that member has quite a following."

"A following?" Madison asked with her arms crossed, taking in the information.

"That person has fans. That person is in a nightclub. No cops going after that person, nobody scared of that person."

"Just chilling?" Tyreese said.

"Basically."

"That is odd." Victor spoke up.

"Yeah," Hector said, agreeing with his brother. "Why wouldn't anybody be scared?"

"That's what we have to find out." Alex said. "We have to figure out if these people are just stupid or mind controlled."

"Don't you just love the villains that can play with your mind?" Ethan said sarcastically.

Los Angeles

4:30 pm pst

"Why is a nightclub open during the day?" Ethan asked as the team stood in a alley in front of the nightclub where one of the members of the FIVE was.

"That's a great question." Lucy agreed.

"That's what we're here to find out." Alex replied as he started walking toward the nightclub.

The nightclub was beige with purple neon lights that said 'The Point'. Lights were flashing outside of the club and the lights danced on the floor in front of the entrance. There was no bouncer, no line to get in. It seemed empty but the team heard music being played in the inside.

"This is creepy." Victor said.

"Totally." His brother agreed.

"Let's just get inside already." Emma said as they drew closer to the entrance.

Alex opened the door and the music got louder. The team started making their way through a hallway that had purple carpeting and black walls. They walked through a curtain and saw people drinking and dancing, as if everything was alright.

"Hey! They finally made it!" A familiar voice at the end of the room said. The girls started wooing for no reason at all and the guys shouted yeahs all across the room.

"Is that Reno?" Lucy asked Alex as they walked toward the FIVE member.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Wonderful." Ethan said sarcastically. He didn't feel like getting pin to any walls again. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?

Reno stood up and raised a cup in the air. "In honor of our guests." He saluted. He and many other people then drank whatever was in their cups and started exclaiming wildly.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Tyreese asked.

"Age is just a number my fire making friend." Reno replied with a smirk. "What brings you losers across the country?"

"You know the answer to the question." Alex stated.

"That's called a rhetorical question. Don't they teach you kids anything in school?" He looked at Lucy, "They didn't teach you in the pod you was stuck in?" He saw her clench her fist. He chuckled and took a sip of his drink and sat down. "Did I pinch a nerve? I guess you're not as special as Natasha is. She's way smarter than you."

Ethan noticed the mad expression on Lucy's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get too you."

Reno nodded in agreement. "Yes, don't let me get too you. I'm terribly sorry if I hurt your feelings. They didn't exactly teach us manners in the pod." He sighed and leaned back on his chair as two beautiful girls joined him. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"You know why we're here." Alex said coldly.

"Yep, I do. Doesn't mean I plan on letting you guys take me. Even though we both know it isn't possible." He winked at Alex.

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked.

"Look around you." He watched as Beta looked around. "All the patrons of this fine establishment. Mine. All of the body guards and bouncers. Mine. I don't think you guys want to face civilians. Wouldn't be a good look now would it?"

Beta continued to look around as the civilians started to form a circle around them but enough room so they can see Reno.

"Why don't you go back to your little mountain and have some fun. Or else these people get hurt. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What do we do?" Madison whispered into Alex's ears.

"We fight." Emma declared as she stared at a bouncer that placed a hand on her. She twisted the mans arm and placed her hand on his chest to push him away. The man was thrown like a bowling ball and crashed into the crowd.

"Emma, stop!" Alex commanded but it was too late. It was already caught on camera. Just what Reno wanted.

"Attack them!" Reno ordered with a sadistic grin.

The crowd started attacking Beta. Emma defended herself while Tyreese tried calming the people down. If they touched him, they would burn. But they didn't seem to care or feel pain. They touched him as if he was made out of water. They didn't scream out in pain or anything as their hands burned. Tyreese pushed them away for their own safety but they just kept coming back.

Alex tried making his way toward Reno but was punched in the face by a civilian. Alex looked up at the civilian, not wanting to hurt him but the civilian didn't feel the same. Reno stood up and watched as the man kicked Alex in the face while he was down. Ethan tried stretching his arm out so he can grab Reno before he can leave the club but the civilians grabbed his arm and wrapped it around a pole. Some started punching him while the others tied his arm in a knot around the pole.

Madison created clones of herself to defend herself and go after Reno. She punched and kicked her way through the massive crowd of civilians but noticed that someone turned her around. She stared at a clone of herself and noticed it was the evil one she didn't like but kept appearing. The clone punched her in the stomach and threw her to the ground. It then poofed away as the crowd started ganging up on Madison.

Lucy watched as the twins tried defending themselves but the crowd was too much for them. Lucy phased her way through the crowd until she finally reached the backdoor Reno went through. She went through the door and tackled Reno into the wall. She shifted the density in her right hand and she punched Reno in the face. Reno spat out blood and grinned as he grabbed Lucy's fist as she tried throwing another punch. He had the hand he grabbed Lucy's punch with go on fire. Burning Lucy's hand until she screamed out in pain. Reno pushed Lucy away and now had bones wrap around his fist to make the impact harder. He punched Lucy and she fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Teaches you to mess with something you don't understand. You or your friends can't stop us. So stop making yourselves look bad. It's all getting on camera. Many of the benefits of this new world we live in. Nothing is ever private." Reno explained as he walked away from her.

Reno continued to walk but from the corner of his eye, he saw the brick wall to his side collapse and Emma tackled him into the building next door. Lucy lifted her head to see a bunch of civilians on the floor trying to recover from Emma bulldozing her way through them.

"We need to contain these civilians." Alex commanded as he punched one in the face. He knew this was going to look bad on the news but they couldn't operate if the civilians were attacking them.

"What do you suggest?" Tyreese asked as he lowered his fire down and was now just a guy covered in rocks.

"Can you create a dome?" Alex asked.

"I can. But we need to gather them up."

"Leave that too me." Ethan declared, no longer wrapped around a pole.

Ethan extended his arms and had them wrap around the large crowd until they were now bunched up together. Tyreese placed his hands on the floor and had the earth around them move slightly so he can create a dome around the crowd. Pieces of the ground erupted from the floor and a dome was created to isolate the civilians. He left a medium size hole on the top of the dome so that they can breathe. The civilians were banging on the interior of the dome, demanding the heroes to let them free.

Reno watched as Emma threw a punch at his face. He had some bones come out of his skin and cover the spot Emma was going to punch so he wouldn't feel it too much. He had bones wrap around both of his hands so his blows would deal double the damage. He aimed for Emma's ribs like a boxer and he knew she felt the impact. But she didn't show it as she cocked back a punch of her own. It was a uppercut that lifted Reno off his feet and into the air but before he went anywhere, Emma grabbed his legs while he was in the air and slammed him to the ground. She held on to him and started swinging Reno around like he was a rag doll. His back hit a pole, a counter and finally, she spun around and threw him out of the building. Reno went through the gas double doors and landed on the sidewalk. He groaned because he wasn't able to protect himself by having bones wrap around him.

Reno stood up only to be brought back down again. Victor was on all fours behind Reno and Hector ran up to Reno and punched him in the face. At super speed, the punch sent Reno rolling away from the twins. Reno slowly got up and watched as Madison and her three clones made their way toward him. He had fire surround his body as the clones drew closer. Madison stopped running once she saw the fire but the clones didn't mind. Reno extended his arm with his palms out and fire came out of his hands and burned two of the clones. The last one managed to dodge it but didn't avoid the fire that came out of his mouth. Reno felt confident now, even though he felt slightly hurt. What he didn't notice was Tyreese being sling shot toward him thanks to the powers of Ethan. Tyreese in his rock form punched Reno in the face as he got closer. Tyreese landed on his stomach and watched as the force was enough to make Reno hit the tip of a car and kept going until he crashed into a building.

Ethan looked at Alex as he came out of the nightclub. "Where have you been?"

Alex pointed over his shoulder. "I gassed the civilians so they wouldn't be a pest anymore."

Lucy walked over to the two and looked at the building Reno went through. "Do you think it's over?" She asked as she wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Hopefully." Ethan remained positive.

"It's never over." Alex replied as he watched a burning man come out of the building.

"You kids think you are so smart." Reno said as he walked slowly toward the group. He was injured and it showed but THEY should be here soon. "You'll never be able to defeat us. No matter what you do."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it seems like we kicked your ass pretty well." Lucy added with a smirk.

"Kicked my ass?" Reno asked himself. "Probably. But you'll never get rid of me. You heroes are weak. Never able to do what is the right thing to do. Never able to kill the villains so they never come back and cause harm. You may one day defeat us, but we'll always come back. Stronger then before."

"Shut up and turn yourself in already. It's over." Tyreese added.

"The fight is never over, big fella." Reno said with a grin.

Adam teleported behind Madison and grabbed her from behind. He disappeared and released her in the air before teleporting once again. Emma watched it and flew up to help her friend. A strong gust of wind knocked her into a nearby building. Still falling from the sky, Madison looked down and screamed for her life. Tyreese turned his fire on in order to fly in the air. The wind knocked the fire out of him as he got close to Madison. He was still in his rock form but reached out to grab Madison. He held her close to him and fell at a great speed until he landed on the ground and created a huge crater. Madison was saved but the impact was too much for Tyreese. Eve turned herself visible and froze the two in place.

Victor ran toward Eve but didn't notice he was running on water. Drake appeared and used his finger to transfer electricity to the puddle of water Victor was running on. Victor stood in place, electrocuted for a short while before falling to the ground panting. Hector growled and ran toward Drake without thinking. Drake watched closely as Hector made his way toward him. When the timing was right, he turned his body into a rock armor that Hector collided with which made him fall to the ground. Drake picked him up and threw him onto a nearby car. Drake didn't notice Emma flying toward him. Emma picked him up and flew up to the sky. She found where Natasha was while she was stuck in that building thanks to the gust of wind. She threw Drake at the spot Natasha was hiding at. Natasha had a funnel of air swirling under her feet so she can stay in the sky. Drake crashed into Natasha but luckily, she phased through him before they landed on the ground and he would have crushed her.

Emma clapped her hands which created a huge shockwave that knocked Natasha out of the air. Emma got hit by a barrage of bones that collided with her body. It almost knocked her out of the air but she got back into control of her flying. Reno flew into the sky and grabbed her from behind. He started burning her and she cried out in pain. She reached behind to grab his head and when she did, she wrestled Reno off her and threw him down to the ground. Adam teleported toward Reno and grabbed him before he can fall to the ground.

Emma stood proudly in the sky until a tornado appeared around her and she started to spin around while electricity started to electrocute her in the process. She screamed out in pain and eventually fell to the floor. Lucy ran toward her doppelganger who was now on the floor with a smirk on her face due to what she and Drake had just done to Emma. Lucy caught her clone by surprise and by shifting the density in her fist, she punched her clone into a nearby car. Drake moved toward Lucy to punch her with a electricity filled fist but Ethan wrapped one of his arms around Drake's arms and sling shot himself toward Drake with a huge fist directed at Drake's face. Ethan's fist connected with Drake's face and sent him flying into the air but Ethan wasn't done. He held on to Drake with his arm and started spinning Drake around as if he was a rope. He finally released Drake and Drake was sent crashing into a building.

Adam teleported behind Ethan and moved forward to attack him but Alex intervened by throwing a kick at his face. Adam was stunned but teleported himself away from Alex. Alex ran toward Adam but before he can hit him, Adam teleported once again. Adam reappeared and hit Alex in the face with a punch. Adam continued this game until Alex was swinging around at the air and was getting hit rapidly thanks to Adam's teleporting skills. Alex finally fell to the floor due to the damage he sustained but before Adam can deal the final blow, a mail box crashed into Adam. Alex looked up to see a green woman hovering in the air, throwing things at the FIVE telekinetically. He then heard a explosion go off behind him and he heard Nightwing shouting orders. Alex got up to see Alpha standing near the Bio Ship they had taken over here.

How did Alpha know Beta and the FIVE were here? Alex watched as Wally ran toward Eve and started fighting her. He watched as Artemis ran over to help him out. He observed as Superboy jumped into the air and punched Natasha in the face while Miss Martian distracted Drake who was coming over to rescue Natasha. Nightwing took out his escrema sticks and fused them to make his staff. He ran over to Reno and the two started fighting. Alex couldn't do anything but watch as Alpha helped the Beta members from their current predicament. In the end, the FIVE seemed to be overwhelmed.

"Let's get out of here!" Reno ordered as he used a bone whip to knock Nightwing away from him.

Alex watched as Eve started to concentrate and then a blue portal appeared in front of each of the FIVE members. They went through the blue portals and disappeared.

"Man, those guys were tough." Wally said as he caught his breath.

"Now you see what we have to go through." Tyreese retorted as he patted Wally's back in thanks for helping him out of his frozen prison.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he limped over to Nightwing who was down on the ground.

Nightwing stood up. "We're here to help."

"We didn't need your help."

"Really?" Nightwing asked as he looked around. "It seemed like you did."

"We had it under control."

"Sure, you did."

"We don't need your help, Dick."

"We're all one big team, Alex. We can help each other out. We don't have to be separated all of the time."

"If you guys help us, it shows Batman we're weak. And if it shows Batman that, then he wouldn't see how useful Beta is. He would then get rid of us."

"Batman isn't like that."

"He isn't like that too you because you're his prize pupil. But to me and my group, we're not that fortunate."

"There is going to be a time where you'll need us, Alex. And we will be there to gladly help. Because that's what friends do." Nightwing said as he walked away.

Alex watched as Nightwing walked away. "We'll see."

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Ethan makes a offer to Madison that she can't refuse. But where does Aiden fit into this? Stay tuned for the next episode of YJ:Beta...


	43. Episode 43: Home Invasion

Author's Note: Hey my muchachos. How's it hanging? Lol. Who still says that? Anyways, today's episode is pretty neat. Who says that either? 'Neat.' Geeze, lol. We got some Aiden up in here with some Madison and Ethan. Zatanna even makes a cameo appearance and I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Lia, You're not stupid, just clueless lol. Yes, all of my fans are in Beta. Literally lol. I mean, if you think about it, your characters are a extension of you. I see a bit of Ella in you, somehow. But you get what I'm saying. Mostly all of my characters are like me. I can be funny and caring like Ethan. Evil like the twins, smart like Victor, brotherly like Tyreese, Stubborn like Emma. Cool and badass like Dante (On occasions) And a major fanboy like Alex once was. I'm my characters and my characters are like me. Did I mention I can be a bitch like Madison? lmao. I know, right? About the whole Ethan, Lucy, and Madison thing. Like, Ethan was obviously made to be Madison's next boyfriend while also helping her cope with Dante's death. But then Lucy came along and the two just hit it off on a hilarious note. But Strike wants Lucy to stay single and I love the two weird friendship. Where they are kind of flirting but in the weirdest, awkward way possible. I think they will remain friends though. Really weird friends of course.

Strike OOO, Who says Beta isn't already better then Alpha? You know what? I should make them battle each other. Probably in Season 6 when Beta separates itself from the League. That would be pretty cool. But I would probably have the original Alpha vs the original Beta. Since both team would have multiple teams in their teams lol. Like how Wondergirl and Blue beetle are in a different team and stuff. Catch my drift? Magmazon was kind of Lia's idea. Well, she came up with MagmaAmazon but I shortened it to Magmazon. Sounds pretty cool lol. And it wasn't her angry one, it was her evil one. That evil one can be unpredictable. Yeah, just when you think you haven't seen someone in a while, they reappear. Like Nightmare that one time lol.

Phoenix Force, Yeah, Batman is a douchebag lol. Also, don't be down about the FIVE. You know they can come back from this. They are too badass to be fully defeated. At least, when they are all together. Yeah well, Dante purely hated Ra's and told him he was going to kill him many times. Nightmare on the other hand had feelings for Ra's, the man was his father, mentor, savior. It's way harder for Nightmare to kill Ra's then Dante. Dante just wanted him to burn while Nightmare wants to cut him lol.

Zeus5234, Heh, it's funny because Wally was the Flash in the Justice League cartoons. Wally just has bad luck in cartoons. But I believe Wally just disappeared into a different time, dimension or the speed force. He wouldn't die like that and when I get to season 6. I'll bring him back my own way. :)

Thanks for the reviews everyone. There was a whole bunch that last chapter and I appreciate it.

Enjoy the show and remember to Review and Rate.

Ps: The reason I didn't write and post on Monday was because my friend really needed me to be there for him so I was. I'm kind of like Ethan when it comes to friends so I had to put the story on hold for him. Everything is fine so I posted today. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you understand.

* * *

Miami, Florida

July 26th, 2013 6:00 pm est

Aiden walked into his house that he lived with his mother in. He walked through the small wooden tile hallway and stopped when he reached the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled as his mother was creating his favorite meal. He looked out the sliding glass doors that led to his backyard. He saw his mother laying on a lounge chair, soaking up the suns rays to get a tan. At first, his mother didn't like the idea of him being a villain but now, she was living the good life. Her son brought in the money and she stood home watching TV or going out on occasions with the neighbors or just on her own. She embraced their new life together and Aiden was happy that his mother was happy. Aiden never regretted killing Dave. He never liked him but his mother was grieving during the first couple of months. She soon got over him and even has a new boyfriend. Of course, Aiden had to check up on this new boyfriend. He didn't mind his mother dating, as long as it wasn't with guys like Dave. This new guy seemed good to her and she was happy. His mother stopped rehab after a couple of months. She was sober and happy.

Aiden walked out to the wooden patio and looked at his mother. "Enjoying the scenery?" He asked with a smile as he sat down next to her.

He was wearing a plain blue shirt with beige short cargo pants and some blue sneakers. He was tan thanks to his time in the beautiful city and he was wearing sunglasses. Looking quite handsome and as if he was rich and happy.

She turned her head to look at her son. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's my job to not be heard." Aiden retorted as he laid back on the chair and took in some sun as well.

"Got anything going on today?"

"Meaning, 'you committing any crimes today?'." Aiden said, translating what was really going through her head. "No, mom. I got nothing going on today."

"Good." She said with a smile.

"How so?" Aiden asked curiously.

"You know I still don't approve of you doing what you do." She said, making sure not to call him a villain. She didn't like that word.

"But as long as it gets me money for you to spend, you're perfectly happy."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Aiden raised a eyebrow. "So what exactly did you mean?"

"I don't like you killing people. I don't like you robbing or conspiring. I especially don't like the thought of you being in jail, suffering like you suffered back in-"

"Don't mention that place." Aiden stated as he gritted his teeth. He never wanted to remember his time in juvy. When he was a little kid he got into some trouble. Wasn't even his fault but he got thrown into juvy for a short time anyway. It was the worst time of his life. Constantly getting beaten up and bullied. He didn't have his powers or his confidence back then but if he did… Those people would have been drowning in their own blood. His time in juvy made him realize how broken the justice system is. Just because he lived in a bad neighborhood and visited a rich one, he was automatically declared a hoodlum. That kind of stereotyping got him into that wretched place. The place where he developed his hatred for heroes and police officers.

"But you get where I'm coming from." She said as she sat up and looked at him.

"I do. But I can assure you mom, I'm never, ever, going to jail. I promise." Aiden replied as he stood up. "The food is almost done. Might want to go check on that." He said as he made his way back into the house.

His mother caught him digging through the fridge for a fruit to munch on. "How can you be so sure you'll never end up in jail?"

Aiden closed the refrigerator's door and turned around to see his mother stirring the food she had in a pot.

"I'm positively sure, mom. Nobody can catch what they can't grab." He said, referring to him being able to turn into water whenever he wants.

"I'm just worried." She said with a frown.

"You don't have too, mom." He said as he kissed her cheek which made her smile as he walked away. Aiden heard a knock at the front door.

"Can you get that, honey? I think it's Brian." Brain being her boyfriend.

Aiden walked over to the front door and opened it to see one familiar face and a new face.

"We got a delivery for one Aiden-the asswhole-Pierce." The new face said with a grin.

Mount Justice

Two hours earlier…

"Did you know Nicholas Cage is the nephew of the guy that created The Godfather?" Ethan asked Lucy as the two roamed the halls.

"No way." She said in shock.

"Way."

"So why does he make such horrible movies?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't make horrible movies. He just stars in horrible movies." He said with a chuckle.

"The only good movie he had, in my opinion, is National Treasure."

Ethan nodded. "Agreed."

"So… I've never seen The Godfather."

"What?!" Ethan asked in shock.

"I mean, I've heard about it, but I've never seen it." She said innocently.

"How can you hear about it and not watch it?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I got a perfect excuse."

"Don't use the 'I was stuck in a pod for a long time.' Excuse."

Lucy looked down in defeat. "Damn…"

"We need to get you on that, ASAP."

"Maybe one day."

Ethan noticed as Madison appeared at the end of the hallway, heading toward her room. "Listen," Ethan started as he looked at Lucy. "I gotta go."

Lucy watched as Ethan sped up and walked away from her. "Ok, see you later, loser."

"Bye, Brucy." Ethan replied, calling her the name he came up for her whenever she acted like a man.

"I'm not Brucy…" Lucy muttered to herself as Ethan disappeared.

Ethan ran down the hallway as Madison entered her room. He stuck to the walls as he slowly and cautiously approached Madison's room. As he leaned on the wall several inches from Madison's door, he heard her talking to her clones again. He frowned hoping she had stopped.

"Why did you interfere in my mission?" Madison asked one of her clones.

"Because I felt like it." The mean one replied with a mischievous grin.

"You can't be doing that. The others would be suspicious."

"Suspicious of what? They already know you're crazy. Ethan probably already told them. Why do you think they look at you funny?"

"They don't know." Madison clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me like you killed Dante?"

Madison's posture fell and she slumped. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as she looked down at the ground. "I-I didn't kill him."

"Yes, you did. He's buried six feet under because you couldn't keep your mouth closed. You stupid little girl."

Ethan continued to frown as he heard the conversation. Ethan once knew Madison to be a strong girl that voiced her opinions. But now, she was broken and couldn't even defend herself against herself. This evil clone of hers was the reason why she was so secluded and anti-social. If Ethan can somehow make Madison feel a bit better and not have her rely on her clones, then he would make some progress. Madison was his friend even if they never fully had a conversation. Everyone in this team was his friend and he made it his goal to help each and every one of them get past Dante's death.

Ethan had a light bulb flash above his head as he thought of something. Maybe if Madison can get over her guilt somehow. Maybe by taking down the one thing that ties her to Dante's death. Her ex-boyfriend, Aiden. If Madison can do something to satisfy herself, like putting Aiden into jail, that would help her. Ethan would need a way to find Aiden however. He has been avoiding the League and Alpha and Beta since he betrayed them. He didn't exactly have a big sign over his house with neon lights that says, 'Aiden lives here.' The League tried using magic to find Aiden but they were always blocked out by another magic user. Maybe if a magic user had a specific location, like maybe a state, then they can find Aiden more easily. But where would a guy made out of water live? Near the water of course. But then that would just leave him near the Atlantic or Pacific oceans. That's too many states to cover. Maybe Madison can think of something. Maybe something he had told her, some kind of useful information they could use to find the villain turned hero turned villain.

Ethan softened up his body so that he could slip under the crack under the door. Once on the other side of the door, Ethan started to inflate himself to make himself whole. He eventually did and when he looked ahead, he noticed Madison hadn't notice he entered the room. What Ethan also noticed was that Madison wasn't talking to her clones this time. She was talking to a mirror in her room. It was kind of creepy and it sent shivers down Ethan's body.

"Oh, look, your boyfriend is here." The evil one said even though it was Madison. Now Madison had split personality disorder? What the hell is going on?

The real Madison, or what Ethan imagined was the real Madison since he was standing confused at what was happening, turned around to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled as she stomped toward him.

"I wanted to talk…" He said nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said as she punched him in the face. "Get out my room!"

Something snapped in Ethan as he knelt on one knee due to the force of the punch. He stood up confidently and glared at Madison.

"No! I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"Really? Says the girl talking to her evil self in the mirror."

Madison's eyes widened. "What?" Madison asked in confusion. She thought she was talking to a clone of herself. Had things gotten so bad that she was talking to her reflection. How did she not notice this? And how long has it been going on?

"You heard me!"

"I-I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Madison? I just caught you talking to your reflection."

"But I…" She stared at the ground. Things had really gotten worse.

The clone was interfering with her training and after that last mission against Reno and the FIVE, it interfered in her mission. She needed to get rid of this clone before it manifested into something much worse. What if it somehow took over her body? Especially since she is now suffering split personality disorder.

Ethan looked at her in shock. "You didn't know?"

"I honestly thought it was a clone."

"You didn't' notice you were staring at a mirror?"

"I… didn't."

"See, Madison, you do need my help."

"But-"

"No buts. Let me help you, Madison. At least, this one time."

She wanted to protest because she didn't want his help. She hardly even knew him even though he kept trying to help her. She didn't know what was his agenda because people usually aren't that friendly with her. But she knew, she needed his help now. After what's been happening recently, she couldn't deny his help any longer.

"Ok…"

"Really?" He replied with a smile. "Great."

"So what's your plan?" Madison asked as she looked at him.

Ethan looked down embarrassed. "Well, I don't exactly have one."

Madison face palmed. "So why are you here?"

"I mean, I have a general idea of where to start but I wouldn't exactly call it a plan." Ethan explained as he rubbed his shoulder.

Madison sighed. "Let's hear it."

Ethan nodded. "So… Obviously Aiden is a key factor in your whole 'I killed Dante' thing. So why don't we get payback on Aiden?"

"You want to kill him?"

"No! Why would I think that?"

"I didn't say you was thinking that." He frowned. "The thought has crossed my head a couple of times." She admitted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of putting him in jail."

"Jail?"

Ethan nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm sure you would have some kind of satisfaction from him being in jail, suffering for what he has done to you and countless others."

"But he would just break out."

"Break out?"

Madison nodded. "He works for the Light and probably is one of their most important members. They wouldn't keep him in there for long."

Ethan frowned. "That's a good point." But he stood determined to help her. "But we can still try."

"That's even if we can defeat him."

"How do you mean?"

"The man is basically made out of water. Nothing can hurt him."

"Except electricity. We can even freeze him."

Madison nodded. "No… I don't want Victor or any of the others to help."

"But they have to know…"

"Please." She grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone. I don't need the team thinking I'm crazy. They would think I'm psychotic and a liability. They would get rid of me. I love this team… I don't want to get kicked out of it."

Ethan took in what she said but in order to gain her trust and continue to work with her until she became the Madison he once knew, he had to agree.

Ethan nodded. "I promise."

Madison took her hand away from his arm and looked down. "Thank you."

"I'm sure we can think of something. He's not unstoppable."

"Just uncatchable."

"Is that even a word?"

"Do you want to argue about a word or help me?"

"Good point."

"How would we even find him? The League can't even find him."

Ethan started pacing back and forth in her room thinking about it. "Yeah, I thought of that as well." He stopped and looked at her seriously. "Did he mention anywhere he would like to go? Perhaps somewhere near a large body of water."

Madison thought about it for a second. "None that I can think of at the moment." She then snapped her fingers a few seconds later as she remembered a conversation they once had. "He said he would like to move to Florida. It was always a place he would talk about."

"That's a start."

"But Florida is a pretty big state. How would we find him?"

"With help from a friend." Ethan replied as he left the room, motioning Madison to follow him.

Several minutes later….

"Let me get this straight," Zatanna said as she stood in the training room practicing her fighting moves.

She needed a distraction to get her mind off Dante. She missed him terribly. His touch, his voice, his overall presence. He always made her happy, laugh and feel good about herself. She was a better boyfriend than Dick was. His death hit her hard. She kind of saw it coming as she lived on that island but the fact that he didn't die on the island confused her. That Parasite of all people killed him. Well, Parasite was probably the only person on Dante's level. Probably the only one capable of killing him. But that must have meant Dante left the island and was heading home, to her. That made her even more sad. The fact that he was so close to being free from the Light, to being at her side once again, on the good side. With his team and with Alex, even Artemis. Parasite took all of that away. Alex even got her hopes up when he went in search of Dante after seeing the news coverage of that Reno guy that looked like Dante close up. She was extremely disappointed and mad at Alex due to the tactics he used to use her into getting what he wanted.

"you want me to find Aiden for you. Aiden, the guy who is basically invisible. Always moving like a wave of water." Zatanna said as she looked at the two in front of her. She heard about what Madison was going through, feeling guilty about Dante's death, thinking she had something to do with it because she revealed too much about Dante. Zatanna and Madison weren't on good terms when they first met but after Dante left the base, they grew closer. Wouldn't exactly say they were friends but they were getting there. Zatanna wanted to comfort Madison but she also thought Madison was a bit guilty in all of it. If she hadn't revealed Dante's father location to Aiden then the Light wouldn't have kidnapped his father and used him as leverage to get Dante to work for them. Zatanna wouldn't say she was mad at Madison just resented her because of that.

"Yeah, can you do it?" Ethan asked with a optimistic look on his face.

"The League can't even do it. What makes you think I can?" Zatanna asked him.

"Because I know you're smarter than the rest." Madison spoke up for the first time. The two hadn't talked since before Dante's death. They kind of ignored each others presence.

"Plus, we got specific location for you to look into." Ethan added.

Zatanna looked at Madison. "Why do you want Aiden's location for?"

"To put him where he belongs." Madison said confidently.

Zatanna nodded with a small smile on her face. "Ok, I'll help." Mostly because she wanted payback against Aiden as well. But she thought it was Madison's fight so she would stay out of it and offer her assistance.

"Great!" Ethan said enthusiastically. "Now what?" He asked in embarrassment.

"You shut up," Madison said.

"And wait." Zatanna finished as the two girls smiled at each other.

After a few seconds of preparing the spell, Zatanna continued to chant while Ethan and Madison watched on in anticipation of the location of Aiden.

Zatanna stopped her chanting and smiled. "I got a location."

Miami, Florida

5:59 pm est

Madison and Ethan stood outside Aiden's two story home that looked as if a high income family lived in it. Dirty money was what paid the bills for that home. They stood across the street from it with both individuals in costume. It took them a while to pin point the exact spot Zatanna found Aiden in but they eventually followed him to his home once they found him.

Ethan looked at Madison. "You ready?"

Madison walked across the street, toward the house. "As ready as I can be."

Ethan sped up to keep up with her pace and the two now stood in front of the door that led into his house. "Let me take care of this."

"What do you have planned?" Madison asked curiously.

Ethan grinned as he ran the doorbell. "You'll see."

It took a few seconds but Aiden eventually answered the door and stared at the two in shock. "We got a delivery for Aiden-the asshole-Pierce." Ethan quipped as he cocked back a elongated fist and punched Aiden in the face which sent him flying near the kitchen and glass sliding doors.

"A special delivery, apparently." Madison stated as the two entered Aiden's home.

"Aiden!" A woman shouted in shock as she ran toward the downed boy. She glared at the two intruders. "What have you done?! Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"So many questions so little time." Ethan replied as he looked at the woman.

Madison observed the woman in front of them. Could this be Aiden's mother? So she guessed Aiden really did lie about his parents. She always thought it was fishy when they were going out. He was too mysterious with his past and never liked to talk about his parents. Claiming they were Atlanteans and were dead.

"Mom…" Aiden muttered as he looked at his mother. When his mother looked at him, he looked at her seriously. "Get out of here."

"But-"

"Go!" He commanded and she jumped. She nodded slowly and ran out of the house via the backyard.

Aiden sighed as he stood up slowly and stared at his assailants. "New boyfriend, Madison?"

"Don't answer that." Ethan said seriously as he looked at Aiden. "You like to ruin people lives?"

"On occasions."

"With no regret?"

"Why regret? It's such a small word. People ruined my life so I thought I'd ruin others. You know, a little payback to the universe."

"I see you're living large now." Madison stated as she glared at the man she has been wanting to get her hands on since he betrayed the team.

Aiden looked around his house. "Like it? It comes with fooling stupid heroes."

"Stupid, huh?"

"Yep. You, Dante, Beta. All a bunch of stupid kids playing hero while others suffer like I did. No heroes helped me. No police men, fire men. Nobody. I just had myself. You kids need to grow up and face the real world. Stop playing pretend because the world is going to bite you in the ass."

Madison clenched her fist when he mentioned Dante. He had the audacity to mention his name. How dare he!

"Your actions are going to bite you in the ass, Aiden. We're here to see too it that Justice is served."

Aiden laughed. "Justice is a myth. Just like how true happiness is a illusion unless your rich."

"You're wrong!" Madison shouted in anger. Tired of hearing his voice and desperately wanting to beat his brains out for what he has done.

"Prove it then. Let's see how long your Justice system can keep me in jail. That is, if you can get me there in the first place."

"Oh, we will." Ethan replied confidently.

Aiden gestured Ethan to come at him. "Show me then."

Ethan threw a stretched out punch at Aiden from a distance but Ethan's fist went through Aiden as Ethan punched water. Ethan used his arm like a whip and attacked Aiden but Aiden kept turning himself into water.

"My turn." Aiden said as he got bored of Ethan's carnival trick.

Aiden extended his hand while Ethan tried hitting him again. With his palm out, water blasted out of his hand and headed toward Ethan. Madison jumped on top of Ethan and brought him to the ground as the water past their bodies. Madison pushed Ethan away from her and rolled away as Aiden pointed his blast at the floor they were lying on.

Madison quickly got to her feet and ran toward Aiden while Ethan got up. Madison secretly created a clone behind her to shadow her so she can go in a separate direction while the real Madison attacked Aiden. Madison threw a punch at Aiden but once again, he turned his body into water and she punched water. Aiden grabbed her hand as she retreated it to her side and turned back to his original self. He punched her in the gut and squeezed tightly on her wrist.

"You'll never defeat me, Maddie." Aiden stated with a smirk.

Madison held her stomach and looked up at him. "Don't be so sure about that."

Madison's clone kicked Aiden unexpectedly in the back which made him release Madison and stumble forward into another one of Ethan's large fists. The hit sent Aiden flying through the glass sliding doors and into the pool.

Ethan ran up to Madison. "You ok?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah. Let's just finish this creep."

Ethan nodded in agreement and followed Madison as they walked out of the house and into the backyard.

"Where is he?" Madison asked as she looked around.

Ethan noticed the pool and gulped. "Please don't be in the pool."

The water in the pool started to rise into the air like a giant wave surfers would dream of.

"Aww, man. He's in the pool." Ethan said as he stared at the water which formed a face similar to Aiden's. The whole thing reminded Ethan of The Mummy movies where the bad guy would have his face in the sand. Ethan then noticed this wasn't exactly the right time to be a movie nerd.

The water was unavoidable as it crashed into the two heroes and nearly took apart the back portion of the house. The two heroes were back inside of the house gasping for air as water got into them thanks to the huge wave. Aiden formed in front of them and watched as the two heroes were drenched in water and were slowly standing up.

"Had enough?" Aiden asked. "I'm willing to let you guys go. You know, since me and you got history." He said to Madison with a smile reminiscent of when they were first dating.

"You're going to jail, Aiden."

"Sure." Aiden agreed sarcastically.

Aiden was about to talk to Madison but didn't notice Ethan wrapping around him. Ethan wrapped around Aiden like a snake and tightened his grip on the villain until Aiden started to cry out in pain and eventually exploded. Madison's eyes widened at the explosion but noticed their wasn't any blood around and that Ethan wouldn't actually squeeze so hard to kill someone. Aiden formed in front of Ethan as Ethan was now wrapped around nothing, just in the same pose.

Aiden placed his hand on Ethan and looked up at his face. "You look stupid." Aiden said and then blasted Ethan with water hard enough to have Ethan land in the almost empty pool.

Madison moved forward to attack Aiden but he reacted too quickly and blasted her with water. Aiden then had the remaining water in the house and backyard travel back into the pool and filled it enough for Ethan to wake up surrounded by water. Ethan tried swimming back up to the top but he couldn't get his head up for air. He banged on the water and noticed Aiden somehow hardened the water. As if it was ice but it wasn't visible.

Aiden looked back at Madison and noticed she was running toward him. "Your boyfriend is drowning." That stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm drowning him." Aiden repeated slowly she can hear clearly.

"Let him go!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Please!" She begged. This was her battle from the beginning. Ethan was just trying to help. If he was to die from this, she really wouldn't forgive herself.

Aiden considered it. "How about a kiss?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You know, like old times." Aiden replied with a smile.

Madison knew he had to be controlling the water in order for Ethan to not be able to escape. If he was to lose focus and lose control, then Ethan would be free. She cautiously walked toward him as he gestured her to come toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. Madison was reluctant as Aiden drew his face closer to hers so they can kiss. As his face got closer to hers, she pulled back and kneed him in his man parts. Aiden's eyes widened as he bent over in pain, losing focus on the water he was controlling to drown Ethan. Ethan jumped out of the pool and sling shot himself toward Aiden's back. The force was enough to have Aiden go through several walls until he was on his own front yard. Aiden groaned with his eyes closed, in pain from the collision with Ethan. His eyes widened as he heard a clicking noise and felt something around his neck. He grabbed at the collar and his heart pounded rapidly. They caught him and he was going to jail. His worse dream and his mothers was about to come true. How would Aiden survive in jail without his powers?

"No, no, no, no, this is a bad dream. This can't be happening." Aiden muttered to himself as he knelt on both knees touching the collar repeatedly.

"Oh, no, this isn't a dream." Ethan looked at Madison, "Or is it?"

"Nope, this is pretty real." She replied with a smile. Smiling was one of the things she hardly did anymore. She didn't really have anything to smile about until now.

"Oh, ok. Just checking." Ethan said as he looked at Aiden. "Yeah… You're screwed."

Madison walked toward Aiden as he looked up at her. She punched him in the face hard enough to make him go to sleep.

"Sucks to be you." Madison said proudly to the unconscious Aiden in front of her.

Mount Justice

7:30 pm est

The two reentered the base after leaving Aiden in the trusting hands of the folks at Belle Reve. It was fairly quiet between the two after defeating Aiden but they knew a lot has changed between them. At least, somewhat.

"So it was worth it, right?" Ethan asked Madison as they walked toward their rooms.

"It was." She looked at him. "Thank you, Ethan."

"Anytime" He replied with a bright smile. "So now what? We go back to hating each other? Well, I didn't hate you but you know what I mean."

"I don't know…" She replied as she looked at the ground.

"Whatever. At least I got to help you. Slightly."

"Yeah." She said with a small smile.

"So can I continue to help you?"

"I don't know, Ethan. We'll have to see and wait I guess."

"I'm fine with that. I'll always be there for you, Madison."

Madison nodded slowly. "That's nice to know." And she was being honest. Having someone there for her when she needs him is good to know. If things continue to escalate with her evil clone then she would need his help. She couldn't tell anybody else about it and she wanted him to be the only one to know. Now only if she can just trust him enough to know he wouldn't squeal on her like he did by telling Black Canary about her problems.

They stopped in front of Madison's room. Madison opened the door to the room and entered but quickly spun around to look at him.

"Don't think this makes us friends, Ethan."

"I don't. But it's a start."

"Maybe."

"I'm just glad to help, Madison. It's what I do."

"Thanks." And with that, she closes the door and he walks away with his hands in his pockets, proud of what he had just accomplished.

Belle Reve

8:00 pm

After being processed and before being sent to his cell, Aiden was stopped by one of the guards and was guided toward the area prisoners were able to make their calls. The guard stood behind Aiden and pushed him gently toward the phone in front of him.

"You have two calls, make them count."

"Two?" Aiden asked. They usually let you have one.

"You know who to call." The guard said suspiciously and then moved away from Aiden to give him privacy.

Aiden was a bit confused but got the idea. He dialed the number of his employer, Lex Luthor.

"Aiden, I've been waiting for your call." Lex replied instantly as if he really was waiting for his call.

"You heard?"

"News travels fast in our business."

"So how long until you break me out?" Aiden asked with a smile.

"We're not breaking you out, Aiden. I'm sorry." Aiden's smile instantly disappeared.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Aiden."

"How can you do this to me? I've been faithful to the end."

"I assure you, we appreciate everything you have done for us."

"Why does it sound like I'm being fired?"

"Because you are. Unofficially."

"No! This can't be happening! I've done everything for you, Lex! I've risked my life for the cause."

"We know, Aiden."

"You can't treat me like Scarecrow. I'm better than him! I'm more valuable to you than he or any other will ever be."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, son. We know how valuable you are. In the future you will see this as a opportunity."

"Opportunity? What the hell does that mean?"

"We will speak again, Aiden. I promise you nothing will happen in that prison. Just follow directions."

Aiden heard the dial tone come up. "Lex? Lex?! Talk to me you bastard!" Aiden shouted as he slammed the phone on the wall.

Aiden looked down at the ground with tears forming in his eyes but he couldn't show weakness around these people. He had been let go 'unofficially' whatever that meant. What happened to Scarecrow eventually happened to him and he couldn't believe it. He should have seen it coming though. He was blind with power. All of the money he was making, the influence he was gaining. Black Manta would never allow this. That was his real boss. But was Black Manta apart of this as well? Was Aiden really laid off from the Light? Aiden rubbed his forehead and tried coming up with a plan. He may not have strength but he has intelligence. He should be able to outsmart most of the inmates in this place. He would be ok. He couldn't break and he couldn't show weakness. Alex gulped and put the phone to his ear to see if the phone would still work after slamming it into the wall several times.

"Hello?" A woman's voice could be heard on the other side.

"It's me." Aiden said sadly.

"Aiden?! Oh, god I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Are you safe? Did they hurt you?"

He stopped his mother before she can go on with the twenty one questions. "Mom… I'm in jail."

* * *

On the next episode of YJ:Beta...

The next episode will be centered around the FIVE and will show how different each of them are. They get a mission from Lex Luthor but don't really show him the respect that he deserves. Knowing that he and the Light are scared of them. The mission however has Ella against one of the members of the FIVE. For what reason does Lex have to send one powerful member of the FIVE against Ella? And how do Artemis and Wally fit into things? Find out in the next episode of YJ:Beta...


	44. Episode 44: Beginning of a Revolution

Author's Note: I'm alive! Sorry for not posting on Friday and basically the whole weekend. Had a busy weekend and I apologize. But today is the day! You get some insight into the FIVE! I want to hear your guys opinions on those five people. I want you guys to be brutally honest and describe what you do or don't like about them. I think this is a pretty good chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy the FIVE. As for Aiden's imprisonment, don't get too happy guys. He'll be in the second part of season 3. Might even have his own chapter. If Nightmare gets a three part story arc. Aiden deserves his one chapter story arc lol.

Lia, Aiden... Turning good? Eh... don't think so lol. I don't got any plans for that but... he might work with Beta again, one day. Thank you, partner. Hopefully this chapter will be everything you want :)

Strike OOO, Dude, for the past two weeks, I've been on a Star Wars Frenzy lmao. Playing Star Wars video games and all that jazz lol. If you know about Star Wars The Old Republic, I was on that nonstop lol. Still am lol. Looking forward to seeing Wolverine and Flashpoint. As for Deadpool, one of my favs because he is just so wacky. I want to create a character like him, that can break the fourth wall. I kind of got that going with Ethan but I'm not overdoing it like Deadpool lol. Godfather= Best Movie Ever! Part one and two are excellent while part three was ok. I love Godfather as much as I love Star Wars. And I love Star Wars! lol. I think it was meant to be predictable lol. Geeze... I love that you have a love hate relationship with Madison lol.

OverLord Susanno,... Why?! Why do you not like Ethan? Please tell me lol.

Zeus, Somebody likes Percy Jackson lol. Or Greek Mythology. I do too but I don't see that happening lol.

Thanks for the review and I end this Authors note with a question. Which one in the FIVE do you think is the most powerful? Tell me why. Also, tell me which one you like so far. I think I showcased their personalities in this chapter so you guys can let me know :)

Enjoy the show and remember to review and rate!

Also, i would love to see who is the 200th reviewer. If you are the 200th reviewer, I will answer any question you send via PM. Or, if you're Strike OOO or a guest, you can just review the question.

And I'm sorry to say The Team won't be posted this week. If you're a reader, it will be posted by Sunday. Lia and I have been busy this weekend and we apologize for the inconvenience. Sorry :(

* * *

Unknown Location

August 2nd, 2013 7:00 pm

"Can you imagine what a army of us can do to this world?" Reno asked his fellow FIVE members as they sat and stood in the basement of a hidden Cadmus labs location.

Reno was looking at the rows upon rows of pods in front of him. Natasha was in front of the computer trying to set up a connection to one of their handlers. Adam and Eve stood next to each other, observing their fellow members closely. And Drake leaned against the wall near the computer Natasha was using, observing her as much as Adam and Eve was observing him.

"Is that your plan, Reno? Dominate the world." Drake asked as he looked at Reno in disappointment.

Reno turned around to address his 'brother'. "Just a suggestion."

"You honestly believe the Light will be ok with that?" Eve asked Reno as she folded her arms.

"Like I said," He grinned. "Just a suggestion."

"By the expression on your face, you're serious." Adam replied dryly as he glanced a Reno for a brief second.

Reno sighed. "You never know what might happen. The Light might want to dispose of us. They have their little organization so we should defend our self."

"With a army of powerful individuals. Yeah, that's fair." Eve stated as she now narrowed her eyes on Reno.

Reno always was the ambitious one in their group. Eve thought it had something to do with having that Dante guys gene in him. The FIVE didn't exactly know what kind of person Dante truly was but if he's anything like Reno, then it would explain a lot. Eve always spoke her mind, no matter who was talking to her. Either it was Natasha arguing with her over a irrelevant subject or coming to blows with Reno on occasions. Her brother, Adam, on the other hand was mostly quiet, speaking up when he thinks it's necessary. Drake was almost the same but more social than her brother. Eve couldn't even understand why she called Adam her brother. Just because they were created at the same time didn't mean they were brother and sister. She then started to question what brother and sister actually meant. What is a family? Was this little band of misfit's a family? Are they all related like Reno constantly preaches about.

"Nothing is ever fair in war, Eve. You should know that." Reno replied with a charismatic smirk.

Eve should have known. It was implanted into her head when she was created. War and many topics were what the FIVE learned while in their pods.

"It's absurd, Reno." Drake spoke up.

"Shut up, Drake. Why don't you go back to daydreaming about Natasha." Reno snapped back.

Natasha chuckled as she briefly glanced at Drake who seemed to be blushing. She shook her head and continued to do her work.

"Reno is right, guys. If the Light or even the Justice League decide to declare war on us, it's only fair we fight back in force." Natasha defended Reno, like she always did.

"The Light wouldn't do that to us. We're serving them faithfully." Eve pointed out.

Reno nodded in agreement. "Sure. But how long until they declare us loose ends? How long until they turn on us like they turn on their own members. We always got to be prepared, Eve. Which is why we're here."

Eve rolled her eyes. "And we're here because?"

"To protect our brothers and sisters." Reno declared as he pointed to the pods behind him. "They too were created, just like us."

"So this is your failsafe?" Eve inquired.

"Precisely. Anyone wants to come after us, they have to go after our brothers and sisters as well."

"You think the Light doesn't know about this?" Drake asked.

"Of course not. Our creator made sure of that." Reno replied confidently.

"Stop calling him that." Eve said, referring to the scientist that technically created them. "And stop calling them our brothers and sisters. We are not a family. We are not related in any possible way."

"Eve," Reno said as he looked at her with a disappointed look. "I understand you denying our father. But to deny our family members."

"Just stop with the family mumbo jumbo, Reno. Just stop it!" Even shouted as she clenched her fists. Getting annoyed with Reno.

To call the person that created them their father was a long shot. They didn't have a childhood or anything like that. They were bred to cause destruction. They were bred for a single purpose. To serve the Light. It was programmed into their brains as soon as their bodies were created. For Reno to deprogram himself and become something he is not, or ever will be, is absurd. He's just reaching for something he know he can never have. Freedom. But what comes with that freedom? They stop listening to the Light and do what? Make their own little organization or cult and take over the world? It's basically the same thing the Light is doing. It's irrelevant.

"Family mumbo jumbo?" Reno repeated. "Honestly, Eve, what do you call what we do? We're like a pack of wolves. Always communicating, always attacking deadly and with precision. A pack of wolves are a family. It doesn't matter where they come from. They do anything to survive. Everyone in the pack is family. We're a pack of wolves, Eve."

Eve was about to reply but was interrupted. "Honestly, you two bickering like this is annoying." Adam spoke up as he observed the two. "Both of you have different views and opinions. Keep them to yourself. I honestly don't care what any of you guys think."

"You should care, Adam" Reno replied as he looked at the sandy blonde boy.

"Seriously, Reno, enough with the preaching." Drake stepped in.

Reno put his hands up in the sky defensively. "Fine. Don't heed my warnings. We'll see what happens when the League or the Light come after us. I'm just trying to protect our family."

"He's right." Natasha said. "We have to be prepared if things get bad."

"Stop siding with him, Natasha. He's not good for your brain. He preaches like a mad man. We are nothing more than servants." Eve looked at Reno. "Deal with it."

"But do we have to be servants?" Drake questioned. "Can't we just do our own thing? Why do we have to do what the Light says? Why do we have to do what Reno says?"

"Because we're programmed too." Reno replied as he looked at Drake. "It's in your DNA to follow and it's in mine to lead."

"Bullshit." Eve said defiantly.

Reno thinks he's beyond everyone in the group because he is the leader. Eve knows they have a job to do and doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Unless it has something to do with Reno. Natasha is Reno's faithful servant and that is probably why she is his number two. Drake doesn't want anything to do with this but he has no other choice. And Adam tries to ignore everything but can't due to his annoying team members. Reno and Natasha sees them as a family, Eve sees them as servants with no true purpose, Drake wants freedom but doesn't see how that's possible and Adam just goes along with anything. Quite a group dynamic.

"Say what you want Eve, I'm just speaking the truth."

"You're speaking nonsense and I'm getting tired of this discussion."

"Ditto." Adam added.

"Fine, let's drop it. Just know who is in charge and who isn't."

Eve bit her lower lip and took a step toward Reno but Adam looked at her and pushed her back. She knew that look and wasn't going to fight it. He didn't have to say anything but he was right. It was something about him to her that they could just communicate without speaking. Maybe it was a sibling thing. Or maybe it was something their creator did when he created Adam and Eve.

Reno looked at Natasha, "Did you set that link up?"

"Almost finish."

"I don't like this idea of yours, Reno." Drake spoke up with a slight frown.

"It's not a idea." Reno reminded him. "It's a contingency plan. For our own safety, brother."

"They're going to find out about it, Reno." Eve warned.

Reno looked at her with a scowl. "You going to tell them?"

The look sent shivers down Eve's spine. She gulped subtly and shook her head. "No."

"What I think she means is that they will eventually find out." Adam spoke up for his 'sister'.

"They won't." Natasha reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Drake asked her.

Natasha looked at him with a smile that somehow made him melt. "I'm pretty sure." She chuckled as she looked back at the screen. "It seems our friend wants to talk to us."

"How convenient. Just as we wanted to talk to him. Put him through but block out the pods behind us."

Natasha nodded and did as she was told. "Will do."

Several seconds later a bald man appeared on the big screen in front of the FIVE.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor. How can we help the Light today?" Reno asked Lex.

"Reno." Lex greeted with a hint of disgust.

The FIVE were useful but too reckless and rebellious. Sure, the Light commanded them to do the things they have already done but the group defied them on occasions and would question why they would work with them. This has made the Light somewhat suspicious of the group but when the time comes, they will vanish.

"I need you to do me a favor." Lex continued.

"We don't do favors, Lex. We do missions." Reno reminded him with a smirk.

"Don't take my kindness as a weakness, Reno. I didn't ask you to do me a favor. I'm commanding you too."

"And if we don't?" Reno questioned as he looked at the bald man in front of him.

"You'll see. Don't tempt me, Reno. If you and your little crew want to continue to live, you'll do as we say."

"For now."

Lex growled slightly at Reno's defiance. If it were up to him, the FIVE would be long dead. If only Omega hadn't failed his mission and Beta hadn't set them free. Sure, the FIVE has helped the Light so far but they have become more and more disloyal and disobeying each time they spoke. Lex never approved of the experiment to create the FIVE. But Vandal Savage and several other members of the Light hierarchy decided to go along with it. They recruited or shall we say kidnapped a Russian scientist capable of performing the task. 1 year later, Adam and Eve were created. 1 year after that, Drake and Natasha. When Lex and the Light first met Dante and discovered who he really was and who he was related too, they had to create one more. Then, Reno was created to lead the team. They had given the FIVE a shot before they awaken but that didn't go well. Soon, the FIVE had betrayed their employers and the Light had to send it's top operatives to apprehend the group. They decommissioned them until they can figure out what to do with them. A short time afterwards, Lex decided to convince the Light that the FIVE should be disposed of. Even though they can be useful, they could also be a liability. They couldn't take that risk so they sent Omega to finish the job. Batman and Beta caught on to Omega and found their little hideout of experiments. Beta was the reason why the FIVE is now breathing. Everything is going according to plan with the FIVE and they are doing what they are told, but for how long?

"I'm just kidding Alexander. Can I call you Alexander?"

"No."

"What is it you want from us, Alexander?"

Lex glared at Reno. How can he let this nobody get under his skin? Lex took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he looked at the FIVE normally, making sure to hide his true emotions.

"I need one of you to go to Gotham to send a message to a… associate."

"What kind of message will it be?"

"More like a warning. Tell her," A picture of a girl with a few white stripe hairs appeared on the screen on the bottom right corner. "I don't approve of her relationship and that it needs to stop."

"As you wish, master." Reno said as he bowed.

"Stop playing games Reno and do the job."

Reno saluted Lex. "Yes, sir." Before Lex can say something, Reno made a cutting motion at his neck signaling Natasha to end the transmission.

"Are we seriously doing this? He's sending us to intimidate a girl." Drake spoke up as he shook his head.

"Yes, we're doing this, Drake. Got a problem?"

"I do."

"Then deal with it." Reno looked at Adam. "You're up."

"Why are you sending Adam? Why not Drake or Natasha?" Eve said impulsively, defending her 'brother'.

"Because Adam can get in and out without being seen. He's perfect for the mission."

"Why don't you go, Reno? Why do we have to do the dirty work for you?"

"Because you're made to follow." Reno reminded her. "I'm bred to lead."

"Don't give me that load of crap." She stepped toward him and Adam didn't get into the middle of it. He warned her before but she doesn't listen to him.

"Watch yourself, Eve."

"Or what?"

Fire appeared in Reno's eyes. "Do I have to remind you what happened last time?"

Eve's eyes widened as the memory came back to her. She grabbed her left arm and felt it heat up. Just like when Reno grabbed her and burned her arm.

"Stop it!" Drake shouted to get their attention. Drake always had to play the peacemaker whenever those two went at it. Last time he failed and Eve got burned.

"No, let's remind Eve who is in charge here." Reno said as he took a step toward Eve.

"It won't happen again." Eve retorted as she took a cautious step forward.

Drake raised his arm with his palms out and let out a small spark that shocked the two in front of him gently. "That was a warning shot."

"Stay out of this, Drake. We have a deifier in our midst. She should learn the hard way what it means to disobey a order."

"You can't hurt me, Reno. And I won't let you hurt her."

"We'll see." Reno said as he turned his body on fire. In response, Drake turned his body into rock and the two walked toward each other.

Natasha stepped in, getting tired of all of the fighting. "Enough, both of you." She said as she used air to push the two back. "We have a mission and we're going to complete it." She looked at Drake. "Walk away, Drake." She said as she pointed behind him.

Drake continued to glare at Reno but did as he was told and walked away.

Natasha looked at Adam, "Please."

Adam nodded and disappeared as he teleported out of the building. Eve walked away, mad at the whole situation. It left Reno and Natasha alone.

Natasha placed a hand on Reno's chest and she looked up at him. "We got to keep the family together, Reno. If you continue to threaten them, they will revolt."

Reno looked down into Natasha's eyes. He turned his fire off and nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Try not to act like a ass so much."

Reno nodded and smiled. Only she was allowed to talk to him this way. Because he loved her and she loved him back but the others didn't know about it. Drake can have his little crush on Natasha, Reno had the girl in his grips.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Natasha replied with a smile. Was she using him? Perhaps. But he'll never know that. The only way to control a man is to take his heart. Natasha did just that. Reno may think he is in control, and he might be right but Natasha was pulling the strings. She agreed with his views but Reno was going about it all wrong. So she had to step in and gain access to his heart. It wasn't hard. That Dante kid must have been a real fool. Together, the two can command a army of people just like them. And shape the world in their vision. Where heroes nor villains would get in their way.

Gotham City

8:00 pm est

The sun was setting as Ella laid on her bed and stared out the window in amazement as the world around her turned orange. She felt a vibrating sensation on her bed and she looked to her right to see her phone moving with a picture of Alex on it. She unlocked the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ella." Alex said happily.

"Hey, Alex." She replied happily as well.

"Still on for tonight?"

"Of course." She said with a giant smile. "Still bringing the ice cream?"

"You betcha. Still playing a classic movie we're not going to pay attention to because we will be making out?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "That only happened once."

"Who's to say it won't happen again?"

Ella chuckled, "We'll see."

"I should be over there soon. Frank is holding me on lockdown for some reason. I'll sneak out and head over there."

"Don't get in trouble for me."

"Aww, look who cares."

"You're my boyfriend. I have to care."

"Aww, how sweet."

Ella giggled, "Shut up, loser."

"See you soon."

"Bye, Alex." She finished the call with a bigger smile.

Things were going great between them. As if they were still friends who have the privilege of kissing and holding each other. Things haven't gotten weird and Ella couldn't forget their first kiss. The kiss that started the whole thing. It was romantic kissing in front of the fireworks on a beach. The two admitting their feelings to each other made it even more better. Ella didn't have many boyfriends in her life, actually, Alex was her first one and she knew she was his first as well. Ella never had this kind of feeling for someone. Where she can be herself and do anything she wants without being judged. The only other person that didn't judge her was her older brother whom she missed dearly. Alex was a great friend and so far, a great boyfriend. Who knows where this will go. Only time will tell as their first month anniversary draws near. It's been a good month, indeed.

Ella shivered a little and felt a cold breeze enter her room. This summer has been unusually cool which she liked but she didn't like to be too cold. She got off her bed and left her bedroom, heading toward her living room where the cold breeze was coming from. As she entered the hallway that led to the living room, she cautiously looked around like she was trained too, to see if their were any intruders. She got to the living room and noticed the double glass door that led to the small balcony that let her see half of Gotham was open. She swore she closed it hours ago. She walked toward it, observing her surroundings just in case anyone or anything comes after her. She safely made it to her destination and closed the double doors. She sighed in relief as her body started to get warm. She turned around to see a blond boy with piercing blue eyes stare at her in a somewhat bored expression.

Not wanting to reveal her powers to a stranger, let alone a intruder, Ella took a step back and was a bit frightened. Where did he come from? How did he just poof in here?

"Who are you?" She gulped, "What do you want?"

"I have a message for you." He replied, not taking his eyes off her.

Ella backed into a table as the boy stepped toward her. She reached behind her back and picked up a candle stick. "What message?"

"Lex Luthor wants you to stop seeing the boy you have been seeing."

Ella's eyes widened. How did Lex know about Alex? Who was this boy in front of her and how was he connected to Lex? Would Lex honestly send a hitman to threaten her? A super powered hitman. That would explain him appearing out of thin air.

"Stop seeing the boy or the boy dies." He threatened her.

"Lex Luthor has no right interfering with my personal life." She moved the candlestick swiftly and aimed for the boy's head.

Adam grabbed the candlestick as it nearly touched his face and he looked at the bronze candlestick closely. The arm he held the candlestick with started to turn bronze as he absorbed the matter. Ella looked at Adam's arm in shock. Adam snatched the candlestick away from her and grabbed it with his other hand, now having his other arm turn into bronze.

"What are you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"The next level in human genetics. A all new evolutionary form." He replied.

Ella knew this guy wasn't going to just leave her alone. He was literally going to send a message and she had to defend herself. She had to get to her costume that was hidden in a secret compartment in her closet. Then, she can get to her spheres and truly defend herself.

Ella's eyes widened as Adam threw a punch at her. She ducked down and heard Adam's arm go through the wall. She rolled away from Adam as he tried getting his arm out of the wall. She ran away from Adam and headed toward the hallway that led to her room. As she was running, a purple cloud appeared in front of her and when the smoke cleared, Adam was once again in her face. He threw a punch at Ella and it connected with her face as she didn't see it coming. It all happened so fast that Ella wondered how she ended up on the ground several feet away from Adam. Ella sat up and lifted her arm to blast Adam. Adam teleported as Ella bluffed him so she scrambled to her feet and headed toward her bedroom door. Adam appeared behind her and held her by her hair. He slammed her to the wall and lifted his hand to punch her but she punched first. A blue energy fist connected with his face and he fell to the ground.

Ella walked over his body but Adam grabbed her leg before she can enter the room. She kicked him in the face repeatedly until he finally lost his grip and let her go. She slammed the door behind her and ran toward her bedroom closet. She grabbed the things that were blocking the path to the secret compartment and she threw them to the side. She pressed a few buttons and a drawer slid open to reveal her costume and her spheres. The costume wouldn't really matter now since Adam knows who she is. What she needed was her spheres. She grabbed them and linked them around her body, forming a X around her torso.

Ella heard a poof sound and noticed that Adam grabbed her from behind. In a flash, Ella's eyes were now open and the two were in the sky falling. Adam teleported them up into the sky wanting Ella to fall to her death. Did Lex send him to kill her? Or was he not obeying orders? He held on to Ella for a brief moment, enough time for Ella to reach toward her hips for her sphere. As Adam let her go, she looked up at him and threw the sphere with quick precision. The sphere blew up in front of him, making him descend with her. She grabbed on to him and grinned madly.

"Either you teleport us out of here or we both die." She warned him as they drew closer to the ground.

Ella heard him curse under his breath and when she blinked, the two were on top of a rooftop laying on opposite sides of each other.

Adam stood up and looked at Ella with anger in his eyes. It was suppose to be a simple job but this girl was not simple at all. She annoyed him and when he gets annoyed, he's a completely different person.

"Bear witness to true power." He said as his arms started to shift into swords. With intent to kill in his eyes, he charged toward Ella.

Ella prepared herself mentally and physically as Adam ran toward her. He then teleported and reappeared behind her, slicing her back. Ella screamed out in pain as he left a deep cut on her back. She turned around to punch him but he was already gone. He reappeared below her and sliced at her knees. She dropped to one knee and growled slightly. She had to predict his movements while defending herself but how can she fight something she can't see? He was too fast for her.

Adam appeared in front of her and sliced at her face. Ella moved her head back, leaving a small cut on her cheek but she managed to barely dodge it. Ella looked around frantically, wondering where he was coming from next. He reappeared on her side and hit her with his right arm which was now a giant mallet. She fell to the ground several feet away and groaned.

Adam walked toward her, one arm a sword and the other a mallet. Ella crawled away from him as he got closer to her. Adam was surprised when a arrow stuck to the ground below him. He tilted his head and his eyes widened as it started beeping. Before he had a chance to teleport, the arrow exploded, sending him several feet away from Ella.

Ella lifted her head up to see a girl with blonde hair and a green outfit with a bow and arrow in hand. Next to her was a boy in yellow and red with red hair.

"Told you bringing out costumes was a good idea." Artemis told Wally.

"I guess you were right." Wally replied.

"I'm always right." She said with a smirk.

While the two were talking, Ella noticed that Adam was no longer on the ground. "Watch out!" She called out to the duo.

The two looked at her and didn't see Adam appear on their side. Wally quickly reacted and moved out of the way but in the process, the mallet arm that was swung at Wally hit Artemis in the face. Watching things in slow motion, Wally watched as Artemis fell to the ground due to the surprise attack. Wally watched as Adam looked as if he was about to disappear.

"Not so fast." Wally said as he punched Adam rapidly on his sides and finished the combo with a uppercut.

The uppercut sent Adam flying into the air and off the rooftop, heading downwards until he landed on top of a dumpster with a loud thump.

"Not faster than me, pal." Wally said as he looked down at Adam who was laid out on top of the dumpster.

It wasn't a long fall, just a few stories down. Wally ran over to Artemis to check on her, when she declared she was fine, the two looked at Ella.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked the girl.

Not wanting to reveal herself to people she assumed were heroes, "Nobody." She replied mysteriously.

"Nice to meet you, nobody. Did your parents pick that name?" Wally asked curiously.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Kid Flash." Artemis scolded.

Wally nodded and looked down to see Adam was no longer there. Artemis helped Ella up even though she was pretty suspicious of the girl. Artemis turned around to see Adam throwing Wally off the roof.

"Kid Flash!" She screamed in fear.

Adam appeared behind Artemis and cut her back open while swinging his arm to hit Ella. Ella ducked while Artemis screamed out in pain. Ella threw a punch at Adam but he blocked with his sword and kicked her away from him while simultaneously hitting Artemis as she turned around with his mallet. Adam disappeared as Artemis laid on the ground looking up in the sky to see Wally falling to his death. Didn't she just see him fall off the roof? She couldn't explain things as she had to quickly pull out a net bow and shot it at Wally. The net wrapped around Wally and she shot another arrow to stick him to a nearby building.

"Um, thanks for the save but how do I get out of this thing?" Wally asked as he looked down at the ground below and gulped.

"I saw you get thrown off the building." Artemis said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"What? I wasn't thrown off."

"It must have been a illusion." Ella spoke up.

Artemis turned to Ella. "What?"

"Still hanging here." Wally spoke up.

Ella and Artemis ignored Wally. "That guy is full of surprises." Ella explained.

"Help, anyone?" Wally continued.

Artemis took out two arrows as she looked back at Wally. She shot a arrow to break the net open and another one to prevent Wally from falling to his death.

Wally bounced on the foam a few times and sighed in relief. "Thanks, babe!" He called out as he slowly got up, not wanting to fall to his death. He ran up the building and eventually regrouped with the two girls.

"What did I miss?" Wally asked.

"Apparently, the guy can make illusions."

"Great." Wally said sarcastically.

Speak of the devil, Adam appeared in front of the three, now his whole body was bronze as if he was a statue that came to life.

"What do you want from me?" Ella asked him.

Adam was quiet as he usually was. He grew tired of playing games with these people. He wanted to finish it off but that speedster was going to be a problem. Someone finally faster than him.

"The silent treatment, really?" Wally asked as he got into a running position.

"What are you waiting for?" Artemis asked.

Adam grinned. "My sister."

"Sister?" Wally asked confused.

"I think he's one of those guys we took on with Beta." Artemis informed Wally.

"So… When he says sister…"

"He means one of the FIVE."

"So you know of us?" Adam asked, amused.

"Somewhat."

"Then you know they are coming."

"Who is they?" Ella asked the two.

"Haven't you been listening?" Wally asked her.

"Just this group of wannabe heroes that do wrong."

Adam chuckled. "'wannabe heroes' That's a funny one."

"Um, guys. I say we attack this guy before this group shows up." Ella suggested.

If this guy was trouble, she couldn't imagine how much trouble these other people would be. Artemis and Wally looked at each other and then at Ella and they nodded in agreement.

Wally ran toward Adam at lightning speed with a fist cocked back. Wally threw the punch and went through Adam and nearly fell off the roof. Wally skidded to a halt and turned around to see Adam flicker. It was a illusion, but where was the original? Adam appeared behind the girls with his arms crossed, each of his arms swords touching each other in a shape of a V. He sliced diagonally at the girls backs. Artemis caught a glimpse of it and rolled to her right while Ella ducked. While on one knee, Artemis shot a blunt arrow at Adam while he tried slicing and dicing Ella. The arrow stunned him as it hit his shoulder, slightly bruising him. It was enough of a distraction for Ella to throw a blue energy sphere at him and it exploded near his chest sending him backwards into Wally who ran up to him, grabbed his legs, swung him around for what seemed like a thousands times and threw him away. Adam landed through a window and into a abandoned apartment in Ella's building.

"Good team work, guys." Wally praised as the two looked through the window to see Adam laying on the floor.

"Someone should check if it's a illusion." Artemis suggested as she looked at Wally.

Wally was about to protest but Ella precisely threw a sphere into the apartment and it blew up, shattering more glass.

Artemis looked at Ella in shock. "You could have hurt somebody." She said as she grabbed her shirt in anger.

Ella shrugged Artemis off her and pushed her away. "Back off. That apartment has been abandoned for years."

"Still." Artemis protested.

Wally turned his head around to see Adam still standing with his clothes partially torn. "Guys." Wally said to break the girls out of their argument.

The girls turned around to see Adam and a few illusionary copies standing at his side.

"Which one is the real one?" Ella asked.

Artemis cocked back a arrow. "We find out." She shot the arrow at one and it went through him.

Ella threw a sphere at two of them and it exploded in front of them but the images just flickered. Wally spun around like a twister and headed toward a group of Adams. Wally punched and slapped each one of them as he spun around but none of them was him. Wally stopped and was now surrounded by copies of Adam. They all ran toward him, swinging at him. Not knowing which one can harm him, Wally dodged all of their attacks until the real Adam came up behind him and hit him with his mallet. Wally fell to the floor unconscious due to the blow to his head.

Adam had his back turned to Artemis and she let out a arrow that stuck to his back and electrocuted him. Adam dropped to one knee and didn't notice Ella had thrown a sphere at him. It blew up behind him, sending him flying forward. Adam landed on the ground and slowly got up. As he made his way up, he noticed a blue portal in front of him and he smiled. Finally, she was here.

Eve stepped out of the portal and looked at Adam as he slowly got up. She had never seen him like this and it was a bit of a surprise.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked.

"Traffic?" She joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's finish them."

Eve shook her head. "Reno needs us back at the base."

"What? Of all the times you choose to disobey his order, now you choose his side?"

Eve frowned. "I'm not choosing sides." She looked at her left arm which was covered up to not showcase the burn mark Reno left on her bicep in the shape of his hand.

"You're scared of him." Adam noticed.

"I'm not scared of him." She protested.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked toward the blue portal and entered it.

Eve noticed the two girls making their way toward her. She raised her arm with her palm out and had a ice beam aim at the floor. The girls fell to the floor and slid toward Wally's unconscious body. Eve turned around and entered the portal.

Artemis sat up and moved over to Wally to check up on him. Ella stood up and remembered something as she face palmed. She forgot about Alex! She stood up carefully, due to the ice, and jumped off the rooftop, using her training to safely navigate her way down toward the ground floor.

Artemis turned her head to look for the girl but she couldn't find her. "Where did she go?"

Wally opened his eyes and smiled. "Without a thank you either."

Ella headed back toward her building and entered the lobby of her building. Once inside the building, she headed toward the elevators and pressed the button rapidly. The elevator door finally opened and she entered. As the door was closing, Ella noticed Alex had entered the building. In complete shock and her heart feeling like it was going to come out of her chest, she completely forgot to press her floor button. Snapping back to reality as the door finally closed, she pressed the button and waited anxiously for her floor to come up. She started cursing as she started pacing back and forth slamming her fist into the elevator for being so slow.

The elevator doors finally opened and she leaped out of the elevator and dashed toward her apartment. Thanking god she always carried her keys around with her, a lesson taught by her big brother, she opened the door to her apartment and froze as she heard another elevator arrive on her floor. He was here! Ella stepped into her home and closed the door softly, not to make too much noise. She locked the door in a way so it wouldn't make noise. She pressed her ear against the door and heard light footsteps approach her door. She needed to get these spheres off her and clean up the place so Alex wouldn't be suspicious. She dashed toward her room and as soon as she made it to her bedroom door, she heard a knock.

"Just a minute!" Ella called out as she entered her room and quickly made her way to her closet. She placed her spheres inside where her costume was after many attempts due to her nervousness.

Ella charged toward her dresser to look into the mirror to see how she looked. She squealed as she noticed all of the cuts Adam left on her. She needed to change her clothes. She froze as she heard Alex knock on the door once again.

"Wait, Alex!" She shouted irritated.

She roamed through her closet and picked out a sweatshirt that would probably kill her because it's summer time but she needed to cover up these cuts. She swiftly took off her shirt and put on the sweat shirt. Thankfully, the cool breeze entering her room made the sweatshirt comfortable. She went back to her dresser and looked into her mirror to fix her hair. She looked like a mess but she had to come up with some kind of lie. This was one secret Alex couldn't know. If he had known, he would probably never forgive her. Living a double life. Who does that?

She calmed herself down and took in a deep breath. She groaned as Alex ringed the doorbell once again. In a rush, she walked over to the door, completely ignoring the mess that Adam and her made during their battle. She opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Alex."

Alex inspected her and noticed the sweatshirt and the odd look on her face. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "You tell me."

Ella looked at Alex with a annoyed expression. Why did he have to choose now to become a detective?

She opened the door wide for him. "Come in."

Alex entered the apartment and the two awkwardly kissed and hugged. Alex looked around and inspected the apartment like a true detective. He noticed the candlestick on the floor, the rug that led to Ella's room was all over the place.

"Had a party I wasn't invited too?" Alex asked her.

Ella laughed a awkwardly nervous laugh. "Of course not."

Alex looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it go. "I got ice cream." He said as he pulled out the ice cream.

"Wonderful." She replied in relief. What a crazy night.

* * *

In the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Some more FIVE interactions and Beta. Basically, a mix of the two as they both have a mission that has them coming to blows. Who wins in the end? And what is so important about this mission that the FIVE need to desperately accomplish it? Find out in the next episode of YJ:Beta...


	45. Episode 45: Draco

Author's Note: Wow, it literally took me 6 to 7 hours to do this chapter. Damn! I didn't expect it to be this long but I guess inspiration hit hard this chapter. This chapter has a bit of everything. The FIVE, Beta and even a couple of surprises. I can't wait to hear your feedback guys.

WARNING: This chapter will need the wonderful tool of Google Translate. Unless you know the language used in this episode. Believe me, you'll want to read what those words mean in English.

Lia, Damn, a 6 out of 5. You're such a fan girl and I somehow knew you was going to love that chapter because it literally had everything you wanted. Why should Drake like Eve? lol. And basically, Reno was created to annoy you guys. You guys love Dante so much so I had to create the complete opposite.

Strike OOO, I'm sure you can learn. They teach you how to play. It's not like they expect you to be perfect right out of the gate. Plus, it's free. Enjoy the game, it's awesome. I get what your saying but I want a Deadpool in here. Maybe I should make Ethan turn crazy and all Deadpool like lmao. It's just a suggestion. Yeah, I somehow knew you was going to bring up how they work so well together despite hating one another. I guess it's the way they are created. To be badass on the field and dicks out of it lol. Well, I wanted Reno to be different than Dante. You guys loved Dante so I wanted to create a doppelganger you would hate. In a way, Reno is what Dante probably would have become if he fully embraced the dark side lol. You know, despite preaching about a family like a cult leader lol. Um, maybe you'll find out if he likes Lucy one day lol. Just maybe. Oh, I assure you, Eve is a bad guy. She just doesn't like taking orders from Reno lol. Yep, Natasha is crafty. Wait, why would you think I would breakup Cromet (SHip name for the two.)? I wasn't going to kill Ella lol. Damn, I kill Dante and you immediately expect me to kill Ella as well? She just got into a relationship. I have far more interesting things in store for her in the future. She won't die... yet lmao.

Overlord Susanno, Reno is meant to be a asswhole lol. He's the complete opposite of Dante. Dante is likable while Reno is unlikable lol. Plus, I want to make a villain you guys hate, besides Aiden. Nightmare is a likable villain and you guys love for Omega or Aiden is off and on lol. Geeze, so much unnesscary hate for Ethan. He's a cool dude. If you don't like him than you wouldn't like me. In a way, Ethan is kind of like me. Personality wise. Hmm... A fight between Reno and Dante. That would be interesting. Maybe it will happen one day. Or... maybe not lol.

198 reviews guys! 2 more to 200. Remember, whoever is the 200th reviewer can ask me ANY question they want. The gloves are off guys. Who will win? The winner will be able to pm me or review me the question. Though, I want that individual to know and not the whole fan base. But either way is ok. I'll try to make like a coded message in the next author's note or something to hide the answer to the question from everybody. I don't know! lol. Just review!

Enjoy the show guys and remember to rate and review :)

Also, thank you to the new person for favorite this story. You guys keep the machines going so keep it up!

* * *

Unknown Location

August 6th, 2013 5:00 pm

Members of the FIVE occupied the second floor of the building that housed their 'brothers and sisters' below. They redecorated the break room employees of the building used to occupy before the FIVE showed up and killed them. Leave no prisoners was what Reno commanded that day. If any of them got out then they would tell the Light that the FIVE had arrived. Meaning, Reno's little plan would fail. As long as the Light doesn't know where they are, then his plan will continue. The man that created them created more like them. He hid them in the basement and nobody, including the Light, was allowed access down there. Their creator was quite clever, using a hologram to hide the pods they had down there just in case a member of the Light came to inspect the building and the experiments going on in that building. Of course, a member of the Light can still come over to inspect the building but Reno will make sure that person doesn't report accurately. With his power to shape peoples minds into anything he wants them to think, see, or hear. That member will go back to the Light reporting that their was nothing unusual.

The break room was fairly large with navy blue carpeting, white walls and some posters set up out of necessity. Reno and Natasha occupied the couch while Drake was looking over the posters that were hanging up in the wall. Adam glared at his sister from afar as he sat on a black folding chair and she leaned against the wall with a slight frown on her face.

Reno noticed the two looking at each other and he raised a eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Reno asked the two as he glanced at each of them separately.

Eve looked at Reno with a scowl. "What do you care?"

"Well, usually when two siblings are separated from each other and one is glaring at the other. It means something is wrong. And as the leader of this group, I have to keep you guys together."

"Is that what they taught you in your pod?" Eve retorted.

"Yes. One of the key factors of leadership is to get everyone on the same page. If you guys have your differences, we won't work as effectively as we should."

"You're not the leader, Reno. We are just people trying to get by. We don't have to listen to you or anyone else." Drake said.

"Yet, here you are, with me, taking my commands faithfully." Reno replied as he looked at Drake. "You keep telling yourself that lie, Drake. We are not individuals, we are lab rats. Programmed to do whatever the Light tells us to do. But that will soon end, I can assure you of that. Soon we will be free and there would be nothing the Light or the Justice League can do about it."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Eve said as she folded her arms.

"Wise words." Reno admitted as he glanced at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "What's your problem, Eve? Why are you not supporting the cause?"

"Because your cause is stupid. I'd much rather take orders from the Light then take orders from a psycho like you."

"Do you honestly want to become the black sheep of the family?"

"I'm not the only one." She looked at Drake. "He doesn't want to be here either."

Reno looked at Drake then back at Eve as he started laughing. "Drake isn't going to do anything about it, though. He's going to take his commands like he is programmed too. Just like your programmed too. You may be defiant Eve but you will take orders. Like a soldier on the battlefield."

"We're not cannon fodder for you or the Light. We can leave any time we want."

"Then go ahead, leave. Watch you come crawling back to us. I assure you Eve, I know you better than you know yourself."

"I was created first, Reno! Respect me. You're nothing more but a reject. The Light's failed attempt of copying a better man. I know that Dante kid must be a hell of a lot better than you are at this leading thing."

"So good that he is dead." Reno replied with a grin. "I'm assuring our survival. When you realize that, you will realize that what I'm doing is for all of us. My methods may be extreme and I may sound like a dick but I'm doing all of this for us! So you should respect me!"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked toward the door and Reno grabbed the arm he already burned. She turned her head to look at him. "Let go!"

"Just remember who's in charge here." He warned with a scary expression on his face.

Eve gulped but regained her composure and left the room. Drake left as well and Adam teleported away, leaving Reno and Natasha in the room, alone.

"You need to go easier on them, Reno." Natasha said as she observed him from the couch.

"They should learn to respect the man that is looking after them. They don't realize how the Light is. They will betray us. Eve wants to do what the Light commands and Drake wants to be his own person. They need to realize that will never happen." He said as he paced back and forth in anger.

"You need to help them realize that. You're going about this the wrong way. I've read up on what the Light has on this Dante guy. He used compassion and sincerity to lead his troops to battle. He may have been the most powerful one on the team, like you are in ours, but he didn't show it. He didn't let his power get to his head. He treated everyone equally and in return, they respected him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Reno stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm not Dante and I will never be Dante. I may share his face and his leadership skill but our methods are completely different."

"You're still going on with that wolf pack theory of yours."

"Yes. When one person is out of line, it is up to the pack leader to put them back in line. Wolves are not compassionate or sincere. They are predators. You can't tell someone to do something nicely because they'll see it as a weakness. You need to make them fear you. And with that fear comes loyalty."

"That's absurd."

"Then what do you suggest? And don't give me that Dante crap again. I don't ever want to hear his name again. Understood?"

Natasha nodded slowly. "Understood. So why don't you control them? With your powers." She smirked.

"And get rid of their free will? Wouldn't that make them even more mad at me?"

"Don't do it all out. Do it subtly so that they would never notice. Have discussions with them and use your powers to influence them in your favor. They would see that you are right. Then, you start preaching."

Reno looked down and considered it for a short while. He then looked back up at Natasha who continued to have a smirk on her face. She was truly devious.

"I think you're on to something there."

"Your welcome."

Reno walked toward the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He then looked back at her. "You're not using me are you?"

"You'll never know. But just know, I love you without you controlling my brain."

Reno laughed lightly and exited the room while Natasha laid on the couch, staring up at the sky, thinking things over.

Eve stomped through the halls of the building in anger due to Reno's arrogance. Maybe he was right, maybe the Light will betray them but him thinking he will rule the world with a bunch of clones is ridiculous. He doesn't even know how powerful those clones in the basement are, let alone how many of them want to join him. If he is going to be the leader he is now, then those clones below wouldn't want to follow him. Eve doesn't even want to follow him but he was right. They were programmed to stick together. Meaning, they can never leave each other sides. In the end, Eve will go crawling back to Reno and she hated herself knowing she would.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked as he teleported in front of her and leaned against a wall.

"Away." She replied as she walked past him.

Adam once again teleported in front of her. "You know you cant do that."

"Watch me try."

"You're going to fail." Adam called out as Eve stormed past him.

Eve stopped walking and turned around with her fists balled up. "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?"

"Because I feel like talking to you."

"About what?"

Adam teleported and was now in front of her. "Why did you take his side? When I needed you and you was not there for me. Why didn't you help me?!"

"Because your bloodlust scared me."

"What?"

"I felt your pain, Adam. They didn't, but I did. It must be the connection our creator made between us. I felt your anger and it scared the crap out of me. I've never seen you like that before. Why did you let them get under your skin?"

"I don't know! But as my sister, you was suppose to have my back. Not side with Reno when he decided not to send anyone to help. I could have died!"

"Those heroes will never kill anybody. And if you don't remember, I came for you. Reno-"

"Reno, what?" Reno asked as he turned the corner and walked toward the two. He overheard the whole conversation.

Eve glared at Reno, noticing he was eavesdropping. "Reno didn't think you needed help. Reno was the one that left you out to dry." She looked at Adam, "If you want somebody to blame, blame Reno."

Adam looked at Reno, "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true. I felt that you were one of the strongest of our group. Your particular set of powers are far more powerful then Natasha or," he pointed at Eve, "her. I see you and Drake as the strongest of our group, behind me of course. So I felt that you were powerful enough to defeat those three. One of which, didn't even have powers." He sighed. "Of course, you disappointed me. But I know next time, you will not fail." Reno started using his powers to subtly control Adam. "Right?"

Adam nodded slowly as he saw the errors of his ways. He had a bloodlust and he let it get the best of him. Reno was completely right. He should have been able to handle those heroes and that girl he was sent to warn. The fact that Reno counted Adam as one of the strongest in the group lifted his spirits and he started seeing Reno in a new light.

"Yeah…" Adam finally said.

Reno looked at Eve. "As for you. You should side with your brother more often. We are a family, Eve. You need to realize that. You also need to realize that the Light will not always be there to give us orders. They will eventually betray us. I'm just preparing us for that moment. I know we come to blows often but I'm doing it for us." He started using his powers on her. "Understand?"

Eve grabbed her head for a moment as a sudden headache formed in her head. None of the members of the FIVE knew about Reno's mind manipulating powers except Natasha so nobody would grow suspicious of him entering their minds and planting seeds. The headache quickly went away as fast as it came.

"Yeah, I understand." Eve replied. "Sorry for being such a bitch."

Reno smiled since Eve is finally acting nice to him. Natasha's idea was brilliant so far. That girl was brilliant in every way.

"It's ok." Reno replied. "I understand where you're coming from. We all have our own personalities and I realize I was acting like a jerk."

"But for a good reason." Eve said, finally seeing the errors of her way.

"Precisely. But I have no reason to treat you the way I do. I'm sorry."

Eve smiled. "It's ok." She sighed. "But I believe we should continue to work with the Light. Maybe if we do as they say, they won't betray us."

Reno nodded noticing she wasn't fully under his control. It will take time to get all of them to see his side of things. Adam seems to be easily manipulated despite his overall demeanor. Natasha is and always will be on his side. As for Drake, he didn't know about that boy but Reno certainly feels that he too will see the errors of his ways. And Eve… She still wants to work with the Light. This girl is naive and it will take time but she will obey him faithfully.

"We'll see." Reno replied.

"Alright. I'll see you two later." Eve said as she brushed past them and started to walk away, he mind getting a bit clearer as she distances herself from Reno.

Reno turned to Adam. "I'm worried about our sister."

"Worried about what?" Adam asked as he looked back at Reno after watching Eve leave.

"I'm worried she will betray us and join the Light."

"Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you notice her pro-Light ways? She doesn't care about us and as you have experienced, she doesn't care about you either. I don't know when it will happen but I feel as if she will betray us." He looked at Adam seriously. "Will you be prepared when that time comes?"

"It won't come. I'll see too it that it doesn't."

Reno smirked as he started manipulating Adam once again with his powers. "You need to stop defending her, Adam. She stopped defending you. I know you feel bad about your bloodlust and I'm willing to forgive you. I'm even willing to show you the right path. But in return, I need you to distance yourself from your sister. Stop agreeing and defending her. But keep her close enough to see if she is going to betray us or not. Do you know what I want from you?"

Adam grabbed his head as it started to ache but he nodded slowly as a response. His sister really wasn't there for him so why should he be there for her? And Reno was right, Eve was suspiciously promoting their alliance with the Light. Reno was right about the Light eventually betraying them, he always knew that but he had to make Eve see it as well. She was naive to think the Light will always be there for them. Tensions is growing between the two factions and Adam knows it's going to eventually lead to war. War with the Light and war with the Justice League. Reno was just preparing them for the worse and now Adam knows what to do. He needs to help guide Eve down the right path.

Reno glanced at Adam as he nodded slowly and his attention slowly turned to Drake as Drake was deep in thought while leaning against a wall.

Reno leaned into Adam's ear, "Go do your job." Reno whispered and Adam nodded.

Reno watched as Adam teleported away and afterwards, he walked over to Drake.

"What are you thinking about?" Reno asked Drake.

"What life would be like if we weren't test subjects, but instead, were actual people."

Reno narrowed his eyes. "It would be pretty dull. You wouldn't have the powers that you have. Besides, human life is rather dull. You seek normality but fail to realize that each person's life differs. You might have a good life or maybe a terrible life. But with powers, we can shape our own destiny. Make things the way we want. We can live the good life."

"But is it a good life if we do bad things to get it?"

"Depends on your perspective of things. Everybody does a some bad things to make some things right. You honestly think Lex Luthor did good things to become the man he is today? A rich, powerful man. No. He did some things that he would or would not be proud of. It's all about what you feel is right or wrong."

"I feel that what we are doing is wrong."

"How so?"

"Working for the Light. They are evil people with a evil agenda and I agree with you when you say they will betray us. But to raise our own army to take them down. Don't you think that will lead to more suffering?"

"People who suffer become stronger, Drake. Plus, it's during war that people prosper. Look at World War 2. America became a superpower after that war along with the Russians. War makes people stronger. And our war will make the people stronger in every way possible."

"But wars lead to death and despair."

"And those things make people stronger. Negative emotions make people stronger if they have the willpower to continue to live. If they don't. they are weak." Deciding he wanted to change the subject so he can manipulate the way Drake things, Reno said. "What is it that you want, Drake?"

"I want… a family."

"You have one right here."

"Yeah but this family is…."

"Powerful?"

"Wrong."

"In what way?" Reno asked curiously.

"What we do is wrong. Doing the Light's dirty work. We don't have to listen to them. Who are they to give us orders? I seek freedom from them. I don't want to work for them."

Reno nodded. "You're absolutely right. And soon, Drake, we will be free."

"But that freedom comes with a price. Death. Do we have to be killing machines? Can't we do our own thing?"

"And what exactly do you want to do? Save people? You want to join the Justice League?"

Drake looked down. "I don't know… I just feel like I don't want to do this but for some reason, I have too."

"Because you were programmed too. The Light made us the way we are and we can't change that." He poked Drake. "You can't change that. It's about time you embrace your destiny."

"And what is our destiny?"

"To change the world." Reno replied with a smirk. He then frowned as he noticed that nothing he is saying is going through Drake's skull. Why is his powers not working on Drake? Why are Adam and Eve so easily manipulated but not Drake?

Drake looked at Reno seriously and was about to protest but Natasha started running down the hallways with a huge smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Drake asked as he noticed Natasha first which made Reno turn around.

"We found him." She replied as she handed Reno some papers.

"Found who?" Drake asked the two.

Reno smiled cruelly at Drake. "Our father."

Mount Justice

6:00 pm est

Alex and Artemis stood in front of each other, panting. Alex had his bow in his hands and Artemis was unarmed, sparring with Alex to show him how to properly fight with a bow. Alex reached behind his back and pulled out a arrow from his black quiver. With his bow in his right hand and his arrow in his left, he charged toward Artemis.

Artemis dodged as he swung his arrow toward her and she blocked with her forearms when he slammed his bow into her. Alex spun around, cocked back the arrow and shot it at Artemis. He narrowly missed her and she was in front of him now, punching him in the face. Alex dropped down to one knee after the assault but thought quickly and jumped up with his bow aimed at Artemis's jaw. Artemis stumbled backwards as her eyes closed due to the blow. Alex cocked back another arrow and shot it at Artemis. He watched as the blunt arrow hit Artemis's chest and knocked her to the floor.

"I won that one." Alex gloated with a proud smile as he walked over to her.

Artemis could have sweep him off his feet and wipe the smile off his face but he has been doing good so she decided to reward him by letting him win this one time. Alex placed his hand in front of her so he can help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. The two started wiping the dirt off their clothes and the sweat off their faces.

"Yeah, you won one… this one time. Out of the twenty times we fought." Artemis retorted with a smirk.

Alex narrowed his eyes on her as she started chuckling. "I told you, that one time, I had something in my eye."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah. Just like the other three times you had something in your eyes. Just like the other four when a 'fly' went into your mouth. Or the-"

"I get it." Alex said as he lowered his head in defeat.

"Don't worry. You're doing real good." She said as she patted his shoulder.

As the two trained, Artemis grew to like Alex. Sure, he wasn't that bad but the two weren't really friends. Just mutual friends since they both knew Dante. But now she would consider him a friend and he would consider her a friend. They wouldn't have that friendship they each had with Dante with each other but they knew that from the beginning. Nobody would fully replace Dante.

"Good enough to use a bow and arrow on missions?" Alex inquired with hope in his voice.

"Hell no." Artemis replied bluntly.

"Thanks for the pep talk, coach." Alex said as he lowered his head in defeat once again.

"But soon you will."

"How soon?" Alex asked as he looked at her optimistically.

"As soon as you learn how to fight close quarters with a bow." Artemis promised.

"So I know how to shoot a bow?"

"Not as well as me or Green Arrow, but good enough. Besides, you have other things you're good at. I just wouldn't rely on a bow and arrow too much."

Alex nodded. "Right."

He knew he wasn't as good as those two but he'll continue to practice after Artemis is done teaching him. Then, one day, he'll be as good as the two. It'll take time but he can be patient… when he wants too.

"So did I tell you Wally and I ran into one of those FIVE guys you're fighting?"

"Um, no." Alex said in shock. It was important that he knew as much as he could on the FIVE and the fact that Artemis faced one of them could help. He didn't know all of their powers but if Artemis spotted a weakness of some kind, it would help a lot.

"We fought a blonde boy with blue eyes."

"Adam."

"I guess that's his name."

"What happened?"

"Well, me and Wally were walking to a nearby zeta tube in Gotham after spending some time with my mother. Then, we saw two people appear in the sky. As if they teleported there. So, a girl was falling and she blasted this guy with a sphere or something. He fell down as well and she grabbed on to him. Must have forced him to teleport them to safety. Me and Wally had to help the girl so we went over to help her."

"Who is the girl?" Alex asked curiously.

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know but she had powers. Some kind of blue energy or something. Anyways, me and Wally got to the rooftop and saw the guy. He had swords for hands and he could teleport. His arms were also bronze."

"Bronze?"

"Yeah. I guess his power is to absorb matter. He even shape shifted his arms into a mallet."

"That's… unique."

"Exactly. He could also create illusions, like copies of himself. It was kind of difficult for us. So me and Wally fought the guy. He was really tough but couldn't seem to predict Wally's moves. The guy was quick but Wally was quicker."

Alex took note of that for the next time Beta meets the FIVE. The twins could probably hold off Adam while the other team members take on the other members of the FIVE.

"What can you tell me about the girl?"

"Why so curious?"

"Because she might have some more info on the FIVE. I mean, why would one of their members attack her? She must be important or something." Alex explained.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Good point. Well, she had spheres around her body that she used to throw at Adam. She would light them up with some kind of blue energy and toss them at him. She had a few scars on her and few cuts open. She also had like four or five white stripes on her hair."

Alex's eyes widened when she mentioned the white stripes. Could this girl be Ella? Ella had powers? So many questions ran through Alex's head. It couldn't be Ella. Not his Ella at least. But it would explain the mess in Ella's house but anything could have caused that. Alex then thought back to the day his old bully came to his school to attack him. What did Ella say that knocked him out? She had a baseball bat now that he remembered. But when Alex checked the body it had some burn marks on his chest. Burn marks that a energy blast could have left.

Artemis noticed the look on Alex's face as he was deep in thought. "You ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Alex nodded slowly and put his bow and arrow on top of a nearby table. "Yeah… I just… Need to clear my mind a little."

Artemis nodded and frowned. "Ok. We can continue this tomorrow."

Alex nodded and headed out of the training room with a million thoughts going through his head. Ella couldn't possibly have powers. If she did, why would she lie to him? He also thought why- out of all of the times he's went to her house since they started going out- he hadn't met her foster parents? Did she lie about them as well? Alex started slapping his head as paranoia and anxiety started to kick in. No! This was Ella we were talking about. His girlfriend and best friend. She wouldn't lie to him… Right?

Ethan and Lucy roamed the halls of the base discussing movies, TV shows and even that Punisher dude.

"We definitely need to watch Godfather." Ethan finally said with a smile.

"All three of them?" Lucy asked skeptically. She wouldn't mind watching a movie with Ethan but the Godfather was at least 3 hours long!

"Yes! A movie marathon." He said with excitement.

"But that would be like near to 9 hours long. For just three movies."

"Three great movies." Ethan pointed out with smile.

"Can we take it slow? Like one movie a day. Or even one movie a week."

"Don't you want to watch the epic saga?"

"Yeah, but not all at once."

"But we watched all 6 Star Wars movies in one day. That's more than 9 hours right there."

"Yeah, but-"

"And we watched Star Wars the Clone Wars. It's not as long but it's another hour."

Lucy sighed and knew she was going to regret this. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed with excitement.

"It better be worth it." She warned with a scowl.

Ethan smiled. "It will be. I promise."

As they got closer to the living room/kitchen section of the base, they saw Madison run out of it and look around frantically.

Ethan noticed the worried look on Madison's face and he frowned. "What's wrong Madison?"

Madison noticed Ethan's voice from a few feet away and she ran toward him. She grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously. "Ethan, I need you!"

Ethan's frown turned into a grin. "Really?" He said as a few thoughts came to his head. Those thoughts quickly went away as Lucy smacked the back of his head.

"Pig." She said in disgust.

Ethan shrugged as Madison looked at the two. "Hello, damsel in distress here." She announced to the two.

Ethan shook his head to snap back to reality. He looked at Madison. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me!" She exclaimed and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Gladly." He said happily. Stick stuck in his fantasy. Lucy followed, wondering what was so important that someone would 'need' Ethan.

The three made it to the kitchen section and Ethan and Lucy looked around to see what was so important. Madison squealed and pointed at something on top of the counter in front of them.

"Kill it!" She shouted as she pointed at… a spider.

Lucy looked at Madison in disbelief. "Ok, I'm out of here." Lucy said as she quickly turned around and left the room.

Even Ethan looked at Madison in disbelief. "Really?"

Madison looked at him with a worried expression. "Kill it! Please!"

Ethan sighed and walked over to the counter. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down hard on to the spider crushing it.

"Ew!" Madison exclaimed as she watched Ethan kill the spider and clean it off his hands.

"Everything ok, now?" Ethan asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, thank you." She said with a smile.

"What's the big deal with spiders?"

Madison blushed slightly and felt embarrassed. "I'm, uh, afraid of spiders…" She said as she looked down.

Ethan tried to hold his laughter back but he couldn't and Madison glared at him due to his insensitivity.

Ethan wiped some tears off his eyes because he thought it was hilarious for some reason. He looked at Madison as she scowled at him hard. "I'm," He laughed some more, "So sorry." he finally said as he started to cool down.

"You're a dick." Madison said as she brushed past him and toward the couch.

Ethan frowned as he ran up to her. "I'm sorry. I just never expected you to be scared of anything."

Madison turned to look at him. "I'm human, Ethan. Everybody is scared of something."

Ethan nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I was insensitive to the whole situation."

"Well, I'm glad my fear was entertaining." She said as she sat on the couch.

Ethan sat down as well but far away from her just in case she wanted to pummel him due to his stupidity.

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"It's ok, I guess." She admitted. "I would laugh at you too if you were scared of spiders."

"Really?"

"No." She replied bluntly. There goes the old Madison.

Ethan sighed and looked at her. "I see you're getting better."

"Slightly." She admitted.

"That's good. You're making progress."

"I guess."

"Has… SHE been coming out?"

"You mean Ms. Hyde?" She joked. "Yes."

"As often as before?"

"A little less."

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of her."

"Hopefully." Madison fiddled with her fingers. "So did you tell anybody?"

"About what?"

"My little secret."

Ethan shook his head. "No. Why would you-" He sighed. "Ok, I understand. I ratted on you once and you're worried I will again."

Madison nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I won't tell anybody. I pinky swore."

"People hardly keep promises nowadays."

"I'm not like most people."

"Clearly." She replied with a smirk.

Ethan was glad to see Madison reverting little by little into her old self. It'll take a lot of time but Ethan will help her through her dilemma.

"Would I gain your trust if I tell you a secret?" Ethan asked.

"Depends on the secret. Are you secretly schizophrenic?"

Ethan looked down. "No."

Madison shrugged. "Go ahead, anyways."

Ethan nodded and cleared his throat as he was about to tell her a deep secret. "I was once a addict."

Maidson's eyes widened. "What kind of addict?"

Ethan blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "A video game addict…" He murmered.

"What did you say?" Madison asked as she leaned in closer to hear more clearly.

"I said, I was a video game addict." He repeated.

Madison stared at him in disbelief. She punched him in the arm and shook her head.

"What? I'm serious." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"How is that a secret?"

"I'm not even done, yet." He said as he rubbed his now aching arm. Man, she punched hard.

Madison folded her arms and narrowed her eyes on him. "Go on."

Ethan took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He never admitted this to anyone. Not even his own parents. Well, they sort of knew but didn't really pay any attention to it.

"Before I got my powers, I was seriously depressed."

"Why?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well, I was bigger than I am now. You know, weight-wise."

"You can get bigger?" She joked. She then noticed he wasn't kidding. "Sorry." She apologized.

"I would get picked on and I basically stopped going to school. I got tired of all of the bullies and the kids making fun of me because of my weight. I was slacking in school because of that. I guess, I was kind of scared to go to school. I'm not really sure."

"So when I was home, I would just play video games. Screw the outside world, video games were way better. Basically, I didn't want to live in my own reality and video games gave me a chance to go into another. Be anyone I want to be. I didn't go outside, shoot, I didn't have many friends. Hardly got any friends now, besides you guys. My parents wanted me to attend counseling. I was gaining weight, being depressed… I even thought of suicide. But then… my powers started to form. I thought it wasn't real. Like, where did it even come from. Just out of nowhere."

"I started to go outside more, experiment with my powers. My uncle even found out about them. Since then, he took me in as his sidekick. In a way, my uncle and my powers saved my life. If they hadn't come to me, I would probably be dead. I'm not kidding. Suicide was the biggest thing in my mind at that time."

"I lost weight and life got slightly better. I started to enjoy things I didn't usually like. Walks in the park. Who knew how beautiful nature is? So yeah… I was a suicidal fat kid with bully issues who used video games as a way to leave this life and enter another." He looked at her with a wry smile. "That's my little secret."

Madison looked at him in shock. "Wow…"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Now I'm just a chubby kid who likes video games. Doesn't live in them anymore." He placed a hand on her lap because he thought it was appropriate for the moment. She looked at him cautiously but he ignored the look. "So, in a way, I know what you're going through. Blaming yourself for things. I blamed myself for letting myself get pushed around or let my weight get the best of me. But I fought through that and became the guy you know today. Now, I know if I can do it, you can too. And I can help you through that. As your friend. Or even the guy you hate but secretly have a crush on."

The two started laughing at that and Ethan removed his hand away from her lap.

"Thank you for telling me that."

Ethan nodded. "I figured somebody had to know."

"Why me?"

"Because I want you to trust me. Only way to do that is to tell you a secret. Something nobody knows."

Just then, Alex entered the room and looked at the two cautiously. "Good to see you two getting along." He admitted with a slight smile.

"Yep. I broke through the barrier."

"Good job." Alex praised. He then started making his way toward the fridge.

"Yep. Now I got to break through your barrier."

"Really?" Alex said as he dug through the fridge. "How do you think you will do that?"

"I don't know but I feel like I'm growing on you."

Alex laughed lightly as he walked away from the fridge with some food wrapped around his arms. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Aww, come on, boss man. You're not as mean as you used to be."

"Doesn't mean I like you."

Ethan nodded. "True. But we'll get there, eventually."

Alex smirked. "Whatever you say, Stretch."

"Can I have all members of Beta report to me at the super computer. I repeat, all members of Beta, report to me at the super computer." Batman's graveled voice beckoned throughout the base.

Madison looked at Alex, "What do you think he wants?"

Alex left his food on the counter and walked toward the exit of the room. "I don't know but let's go find out."

A few short minutes later, Beta grouped up in front of the super computer and watched as Batman and Lucy stood in front of them. The first thing going through Alex's head was why was Lucy standing beside Batman. Was she a traitor and he found out?

"What's going on?" Madison asked Batman.

"I have a priority mission for your team."

"What is it?" Alex asked. "And why is Lucy standing beside you?"

"Lucy recently discovered a Cadmus Labs during one of her patrols and she was attacked by Nightmare and another unknown assailant."

Alex looked at Lucy disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy frowned. "It was top secret." She admitted. "At first, I was just trying to find out if their were other me's in the world. You know, since I got a doppelganger on the opposite side. So, I found one in Gotham with the help of Superboy. When I got there, I was attacked by that Nightmare guy but before that, I downloaded some information."

"She gave that information to me," Batman continued, "And with it, I was able to tracked down the man that created the FIVE. With the help of Lucy's information and Nightwing, I was able to pinpoint a accurate location."

Nightwing? Alex asked himself. What did Nightwing have to do with this? He swore he told Nightwing to stay out of Beta's affairs. What's his deal? And where did he get this information?

"So where is he?" Tyreese asked Batman.

"He's in the North Pole…" Batman answered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucy asked as she turned to Batman. This was new news to her.

"I'm guessing there is no zeta tubes in the North Pole." Ethan said with a frown.

"Who would use it?" Hector asked Ethan. "Santa Claus?"

Ethan shrugged. "You never know."

"Something tells me we're going to have to bring jackets." Victor spoke up.

"Not necessary. Each of you will wear thermal versions of your costumes." Batman replied.

"Where are we going to get that?" Madison asked.

Batman pointed to a black rectangular container to his side. "Right there."

North Pole

8:00 pm

"I'm telling you, we need our own ship." Ethan said as he sat down on the red chair that was inside of the Bio ship currently being piloted by Madison -whom had training by Miss Martian.

"When you create one, then let us know. For now, we use what we got." Alex said as he put his mask on and was near the pilots chair. He pointed out the front window. "There. Park right there."

"It would need stealth." Victor told Ethan as he sat on a chair that gave him a view of the side of the ship. He watched the wing of the Bio Ship as it was camouflaged.

"We need more people in this team." Ethan spoke up. "People capable of creating a stealth ship."

"Or a Martian." Tyreese said.

"I think the ship is quite amazing." Emma admitted as she looked around the interior.

"So we definitely need a Martian." Tyreese stated with a smile.

"Maybe one day, we'll start recruiting." Alex said as everyone got up and headed to the exit.

"Doesn't Batman do the recruiting?" Ethan asked.

"Who says we need Batman?" Alex questioned as he looked at Ethan.

The ramp that led the team off the ship and onto the snow covered ground of the North Pole started to descend. Once it touched the ground with a loud thump, the team exited the ship and watched as the ramp ascended back up. The ship remained in stealth and Ethan imitated a sound when the car alarm locks up the car. His fellow team members looked at him in disbelief and he replied with a small shrug.

The team walked to the carefully camouflaged white building cautiously. There didn't seem to be any guards outside and it was quite odd. It was a square two story building in the middle of nowhere in the North freaking Pole. With each step the team took, it sounded wet and squishy. The snow was up to most of their knee caps or in the case of Emma and Tyreese, up to their shins. The team stopped in front of the building and looked around as the door was shut with no key hole or anything electronic to open it.

"Alright," Alex looked at Emma. "When we're inside, if there is anybody in there with us. I want you to protect me and the scientist while I extract information. Got it?"

Emma nodded. "Got it."

Alex pointed to the door, "Now, knock it down."

Emma nodded once again, cocked back a fist and punched the door. It left a huge dent on the door but it didn't go down.

"I got a idea." Ethan said as he raised his hand.

The team listened to his idea and they agreed it was the best action. Tyreese grabbed Emma, spun her around a couple of times and hurled her toward the door at full speed. The door went down and Emma continued to go through the building until she crashed into a guard wearing black and red armor. The grunt was down and she lifted herself off him. The rest of the team entered the room and looked around.

Alex inspected the guard while the team examined the room and its many hallways. Where had he seen this armor before?

"Guys," Lucy called out as she phased through a wall. "I think I found them."

"Them?" Ethan asked. Fearing it was the FIVE she was referring too.

"The scientist and a bunch of people wearing that guys armor." She said as she pointed at the fallen guard.

Madison looked at Alex. "What do we do? Punch through the wall or go the long way?"

A few minutes later, Emma broke down the wall, the twins ran through it and made short work of five of the guards in the huge room. The scientist sat at his desk at the very end of the room with two tall figures standing beside him.

While the twins dispatched five of the twelve guards in the room, Tyreese threw fire balls at the two near the three at the end of the room. Ethan extended his arms and grabbed two guards from afar, he crashed their heads into each other and they fell to the ground. Emma flew toward the two near the scientist but the one on the right shot out a red beam from his mask that blasted into Emma's chest and sent her flying to the wall behind her. Madison ran up to two guards on her right and created two clones to attack the guards. One clone knocked one of the guards out while the other stole the gun from the other grunt and aimed it at Madison. Before the evil clone could fire, Ethan had his hand expand and slam the guard and the evil clone into the wall. Madison looked back and mouthed the words thank you to Ethan. Ethan nodded but was immediately hit with a whip of water. He fell to the ground and felt the whip wrap around his body. The whip threw Ethan to the side and returned to it's master.

Alex now noticed who was in front of him and it shocked him. On one side, it was Black Manta and on the other… it was Aqualad. Hector and Victor took care of the remaining guards while Tyreese helped Emma up and Lucy helped Ethan up.

"What are you doing here, Aqualad?" Alex asked the ex-hero.

"Supporting his father." Black Manta's mechanized voice responded.

"He must be under some kind of control." Tyreese suggested as he looked at Aqualad. The two glanced at each other.

"Actually, I'm here on my own free will." Aqualad replied.

"So you're a bad guy." Ethan asked.

"If that is what you want to believe. Then, yes, I'm a bad guy." Aqualad said.

"Looks like Dante wasn't the only hero to leave Young Justice." Emma said as she looked at her group. They frowned when she mentioned Dante but nodded in agreement.

"What do you heroes want with this man?" Black Manta asked the team.

"We're here to rescue him." Alex replied.

"Why do you think we are here?"

"To harm him."

"Contrary to belief, we are here to guard him as well."

Alex raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You'll soon see. For now, I suggest we work together."

"Never! We'll never work with villains."

Aqualad observed Alex closely. "So what do you call assisting Dante in Star City?"

Alex's eyes widened. How did he know about Alex working with Dante to stop Merlyn from robbing a bank? Did Nightwing tell him after Green Arrow told Batman and Batman told Nightwing?

"He wasn't a villain!" Madison shouted in Dante's defense.

Aqualad glanced at Madison. "And what do you call you almost siding with Aiden during his battle against me and Dante?"

"I tricked him!"

"But in reality, you wanted to join him. If Dante hadn't convinced you otherwise, you would have turned just as I did."

Madison clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to do. Every time she created a clone, her evil one pops up and wants to kill her. She was now scared to use her own powers. How was she going to help the team?

"Shut up, Aqualad. You talk a big game but look who's a villain now." Alex spoke up, looking at Madison's expression. Something was affecting her.

"Enough talk." Manta announced. "You obviously came here to do something. Let's see how you do."

Alex threw a crow-a-rang at Manta but Manta disintegrated it with his laser beams. Tyreese flew up in the sky and threw fireballs at Manta while Emma flew toward Aqualad. Aqualad used water to turn off the fireballs while Manta used his laser blast to hit Emma. Emma was still in the air as he got hit but crashed into Aqualad anyways. Distracted, Manta didn't notice the twins run up to him. Hector ran into him making Manta stumble back while Victor extended his arms with his palms out and start freezing his feet. Manta quickly used his laser blasts to blast Victor and then the ice surrounding his ankles. He didn't notice Ethan's giant fist coming to his side. The fist connected with Manta's body and sent him flying across the room.

Emma and Aqualad were now fighting with Emma throwing fists and Aqualad using his water spike balls to hit her. Emma ducked one of his swings and moved forward to uppercut him. He jumped back and turned his water spike balls into a hammer. The hammer connected with Emma's face and she fell several feet away. Lucy appeared behind Aqualad and kicked him in the back. Aqualad stumbled forward and quickly turned around to swing his hammer at Lucy. The water hammer went through Lucy which caught Aqualad by surprise. She took his surprise as a advantage, so she cocked back a density shifted fist and punched Aqualad. Aqualad landed into the arms of Tyreese who squeezed Aqualad from behind. Aqualad started to sweat as Tyreese's heat got to him. Tyreese figured he had enough so he threw him away, until Ethan grabbed Aqualad in the air, swung him around and threw him to Black Manta as he was getting up.

Alex ran toward the scientist as the scientist watched the battle from his chair in shock. He's created super powered individuals but he never witness them in person. It was a sight to see. He knew what he did was bad but he had his reasons for doing it. Alex grabbed the scientist from his chair and dragged him away from the battle.

"Who are you and how are you connected to the FIVE?" Alex asked in a hurry as the battle behind him raged on.

The scientist continued to watch the battle, unable to keep his eyes off it.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as he shook the scientist.

"I'm Vladimir Petrov." The scientist replied in a thick Russian accent. He had rim glasses with short black and gray hair. He had a beard with the same color and he was a bit pale and thin. He wore a lab coat though it seemed like he wasn't doing any work.

"Why did you create the FIVE?"

Vladimir frowned as he looked at the young boy in front of him. "They said they were going to kill my wife and children if I didn't do it." His frown grew deeper as a thought came to his head. "They probably already did."

"When did you create them?"

"Several years ago. The organization they work for," Referring to Black Manta and Aqualad. "took me from my home, threatened my family and had me create those abominations. They knew of my work in genetics so they took me away. They gave me my former lab assistants and threw me in a laboratory." He cursed in Russian as he scowled.

Anger in his eyes and adrenaline running through his veins as he watched the battle in the background. He wasn't proud of what he did. But they were going to kill his wife and children. But he knew, he knew they probably killed his wife and children and if they didn't, then he would never see them again. He finished his work on the FIVE and many more like them a year ago, yet they still had him around.

Vladimir would look at a picture he managed to smuggle of his family. As he was creating the FIVE he knew he would never see them again. He lost hope. And with lost hope, he created the monsters that would destroy him. It would destroy him and the people that took him away from his family. He knew the FIVE was going to be the death of him. He created them that way. He also knew the FIVE would be the death of the Light. He had a contingency plan for the Light. They will soon see what his creations are capable of. He was proud enough to know they will destroy the Light for all that they have done to him and countless others. And if the FIVE got out of hand after destroying the Light. He had a contingency plan for that as well.

"How do you beat them?"

"You must separate them. Attack them on all fronts. Together, they are as strong as Superman. Alone, they are nothing." He explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Do you have a failsafe? Anything that can destroy them permanently?"

"Draco." He muttered in latin.

"What?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Omne mendacium est in draconem." He whispered so nobody can hear.

Alex wasn't fluent in latin so he had no idea what this guy was talking about. "I don't understand you."

"You never will." Reno said from behind Alex.

Alex turned around to see Adam's mallet hit him in the face. It was just the two of them and the rest of Beta was facing Manta and Aqualad.

"It's a shame latin is a dead language. It has such sentimentality to it." Reno said as he grabbed Vladimir. He smiled at his creator. "Salve, pater." Reno said in latin.

Vladimir spat in Reno's face. "Te abominationes numquam liberos meos."

Reno wiped the spit off his face and tossed Vladimir to Adam. "That's a shame. Too bad I won't miss you when you're dead."

A blue portal appeared behind Reno and the three stepped through it and appeared in the FIVE's base of operations.

Unknown Location

9:00 pm

Adam threw Vladimir to the floor in front of his fellow FIVE members. They were each a bit shock to see their creator in front of them. Vladimir scowled as he looked up at each and every one of them.

"Welcome home, father." Reno said with a smile.

"I never did like you, Reno." Vladimir replied as he slowly got up.

He looked each and every one of them in the eye as they circled around him. Natasha and Reno had a smirk on their faces, Adam was emotionless, Eve looked at him with a blank stare and Vladimir noticed the small but hardly noticeable frown on Drake's face.

"So do you guys know why father gave us our names? I always did but now I know why." Reno said. He pointed to Natasha first, "You have the name of his wife. Isn't that sweet."

"Aww." Natasha said as she placed a hand on her chest.

He pointed to Adam and Eve. "Obviously, there is a biblical reference there. Since you two were created first." Reno expected a reaction but didn't get any from the two as they stared at their creators.

"Finally," he addressed Drake, "We're named after his favorite lab assistants. Draco and Renoski. Of course, he had to americanlize it so we got Drake and Reno."

He poked Vladimir hard in the chest which made him stumble backwards. "Which one was your favorite, Father? Draco or Renoski? I bet it was Draco. Seeing how Renoski managed to run away from the Light while Draco stood at your side. Is that why you gave me his name and dislike me? Because he did something you could not?"

Vladimir's Russian pride got the best of him and he punched Reno in the face despite being powerless. Reno's head turned due to the force of the punch and he spat out some blood. Reno then had a sharp sword like bone come out of the top of his forearm. In return, Reno shoved the bone blade into Vladimir's stomach.

Reno shh the scientist as he slowly laid him on the floor, blood pouring out of his stomach and quickly onto the floor. The rest of the FIVE backed up as the blood got near their feet.

"Sorry, had to keep the family secret a secret." Reno whispered as he looked into Vladimir's eyes.

Vladimir coughed up some blood and laughed lightly. "Soon, you will all die. I made sure of it."

"You're delusional old man." Reno whispered with a chuckle. The rest of his team members couldn't hear a word the two were saying.

"Maybe." Vladimir chuckled and coughed up some more blood.

"Why can't I control Drake? What did you do to him?"

"Drake est draco. Erit tibi dimissione." Vladimir's final words were in latin and he laughed as his world grew dark. Soon enough, he stopped breathing and Reno took out his blade.

Reno continued to kneel on the floor but turned his head to look back at Drake. The two locked eyes as the final words of his creator ran through Reno's head.

* * *

So before I give you the preview, I wanted to shed some light on things I couldn't shed light on in the Author's note due to spoilers lol. So... Aqualad is now a bad guy, just like invasion. I don't know if this is pretty early but I thought it would be the perfect timing. Since Aiden is in jail and is no longer Black Manta's number two. With that news, Aqualad infiltrates the Light and all is like the original show. It also shows why Black Manta doesn't care that Aiden is in jail because his son is now standing beside him on the side of EVIL lol. Just wanted to talk about that. Let me know how you feel about this? Did I do it right? Was it too early? Did you like how I tied it in to the FIVE story arc?

On the next episode of YJ: Beta...

Ethan and Lucy has a competition with the twins to see who is the better team in Beta. But when that fierce competition takes a turn for the worst, how do they handle it? Especially when they have to face the team of Adam and Eve. Find out in the next episode of YJ: Beta...


	46. Episode 46: Friendly Competition

Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry for not posting a chapter earlier this week. I've been having a extremely busy week which will now become a extremely busy weekend. How did I even get this busy? The busiest I've been this whole summer which is not amazing lol. I live a rather dull life :) On today's episode, Reno and Natasha discuss what's going to happen to Drake now that they know his secret. Also, how are they going to deal with Beta? Alex and Dick have a not so heart to heart about Aqualad. Speaking of Aqualad, I'm surprised you guys didn't mention anything about him in your reviews last week. What's up with that? I would have at least expected a sentence or two about it. What's up with you guys? I love long detailed reviews. Just like you love long chapters. Help a fella out. Not angry... Just disappointed :(

RTheAwesome, If you're reading this, you have one. You're the 200th reviewer! Send me a pm of any question you want to ask. If you don't by next friday, I will have Overlord Susanno take the question from you since he is the second reviewer.

Strike OOO, Yay! A 5 out of 5! Woo! Yes, that's the way I like it. Nobody is safe lol. Wait until after the timeskip. Deaths galore lol. They will be together! Eventually... lol. Yeah, their friendship is kind of wrong but they both miss Dante and were really close to him so it only feels right they they become friends. Aiden's is realistic. You have no idea how many people I have seen with Aiden's backstory. Minus the powers of course. People hate the law just as much as Aiden does in my neighborhood. Aiden's, Ethan's and the twins mothers are very realistic backstories. At least, from what I have experienced. Reno and Dante are supposed to be different lol. Yeah, I haven't developed Omega as much as everyone else. Maybe I'll get to it after the timeskip.

Lia, Yes, you are truly a sucker lol. For romance of course ;p Drake joins Beta... Hmm... Maybe... Well... me and Ethan share very similiar backstories but mines is much more sadder. Don't feel like dwelling on it at the moment but yeah. There are sadder stories than Ethan's.

OverLord Susanno, Heh, Drake and Adam are pretty cool and I'm sad that you feel that way about Eve. She would rather work for the Light than Reno. But can you really blame her dude? Ha! I love those similarities about Reno and Red Skull and Mr. Sinister. I guess he is a asswhole like them but that's the point lol.

Random Guest, Reason for what? And yes... Draco lol.

Zeus, It would be cool but I got no plans for it. Maybe it will happen. I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure how it would happen. What's interesting and what do you want as a long detailed scene? You're incredibly vague lol.

ANNOUNCEMENT!: Starting the third week of September, Beta will be on Thursdays and Sundays. I'm changing the schedule up because I'm going to start college in a couple of weeks and well... Won't exactly have times on Mondays and Fridays to write this seeing how I got classes on those days. If I start working then It will switch to one time a week and it will probably be every Saturday. Depending on my work schedule. Don't worry, Beta will keep coming just probably at a slower pace. But I do plan on finishing the FIVE story arc by the end of this month.

Enjoy the show and remember to Review and Rate :)

Thank You...

* * *

Unknown Location

August 10th, 2013 3:00 pm

Reno and Natasha were in the basement where their brothers and sisters were suspended in time in their tubes, learning everything they need to know about this world. Reno ordered Natasha to ready the troops, meaning they were to start their learning process and once that ended, they would be released. Reno was still agitated after his talk with his now deceased creator. Reno gave the man the cremation he wanted and they threw his ashes away. To think, Drake of all people would be the FIVE's demise. Was the old fool bluffing? Perhaps to cause a rift between members. Reno starts accusing Drake of things, Drake gets mad, the others get mad and they won't work as effectively as they have. For the past four days, that old fool's last words haunted Reno. He only told Natasha about it and she was as surprised as he was.

"We have to do something about Drake." Reno spoke up as Natasha worked on the super computer.

Natasha rolled her eyes because this topic has come up often on different occasions. Maybe Reno is right, maybe they should do something about Drake. But what? It's not like they can kill him. He can't be swayed by Reno's manipulative powers and nobody knows Drake's full powers. Plus, if they kill Drake, it would make the FIVE the FOUR and weaken them significantly. Even if their new brothers and sisters woke up, the FIVE are connected to each other, no one else. You kill one and you basically kill all of them. Even if one of the members revolted and left the group, the farther away that person is from the group, the weaker they become. But if the old man was truly bluffing, to play with Reno's head and make him act rashly. Like, claiming Drake is a traitor or something like that, it would cause a divide between the group. But, Reno could just sway the others to his side using his powers. Either way, Drake can be out of the team but Natasha couldn't risk letting Reno have his way and weaken this group. Not when they have so much planned.

"You know we can't do that." She replied as she blew some hair out of her face.

Reno growled, "Why not?"

"You're becoming paranoid, Reno. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? That man has just delivered a critical blow. He shared a secret he knew he could have taken to his grave. But no, he tells me, knowing I have to act on it. It's what I'm programmed to do."

"Well played on his part."

Reno walked up to Natasha and slammed his hand on the computer she was using. "Do you not hear me?! How can you be so mellow about this?"

"It's best to work with a clear mind than to work with a full one."

"Well, my mind is pretty occupied at the moment. With this whole Drake situation and the fact that he could have told Beta about it as well. Or even our weakness. We have to act fast, Natasha. Or else our family will be broken."

Natasha turned to her side to face Reno, "Hey," She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

Reno looked down and frowned. "I can't."

"You can but you choose not too." She lifted his head up. "If you keep acting like this, the others will notice. You can't look weak. Remember, you're the pact leader. What happens when the pack leader is conflicted?"

"It rubs off on the others. Then, the pack will become less effective."

"Do you want that?"

"No…"

"Then you need to calm down. Understand?"

Reno nodded slowly, grateful that Natasha is there for him when he needs her. "Alright."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

She patted both of his shoulders and returned to her work. "Good." She said with a smile.

"Alright, even if the old man was bluffing or not, we still have the problem with Beta. He could have spewed our secrets to Beta."

"Now that is something we have to be concerned about. But we can't work if we're running around, chasing our tails. We need to remain calm and think of something to shut Beta up. Because if the Justice League or the Light finds out about our weakness, then we're screwed."

"But there is a big chance they have already told the Justice League. Beta reports to the Justice League." Reno reminded her.

Natasha looked up and thought deeply about he situation. "What to do…"

"We kill them." Reno replied bluntly.

"I don't think the Light will be happy about that."

"Why not? If we kill Beta, they will no longer be a nuisance to the Light or us. Right now, Beta is the only people in our way to reaching perfection."

Natasha heard a alarm come from her computer. She turned her gaze upon the computer and started looking at the screen meticulously.

She looked back at Reno and grinned. "Speaking of Beta."

"What do you got?"

"Four members in Central City saving the citizens."

"Be sure to reward their heroic efforts by sending them a gift."

"Adam and Eve?"

"Adam and Eve." Reno repeated with a crooked smile.

Mount Justice

11:00 am est

Alex sat in his room, quietly looking at a book he took out of the library which will help him better understand what Vladimir was trying to tell him. The man spoke in Latin but Alex couldn't fully remember what the man had said. He knew Draco meant Dragon in Latin. But what the hell does a dragon have to do with any of this? Draco did sound a lot like Drake but what does Drake have to do with this? Wasn't he a member of the FIVE? Why would he betray his own group? Or family, as they called themselves. Alex stared at the book hard, his eyes watering and hurting. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Since he had that talk with Vladimir, Alex had been trying to figure out how to defeat the FIVE. Vladimir told him to separate the group members and attack on all fronts. How does he do that? Alex hadn't even share the information with the League. Fearing they would take the matter into their own hands. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted to prove that Beta could handle anything they throw at them. He wanted to prove to Batman that Beta was still worth keeping.

Noticing Alex's door was slightly open, Dick took a peek inside to see Alex hunched over a book, staring at it as if it was a complex math problem. Dick opened the door slightly, trying not to catch Alex's attention. Barely inside of Alex's room now, Dick got a better look at the book Alex was staring hard at.

"Brushing up on your Latin?" Dick asked with a smile.

Alex didn't even flinch, knowing Dick was there the whole time. He wanted to talk to Dick about something and this was a great time to bring it up.

"Come in and close the door." Alex instructed.

Dick did as he was told and closed the door. He took a step toward the table and was now standing beside Alex.

"What's up? What's with the Latin?"

Alex closed the book. "Nothing." he replied coldly.

"Ok… I'm guessing you want to talk about something."

Alex moved his rolling chair back so he can now be face to face with Dick as Dick leaned on the table with his hands placed on the table.

"I do."

"What about?"

"Aqualad."

Dick frowned. "So you heard, huh?"

"Heard? I saw first hand."

"Did he get away? Did he tell you why he did it?"

"No. But I have a pretty good guess as to why he did it."

"Do tell."

"You told him to join the Light."

"What?! You're crazy. Why would I do that?"

"To get a insider in the Light. A double agent."

"That's crazy talk, Alex."

"Is it? You may be able to fool Batman and your team but you're not fooling me."

Dick narrowed his eyes on Alex. "I think these long nights staring at a Latin book is getting to your head, man."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. But I do know one thing, that intel you got that helped my team. It was from Aqualad. No denying that. How else would you know where they were hiding the scientist?"

Dick gritted his teeth and the two continued to look at one another as if it was a wild west duel.

"I'll take your silence as answer to my question."

"You think you've figured it all out."

"I know I have. You're using what Aiden told Aqualad that day in Atlantis as a way for Aqualad to betray the team and the League. Aiden revealing that Aquaman had lied to him all of these years and that Black Manta was really his father is enough for him to betray everyone and side with his father. But I know Aqualad better than you think I do. Aqualad would never betray this team or the League just for that lie. But the lie is so good, it can be used to get Aqualad on the other side. I have to say, it's kind of a smart move." Alex laughed lightly. "I guess Aqualad is the Dante of your team."

"Dante did evil things!"

"Because his father was held hostage. What's Aqualad's excuse? He's going to have to do bad things in order to gain his father's trust. Who knows?" Alex shrugged. "Maybe Aqualad will like serving with his father. He may even betray you guys."

"Don't ever compare Aqualad to Dante. Aqualad is a better man."

Alex chuckled. "Go feed that bullshit to someone else. Dante never killed and the only time he did kill, it was to avenge his father's death. By killing Ra's and his troops."

"Killing is not our way!"

"Well, sometimes, things have to change. He did something Batman or any other League member wasn't able to do. Cripple the League of Shadows. Dante took out half of their troops and they are still recuperating. They even lost Nightmare. That gives them a recovery time, meaning their will be less assassinations in the world for a short time."

"How can you condone his actions?"

"I would have done it myself if they killed somebody important to me. I think anybody on my team would do it for someone they loved."

"Clearly, our teams are more different than I thought."

"Now you know."

Alex watched as Dick started making his way toward the door. Once Dick opened it, "Tell Aqualad I say hi, the next time you meet up." Alex said as he waved goodbye to Dick. Dick slammed the door and Alex returned to his not so light reading.

Central City

12:00 pm

"Mami, where's Victor?" Hector asked as he searched around his home for his brother.

"You're brother should be in his room." His mother replied from the kitchen.

Hector walked over to his brother's room and knocked on the door. "Vic, we need to talk."

"What about?" Victor said from the other side of the room.

"Did you take my Eminem CD?"

"No. Ask Jasper."

Hector looked at the door in disbelief. Hector looked down at the dog that was sitting near Victor's door. "Did you take it, Jasper?"

The dog cocked it's head to the side in confusion as it whined. "He says he doesn't know."

Victor opened the door and chuckled. "Getting you to talk to the dog is pretty funny."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me my CD."

Victor cocked his head to the side in confusion, mimicking the dog below him. "I don't have your CD."

"Then who does? The boogeyman?"

Victor shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ma! Victor doesn't want to give me my CD back."

Victor's eyes widened. "No, don't do that. She's going to woop my ass."

Hector grinned. "Good."

Their mother stood at the entrance of the hallway they currently occupied with a hot metal spoon in her hand.

"Mom, I swear I don't have it." Victor said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Mijo, you better be telling the truth." She said frighteningly.

"I am!" He cried.

"He's lying." Hector stated as he peeked into Victor's room. Hector pointed to a bunch of CD's on Victor's table. "I can see it from here."

Victor glared at Hector for a short moment but noticed that his mother was stomping toward him. Victor fled to his room and quickly shut the door.

Hector started to laugh at his brother until his mother hit him with the spoon on top of his head. "Ow!" He cried out as he rubbed the top of his head. He looked at his mother innocently. "What was that for?"

"For treating your brother like that."

"But-"

"No buts. You two are brothers and should appreciate having one another." She shook her spoon in front of him. "If you do this again, I will punish you. Understand?"

"Si, mami." Hector replied as he lowered his head.

Victor had a grin on his face as he had his ear to the door, hearing everything that happened. Especially the metal spoon hitting his brother's head. Victor started to snicker and couldn't help but start laughing.

As their mother was leaving the hallway to return to her kitchen, she said, "And you better give Hector back his CD, Victor."

"Ok, mami." Victor quickly replied.

Their mother smiled as she returned to the kitchen to work on her cooking. She had to raise these boys all by herself even though she was 15 when she had them. Their father wanted nothing to do with them, never wanting to be responsible for what he had done. Her mother told her to get a abortion because she was too young to be having kids. But once she saw that sonogram and saw two heads instead of one, she couldn't let go of them. Sure, her life was rough but those two were worth it. She never resented them and thought of them as her gems. Precious gems that could not easily be broken.

She didn't get to go to college like everyone else but just like her mother, she was a hard worker and she knew her sons can be the same way. She hopes to guide them in a different direction so they wouldn't have to go through what she had to go through growing up. Being raised in a bad neighborhood, her mother barely being able to afford the bills. A dangerous neighborhood where you always had to watch your back, especially if you was a girl. Luckily the boys father turned into some kind of hot shot baseball player so he was now paying for the nice home they now lived in. But she couldn't rely on his money alone, so she worked as a receptionist at a hospital. And since the boys can kind of take care of themselves, she was going to college to get her nursing certificate.

The boys were devastated when their grandmother died in a hospital room. She was even more devastated, the woman that raised her her whole life was now dead. Her death is kind of what got her into nursing. She took care of her mother like no other nurse could at that hospital. She knew about the boys powers after they tried hiding it from her. But those boys can't hide anything from her. She knows they will do great things and she will always be proud of them, no matter what they do.

Victor finally came out of his cave as Hector waited impatiently in front of the door. "Here." Victor said as he handed Hector his precious CD.

"Finally." Hector said as he looked at the CD. He then looked at his brother, "You know you can just ask to borrow it right."

"Yeah." Victor said with a nod.

"You know I love you no matter how annoying you are."

"Yeah, yeah. Same here."

"Good. Because if you ever take it again, without my permission, I'll get mom on you."

Victor scoffed. "Whatever."

"What are you two doing?" Their mother asked from the kitchen. They swore she had super hearing.

"Nothing!" They replied in unison.

"So what are we doing today? Heading over to the base?" Hector asked.

"Actually, I invited Ethan and Lucy to come over."

"You did what?!"

"I invited Ethan and Lucy to come over." Victor slowly repeated so Hector can take it all in.

Hector glared at Victor. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because they thought they can beat us in any competition. They say their friendship is stronger than our family bond."

Hector scoffed. "They've only known each other for a couple of months. We've known each other since we were in mami's womb."

"Exactly. We can totally take them on."

"But what do we tell, mami? She wouldn't like unexpected visitors."

"We can tell her right now." Victor suggested.

Hector nodded. "Ok."

As the two walked toward the kitchen, they noticed their mother wasn't in the area. They looked around until they saw their eventual deaths. At the doorway was their mother talking to Ethan and Lucy. They gulped as they watched on, knowing each minute the three talk was less minutes off their life span.

"What are we going to do?" Victor asked his brother as they watched on in shock.

"What we always do."

"And that is?"

"Run."

As the boys were about to run out of the house, their mother quickly turned around and smiled at the two. As if she knew they were about to run away. Seriously, super hearing with that lady.

She looked at the two with a subtle glare that sent shivers down their spines. "You two didn't tell me you had visitors coming."

"Uh…" Hector said.

"We…"

"Forgot?" Hector ended.

"How could you forget about us?" Ethan asked from outside.

"Good question." Their mother replied as she looked at Ethan. She turned her gaze toward the twins. "How did you forget?"

"See, what had happen was…" Hector started.

"We were just overwhelmed with this summer homework they gave us…"

"So it completely blew past us. You know, because we're so busy."

"But we made the plans yesterday." Lucy corrected.

The two gulped and stared at Lucy in amazement. Just looking at their mother's expression was enough to make the two want to pee their pants. The two started to make their way toward the door and they cautiously brushed past their mother and were now outside of the house.

"See you later, mami." Hector said.

"Love you." Victor stated as he and Hector pushed Ethan and Lucy away from their house.

"Be careful!" Their mother called out. "Come back before dinner!"

Once they were a few blocks away from their house, the twins looked at the two people in front of them in disbelief.

"What?" Ethan and Lucy asked.

"So not helping back there." Hector replied.

"Helping with what?" Ethan inquired.

"I swear, we need like a giant SOS sign in neon lights in order for you guys to understand."

"You guys were in trouble?" Lucy asked.

Hector glared at his brother. "Yes. My idiot brother forgot to inform our dear mother about us having visitors."

Victor looked down in shame. "She doesn't like unexpected visitors."

"Oh!" Ethan and Lucy exclaimed as they finally got it. "Our bad."

"Would you two stop doing that. It's creepy."

The two looked at each other and then at Hector. "What's creepy?" They asked in unison.

"You two talking at the same time. Only we can do that."

"Because we're actually twins." Victor said.

"That don't mean anything." Ethan defended.

"Yeah. We can do it too." Lucy added.

"No, you can't!" The twins said in unison.

"Yes, we can!" Ethan and Lucy said.

"How about we make a friendly wager." Ethan suggested.

"Ok…" Hector said.

"We do a little competition. If we win, you guys stop talking in unison. And if you win, we stop doing it."

"What's the competition?" Victor questioned.

Lucy looked up at the sky and thought about it deeply. She snapped her fingers and grinned. "Alright, whoever saves the most lives by 3 o'clock wins."

"How would we tally that up?" Hector asked.

"One point for each life you save. No cheating!"

"It's kind of hard to tell if the other group is cheating or not."

"That's a good point."

"I'm sure we can all be honest individuals." Ethan chimed in.

"I can…" Victor spoke up.

"And I'll be the honest one as well."

"Wait," Hector said. "We don't have our costumes."

Ethan shrugged off the book bag he was wearing and held it in front of the three people in front of him. "Bam!" He exclaimed.

"Where did you get these?" Hector asked.

"From your rooms." Lucy said with a smile.

"You went into our rooms in the base?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"That's not right!" Victor shouted.

"Do you want to cry or get your butts beat?" Ethan asked the twins.

"Oh, it's so on!" Hector said as he and his brother snatched their costumes out of the book bag.

3 hours later…

The two teams reconvened in front of a statue of the Flash. The two teams did fairly well. Ethan used his powers to stop a bus from driving off a bridge, Lucy went inside of the bus and helped people out of it while Ethan held on to it. They also stopped numerous muggings and day robberies. The twins on the other hand had ran around the city at least five times and stopped any crime they managed to see. They even talked down a potential suicide victim and arrested some would be bank robbers.

"Alright," Ethan said as the two teams stood in front of each other. "How many do you got?"

"30. You?" Victor asked.

"29." Ethan replied with a frown.

Hector uppercut the air, "Looks like we won!"

"You guys totally cheated." Lucy protested.

"How?"

"You guys got super speed."

"It's not our fault you guys are slow."

"Totally unfair, dude."

Hector rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Let's try to stay civilized, guys." Victor warned.

Ethan frowned as he looked at a blue portal that appeared in front of them. He watched as Adam and Eve stepped out of the portal and now stood in front of them.

"I think being civilized should be the last thing on our minds. Also, I think we can call this a tie." Ethan stated.

"Hell no, this is not…" Hector started but cut himself off as he turned to look at Adam and Eve. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"We can totally call it a tie." Victor chimed in as every one was now aware of the two in front of them.

"Taking these two down should be easy." Lucy announced as she remembered Alex telling the team something about Adam not being faster than Wally. Well, they had two speedsters now so two should be better than one.

"Hopefully." Ethan added.

"Are you going to keep talking or die?" Eve asked the group.

"Die? They want to kill us now?" Ethan asked his team.

"Apparently." Victor chimed in.

"I don't blame them. I feel like killing you guys sometimes." Hector stated. He got weird looks from his team members and he sighed. "Just kidding."

Lucy sighed, hoping she would eventually face off with her doppelganger again but is severely disappointed. "We might as well get this over with…"

The twins ran toward Adam at full speed but as they were about to get to him, he teleported away leaving a purple smoke in his place. The twins looked around frantically, hearing the battle Ethan and Lucy were having with Eve. Finally, Adam reappeared with a silver coated hammer hand. He swung his hammer, Hector ducked but his brother wasn't as fortunate. Victor fell to the floor, away from his brother while his brother glared at Adam in rage. Hector's arms erupted in flames and he started punching Adam rapidly but missed most of his hits. Getting tired of evading Hector's weak attempts at trying to hit him, Adam teleported behind Hector and shifted his arm into a long metal bat. Adam's bat hit Hector's head and Hector fell to the floor, leaving a chance for Victor to stand up and freeze Adam in his place. With his feet now frozen, Adam was not capable of teleporting away from Victor as Victor ran toward him. Instead, Adam perfectly timed Victor's arrival and he swung his bat at the boy. Victor landed near his brother and the two groaned as their heads were swelling in pain.

Lucy and Ethan on the other hand didn't have as much difficulty with Eve as the twins were having with Adam. Whenever one of Eve's clones tried to hit Lucy, Lucy would evade or phase through the hits and in the process, destroy her clones. While Lucy was playing defense, Ethan was playing offense. Throwing a barrage of elongated, huge fisted punches at the girl. Eve would create a blue portal in front of her and Ethan's punches would go into another area he did not know. Retrieving his stretched out hand, Ethan was too distracted to noticed Eve had her arms up, palms out and aimed at Ethan. A ice blast blasted into Ethan's chest, freezing him solid to a wall behind him. Eve opened her mouth to deliver what would be the final blow as yellow energy appeared in her mouth and shot out of it in a wide arc that would connect with Ethan. Luckily, Lucy was fast enough to react that she ran toward Ethan, pulled him out of his frozen prison by shifting him out of there and then the two rolled away from the huge blast that destroyed the wall Ethan was connected too.

"She can shoot energy beams out of her mouth?! What the hell?!" Ethan exclaimed in shock as he looked at his previous spot. If Lucy hadn't intervened, he might have been dead.

"These FIVE members are full of surprises." Lucy responded.

Ethan looked at Lucy in disbelief. "You think?"

Lucy stood up and helped agony stricken Ethan from the floor. "We need to change our game up."

"How?" Ethan asked as he stared at Eve in disbelief.

"The old switch-a-roo." She replied as she watched the twins continue their fight with Adam. Adam of course, was winning.

"Alright, I'll help Victor while Hector helps you."

"Why do I get stuck with Hector?" She asked in disappointment.

"Does it really matter, Lucy?"

She sighed. "I guess not."

Adam teleported in front of Hector and was about to slam his hammer into Hector's face until unexpectedly, Ethan's long, stretched out fist connected with Adam's face. The force was enough to send Adam crashing into a nearby bus, leaving a small dent on the side of the bus.

Ethan looked at Hector, "Go help Lucy."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ethan exploded.

"Alright, sheesh." Hector said as he walked off.

Ethan calmed himself down and looked at Victor. "You freeze, I hit."

Victor nodded. "Got it."

"If he comes at you, run away. He can't catch up to you. Lead him toward me and I'll do the rest."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Really, dude?"

Victor shrugged but heard Adam remove himself from the side of the bus. "He's coming."

"Get ready."

Adam teleported into the sky above the two, surprising them once he landed, spun around with both arms out and smacked both of them with his hammer hands. The two stumbled away from each other and once Ethan shrugged off his pounding head, he cocked back a punch and threw it at Adam. Adam being in front of Victor, teleported away leaving the punch to hit Ethan's partner. With Victor on the floor and Ethan mad at himself for making the mistake, Adam appeared behind Ethan with a sword shaped arm, ready to impale Ethan. Ethan knowing that Adam must have teleported behind him, he quickly twisted his body around and elbowed Adam in the face. Adam stumbled backwards and felt Ethan's giant hands grab his shirt and pull him toward Ethan. Ethan cocked back a fist and punched Adam in the mouth and used the method repeatedly until blood trickled down Adam's face. Ethan finished it off by swinging Adam around multiple times and letting him go until Ethan let him go. Adam was sent flying toward a ice blast Eve shot at Hector and Lucy. The ice blast froze Adam in mid air and a frozen block of ice laid on the side of Eve.

Capitalizing on Eve's mistake, Lucy ran up to the girl and punched her with a density shifted punch. Stumbling backwards, Eve didn't notice the red blur that was Hector running up to her. At top speed, Hector used his shoulder to crash into Eve, sending her flying toward Ethan. Ethan grabbed her in mid air, swung her around and threw her as if she was a Frisbee. With Eve in mid air once again, Victor aimed his palms at the girl and shot out a ice beam. Eve was aware enough to counter the blast with a blast of her own. In the air, she used a ice beam to guide her back to ground level. Seeing as the tides have turned against her, due to her brother being frozen in ice, Eve decided she had to retreat. She had no way of helping her brother out of his current crisis so the decision should be enough for Reno. A blue portal appeared behind Eve and she stepped backwards, into the portal. A portal also appeared near Adam and it sucked him inside with the two now retreating to their base.

"We did it?" Hector asked in disbelief.

"I guess so." Lucy responded.

"That was great work, guys." Ethan praised.

"Yeah it was." Victor added.

"Now what?" Hector questioned.

"We eat some food." Victor replied happily.

"Hold on." Lucy stopped the three from walking. "Why were they trying to kill us?"

"We know something they don't want us to know." Ethan replied.

"And that is?"

"How to beat them."

"But why us? I mean, I'm sure Alex must have told the League. Right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If they're coming after us, to kill us. Then no, Alex didn't tell the League. They want to cut off loose ends. Us being the loose ends." Ethan explained.

"Which makes us targets. Now we really need to get rid of the FIVE." Victor chimed in.

"But how are the eight of us going to defeat the FIVE of them? All of them just as powerful as two or three of us." Hector inquired.

"We might need more help." Victor replied.

"We might need… Alpha." Ethan said as he looked at his fellow group members.

* * *

On the next episode of YJ:Beta...

Lucy, Ethan and the twins try convincing Alex that Beta needs the help of Alpha in order to defeat the FIVE. Tyreese and Drake face off in a one on one battle and Emma has her first encounter with Hades. What will she learn of Dante's death? Is he truly dead? Or is he alive? Can Hades even be trusted? All on the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...


	47. Episode 47: Dead or Alive?

Author's Note: Well... This was much more longer than I anticipated. A little bit too long. I don't know what happened but inspiration hit. And in a way, I was experimenting with my writing, trying to make it better and longer. When you guys review, let me know what you think about the writing and the story. I feel like I did a really good job. I feel that it's my best work yet, writing-wise. Though it's long, it's pretty good. Hope you guys enjoy.

Strike OOO, After season 5. We're still in season 3. So there is a long way to go but yes... People will die. It's the natural order of things. If people died in Alpha, they will in Beta as well. Sorry to break the news. Well, as you'll read in this chapter, how would he go about telling Ella he knows something without revealing something on his side. It's a complicated game that will continue to be played until Season 5 lol. But yeah, love is blind lol. Execute? Dibs? What? lol. You've never been hit with a spoon? I assure you, it's not pleasant lol. Oh! Dante is dead... or is he? I continue to tease you guys in this episode :) Yay! Best OCxOC ship ever. I feel honored. If there was a FanFiction award ceremony I would be happy to see ShadowMagican and Cromet up there. Even if I don't win.

Lia, I wouldn't say better but it's getting there :) It's interesting what you say about Drake but the fight isn't as epic as I wanted it too be. I did however wanted Tyreese and Drake to talk so that happened. Who knows what Drake will do.

Overlord Susanno, Yeah, Alex's evolution has been really interesting. Fan-boy turned anti-Batman lol. I think Alex is probably the most interesting character in my story. He's definitely a fan favorite.

Phoenix Force, Dude! THat's a perfect description as to what Alex has become. He's Batman even though he didn't spend as much time as with him like others from the Bat Family have.

Zeus, Yeah... That's not going to happen. Interesting idea but I don't think I would be capable of that. Let alone a 3 part thing. It's just going to be a one chapter thing, no deaths or war type thing. And don't worry, everybody is a bit violent.

So I was thinking... Did you guys know that 50 Shades of Gray was initially a Twilight Fan Fiction? Like, that interest me because what if Beta can somehow become something like 50 Shades of Gray. Besides the sex and all those naughty things in that book. Like, I move away from DC material and make my own. What are your thoughts on that? I think it would be really difficult though lol.

Enjoy the show and remember to Review and Rate! :D

* * *

Mount Justice

August 14th, 2013 12:00 pm

Alex sat on a bench in the garage area of the base, working on the bike he never used. The bike Batman gave to him almost a year ago. Back when Alex was once a fan-boy, hanging on Batman's every words, sucking up the wisdom Batman once bestow upon him. How things have changed. Now, Alex resent Batman, not as much as he used too but he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Knight. He didn't want to live in his shadow like Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl are currently doing. Dante's betrayal of the team due to Batman's paranoia is what started the resentment. Things only got worse as Dante was pitied against Beta and that dreadful day happened. The day Beta found out Dante was dead at the hands of Parasite. That's what really made Alex snap. He was no longer the boy he once was. He saw what a hero's life truly is. It's not as magnificent as he once dreamt it would be. No. It's full of sadness, secrecy, and betrayal. All of the things Alex hadn't expected when he first put on his costume or first joined Beta.

Alex stopped working on the black motorcycle with the front mimicking his mask, the look of a crow's face. He didn't know why he was working on it. What was the point? He would never use it when he's with Beta. Or even if he's on his own, patrolling the streets of Gotham, avoiding Batman and his boy wonder. Alex wiped the sweat off his face and couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered a time when he once wanted to wear the costume of Robin. Looking back to those days, he was glad things had happened the way they did. Sure, being a Robin meant you were Batman's ward, meaning he was grooming you to lead and become your own person. But no matter how hard you would work, you would never be like Batman. The legendary figure of Gotham City. You would be in his shadow, nobody taking you seriously. Alex is actually surprised none of the Robins have died yet. They would be a great target for Batman's rogue gallery. Alex could just see Joker getting his hands on the current Robin and just killing him.

Batman losing Robin would be like Alex losing Dante. Batman would be devastated, just as Alex was. To lose a partner who didn't deserve to die. Dante tried his best not to become a villain, he tried desperately to ignore Ra's as he tried tempting him to the other side of the job. The side where money and revenge was all that mattered and whoever was in the way suffered the consequences. Alex deduced that Batman must have lost someone dear to him before he put on the cowl. Perhaps his parents or a friend. Something that gave him a purpose in defending Gotham from the evil masterminds that inhabited it. Why else would he deal with those psychos?

Alex started to question his own purpose. Why was he still a hero? At first, it was to get the attention of Batman and once he did, the Dark Knight gave the boy a home and a family (Beta.). But since Alex no longer has love for the Batman, what drives him to do what he continues to do? Is it justice? To stop villains from having their way with the world? The threat of the Light? Surely enough, the Justice League or even Alpha can take care of them. What drove Alex to continue this horrendous job? The job where no one is safe, hero or villain. Could it be that he wants to continue Dante's former job of leading this group of teenagers? Could that be it? As a tribute to his late friend. Beta was more to Alex than just his team. Beta was his family and as long as they are around, he will be too. Beta is what drives Alex to do what he does.

But there is also something Alex can't wrap his head around. The most confusing thing in the whole world. Girls. Is Ella really a super powered individual? Where does she stand? On the side of good or evil? From what Artemis had told him, the description she gave to him of the girl she worked with to take down Adam, it sounded a lot like his girlfriend. But how could that be possible? For as long as Alex had known Ella, she wasn't weird enough to deem her a Meta. She was just plain weird and he liked her for that. But as Alex put two and two together, starting with his fight with his old bully in which Ella of all people defeated him, with a baseball bat. Alex couldn't help but be paranoid. A annoying gene passed down to members of the Bat Family. Plus, how would he bring this up to Ella without revealing his own secret. "Hey Ella, I know that girl you worked with to take out that one bad guy. The description she gave me sounds a lot like you. Are you a hero or villain?" That would be the stupidest thing he had ever spew from his mouth in front of her. If he was going to bring this to her, he had to gather more evidence, some very hard evidence that would stick and prove his case. But how would he explain the facts he had gathered without raising suspicion? If he was to tell her, she would flip it on him, telling him he held a secret from her and it would be a Game of Thrones style political match up. Each side trying to prove the other wrong and doing some horrible things in the process to prove it. He couldn't risk his relationship with her because of his paranoia. He also couldn't push the thought of her having powers out of his head.

Then, there was also his match with words with Dick a couple of days ago. Yeah, that went well. Alex literally burned the bridge with the one person he could talk too about his problems, other than Batman. Dick knows what it's like to lead a team and all of the responsibilities it lays on a leader. But Dick trying to deny that he planned for Aqualad to betray the team and to say those things about Dante. It just made Alex turn into someone he was scared of becoming. Batman… The facts were in front of Dick and he denied them. It was some hard facts but what is it going to take for Dick to admit to his team that Aqualad is secretly a double agent. Does Aqualad have to blow up the base in order for him to reveal the truth to his team members? Or would he continue to hide it in order to get what he needs from the Light. What if that obsession leads to the death of one of his team members? All of these things, Alex is sure Dick had thought of. Of course Aqualad could be trusted, for now. But what happens when he makes a connection with his father? What if his father sways him to the side of the Light? Will Aqualad remain sturdy or turn to the other side? It all remains to be seen but Alex has a bad feeling about it.

Deep in his recurring thoughts, Alex hadn't notice the team of people walking toward him from behind. Until he heard a whisper from one of them, Alex broke out of his comatose like demeanor and was now fully alert to the things around him.

"He has a motorcycle?" Ethan whispered to the group of four.

"I didn't know that." Lucy replied as she eyed the motorcycle from afar.

"Why haven't we been to this part of the base?" Hector asked his brother.

"We have been here, for the Bio Ship, just not this part of the garage." Victor responded as the group stopped dead in it's tracks and looked at their leader.

"I take it you have a reason for coming here." Alex stated without looking at the group but instead looking at them from their reflection on his motorcycle.

"Nice bike." Ethan praised as he looked at the bike more closely from afar.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you use it? It looks pretty bad ass."

"Bad ass it is." Lucy added.

"A little bit too bad ass if you ask me." Victor said.

"Nobody asked you." Hector nudged his brother.

Alex stood up, wiped his hands with the towel he placed on his shoulder minutes ago and spun around to look at the group.

"What's up?" Alex inquired nonchalantly.

"We need to talk." Lucy spoke up as she moved forward to address her leader.

"About?"

"The FIVE." Ethan interjected.

"Ok… What about them?"

"They attacked us in Central City." Hector said.

"And now you tell me?" Alex replied irritated

"Yes." Lucy replied bluntly as Alex's cold glaze fell upon her.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We had a friendly competition and when we were done, Adam and Eve appeared and a fight broke out." Ethan explained.

"We won, of course." Lucy added.

"Because we're awesome." Hector ended.

"Ok," Alex said as he took in all of the information they fed to him. His mind started to calculate and assess the situation. Instantly, he asked, "Did you learn anything new about Eve?"

"She can freaking shoot a energy blast out of her mouth!" Ethan exclaimed as the vision came back to him vividly.

"She didn't turn invisible which is quite odd since we knew of four of her powers. That energy blast out of the mouth thing is her fifth power. All of the members of the FIVE, at least from what we experienced, have only four powers." Victor explained as everyone but his brother listened attentively.

Alex rubbed his chin as he started to think more clearly, no longer in his deep thought process but is able to quickly understand the situation. "Is it possible that Adam has a fifth power we don't know about? Since he and Eve were created first."

"Perhaps, but we won't know until he reveals his power. We still have to worry about Reno's fourth power and Drake's third and fourth power. Both of whom are probably the most strongest in the group."

"Alright, as time passes, they should reveal more of what we want to know. Thanks for the debriefing, guys." Alex said and turned around to continue his work on the motorcycle.

"We're not done yet, boss." Ethan pointed out as everyone kept their glaze as serious as they could on Alex.

Alex spun back around to look at the group. "What else do you need to talk about?"

"We need to discuss how in the world are we going to defeat the FIVE." Lucy spoke up as she folded her arms.

"I'm still working on that.' Alex replied with a frown.

"May we make a suggestion?" Victor asked.

Alex shrugged. "Go ahead."

Victor fiddled with his fingers, not knowing how Alex would take this suggestion. "Maybe we should ask Alpha for help."

"Absolutely not." Alex responded defensively.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me, we don't need their help. They will just hold us back and make us look weak. We can't look weak, especially now that we are basically facing off against our equals."

"But they would be able to provide significant support." Victor pointed out.

"The eight of us clearly can't take the FIVE on our own. We need help, Alex." Lucy said.

"We don't need them." Alex replied stubbornly.

"Stopping be stubborn, Alex. We need their help and you know it. You just don't want to do it because it would probably make Nightwing look good. You need to let go of your pride and ask for help. If you don't, we're going to get hurt. Plus, we need to separate them and the eight of us aren't enough to do that. That would be two against one and we have a hard time doing that already." Ethan explained his case to his leader.

Alex narrowed his eyes on Ethan, "And to think I was starting to like you."

"Come on! Stop being a dick, Alex." Ethan protested loudly in anger.

"No! End of story."

"At least tell us why not. The truth, you owe us that much." Lucy said as she placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder to calm him down.

"The truth is, before you and Ethan joined this team, Batman wanted to get rid of us. Because we were weak without Dante. We constantly failed missions and we became a nuisance to the League. But I stepped up and with the help of Emma, I was able to get this team back on track. I personally told Batman myself that we can handle the FIVE with no one's help. Not the League and definitely not Alpha. If I go back on my word and ask for help, it would make us look weak. And I don't want to look weak. Not to Alpha, not to the League, not to anybody. You understand? By doing this, nobody will take us seriously. There will be a serious chance that the League will get rid of us. I can't take that chance! I don't want this team to break up. I want to keep this family we have together and in order to do that, we need to do this ourselves." Alex explained as serious as he could. He left out that he couldn't go to Alpha for help anyways because of how things ended with him and Nightwing.

Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't make us look weak or vulnerable, it makes us look stupid. We should take advantage of the resources we have in front of us, one of those resources is Alpha. I'm sure they will be happy to help us and the League will see it as a collaborative effort. That will gain us some points because we're able to play with our rivals. There is something more to this than you let on, Alex. One way or the other, we need their help. You're just one man. You can't stop all of us from asking Alpha. You're becoming so paranoid that it isn't funny anymore. The FIVE are a serious threat, one that can be the end of this team. Until you realize that, we don't know if we want you leading this team." Lucy explained in just as a serious way as Alex did. Which surprised Ethan because she wasn't serious at all. Always had a joke with everything she said. He guessed there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

Alex watched in silence as his team members walked away from him, leaving him there to take in everything Lucy had just said. She was right and he knew that but he couldn't risk Beta looking vulnerable. He couldn't let the team that he loved dearly be taken away from him. They were his first real family and he didn't want the League, the Light or even the FIVE to take that away from him. He especially wanted to continue Dante's short legacy in leading this team. In order to do that, he had to listen to his team. He couldn't just have the burden on his shoulders. That's why they were there, to help each other and to help others. He trusted them, even Ethan but he couldn't let this family get taken away. Alex was conflicted as he sat down in front of the motorcycle once again, contemplating what to do and how to do it. As confused as ever, Alex continued his work hoping it would get his mind off current affairs. Friends, girlfriend and family, swirling around his mind like a fly.

Themyscira

1:00 pm

Emma stood on the sandy beach on the edge of the island she grew up in. The beautiful blue water of the ocean touched her bare feet where she was only wearing her sandals. She wore the same white dress she wore when she first left the island. She took in a deep, pleasurable breath as a cool breeze past through the area. It was great to be back home, where it all started. She decided to stay for a day or two so she can see her mother and spend time with Cassie. She hasn't seen any of them yet but she soon will. She is just basking in the beauty that is her homeland. Where everyone is equal, not wanting to fight over trivial things.

Emma knew Wonder Woman only took her in so she can ease Cassie when she finally arrived to join the team. Cassie isn't ready to join the team just yet but when she will be, Emma will be there to help her. But Emma got a sense that Wonder Woman chose her to join Beta for more than that. Perhaps to be more than a mere warrior on the island filled with them. Emma's has loved her experience so far, getting to meet her team mates and new people. But nothing is like home. She has grown close to Tyreese and was close to Madison before Dante died. She has become a mentor of sorts to Alex, providing assistance when it comes to the team and teaching him how to lead properly. The boy is doing a good job but he has changed. No longer the immature boy she once knew. No… Dante's death changed him like it changed mostly everyone in the team. Tyreese, however, seemed to be the least affected, at least from what she has seen. Either he is hiding his true feelings well or it's been showing all along but she hasn't noticed it.

Ah, Tyreese, things were kind of weird between them. Always refereed to as a couple due to them always being together. They were not a couple and Emma was quick to point that out but she couldn't help but feel that whenever she did, Tyreese seemed to be sad. Did he like her? Why did he like her? She was completely different than all of the other girls he knew. Why her? Emma was also afraid because she didn't share the same feelings. Sure, Tyreese was handsome, nice, and always the voice of reason. But Emma felt like she really didn't need him the way others need a significant other. She didn't want to hurt the boy but how can she make him stop having feelings for her? She just wanted to be friends with the man, nothing more. At least, that what she thought and wanted to think. Did she like him the way he liked her? Emma is just as confused with boys as Dante was once oblivious to all things girls.

There was something there between them, a mutual respect. She enjoyed her time with Tyreese, though, it will be cut short once he moves to Michigan and leaves the team. She didn't know how she felt about that. Tyreese was her only friend, the only person she can confide in whenever she had a problem -which hardly ever happened- or was confused with something someone had said -which always happened. If only she had stayed on the island instead of taking Wonder Woman's offer, she wouldn't have to deal with feelings like this. She could have stayed home, with her mother or training Cassie. But she didn't regret accepting her position in Beta, is has been a experience she will never forget. The only thing is, she has to find her place in the new world she inhabited. She didn't just want to be a hero, she wanted to make a difference in another way. In what way, she didn't know.

After basking in the glory that was this beautiful island and reflecting upon everything she could think of, Emma started making her way toward the beautiful city behind her. As she walked the streets of the city, people came up to her, knowing her for years, and were surprised to see her back on the island after many months of not seeing her. She finally made her way through the markets and to her old home, where her mother was. Emma knocked on the door in a rhythm her mother would notice instantly. A smile crept up on Emma's face as she heard frantic footsteps coming toward her door. Once the door was open, two long arms wrapped around her in a tight grip. Emma returned the hug with as little effort as the giver, or else that person would be broken in half.

"My dear Emma, how much I have missed you." Emma's mother said as she finally released the hug, wiping a tear off her eyes.

"I've missed you too, mother. But you shouldn't cry." Emma replied with a slight frown. "You know what that makes me do."

"Yes, yes, we don't want the big strong girl to cry." Her mother replied with a chuckle. "Come in," Her mother gestured her to come into her home, "I have a surprise for you."

Emma put one foot in and raised a eyebrow. "Surprise?"

"Yes, yes, come see." Her beckoned her further into the house.

As Emma stepped further into the home cautiously, she couldn't help but notice the home was as spotless as ever. Her mother must have used cleaning as a way to forget her daughter wasn't around, instead in a mysterious place few people of her kind go too. Also, Emma used to keep the place dirty whenever she came back from training, her mother swore she ate and moved around like a beast. But she had to change her ways as she grew up, being more lady than warrior, with the help of her mother. She now moved gracefully in and out of battle.

"Little one, look who has come back home." Her mother told a guest Emma couldn't quite see.

As Emma turned a tight corner, she was tackled in a hug, more stronger than her mothers. As the giver squeezed the life out of Emma, she could help but smile, knowing who the attacker was.

"You're back!" The blonde hair girl exclaimed in excitement as she looked up at Emma.

"Cassie? My, have you grown." Emma responded as the girl let go of her tight hug.

"Yep! Wonder Woman says I'm almost ready. I'm so excited!" She practically jumps with joy. She grabbed Emma's hand and literally dragged her toward a table that had four chairs near it. "Come and sit."

Emma was a bit surprised at how powerful Cassie has become in a couple of months. Emma took a seat as her mother and Cassie occupied the other seats.

"So, tell us how it's like. Being a hero and all." Cassie stated enthusiastically.

"It's fine." Emma replied timidly

Cassie raised a eyebrow. "Just fine? Come on, Emma. Tell me how it's like to work with Wonder Woman."

"Actually, I have never worked with her."

"Really? Why not?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"But you are saving the people of that world." Her mother said.

"Yes, I am."

"So what do you do over there?" Cassie inquired as she moved forward to take in all of the information.

"I work with a team, we save people. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?! Are you serious? I have been waiting years to go back and do some good." Cassie exclaimed.

"It's not all that it seems to be. There is more too it than saving people or working in a group. It's not a happy story, Cassie. Sometimes, your comrades die or betray you. It's not some fable my mother would tell you. It's real. The line between right and wrong is sometimes blurry." Emma said, speaking from experience, bestowing her wisdom on to the younger girl.

"Geeze, Emma, you make it seem bad." Cassie replied with a slight frown.

"It has it's benefits but it also has it's downsides." She noticed the sad look on Cassie's face, "I don't mean to discourage you, just pointing out what you may go through."

Her mother placed a hand on Emma's, "I understand what you mean, Emma." She looked at Cassie and placed her hand on hers, "She is only advising you on what's to come. Understand, little one?"

Cassie nodded sadly, "Yes." She quickly perked up however and asked, "So how is your team?"

Emma smiled. "They are good. Real good, actually. Perhaps better than most of our warriors."

"Ugh! I can't wait to go over there!"

"Patience, Cassie." Emma's mother warned her. "All in good time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma observed the two closely, noticing the two have become closer while Emma was away. Her mother's way of replacing her.

"So how have you two been?" Emma questioned.

"We've been good." Her mother replied. "Cassie visits more often after seeing how sad I was when you left."

"It was real bad." Cassie spoke up.

"Can't a mother miss her child?"

"She can." Cassie replied respectfully.

"Well, it's good to see you two again." Emma said.

"How long are you staying?"

"For a day or two."

"Aww." Cassie responded with a pout.

"Don't be sad, little one. Soon, we will be reunited, fighting side by side."

"I can't wait!"

"Full of energy, this one." Her mother said, pointing to Cassie.

Cassie shrugged, "I can't help it."

The three didn't seem to notice a intruder in their home. Once the intruder showed up in front of the three, they looked at the person with Emma observing the person more closely than the others.

"Board up your homes, Hades' minions have appeared on the beach front." A woman as tall as Emma declared.

"Sophia?" Emma said as she looked at the familiar girl.

"Emma? I thought you was in the world of Man."

"I came to visit."

"Well, we can use you on the beach front."

Emma nodded. "I'll be there right away."

The two girls looked at each other in mutual respect and then Sophia stormed out of the home just as quickly as she came in.

"I'm going with you." Cassie said as she stood up at the same time Emma did.

"No, you stay." Emma commanded as she went to her old room to get her gear.

"You can't do this, Emma! I'm not a little girl anymore."

A few seconds later, Emma came out of her room, donning her armor with her sword and shield in each of her hands.

"You are still the same age as when I left." Emma replied as she looked at the girl and her mother.

"But I'm more stronger. I can help! I've been doing so the whole time you have been gone."

Emma looked at the girl and then at her mother. "Listen to the girl, Emma." Her mother advised.

"Fine, but you stick by me. Understood?"

Cassie nodded vigorously, "Yes."

The two said their goodbyes to Emma's mother and advised her to do as she was told and board up her home. The two ran through the market Emma previously walked through and were now standing on the beach, watching as the female warriors came to blows with the skeletons that served Hades. Each skeleton had a helmet, a sword and a shield but were no match against the female warriors. Where they lacked in experience, they made up for with numbers. The skeletons outnumbered the amazons and Emma knew she had to turn the tide. Hoping Cassie was experienced enough to handle these skeletons without armor or even weapons, the two girls ran toward the battle as at the very back of the battle was a dark portal that allowed the skeletons to terrorize the living.

Swords clashed with swords and shields bashed into other shields. The fight raged on, the experienced amazons taking care of their evil foes easily while skeletons continued to pour through the portal. Emma hit a skeleton warrior so hard with her shield that it's head rolled off his head and she kicked it's body away from her. She quickly spun around, swinging her sword in the process to decapitated another skeleton's head. Cassie on the other hand used the lasso Wonder Woman had her train with, to pull skeletons toward her so she can attack. Skeleton body parts flying everywhere, Emma knew this fight would go on until the amazons were overwhelmed or they would be too tired to fight. Knowing Hades let his minions do the fighting, she knew she had to go through the portal in order to stop the God of the Underworld from attacking her home.

Emma rammed her shield into the Skeleton that was currently fighting Sophia. The skeleton fell to the floor and Emma raised her foot and smashed it into the dead warrior, breaking all bones in his body. Emma looked at Sophia as the battle continued around them.

"I need to get into that portal." Emma told Sophia.

Sophia blew a piece of her brown hair away form her face and observed Emma closely with her dark green eyes. "That would be suicide. You would be entering the realm of Hades."

"You're planning on going to the Underworld?" Cassie asked as she ran up to the two older girls.

"Yes." Emma said, addressing the two girls in front of her. "It's the only way to stop Hades from invading. If I can get to Hades, I can get him to stand down."

"How do you expect to tell a God to stop what he is doing?" Sophia asked skeptically.

"If Wonder Woman," She cleared her throat, "If Princess Diana is capable of defeating Hades, I'm sure I can as well."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Emma."

"She can do it if she had some help." Cassie protested as she stood at Emma's side.

"You're not coming." Emma said to Cassie, being the overprotective older sister. Even though the two aren't related, they treated each other as sisters.

"Emma, I can help you. Please trust me." Cassie pleaded.

"You won't be able to take on Hades by yourself." Sophia pointed out. "The Princess has been training the girl as hard as she ever did."

Emma sighed. "Fine." She told Cassie, "But if anything happens, you need to make it out of the Underworld. Understood?"

Cassie nodded. "I won't let you down."

Sophia smiled. "Now, go! Me and our sisters will hold off their forces. It's up to you two."

Emma nodded and grabbed Cassie's arm. "Hold on tight."

"Are you trying to fly?" Cassie asked but her answer was already given as the two started levitating in the air. "Emma, I can fly, you know."

"You can?" Emma asked in surprise. That was new.

Cassie nodded and shrugged Emma's hand off her. "I told you, you need more faith in me."

"Clearly." Emma said, baffled at what was going on. How much she has missed during her time with Beta.

The two flew over the battle that was taking place below them and made their way toward the portal. Once they charged through a group of skeletons trying to make it out to their island, the two looked in shock as a huge army of skeletons formed in front of them. As if all of Hades' victims have joined together to take over the living. At the top of a red mountain filled with spirits roaming around it, hands inside of the mountain trying to catch the spirits, with a stairwell made of bones, was Hades, sitting on his throne.

Wearing black armor with a black helmet with long curved horns on each side of it, Hades watched with amusement as Wonder Woman -his foe- little protégés appeared in his realm. A rather foolish act. To think they can take on a god.

"Welcome to the Underworld" Hades' voice roared throughout the area which made his skeletons cheer.

Metropolis

1:00 pm est

Tyreese flew around the city, thinking things over as he always did. He loved to fly above the city, the air not exactly strong enough to put out his fire but enough to make him feel good. Tyreese flew whenever he had things to think about and the one thing on his mind at this moment was Emma. Tyreese liked the girl a little too much than he would like to admit but he doesn't know exactly how she feels. The girl is as stubborn as a rock, not exactly showing emotions and too oblivious to all things 'Man' to know when Tyreese is trying to flirt with her. She is also a bit defensive whenever he tried flirting and trying to avoid her wrath, he stopped flirting all together. But as the inevitable date draws near, the day he moves to MSU and leaves the team, he couldn't help but feel sad. She will never know how he truly feels. At least, he didn't have the guts to tell her. How could he? She is so strong and independent, she doesn't need him. He doesn't want her to need him, he just wants her to like him. To move their friendship to the next level by making it a relationship.

He knew she enjoyed his company, at least, from what she tells him. But he thinks that's not enough for him, his feelings are genuine. He wants to wow her with romantic gestures, go out with her in public, in a way that they wouldn't be seen as friends but actually the couple they have always been called. He wants them to be a couple but he doesn't know what she wants. Does she like him, at least, just a little? Tyreese knows he's Emma's closest friend on the base, especially since Madison started developing her problems, and Emma's his closest friend as well. But if there is one thing Tyreese doesn't want, it's to be in the dreaded place all men fear when they meet a woman. The friend zone…

Just like the Twilight Zone, the friend zone is one weird place for someone to be. It's the worst place to be where a mans nightmares haunts him. Knowing you like a girl so much, you want to pursue a relationship but she just wants to be a friend. That hurts guys so much that girls don't realize it. Tyreese really doesn't want to get there or else he would be miserable. No man should suffer the dreadful effects of the Friend Zone.

As fear takes over Tyreese's mind, he wonders if it would be the right move, to kiss Emma on his last day. Would that make things weird? Would she punch him in the face or enjoy the kiss? Would it ruin their friendship? The friendship Tyreese holds dearly but is willing to risk in order to get into a relationship with Emma and avoid the Friend Zone. We all have to take risks in the name of love but is this one worth taking? Obviously, Tyreese has more thinking to do until that day comes. Before he goes off to college.

As Tyreese contemplated his relationship with Emma, he didn't notice the red line heading toward his side. When the red line connected with his rock hard exterior, he was thrown off balance, nearly falling out of the sky and into a skyscraper. Luckily, Tyreese regained his composure and levitated in the sky, scanning the area, looking for his unknown assailant. Tyreese saw another red laser beam head toward him and he flew away from it. Was it Superman testing him? Was Black Manta attacking for revenge? Or was this a new enemy? As Tyreese asked himself these questions, something leaped off a skyscraper near him and now tackled him in the air. The man tackled Tyreese from behind so Tyreese wasn't able to determine who his attacker was but as the river below him got closer and closer, he started to panic. If he was to be tackled into the water, his fire will go out, making him unable to fly. Also, if he stayed in his rock form, he wouldn't be able to drown but would be sent to the bottom of the river. Unable to ever escape, unless he switches to his normal form and try to swim up, but he wouldn't be able to breath underwater and he would die.

It was too late. Obviously, whoever was attacking him, knew what a great body of water would do to him. This man was out to kill him. Tyreese couldn't do nothing, the man was too heavy and had a great position on his back that made Tyreese completely defenseless.

With a large splash, Tyreese was now plummeting downward, into the water just as he feared. Tyreese felt the attacker let go of him and Tyreese slowly turned around, due to his extra weight, to see the man was covered in rock, just as he was. Tyreese couldn't understand his method, but he knew who this man was. It was Drake.

Tyreese didn't know whether to call the man a genius or a fool. Why would he come down as well? He would be stuck just as Tyreese is. Unless… and just as Tyreese expected, Drake looked down at the ground and his eyes turned red with power. A thick beam of red laser, similar to Superman's was sent downward to the bedrock and Drake was now descending up the water. Tyreese managed to reach out with his long arms before Drake was no longer in reach and he grabbed Drake's ankles. Surprised, Drake tries kicking Tyreese off him as the two start heading up to the top. Tyreese doesn't let go, as if his life depended on it. Now at the top of the river, Tyreese and Drake revert to their normal selves so they can swim toward land. Taking different ways, the two eventually make it to the wooden docks. Drake made it out first while Tyreese was getting closer to his. Regretfully, Drake extended his arms, palms up and frowned as a stream of electricity shot out of his hands and on to the water, hoping to electrocute his foe. Luckily, Tyreese was able to reach his dock in time as the electricity got closer to his side.

The two looked at each other from afar, Tyreese burning up in anger and Drake remaining calm. Tyreese eventually dried himself off as his body literally burned and he switched back to his Magma armor while Drake reverted back to his rock armor. Tyreese exhaled deeply as his fire grew the more angrier he became. Tyreese flew up to the air, toward Drake while Drake leaped up, breaking the wooden dock he was one standing on. The two crashed into each other, looking into each others eyes. Tyreese overpowered Drake and held onto him as he took Drake for a flying trip.

Themyscira

2:00 pm

Hades commanded his legion of the undead to halt while he dealt with his new guests. Emma and Cassie landed on the top of the mountain where Hades' was sitting casually on his throne, overlooking the army below him. The two cautiously approached the God and he slowly stood up in response to their presence.

"Why do you risk a eternity in the Isle of the Blessed?" Hades asked, referring to the area in the Underworld reserved to great heroes of Greek Mythology.

"Why are you attacking our home?" Emma asked defiantly.

"Because I choose too, mortal."

"That's incredibly vague." Cassie retorted.

"Ah, the official protégé of Wonder Woman. How I have waited so long to finally meet you." The God of the Dead announced as he took two steps down from his throne and on to the same level as the girls.

Emma was a bit affected when he said the official protégé, as if she was nothing. But he was right and that's what saddened her. Cassie was trained by Wonder Woman and not Emma. Emma was just a tool to help Cassie get by in the world of Man.

"Well, I'm here. Do something about it." Cassie said, standing her ground, not fearing the god in front of her. She just wants to fight this guy and get his skeletons off her home.

"Courageous for a mortal." Hades mused.

"Get your skeletons off my island!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie flew toward Hades and with one swift motion, the God of the Underworld backhand the pre teen girl and she fell back toward where she was standing.

"Not as wise as your master, I see. Such a shame." Hade said as he took a few steps toward the two girls.

"You're nothing but a coward, attacking our home when Princess Diana is not around. What kind of god are you?" Emma said.

"How dare you call a god a coward!" Hades shouted in anger making the realm tremble. "I'll show you what it feels to defy a god!" Hades roared as fire surrounded the top of the mountain.

Hades flew toward the two, opening his mouth as a ball of fire shot out of it and toward the girls. As Cassie was standing up, Emma pushed her out of the way of the fire and dove away from it as it got closer to her. Emma stood up as quick as she could but was greeted by a fist from Hades making her stumble backwards. Hades grabbed Emma's long hair and spun her around, hitting Cassie in the process. He then threw her to the ground, creating a small crater and started to punch the girl rapidly. Once he was done, Hades once again grabbed her, this time by her armor, and threw her at Cassie.

The two girls crashed into each other and onto the floor, a bit shaken because of the God's ruthless attack. The two girls stood up slowly and watched as the god stood proudly in front of them, his eyes are red through the helmet and it even sends a shiver down Emma's spine. Gazing at the god sent deadly visions into Emma's brain, so vivid she couldn't tell what was real or what was fake. Emma screamed out in pain as Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder to help her out. Emma punched Cassie in the face as the visions became more painful. Finally, Emma was on all fours on the ground, sweating profusely as the visions stopped.

Hades laughed as Cassie started to recuperate from Emma's punch. "Now you see you are no match for a god. Go back to your home and watch as my endless army of the dead take everything you hold so dear. Just as Zeus took away my seat in Olympus."

Still stunned, Emma didn't notice Cassie placing her hands on her cautiously, to help her up. Emma finally rose up to her feet with the help of Cassie and she looked at Hades with a worried expression.

"Was that real?" Emma asked him.

"It's what you wanted to know. It's why you came here in the first place." Hades replied.

Cassie looked confused. "What is he talking about?"

"Sure, your comrade wanted to stop the attack but she also wanted to know what happened to someone she once knew. She wanted to know if that person was a spirit roaming around the Underworld." Hades explained to Cassie.

"Who is he talking about?" Cassie asked Emma.

"Dante…" Emma muttered as she looked down at her feet.

"Like the vision showed, I have not received a spirit of such power. If I did, I would use him as a lieutenant. She has now seen the fate that had truly became of him. Your friend is not in the Underworld. Where he might be, I don't know."

"Why did you show me?" Emma asked as she looked up at the God.

"As a show of power."

"How do I know if that vision was true? How can I trust you?"

Hades chuckled. "You will never know. It will haunt your mind as you try to figure out what is real and what is not. He may or may not be dead. He may already be my lieutenant or he may be roaming the mortal world. A lost soul whom you will never see again. Watching from my throne as you try to piece the puzzle together will be entertaining."

"It's all a game, Emma. You can't believe anything he says." Cassie warned Emma.

She was right but what if he was telling the truth. What if Dante really was alive and was not in the Underworld where his friends think he is. But all gods have a secret agenda and Hades telling her this information could be a game he is playing to see how she reacts to it. But the vision she saw was too vivid it had to be real. Dante laying on a table with his eyes closed, many eyes watching him from afar. What did that even mean? She shook her head, leaving the thoughts in the back of her mind. Right now, her main priority was defeating Hades and getting his warriors off her island.

"Cassie, try to get that portal closed while I hold him off." Emma watched as Cassie was about to protest. "Go!" She interrupted before the girl can say anything.

As Cassie flew off, Emma flew toward Hades with a fist cocked back. The punch connected and Emma followed it up with a punch to the body and another punch to the face. The God stumbling back due to the force of the blows but it didn't seem to affect him. Hades grabbed one of her punches and threw her to his black and silver throne. The throne was unmoved as Emma now laid on it, in pain. As Hades flew toward her, Emma moved out of the way and he stopped in his tracks. She leaped up and punched the God in the face once again making him crash into the floor several feet away. While in the air, Emma looked down to see Cassie battling horde after horde of undead warriors. She was making progress however as she was making her way toward the source of the portal.

Unexpectedly, bony hands grabbed Emma from below and started pulling her down to the ground to suck her into mountain, to make her one of the spirits floating about. Emma punched the bony hands, making them snap and break but more and more hands continued to grab at her. Emma tried flying upward to resist their pull while Hades watched from afar in amusement.

"Once you come to the Underworld, you stay in the Underworld." He turned his head to see Cassie almost foiling his plans. "I'll leave you to your fate." He flew up in the air and Emma watched as he made his way toward Cassie.

He couldn't die now, not when Cassie is in trouble and Beta needs her. She couldn't give up! Emma grunted as she continued to fly upward to release the hands off her feet. She finally did so after reaching a certain height that made the bones break. They continued to grab at the air however but Emma wasn't standing around for that.

Emma flew as fast as she could as she watched from afar that Hades was dismantling Cassie. She was so close! Hades grabbed Cassie by her throat and held her up in the air. He seemed to be saying something to her but Emma couldn't hear it from as far way as she was. Emma roared as she drew near the God and tackled him, making him release his grip on the girl he was holding. Emma crashed into the floor very far away from Cassie with Hades on the floor to cushion the fall.

"Cassie, hurry!" Emma commanded in a shout.

"It's too late." Hades said as he punched Emma off him. "My legion has already taken the beach. It's only a matter of time until your homes is gone."

Levitating in the air, Emma growled furiously and flew toward the God. In frustration, Emma swung precisely and powerfully at the God, each punch hitting the God as he moved to dodge and evade the blows.

"Leave my home alone!" Emma yelled in anger as she finished with one last punch that sent Hades crashing into his army.

"Got it!" Cassie shouted which made Emma turn.

And as Emma turned, she saw the most horrific thing. Something no mortal has ever seen. Cerberus. The giant black three headed dog was called by it's master and was stepping all over his army just to get to Emma.

"Cassie, get out of here!" Emma commanded as she turned to see the portal slowly closing.

Cassie flew toward Emma as the giant dog made it's way toward Emma. "I'm not leaving without you."

Emma grabbed Cassie and threw her toward the portal, making the girl go through it. Cassie stood up quickly on the other side of the portal as it started to close. She banged on the portal, unable to go through. She punched it in anger as she watched Emma slowly make her way toward the portal, trying to avoid Cerberus. Once again, undead arms sprang up from the ground below Emma, grabbing her legs and pulling her so the portal closed on her. Cassie screamed at Emma but Emma couldn't hear what she was saying. Was this how it was going to end? Emma asked herself as she looked at Cassie with a frown. She placed her hand on the portal as the arms continued to pull her down. Cassie placed her hand on the exact same spot Emma had put hers. Emma noticed she felt Cassie's warm hands on her. Emma put her hand through the portal and mouthed the words pull as Hades and his dog made their way toward Emma.

With all of her might, Cassie pulled Emma toward her, out of the grips of the undead below Emma and Emma was now laying beside her as the portal now closed. Exhausted, the two started to pant as they laid on the ground, a battle in the city raging on and civilians screaming for their lives.

"That was a close one." Cassie said, out of breath.

"Indeed." Emma replied, breathing just as hard.

"So we're never going back to the Underworld, right?" Cassie asked as she looked at Emma.

"Never, ever." Emma replied which made Cassie chuckle. Emma sat up and started making her way up so she can stand. "Come on, we got more skeletons to take care of."

Cassie practically jumped up, "Right!" She exclaimed, really grateful there time in the Underworld was over.

As the girls made their way toward the city, Emma couldn't help but think about the vision and Hades' words. Was Dante alive or was he dead? From the vision she saw and usually visions were always right when she had them. It seemed like Dante was alive but unconscious with a group of people watching over him. What did that mean? How could it be possible? They saw Dante's dead body which was lifeless due to his final battle with Parasite. Has everything Beta had every known was a lie? And who was watching over Dante? The Justice League or the Light? So many questions ran through her head as she and her people battled the remaining skeletons.

Metropolis

1:30 pm est

Tyreese held on to Drake as Tyreese flew into the air, not sure where he was leading the man that was trying to kill him. Drake punched Tyreese while they were flying in the air but Tyreese didn't budge but he seemed affected by the punches. In the end, Tyreese flew downward at top speed, toward a park. The two landed in the park leaving a huge crater with Tyreese on top of Drake. That should slow him down, let alone almost kill him. Tyreese panted due to overusing his powers. He used too much fire to go at the speed he was going. Tyreese controlled his breathing and looked down at Drake who seemed to be out cold. Tyreese started up his fire once again. His fire was dimly lit but enough for him to fly away. As Tyreese ascended into the air, he was brought down with the same force that drove him into the river. How was Drake back on him so fast? Tyreese wasn't able to answer this question as he was once again sent downward toward the grass on the park.

Skidding and rolling, Tyreese laid on the ground, Drake a few feet away from him. Tyreese groaned and looked up at the clear blue skies. It was way too beautiful outside to be fighting. As soon as Tyreese stood up, Drake punched Tyreese with great force rocking the taller of the two back. Drake continued his barrage and ended it with a uppercut that sent Tyreese flying into a tree. The tree broke in half and was now on fire thanks the fire surrounding Tyreese. Tyreese slowly stood up and was greeted with a tree smacking him in the chest as if it was a bat and he was a ball. Skidding on the ground with grass and dirt flying everywhere, Tyreese laid on the floor, weak. How was Drake so pumped with energy? That fall from the sky should have weaken him. It would have to anyone else.  
Tyreese has never felt as much pain as he has right now. As if he doesn't even have his armor on. Tyreese at a snails pace started to get up. He stood looking at the rock figure in front of him groggy. He couldn't take it anymore. The fight hadn't even fully started and already, Drake had the advantage.

"What are you?" Tyreese asked feeling like his armor might go away leaving him vulnerable and worse of all, human.

"I don't know." Drake replied nonchalantly.

Tyreese found it hard to stand up straight as everything he was looking at was double. He felt dizzy, nauseous and he just wanted to go home. Never has he felt this way.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Tyreese asked him.

"Because I don't want too."

Tyreese chuckled. "A FIVE member that has a conscience. If only the others were like you."

"We are not all the same." Drake replied. "Some are more outspoken than others. Some are more powerful than others."

"Which one are you? The silent but deadly type?"

"I guess."

"If you don't want to kill or cause harm, why are you here then?"

"Because I was ordered too."

"You don't have to follow orders, you know. Everyone has free will. To be able to do anything they want." Tyreese said as he couldn't take it anymore. His armor shattered and he sat on the ground in his normal form, looking up at Drake.

"I was programmed to follow orders."

"If you was programmed too, I would be dead right now. Am I right?"

Drake pondered it and nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"See? Free Will. You choose not to kill me. Now only if you can choose not to be apart of the FIVE."

"I don't know if I'm able to do that."

"Stop being as stubborn as your armor. You're capable of doing anything."

"Why do you not fear me?"

Tyreese looked up at Drake as Drake covered the sun due to him standing in front of Tyreese. "I fear many things, Drake. Death is just one of those things that hasn't come into my head." Tyreese sighed. "Until now, at least."

"What am I going to tell Reno?"

"That I fought valiantly but was able to escape. I mean, you can only leap, right?" When Drake nodded, Tyreese said. "So yeah, that should work. And seriously, you should reconsider working with him."

"They are my family."

"No… They are your oppressors. Family wouldn't force you to do things you don't want to do." Tyreese chuckled. "You should consider joining us. I mean, it would take time to trust you and all, but I'll put in a good word."

Drake looked at the human in front of him curiously. Why was he so nice? Even when Drake was just attempting to kill him. It was odd.

Drake turned around, not replying to the last thing Tyreese had said, about Beta. "I want my rematch." Tyreese called out as Drake was about to leap into the air.

Drake turned his head to see Tyreese from the corner of his eye. "Someday." And with that, Drake leaped into the air and landed several yards away from where he jumped, each leap creating a small crater.

Tyreese found enough power to stand up and nearly fall but he stood tall. At least he learned two things during his fight. Drake's third power and that Drake has the potential to do good. If they can just get Drake away from the bad influence that is Reno and the FIVE.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

Lucy meets up with her doppelganger and with the help of Superboy and... Madison. She takes on the clone that turned to the dark side of the force... Anyways, Tyreese has a talk with Alex about what he went through with Drake, what Emma had told him about Dante and about Alpha. See how that goes in the next episode of YJ: Beta.


	48. Episode 48: Doppelganger

Author's note: Hello Betaites (Yes, I just created a name for you guys. It's not a pleasant one but I don't see you guys coming up with one.) Today's episode showcases Alex's struggles with being a leader and having a personal life and Ethan's struggles with... girls. Yes, Ethan tries to figure the mystery that is Females lol. Of course, he doesn't do a good job at it. Tyreese has a very deep heart to heart with Alex. Madison literally shows her true colors and Lucy gets interrogated. Yep, it's weird lol.

Lia, *Gasp* Alex is your new favorite character? What do I tell Dante when he comes back? Lmfao. Just kidding, he ain't coming back... or is he? And the evil mind games continue! Mwhahahahahaha! *Coughs* Too much laughing lol.

Strike OOO, My bad homegirl, I didn't know they had a ship name for those two. Damn... You're dedicated to those two. It's... scary? lol. No... I haven't read 50 Shades of Gray. Ew! That's for you females to drool over. If us guys wanted something like that, we'd watch porn. Sad but true. I just heard that the movie (Which is surprisingly not a porno) is coming out and they mentioned that it was Twilight fanfiction before becoming what it is. That's if you ever know if I become famous. You don't know my name so you wouldn't know if I became famous or not. But I'll correct that in the future. When I'm ready to reveal myself to you guys. Probably when the last chapter of Beta ever comes out. Because I'm finishing Beta after I finish college because after college, life starts and I'll create book for you guys to read :). I'll never forget you guys and FanFiction and many of your names will be in my first Author's note or at least the Acknowledgements section. Yeah... Alex is getting scared that he's becoming someone he despises. He'll see that in this chapter. Heh, Ethan and Madison would be good. But Ethan and Lucy would be AWESOME! lol. But yeah, It's probably not going to happen. Their friendship is too special too them and me, no matter how much we each don't want to admit it lol. I still don't have a idea as to how I'm going to get those two together. Tyreese's time is coming to a end and he hasn't made any real progress with Emma. But on his last day, he will say his goodbye to her. In a dramatic way of course. Yeah.. Dante isn't coming back. Sorry for getting your hopes up (Not really sorry :p) It's the name of the game Strike. The guessing game between the reader and the writer :). Lol, I promise that Alex won't self destruct like he did before facing Parasite. That almost cost his life. He wouldn't go through that again.

Two things I want to say to you Strike, is that what kind of character development you want Lucy to go through. Like, I haven't planned any episodes beyond 51 yet but I'm planning too in two weeks. I want Lucy to have her own character development episode. In order for me to do that, I need your help. As her creator you have a right to develop her alongside with me. So... I was thinking she finds out a bit about her past. Not on purpose but accidently. Like someone see's her on TV or something. Along those lines. Feed me some ideas and we can make something work for her. I really like her and I need your help. So... Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.

Second thing I wanted to say was, I listened to the songs you selected. I felt that Hero was about Madison and Dante and the things they went through throughout the show. War of Change is about how Beta had to change after Dante's death. Me Against the World is about Dante being frowned upon by the Justice League. When we Stand together is about Beta... i think. But I can make connections with my story and the songs and I think that's really cool. You have been deemed Composer of YJB lol. But I want to hear why you chose those songs particularly. I want you to make a list for me with each song and who is it about, why do you think that. You know? I want to know what you're thinking and also, what made you choose those songs. Like at what part of the story did you decide, "OH! This goes perfectly with this part." Can you do that please? I really want to know.

Overlord Susanno, I don't know if it will become a show. Now that I think about it, it would be difficult to take out everything DC and put my own things into it. I don't know if I would be able to do that. But I might make a superhero book or something that can become like a spiritual successor to Beta.

The story arc of the FIVE is closing in guys. Only two chapters left and then the next story arc happens. I haven't planned it out yet but I will soon. If you guys have any suggestion as to what you want to see, I will take them under considerations. Nothing about Dante, guys. I'm sorry lol. And try to make your suggestions something I can work with. I can basically work with anything and if you guys can spark that inspiration in me.. well, just think that Lucy, Strike OOO's character basically created the FIVE. Well, Lucy and Iron Man 3 (Though I'm not sure or don't remember how that movie connected lol.) But yeah, Strike, You're kind of responsible for the making of the FIVE. So thank you. So just so you guys know, you guys can inspire me to make great things. So help me out guys :)

Enjoy the show and remember to Review and Rate.

I love you guys and Thank you :D

* * *

Mount Justice

August 19th, 2013 3:00 pm est

Alex stood on a platform on the side of Mount Justice, overlooking the city the teams would protect. Alex didn't care much about Happy Harbor but from his current position, it looked beautiful. He almost felt like god, looking over the people of Happy Harbor from above. The sun shining on the water on the far side of the town. Birds flying about with no worry in the world. If only Alex could be one of those birds flying around, not having to think about anything else but flying and surviving. Alex had a team to think about and he didn't resent that responsibility but it was overwhelming at times. The platform on which he stood on had metal bars surronding it so nobody would jump off. He wasn't thinking about jumping off but he guessed the Justice League would take caution just in case one of the team members decided to end their hero life prematurely. A hero's life wasn't elegant. It was quite the opposite from what Alex has experienced. The Justice League made that platform so the two teams can go to it whenever they wanted and remind themselves what they are fighting for. For the people of the world and not just themselves.

Alex believed in justice but sometimes, justice wasn't enough. As Dante has proven when he killed Ra's Al Ghul. The Demon's head returned but came back to fight his own son, Nightmare. Alex didn't know how things went down between them but Nightmare leaving the League of Shadows was fatal blow to that criminal organization. Dante disposing of those ninjas and cutting of their leader left them in pieces. The League of Shadows hasn't shown it's face since Nightmare left. It just proves that sometimes, killing gets the job done. But would Alex kill villains in order to stop them from being a recurring threat? He has asked himself that question since he heard about Dante's action against Ra's. But soon after Dante killed the leader of the League of Shadows, he died. Was it karma? Dante took a life and in return, he had to give his own life. Was that how things work in his world?

But wasn't that a moral issue for Heroes? If you kill villains, that makes you stoop down to their level. You're nothing but filth if you kill the people you're suppose to be stopping. The Justice League didn't appreciate how Dante handled his departure from the League of Shadows. Even though he did something none of them could. Even if that monster Ra's Al Ghul came back to life. But why can't heroes kill? They will literally get those villains off the street. They will no longer harm citizens. If you throw them in jail, they'll come right back out and continue their villainous ways. What's the point? What's the point in being a hero anymore?

Sure, if you kill a villain he will no longer hurt the people you have sworn to protect but… Doesn't that make you a murderer? Shouldn't you be putting yourself in jail? Even if you did the right thing. And how can you live with yourself knowing that you committed a act that they do without a conscience. Of course a hero has to have a conscience, to know what is right and what is wrong. But what happens when the thing you do is both right and wrong? How do you deal with that?

As Alex reflected upon all of these thoughts, he didn't notice Tyreese coming out of the elevator behind him. The elevator that led from down below where the base was, to where Alex is now. Tyreese moved toward Alex and took in the beautiful view just as Alex was. Tyreese figured this is Alex's new place to come and think about things. He couldn't blame him. It was quiet and peaceful with a beautiful view.

Tyreese walked over and placed his hands on the bars that prevented them from falling over. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he breathed in clean air. A different kind of air since Metropolis is kind of polluted.

"This is beautiful." Tyreese finally spoke as the two stood for seconds, speechless.

"Yeah." Alex agreed with a slight smile. He looked at Tyreese. "What brings you up here?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up too."

"And…"

"To give you some info on my latest adventure." Tyreese cleared his throat. "And Emma's."

"Couldn't this wait until I got downstairs?"

Tyreese nodded. "It could have and I'm sorry for disturbing your 'me' time but this is kind of serious. Plus, I wanted to talk to you alone, with no one around to listen."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Alright, spill."

"So I had a run in with our friend Drake…"

"What did you learn?"

"He can shoot laser beams from his eyes. Like Superman."

"Wonderful." Alex replied sarcastically. He leaned against the railing and folded his arms as he observed Tyreese closely. "What else?"

"I think he can be swayed to join us. The guy put up one hell of a fight and to tell the truth, he could have killed me. I was no match for the dude. While I was tired and moving slow, he was moving as if nothing I did to him hurt him. You know? With each attack I landed on him, he threw one twice as powerful. I don't know if it's the armor or something but that guy is a threat."

"Why didn't you tell me when you came back?"

"Hey! I've been resting. I could have died." Tyreese stated, his tone more louder and deeper.

"Right… Sorry." Alex muttered as he hung his head low.

"I understand. You just want info that can help us against the FIVE."

"We need to find a way to defeat them. On our own."

Tyreese sighed, wanting to bring something up but decided to leave it for later. "I also figured out that he can't use his electricity abilities while in his rock armor. He has to revert to his normal form to perform that little trick. So in a way, his rock armor is his defense and his electricity is his offense. But he seems to be more well rounded when in his rock armor. More powerful actually. He could take me on without breaking a sweat and shoot laser beams out of his eyes. The only thing wrong with that is that he is too slow. He moves around at a slow but powerful pace and he can only leap in the air. He can't fly like I can."

Alex took in all of the information like a leech. Slow but powerful, has minimal mobility, long range attacks as well as up close. He has to revert to his normal form to use his electrical powers but is vulnerable at that state if they catch him by surprise. Alex started to wonder how long Drake's armor would be up. Is it forever, for a short time, or until it breaks? And if he was to get attacked while in his normal form and is about to crash into a building, would he survive it without the armor? Does his armor give his normal form some endurance? And while crashing into that building, can he instantly put on his armor? So many questions ran through Alex's head as Tyreese looked at him. His mind processing and eliminating the facts Tyreese just gave him so he can develop a working strategy against Drake.

Tyreese examined Alex closely and look at the smaller boy in front of him process everything he had just told him. Tyreese could see the gears in Alex's head turn and then stop. As if it was too little or too much information for him to process on his own. Now, if Alex was to work with Nightwing, the two can create a strategy that can stop the FIVE once and for all. But since Alex didn't want anything to do with Alpha, that wouldn't work out.

"You ok?" Tyreese questioned with a worried expression.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head weakly. "Yeah, just thinking about things."

"Like?"

"Too many things to mention."

"I'm a good listener, you know."

"I'm worried about the FIVE, I'm worried about Beta, I'm even worried about… my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? What's wrong with Ella?"

"I think Ella might have superpowers…" Alex responded as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

Tyreese raised a eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Artemis and Wally worked with a Meta that matches the description of Ella. Plus, back when I was in school, me and Ella had a run in with a former bully of mines. He knocked me out and when I woke up, she took care of him. Like, beat him with a baseball bat, as she claims. But I noticed recent burn marks on his chest that could have been done by Ella. From what Artemis tells me, the Meta could transfer blue energy into spheres and hurl them at her enemies, causing them to explode upon impact. If Ella didn't have those spheres with her at the school, she could have used a full energy blast on him. A energy blast that can leave burn marks on his chest."

Tyreese took in the information and didn't know what to say. What could he say? The facts were on Alex's side. But maybe he was over thinking it. Who knows the stress Alex has been through since Dante died. Officially taking over the team, dealing with the FIVE and his personal life while mourning Dante's death. The kid has been through so many things and Tyreese thinks this the first time Alex has every talked to somebody about what he is thinking and about his own problems.

Tyreese couldn't help but chuckle however. "You're sounding and acting like Batman more and more each day. It's kind of creepy."

Alex couldn't help but laugh it off. "I guess I am. I mean, I don't want to be like Batman but… I can't help but admire him. Like, I still hate him and all but him being able to handle us, the Justice League, Alpha, his personal life AND the villains that run amuck around his city. The guy must be pulling his hair out. I have no idea how he does it."

"That's part of the mystery of the Dark Knight of Gotham. The man has to be a myth. He's not human. Sometimes I think he's more powerful than Superman. And nobody is as strong as that guy." Tyreese added.

Birds chirping could be heard as the two were silent, taking in the view and watching nature do it's thing.

"So tell me about Emma's adventure." Alex broke the silence.

Tyreese hung his head low, "It's far more exciting than my run in with Drake. But I think it's the most unrealistic thing I've ever heard. Then again, what isn't possible in our world?"

"What happened?"

Tyreese sucked in some of the clean air surrounding him and prepared himself to tell the story. "Emma went back to her hometown, I mean, home island. While there, the forces of Hades -Yes, the guy from Greek Mythology. Ain't much of a myth now, is it?- tried to overrun her people. Emma got into the battle with a girl name Cassie and saw that the undead warriors -skeletons, really.- kept pouring in to her home and was overwhelming the amazons -Beautiful female warriors. Makes a guy want to vacation there.- Anyways, Emma and Cassie flew into the portal and was now in the Underworld -Greek Hell. Or Heaven. Maybe both?- They took on Hades himself, yes, the God of the Underworld. I mean, who takes on a God and survives?"

He shook his head as he noticed he was side tracking. "The two girls fought Hades but were no match for him. Hades put some visions of Dante in Emma's mind, knowing the second reason she was down with going to the Underworld was to find out about Dante. She said the images were vague. Like, she saw Dante on a table with people looking over him. She couldn't see the people but she knew Dante was asleep. Has been asleep for a long time. Hades kept playing with her head saying he may be alive because if he was dead, Hades would use him to lead his army of undead. Basically, Emma can't tell what is real or not real but she thinks Dante is alive." Tyreese finally finished his story.

Alex took in the information and was in awe. His mouth was open slightly and he couldn't believe what he had just head. Could it be possible that Dante is still alive? It's highly possible after Alex remembered his run in with Parasite. Though Alex almost died during that battle, he remembered every little thing. Like the fact that Parasite said that he didn't kill Dante. That someone took Dante from him just as he was about to deal the final blow. Who could that someone be? Could it be the Light? Or could it be the Justice League? Why would the Justice League do that? Alex asked himself. Maybe to keep this potential threat from destroying them. But if Dante was on his way to redeem himself, he wouldn't be a threat against heroes. Is it because Dante killed Ra's and they feared his bloodlust would lead to him going after the Justice League. Because they refused to help him or his father and were one of the main causes of his fathers death. Or because if Batman hadn't let Dante go, none of this would have happened. But if they had his father and Dante was in Beta, his betrayal would have been inevitable.

"Earth to Alex." Tyreese said as he waved his hand in front of Alex's face to snap him back to reality.

Alex shook his head in confusion. "Sorry."

"Deep in thought, huh? I can't blame you. I was the same way when she told me."

"Where is Emma anyways?"

"She decided to spend some extra time on her island. The attack by the undead didn't leave her much time to spend with her mother and that Cassie girl."

Alex looked down at the city below as more thoughts popped into his head, making it want to explode. "Anything else you want to talk about."

Tyreese figured this was the time to bring it up. "Actually…"

"What?"

"The twins, Ethan, and Lucy told me about their little meeting with you."

Alex groaned. "Don't start, Ty."

Tyreese shook his head. "You know I have to bring this up. Especially since it concerns this team." He shook his head once again, as if he wasn't satisfied with what he had just said. "This family." He corrected.

Alex's body faced Tyreese as the two stared at each other. "So you're going to tell me I'm a bad leader for not going to Alpha for help. I'm too stubborn to ask for help. I don't want to ruin my pride and all that jazz. Am I right?"

Tyreese placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Alex, you know I've been here since the beginning. Back when there was just the four of us. Me, you, Madison and Dante against a world full of villains. Back then, Dante ran things. We can both agree that he was the best at what he did. You can't be him, Alex. You can't put such a burden on yourself and try to compete with Dante. You need to be your own kind of leader. Sure, I understand you wanting to follow in his footsteps but you should be making your own mark."

Tyreese smiled. "And you have. Since Dante's unfortunate disappearance, you have guided us against the FIVE. You told Batman to go screw himself and leave us alone. You opened your arms to new members like Ethan and Lucy. In Ethan's case, your arms were very short. But you are doing things Dante didn't. But there was one thing Dante did and you refuse to do. Ask Alpha for help. Those missions back then, when we worked with Alpha members on each mission we took, Dante didn't complain. He took the people he was given and he did great things. Sure, Batman forced us to work together but Dante didn't have a problem with it."

Tyreese sighed. "Dante didn't see working with Alpha as a weakness. He saw it as a opportunity to work with people he can learn from. There is no doubt in the world that Alpha is more experienced than us. They have been in the game way longer than we have. But we can take advantage from working with them. It would make us stronger. Strong enough to take down the FIVE. Listen, I know you and Nightwing haven't been on good terms. You may think we haven't noticed it but we have. You need to put that water under the bridge and ask for help Alex. If you don't… Dante won't be the only unfortunate disappearance in our team. If we keep doing what we're doing… It's going to lead to our demise."

Tyreese frowned. "I know you don't want Batman to break Beta apart. I don't either. You guys are the family I never have and as a fellow orphan, I know you feel the same way. But we won't let that happen. Alex… you can make a difference. But you have to put your pride to the side and ask for help. You need to ask for help before it's too late."

Tyreese walked away from Alex, toward the elevator that led down to the base. "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts." He turned his head to look at Alex from the corner of his eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing with us." And with that, Tyreese entered the elevator.

Alex frowned after Tyreese's talk with him. He guessed hearing it from Tyreese really put things in perspective. He wanted to listen to his comrades and do what they asked of him but he didn't want to let them down in the long run. What if Alpha and Beta got rid of the FIVE but in the end, Batman deems Beta expendable. Alex smacked his forehead repeatedly, no matter what he thought, his paranoia got the best of him. Him overanalyzing things and over thinking things that might never happen is affecting his brain. It can ruin so many things. It can ruin his relationship with Ella, his friendships with his team members and his own life. If he is to grow up, thinking like Batman does, he would go crazy. He couldn't let that happen. Not when so many lives depend on him. His friends lives, his girlfriend's life and the life of the people he promised himself he would protect. The citizens of the world. He couldn't let any of them down. But can Alex bring himself to ask Alpha for help without looking weak or having Dick say, 'I told you so.' And where the hell did this pride of his come from? As if it just popped up as soon as he became leader or when Beta was told that Batman was thinking about getting rid of them. Sure, Batman wanted to get rid of Beta because they were a bunch of wannabe sidekicks who can't be fully trusted. And after that Aiden fiasco, it made things worse. So bad Batman wasn't considering it, he wanted to do it. Just another one of things Alex hates about Batman. As much as he admired him, Alex despised the Dark Knight. Can their relationship be rekindled? Alex doesn't see how that can happen.

Meanwhile, down in the base, Ethan and Madison were sitting on a couch in the living room section…

"So did you know Hector had the hugest crush on me?" Madison asked, her elbow on the arm rest and her hand resting on her cheek.

"No way." Ethan replied in disbelief.

"Way." Madison replied with a smile that Ethan had grown to admire. Everything this girl did was beautiful. The way she got mad at him, the way her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows raised. The more time he spent with her, the more he got to know and admire her. Sure, she can be a bitch at times but she was nowhere worst compared to most of the girls from New York.

Ethan laughed lightly. "So I'm guessing Hector can be weird when he's in love."

Madison shook her head playfully, "He was borderline stalker. Just waiting to get his hands on me."

"Ah, how weird kids get when they go through puberty." Ethan joked.

"I'm wondering why you haven't gone through it yet." Madison teased.

"Ha! Very funny, Ms. Mayfield."

"Ew!" Madison exclaimed. "Don't use my last name. You make me sound old."

"I'd bet you'd look just as fine as a adult." Ethan flirted.

"Is that your sad attempt at flirting?"

Ethan looked down in defeat. "Yes…"

"You have much work to do."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much experience in the flirting department. You know, since I'm a fat guy."

"Wait," Madison said as she looked at him in disbelief. "You've never had a girlfriend?"

Ethan kept his head down in embarrassment. "No…"

"How does that even happen?"

Ethan looked at her defensively, "Um, let's see, because girls are so shallow that all they think about is how a guy looks. They don't give a shit about personality or any of that. As long as that guy looks like he belongs in Twilight, that's all they care about. Despite the fact that the guy is a jerk and could possible be stupid, the girls will still stay with him." Ethan replied defensively.

"Woah." Madison replied as she put up her two hands defensively. "Chill out."

Adrenaline pumping through Ethan's veins due to his anger made him breath heavily. He sighed and controlled his breathing but kept his head down like it was before. "Sorry…" He murmured.

Madison was a bit shock after Ethan's passionate outburst. She had never seen him so defensive. Usually when people made jokes about him, he would make one back or be playful about it. This was the first time she had seen him so serious.

"We're not all like that, you know."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "From my experience, you are."

"Must just be the chicks from New York then."

Ethan looked at her seriously, "So would you date me then?"

Madison blushed and looked embarrassed. "What?… I don't know."

Ethan stood up and took in a deep breath which made him skinnier, "Or do I have to look like this in order for you to like me?"

Madison raised a eyebrow as she looked at a skinny version of Ethan. "How are you even doing that?"

Ethan reverted back to his original self. He pinched his skin and pulled on it, "I'm made out of rubber. I can change my form into big or slim, or small and tall."

"So if you have such a problem with girls, why don't you make yourself skinny?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Because that would make me fake. I'm not fake, Madison. What you see is what you get. Sure, being chubby is not fun but I'm not going to starve myself or eat things I don't like to satisfy girls. Girls should like me for who I am not how I look."

Madison considered what he had said and thought about it deeply. And he was right in a way. People should accept you for who you are and not how you look. Of course, it's the human way to make everyone beautiful. Because of movies and TV shows, everyone in the world wants to have someone that looks like a Greek God. While the normal looking people suffer.

Madison looked down as Ethan continued to stand. She fiddled with her fingers, wondering if she should do what she has on her mind. "I guess I'm fake then…"

Ethan raised a eyebrow. "How so?"

Madison stood up and looked at him. "You know I'm a shape shifter, right?"

"I haven't experienced you using that power, but yeah, I know about it."

"Well…" She shape shifted to her original self.

Madison made herself look slim but her original self was more curvy than slim. Madison also had some acne on her face but it wasn't too bad. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes stood the same. Her cheeks were puffy however but she had dimples as well so it wasn't too bad. Overall, Madison looked like a average teenage girl. A bit on the curvy side but she didn't look hideous.

Ethan was a bit surprised though as he observed closely. He didn't expect her showing him her true self.

"See, Ethan, you're not the only one with problems." Madison said as she looked at him, hoping he wouldn't judge her.

Ethan scratched his head. "I honestly don't see why you don't take up this appearance more often. I mean, you don't look ugly or anything."

Madison placed a hand on her arm and shrugged as she looked down. "I don't know. Maybe I got some confidence issues. But you're right, though. People nowadays expect you to look like a movie star or runway model. I'm neither so I wanted to change my appearance." She chuckled nervously. "I honestly shape shifted so much that I kind of forgot how I looked. But you saying someone changing their appearance for someone is fake kind of made me remember. I've been fake all along, I guess. So…" She looked at him. "This is my true self."

"Just as beautiful as your other appearance." Ethan remarked truthfully.

Madison's eyes glistened, "Really?"

Ethan nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…" Ethan cleared his throat, "Now turn back to your other appearance. I'm tired of looking at this one." Ethan joked.

Madison's eyes widened and was hurt by what Ethan had just said. She didn't know he was joking and that's because of her low self esteem. She scowled and walked past him, shape shifting back to her other appearance. The appearance that made her feel like she belonged in the world. Ethan watched as Madison walked away from him, remembering the worlds he had just said.

Ethan face palmed. "Madison, I was just kidding!" He shouted as she walked out of the room. "It was a joke!" Ethan smacked his forehead repeatedly and called himself stupid.

Lucy was just passing by as Madison stormed out of the living room. "Hey, Madison."

Madison stopped in front of Lucy. "Remember when you invited me out and I said no."

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Well, let's go do something." She used her thumb to point behind her, toward the room she just left. "I cannot stay in the same place as that dumbass."

Lucy was confused but knew who she was talking about. "Alright. Well, me and Superboy was going out to Gotham. You want to come?"

Madison nodded and walked past Lucy, "I'll meet you at the zeta tubes."

Lucy watched as Madison walked away in a hurry and she turned her attention back toward the living room area. She walked toward it and saw Ethan trying to punch himself but his fist hit his face like if you were trying to punch a sponge.

"What's up with Madison?" Lucy asked as she stepped into the room.

"It's all my fault." He punched himself one more time. "I'm a idiot!"

"Nothing new in that department." Lucy retorted with a smirk.

"Really, Lucy?!" Ethan asked as he looked at her in disbelief.

Lucy shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the loser with girl problems."

"Get out of here!" Ethan shouted.

"Geeze, don't be mad at me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Out!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, geeze, don't get your spandex in a bunch." She said as she threw up her arms in defeat and walked away.

Gotham

4:30 pm est

The two girls -Madison and Lucy- and Superboy walked the streets of Gotham, having no clear purpose there other than to walk around. Wasn't exactly what Madison was expecting but a trip outside wouldn't hurt. Especially after what Ethan had just told her. She was still mad at the boy and if she saw him again, he would get punched in the face.

"So, uh… What happened between you and Ethan?" Lucy asked as some people walked past them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Madison replied, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Just know that Ethan can be a idiot at times but he always looks after us." Lucy replied, hoping to change Madison's recent opinions of Ethan.

"Uh-huh." Madison grumbled.

"Are they dating or something?" Superboy whispered to Lucy.

"I don't know, man." Lucy replied comically.

"We're not dating." Madison stated after overhearing the two.

"Oh…" Was Superboy's only response.

"Awkward." Lucy singsong.

"So what are we doing out here anyways?" Madison asked as she looked at the two backs in front of her.

"Just walking, I guess." Lucy replied in a bored tone.

"Something tells me there is more to this then you're telling me."

"I think we should tell her." Superboy told Lucy.

"Shut up, Conner." Lucy remarked as she scowled.

"Tell me what?" Madison butted in.

Lucy exhaled sharply. "We're actually here to find my… clone."

"And you couldn't tell me this before we left?"

"Um… I didn't actually know you would say yes to my offer. You know, since we're not that cool with each other. I try to get to know you, and you-"

"I get it. But honesty goes a long way."

"She's right." Superboy replied.

Lucy looked at him. "So not helping right now."

Madison narrowed her eyes on the two in front of her. "Are you two dating?"

Lucy looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"No." Superboy replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah," She nodded in agreement. "What he said."

"Ok… So do you have a thing for Ethan or something?" Madison asked curiously.

"No…" Lucy replied with a nervous chuckle. "What's up with the interrogation?" Superboy swore he saw some sweat run down Lucy's face as she looked around frantically. She was nervous for some reason.

"I'm just asking. You two are always together. I just assumed-"

"You assume too much." Lucy interrupted. "I'm not with Superboy or Ethan. And I don't like either of them like that." She looked at Superboy. "Right?"

Superboy nodded in agreement. "Right."

Madison shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So where is your doppelganger?"

"I don't know." Lucy replied, still recovering from the interrogation she was going through. She didn't like either of them but she didn't like when people asked her questions like that. Must have been a thing she had before being stuck in a pod. A very unhealthy habit. "It's not like I got a clone radar or anything like that."

"So we're pointlessly roaming a city large enough to get lost in, looking for one person we can't actually find." Madison said to clear things up.

"Basically." Superboy replied with a frown. "I can check on rooftops or something and Madison can have her clones look around. You know, to expand the search."

Madison gulped. One of the reasons why she didn't like this little expedition was because she was scared to use her powers. Each time she did, the evil clone would take over one of her clones and try to kill Madison. She couldn't have that happening. Especially since they want to fight a FIVE member. You got to be on your A game against one of those people.

"I don't think that's going to accomplish anything." Madison spoke up.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's not like I can poke my head in every building, hoping to find her."

"So what do we do?" Superboy asked. "Just walk around all day?"

"Are you complaining?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "I've never seen you complain before."

"I'm just impatient. We came here to do something. Let's do it already."

"Came here without a plan." Madison pointed out.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Natasha said from a alley the three were walking by.

A strong gust of wind swept Madison and Lucy off their feet and sent them off the sidewalk and into the streets. A truck blew it's horn as it was passing by. Madison stared at the truck in shock while Lucy quickly crawled over to Madison and placed a hand on her. The truck went past the two and Lucy let go of Madison's hand. Making Madison phase through the truck weakened Lucy and she laid on the street, trying to catch her breath. Madison helped her up and the two walked over to the alley where Superboy was defending himself from a barrage of garbage cans Natasha used her powers to throw.

Madison grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it like a Frisbee at Natasha, whom was levitating in the air with her arms out, controlling the metal trash cans. Natasha lost her focus as the lid hit her stomach but didn't damage her. When she looked up, Superboy had already leaped up in the air and tackled her leading her down toward a dumpster. Natasha's back landed on top of the dumpster that was closed, thankfully, or else she would be in garbage. Natasha winced but watched as Superboy raised his arm to punch her. She evaded the punch by moving her head which made Superboy create a dent on the dumpster. Natasha placed her hand on Superboy's chest and smirked as she blew Superboy away from her and into the air. Superboy returned to the beginning of the alley where Madison and Lucy watched on, and landed on top of a car on the street.

Lucy nudged Madison. "Come on, we need to stop her."

Madison nodded but didn't know how much help she can be without using her powers. She feared her evil clone so much, she wasn't willing to help Lucy in her battle with her doppelganger.

Lucy ran toward Natasha as the FIVE member stood on top of the dumpster. As Lucy got closer, the dumpster started levitating in the air making Lucy curse Natasha for having the power to manipulate metal. Natasha back flipped off the dumpster and had it hurled at Lucy. Unable to react, Lucy stood there in shock as the huge dumpster headed toward her. Madison jumped behind Lucy and tackled her to the ground as the dumpster flew over them crashing into Superboy instead. As the two girls stood up, they quickly went back down to the ground as Natasha blasted them with a strong current of air.

"Do you two honestly think you stand a chance against me?" Natasha pointed at herself as she gloated. "You guys can't even handle Eve. What makes you think you can handle me?"

"Such a bitch." Lucy muttered from the ground next to Madison.

"She is your clone." Madison joked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked defensively.

"It was a joke."

"Oh…" Lucy stood up with Madison and looked at the levitating girl in front of them. "Confidence is strong in this one." Lucy said, mimicking Yoda from Star Wars.

Madison looked at Lucy in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Lucy noticed what she had just said and frowned. "Sorry, been hanging out with Ethan too much."

"I've noticed." Madison retorted.

"Are you two done? Because I'm ready to kill you." Natasha stated as she looked at the two in annoyance.

"You talk a big game but you're nothing!" Lucy said to make a comeback.

"It seems like I'm not the only one." Natasha replied. "You coming here to find me. What were you planning on doing? Exterminating the world of another version of you. Yes, because the original is so fun. You don't even know who you truly are. How can you call yourself a hero? What makes you want to fight the good fight? Is it me? Because you want to get rid of me. Am I giving you a bad reputation? If I was to disappear, what then? Would you continue being a hero? For what purpose?"

"God she talks a lot." Madison complained.

"And she's selfish." Lucy added. "Is that allowed in the FIVE?" Lucy addressed the question to Natasha. "You know, since you're one big happy family."

"Does it look like I care what they think of me? Or you for that matter. The FIVE survives because of me. They will do as I say when I say it. Do you understand? You think Reno is the real threat? Sure, he may be powerful but I'm the one that keep things together. I'm the one that pulls the strings."

"Now she got this whole God complex." Madison pointed out. She looked at Lucy, "No wonder you want her gone."

"I think she's more along the lines of narcissist than God complex." She sighed. "But yeah, it's getting annoying."

"Enough with this meaningless discussion of my personality. You will all fall at the hands of the FIVE. I'll make sure of that." Natasha stated with confidence.

Just as Natasha stopped speaking, Superboy exploded out of the wall next to her and tackled her in mid air, leading her into the building on the other side of her. While on top of Natasha, Superboy punched the girl in the face. It seemed to affect her but only mildly. He moved his fist to bring down another punch but once again, she placed a hand on his chest and blew him away. This time, the ceiling of the floor they were on and as he was about to fall to the floor, she blew him out of the building and into the next, creating a another hole in the building.

As Natasha stood up and dusted herself off, Madison came from her right side and punched her in the face making her stumble backwards. A hand from below Natasha grabbed her legs and Natasha looked down in astonishment. Madison continued her assault on Natasha's face while Lucy held on to Natasha. No longer shocked, Natasha evaded Madison's punches and had a nearby table crash into Madison making her fall to the floor. Natasha phased her arms through the floor and she grabbed Lucy and brought her up to look her in the face. Natasha choked Lucy as she punched her in the face, each punch with extreme force due to the air circling Natasha's fist. Superboy grabbed Natasha from behind and threw her out of a nearby window. Before Natasha could land on top of a car, she phased through it, letting her lay on top of the driver and passenger seat inside.

Superboy landed on top of the car Natasha was in and he ripped open the roof of the car. As he was about to reach down and grab Natasha, the car started to levitated causing Superboy to lose his balance. Natasha held on tight to the interior of the car as she flipped the care, getting Superboy out of it. Natasha gracefully made her way out of the inside of the car and on to the top of it.

"I've grown restless of this exchange. You may not fall by my hand right now but soon, very soon, I will come after you." Natasha said to Lucy as she phased out of the building and to Superboy's side. "For you will be unable to stop the FIVE when we come after you and your enemies. Nobody is safe. You should remember that, Lucy." And on command, A blue portal appeared behind Natasha. As she entered, she tossed the car at the group of three below her.

Knowing she won't be able to phase the three of them out of danger, Lucy had to make a decision. A easy one at that. Since Superboy is super endurable, she knew he can survive the crash even though it might hurt him. But Madison can die from it so she grabbed onto Madison as hard as she could and focused on phasing the two through the car. When the car crashed into Superboy and the two girls were away from the danger, Lucy nearly crashed to the floor. Phasing two people took a lot out of her. Especially since she had never tried it before. She tried it twice and it didn't make her feel good. Madison grabbed Lucy before she could fall but Lucy was dead weight. Lucy was unconscious in Madison's arms. Superboy lifted the car off himself and walked toward the girls. Superboy placed Lucy over his shoulder and the three made their way back to the zeta tubes so they can go back home.

Unknown Location

5:15 pm

Reno watched as Natasha appeared in front of him in the basement where their brothers and sisters were almost ready to wake up.

"How was your trip to Gotham?" Reno asked Natasha as she fixed her hair.

"It was fine. I could have done more but it got boring."

"I see your attention span needs improvement."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "If I have the attention span to deal with you and our family, I'm sure it's good enough to destroy Lucy."

"Yet, you didn't."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Reno. Besides, I have more pressing matters to deal with." She said as she pointed to the rows upon rows of pods behind her, each housing a member of their family.

"A few more days, my sister. In a few days, a revolution will begin. One neither the Light or the Justice League can stop." He grabbed her hands. "When that day comes. We will truly be free and fulfill our creator's wish. What we were programmed to do." He moved his head closer to hers, their lips nearly touching. "We will change the world… in our image." He whispered which made her smile. The two leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

On the next episode of Young Justice: Beta...

The team has one last confrontation with one of the members of the FIVE. But can the team handle Reno as he reveals his fourth and final power? And when he has them in his grips, would they be strong enough to break out of it? Find out in the next episode of YJ: Beta.


End file.
